Countdown to Christmas
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: 24 days till x-mas, at least 1 one shot per day by a new author, posted full of lemony goodness that will leave you with a whole new wish list for Santa. Followed by one mass collab at the end.
1. Introduction

**Countdown to Christmas - Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas.**

**Will be much in the same as the Halloween Countdown, but of course a bit different. Will begin posting December 1st 2009, with 24 authors writing 24 one shots, one posted each day. Maybe more than one if more than 24 authors decide to partake this time around. (There are currently 27 authors participating, so at least 3 days throughout December you will receive not 1 but 2 one shots! Each one full of lemony goodness and will leave you with a whole new wish list for Santa!! Once again this will be finished off with a mass collab done by multiple authors detailing Christmas day through New Years. To be posted New Years Day!**

**Please remember the authors worked hard to bring this amazing collaborative effort to you, so please take a moment and leave your thoughts in reviews for them. There is once again NO VOTING. This is purely a bunch of authors getting together and having a blast working on something spectacular. Their only way to know how much you enjoy their one shot is by reviewing, so be kind, review!**

**Below in no specific order you will find a list of currently confirmed participants. If you'd like to take part in this please PM me for dets or email me at the email addy listed below.**

**breathoftwilight gmail . com**

**Current line up!**

**Anne Kingsmill**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Vampgirl18**

**Jenny0719**

**covermeinfeathers**

**Fragile Human**

**Retroninjachick**

**2carm2carm2**

**Oh Jasper My Jasper**

**ExiledEddie**

**Wonder Woman 82**

**Mae liz**

**Amery Marie**

**Socact**

**Spkykid18**

**Heartbroken1**

**blackandivorykeys**

**agoraphobiantic**

**Lindsi loolabell**

**WishfulThinking03**

**Disenchanted-fairytale-92**

**XxflightlessxX**

**snshyne**

**birobird93**

**Cydryna Marie**

**Kuntrygal**

**We hope you enjoy this one as much as the Halloween one and if for someone baffling reason you missed out on the Halloween one, well scoot on over to it (located in my stories) and have a peak while you are waiting for this one to post.**

**Writers currently, activly taking part in the collab'd part of this venture-**

**Breath-of-twilight, Birobird93, Amery Marie, Anne Kingsmill, Snshyne, Vampgirl18, Jenny0719, Covermeinfeathers, Oh Jasper My Jasper, Lindsi Loolabell, Socact, Heartbroken1, Blackandivorykeys, 2carm2carm2, agoraphobiantic, 2carm2carm2 and Spykid18**


	2. Teaser

**Well damn, we are pretty much halfway through November already. Wow!**

**One shots are pouring in and the girls participating in the collab have already begun frantically working away.**

**So, in light of the on-coming holiday season and our smutalicious offerings I give you this....**

**A lil tidbit my dear, funny friend WishfulThinking03 came up with as a lil teaser of sorts, to get u in the 'Smutty Christmas' spirit.**

**xx. **

**Enjoy!**

'**Twas the night before Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas, in the Cullen house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Esme would fill them with flare;

The girls were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of mountain bears danced in the boy's heads;

And Bella in her teddy, and I in my cap,

Had just settled down with no intentions of a nap,

When from down below there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Threw open my door, down the stairs I flew like a flash,

Tore down the hallways and then a big crash.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

Emmett rattling boxes to see what was there,

With little patience left, I laid into him quick,

I wanted to be upstairs with Bella sucking my dick.

More rapid than eagles I went back as I came,

I entered the room, tonight she'd be yelling name;

"Off shirt, off pants, you too my vixen

Tonight you will be screaming "Oh Edward Mason!"

On top of the sofa! On top of the bed!

Now come to me! Come to me! Come give me head"

As her soft lips engulfed me I sent praise to the sky,

She worked with such gusto sucking my dry,

I quickly got mine then to bed we flew,

I spread her legs quickly, she'd be getting hers too .

As my tongue plunged inside her she let out a moan

I could tell she was getting close with each little groan

As I drew back my hand, to turn it around,

I played with her G spot, she came with a bound.

My hopes of control were but forsook,

When she pulled me in closer and gave me that look.

I bundled her close then onto her back,

her eyes gleamed with knowing, I was going to attack.

Her eyes -- how they twinkled! her dimples how merry!

Her cheeks were like roses, she tasted like cherry.

Her arms 'round my neck, her legs 'round my waist

I started off slowly then quickened my pace;

Just for a moment the sharp of my teeth,

Was hard to control it as she wiggled underneath;

As I thrust inside her, I felt it in my belly,

I was going to explode then have bones made of jelly.

Having her spread before me, my own personal elf

I growled out loud as she started touching herself.

She started to pant and with a twist of her head,

she let out a scream as her face turned all red;

She yelled out my name I couldn't help the smirk,

I let out a snarl as I came with a jerk,

Collapsing on top of her, I slowly arose,

With a quick little kiss on her sweet little nose;

She laid up beside me, our legs entwistled,

She started to snore with a bit of a whistle.

But I heard her whisper, before she was out like a light,

_**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."**_


	3. The End of The Beginning

**December already…Wow! And here it is…ladies and gents- what you've waited so long for – The Countdown to Christmas -**

**Breath-of-twilight here, I would like to take a moment and thank you all for joining us again ****and sincerely hope you find this countdown just as good as the first - If you are new to the countdowns- make sure to check out Countdown to Halloween- One Horny Hallows Eve- there are some spectacular one shots there as well as one sweet ass mass collab.**

**Now on to this one- we have 27 authors- 24 days before x-mas, that means…on days when our reviewers are feeling extremely kind….I give you a special treat- an extra one shot….hmmmm…sweet deal eh! Now keep in mind- there is NO voting in these countdowns, this is strictly a bunch of amazing authors getting together and having a ton of fun sharing our ideas and perviness with you, our beloved readers, so PLEASE take a moment out of your day- show u care and REVIEW! **

**Big thanks to Fragile Human for looking this over for me**** so very last minute, and Lindsi Loolabell for being there when I needed a shoulder to whine on. Luv you **

* * *

**The song in this one shot is called Christmas****, Christmas: by Cletus T Judd- go grab it on U-tube and listen to it during the beginning of this fic- it's too funny I promise. **

**W****ithout further ado, I give you…**

**My entry for the Countdown to Christmas- Have yourself a smutty lil Christmas!**

"**The End of the Beginning" By: Breath-of-twilight. Rated M **

"Dude! You so need to check out this video, come here." A deep, boisterous laugh slipped up my throat and past my lips before I had a chance to stifle it. Emmett was wearing what appeared to be an elf costume – one that must have had a serious battle with the dryer 'cause it looked like it had been shrunk to three sizes too small for him. It was green and he had red and white striped stockings covering his muscular legs, making him appear much daintier then I knew he actually was. A green button up vest covered his top half and apparently he did not feel the need to wear an undershirt with it, speckles of chest hair protruded out along the front of it where the tiny buttons were straining and about to burst. Upon his head sat the dorkiest looking red and green pointed hat, bent at the base of the point and flopped over by the weight if two tiny gold bells dangling from it.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing…what the hell are you wearing?" I walked slowly and cautiously into the living room, quickly scanning the area for anything else of the fruity, retarded nature and almost keeled over from laughter when I spotted a makeshift sleigh with three petrified looking dogs attached to it.

Just as my ass landed on the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Rose came flying in the room, "What is so dog gone funny in here?" Her unconscious use of the word 'dog' causing my sides to damn near split.

"Oh, hell no, Emmett. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rose's voice was shrill and laced with fear. Through blurry unshed tears I saw her face scrunch up in disgust and horror.

"Come on baby, hop in. Papa Elf wants to take his beautiful head elf for a ride." I sobered up slightly as his eyebrows waggled suggestively. His thoughts turning to some of the kinkiest shit I had ever had the un-pleasantry of hearing.

Rosalie blanched and took tentative, calculated steps back, backing towards the door she had just come through moments before. Shaking her head I heard her mutter 'Like hell am I stepping foot in that insane contraption,' before she scurried out of the room in such an un-like Rose manner I had no choice but to resume my painful laughter.

Emmett looked amused, not at all deterred by his wife's actions or repulsion; in fact her reaction seemed to egg him on all-the-more.

"Check this out!" Emmett boomed as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flung his massive body over the side of the sleigh-thing-a-ma-jig. In his thoughts I could hear what he was planning on doing and laughter ripped through me once again, just moments before he clicked play on the remote. A small tiny elf-guy popped onto the screen followed by dinging bells and horrible- off-tone singing.

_I don't want another fruitcake_

_I don't need another ugly tie, no_

_Heard they had a sale on go-karts_

_Down at Walmart, ho ho, a good buy_ – Wal-Mart, good God, Alice is going to have a mental breakdown if she happens to hear this song, what the hell is Emmett thinking?

_Got no money in my pocket_

_Can't believe it's Christmas_ _time_

Emmett joined in with the little elf-man on the television and began booming out the lyrics with him, just as off tune, if not worse.

_It's the crowds that bug me_

_Stuck in traffic like this_

_It's kids causing a commotion_

_It's shop-at-your-own-risk_

_It's that Tickle Me Elmo_- Emmett actually tickled his own stomach to the words…Holy hell, I think I am going to pass out! I fell against the wall- clutching my sides trying to contain my laughter. It would do no good attracting more of my family then were already currently on their way down the stairs to find out what the commotion was all about.

I glanced to the doorway as Esme and Carlisle appeared at it, both with stunned, confused expressions on their faces. Within moments Esme's lip twitched at the corner and I knew from her thoughts she too was finding this little performance rather amusing.

_It's dang unfindable_

_Christmas, Christmas, unshoppable_

_Christmas, Christmas_

_They can make a fellow uptight_

_I must have been to fifteen stores or more_

_All I wanted was a LiteBrite_

_But they sold out last night, of course_

_Tried to buy my kids a swing set_

_I'll be broke forever more_

_'Tis the season of giving_

_'Tis that time of year_

_'Twas the night before Christmas_

_'Twas a pain in the rear_

_It's that credit card payment_

_It's (uhh) unpayable_

_Christmas, Christmas, returnable_

_Christmas, Christmas_

Emmett jumping about and slapping his ass was doing far more than amuse me, it was downright hysterical and the poor dogs he had tied up to the make-shift sleigh, truly honestly, looked about to keel over from anxiety and fear. It was animal's natural instincts to fear us; we were after all the highest on the food chain. I almost felt bad for the poor mutts.

_You'll see Santa hop the rooftops_

_Rudolph's nose will be glowing so bright_

_There's a whole lot of parents losing sleep_

_Nothing's silent about this night, oh_

_Christmas is pure promotion_

_Let us not forget why_

_We're all out shopping_

_We're all out buying_

_It's the off-key caroling_

_Grandma's mistletoe kiss_

_It's that one string of light bulbs—_Emmett bent and threw a string of lights in the air, scowling at them so believably and in his thoughts he was thinking about the year we all made fun of him after finding him dangling upside-down against the side of the house- a huge hole in the bricks of the house from where his body slammed into it after somehow losing his balance while stringing the lights. He really _was _pissed at the light bulbs.

_You can't ever get lit_

_It's that gallon of eggnog_

_It's (ugh) undrinkable_

_Christmas, Christmas, decorateable_

_Christmas, Christmas_

"This part's for you my 'head elf'" Emmett hollered in between the lyrics with his head tilted towards the stairwell.

_It's the things you buy me, baby_

_It's the things I buy you, darling- "Oh, hellz_ _no he didn't" _I cringed and scrambled to my feet upon hearing Rosalie's pissed, grumbling thoughts. Emmett was in for it now.

_It's the crowds that bug me_

I bolted out the door just as Rosalie stormed in, the last thing I heard her yell was, "Are you for real Emmett? Do you really think the only thing that Christmas is to 'us' is fucking presents?"

I flew out the front door, Esme and Carlisle hot on my heels as I almost slammed into a startled looking Bella. "Where are you three going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here," Carlisle mumbled while shaking his head, he then took Esme's hand and dashed into the forest. _We're going to go for a run and come back when hopefully Rosalie has calmed down a bit._ I nodded that I had heard his thoughts and watched briefly as they tore off into the forest before reaching for Bella's hand. "Come on, why don't we go to our meadow and I'll explain there?" Bella simply nodded and twined her fingers into mine before we slowly-at a human pace- began walking towards the…our meadow.

~~o~~

"Are you serious? Emmett actually had poor defenseless dogs chained to his make-shift sleigh? I wonder what Jake would think about that gesture…" Bella's eyes at the current moment were the closest I had ever seen a vampire come to actually having tears, glistening with moisture and almost brimming at the edges, she was doubled over beside me on the wet, snow covered ground in our meadow.

I glanced around the meadow…our meadow as Bella's laughter softly died down. So much had transpired in this very place over the years.

Me, finally showing Bella who I truly was. Her, easily and readily accepting me. Laurent almost attacking her here, only to be torn apart mere feet from the edge of this perfect place by none other than the wolves. This was also the very first place Bella had run, once she did run, after her transformation. This was the place she regained her memory, where she remembered she loved me. She still had yet to re-gain all of her memories from when she was human, in fact if I were being honest she barely remembered anything, which might be a good thing, except for a few key things in her life, me being one of them, some of our time together was still rather fuzzy for her and it frustrated her to know end, but she was doing better. I mean, it had only been nine weeks since her transformation completed. Time, maybe all she needed was time. Carlisle had speculations of course. One being that her mind just could not handle the pain of the transformation and had shut down to try and protect itself, two being she simply never did anything they way everyone else did, thus instead of her slowly losing her human memories, she simply just had none at all. A fresh start- a clean slate if you will, that is what she had woken up with on that frightful third day. I remembered it all too clearly, how could I forget? That was the day I almost lost the only woman I have ever and will ever love.

"Edward…" Bella's soft, concerned voice jostled me from my reminiscing. It was still something I was getting used to, her voice being so high and tinkling, it was definitely a change I had grown to enjoy, just not one I was used to quite yet.

"Yes, love?" I held her tiny, pale hand in my own and raised it my lips, placing a feather light kiss to her wrist.

"What are you thinking about?" She rolled to her side and gazed up at me as she buried her face into my chest and inhaled deeply.

"You baby, always you. Come here." I couldn't help it, her scent was so strong, her beauty too stunning. Ever since she had been changed I had wanted her. Really wanted her and for once felt that maybe I could alleviate that want- fill it, now that she could withstand the damage making love to someone like me would surely cause.

As our lips met, there was nothing tentative about the kiss, instantly our tongues flicked out to meet and as soon as my mouth engulfed hers, she moaned so huskily I was instantly hard. She hauled her tiny body up and over me till she was straddling me, I tried hard to hide the embarrassment that was my insanely rock hard member from her by shifting slightly, however it didn't work quite as planned, just as I shifted so did she.

She gasped and her deep red irises darkened to an almost night black. I tried to move her off me, feeling ashamed and dirty, but she was having none of that. She planted her hands firmly on my chest; a low growl slipping past her slightly parted lips as she ground her little hips into me. That simple movement awoke something deep inside of me; something I never knew had been hidden deep in the pit of my being. An animal, a sexual deviant. In that instant I was a typical, hormonal male teenager. I screwed up my eyes trying to will the beast away for a moment while she continued to kiss me in an unabashed manner. I could feel the heat radiating from her core; it seeped through the fabric of my pants. Her arousal was becoming more prominent; filling the air around me and antagonizing the beast within me. This time however, her blood had nothing to do with it.

Bella moaned softly, her eyes clenched shut as she gyrated on my lap- all sense of decency now lost, I grabbed her roughly by the hips and flipped her over and underneath me.

Hovering over her, I gazed into her hooded eyes, seeing nothing but love and desire gazing back at me.

"Please Edward, I've waited so long. Please don't deny me again." Bella pleaded in a broken tone that tore at me, obviously taking my brief pause for something it was not. I was not trying to get out of this; I was trying to find the will to be gentle with her...to make our first time perfect.

"You don't see just how much I want you, do you Isabella? You give me too much credit. I couldn't stop now if I tried." Bella smiled a wicked smile I had never once seen grace her face before, almost as if her inner goddess was gloating, relieved, ecstatic.

Our lips crashed over and over...stone against stone-yet soft as soft can be, I nibbled on her bottom lip, groaning as a trickle of her venom trickled into my mouth. It was the sweetest taste and reminded me so much of what her blood had tasted like when she was human and I had to bite her to save her after the whole James thing.

"Edward....Edward....please....I need more...NOW!" _Wow, what the hell was that?_ Bella being forceful was a whole new experience for me and boy did it turn me on.

I slid my hand up her arm and palmed her breasts cautiously; looking for any signs I may be hurting her. Nothing but deep arousing sounds-moans-whimpers-squeaks escaped her lips. I screwed up my courage and tore her shirt wide open, revealing her pale, creamy, smooth skin to me. She wasn't wearing a bra for some reason, I cocked a brow at her, she just shrugged and giggled, "I ummmm...had a hard time putting it on and after tearing the fourth one into pieces, I gave up!" She smiled sheepishly up at me. Bella still had a rather hard time with her new found strength. I chuckled softly as I lowered my aching lips to her pert little breasts, wrapping my lips around them and groaning in satisfaction as they pebbled under my tongue. I lavished them properly… licking, nibbling, blowing and teasing before I made my way slowly down her chest, swirling my tongue a few times in her tiny bellybutton and relishing in the erotic noises I was able to elicit from her. I did this; I made her feel this way. Only me. All mine! The beast within me was now fully awake and present. As always with Bella he was here to stake him claim, take what he believed belonged to him. For the first time ever, I was on the completely same wavelength as him. Today- tonight Bella and I would finally join as one. Tonight she would be mine in every way possibly physically, mentally, and emotionally. _Finally!_ My inner monster growled jubilantly.

The smell of Bella's arousal hit me hard as I made my way to her core. I wanted nothing more than to lavish her with attention everywhere, but I had to taste her. It was like some long lost sense had awoken in me, demanded my attention, drew me to it. I slowly lowered myself between her legs; Bella looked down at me with a lust filled yet anxious expression on her face. "Shhhh...just lay back baby and enjoy… Just feel." I blew softly on her pretty pink bud, watching in awe as it immediately became more prominent, standing at attention for me as a soft drizzle of arousal slid out of her. I could wait no longer, my tongue whipped out and lapped at the escaping juices, my taste buds instantly doing a happy dance. If Bella's blood as a human had been the equivalent to heroin to my addict, Bella's juices would be along the lines of a subsistence one would need to survive- blood to my vampire, water to a human.....

"Fuck, Bella, you taste amazing," I growled out as I lapped greedily at the river flowing between her legs, my thumb finding its way to her bundle of nerves and applying pressure there. I watched in wonderment as Bella's whole body arched off the ground and a small tremor ran through her entire form before she collapsed back on the ground groaning and moaning.

Faster than I thought possible I had my pants off and was perfectly aligned with Bella's naked body, "Are you sure baby?" I whispered into her hair before placing a soft kiss there.

Bella nodded minutely, "As sure as I am about you, please Edward. I need you, I crave you." In the simplest words ever, Bella had just managed to explain exactly how I felt about her as well. I placed my throbbing dick at her soaked entrance, the heat emanating from her seeming almost impossible. Was it normal for a vampire to feel so warm? Looking deep into her eyes I slowly pushed forward, hissing in pleasure as her walls enveloped me, spread for me, welcomed me.

"So good... shit...." Never in my existence had I sworn as much as I had in the mere hours Bella and I had been here. This....brought out such an animalistic, bad boy side of me, it was almost...exhilarating.

I slowly pushed past Bella's barrier, feeling her whole body tense below mine and halted my movements, "You okay?" I asked as the strong fragrance of venom filled the air. I had torn her, somehow broke her. I was a monster.

"Just give me one second..." Bella murmured softly, her nails digging into the flesh of my back.

Seconds later Bella's tiny hips rose to meet mine as she edged me deeper into her. I groaned in ecstasy, it felt surreal, perfect, warm and tight and encompassing.

As our grunts and groans filled the air, our thrusts became deeper, faster, more urgent and needy. I heard birds flutter away in fear as our stone bodies slapped against each other, making crashing noises close to that of an avalanche.

I was so lost in the feelings and emotions I didn't notice Bella glaring at me.

"Not. Fast. Enough." She growled menacingly, momentarily startling me. She roughly pushed me off of her and slammed into me with such force we flew back into a tall ever green tree a few yards back. Soft, fluffy snow fell from the branches and covered our naked bodies as Bella's legged encircled my waist and I slid back into her. I spun her around and placed her against the tree as I tried to placate her with hard deep thrusts.

Her hips bucked erratically moments later and her unneeded breathing picked up, shuddering slightly as I felt her soft, wet walls clamp tightly around my dick and pulsate as if milking me. I threw my head back as a fiery shot of ecstasy flew through me. Pulling back as far as I could go without leaving her body I slammed as forcefully as I could back into her, the tree behind Bella's body cracking and shattering against the force. As I unclenched my eyes and looked into Bella's dancing amused ones, the tree we had been leaning against timbered and fell to the ground beside us. Bella clung to my neck, not wanting to separate our bodies just yet as small, hysterical giggles flew out of her swollen lips.

I joined her in boisterous laughter and gently placed her on the ground, kissing her softly on the crown of her head as my laughter died down.

Bella pulled away from me slightly, glancing around us at the disaster of a mess we had left in our orgasm induced wake.

"Well... that was on heck of an end to our beginning." She giggled, knowing full well I understood exactly what she meant, and knowing I was feeling the same way.

* * *

**Because I am a serious glutton for punishment, I am already planning the next countdown- Countdown to V-Day – Cupids little Ut Oh! Wanna write a one shot or participate in the collab- or both? PM me ASAP to secure your place and for more dets.**

**Enjoy the remainder of the Countdown my lil** **pervs. Mwah!**

_**PS…all entries are rated M…**_


	4. A Smutty Christmas

**Breath-of-twilight here- Just wanting to take a quick sec and tell you readers how fuckawesome you all, the reviews, favorites, and alerts have blown me away- you guys rock! Enjoy the rest my sweets! xx**

**And without further ado I give you:**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight**

**Title: "A Smutty Christmas"**

**Author: Birobird93**

**A/N: I, for one, LOVE Christmas. And now that I have images of Edward rolling around naked in fake snow...**

****thud****

**Ahem, I'm sorry...uh... Edward...Christmas...gingerbread houses...naked-ness...**

**Mmmm...**

**R&R Show me some lovin' 'Tis the season! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy. Happy Smut-mas!**

His name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

He was gorgeous. He was a God. He was cute and sweet and hot beyond my wildest imaginings. He was an elf. Well, not literally. Edward Cullen was my co-worker.

Where did I work? Only at one of the most humiliatingly demeaning places on the face of the Earth- Santa's Village. I could never really bring myself to love Christmas again. I hated it with a fiery passion as deep as the deepest pit in Hades.

This fucking holiday would kill me and if not, I'd do the job myself to spare my eyes from more of the torture. No more tinsel, no more glittery stars, no more pine trees and no more sleazy Santa Clauses pinching my ass and calling me their 'cheeky little elf'. My ass was not a play thing, especially not for those creep-a-zoids. But at this time of the year it was fucking impossible to get a job. Renee and her dead-beat husband were of no use to me. Charlie lived all the way across the other side of the country and was in no shape himself to lend me money, so I had to fen for myself unfortunately.

I had nowhere else to earn my money apart from this cruelty chamber and unless I wanted to live on shit and cookies for the rest of the winter, I'd need to keep it.

However, alongside the horrendous suffering placed over me through this God forsaken holiday, there was also a silver lining.

That came in the form of Edward.

I sighed in resignation as I stepped out of my Chevy truck and onto the icy blacktop of the street. I hated parking in the mall structure. Paying twenty bucks for five hours? I didn't even get paid that much myself! I grumbled incomprehensibly as I approached the mall entrance.

The Westlake Centre was pretty grand, but being that made it filled with people. I shuddered inwardly.

Ugh, people and snot-nosed children. I just prayed to whatever god there was that I wouldn't get man-handled by a five year-old again after they asked me to reach an ornament on the tree for them outside K-mart. Little bastard almost cost me my job; I tried to smack him over the face and that didn't go down too well.

The only thing that held me back was Edward and I'm not exaggerating. He pinned my arms behind my back as I practically screamed at the kid who copped a feel. I had thanked him for it later on but he just shrugged it off and told me it would be really boring to work here if I got fired. I took that as a good sign. However, signs can be misleading.

This year I had every intention of banging Edward—but he seemed too...indifferent around me. He would act so strange—going from uninterested to flirty and kind the next. How the fuck was I supposed to construe that? The automatic doors slid open and the stinging wind whipped my damp hair across my face as I entered the warm sanctuary/house of torment and pain.

The doors closed behind me with a final thud and I was faced with it all. Garlands of tinsel and fake pine wreaths were adorning the glass railings on each floor of the building. I tried to blur my vision so I could withstand the wrath of the season.

I had on my elf costume, which consisted of red tights, a skimpy little green velvet skirt, a white blouse with a red and green vest, a red hat with a bell on the end and little elf slippers—also including bells—with a trench coat over the top. So, that meant that I fucking jingled. I had to admit the costume was kind of badass for an elf, but it was still torture to me. I had my long brown curls tied up in a bun underneath my woolen beanie.

I rubbed my gloved hands together to warm them up, heading towards the little fenced area where I would spend the next five hours of the day, possibly more because Demetri—my boss and Santa himself—was such a hard ass.

I quickly skipped to the ladies room to adjust and get my hair in order. I pulled the trench coat off as well as the gloves and mentally prepped myself for the onslaught. I gathered my belongings and my bag, shoving them under Santa's throne until I could retrieve them later tonight.

Oh, I also forgot to mention that it was possibly the worst night of the year for shopping. It was fucking Christmas Eve. I sat on the wooden chair while I waited for the others to show up. The mall had been closed for the day but would be re-opened for a midnight spree for all the retards who hadn't bought their presents yet.

I was studiously staring at my nails, not knowing what looked normal or not. Tanya was the first to show up—she was an elf like me. She trotted along with Italian red pumps instead of her elf slippers. I cocked an eyebrow at her fastidious choice of uniform. She rolled her eyes at me and flipped her hair, strutting off to the ladies room. "Bitch," I muttered under my breath. I had never liked Tanya. She was such a Christmas whore. She loved everything about it, whereas I was the cynic, but what most pissed me off about her was because she was in love with Edward Cullen too. Well, she thought she was and so begun the tactile war against her. I would not bow down and let Sir. Slut-a-lot have a merry little Christmas with Edward. She also knew of my affections for him, and she used that as her secret weapon. Edward obviously knew Tanya like him, he had no idea that I did, but the fact that he didn't only left more room for humiliation when he found out. Tanya was determined to get him in the sack—and having him know that she was interested was sort of a head start.

I, for one, knew that he hated her.

But she wasn't going down without a fight, never surrendering and always being extremely indomitable. She was a fighter, I'd give her that—but that's it. Anymore and her ego would be the size of a small country. She also had a posse—Lauren, Jess and Rosalie.

They also worked here but they got off for the night, lucky bitches. I assumed it was because they blew Demetri into a submission. If it took a full round of oral sex on my boss to get off work, there was no way I was going to do it.

Besides, anything that had been in their mouth was unhygienic. I'd blow a race horse before I laid my hands on that thing. Even thinking about it was making me nauseated. Just as I was sure I was going to hurl, Edward strode up to the village, smiling down at me. My heart beat thumped loudly in my chest and my cheeks stained a familiar pink.

"Uh..." I stammered.

"Hello, Bella. You're looking lovely this evening. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he enquired articulately.

I blanched and just stared, bewildered at how fucking sexy his voice sounded when he did that. Oh, if I ever got him into bed, I would make him talk dirty like that to me all night long.

"Are you feeling alright?" he prised, leaning down to my eye level and taking my hand.

Tingles of electricity flowed through my hand and I swore that he had to feel it. It was so fucking strong. God, I needed to eat him right there. Finally, my brain thawed itself and began constructing a response.

"Uh, hey...Ed-ward." I smiled. "How are you tonight?"

He smiled crookedly and my panties were soaked. I gulped loudly and bit my bottom lip which didn't go unnoticed by him. I quickly scanned my eyes over him inconspicuously. He was wearing his uniform—an elf suit. Green tights instead of red—which he hated, velvet shorts, a white dress shirt, a vest, a hat with a bell and the traditional elf slippers. I had to stand up, afraid I would leave a wet patch on the back of my skirt.

"I'm good. Not too psyched about this midnight sale thing. What kind of shit are they pulling, keeping us here?" he said frowning.

I nodded vehemently in agreement.

"It's revenue raising," I said shrugging.

"That's obvious," he muttered.

I took a deep breath—he smelled of cologne, something sexy and dark. Oh, fuck on a stick. I bit my lip to keep from groaning. I had to slowly remove my hand from his grasp and clasp them behind my back to keep from throwing him down on Santa's throne and giving him a _White_ Christmas. Oh, man, was I dreaming of a white Christmas right now.

"You want coffee?" he asked, grinning again, his eyes alight.

I sighed and nodded. If Edward was with me every Christmas, I think I could bear it somehow. Before he left for the Starbucks on the third floor—we were on the ground level—he leaned closer to me again with his brow furrowed in concentration. I froze and held still, not knowing what the fuck I should do. I held back a gasp as I heard him inhale at my neck. He pulled back with his eyes closed, his jaw tight. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking. My hands were trembling and I knotted them tighter together. If he wasn't careful, he would be filing a sexual harassment suit against me for groping his manly bits. I shuddered as his lips parted. His face broke out into a satisfied smile. He slowly opened his eyes to my gawking. He smirked slightly.

"Freesias," he murmured.

I raised my eyebrows in question, my face gone slack and my brain turning to mush.

"Your perfume," he replied. "It's smells so good. You haven't worn that one in a while. I've missed it. It's kind of..." he bit his bottom lip and my eyes bulged out of my head.

I had no idea how fucking erotic that looked. I bet when I did it, I just looked like a mangy dog, gnawing on my own face. I suppressed another shudder and groan. I didn't need that to explain to him. He liked my perfume? He actually paid attention to that? If possible, he was even more fuck-worthy than before. I felt myself growing hopeful. Could he feel the same way? Or was this all just some cosmic joke? I guess I'll find out soon.

"It's like my mother's," he finally deduced.

My smile fell and I felt like someone had punched me...hard. Ouch. This was incredibly uncomfortable. I reminded him of his mother. I felt like kicking myself. I looked away from his face then. He looked equally horrified at what he had just said. He cleared his throat then and walked off chanting 'coffee' under his breath. I wanted him to think of me as sexy, as a sexy elf, as a sexy angry elf. I sighed dejectedly. I guess it was a fucking cosmic joke. Well, Universe, that was real fucking funny.

~~~___~~~

Ten minutes later, everyone had arrived for the night. Shoppers and staff. The speakers were chiming out dismal carols which Tanya continued to mimic—not well, I might add. Edward kept looking at me awkwardly as if he regretted meeting me in the first place. And, Jacob, the other male elf was eyeing me like a candy cane he intended to gobble up. Don't get me wrong, Jacob was as cute as a basket of puppies, but... Sigh. He just wasn't Edward.

Edward was the alpha, omega...the best of the best, the hottest of the fucking hottest. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the child of two Greek gods.

I fumbled with the gift bags that concealed some cheap pens, wrist bands, a water bottle and some stickers for the kids. I dropped a candy cane in each one as they left Santa's knee. I shifted my weight, bored as I stood there silently. A four year old girl was getting her picture taken with the fat, bearded Demetri. It looked like she didn't particularly care for the occasion or the scary looking man she was sitting on. I stared at her apologetically, but also in understanding.

_I know how you feel, little girl. I know how you feel._ I helped her down and gave her an extra candy cane for being such a trooper, and mostly because she reminded me of myself. After that little group, Santa decided to take a smoke break so that meant we had a break too. I quickly attached the 'Santa will be back in ten' sign on his cushioned chair. It was a pretty big fucking chair, so I had to stretch on my tip toes so everyone could see it properly. Without so much as a verbal warning, a hand slapped hard across my ass. I had to hold back the shriek it ensued because there were still hoards of people around. At least this part of Santa's village was a little isolated from view—there were mini cottages and Christmas trees surrounding, but what about the people on the upper levels? Full view. I mentally cursed whoever did it even before I whipped my head around, shocked.

"What the hell, Mike?" I sneered.

He grinned at me shamelessly and shrugged.

"How's it goin', Belly Bee." He said cheerfully, using the foul nickname he conjured up for me.

I rolled my eyes. Mike, a sales assistant at Macy's. What a douche packer. I felt like punching him in the throat for being so dense as to assuming that I actually _wanted_ that kind of attention from him. I put my hands on my hips and his smile got bigger.

"You look upset," he noted.

Well, no shit Sherlock. I would have never figured that out.

"You should come have some coffee with me." He offered.

I considered...for about two seconds.

"No, thanks." I answered, maneuvering around him.

He clucked his tongue in disapproval. I side-stepped him but he only mirrored the movement and leaned his hand up against the fake wooden cottage next to us. I gnashed my teeth together. There was nothing shittier than a Christmas shopping extravaganza where the man you love says you remind him of his mother, your bitch of a co-worker silently torments you with her glares and flirting with said man, and then when the man you _do not_ want any attention from will not stop dishing it out to you.

"Listen, Mike," I said scornfully. He looked a little wounded. I didn't feel bad. He did that all the time. Once, the puppy-dog eyes look had worked and he had tried to un-do my bra at the bus station. Pervert.

"I'm busy. I'm..." I fished around in my brain for an excuse.

"Meeting me for coffee." Edward said suddenly, appearing behind Mike.

I started, not knowing he was listening. I hadn't even known he was still here. I thought he would have escaped any conversation with me at the first chance he got. Mike tensed up slightly, sensing the challenge in Edward's words. I smiled triumphantly and giddily as my hopes grew again that Edward didn't dislike me as much as I thought he did.

Edward then walked around Mike and placed his arm around my waist. I let him do it. Why the fuck would you protest? I felt my confidence flare at his touch and for a moment I could see that he might actually like me...the way I liked him. But it was foolish to hope for the impossible. I chanced a peek up at Edward's face. He glanced at me surreptitiously from the corner of his eye. I looked back to Mike who looked a little petulant.

"I'll see you later then." I said, making it clear that he was unwelcome.

"Fine." He snapped.

Edward flinched, taking a step forward. My eyebrows rose to my hairline. Was this going to turn into a fight? Oh, goody! The fighting thing...it was so hot. I was growing wet just thinking about it—what the fucking hell? God, I was so messed up. I frowned to myself before I snapped out of it.

"What the hell's your problem?" Mike asked Edward. I noted the tightness of his jaw and how his hands clenched and unclenched. He may be wearing an elf suit, but he was the most fucking intimidating thing in this building.

"Treat her with some respect," Edward retorted. I bit my lip, smiling.

He was defending me. I felt so warm inside.

"She likes it when I flirt with her," he defended.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped my mouth. Edward glanced back at me then turned to Mike.

"Doesn't sound like she does, Newton." He said evenly.

Mike rolled his eyes then stared back at me, shaking his head.

"Whatever, she's just a tease anyway. She'll let you have a whiff of the honey pot but won't let you dip your spoon."

I glowered at him, wishing I could use the stars at the top of the trees as ninja weapons. I'd be one kick ass ninja elf.

"Oh, I have." Edward responded coolly, smugly.

My eyes got even wider before but I didn't correct him. I don't think I wanted to. Let him think I had fucked Edward. I wanted to think I had fucked Edward. I shifted my stance slightly, growing uncomfortable again with the amount of moisture between my legs just at the thought of having Edward there. Mike was speechless. He clashed his teeth together before stalking off angrily. Edward was shaking with what looked like laughter.

So, I only saw it fitting to laugh too. When he finally turned to stare at me, the look on his face was not amused. I gulped and halted my laughter. He took a step closer to me, his hand reaching up to my face. I gasped quietly at the sudden contact. He was touching me so tenderly. Fuck! If he didn't take those elf pants off right now, I was going to lose it!

Just as he inched his face towards mine, his eyes full of internal conflict, the mother fucking boss had to show up. I was practically panting with anticipation until he came storming in. I almost groaned at the interruption.

I felt compelled to yell at him for coming back so soon. That would only put me in a boat without a paddle up shit creek. I couldn't afford to piss the boss off. So, like a good, conservative girl, I took a step back from Edward. I almost whimpered at the loss of his body heat and scent. I strolled over to Demetri, throwing a smile over my shoulder at Edward. He sighed and followed before we started up the Santa meetings again. Children and their parents filed in impatiently. The word I was looking for was purgatory.

Yes, that was it. These little heathens/ devil spawn were put on this Earth to terrorize me. But the usual pain seemed to dull as I thought about Edward and how close we had come to kissing before. I felt all wrong and dirty thinking about sex when I was supposed to be an elf. I was just a little perverted elf, that's all. We all have our flaws. By the time midnight rolled around, the mall security were directing the people outside. It was done and tomorrow I could sleep in! I was happy about that fact but not about the fact that I would be alone.

Tanya quickly skipped off home, claiming she had a PMS migraine so she couldn't help pack up or anything.

Bitch. I groaned inwardly when Demetri and Jacob ditched me to go home too. I was close to setting the place on fire when I turned around to see Edward standing before me. I was standing in front of Santa's throne, left over gift bags held haphazardly in my arms. I gulped, wondering what was going to happen now.

The lights were off and it was just the dull illumination of the fairy lights that guided my movements. Edward walked slowly over to me. He had changed into his normal clothes, his jacket clutched in his left hand. I licked my lips unconsciously.

My eyes moved involuntarily to his soft pouty lips. His tongue flicked out to lick his and I had to grip the arm of the throne to keep from falling over. My knees were weak and my breathing was labored. His footsteps echoed in the cavernous building.

He watched me intently, like a predator. He stepped up the slight incline towards where I was standing in front of the chair. He looked cautious but also determined. I didn't move when he stood just inched from my body.

I didn't move when he pinched a piece of hair between his thumb and forefinger and tucked it behind my ear. I didn't move when he threw his jacket on the ground lazily. I didn't move when his eyes began to blaze. I did move, however, when he kissed me. I gasped and groaned at the unforgettable sensation of his lips on mine.

The slippery, plastic gift bags were already long forgotten as I moved my hands up to his neck. I let my fingers splay out in his delectable hair, tugging his face closer. He groaned when I let him gain entry to my mouth. His tongue slid inside, moving against my own. I felt so fucking elated. The dingy little stereo beside Santa's throne was still busting out crappy carols, but I felt the strange urge to sing along. I held myself back.

Our breathing was labored and our movements were desperate and hungry. I had longed and dreamed of this moment for so fucking long. My body craved Edward Cullen, and who was I to deny it? With a swift, fluid movement, Edward's button down was ripped open. He groaned at my spontaneousness. I smiled and bit my lip, letting my eyes roll back in my head as his lips and tongue travelled the length of my throat.

"Fuck," I whispered, gasping.

"Yeah." he finished my sentence.

That was it. My hands moved to tear his shirt all the way off. My eyes took in his beautifully sculpted chest. His green eyes bored into mine, his bronze hair glowing in the twinkle lights. He looked magnificent. He noticed my new found urgency and got to work on my costume. He unbuttoned the vest, throwing that aside. My blouse was off in two seconds flat, the buttons strewn across the fake snow. I pushed Edward's pants down his legs and he quickly stepped out of them, kicking his shoes off in the process. I kissed along his shoulder and down his chest as he undid the zipper on my skirt, pushing it and my tights down my legs. His fingers then moved up my spine, causing me to shudder. He unclasped my bra, throwing it somewhere where I didn't see. One more garment and we would be completely naked together. Well, except for the elf hat and my elf slippers. Edward stared at me with hooded eyes, leaning down to nibble the skin of my neck and shoulder as he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of my red lace panties.

"Nice," he murmured approvingly, a smile in his voice.

I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I squeaked, feeling the moisture grow as he slid the lace down my thighs, to my knees then my ankles.

I kicked them off, sending them flying. They landed on the face of a plastic snowman. Lucky cad. He already had a grin on his face. My skin was flushed and sensitive. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. He turned us around in a circle before sitting down on Santa's throne. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. I smiled at Edward, meeting his eyes.

"I want you so badly," he whispered, his fingers brushing up and down my rib cage.

His eyes flickered down to my puckered nipples. He licked his lips. I groaned, moving closer. I reached my hand up to my hat but Edward's hand stopped me, he had a devilish grin on his face.

"No. Don't. Leave it." He said.

I was breathing hard hovering over his lap. My jingling slipper accidentally kicked the CD player and the song skipped. I positioned myself over his throbbing erection. I couldn't wait any longer. God, I needed him inside me. And, by the looks of his equipment, I would want it over and over and over....and over and over...and over again. And over again. My hands grasped his toned shoulders as his hands guided my hips over his lap. I slowly sat down over him, his cock entering my hot awaiting core. It truly was the season to be jolly. We both moaned gutturally as the sensation hit us like a brick wall. My insides quaked and my lip trembled. Edward's head fell back against the back of the chair as I began rocking against him. The bell on my hat started jingling with each move I made. His swollen member filled me so completely that I wasn't sure he could actually fit. Luckily he did. I wasn't disappointed. He was more than I expected. His hands tightened, his fingers digging into my skin as I sped up my movements. The friction of our bodies moving together was so erotic; it filled me with such an overwhelming pleasure. He grunted and growled like an animal. I grabbed his hair, pulling his face back to mine and licking my tongue over his lips.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so fucking good," he moaned into my mouth.

I wailed in pleasure as his fingers travelled down between us to my sensitive mound. It was then that I noticed the music playing.

"_Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane..." _

I closed my eyes and basked in the moment...the pleasure, the euphoria of finally having Edward. I gripped his shoulders tighter as I rocked harder and faster. He was panting hard, trying to keep from cumming too early. He was doing well considering the assault I was giving him. He licked his thumb and pushed it into my clit again, rubbing rhythmically. That, paired with the sounds we were making and our skin slapping together, the feeling of him inside me, the bells jingling and the look of his face, of his eyes. The feeling of _him_, it all became too much. I screamed out loud, unabashedly. He ducked his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth, moving my hips with his hands as I came down from my high. He gently nipped my breast and I elicited a gasp. He didn't fail to deliver, the naughty little elf. I just hoped that security wouldn't get the wrong idea, think I was getting attacked and come running. That would totally spoil the mood. Plus, Edward hadn't gotten his high yet. I wasn't about to let that happen. I heard the music again, the chorus of the song and put my own little twist on it.

_Here comes Edward Cullen, here comes Edward Cullen, right down Bella Swan's lane..._

I lifted myself off of Edward's lap before moving back down onto him. He growled before burying his face into my neck, his body tensing and his hot cum hitting my inside walls. His breath was hot against my skin, panting with exhaustion.

How long had I wanted to do that? The feeling of him getting off only triggered my second orgasm which ripped through me more fiercely than the first. I was left a screaming, moaning lunatic. I didn't make an attempt to move from him. Neither did he. He grasped my waist tightly, staring into my eyes. We both grinned stupidly, but I couldn't have given a fuck. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. He ran his nose up the side of my face, along my ear. He nibbled on my ear lobe and I shuddered. A chuckle sounded inside his chest. I sighed and realized that I should get dressed again. I slowly pulled myself off of him. He hissed at the feeling of the cold air on his cock. I grinned and turned around. He sat there on Santa's throne, watching me as I scrounged through the fake snow for all my clothes. I was retrieving my tights from the ginger bread house when Edward spoke.

"Stop. Right. There." He said; his hand stretched out.

He stood up then and the flush returned to my cheeks as I watched him walk—naked—towards me. He pinned me against the little house, putting a hand on either side of my head. I dropped my clothes at our feet as he pressed his arousal against me.

I gasped, growing sopping wet within seconds. His hands grasped my face gently, his lips coming into contact with mine again. He worked slowly, this one. He gently caressed my cheek before letting it explore down my neck, to my collar bone, my chest and then cupping my breast in his hand. He squeezed and I groaned, my hand grabbing his ass and pushing him against me. He grunted, unable to keep up with the gentle stuff.

He lifted me until my legs wrapped around his hips. He used the house as leverage, pushing me against it before plunging inside. My bells jingled in unison, I wailed and cried out his name as he thrust again. How much more pleasure could I take? I was going to pass out soon! My head fell against his shoulder as he pumped me harder. I groaned, breathing hard against his skin in ecstasy.

"Jesus! More!" I cried out.

He squeezed my thighs with his hands, angling my hips forward and out from the wall slightly. He thrust hard, hitting the exact right spot and causing me to scream again.

"Fuck! Edward!" I cried.

"Bella," he groaned.

"Oh, God, Bella."

I clenched my eyes shut, shuddering. My walls clenched around him as I came. He let himself go then, too. Satisfied with giving me three orgasms. I was sweaty, he was sweaty. That was so freaking hot. He unclenched his teeth and slowly opened his eyes to meet mine. I was dazed and exhausted. We collapsed onto the fake snow, surrounded by lit up reindeer and little snow men. My chest was heaving with each breath, as was Edward's. We shared a long stare, smiling the entire time.

"I can't believe I told you that you remind me of my mother," he recalled, horrified.

I laughed. It doesn't look that way anymore.

I think I've changed my mind. This is, by far, the best fucking holiday of the year. I loved Christmas. I turned to Edward then, smiling.

"Merry Christmas."


	5. A Present Returned

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**A/N: **I want to thank Breathoftwilight for asking me to participate in the countdown. I also need to thank my fuckawesome beta, Vanessarae, Redvelvetheaven for previewing and the girls of the LoD—Araeo, EchoesofTwilight, and my wifey, Nerac.

This is a little different from Bad Habit—less angst, more sweet. Let me know what you think, por favor.

Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

**Author: Amery Marie**

**A Present Returned  
**Song Used: All I Want For Christmas Is You

~//~

It was Christmas Eve and the already awful Seattle traffic had been just brutal. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset that he was running late. She knew what it was like trying to get through cross town traffic at that time of night. He smiled to himself as he locked up his car and headed across the street to her apartment.

He had been thrilled when his phone rang and he heard her ringtone unexpectedly, but he had been absolutely elated when she invited him over that evening to exchange Christmas presents. He was so eager that he found himself agreeing before she had even finished speaking. Truth be told, the prospect of seeing her was the only thing that got him through the remainder of the shit day he'd had. They had only been seeing each other a short time, but he was already over the moon for her.

He hoped that she felt the same way, but she was just so hard to read… and he was good at reading people. He really kind of liked it though; she never did what he expected and it kept him on his toes. His smile grew bigger…_ luck was finally on his side…_ when he caught the door to her apartment building after a tiny, willowy girl with short, dark hair and elfin features exited. No longer needing to be buzzed in, he could surprise his girl. _His girl…_ He liked the sound of that.

God, she was incredible… amazing really. She was more than he had ever hoped for. He hadn't even dreamed that a girl like her, so perfectly made for him, existed. She was an endlessly fascinating conundrum that he was certain he could spend the rest of his life with and never grow tired of.

She was shy with a bold streak, modest but could drive him crazy with just a look… and she knew it. She was exceedingly bright, yet sweetly gullible, witty and articulate, yet stuttered and stumbled over her words quite frequently. She hated attention, but drew it to her naturally and effortlessly. She scandalized you with one breath and blushed like a schoolgirl with the next, but make no mistake, despite that blush, she was all woman. And that blush… _oh god that blush_… it made him want to do very, _very,_ bad things to her. He groaned to himself in his head and rolled his eyes, realizing that he sounded like a Billy Joel song.

_Oh, well._ He was a sucker for the girl and he didn't care who knew it.

~//~

Soon enough, he was at her door. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the ridiculous case of nerves that had unexpectedly hit him, and then knocked…

He waited a few moments, but got no answer and knocked again…

Still nothing. _Hmmmm…? Had he gotten the day wrong? _No, he was certain that she had said for him to come over that night at 8:00, and according to his watch it was 8:25. He was late, even later than he thought he would be, and he hadn't called. Maybe she had given up on him coming by and made other plans? It was Christmas Eve, after all. He couldn't rightfully expect her to wait around for him all night. _Why hadn't he called or texted her? He was such an idiot. He should have called... _

He knew she was home, he could faintly hear music or something coming from inside… _maybe she didn't want to talk to him and was purposely ignoring him?_ That wasn't really like her, though.

He knocked again, and when he got no answer this time, he started to worry. All these different scenarios, none of them ending well, played through his mind and he finally gave in to his fears… he tried the doorknob. When it opened with a soft _click,_ he wasn't certain whether or not to feel relief over being able to reach her if she was hurt, or if he should already be on the phone with 9-1-1, just in case there was an intruder inside. _He made a mental note to discuss personal safety…_ and possibly installing a deadbolt…_ with her when he found her to be okay, and she had to be okay._

He stepped inside her apartment to the strains of some random Christmas song that he paid no attention to except to note that it appeared to be coming from somewhere down the hallway on the far side of the living room.

…_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is you…_

He softly called out her name, not wanting to startle her… _or her attacker, as the case may be; he wasn't sure…_ and then glanced around her apartment. He was only slightly relieved that there didn't appear to be anything out of order, but admittedly, he couldn't say for sure. He really wasn't that familiar with her apartment, since they didn't spend much time there. She had a roommate while he lived alone, so any time spent in, they tended to spend at his apartment. He shut the door softly behind himself and found his feet carrying him in the direction that the music seemed to be coming from…

…_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree.  
I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.  
Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.  
I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is you.  
You baby… _

…her room.

~//~

Standing in front of yet another door… _this one being the door to her room_… with his hand on the knob, he didn't know whether to knock or just open the door, but he guessed that it depended on what he would find on the other side… _which of course he wouldn't know until the door was open_. Realizing the circular logic he had just trapped himself in, he decided to just go for it… kind of. He said her name once more, quietly… _half of him hoping that she wouldn't hear him…_ and still unsure of what he would find, turned the knob. Pushing the door open, he gulped audibly and nearly broke out into a sweat at what lay before him…

…_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.  
I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick.  
I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click.  
'Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight.  
What more can I do, baby? All I want for Christmas is you.  
You… _

"Bella…?" He asked, his voice cracking and croaking when he saw Bella spread out across the bed before him wearing… practically nothing.

Red satin, 'practically nothing', more specifically.

Starting with the red soled, black leather heels on her feet, he looked her up and down sl-o-o-o-wly. One shapely leg was slightly bent, the heel of that shoe digging into the bed, while the other lay flat on the red silk duvet. He looked like a burning man standing there--slack jawed with a white-knuckled death grip on the door knob--which is exactly what he was. His eyes, lit from within, roamed up the sheer red stocking encasing her leg to the black, diamond and ribbon accented garter attached to it and paused.

He licked his bottom lip as he eyed the strip of milky white flesh showing between the tops of her thigh highs and the edge of the short, tight, red and white, faux fur-trimmed, skirt-looking thing. _Goddamn, she is beautiful_, he thought as his eyes continued their journey north. Running over her smooth, flat stomach, partially covered by a red corset, he noted how it accented the curve of her hip as it ran into her waist, nipping in before swelling gently out again as it continued on to cover her breasts.

_And, mmmmm! Her breasts! _They were practically heaving from her shallow and fast, but not quite panting, breaths. He came to the top edge of the corset and saw that it was trimmed in the same faux fur as the scrap of fabric sitting low on her hips masquerading as a skirt, the trim outlining and effectively drawing the eye to the succulent mounds of flesh that were practically spilling out of the top. He decided right then and there that he loved corsets, and couldn't for the life of him understand why they had ever gone out of vogue as everyday undergarments.

~//~

While the main part of his mind was absorbed with eye-fucking the dark-haired beauty lounging in front of him, another part of his mind… _the part that thought too much, if you asked anyone he knew… _was busy analyzing the situation. He wasn't sure what to make of finding her like this, but she certainly wasn't helping his resolve. Ordinarily he would have known what to do, but then again, ordinarily he would have bagged her and tagged her already. Ordinarily his relationships with girls were purely physical, but at the same time, he wasn't a man-whore partaking in a string of one night stands, either.

They were like long term, mutually beneficial arrangements—they both had an escort when needed, and they both got off. _Win; win._ It wasn't that he hadn't wanted a long term relationship or that he had been hurt in the past, he had just never felt a meaningful or emotional connection with any of the girls that he had dated… _until her_.

He was taking things slow with her… _geriatric-like as far as she was concerned._ Kissing and a few small 'over the clothes' touches… _strictly above the waist…_ were as far as they had gone in their physical relationship and it wasn't for lack of effort on her part… _she'd been subtly giving him the green light for at least a month._ Nor was it for lack of desire on his part. He wanted her… _God, did he want her…_ but he also wanted to not fuck things up. He really thought that she could be _the one_, but he was having a hard time remembering it at that moment.

He skimmed his eyes over her breasts, shifting in an effort to discreetly adjust his now painfully trapped erection, as he moved up to her pouting, red lips. Their eyes met for the first time since he'd entered the room—hers heavy lidded, seductive, umber pools of limpid desire and his questioning, hesitant, but still dark with his barely contained desire. Unable to meet her siren's eyes any longer without attacking and having his wicked way with her, he let his eyes roam back down her body.

His desire to rush to her bed and crush her to him before burying himself inside her was warring with his need to make her feel treasured, to show her just how amazing and beautiful and sexy she was, how much she meant to him.

…_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere.  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air,  
And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing.  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
Won't you please bring my baby to me…_

It was then, with Christmas music playing in the background while staring unknowingly at his Christmas 'gift' lounged enticingly on the dais of her bed, that it suddenly hit him with the force of a wrecking ball… _he was in love with her_. Gob smacked by his epiphany, he was still bewildered when she finally spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she said in her best sex kitten voice, sounding all husky and breathy. Lust caused her normally soprano to drop an octave lower, and his eyes to snap to hers.

~//~

She felt hot and cold all at once, as his heated gaze sent a ripple through her body that started low in her belly and spread outward from there. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, and in that time she lived, she died, was reborn again. Her anxiety ramped up and her nerves began to ping with the knowledge that, whether for good or bad, from that moment on, things would never be the same again; everything was about to change. Of course, being so far out of her comfort zone as she tried to play the vixen did nothing to ease the tension… _she knew that he was far out of her league_… especially in front of him.

She wanted him so badly, he had to know it, but no matter how much she tried to tempt him, he never pushed the invisible boundaries that he had set and she had to know why. Surely she wasn't the only one that felt something between them. Whenever she was around him, the unbearable desire she felt, the electricity running between them, it made her want to crawl out of her skin. She couldn't believe that it was one sided, but his chaste kisses and the careful distance he kept between them was starting to convince her that it was.

Sure, he seemed to enjoy hanging out with her and he held her hand in public, but she was tired of PG-13. What she wanted was an X rating, but she'd settle for NC-17. _Hell, she would settle for rated R so long as they were no longer trapped in 'no touching' land_. She refused to feel like a slut… _well, she was trying to._ It had been four months for fuck's sake, and the one time he accidentally grazed her boob with the back of his hand, he apologized profusely and rushed home, leaving her standing on the landing in front of her apartment door with tears pooling in her eyes. _What had she done wrong?_

She glanced down and took in her appearance for the millionth time since Alice, her roommate had helped kit her up and she blushed. The incarnadine hue of her shame and embarrassment colored her pale skin from her cheeks to her breasts, and she dropped her eyes to her lap to hide the tears that were pooling there. _Was he not attracted to her? Duh, you idiot, _she thought, feeling foolish. _Of course he wasn't_, came the negative voice in her head again.

The fact that she had convinced herself that he felt anything more than fraternally towards her only proved one thing… _her denial knew no bounds_. She secretly prayed to be swallowed up by a black hole or to be hit by a rogue comet—anything other than have to face the rejection that was coming.

~//~

Sensing her discomfort, but not knowing why, he attempted to capture her eyes with his. "Bella? Bella, sweetheart?"

It took several minutes, but she finally lifted her eyes to peer at him from underneath her lashes. _So fucking sexy_, he thought. His cock twitched, and he had to resist the urge to palm himself over his clothing. His hand was already en route to his groin when he noticed her watery eyes. His ensuing confusion over as to why she was crying put an end to that, halting his hand midair. He had never been able to handle a crying girl; nothing made him feel more impotent_… and not in that way._

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Was I not supposed to…? Oh, God," he stated lowly, his voice hollow and tinny in both of their ears.

_What he had done?_

He felt so stupid as it occurred to him that she didn't want him. He had walked in on someone else's seduction. His words began to backtrack while his body remained firmly in place, like his feet were welded to the floor. "I shouldn't have… I knocked. I didn't mean to just walk in… like this. Clearly, I am interrupting. You were expecting someone and I'm sure he will be here soon…"

At the exact same time his rambling started, Bella began muttering her own apologies. The dam finally filled, a tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "I am s-s-sorry. I thought you… but, I was wrong…" His words hit her.

_He thought what?_

Sitting up in the center of the bed, her knees drawn towards her chest, her tears began to fall in earnest. Eviscerated by his words, she was startlingly aware of her indecency. _Never had she felt like such a whore. _Edward continued standing there, the horrified look on his face only making her tears fall faster. It wasn't until she started to pull the expensive bedspread (that she had bought specifically for the occasion) over her scantily clad person that Edward manned up, pulled his head out of his ass, and began to sort out the rapidly unraveling situation. For a moment all he could do was rejoice—_she wants me! She really wants me and not some other clown! All of this was for me!_

Her continued muttering snapped him back to reality. "…I should have known… I mean, you're _you_ and I'm me… such an idiot…"

Suddenly he was beside the bed looming over her, wrapping his large hand around her wrist as she began to pull the duvet over her body.

"Stop," he commanded roughly, his voice hoarse with both the strain of containing himself and shame over his stupidity.

She refused to meet his gaze, not wanting those piercing green eyes of his to see her mortification or her tears, but mostly she didn't want to see proof of his repulsion in his eyes when he let her down easy… _'cause he was a nice guy like that_.

"Bella, look at me, please," he pleaded. She shook her head once, gently. "Bella, was this for me?"

She wouldn't answer him. As smart as he was, it occurred to him that he was being pretty dumb at that moment. In a brief moment of clarity, he saw things from her perspective and it allowed him to hope. Bella, his beautiful, slightly shy, somewhat modest girl had put herself out there while he just stood there like an oaf and ogled her. Had she mistook his lack of action for rejection? Was this really all for him? _Oh, God, please let this be for him._

Either way, he knew what he had to do. It was simple really—he either had to walk away with his self-doubting assumptions, most likely ruining… _perhaps forever_… his chance at a relationship with the amazing woman in front of him. Or, he had to take a risk and put himself out there the way she had. He couldn't lose her because of this… _and fuck if he didn't want his Christmas present; he was a selfish bastard after all_.

He smirked at that thought, but quickly wiped it off his face and got down to the business of saving his life, because as sure as the sun would rise the next morning, she was it for him. She was his life now, and it didn't matter that it had only been four months; it wouldn't have mattered if it had been four days—he knew…

"Bella, I'm in love with you."

~//~

She looked up at him incredulously, murder in her eyes. _Fuck! What had he done wrong now? Could he do anything right tonight?_

"Right!" She scoffed. "Just go, Edward."

He was no longer burning, now he was drowning and desperate. "I'm not going until you believe me. What do I have to do to convince you? What do I have to…?"

"I was surprised when you asked me to go for coffee. I'm not your usual type—I'm too smart and not nearly slutty or blonde enough—I just assumed that you wanted to copy my bio notes. By the time we started seeing each other, I knew what kind of reputation you had… but I decided that you were worth the risk. There seemed to be some kind of energy between us, but it's okay, I get it—it's one sided. I don't need a sympathy fuck. Just go."

A choking cough tore from his throat at the words 'sympathy fuck'. _Is that what she thought? _He started to speak, but she cut him off before he could spit it out. "We seemed to have a good time together; I thought you were attracted to me, but when you never made a move… I just… At first I told myself that you were just trying to be a gentleman, but the longer it went on despite my obvious interest—" she blushed and studied her hands in her lap, "—in progressing, I began to realize that you just weren't interested in that… not with me, at least.

"Even so, you would look at me sometimes and I would think I could see in your eyes that you wanted me. So Alice came up with this brilliant plan—" she rolled her eyes and snorted, "—and I told myself that if it didn't work, then at least I would know once and for all and I could quit torturing myself. So, you did me a favor really. I'm okay…"

"Well, I'm not," he snapped, interrupting her. He had gotten angrier and angrier with every word she uttered until he finally couldn't take it any longer. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, that I am _in love_ with you. You have no idea how difficult it's been to hold myself back, but I didn't want to fuck things up with you or have you thinking that I was only trying to get down your pants. You're right though…

"You aren't like any of the girls that I've been with in the past. You are so much fucking _more_ than that. God!" He was desperately trying to swim to shore, and his breathing was increasing from his efforts.

"I got here just as someone was leaving…" Bella rolled her eyes and groaned. "Alice?" She nodded. "So, I catch the door thinking I'm lucky because now I can surprise you, but you don't answer when I knock. When I found the door unlocked, I started thinking the worst, but then I find you sprawled out like this, looking six different kinds of fuckable and so Goddamn beautiful that I can't believe it.

"I was certain I'd heard you wrong, that you were expecting someone else, because this can't be for me. You are too fucking good for me, I haven't done a thing deserve you…"

No longer clutching the duvet, she turned her body toward his and stared intensely into his eyes with her lips slightly parted. Her tongue came out, flicking against her bottom lip nervously as she seemed to come to a decision. Quietly, her voice no more than a whisper, she said, "Edward, shut up..."

He still had his fingers wrapped around her wrist, and when she pulled her arm towards her forcefully, it caused him to fall directly onto her. His arms instinctively went out in front of him, and even though he was a bit late, he managed to keep most of his weight off of her, landing with his elbows on either side of her head. He looked down at her, shocked and a little concerned, but underneath it all was an intense, overwhelming joy that threatened to burst from him.

"…and kiss me, now. Before I change my mind." She finished, smirking at him. She followed it up with a saucy wink that went straight to his dick, and then his mouth was on hers in a kiss that was far from chaste. It was passionate and searing and the most intense kiss either of them had ever experienced. It went on and on and on until finally, Edward slowed it down and pulled away, both of them panting.

~//~

Bella was pouting so adorably that his heart clenched in his chest. He brought his face back down to hers, Bella puckering up, only to be disappointed when he kissed the tip of her nose. She huffed a little in annoyance causing him to chuckle, and just like that, the sex kitten came out to play again.

Offering him the sternest look she could muster up—although her panting and lust clouded, hooded eyes detracted from it somewhat, and the slight whine to her voice didn't help either—said breathlessly, "Don't stop, Edward."

He looked down at her so lovingly, that her heart leapt in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly. He lowered his torso back down to her, nuzzling his face into her neck, and then turned his head to whisper into her ear, "I have no intention of stopping, Bella… but I want to take this slow—" he nibbled on her earlobe, "—I want to worship you and make this special for both of us."

His mouth moved to the sensitive skin behind her ear, sucking on it and making her shiver, before moving back to her ear and continuing on. "I want to hear you say my name… over and over and over again as I bring you more pleasure than you've ever known." Bella moaned softly, but that wasn't enough for him.

He pressed on, kissing down the column of her graceful neck and then back up to her ear. "I want to see you lose control. I want to make you forget that anyone came before me, the same way you've already made me forget I ever had anyone before you, even though I haven't had you yet."

He hadn't moved from where he had fallen when she had pulled him down to her—his feet hanging off the bed, body resting across hers at a slight angle—so when he pressed his hips toward her, it was against her thigh that she felt the length of him press hot and firm. Edward was quiet for a moment, his mouth busy pressing soft, sucking kisses and gentle bites to her shoulders, neck and collarbone while she ran her hands along his strong shoulders and muscular arms.

"Edward," she moaned, tugging on the back of his crisp, white oxford. "I want to see you… please."

She felt him nod in acquiescence against her throat before pushing himself away from her body to stand beside the bed. As he reached for the first button, Bella scrambled to her knees, coming to rest perched on the edge of her bed. "Stop!"

~//~

He froze and looked at her quizzically with one eyebrow quirked. She returned his gaze bashfully, dropping her chin and looking up at him demurely from underneath her lashes. He groaned. If she kept looking at him like that he was going to lose his mind as well as the last little bit of his remaining control... and then she bit her lip. _Fuck!_

Her eyes, dropped to the floor, didn't see the flash of lust that darkened his eyes or the way his hands clenched and pressed against his thighs, but she did hear his small whimper. Her eyes darted back to his and she softly said, "I wanted to do that part, please."

His face broke out in a brilliant smile and with what had just happened, it reminded her of dawn breaking bright and clear after a stormy night, and she smiled back. The next thing she knew, he had his long-fingered hands wrapped around her waist and was lifting her from the bed. He set her on her feet in front of him between him and the bed and gave her a sexy smirk.

"If you get to do me, I get to do you. As sexy as that little outfit is on you, I am dying to strip it off of you along with those… _fuck me_ heels. On second thought though, I might want you to keep the shoes on. First, I want to see you properly. Stay put," he commanded, taking a couple steps backward to take her in.

Bella was somewhat embarrassed to have him staring at her the way he was, but the desire and need she felt for him quickly overpowered it and she was able to meet his gaze with a modicum of true confidence.

"Oh, fuck, Bella!" He groaned. "You have no idea what you do to me."

With one long stride, his body and lips were pressed against hers. This kiss was rougher than their previous one, his lips hard and unyielding as they conquered hers, but she wasn't frightened. If anything she was turned on by his raw, primal need for her. Spurred on, emboldened, she brought one hand between their bodies to palm him over his jeans, eliciting a deep, guttural groan that came from deep within his chest.

"Bellllllaaaa," he warned. She lifted her chin to meet his eyes, exciting him with a devilish smirk on her face and a playful look in her eyes. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted anyone in his entire life, and it nearly leveled him. He closed his eyes and reined in the fire that coursed through him again, but with more intensity this time.

Heeding his implicit warning, she ran her hand from his bulge, up his chest to the top button of his shirt, fingering it for a moment as she waited for his attention and his eyes to focus back on hers. Once she had what she was waiting for, she proceeded to pop each button before slowly pushing the shirt over his shoulders, lowering it down his arms and letting it drop to the floor, never once removing her eyes from his. She then pulled at his undershirt. Un-tucking it from his pants and hooking her thumbs under the hem of it, she began to draw it up his body, letting her fingers trail over his defined abs as they made their way up. When she reached his chest, Edward brought his hands up, grasped the bunched up fabric in his hands and pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor.

While doing nothing to cool their ardor, something about the way she drew out the simple act of removing his shirts helped calm the frenzy that had overtaken them. Neither one of them spoke as they languidly continued undressing each other one article of clothing at a time, tit for tat. His shirt was gone; it was her turn. He turned her around and, dragging his fingertips over her shoulders, down her sides and across her lower back, pinched one end of the silk strand that laced up her back in each hand and tugged, releasing the bow.

He dropped to his knees, bringing his chin level with the dimples that were, at that moment, covered by the red, boned, silk contraption. He began to slowly pull the laces from their holes, stopping after each one to kiss her newly exposed flesh. Inch by tortuously, delicious inch, he made his way up her back until the only thing holding the garment to her body were her arms. Standing now, Edward grabbed one side of it and, meeting a slight resistance as she refused to relinquish it, pulled gently until she let it fall away, and he let it fall to the ground, adding to the growing pile of clothing at their feet.

He pressed a kiss at the base of her neck and stepped back. He wanted her to turn and reveal herself of her own free will, and he would wait until she did. Bella, on the other hand, was eager. She only waited a moment for him to turn her back around before, realizing that he was going to force her to make this decision, she took a deep breath closed her eyes and turned to face him. His gasp caused her to open her eyes, arms poised to cover her, but the look she saw in his eyes stopped her. It was longing and desire and awe and love, and it made her feel like she was melting. No one had ever looked at her like that before. And it was almost too much.

"Beautiful," he muttered to himself before stepping to her and reaching for one of the garters.

They continued on in this manner—stopping to run their hands, eyes or lips over each inch of exposed flesh in a sensual, exotic dance that had both of them aching and trembling by the time the last article of clothing had been removed.

~//~

Both finally naked, he laid her down on her bed. Kneeling between her parted legs, he gasped as he drank her fully exposed body in. 'Beautiful' fell adoringly from his lips once again before he could stop it, not that he would have wanted to stop it because she was, in fact, beautiful. In reality, she was more than beautiful, she was closer to ethereal, stunning, a goddess, and he intended to worship her.

He braced his hands on either side of her head, bringing his body to hover over hers before dipping down and pressing his lips to her pulse point, delighting when he felt her heart rate spike and begin to beat erratically. He let her little moans and whimpers guide him, as he explored all the hidden canyons and pink peaks of her body, never once removing his lips from her skin while she writhed underneath him, trying to bring more of the long line of him in contact with her.

Her nails raked across his back as he licked his way down to her breasts. Drawing one already pert, peaked nipple into his mouth, he sucked gently, tracing his tongue round and round the tip in gradually diminishing circles. He finally closed in on the now rock-hard point, pinching it between his teeth and tugging lightly. Bella cried out, arching into him, encouraging him to tug again. He switched sides, repeating his actions, as one hand trailed down her ribcage to grasp her hip, pulling her closer, but not close enough for either of them.

Edward brought his face to rest, lips still glued to her, in the valley between her perfect breasts, and peeked up at her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her— her gorgeous face flushed, head thrown back exposing her throat and body leaving her totally vulnerable, open, and exposed to him. A surge of strange new emotions welled inside of him, and he felt the strange sensation of tears prickle his eyes.

Overwhelmed by his need and love for the woman beneath him, his tenuous hold on his control slipped and he gave into the compulsion to claim her as his. The hand on her hip slipped to the back of her knee, swiftly pulling her leg up and hitching it over his hip. At the exact same time, his lips moved back to hers, kissing her roughly while grinding into her. Bella matched his fervor and he marveled momentarily at how wildly responsive she was to him.

"Bella… Isabella, look at me, love." Her eyes snapped to his upon hearing him utter the foreign word for the first time. She had never liked being called by her given name, but hearing it fall like sin from his mouth sent a jolt of electricity running through her and a flood of moisture straight to her swollen sex. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard come from his wickedly sexy mouth and it made her want to bite his lips. Instead, she moaned again, embarrassingly loudly, and then bit her lip trying to shut herself up.

His hand left her knee and came to press into the mattress by her head. Holding himself up with that arm, Edward reached forward with the hand that had been previously supporting him and used his thumb to remove her lip from between her sharp teeth. "Stop, Isabella—" again, with the name and the shivers it sent down her spine, "—I want to hear you. I want to know what I do to you."

"Mmm!" She groaned. "Ed-Edward, I need you to-to touch me… please? Oh, God, please touch me."

Had he not touched her yet? He thought about it, and realized that he had grazed her bare mound teasingly when he peeled her clothing from her, but he hadn't touched her—really touched her—yet. He needed it just as badly as she did, and he wasted no time in getting it as he immediately brought his free hand down to her warmth, dragging his fingertips over her outer lips before cupping her with his hand. He groaned as he felt how hot and wet she was and he hadn't even really parted her lips yet.

She pushed down, needing more—more friction, more pressure… more of him. No longer caring about the ridiculous sounds she was making or the wanton way in which she was rolling her hips and grinding against his hand, she was losing herself to him and it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his twenty two years on earth, and as Bella had pointed out earlier, he was hardly virginal.

~//~

With his looks, it was no surprise that women had always eagerly sought him out. It was hardly shocking, being a guy, that he had taken advantage of the ridiculously easy sex. Therefore, Edward had been with his fair share of women, many of whom were quite skilled in the bedroom arts, but none of them did to him what Bella did and he wasn't sure why she affected him so much. There was just something about her…

Bella was far from innocent, but she was nowhere near as experienced as Edward. She had lost her virginity at sixteen to the son of a family friend in the back of his VW Rabbit. It was awkward and painful and messy and, thank God, didn't last long. They never spoke about it and it most certainly never happened again. Needless to say, visits between his family and hers had been strained ever since. The number of men she had been with since Jake could be counted on less than one hand—three.

The first was her first serious boyfriend, and ended with high school. The next had, sadly, been a freshmen cliché—a drunken one night stand her first quarter at the University of Washington. The final was the one that she regretted the most, the one that had finally stolen her innocence. He had wined and dined her, attempted to ply her with gifts, got her into his bed, and then had never spoken to her again.

It wasn't until later that she had found out about the bet that James and his buddies had going as to how long it would take him to nail her. James had won, just barely, by betting three weeks, and Bella felt like a cheap whore for being so easy. He had come on so strong and she had no defense for a predator like him. He was older, worldly, a real lady killer and absolutely lethal. Compared to Edward, she felt naïve and awkward.

She couldn't believe that she had actually found the balls to do something like this—to just be waiting for him in her bedroom, gift wrapped so to speak, with totally innocent, yet suggestive music playing—but she couldn't deny the raw attraction she felt for him. As afraid as she was that he wouldn't return her affections, she was more frightened of not knowing, so she decided to risk it all—her heart, her body… her soul.

There was no doubt about it—he owned all of her and she wasn't sure when she had decided to give it to him, wasn't sure it had even been a conscious decision. It had almost blown up in her face when she allowed her doubts to get the best of her, but luckily for both of them, it hadn't and he was still there, his hands between her legs, one finger finally, _finally_, slipping ever so slightly between her lips, parting her slippery folds. His finger grazed her oversensitive nub, making her cry out with pleasure, and she wanted more.

She held her breath in anticipation of where that single digit was headed, whimpering when he stopped halfway and removed it. His teasing made her aware of the emptiness inside of her that needed to be filled, and left her throbbing with a delicious ache. She needed more. She thought, with no small amount of certainty, that she would go mad if he was not inside her soon, and she found her hips lifting off of the bed of their own will, trying to take from him what she needed and he was not giving just yet.

"Fuck, Isabella! Fuck," he called out in answer to her moan as he gazed down at her, watching her every reaction breathlessly, his pleasure inexorably tied to hers.

He slid his finger deeper between her folds, nearly shooting his load at the feel of how wet she was, how ready she was… _for him, all for him_. He yearned to take her now… _but no_… and he removed his finger yet again… _not yet_… as he took a deep breath. _He wasn't nearly done worshipping her yet._ He skated his finger through her folds once more, only this time he didn't stop before he reached her opening. He toyed with her for a moment, let his finger press against, but not quite enter, the place that she most wanted him.

She thrust her hips up trying to get what she needed, but he had angled and lowered his hip to hers, preventing her from moving enough to accomplish what she wanted. Her little noise of protest caused him to chuckle, but as much as he was enjoying tormenting her this way, _and he was_, he decided to put her out of her misery and slipped the instrument of her torture inside.

"Mmmmm! Edward!"

_Oh, fucking Christ Almighty in Hell! Jesus, but she was tight! Unghhh! Oh, fuck… so wet! Errrgh! _His thoughts rang through his head in a shameful torrent of curses and onomatopoeia that nearly drowned out the sound of Bella's breathy cries. Pulling himself out of his mind and his eyes away from the hypnotic sight of his finger pulsing in and out of her, he risked a glance at her face… and wished he wouldn't have.

His only saving grace was that her expressive eyes were closed when he had looked up. If they had been open to see the libidinous spark that flamed to life in his eyes, she would have been swept away by the shockwave of it shattering his already compromised control. As it was, the look of rapture that graced her visage nearly caused the loss of all restraint and any semblance of rational thought.

He'd had to physically check himself to keep from taking her in the most savage of ways, and he'd only just barely managed that. He didn't think she would have complained, but he didn't want her like that… this time. He wanted to make damn sure that she had no misconception as to the depth of his feelings for her; he wanted to show her his heart, and for this to be an act of love and not a claiming, a taking. There would be time enough for that later.

"Noooo, Edward, no! Don't stop. Please!"

His finger had stalled and then stilled while he struggled to contain the lusty beast inside of him. He was firmly ensconced at the helm again, but for some reason his finger remained buried instead of resuming its previous movement. Frowning at his forgetful hand, he replied, "I wasn't, love. I was just getting more comfortable."

~//~

He resumed fucking her with his finger, maintaining the same rhythm he had when he started. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, only to have it cut short, gasping with shock, when she felt Edward's mouth wrap around her engorged clitoris and she was suddenly made aware that his torso was now occupying the spot between her thighs that had previously belonged to his hips. _How did he do that?_

"You are terribly unobservant, Isabella. Tsk, tsk!" He clucked at her, his tongue lashing her clit with each sound he made.

_Fuck, my filter must be broken. I think I said that out loud, _she thought… _or at least, she thought she thought._

Edward laughed and continued with his task as he said, "Yes, you did."

Bella couldn't find it in her to feel the mortification she knew she would normally have felt, should have felt, and she silently made a mental note to learn some funny jokes, so that she could tell them to him the next time his head was between her thighs as his rumbling laughter did pleasant things to her lady-bits. It was so good, in fact, that the sensation caused her to moan louder than before, still without embarrassment.

Edward was thrilled that she was finally letting herself go just as he had wanted her to. He wanted to make her feel the way she made him feel—unhinged, out of control, giddy and euphoric… complete—but she wasn't quite there yet. He wouldn't be happy until she lost all control and imploded from the pleasure that _he_ would bring her. Trying to get her there, he slid a second finger into her without breaking his rhythm even slightly. Her orgasm was right there, so close she could almost feel it, but still just out of her reach.

She just needed a bit more impetus to send her careening over the edge the way she craved. Looking down, she forgot to breathe momentarily when she saw his disheveled shock of brassy-brown hair between her widely spread legs. There was a split second where she almost allowed the shame that normally accompanied sex to take over, but Edward looked up at her, trapping her eyes, and any hint of shame dissipated in the wake of the intense emotion she saw shining in his eyes. Her breath hitched again and all she could feel was the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her.

"Breathe, Isabella," he reminded her, turning his head and nipping her thigh. "Do you like this? Am I making you feel good?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him because she couldn't think. All she could do was stare into his eyes and drift. Nothing existed except for him and her. She was all exposed nerves and sensation and rapidly spiking pleasure.

"Answer me, Isabella. Now!" Another nip of her thigh.

"Mmmmm! Yesssssss! Yes, Edward. S-so much. Please…?" She hardly knew what she was asking for, but Edward seemed to understand.

"No one has ever made you feel this way, have they? I'm the only one who can do this to you, who can give this to you, aren't I, Isabella? Say it!"

"Yes! Only you, Edward. Yours… all yours." _Oh, God!_ His words were driving her crazy. She would normally be completely turned off by his domineering manner, but nothing about this was normal. This was everything. This was… more! Nothing could compare to this.

With that epiphany, she exploded and went spinning out into the atmosphere. If it wasn't for the man that was anchoring her, she would never have returned to her body, but she did return—slowly and bit by bit. She collapsed against her new, _and now favorite_, duvet limply. She was completely spent yet still aching, but for what, her orgasm-fogged mind wasn't certain. Edward knew what she needed, naturally.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! For shame, Isabella! There's no rest for the wicked, baby. I haven't _nearly_ finished with you yet."

~//~

Tingling from his words, she felt her body slowly, and impossibly, coming alive again as he crawled predatorily up her body. Their hips finally aligned, and he stopped. He hovered above her and, balancing on one arm, used his free hand to grasp his cock. He rubbed the tip against her, up and down the length of her slippery pussy, causing a gasp each time he slid over her clit. As much as he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted to make sure that it's what she wanted as well; he didn't want this to be something she regretted the next morning.

Giving her one final chance to say no… _just in case_… he asked, "Are you certain that this is what you want? That you really want me inside you? You can say no, Bella. Can I… will you… do you want me make love to you?"

The sudden uncertainty and shyness in his voice did something to her. That he, Edward Cullen, could be made so meek by her presence, by his need for her, made her frantic to have him inside her. Unafraid, she boldly said the words, "More than anything. Edward, please! I need you inside me. Please!"

He lined himself up and then stopped, remembering something. "Shit! Do you have protection?" He asked reluctantly. He had removed the condom that he used to carry around in his wallet for 'emergencies' when he had started seeing her. He figured she would be less of a temptation if he didn't have one readily available, but she wasn't and now it was going to prove to be most inconvenient if she didn't have one.

"Unless… are you on the pill?" He stopped and then, remembering his reputation, added, "I'm clean. I've never been with anyone without using a condom, I haven't been with anyone for well over six months and I was tested a couple months ago."

He didn't want to sound like he was trying to convince her one way or another, but he was also trying to distract her from his admittance that he hadn't been with anyone since the day he had first laid eyes on her the preceding spring.

"What do you want, Isabella?" It was her choice, always hers, but he desperately wanted to be inside of her with no barriers. It didn't feel right to be with the woman he loved and have something between them, but he could and would understand if that was what she wanted.

"I trust you," she whispered, eyes on his. "Make love to me now, Edward."

Without any further preliminaries… _or allowing her time to change her mind like he feared she would…_ he slipped inside of her a fraction of an inch because that was all the further he could go. She was so fucking tight that he wasn't sure he would fit, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Fuck, Bella, baby! You are so tight, sweetheart. Am I hurting you?" In answer, she thrust her hips into him, causing him to slide further inside.

Using the hand that he had guided himself into her with, he grasped her hip and held her still. "Promise me… promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you. Swear to me, Isabella, or so help me God, I will stop right now."

"I promise, Edward. I fucking promise. Please… now… can't wait. Fuck! I need you right now. Edward, please make love to me."

~//~

Staring into one another's eyes, he pulled back slightly, not far enough to pull out, and then pushed back in, going a little deeper. It was in this manner, gaining ground with each push and pull, that he finally filled her. He could feel the head of his cock gently nudge her cervix as he bottomed out, fully sheathed inside of her. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

"Aghhhh!" Bella cried out, panting from the overwhelming pleasure and surge of emotions that swept over her.

Edward forced himself to remain motionless as he let her body adjust to his most welcome invasion. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously, concerned by the tears that he noticed were forming in her eyes.

"Yes," came her raspy, whispered reply. "More than okay, Edward, just a little overwhelmed."

Her eyes hid nothing, so the sincerity of her words was plain to see, and he felt tears form in his own. He said nothing; he simply nodded and then leaned forward to softly and sweetly kiss her plump lips. She wiggled her hips against his, telling him without words, as her lips were still busy, what she wanted. Being unable to deny her anything, he complied. Withdrawing nearly all the way before firmly stroking back in, he took her with long, slow, measured thrusts.

Bella wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go deeper than he thought possible. When combined with the unhurried manner in which he took her, she was able to feel every ripple and ridge of his substantial cock in a way that she had never experienced. He stretched and filled her so completely, that each movement caused him to rub against the pearl nestled amongst her folds. He had the most beautiful dick she had ever seen, granted she hadn't seen that many of them in her life, but his was perfection. Long and thick and curved ever so slightly upwards so that with each thrust the tip of it rubbed her g-spot and stoked the fire that threatened to consume her.

She felt as if he was touching her everywhere all at once and it wasn't long before she was rocking against him, matching his movements and driving him on. Kissing her deeply, his speed and force slowly increased as, impossibly and unbelievably, the fervor between them continued to build.

If you would have asked Bella an hour ago if she had ever made love before, she would have said yes, but she now knew that she would have been wrong. It wasn't until Edward was inside her that she truly experienced the act of making love and she was overwhelmed by it, by him. She hoped that she wasn't alone in these feelings, but one glance at the look of wonder on his face that matched hers was all it took to convince her that she wasn't. She cleared her mind and allowed herself to get lost in Edward and the moment once again.

Consumed by and consuming each other, they were locked away in a bubble of their love and desire, the center of each other's world. They were almost in the eye of the storm, the tempest that they had been chasing was about to bear down on them, and their world began to narrow even more as it spiraled in on them in tandem with the ecstasy. Neither of them were aware of the song that had been playing on repeat since Edward had entered the apartment.

…_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for.  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door.  
Oh, I just want him for my own more than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true, Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_…

The only sounds that existed for them were the moans and pants and groans of the other, a salacious, lascivious symphony that heightened the sensations coursing through them. Both of them so close to respite, to salvation, completion, Edward rested a bit more of his weight on Bella and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her to him slightly and shifting the angle of her hips. It was exactly what both of them needed.

"Edward!!" Bella gasped against his lips, her eyes closing tightly against both her rapidly approaching orgasm and the threatening tears. "Unghh! S-so close, baby. So close."

With a groan, his head dropped to her shoulder where he buried his face in her curls and nuzzled her neck for a moment. Bringing his lips back to hers, he breathed, "Me too, my Bella. Look at me, love. Look at me, Isabella! I want to see you come apart. I need to see you… Look at me!"

She reluctantly opened her eyes, feeling the coiling tension in her belly compress to the point of breaking and she was shocked by what she saw. It wasn't the love that was still visible in his jade, _but not jaded_, eyes that startled her so much. No, it was the tears that turned his eyes into glittering emeralds and threatened to spill over. One more thrust was all it took for his name to burst from her lips… _Edward. _Her release swept her away, the ecstasy and love she felt almost too much to handle.

As good as the first orgasm he had brought her to had been, she took it back—this was officially the biggest and best orgasm of her life, as well as the first orgasm she had ever experienced with her lover inside of her. For a brief moment she didn't know if she would survive it, survive him, it was so intense, and tears spilled down over her cheeks.

Her release brought Edward's and as he pulsed inside of her, filling her, he knew with certainty that this women really was _the one_. He would gladly give anything—all of his worldly possessions, his life, his soul—for her because none of it was worth a thing without her by his side to share it with. She was the most important thing in his life now; perhaps the most important thing ever and he too realized that he was crying.

In the wake of the storm, they clung to each other, tears trickling down their cheeks, eyes locked, murmuring words of endearment, pledges of everlasting love and long forever's. They lay there for what felt like hours kissing, caressing each other softly at times while at other times they simply breathed in each other's breath.

As they drifted off for a short but well deserved rest before starting again, the sounds surrounding them invaded their bubble and the last few notes of the Christmas song Bella had started when he arrived drifted into his ear.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby, indeed, _he thought.

At that same moment, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, Bella heard the words as well, and smiled softly thinking that she must have been a very good girl that year...

…_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_…

…because she got him… at least three more times that night, and every Christmas after.


	6. Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer

**Host Note: So...four days in- what cha thinking so far??? Be sure to show some love and review for these wonderful - smutty authors - tis Friday todat and I am thinking......might be a good day to post an add on one shot....want a second update today??? Sure you do.....review my pretties and read some more...xx**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight. **

**Title: Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer **

**Author: Anne Kingsmill**

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this story, I liked the way it turned out and can only hope you do too! I wish you a merry Christmas to you all, and a happy New Year as well :). PS: All the other one shots were done by amazing authors, check them out, you won't regret it!**

**000000000000**

"Love, can you prepare the eggnog? I'm a bit tied up here with the lights."

"Ooh, tied, I like it!" My voice became husky, "Do you mind if I get you tied up again tonight in the bedroom?"

Everything went silent for a few moments, and then I heard a loud groan and a thump.

"You are killing me, woman!" I started giggling at his whine. I decided to get him some cocoa for the cold but when I was getting out the door I heard a low muttering that sounded like 'thank god I'm outside in the cold...' that just made me laugh harder.

He was startled by me and jumped slightly losing his balance for an instant and almost falling off the roof.

"Aaah!" he ended up hanging upside down over the window sill. I must have looked like a horrible wife because I couldn't stop laughing at him, so ran in a fit of laughter towards him to help him with his predicament.

He gave me a dirty look but kept his mouth shut, just in case I decided to drop him head first into the pavement of the porch.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, but you should have seen yourself. It was hilarious!"

A few laughs still escaped me but I tried to keep them inside. He was embarrassed enough. The blush on his cheeks was proof of that.

"Yeah, ha ha ha!" he said sarcastically after both his feet were firmly planted on the floor.

I stood on my tiptoes and sweetly kissed him on the lips. "Don't feel bad, you know I was just joking. It's nice to know I'm not the only clumsy-accident-prone one here." I said smiling.

His lips started to twitch until a lopsided smile broke across his face. In a mocking tone he started, "I was deeply hurt" he put a hand over his heart for effect, "you have to make it up to me somehow." the glint in his eyes gave him out.

His silky, deep voice and gorgeous smile laced with sexual innuendos were my undoing. Just to think that I got to have this marvelous, adoring, drop-dead gorgeous creature all to myself was unbelievable and for him to want to jump me every chance he got was just insane. I was the luckiest bastard on earth.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" I asked suggestively while hooking my fingers in the loops at the waist of his pants and pulled his body flush to mine, pressing my chest to his, smelling his scent and dragging my mouth all the way up through his neck until reaching his ear. I nibbled on his earlobe, and felt him gulp hard and groan slightly. I whispered seductively in his ear, "Maybe I could kiss and caress all of you."

I dragged my lips to his and allowed mine to ghost over them, "Maybe I could let you do whatever you want to me."

I unhooked my fingers from his pants and pressed my hands at the back of his upper thighs closing the distance between us even more and moved them to his butt, sticking them inside his jean pockets. A shiver ran through the both of us from head to toe. Finally, I searched for his lips with my own but just to be a tease decided not to kiss him, instead I pecked his nose and stepped away leaving him all hot and bothered. His face was one of incredulity.

I winked at him while walking back inside the house with the empty mug of cocoa - that ended up spilled on the snow after rushing to help him - with a smug smirk.

"You, evil little lady!" he yelled after me.

The day was finally over. Edward's family and my dad came today for Christmas dinner.

I was glad my dad wasn't alone anymore, Sue Clearwater - his best friend's widow - was now his girlfriend and they looked absolutely happy. It eased my mind that he wasn't pining over Renee any longer.

Sue's kids were old enough that they lived on their own so both her and my dad had all the time for themselves, it was like they were living their own fairy tale.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, were the most loving people in the world. The moment I first saw them I understood where Edward got his amazing good looks from as well. Even though they were about 50 years old they didn't look it.

Carlisle was a doctor in Seattle General Hospital and Esme was an interior decorator. The both of them were very successful and so were all of their kids, Edward's siblings.

He had one brother, Emmett, and one sister, Alice.

Emmett was an enormous five years old. He loved to make fun of my clumsiness and I loved him like the brother I never had. His wife was a six-foot tall blonde that could have made Heidi Klum look like a used rag. The first impression you would get of her would be of a cold hearted bitch but in reality she was just as sweet and fun as Emmett. Soon after meeting her for the very first time she became one of my best friends - after almost making me cry with her intimidating stare.

Alice was my other best friends and also Edward's sister. She was worse than a pixie on Red Bull and OD'd in caffeine. She could tire the seven of us faster than a marathon around the city and still be perfectly up and running like nothing ever happened. Her husband was a nice guy too, Jasper. He was Edward's best friend as well and both Carlisle and Esme loved him like a son. While the others were louder and some even a bit obnoxious, Jasper was more of a calming presence, though he did have his interesting remarks every now and then that would leave us laughing and in tears on the floor.

All of them were the perfect couples and Edward was just as amazing as the rest of them. I always felt like a part of this beautiful family and I loved it.

That brings us back to today. It was our turn to host Christmas dinner and so we all gathered at mine and Edward's place. After dinner we decided to sit around the fireplace and talk some while drinking eggnog, which appeared to be quite the success.

We were all talking when suddenly Jasper jumped to his feet and started singing 'Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer' he was so drunk that he pretty much swung from side to side. We were guffawing at the sight and Alice tried not to laugh at her husband too much but not even love could stop her.

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.  
_

He grabbed one of the decorative candy canes and started dancing in the middle of the room.

_All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games._

He grabbed Alice's hand, jerked her up and started waltzing.

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" _

_  
Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!  
_  
For the final act he kneeled in the floor in a Broadway-show-finale kind of way with his arms wide open while singing the last part.

My stomach hurt from all the laughing. He passed from being the usually proper, responsible guy to the drunken dude who livens up a party. Alice had tears streaming down her cheeks and Rosalie was taping the whole thing with her phone for future blackmail, I'm sure.

After a few moments and having recovered some, the rest of the family decided it was time for them to head back to their own places since it was late and the non-designated drivers were already very drunk.

Emmett and Edward carried Jasper to Alice's Porsche and I walked all the others to the front door and wished them goodbye.

After the last car drove away Edward and I stepped inside and closed the door before our asses froze from the cold outside. The moment the door clicked, he pinned me to the door with both his arms at each of my sides and dragged his nose through my left cheek and whispered "I believe you owe me something, my dear."

Any tiredness I had left in my body vanished and was replaced by a tingling and warmth that expanded from head to toes. Every nerve came alive and I became aware of every little detail of the Greek God that was standing so unbearably close to me and had every intention of devouring me - in the good sense of the word - tonight.

"I can't remember, I'm so sorry." my poker face was about to break so I tried to make a run for it but before that I teased him some more, "Whatever it is I guess it can wait until tomorrow."

I stepped under his arms and turned to walk away without looking at him otherwise the charade would have been screwed.

I didn't manage to get even a step further before he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him throwing me over his shoulder like a caveman and in true fashion grunting "Mine, woman!"

A nervous giggle escaped me at this interesting turn of events. I loved this caveward side of him very much. It meant the night would most definitely be worth not sleeping.

He reached the top of the stairs and ran faster than I have ever seen him run, crossing the threshold in less than two seconds flat. Suddenly I found myself being placed in the middle of the bed with my head resting perfectly over the pillows.

"A little eager, are we?" I wiggled my eyebrows and he just jumped and landed on top of me.

"That's a bit of an understatement, love"

His hands were placed one under my knee and the other behind my neck so I turned us around leaving me on top of him and straddling his waist and said "I believe I remember now what it was that I owe you."

His eyes darkened with lust almost immediately after and his smirk turned into a full grin.

His hands moved toward my hips and held me tight there, just staring at me, looking like a predator about to catch his prey though I could have sworn his prey was more than willing to get caught, no need to exhaust himself.

The moment after clothes were being ripped off and being thrown away in between kisses, and we were left in only our underwear, him on top of me with one of my legs bent at the knee and one of his hands grabbing my ass and pressing us closer.

My heart was racing, making my chest elevate rapidly and attracting his undivided attention. I needed him so bad it was going to make me explode. I pulled him towards me and kissed him with all my might, there was no room for sweet and loving, we were devouring each other right now and there was no stopping it. I licked his lower lip and he parted them allowing me the entrance I was so desperately seeking. He always tasted amazing. He had an addictive flavor that captivated me.

We began an intense exploration and the more we touched the more turned on we got. We began a dance where our bodies grinded together at the rhythm of our kissing almost reaching our climax.

He couldn't stand it any longer and broke the kiss to take the rest of our clothes off and thrust hard into me.

"Ungh…oh God!" that first thrust left me breathless.

A few seconds later I was moaning uncontrollably, and he wasn't too far behind.

"Bella…Oh…ungh"

He hitched my leg over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist and started thrusting deeper and harder with the new position. "Faster, please…Edward" I was begging and he complied.

Our bodies were sweaty and it created a delicious friction every time we moved together. It always was the most amazing experience one could ever have.

"Come with…me, Bella…I can't…hold it…any….longer" He chanted in between groans and moans.

After a couple of thrusts we came at the same time and it was one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had. My eyesight went completely blank and all I could feel was Edward lying on top of me, just as spent as I was.

I managed to recover my breath and lifted my head to look into his green orbs, that were what enamored me the most from the beginning.

He was glowing and his smile was radiant even though his eyes were dropping, showing just how tired he really was.

I looked into the eyes of my soul mate, my husband, the man who carried my heart and said "Merry Christmas, my love."


	7. A Merry Little Christmas

**Well....since I love you guys so fucking much- here you go- an extra one shot to leaving you all juicy and flustered throughout the night....xxxx... Like extra chaps??? Review my lil smutcateers :)**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight **

Title: A Merry Little Christmas

Author: XxFlightlessxX

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except multiple posters of Rob

Authors Note: First, Thanks to Breath-of-twilight for editing this piece for me, second ,to the wonderful BF J, For putting up with my bullshit and helping me come up with ideas for it(And acting as my own personal Latino Edward).Stephanie Meyer Owns it all. I just make them have Christmas sex.

* * *

_-Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light, from now on, your troubles will be out of sight._

CRASH, and the stereo laid broken on the living room floor.

Fuck that song and all the other Christmas music the crappy radio station played this time of year, in fact _fuck_ Christmas.

Look, I wasn't always against Christmas, in fact, up until a couple of days ago; I was wearing my Santa hat, everywhere. That was until my adoring Fiancée decided that he would listen to his boss and fly off to Thailand for Christmas, and that's when I went bat shit on his ass-_during sex_. And it was some of the most fucktastic sex we had in awhile, which is probably while he told me at that moment.

I told him to leave a week early and packed his shit for him. I even called a cab to take him to a hotel and he actually left. But not before calling me crazy and giving me some lame ass explanations about it being his job and that he had to do it.

I didn't care, I wanted him _here_ for our first Christmas in our new home, but he obviously didn't want to be here.

His twin sister and my best friend Alice had tried to make up excuses, tried to get me to forgive him, but I refused.

So here I was, on Christmas Eve with no Santa hat, staring out the window at the freshly fallen snow. _Not _wrapped up in my mans arms. _Not _having the best Christmas orgasm that I had always dreamed of, and all I could think about was how much of a fucked up lunatic I was for kicking him out. Oh! And also stubbornly ignoring his phone calls.

Edward Cullen is the love of my life, there was no denying that, but sometimes he left me so frustrated.

He promised me the world, and all I asked for in return was for him to love me, he answered back with a simple forever and an absofuckinglutley gorgeous heirloom engagement ring. I was ecstatic, and that's when we decided to move out of my crappy little apartment and get a home- _our _home.

It was gorgeous; the moment I stepped in I knew it was where I wanted to live for the rest of my life, where I wanted to raise my family and also that I wanted to christen every room with Edward. It was on a small hill in the backdrop of the city, nicely tucked away from the city and the prying eyes of nosey neighbours. It had two stories and it was plain white, tons of vegetation outside and an orange tree in the back. It had an amazing view of the lake behind us and tons of land.

I had already cried all I had in me to cry. I had eaten a whole tub of ice cream and watched The Notebook, realizing that _my Edward_ was so much better than any Noah. But, I was stubborn, and every time he called I let it go to voicemail, attempting to show him a message but really I was just hurting myself.

I picked up my phone noticing that there were already ten voicemails from Edward. I sighed and flipped it open. As I was about to punch in my four digit code to check them I heard the distinct crunching of the gravel in our driveway. I sprang to the window wondering who on earth it could be.

My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw his Volvo XC60 parked in the drive and him walking towards the front door. His coppery -bronze hair wrapped in the ugly black beanie. He was only wearing a flannel shirt, the top few buttons undone and jeans, despite the snow, and as much as I hated that stupid outfit sometimes, at this moment it made my panties wet. He was carrying a slightly large brown box, balancing it precariously as he slipped and trudged up the front walk. Once I regained my breath from the surprise I slipped into my converse and ran out to greet him.

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile the minute I opened the door. He placed the large box gently on the ground, I paid no mind to it as I jumped into his awaiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist the minute he lifted me up.

He pressed kisses onto every inch of my skin he could find, mumbling, "I'm sorry's" over and over again and I was not having any of that shit.

I pulled his head back and shook my head, "Edward, shut the fuck up. I ruined our Christmas together by being a crazy bitch. You have no reason to be sorry; you're_ here_, aren't you?"

He chuckled at that, stating that I indeed was a crazy bitch, but he loved me nonetheless.

I jumped out of his arms after I planted a long ass kiss on his lips, letting him pick up whatever the fuck he was hiding in the box.

I followed him inside, up until the kitchen, where he made me stay in the living room and closed the little sliding door. I took this opportunity to skip off to our room, changing into the Santa lingerie I had picked out weeks ago. I was going to apologize by fucking his brains out. Seriously, who could ask for a better apology?

I topped the outfit off with a Santa hat and strappy silver heels and walked back into the living room just as he was stepping out of the kitchen, that sexy smirk automatically gracing his face when he spotted me.

I slowly walked towards him, trying to keep myself from tripping in the insanely high heels, knowing I shouldn't have trusted Alice with the height. He seemed to notice this because he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

His hands went to my hips the minute I was in arms reach, pulling my small body towards his. He lowered his head and brought it to my ear, In a deep, husky voice he breathed "Oh baby, I've been so naughty, I've got to be punished" and then grabbed my ass, pressing my center into his already rock hard erection. Moisture instantly pooled between my legs. _There goes another pair._

I let out an embarrassing whimper before pressing my lips to his in a kiss filled with want. Taking his bottom lip between my two and suckling- nibbling till he groaned against my lips. I walked backwards towards the large brown chair I had taken residence in all day and once the back of my knees hit it, I spun us around, pushing him down. I followed him by swiftly straddling his lap, grinding into him, eliciting a moan from both of us.

His hands went to my waist and he looked up at me before sliding them up to rest just under my breast. Leaning in to kiss me, his tongue darting into my mouth as he skillfully unsnapped my bra throwing it somewhere over his head.

His lips moved from mine to place open mouthed kisses on my neck, my collarbone, my breast, finally taking a nipple into his mouth, pulling a bit on the ring there. The guttural groan that escaped my lips surprised me. His mouth assaulted the other nipple just the same as I attempted to regain my composure so I could pull his shirt off. I snapped the buttons on his flannel and reluctantly pulled myself away from that glorious tongue to pull his shirt over his head. My fingers unconsciously finding themselves tracing over the lion tattoo across his left peck. A symbol of my nickname for him-_my lion._

I felt a sudden urge to lick him, so I did, from his neck to his lion tattoo, running my tongue slowly over his nipple. He liked that.

His hands were up my flimsy skirt in seconds. His fingers hooking into my red thong, tapping my ass lightly, a signal for me to lift my hips. I happily obliged.

Once he pulled them as far down my legs as he could, I kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them fall into the growing pile of clothing on the hardwood floor. While my hips were still lifted I took the moment to unzip and unbutton his jeans. Surprised to find him going commando. He had to know he was going to be getting laid. _The cocky son of a bitch._

My hand immediately wrapped around his now straining, throbbing cock. The beautiful little ring I begged him to get to match mine gleaming slightly with pre-cum dripping off of it. I let my tongue slide slowly over my bottom lip, he grunted at the sight and I inwardly smirked.

I pumped him a couple times before he hissed out, "Bella, I swear to God if I'm not buried in your pussy in the next two minutes, I'm going to explode." That was all I needed. I lifted my hips once again, angling them just right as I slid onto his cock slowly, our breaths hitching at the feeling.

His lips found my nipple once again as I leaned forward, not wasting my time on that slow shit. I needed to cum, now! I rocked my hips on his, one hand gripping the chair behind him, the other in his hair, holding him to me.

He started a rhythm, thrusting upwards when I started to bounce in his lap, bringing his large member deeper inside of me with each stroke. My eyes were literally rolling into the back of my head at the friction."Oh, God… Edward, fuck me" I groaned out.

I rode him, fast and rough, my fingers tugging at his hair. I could feel it when he was ready to cum, his cock throbbing inside of me, but Edward, being the perfect man that he was would not finish until I did. He lifted his head from my nipple and brought his thumb to my clit, rubbing small circles into it, that's all it took, and he could tell." That's it baby, cum for me, cum _with _me." My walls clenched as I rode out my orgasm, he came inside me moments later, his cock still throbbing and his breathing coming out in shallow rasps.

I collapsed against him, with him still inside me, my Santa hat still attached to my head but just a little crooked now.

It took me a few moments, but the fact that he had brought home a huge box with him finally hit me. I lifted my head to smirk at him before lifting myself off of him, earning a pout from him. I grabbed the flannel he was wearing and rushed into the kitchen, squealing when I saw the small Saint Bernard puppy. immediately named him Prince and I carried him back over to Edward, who had managed to clean and zip himself up, gushing, "I can't believe you remembered that I always wanted a dog, if it wasn't for Charlie and his allergies, I would've been able to get one."

I pulled Edward down to the floor with me, wrapping myself in his arms, his lips pressed to my neck as I played with the new edition to our family, and that's when he saw it.

"Bella, love, what the fuck happened to my stereo?"

I shrugged at his question, simply stating that it was a merry fucking Christmas after all.


	8. A Christmas to Remember

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Lil Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight**

**Title: A Christmas To Remember**

**Author: CydrynaMarie**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Edward & Bella.**

**I want to thank Breathoftwilight for putting on this great count down and her patience since it took me forever to get this to her.**

**Heather, Brook, Mary and Nai. Thank you all for pre-reading the first half and encouraging me, I love you girls, hardcore.**

**This is dedicated to Britpacksuccubus for her last minute Beta work. She worked very very hard to red pen this for me and she may have run out of ink :) I love you and appreciate your help!!! **

"Get out, Edward, just leave! Please, just leave me alone!" I yelled. I couldn't look at him, not with the lipstick smudged on his shirt, from one of the many late nights he'd been working while I was home, a million months pregnant, alone.

"Bella, baby, this is nothing. One of the models lost her balance and she fell. Please, baby, I've been working so hard for this bonus so we can buy that house. Please, baby," he pleaded, walking towards me. I shifted back, hitting the windowsill; I didn't want to touch him because I knew with one touch I would melt. He would make me forget why I was even mad. The effect this man had on me was sickening. I didn't even trust myself.

"You think I give two shits about a house, Edward? I want you, I miss you. I miss our time together. I miss you holding me at night and making love to…." I stopped and turned around, not able to finish the sentence. My heart hurt, my body ached and I didn't want to think about my husband with another woman. So, instead, I stared out the window at the falling snow; the Christmas lights on the tree outside shining with bright red and green.

I knew when we first got together that I was nothing special, nothing compared to him. He was gorgeous, green smoldering eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Perfect lips and when that half smile graced them, every girl within a ten mile radius, had wet panties. And his hair was very sexy-unruly, bronze, and silk like in texture. He was my dream come true.

I, on the other hand, was just your average girl with a heart shaped face and plump lips, but nothing special to offer. Boobs that just barely fit into a B cup. I was clumsy and I blushed at everything. But for some unknown reason, Edward Cullen fell in love with me, marrying me after a year of dating. Three years later, I stood there pregnant and he was potentially cheating on me.

I sighed loudly and crossed my arms on top of my very large stomach.

"B, please," he whispered quietly, walking up behind me and kissing the back of my neck. I tried to move away but he gripped my hips. "Please, baby, just listen," he begged, his lips still moving across my neck. He lifted my hair and continued his kisses to the other side and up to my ear.

"I love you. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you, why do you doubt that so often?" He sounded so sad and it broke my heart. Why did I doubt it?

I let out the breath I was holding and he turned me in his arms. He placed both his hands on my stomach and looked me in the eyes.

I couldn't help the tears as they fell.

"I don't want the money, Edward. I don't mind living in this apartment, I don't mind having one car, I don't mind just getting by. What I do mind is not having you and watching all these models throw themselves at you. And then you come home with lipstick smudged on you. What am I supposed to think?" I was pretty happy with the way I held my composure, even though melting in his arms was all I wanted to do.

"I know how it looks, I do. If I was you, I would be pissed as well, but you have to believe me." His hands came up and he cupped my cheeks, swiping the tears as they fell.

"I was helping Tanya off the step when her foot got caught in her dress and she fell. Her face went right into my chest and that's how this lipstick got here." He pointed to his white shirt as I reached up and touched the stain.

"I can't be alone anymore, Edward. I'm due any day now and I hate being alone. I miss you, I miss us. You're pushing me away without even noticing it." He tried to protest but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it's true, you're throwing yourself into your work. I didn't fall in love with you because of the money, so why is it so important that you lose your time with me to prove to a boss that's an ass that you can do it? Why not go freelance like you were going to, why work so damn hard for a company that you say means nothing to you? I just don't understand it; help me understand why money is so important to you?"

I moved away from where I was and sat on the chair in the kitchen, my feet were starting to bother me and I was feeling nauseated.

He groaned and kneeled in front of me.

"I want to give you everything you deserve. I want our kids to grow up in a house, with a yard, and a place to run around and play; not in a tiny apartment. I want to give you this..." Picking up the House & Home magazine that I had on the table, he started to flip through the pages that I had marked. "I want you to be able to do this, to decorate a home for Christmas. I want to watch you and our kids in our huge kitchen making cookies for Santa. That's why I do this. I do this so I can give you everything that I know your heart desires."

"Then you don't know my heart at all, Edward Cullen!" I huffed and stood up, making my way to the bedroom, slamming the door.

He just didn't get it. How could I make him understand that money was not what was important to me. I was fine with getting by; we got by perfectly in our cozy two bedroom apartment. I did want the perfect house and the yard and a huge kitchen, but what I desired most was the man I married, his love, his presence. I didn't want my kids to grow up with a father who was never home because he was working so that we could pay for expensive things.

I let out a loud sigh and laid on my bed. How was I going to make him see this?

"B, please open the door!" he yelled, banging on it. I sat up and rested my head in my hands.

The banging continued, "I do know what your heart desires, I do." I could hear a thud and then a bang. I assumed he sat on the floor and put his head against the door. I walked towards the door and did the same thing letting my legs lay out straight in front of me. I could feel him; our connection was so deep that it scared me sometimes. I could feel his warmth. I swear I could hear him quietly crying.

"God, I do know your hearts every desire, Bella. I know that you secretly want a little girl even though you say you want a boy. I know that you want to write that story that's in your mind but you're too afraid of rejection." I heard a sniffle and I could just imagine him running his hands through his hair.

"I know that when we're cuddling on the couch and you sigh, that means you want to go up to bed. I know that when we get into bed, you lay on your right side and move your hair away from your neck so I can I kiss the spot right above your shoulder. Then you shiver and let out a little moan and wiggle your way right into my arms. And I know that you miss me at night. I know that you cry yourself to sleep, and I hate that, I hate that I've put you through this. I know the money means nothing to you. I…" there was a pause, my heart was breaking, and I clutched my chest. Why did I so often doubt him and his love for me? I could hear him sniffle and my heart ached, it felt like it was going to fall right out of my chest.

I stood and put my hand on the door knob. I was being stupid and selfish. He was doing this for me, for us. He loved me. How could I doubt that? I turned the knob quietly and opened the door. Edward looked up, his eyes red and blood shot. He stood up slowly, never leaving my gaze. I saw his Adam's apple bounce and I could tell he was swallowing another sob.

I reached for him, needing to feel his touch. He took a hold of me and wrapped me in his arms. He buried his face in my neck for a moment before lifting his head and looking at me.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward. It's after midnight, it's now Christmas Eve, I'm a big whale, swelling like crazy, I have pies to make for your moms house tomorrow, I'm tired and…" I was cut off by a loud annoying ringing in his pocket.

He looked at me, his eyes pleading. I waved my hand and made my way back to the bed and plopped down.

"It's done, really?" He said into the phone, pacing back and forth. "And you can have the other thing up by tomorrow?" A huge smile played on his lips, he thanked whoever he was talking to and hung up the phone.

Kneeling in front of me, he reached for my hands and sighed.

"Bella, I have to leave. I'm sorry but I….."

I stood up practically pushing him away.

"It's after Midnight, what could possibly be so important that would pull you back to a place you just left. And you want me to trust that you are not sleeping around?" I stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Bella.."

"Just go, Edward, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. I just want to be left alone."

"I love you, Bella, and I'm going to prove this to you," he said and I heard his foot steps down the hall before he slammed the door and started the car.

**EPOV  
**  
I hated that I was doing this to Bella. I wanted to tell her what all this was really about but I wanted it to be a surprise.

For the last five weeks, I had been working with Seth Clearwater to put my paintings in his museum as well as working on two murals. The first thing every family would see when they entered the maternity ward at Seattle Grace hospital would be a painting of Bella and I with our hands intertwined over her stomach. I was also painting a picture of seven children in the children's ward, two of them being, Jane and Victoria, the daughters of my brother, Emmett and his wife Rose. All of it would be a big surprise for Bella and the kids picture would be as well for Rose on behalf of Emmett.

Bella thought I'd stayed on at Newton's photography but the truth was, I left there the day Seth approached me. He had seen some of my work in the display window at Newton's, he called me to join him for lunch one day and it all came together.

I had about fifteen paintings being featured in the Holiday Festivities that Seth was putting on that night and then at midnight, the paintings on the walls at the hospital would be revealed to the staff and families.

I hated lying to Bella, and the lipstick on my shirt had nothing to do with Tanya. It was actually my sister Alice's, who was the only person other than Emmett that knew about this. She had just flown in as a surprise for Christmas and during our hugging, her lipstick rubbed off on my shirt. However, I couldn't tell Bella that because Alice wanted to surprise her. They had been best friends since the day Bella and I started dating. Alice and her husband, Jasper, had moved to Italy so she could join the Volturi Group, a well know clothing label; and hadn't been home in over a year.

Once Bella discovered what I had been up to, as well as that Alice was home for the holiday, and all combined with the baby we'd soon have, meant this was going to be the best Christmas.

I pulled up to Seattle Grace where Em was waiting. The cover coat had finally dried and I'd be able to see the finished product of both paintings.

"Bella saw the lipstick and is flipping, isn't she?" Em asked as soon I as stepped out of the car into the parking garage. The two of us started to walk towards the elevator.

"How'd you know?" I asked, pressing the button.

"Rose just called and asked me to smack you upside the head the next time I saw you," he laughed.

"I hate lying to her. When I left, she was so mad at me."

"Bro, once she sees this, all will be forgiven, and once she knows Alice was the one who put the lipstick on your shirt, she'll laugh about it."

"I hope so, man, she's really insecure right now and this isn't helping."

"Well let's get this shit over with so you can go home to her. Rosie was wearing this little black….."

"Em, I'm all set on hearing what my sister in law is wearing… Let's go meet Seth so I can get home to Bella.

**BPOV  
**  
I woke up early, earlier than I wanted to. There was an ache in my chest and after a few moments, a tear slipped down my cheek. I soon realized that the ache was caused by the fight with Edward and the fact that his side of the bed was empty.

It was Christmas Eve and Edward and I usually made the pies for Esme's annual Christmas Eve Party. But before we went to Esme's, we'd always go in to town and admire the way the center was decorated for Christmas, enjoying the ice sculptures and our time together before heading back home to get ready.

But, for the first time, I didn't want to do any of that. My back had been bothering me and I was tired. The baby was due in about a week and was defiantly giving me a hard time.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, trying my hardest not to think of Edward.

Hearing some shuffling when I left the bedroom, I noticed Edward in the kitchen, dressed and ready, pulling out all of the ingredients. I huffed and slammed the bathroom door. I stared at myself in the mirror as I rubbed my hands over my face a few times. The ache in my chest was still present and as strong as ever. I hated feeling this way. It had gotten worse over the last few weeks. Actually the last five weeks or so had been really bad.

I hated doubting Edward, but when you're home alone all day and all night for weeks, what else are you going to think when your sexy husband works with models all day.

I sighed and turned on the water. I had to stop thinking about this. He put a ring on my finger, he married me and promised to share his life with me. We created a child together. I put my hands on my stomach just as the baby started to move. Our baby. I splashed some water on my face, brushed my teeth, threw my hair up in a ponytail and decided I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. His heart was in the right place, now I just had to trust it.

Once dressed, I walked to the kitchen to find Edward standing with his back towards me, in front of the stove.

I stood there for a moment, taking in the sight in front of me. His shoulders, so broad and muscular; his ass, oh my, that ass. God I loved this man more than life itself. I loved everything about him and I'd been nothing but an insecure bitch.

I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, as much as I could with my basketball getting in the way. He jumped a little then I felt his shoulders relax and his hands intertwine with mine. We stood there for a moment, my face leaning against his back, and I melted in to him. I let all the worries I felt disappear and I just clung to him.

"Bella," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear it.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. I could feel him kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Edward, and I'm so sor…." He cut me off as his lips pressed against mine, taking my breath away with the passion behind it.

My hands reached for his hair, he pulled me as close as he could to him. Kissing me with frenzy, need, want….love. I was breathless and weak, my heart was beating erratically in my chest as I allowed the passion I felt for him consume me, us.

"You are my life, Bella. Please don't ever doubt that," he said, gazing into my eyes. The love, devotion, and truth behind it was so real. I reached up and traced his jaw with my finger.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much and I'm so afraid sometimes that I'm going to lose you. I'm afraid that someone blonde and beautiful is going to steal you away from us." I looked away. I hated admitting my fears to him.

"B, that will never happen. I'm yours, always…." I looked up at him and smiled weakly. He kissed my lips softly then pressed his forehead to mine. "Plus, I prefer brunettes," he chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the love and happiness in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, B, every part of you. No more doubting my love for you. Please."

"No more, I promise," I vowed.

I sealed my promise with a kiss. The need for him was urgent and I could feel that familiar tightening in my stomach and in my chest, and the tingling between my legs.

The kiss started to deepen, as we got lost in the passion. Before I knew what my hands were doing, I had his shirt unbuttoned and was sliding it off his arms, scratching his muscles on the way down.

I low groan escaped his lips, causing me to smile.

I pushed away from him, lifting my shirt over my head, throwing it on the ground. Reaching behind my back, I unclasped my bra, setting my breasts free. The fullness caused them to ache a little, but the look in Edward's eyes as he gazed, made them ache for a whole other reason.

My lips went back to his and he softly caressed my breasts, his thumb grazing over my nipples. I frantically undid his belt and removed his pants and boxers. He stepped out of them, pushing them to the side, the belt hitting the cabinets with a loud bang.

My own pants soon joined his on the floor as Edwards hands roamed my body, heat radiating from his touch.

"I miss making love to you," he whispered into the skin of my neck.

"I miss that too, but right now I just need you to fuck me."

I turned around so my back was facing his chest and I rubbed myself on him, his dick twitching when it came in contact with my skin.

"Fuck," he hissed, nibbling on the back of my neck.

His hand trailed down my back till he got to the middle of it and gently pushed me down, my hands reaching for the counter as I bent over.

With his right hand, he reached in front of me and circled my clit, then pushed his finger inside twirling it around, causing my wetness to leak even more. I moaned and dropped my head to the counter, the feeling consuming me, my pregnancy hormones causing my horniness to spiral out of control.

"So wet, B," he said huskily. Edward then removed his fingers and grabbed onto my hips, thrusting himself inside of me, causing me to scream in utter ecstasy. There was no other feeling better in this world then the feeling of him sheathed inside me.

Grunts fell from his lips as he pulled out then pushed back in over and over, filling me more with each thrust. His hands dug into my flesh, just the way I liked it.

He reached around and pulled at my pebbled nipples, causing me to cry out again. The pain and pleasure mixed caused the ache and tightening in my stomach to intensify. His name fell from my lips in breathless pants, my grip on the counter got tighter and tighter as I felt my stomach coil.

"Fuck, Baby. I'm so close," he growled, pushing into me harder and harder.

The feeling intensified as he plunged in. Closing my eyes, I held on tight, knowing that I was going to lose it at any second. "Don't stop, I'm clo...." before I could finish the sentence, he reached down and put pressure on my clit and I lost it. My orgasm hit, hard. I felt weak and sweaty and about ready to pass out. Both of his hands were back on my hips, as he drove into me a few more times before slowing down. My head was resting against the cool marble of the counter. He pulled out of me and dipped his head, sweeping his tongue from my tail bone all the way up to my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice raspy. He lifted me effortlessly in his arms, causing me to squeal. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Why are you are crying, love?" he asked, as he placed my feet on the floor in the bathroom.

"I feel so stupid for doubting you and yelling at you. I'm so sorry, Edward, it's just these pregnancy hormones and not sleeping and....I miss making love to you too. I mean don't get me wrong, I love riding you and doggie style, but I miss feeling the weight of you on top on me."

"I understand why you were so upset and I hate that I did that to you. But please know, I'm not and never will cheat on you, ever. I love you, and only you. You are my life, B, always. And after the baby is born and you get the all clear from the doctor, I'm going to make the sweetest love to you."

"MMMM, sounds perfect." I smiled and kissed his lips.

*&*&*&

After our shower that lasted a little too long, we dressed and made our way back into the kitchen. Edward turned up the radio and Christmas music filled the room. I got lost in my own world, singing loudly and dancing to 'Santa Baby.'

I heard a laugh and spun around to see Edward standing there watching me. With a bowl in hand, he stood gaping at me, that half grin on his face. I winked at him and continued my dance to the music as we prepared our pies.

Three hours and eight pies later, I felt like I was going to pass out. I was so tired. My back was killing me and I began having some stomach cramps. I sat on the living room couch, waiting for Edward to get ready so we could go shopping.

He walked out in all his glory, looking as sexy as ever. I smiled at him and he winked, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"I'm very uncomfortable," I said as he reached for my hand.

"You do look as though you've swelled some. Maybe we should call the doctor instead of going out," he suggested as he looked over my hands and wrists.

"Let's give it a few more hours. How about if we just go out for some fresh air? I like our tradition and I don't want to stop it because I'm pregnant. Plus, it's snowing and I want to go outside and enjoy it." I smiled and he cupped my face with his hands, "Just for a little while, then we are going to come back here and relax before we go to my parents."

"Agreed." He kissed the tip of my nose and we walked out the door.

I loved walking the streets during Christmas, delighting in all the lights and decorations, the sounds of bells ringing at every corner, and the perfect white snowflakes that had started to fall. It was perfect, Edward and I walked hand in hand down the street, stopping every so often to look at a festive display window.

We stopped just outside of Baby Gap and I saw Edwards eyes light up as he looked at the cute little outfits.

"I can't wait to meet you," He said, leaning down to my stomach and kissing it.

Just as he did, the baby kicked and I grabbed Edwards hand to feel it. His smile was huge as we felt our baby attempt to move inside me.

Continuing on, we made our way into Starbucks. It was crowded but there was a table in the corner that was vacant, so I walked over to grab it while Edward ordered us hot chocolate.

As we sat and relaxed, we talked about Alice and Jasper and how much I missed her, wishing desperately that she could be here for the birth of the baby and Christmas. Edward spoke a little about his job but not much, knowing that I was not fond of the topic.

A large pain shot through my back and I winced, causing Edward to jump.  
"It was nothing, I just think I've done a little too much," I said as Edward helped me put my jacket on.

"I'm taking you home."

"No, Edward, I want to see the ice sculptures," I whined to no avail.

"Your stubbornness is not winning this time. We are going home to relax till tonight." I huffed and he sat me on the now vacant couch while he went to get the car.

When we arrived home, Edward suggested, "Baby, why don't you go take a nap, we don't have to be at my parents for another two hours." I yawned and decided it was a good idea as he took my jacket, scarf and gloves, and hung them in the closet.

*&*&*&

"Are you ready, Love?" Edward called form the living room. I finished up the last minute touches on my makeup and admired my new dress that Alice sent me.

"I'm coming out now." I called back, taking one last look at myself.

I walked out and stood in the doorway, Edward had his back towards me. I stood there for a moment staring at him, smiling to myself at the unruliness of his hair. He was so damn cute. From the front and the back.

I cleared my throat and Edward whipped around. Our eyes met and he smiled, huge, looking me up and down. I could hear him groan, causing me to laugh. He walked up to me and assaulted my neck. "Remind me to thank Alice for the dress, your mother and father for creating you and our baby for giving you the sexiest breasts ever."

"Very funny." I swatted his arm and he laughed, then kissed me. I put on my jacket and we headed out.

"Edward, where are we going? This is not the way to your mothers."

"I know, we have a pit stop to make. The first of your Christmas presents awaits." He looked over at me and smiled, reaching for my hand, he kissed the inside of my palm.

I just shook my head, not bothering to fight with him about the fact that we said no Christmas presents.

We pulled into a large, packed parking lot. A glass building in the back was all decorated in bright red and green. The falling snowflakes were illuminated by the lights.

Showing something looking like a badge to the security guard, Edward smiled, as did the guard and nodded his head. Edward then drove all the way up to the front of the building and parked in one of the first parking spots that said reserved.

I looked at Edward, questioningly. He shook his head "no", then turned off the car and walked over to my side, helping me out.

"Edward, please, where are we?" I asked as we made our way to the front. As he opened the door to the building, I noticed a huge Christmas tree, at least forty feet high, right in the middle of the lobby. Other smaller trees were placed all around in a beautiful display.

"Look over there," he said, pointing to a white board on a stand. I gasped as I walked over and read the announcement.

_Clearwater Art Museum Presents:_

Edward Cullen

Thursday December 24th 2009

5:00 - 7:00

Exhibit room C  
  
"Oh my God, Edward, what is this?" I asked with my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe it, Edward was featured in an art museum.

"This is what I've been doing. I left Newton's a few weeks ago when Seth Clearwater approached me and....well.....here we are. He loved my work, so I've been working with him. And that's not all, baby. All my pieces were sold and well, let's just say, you know that house, the one on our 'ya right' list well, we sign for it next week."

'W-what?" I sputtered, I was so stunned that I was nearly speechless. I just stood there staring at him, the tears welling in my eyes. This is what he had been doing? He hadn't been cheating on me. He'd been painting.

"Say something, B." He walked up to me and took both of my hands in his.

"I-I...Edward, I'm so proud of you." The tears spilled over and he pulled me to him.

"Those better be happy tears," he whispered into my hair and then kissed my forehead.

"They are. They are very happy tears," I sobbed, trying to wipe my eyes quickly, not wanting to smudge my makeup.

"There's a few more things," he said turning me around then pointing to the corner where I saw his family. Within seconds I spotted Alice and nearly fainted when she came running to me.

"Oh my God, Alice," I screeched and she pounced herself right into my arms.

After ten minutes of cries and hellos and explanations, we made our way inside. I was so proud of Edward, his paintings had sold out the show and just as they had anticipated, he had people pre-ordering more.

It was rounding seven-thirty when we all left and headed to Esme's for dinner and gifts.

I was getting very tired and at around eleven-thirty, after we had opened all of our presents and ate enough food to last me a week, I asked Edward if we could head home. However, I was told that he had one more surprise for me.

Everyone was asked by Em and Edward to get their coats on and follow them. I did as I was told. I was very uncomfortable and just wanted to go home, but Edward looked so excited to be sharing this other surprise with me.

"We are we going?" I asked, once we got in the car.

"Seattle Grace," he replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

We drove over to the hospital in silence, I was very confused as to why we would be going to Seattle Grace. I was informed that Alice, Em, and Edward were the only ones who knew the answer to that.

Once at the hospital, we all got into the elevator and made our way up to the third floor pediatric ward. There was a crowd of doctors and patients, as well as children, and Emmett was carrying his girls. Just as we arrived, the CEO of the hospital began to speak.

There was a lot of medical terms and stories of hope for children. Then the doctor cleared his throat and asked Edward to go up and join him.

Edward looked over at me, squeezed my hand, then walked up next to the doctor.

"Edward was gracious enough to donate his time and painting expertise to our hospital. If you will," and with that the white sheet that was hung behind the doctor came down. Gasps, cries and oohs and ahhs floated around me as I stared at the beautiful paintings. Edward had captured some amazing photos of children and two of those children were our nieces, Jane and Victoria. The painting he created was perfect. All the kids were in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by flowers, green grass and sun. A playground sat in the back, one child swinging while another pushed. Two children were on the slide as Jane and Victoria, along with another child, ran through the flowers, so carefree and happy.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, "Edward, it's beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

"I left a spot for our own children to be added in the future," he whispered in my ear.

My heart was soaring with love for this man; it felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. As people took in the sight of the painting, Edward, his family and I were asked to go to the sixth floor maternity ward.

Once again Edward just smirked as we made our way up.

As we rounded the corner, there was yet another crowd, new mothers, some expecting like myself, doctors and nurses. The CEO again made a speech and asked Edward to join him. The white sheet fell after he thanked Edward for his time.

I gasped loudly when I saw the wall behind Edward, the picture we took a month before of him holding my pregnant belly. Our hands were intertwined, my wedding ring sparkling as if the painting was real. It was breathtaking.

With tears freely falling from my eyes, I pushed through the crowd and grabbed Edward, kissing him passionately. I allowed myself to get completely lost in him, not caring who was there watching. I was trying to show him how much that entire day had meant to me. I hated myself even more for doubting him, especially seeing that he had donated his time and talent to the hospital.

I was so overwhelmed with everything; it had been the best Christmas ever and Edward had done it all for me.

Our kiss slowed to a few small pecks and I opened my eyes slowly to look around, sure that we'd have an audience. I was relieved when I noticed people were not paying attention to us but admiring my husband's art work.

Edward pulled me over to the side, holding me close. "Merry Christmas, my love," he said smiling.

"A Merry Christmas it is," I replied.

"You thought I bought you something," he teased, "and I bet you were all worried that you had nothing to give me."

My eyes widened in shock when I felt a trickle of water go down my legs. "I do have something to give you," I said, breathless with a slight smile. "Merry Christmas, Edward, my water just broke."


	9. I'll be home for Christmas

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**Title: I'll Be Home For Christmas **

**Author: snshyne **

**  
Thanks to breathoftwilight for hosting this fun event. Thanks to littlesecret84 and D Pattinson for the late night, last minute chats and read through. If you have the time, check out my main fic Fate & Forgotten Secrets (be sure to read the summary).**

I don't own these characters, but I like to have fun with them.

**BPOV**

I sat in fourth period English with my leg bouncing furiously under my desk and my pen tapping against the plastic desktop. A few times I glanced around the room to see my fellow classmates staring at me; some amused and some annoyed. I blankly stared at the chalkboard while Miss Cope scrawled the difference between the two pieces on the Canterbury Tales written in prose and the remaining twenty-two written in verse. As she wrote two columns on the board, one titled prose and one title versed, I rolled my eyes. At this point, anyone who doesn't know the difference between prose and verse should be sent back to seventh grade with a big "L" on their forehead.

I shifted my gaze and stared out the window through the fake paper snowflakes and tacky garland noticing the rain coming down in sheets, soaking the ground. So what else is new? I silently wished that we would get snow this year. It's rare in Forks and when it does snow, the rain comes right behind it and erases any traces of the pristine crystals on the ground. Christmas is in two days, and it doesn't look like the snow is coming. But I would gladly trade the snow for Edward.

I picked up my cell phone to glance at the time when a small piece of paper came flying at me from across the aisle. I picked up the paper from my desk and uncrumpled it to read what it said.

"Calm down already! Not much has changed in the minute since you last checked the time."

A small smile played on my face as I looked to my best friend, Alice, across the way. I stuck my tongue out at her in a mock display of irritation and she crossed her eyes back at me before we both fell into quiet giggles. Impulsively, I checked the time again and I heard Alice laugh softly at her desk. I didn't dare look at her this time, afraid that whatever facial expression she wore would send me into a roar of laughter causing me to disrupt the class. Then Miss Cope would have to give me detention and I would be late. The time on my phone toyed with me as it slowly crept from 1:05 to 1:06. Twenty four minutes until I was out of here, two hours and twenty-four before Edward would be here and be safely in my arms. A very painful and deliberate two hours and twenty-four minutes as time mocks me with delay.

It's been two months since I last saw Edward in person. I was rapt with the anticipation to see him, smell him, kiss him..._feel him_. I ached to be near him, to always have him near me. The time apart has been brutal. I don't care how many ways we communicate, gchat, skype, text, twitter, facebook, phone calls, webchats, they just don't compare to the feeling of his soft lips across my skin or his strong arms wrapping me in a warm embrace. Talking to him on the phone doesn't do his smooth voice justice and only leaves me wanting for more. Seeing his beautiful face displayed across the screen of my Mac while we chat or just watch each other do homework leaves me feeling empty without the touch to go along with it. So I guess we're screwed until they invent tele-transportation or until May when I graduate and we can be together. Graduation seems more likely.

Two months ago, Edward surprised me by showing up at my house the Saturday of the Fall Formal. School was early release the day before and Alice dragged me all over the place to get my hair coiffed, my nails polished, and to attend to a wax job that I had been neglecting since Edward's departure in early September. I really wasn't in the mood; I was in a sad mental state at the time. I went to Fall Formal with Edward the previous year and I knew that I wasn't going to be attending this year. I couldn't process the thought of going to a dance sans my dancing boyfriend who glides around the floor effortlessly whether we're grinding or waltzing and always makes me feel like I'm flying on a cloud. At the time, I was sure I wasn't going to see Edward until Christmas. He had told me that he wasn't going to be able to get away for fall break because of some ridiculous load of school work. _Stupid pre-med program_. Then for Thanksgiving I was being shuffled to Phoenix to spend it with my mom and Phil. In between holidays, I was not going to be able to go to Columbia to visit him. Charlie was not entertaining that idea: "_Unsupervised in such a big city, Bella? I don't think so, kiddo._" Clearly unwilling to even consider my proposal. I pitched a fit that could rival any teething toddler. Not my finest moment to say the least. So that left Christmas. More than three months from when he left me here in this dreary town. Where the sun hardly ever shines and snow is almost impossible, even at Christmas. I knew we would reconnect again in the early summer and permanently, but that didn't lessen the blow as I watched him go through security with Carlisle and Esme and board the plane bound for New York via St. Louis. Hands down, the worst day of my life.

So when Alice dragged me all around town on the Friday before the dance, I let her do it but didn't really pay attention. I suppose it was better than all of the crying I had been doing that week. Imagine my surprise when my doorbell rang the following evening and Edward was on the other side. I wasn't expecting anyone and Charlie was still down at the reservation after spending the day fishing with Billy. I thought I was dreaming. I thought I was hallucinating. I had been crying so hard all week, for months from missing him. So many times my mind and my dreams conjured up the image of him smiling at me, brushing the hair off of my face, or hovering over my naked form, that I couldn't trust myself that what I was seeing was real. I glanced past him and saw his dark blue BMW M6 Coupe in the driveway. _That's a new addition to my hallucinations_.

"Bella," Edward started, but I couldn't let him finish. The sound of my name on his lips was anything but a hallucination. It was real. I could tell by the pulsing sensation it sent through me. I lunged at him, standing on my toes to kiss his face and breathe him in.

Just as I was pulling him into the house, intent on never letting him leave, Alice peered in through the doorway with a garment bag in hand.

"What's that?" I asked her with an annoyed tone.

"It's your dress, Bella. You can't go to Fall Formal in your favorite pair of worn in jeans and a tank top." Alice replied, looking me over from head to toe.

It was then that I actually took in all of Edward's appearance and saw that he was dressed in a suit and tie looking like the picture of perfection. I had been too busy gazing into his eyes and rubbing my lips on his face to notice anything else. Edward smiled at me as Alice dragged me upstairs to get ready for the dance. Once upstairs, I screamed at Alice because I just _knew_ that she knew her brother was coming home and had somehow failed to mention it. Alice simply giggled at my rant and continued to fuss over my hair while I fumed at her negligence to warn me that Edward would be dawning my doorstep.

The dance was perfect! Everyone was super excited to see Edward, but he only had eyes for me. Attending to my every need, anticipating my every want. Showering me with kisses and affection, answering to the hum my body made in his presence. I enjoyed the dance, but I really just wanted to be alone with him. Alice had the good sense to clear it with Charlie for me to spend the night at her house. I don't know what power Alice had over my dad, but I wish I possessed one ounce of it because he openly accepted the idea. I wondered if he knew Edward was home, but I know that I didn't care. Edward leaned down to kiss me gently and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, tasting the mint from his gum, the punch from his drink and the pure essence that is Edward. He broke the kiss and looked down into my eyes, searching for something before a smile crept onto his face. We left the dance after that moment, my hand in his. We remained connected all the way to his house as Edward sped through Forks in true Cullen fashion.

Edward took me home and I lead him to his bedroom on the third floor. I wasn't sure how long he was going to be home, but I was going to make the most of it. My body zinged and hummed with anticipation as he held my hand in mine. The higher up the stairs we got, the closer he got to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck by the time we reached the top landing. Entering his room, he slowly undressed me and then laid me down on the bed gently, reverently. Kissing every inch of my now goosebumped flesh tinted in a shade of rose. We made love twice that night before we both passed out, Edward from travel exhaustion and me from emotional exhaustion. I love him and there is no better feeling than when we are together. Edward knows my body better than I do. Always knowing where to touch, where to kiss, when to speed up and when to slow down.

When I woke up in his arms, he was staring down at me with a pained look on his face. He told me his flight was set to leave in five hours and he had to leave Forks in two. I cried like a sniveling baby for twenty minutes while he held me to his chest. Once the crying subsided, Edward and I made out like two horny teenagers that eventually lead to the best morning sex before I made him pancakes in his mother's kitchen. Edward drove me home and I tried not to cry in front of him. I had already done enough of that in the morning. He left me at Charlie's and I cried some more, but I had new memories to fill the space and time until I would see him again.

I glanced down at my cell phone, again. 1:28, two minutes to go. I couldn't wait. I already started packing up my stuff, the bell would ring any second and I would be free of the droning and torturous explanation of Chaucer that anyone with one-tenth of a brain can piece together. I shoved my copy of Canterbury Tales into my messenger bag and took out the car keys, noticing the familiar BMW emblem and smiling to myself. Edward had text me last night to let me know Alice was bringing me his car keys.

"_Ali is bringing you my keys. I wanna see both my girls at the airport tomorrow._"

Edward was going to let me drive his car. I may have screeched so loud at the text that Charlie came running into my room to make sure I was okay. The reality that Edward was letting me drive his car still had not registered with me, even though Alice let me drive it to school this morning. He had his last final this morning and then was going straight to the airport so I wouldn't be able to talk to him until I saw him. The anticipation was driving me nuts.

1:30, the bell rings, I wave at Alice and bolt out the door as her laughter rings behind me. Edward's coming home.

**EPOV**  
How was I supposed to focus on this damn anatomy/physiology final in front of me when the only body I had any interest in studying was all the way across the country? Epidermis just did not appeal to me unless it was covered in goosebumps and a pink flush. I tried to ignore my rambling thoughts about Bella in order to draw a perfect rendition of the mechanics of a cell so I could wrap this final up and be on my way to the airport. I looked at the clock behind the professor's desk, 7:15. If I finish this in fifteen minutes then I can get back to my apartment, grab my stuff and get to the airport within an hour; just in time to make my flight. When I booked this flight, I knew I was cutting it close, but the next one doesn't leave until the afternoon, which would get me home much too late tonight. I can't prolong the torture of separation any longer.

I finished the drawing of the cell, double checked my answers and jumped out of my seat to turn in the test. Professor Banner asked me if I was sure about my answers and I rolled my eyes at his question. Come on, my dad is a doctor, anatomy/physiology is in my blood. I was able to focus on this test even with Bella on the brain and I bet I aced it. I told him I was sure and exited the room trying not to disturb the other students.

As planned, I ran to my apartment grabbed my already packed suitcases and hailed a cab to La Guardia. I already checked in for my flight early this morning before I left for my final so once I checked my bags, I made it through security quickly enough just as they were starting to call first class to board. I placed my carry on bag under the seat. I wouldn't care if my other luggage got lost, but this I had to keep. It had my laptop as well as a package for Bella that I wanted to give her tonight. It's not her Christmas gift, but a present in general. I know she hates gifts, but I'm hoping she'll like this when I give it to her. I made her a package that has a pillow case from my bed. As well as a t-shirt, a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants all with the Columbia logo. I wore or slept with all of the items over the passed few days making sure they smelled like me. I was going to give them to Bella knowing how she likes to be wrapped in my scent. Settling into my seat, I looked at my phone and saw a text from Bella, it was a picture message of her lips with the caption "See you soon. xoxo." I smiled widely to myself as my stomach jumped at the image on my screen.

"Must be a girl," the gentleman traveler across the aisle said with a smile of his own.

"Not just any girl. _The_ girl."

He nodded in affirmation as if he understood exactly how I felt and went back to his magazine. I went back to my phone to look at the image of her perfectly plumped lips on the screen. Staring at the image like some whipped pansy and memorizing the fine lines there. The flight attendant spoke over the speakers at that point to turn off all electronic devices, I text my parents to let them know I was on my way and text Bella back "Can't wait."

The last two months had been pure hell, but nothing compared to the first month apart. I talked to Bella incessantly and I could always tell that she had been crying. I felt so awful, like the worst fucking boyfriend ever. We agreed to this, but not without a lot of tears and fighting. She insisted that I go to Columbia and pursue my dreams, that she would not be the reason for my silent regret in the future. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to hear it. Part of me was angry; the part that was thinking she just wanted me to be out of the way. I knew a lot of guys in school were interested in trying to get with Bella now that they knew I would ve leaving for college. And to be honest, it scared the shit out of me. Bella is completely oblivious to her beauty and sex appeal. She just doesn't see herself clearly and that leaves her open to all sorts of trouble. After talking to my dad, he helped me see that this would be just as much of a sacrifice for Bella as it was for me. That she was doing this out of love for me and hope in us.

But fuck me if everyday wasn't harder than the last. I knew I wasn't going to last until December to see her. I spent more hours thinking of ways to get home than I did learning the merits of MLA formatting, which by the way was outdated since everyone uses APA. So when Alice called to tell me that Bella was distraught with loneliness and refused to go to the dance even though Alice bought her a dress, I knew I had to go home; even if it was only for twenty-four hours. Even if I was going to be exhausted from school and adding travel to the pile would only make me more exhausted, I needed to go home. If only I got to see her gorgeous smile and breathe her delicious scent for a brief time, I knew I had to try. If I could give her one night without tears, it would all be worth it. When I showed up at her door, she looked like she was seeing a ghost. Her face was pale with the exception of the tear tracks that marked her face. My heart ached for her, ached to wipe those marks away. I knew she didn't know I was coming so I gave her time to adjust to the sight of me. Saying her name must have broken her from her thoughts because she reached for me and stepped up to kiss my jaw almost as if testing to make sure I was really there.

Alice whisked her away to get ready for the dance and I could hear them shouting. Well, I could hear Bella shouting at Alice and Alice laughing in response. I couldn't make out the details, but I heard my name and 'secrets' and 'my friend' thrown out a few times. So I figured she was fuming about not knowing I was coming home to take her to the dance. I loved it when Bella got feisty. The thought of it made my pants just a little bit tighter than they were a second before. The fire in her eyes and the passion in her voice are like the friction to my match, lighting the flame.

Bella descended the stairs and she was a vision to behold in a fantastic blue dress that made her skin glow. Don't ask me who made it, what it was made of or the exact color of it. All I knew was that by the end of the night, that blue dress would be a blue pile of material on my bedroom floor. But first, Bella was going to be taken to the dance and be the center of my attention.

I don't remember too many details about the dance. I remember there was dancing, obviously. I remember some small talk with old classmates, but what we talked about I have no idea. The only thing I truly remember is the look in Bella's eyes just before we left. Eyes that shined with happiness that tried to mask the longing and sadness that lay just below the surface. The longing and sadness had to go, if only for one night. I took her home to my parents and she took the lead as we headed up to my bedroom, but her leading ended there. I pushed her into my room and slowly undressed her, marveling at the way her skin reacted to my touch. Once she was naked, I massaged her body with my hands and my mouth and smiled at the soft sounds escaping her lips. The first time was soft and sensual, but the second time was rough and needy as the hunger for one another consumed us.

The next morning, I had to tell Bella I was leaving. I wasn't ready for that, but it had to happen. When she broke down and cried, clinging to my chest and her tears slipped down my naked torso I thought I was going to throw up. The pain and stress she was feeling bore into me and I wanted to hurt myself for hurting her like this. Once the tears stopped, I made love to my girl again. Letting her know that there is only her and will always only be her. After a pancake breakfast, I took Bella home to her father's. I could tell she was fighting back the tears for my sake, but I wasn't going to say anything. In our last precious moments, I just wanted it to be without the complication of her shattered resolve. If she started crying again, I'm sure I would have said 'fuck it all' and stayed. Shortly after, my father drove me to the airport where I boarded the plane to head back to New York.

I must have fallen asleep after the beverage service because the last thing I remember is being asked if I wanted juice or coffee and now I hear the captains voice over the speakers that we're beginning our initial descent into SeaTac airport. I could feel the hairs on my skin start to prickle with the anticipation of what waited for me when I landed. We touched ground with a thud, but I barely felt it as I was already shaking with anticipation. Once the jetway doors were open, I leapt from my seat, said a quick thank you to the flight crew and all but ran through the terminal. Bella was already here, I could feel her in the air. The way her body called to me and mine to hers, I just knew. I knew and I couldn't wait to see her, smell her, kiss her, _feel her_.  
**  
BPOV**  
I watched the Arrivals/Departures board, nervously biting my nails willing it to change. I didn't need the visual confirmation though, as soon as the essence of Edward hit Seattle soil, I knew it. I felt it in the supernatural pull that resonated in the very core of my being. I turned towards the security checkpoint, eyes searching wildly waiting to see him. Although I knew he was here, it wasn't enough. I needed more than that knowledge; I needed something tangible.

A wave of people started to filter through the exit at security and I felt my heartbeat quicken in my chest. _He's close. _Almost as soon as the thought filled my head, I saw a familiar tuft of bronze hair bobbing above the other exiting passengers and I waited. _Just a few more steps_. The crowd broke and I saw Edward before he noticed me, but when our eyes locked a huge smile broke on his face and I took off running. I had no intention of running. I was going to stand my ground and let him come to me. But when I saw him, when his apple eyes focused on mine I lost any resolve I may have had and ran for him.

I reached him with a squeel and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he dropped his carry-on bag to cradle me against him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I planted kisses on his neck, his face, his lips leaving no surface untouched and delighting in the feeling of the scruffiness on his face scratching against my skin. I nuzzled my nose in the spot between his neck and his shoulder and just breathed him in. I could get lost in this spot for the rest of my life.

"Hi, baby," Edward said with a soft chuckle. My stomach fluttered at hearing his voice for the first time today and hearing it echo in my chest from the proximity of our bodies. I sighed heavily, wanting to enjoy every second I had with him when he reminded me that his luggage would be waiting at baggage claim and that we needed to get going. I envy his ability to be reasonable at times like this, because as far as Edward is concerned I am completely twitterpated and incapable of rational thought.

We got his luggage and I lead him out to where his car waited laughing as he told me about his anatomy/physiology final this morning and my skin being the only skin on his mind. We reached the car and I had to laugh at the smile that he got at the sight. Huge grin, almost from ear to ear. To be honest, I was slightly jealous of the car at that moment. 'The other Bella' is what Edward calls it, his assurance to me that I come first. Yeah, okay. In guy speak I guess that means something. I stood by as he put his luggage into the trunk with a smile on his face. He closed the trunk and looked over to me with an even wider smile. _Jealousy appeased_.

"Come here, baby."

I walked over to where Edward stood just out of arms reach, making him lean forward to grab my waist and pull me to him as he leaned against the car. I unbuttoned his coat and wrapped my arms around his waist, stealing his warmth. Edward weaved his hands down my sides and to my back as his hands found the back pockets of my jeans and rested inside of them. I looked up at him from my leaning position and reveled in the sight before me of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I saw love staring back at me and I felt my skin start to blush. Whatever I did to make him love me, I will never understand. But I'd do it again a million times just to feel this.

Edward rested his hand on my chest over my coat "home," he said as I rested my hand on his chest and repeated it back to him. I knew what he meant, my home is in his heart as is his in mine. He leaned down and kissed me and I sighed into his mouth as his lips met mine, moving gently. Caressing them softly into his touch. _God, I have missed this so much_. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and Edward's tongue darted out to meet mine as our breath mixed from two to one. I'm not sure how long we stood there wrapped in the feeling of one another and I didn't care. Once we left this spot, we would be surrounded by family and friends and no longer just Edward and Bella. Whatever thoughts I had of hopping in the BMW and running to some obscure destination like Alaska to steal Edward away from everyone else were interrupted by the trill of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Alice?" Edward asked and I nodded.

I answered the phone still standing with Edward's arms wrapped around me. With his lips no longer on mine, Edward rested his chin on the top of my head and I could hear him taking deep breaths. I rested the side of my face against his chest, hearing the steady thump of his heartbeat. In the distance the parking attendant shouted 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays" to the exiting travelers.

"Yes, Alice"

"Hello to you too, Bella. Am I interrupting something?"

I felt my skin go even more red. "No, we were just getting into the car."

"Hurry up and stop making out wildly with my brother. Mom is pacing across the foyer waiting for him. The nervous energy is stressing Jasper out."

"Fine," I said tersely into the phone and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, after I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, your mom is just waiting for you and pacing and Jasper is stressed out over her nervous energy."

Edward laughed into my hair. "This will be an interesting holiday to the say the least."

I sighed as I pulled away from him and he stepped around me to open the door for me. I slid into the soft leather seat and laid my head back into the head rest, closing my eyes to commit the kiss to memory. Edward moved into the driver's seat next to me and grabbed my hand to kiss it. Turning on the car, he groaned out loud as the Chrismas music came to life from my iPod. He moved his hand to change it, but I stopped him.

"Please, Edward? You know how much I love the holiday tunes. It's my one vice. Besides you."

Edward smiled at me and nodded in acquiescence removing his hand from its poised position of iPod attack and resting it back on top of mine. My eyes started to drift closed as _Carol of the Bells_ played through the speakers.

**EPOV**  
Bella was asleep almost as soon as we pulled out of the parking garage at SeaTac airport. I kept her hand grasped in mine, relishing in the softness of her delicate skin. As I drove, I kept stealing small glances at her admiring how peaceful she looked while she slept. Knowing Bella, she probably had been up all night in anticipation of getting to the airport. She can deny it all she wants, but there are times where her energy rivals Alice's.

Seeing Bella waiting for me outside of security was even better than I had imagined it. My girl, waiting for me under the shiny holiday lights that decorated the walls and ceilings of SeaTac. I could feel the energy radiating off of her. As my eyes met hers, I was so filled with happiness of seeing her that I had to try everything possible not to make an ass of myself by running through the airport. Bella had her own plans. I swear I only had a brief moment to brace myself as her tiny frame came bolting at me full speed and leapt into my arms with a squeal. I've never heard Bella squeal before. I could not have been any happier at the reception than if she wrapped her lips around my dick the moment I laid eyes on her. Bella ran her lips across my skin, kissing every inch of bare space she could find. It felt so good to feel her warmth wrapped around me. As she nestled her nose into my neck, I took in a deep breath taking in the scent of strawberries and freesia that danced in her hair and off of her skin. A few passerbys gave us strange looks, but I didn't care. In that moment, Bella was all that mattered.

I never wanted to leave her. Never wanted her to be away from me again, but I didn't want to dwell on that now. I have my entire winter vacation to love Bella incarnate and I planned to do just that.

Bella stirred in her seat, releasing her hand from mine and arched her back for a deep stretch. I turned to look at her and she had wide smile on her face.

"Hi," she said with a whisper reaching into her bag and popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Hi, baby. Have a good nap?"

"Mhmm. Good dreams, too."

"Oh yeah? Wanna share?"

Bella shook her head and her hair fell in her face, shielding it from my view. I brushed the hair from the side of her face with the back of my hand and saw her cheeks were tinged a deeper red than normal. This wasn't typical Bella bashfulness. I didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable so as much as it pained me to not say anything, I chose to let it go. I was about to ask her about the caroling my mom has scheduled for tonight when she spoke up.

"I'd rather show you."

_What? _I think my head just did an exorcist spin. _Show me?_

"Show me what?"

"I _need you_, Edward. Now." Bella's voice was dripping with lust and seduction. Not unlike the voice she has grown accustomed to using over the phone while she plays wither her pussy and I stroke my dick. That voice gets me so hard in no time flat.

Holy. Shit. The air in the car suddenly is charged and I feel the air escape my lungs in one giant woosh. Is she really saying what I think she's saying? I should ask her, but I don't want to seem like an ass. I get off the plane and the first thing I do is try and fuck her senseless?

"Tell me what you want, baby."

Bella swallowed and I could hear it even over the annoying sounds of Christmas music that Bella loves so much.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my Baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_I'd know this song by heart any day, but I'd never admit it. Bella made me a video with this song playing in the background. In the video she acted out various points in the song like standing under mistletoe and pouting at unwanted presents under a tree. The best part was when she danced around in fake snow in her backyard in a red Mrs. Claus costume. "_I won't even wish for snow_" the song stated. Bella loves snow and for her to prefer me to snow was amazing to me. She sent me the video last week. I must have watched it a million times since.

"Can you...uhm..pull over?" Bella asked with hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

Bella just nodded her answer. I drove for about another mile or so before I pulled off to the underpass below the highway. Bella was sitting on her hands at this point, probably trying to hide her nerves, but I can still see how nervous she is.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything. I'm fine just being with you."

"I know, but I want this. Truth?"

"Truth." 'Truth' was a game we started playing a few years ago when we wanted to say something that may seem strange or offensive or embarrassing. It was a way of signaling the other person that what was going to be said may or may not be fun to hear.

"I've wanted to..err...have sex with you in this car since you got it."

I think my eyes must have bugged out of my head at what I just heard. I must have been staring at her for too long because when she called my attention, the tone in her voice changed.

"Edward, did you hear what I said? What's wrong? Are you upset with me? I'm sorry if I said something..."

I crashed my lips to hers, ending her ramblings. Almost immediately Bella's hands reached into my hair, stroking the strands and tugging them with her tiny fingers. I moved my hands to her shoulders to slide her coat from her body. I honestly had no idea how we were going to do this, but I knew there were already too many barriers in the way.

Once her coat was off, I started to run my hands through her hair and down her body, aching to feel every inch of her. Bella moaned in my mouth as my hands grazed over her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. Fuck! She's not wearing a bra. I dove deeper into her mouth with my tongue in an attempt to show her how hot it was that she wasn't wearing one. I continued to move my hands down her body until my left hand rested between her thighs that were now open. I kneeded and rubbed her thighs and Bella continued to moan into my mouth, causing my dick to get harder by the second. I started to rub her pussy from outside of her jeans and the friction caused Bella to gasp. As I pressed harder, her hips started to buck into my hand and her kisses became less controlled.

"Please, Edward?" Bella moaned in between staggered breaths. She wanted this as badly as I did, if not more.

Bella reach across the console and started to undo my jeans first popping the button and then rolling the zipper. In one deft move she swept her hand into my boxers and pulled my dick out, freeing it from the tight confines of the fabric. The air in the car was warm, but I still shook when my cock was released. Bella looked up at me with a small smile before she dove her head into my lap licking the top of my dick, causing me to hiss. She used her hand in combination with her mouth stroking and sucking in tandem and it felt so damn good. Jacking off to Bella's voice and images of Bella does not compare at all to the feeling of her mouth on my dick and watching her head bob in a steady rhythym.

Hesitantly, I lifted her mouth from my dick. I didn't want to, but I also knew where he really wanted to be and Bella still had her jeans on. I pushed Bella back into her seat and pulled her legs towards me so that she was laying back as much as possible. As she moved to lay back, we bumped heads calling 'ouch' in unison before laughing a little at the situation. Bella's eyes averted from mine, but I wanted her to stay looking at me. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed. I reached down and pulled her chin so that her eyes met mine and the fire that burned there spurred me on.

I hovered over her and began to unbutton her shirt exposing the expanse of creamy flesh topped with pink nipples that lay beneath. A groan erupted from my chest when I saw her nipples were already hard and begging to be sucked. I dove in and pulled one nipple into my mouth flicking it with my tongue and rolling it between my teeth while my hand pinched her other nipple. Bella's whimpers were sending all the blood from my brain straight to my crotch. Beneath me, she thrust her hips and clawed at my back with her hands. I moved my mouth to her other nipple and traveled my hand down her body until I reached the warmth between her thighs. She was so hot and ready and I could feel it through the fabric of the jeans.

I started to undo the button of her jeans with one hand and roll down the zipper. I pushed my hand into her jeans and cupped her pussy, feeling the wetness through her soaked panties. She was so wet and it was such a fucking turn on I thought I was gonna come in my pants right then. Or rather, all over the console since my dick was already out.

I maneuvered a finger passed the barrier of the fabric and found Bella's clit, already swollen and begging for friction. At the touch of my hand, Bella's body jerked causing me to bite down a little too hard on her nipple and she let out a scream. I stopped what I was doing to make sure she was okay, scared that I bit her nipple off or something. When I looked into her eyes, I thought she was going to cry but instead she burst into hysterical laughter.

Ordinarily, Bella laughing would thrill me. Make me want to make out with her forever, fuck her all day and keep her laughing. But right now, the sight of her laughing is not doing anything for my sex drive. Here I am trying to give her what she wants, and it's awkward and frustrating and she's laughing. Serious fucking ego killer. I lean back and sit in my seat as Bella continues to laugh. _Are those tears?_

I look down at my lap and see that my dick is only semi-hard now and I have no more intentions of using it. There is no way faster to kill the mood than laughing at a guy. I'm kind of pissed.

I move to shove my cock back into my pants when Bella kicks my hand with her foot.

"What are you doing?" She asks, still a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Bella, you're fucking laughing at me. It's not a good environment for sex."

"Aw, baby. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just laughing at us, at the situation."

Bella starts to sit up in the seat and starts to shift around as she moves her hands to her hips, sliding her pants down. I just watch her go through the motions. Despite my state of irritation, I can feel my dick growing harder as it creeps up my stomach. It doesn't take long for the head on my shoulders to give into the head in my crotch as Bella continues to undress. She pulls her jeans off and she has on the sexiest pair of pink panties I've ever seen. I let out a low growl at the thought of her wearing those just for me. Bella giggles at my response to her underwear as she slides them down her legs.

Crawling across the console, Bella straddled my lap resting on her knees and keeping a few inches between us. Her eyes were now slightly above mine and I had to look up at her to see into them. What I see staring back at me is pure love mixed with lust and a hint of an apology. I smile at Bella, that crooked smile she loves so much and she gently touches her lips to mine swallowing that smile.

Bella ran her fingers though my hair, tugging at my locks as she deepened the kiss pulling my tongue into her mouth. I snaked my arms down between us and once again felt how wet Bella was.

"Shit, baby. You're so wet. Fuck!"

She lowered her stance on her knees and started to grind her hips against me and as good as it felt, we would not be doing any dry/wet humping today. With one hand I lifted her up and with the other I grabbed my dick and positioned it at her entrance. Before I could say anything or move my hand, Bella was slamming her body down onto my cock and crying out as I filled her. She rested her head on my shoulder for a minute and I could feel her walls tightening around me. Slowly, she started to swirl her hips moaning at the friction the connection of our two bodies made. But it was too slow.

Almost as if sensing my need, Bella started to readjust herself using her knees for leverage. I gripped her hips as she started to rock up and down, creating the best fucking friction as my dick slid in and out of her tight pussy. I let out a groan as her soft and warm body came down and sheathed my cock, the sounds of our sex filling the car almost drowning out the Christmas music.

_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_I moved my mouth to Bella's bobbing nipple, sucking it and flicking it with my tongue being sure to not use teeth this time. Bella's pants and whimpers grew louder as her pace quickened, her nails digging into my shoulders causing me to wince in pleasure and pain. Her hair flew wildly around the car as I thrust my hips to match her downward push, which I knew Bella loved because it provided pressure on her clit. The heat from the vents and the warmth of our actions was causing the darkened windows to fog and our bodies began to slide against each other with the sweat of sex. The scent that is 100% pure Bella surrounded me igniting my need to have her screaming my name. I leaned into her neck and latch on with my mouth, licking and sucking the tender flesh as Bella mewled in appreciation.

I could feel Bella's walls tightening around me as my own stomach began to clench and I knew we were both close. I needed more from her in that moment.

"Oh, shit!"

"Say it, Bella. I need to hear you, baby."

Knowing I wasn't going to last much longer, I took one hand and slid it between us, finding her clit and stroking it gently. At first. Bella gasped at the sensation and I quickened my pace, determined to not come before she did. I placed the little nub between my thumb and index finger and pinched it. Bella's walls started to tighten and her breath was more labored.

"Say it."

I pinched her clit again as Bella's entire body started to shake from the strength of her orgasm.

"Oh, Edward. Fuck!"

Watching Bella come was the beginning to my end as I felt my balls tighten and my own release overtook me. Crying out her name as I came, Bella crashed her lips to mine as she came down from her own orgasm high. Still slowly grinding her hips into mine and delighting in the post orgasm sensitivity. Watching Bella come is by fucking far, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I love that I do this to her.

Bella rested her head back on my shoulder as we both fought to catch our breath.  
_  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_I let out a small laugh and Bella popped her head up to look at me.

"Now you're laughing. What's so funny?"

"Listen."  
_  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams_

"The song?" Bella asked.

"Yes, baby. The song. I'll Be Home for Christmas."

Bella rested her hand on my chest and over my heart as I did the same to her.

"Home," we said together.

**Songs:  
Carol of the Bells  
Mariah Carey- All I Want For Christmas  
I'll Be Home For Christmas**


	10. I Wish It Was Christmas Today

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight**

**I Wish It Was Christmas Today**

**Penname- **Vampgirl18

**Title**- I Wish It Was Christmas Today

**Authors note**- Happy Holidays everybody! I wrote this as a companion piece to my Horny Halloween submission, **Halloween After Hours**. You don't have read that one also, there's enough background info in this so you won't be confused…but if you want to see how they met or want another lemon… go read it.

The vamps in my story are kind of a **mixture of True Blood and Twilight.** You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight or True Blood. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind. No really, true story.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp juice drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3) **Fangs!

Pictures for this fic are posted on this site-

**adreefics(DOT)webs(DOT)com**

**BPOV-**

Ever since vampires 'Came Out Of The Coffin', every time you've opened _Cosmo_ or _Vogue_, even _Hustler_ or _Playboy_ lately, you have probably seen multiple declarations that _'Having sex with a vampire is the best sex you can have'_ or '_Everybody should have sex with a vampire at least once before they die'_. Many people are skeptical that having sex with a vampire is that good.

It is.

It is absolutely the most fuck-awesome thing you can probably do. Instead of having sex with a vampire _once_ before you die, have sex once a day… no wait, make that once an _hour_.

Or you can just not stop fucking; vampires can hook that shit up too. Granted, you'll have to allow them to suckle on your veins like a fat kid drinking coke through a straw, but it's totally fucking worth it.

Right about now, you are probably asking yourself _'Gee, how does this seemingly not kinky and normal girl know all about vampire sex'. _

And the answer is pretty simple, Edward Cullen. Edward is my vampire boyfriend who is completely in love with me and quite possibly the hottest person in the world.

Ever.

We had only been dating since October, Halloween to be exact, but had already pretty much done every single thing to our bodies that you can possibly do. Before Edward, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how flexible I am. Now I can… and I'm pretty damn flexible.

I love Edward and his amazing vampiric-sexual-powers, but my girly bits need a temporary separation. I have an afternoon of acting like a dork ahead of me. If he saw how bad it was going to get in this apartment, he was never going to touch me again.

And I fucking _need_ him to touch me!

The thing is I absolutely love Christmas. It was always the one time of year that all my mom's crazy ideas and love of decorating wore off on me. I baked cookies, sang songs, and made sure that every year our house was the brightest on the block. I continued the tradition with my dad, Charlie, when I moved up to Forks in my junior year of high school. Though he wasn't nearly as enthused over the holiday season as I was, he wanted to make me happy, so he slapped on a happy face and helped me do all the things I would normally do with Renee.

After I graduated from the University of Washington with my English degree, I sent out my resume to all the major publishing houses in the US. I didn't care if I had to move to the middle of the Mohave Desert, all I wanted to do was eventually become an author. And if that meant getting my feet wet in the writing world by being a kick ass editor, then that's what I was going to do. When Meyer, Harris, & Ward called me to tell me I got the job, I hopped on a plane to Philadelphia and started the week after.

My previous apartment in Old City had been the only available place in a good neighborhood with a relatively low rent. But it was tiny as _hell. _I couldn't decorate like I wanted to for Christmas. It made me sad at first, but I sucked it up, went out and bought myself a tree- a real tree, they were messy as fuck, but I wouldn't settle for anything less-, and got to decorating.

After I moved in with Edward however, it was a whole different story.

Edward was extremely sweet. But sometimes he gets a bit crazy… just a touch. He insisted I move in with him after the first time he saw my whole in the wall apartment. Pretty much the conversation went like this-

Slightly disgusted Edward: "This place is atrocious. You're moving in with me."

Highly confused Bella: "Oh. Okay."

I'm still convinced he used his freaky-deaky-vampire-mind-warp-thing on me.

I was now living in a museum-esque apartment on Society Hill. And when I say museum, I mean it. Priceless artwork on the walls, overstuffed couches, the works. And it was big! Massive, huge, monstrous, er… _ginormous! _In other words, it was perfect for decorating. I could go out to Pennypack Park, pick out the biggest tree I could find, and it still probably wouldn't touch the ceiling in the foyer. With only a week left until Christmas, Edward gave me free range of decorating everything.

What a stupid, stupid man.

_Buzzzzz!!_

The shrill buzz from the door opener downstairs scared me right out of the delicious sex scene I had been reading. Now before you go all judgy on me, I'm a paranormal romance novel editor. What I'm doing is _work_, _not_ trying to apologize to my girly bits for the lack of wild monkey sex with Edward…

Yeah, I wasn't doing that at all.

Here's a fun fact for you kiddies: I keep my stash of romance novels I edited and actually liked in the back of my closet…in a trunk with a padlock… under a blanket, to hide them from my aforementioned vampire boyfriend, Edward.

True story.

I jumped up from the spot on the couch I was currently curled up on and buzzed the person, who I assume is my best friend Alice or I'm in for a_ big_ surprise, up to the apartment that I shared with Edward.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I wrenched the door open to reveal Alice in all her cold pixie glory. She was bundled up in a puffy coat that looked bigger than she was, huge sweats- that probably belonged to Jasper since I doubt she owns anything that has a cotton/poly blend- that were tucked into a pair of light brown Uggs, and of course she had all the winter staples; matching bright red hat, scarf, and gloves. This was the first time I had ever seen her so bundled up… and in so many things she would rather burn than wear.

"Don't give me that look Isabella Marie Swan," she said as she pushed pasted me into my apartment. "The snow caused all the buses to have a delay of over twenty minutes so I had to take the El, and I love you like a sister… but I was not waiting twenty minutes out in the cold for you."

Alice has a car, a yellow Porsche to be precise, but refuses to drive it when it's snowing… or raining… or just generally not sunny.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't wait for your pixie ass either." I took her coat and hung it in the hall closet.

I lead her into the kitchen and poured us both a large mug of hot coffee. It was warm in the apartment, but it was still kinda nippy near the windows and doors.

"So, what are Edward and Jasper up to today? I pushed Edward out of the apartment before he could tell me." I chuckled a bit at the memory of his extremely bewildered look as I literally pushed him put of the door this morning.

Alice shrugged and sipped from her reindeer mug. Yes that's right, _reindeer mug_. "I'm not sure. I really wasn't paying attention; there was a cashmere sale on QVC this morning."

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He too is a vampire. They met unofficially through Edward. Alice practically accosted Edward until he gave her Jaspers phone number. I was happy for Alice… but I get weird vibes Jasper. He's never been anything but kind and sickly affectionate towards Alice; I just get a bit uneasy around him. It's as if his animal nature is closer to the surface than Edwards is. Of course, with his ability to project emotion, the vibes didn't last very long, but they were there God damn it!

"Did you get the stuff," I asked Alice.

She nodded. "Yup it's in my bag."

Alice scurried off to get the contents out of her fucking huge bag. She returned with her leather satchel. She pulled out various bottles and sandwiches. "Alright, I got some Jameson for you and Grey Goose for me. Jasper went out last night to get Some Tru:Blood, so I had him pick up some steaks from Pat's." My stomach rumbled at the thought of the delicious Cheese Steak sandwich that was waiting for me under that thin layer of paper.

"Do you want to eat before decorating?" I asked.

The only answer I got was Alice tearing into her sandwich.

"Alrighty then."

We devoured our steaks before opening up our drinks. I didn't want to drink too much… so I only poured half a glass. Hey! Don't look at me like that, Jameson is gooood.

I drug Alice over to the hall closet I used to hold all of the Christmas decorations. I started rifling through the closet, looking for the boxes I would need and putting aside those I didn't. "Okay, Edward is bringing home a tree tomorrow, so we don't have to pull out that box."

I shoved various things at Alice- a string of lights, a box of garland, a giant light up Santa with matching sleigh and Rudolph. When I said I liked Christmas… I meant it.

"Do you really need all this crap?" Alice asked over the mountain of crap in her arms.

"Yes bitch, I do." I shut the closet. I navigated our way to the living room, and by navigate I mean forcibly drag.

Alice was mumbling under her breath as I pulled her down the hall. I couldn't hear exactly what she said, but it sounded like 'fucking crazy Christmas elf.' Ah, she cracks me up.

"Just put the boxes wherever, I'm going to put on some music." I couldn't even get the whole sentence out of my mouth before I heard a _crash! _I wheeled around to see the boxes on the floor and Alice no where to be found. I stomped over Rudolph and peered in to the kitchen, just in tome to see Alice take a swig out of the vodka bottle.

"What," she asked innocently as she noticed my glare. "I have the feeling it's gonna be a long ass day."

I rolled my eyes and drug Alice- and her bottle of vodka- back into the living room. I moved over to the stereo and popped in my mixed CD I burned just for the occasion. The light sounds of Frosty the Snowman rang through the air. Alice rolled her eyes and took another hit off the bottle.

_***Two hours later***_

The apartment looked fabulous. Lights and garland were strung along all the hallways, light were in every window, Santa was out on the terrace, and little Christmas-y odds and ends were placed al over the apartment.

"Bellllah," exclaimed Alice as she drunkenly swayed by my side. She had made it her mission to get herself as hammered as possible in the past hour. The almost empty bottle of vodka attested to her success.

"What whore?" I was tired of this already.

"Don't you take that attitude wit me," she yelled as she tired to put her hands on her hips. Epic fail. "I wouda thought Edward fucked all the attitude right out of you by now. Anyway, I think… um… damn it! I forgot."

I stifled a laugh that threatened to bubble out of my throat. The song on the CD changed to an automated beat.

"_One, Two,_

_One, Two, Three Four."_

"Eeeeeee! I love this song! Where did you find it?" Alice squealed as she swayed over the stereo and turned up the music. The deafening sounds of Saturday Night Lives 'I Wish It Was Christmas Today' flooded the apartment.

Alice pulled me off the couch, screaming the first line of the song right in my ear. "'I don't care what your mamma says, c'mon' Bella, sing bitch!"

I decided, smartly, not to fight with her on this. Instead I sung the lyrics very quietly under my breath.

"_And I don't care what your daddy says,_

_Christmas time is dear._

_And I don't care if you call me a goof,_

_I wanna hear reindeer upon my roof."_

Alice's bouncing and excitement was starting to rub off on me as I sung the lyrics louder.

"_I wish it was Christmas today,_

_I wish it was Christmas today._

_I don't care what the news man says,_

_Christmas is almost here."_

I grabbed my Jameson bottle off the table and jumped up on the couch. Alice joined me with vodka bottle.

"_And I don't care if you think it's a lie,_

_Christmas time is here._

_And I don't want to hear anything,_

_Except those sleigh bells go ring-a-ding-ding_

_I wish it was Christmas today,_

_I wish it was Christmas today._

_Break it down."_

We air guitard the ending of the song before collapsing in a heap on the couch. "Wooooooooo! Let's do that again!" I screamed at Alice as the song ended.

"Bella?"

I whipped my head around to the front door. In the threshold stood Edward and Jasper, staring at us with wide eyes and mouths agape.

_Busted._

**EPOV-**

When Jasper and I returned to my apartment after a day of pining after our little humans, that last thing I expected was Bella and Alice to be jumping on the couch to a bad song. They flopped on to the couch and giggled like school girls.

"Wooooooooo! Let's do that again," Bella screamed. Jasper and I clapped our hands over our ears, trying vainly to black out the piercing noise.

"Bella," I asked nervously. I wasn't sure what happened to them…or the apartment for that matter. It looked like Santa threw up. I would never tell that to Bella though, this was the most important time of year to her. If she wanted to decorate our home to the point of being ridiculous, I would let her do it without batting an eyelash.

She looked so adorable when she turned around. Her lovely face was flushed with excursion. Her luscious brown hair was tangled and messy. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Edward?" I smiled and rushed over to her at vampire speed, unable to have her out of my arms a second longer. She squealed as I picked her up and held her against my chest. Her warmth radiated through my body like a heater, warming my long dormant heart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper do the same with Alice, his nose wrinkling at the sent of the alcohol coming off her breath and in her blood stream.

I sniffed Bella as inconspicuously as I could. The strawberry sent of her hair and the floral scent of her blood penetrated my nose. Only feint traces of whiskey marred her otherwise perfect smell.

"I'd ask what you both have been doing, but I think I know," Jasper said in a low tone. He was a very soft spoken man, which worked out well since Alice talked enough for three people.

"Jazzy! Bella has been crazyyy hall afernoon. I mean, pshhhhh," she slurred as she failed her arms in a mad gesture around the room. I bit my lip and buried my face into Bella's soft, sweet smelling hair to muffle my laughter. "LOOK atis place! Is samazing."

I kissed the top of Bella's head, thankful she wasn't nearly as… what did humans call it these days ...shit faced? Bella nuzzled further against mine and a spark of desire ran throughout my entire body. I couldn't wait till I got her alone. Jasper, obviously picking up on my rampant lust, turned his head to glance at me. "I think I'm gonna take Alice home."

He swooped her up into his arms and walked towards the door. Alice turned back and waved wildly at us. "Bye Eddie, bye Bella! We should do this again!"

Bella giggled. "Okay Alice. Bye Jasper."

He nodded towards Bella. "See ya Bella."

As the apartment door swung shut, I vaguely heard Alice start singing from down the hall. "'Except those sleigh bells go ring-a-ding-ding!'"

I quickly realized that Bella and I were alone. Together. After being all day apart.

I have to rectify this situation.

Pronto.

Following in Jasper's footsteps, I picked Bella up and proceeded to carry her toward our bedroom. "Edward? Where are we going?"

"Bedroom."

"Oh… monkey sex?"

I cracked a grin. "You bet."

"Awesome sauce."

_**BPOV**_

Edward dropped me on the bed unceremoniously and climbed on with me. He prowled up my body and came to a rest directly on top of me. He braced his arms on either side of my head and stared down at me. Just stared.

His head came down until our noses touched lightly. Green and brown met as we stared into each others eyes.

"Hi," Edward whispered quietly, his velvet voice wrapping around me.

"Hi," I whispered back in response. I twined my arms around his neck and gently toyed with the wisps of hair on his neck. He groaned at the contact and I saw a hint of fang start to show.

Edward's fangs were one of the parts I loved most about him. They popped out whenever he was angry or horny. And God were they pretty. Sharp and gleaming white, they never failed to bring me pleasure when they are used on me.

I inclined my head and touched my lips lightly to his. The spark I always felt when we were together sizzled through my lips and expanded until I was full to the brim with a warm, tingly sensation.

I broke the kiss, but kept our lips a whisper apart from each other. "I missed you today."

His eyes were unfocused and clouded with a heady emotion. "I missed you too. It was torture not being able to kiss or touch you."

His lips fused with mine again and I couldn't help but groan as I felt his hands trail down my sides. My back arched involuntary into his hard body. I broke my lips away from his when the need to breath became too much to bear. That was the downside with vampires; sometimes they forget humans need to breath. His icy lips burned a blazing trail over my jaw and down my neck.

I threaded my hands through his silky locks as he played with the hem of my shirt. He slid the soft fabric up my torso, making sure to rub his hands over every inch of newly exposed skin. Tearing off my shirt and throwing it somewhere into the darkened room, he stopped short as he caught sight of my red lacy bra. I could practically hear his brain shutting off.

I giggled. "What? Do you like it?"

Edward nodded a bit stupidly. I couldn't blame him though; the girls are a sight to behold.

In a movement I didn't expect from someone being so brain dead only moments ago, he tore through my bra and latched his mouth around one of my hardened nipples. His long finger delicately plucked the other bud, unable to leave in alone anylonger. My back arched and a scream tore through my throat as his fangs scrape against the sensitive bud.

"Edward!"

He groaned around my puckered skin in response, sending a delicious vibrating sensation down through my body.

I ran hands over his shoulders hoping to feel smooth skin… instead I only came in contact with fabric. I gathered the shirt and whipped it clean off him, unable to stand the lack of contact anymore. Edward apparently got very impatient and used his vampire speed to sufficiently strip all the remaining clothes off of our bodies.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered reverently to me. He reclaimed my lips with his and settled himself in the valley between my thighs. I could feel his massive erection pressing against my swollen pussy.

I raked my nails over his well defined chest and trailed them down until they cupped his _sinful_ backside. His hips dug into mine. Our chests pressed together. Our limbs were entangled. You couldn't tell where I started and Edward ended.

Edward positioned his cock right outside my entrance and pushed in slowly. Immediately I was full of his impressive length and girth. I threw my head back and moaned as he plowed through. It had been months since we started having sex and it was still just as pleasurable and surprising that he could fit so much of himself in me.

"God baby, you feel so good," he panted out.

I shifted my hips to get him to move. I needed the delicious friction deep inside me that only he knew how to make. He went faster, thrusting against me in a fast pattern of push and pull. I raked my nails down his back and threw my head back in pleasure. Edward gripped my hips and plowed his cock into me. His hips dug against mine as he hit the spot inside me that made me see stars.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes!"

I heard the click of Edward's fangs as they fully descended. I shifted my neck to the right, knowing his favorite side is my left. I was so close to orgasm, I could taste it. He biting me would be the catalyst that would push me off the edge of extreme pleasure.

Edward kissed my neck softly and sunk his fangs into my neck, drawing deep pulls off my neck. Intense pleasure ripped through my veins, scorching and burned me until I was lost in the flames.

"Edward! Fuck, Edward!" I screamed as I came undone in his arms. I quivered and shook as his thrusts became more erratic and finally stilled, spilling deep into me.

He collapsed on top of me, being careful to keep most of his weight off of me. His tongue liked the wounds languidly, making sure to clean the fang marks completely.

Edward rolled off me and turned on his side. I did the same and stared at him. I don't know how long we laid there… but eventually the sun went down and the moon was the only witness to our private moment.

I let out a big yawn and Edward cracked my favorite crooked smile. He pulled me over and tucked me into his side and whispered into my hair, "Sleep love."

I nodded and snuggled into his cool chest. "Love you Edward."

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Bella."

I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep, already knowing even though it was a week before, that this was the best Christmas ever.


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the story. My idea, not my characters...**

**I agreed to write this and then froze. I'm not very into Christmas and couldn't seem to get a decent idea in my head to write about. Then I saw **_**Elf**_** sitting in my movie cabinet and I thought about the scene where Zooey Deschanel is singing this in the shower and then Will Farrell joins her. And so I came up with this.**

**It's all B/E and basically revolves around them spending a lazy Saturday afternoon together just before their first Christmas as a married couple in Forks. AU/AH/some OOC**

**LEMONY GOODNESS....Definitely rated M ;)**

Baby, It's Cold Outside

By: Jenny0719

**Edward**

_"...I really can't stay..."_

I came around the corner and stopped abruptly at the sound of Bella's sweet, breathy voice floating through the bedroom.

_"...I've got to go away..."_

_"...This evening has been..."_

I went into the bedroom and saw the light from the bathroom filter through the crack underneath the door and heard the shower running.

_"...So very nice..."_

The thought of Bella standing naked, surrounded by steam, as the water hit her pert breasts and fell in torrential streams over her gorgeous body while she uttered those beautiful sounds caused my cock to harden instantly, pushing against the constraints of my jeans.

I suddenly ached for her, needing to feel myself inside her, pounding her against the wall in the shower until she screamed my name in ecstasy.

_"...My mother will start to worry..."_

I quietly slipped into the bathroom and ripped off my shirt while Bella continued to sing, oblivious to my entry.

_"...My father will be pacing the floor..."_

I unbuckled my belt, cringing as the metal clanked together loudly, and looked at the shower to see if Bella had heard me as I unbuttoned them and pushed them down to my feet.

Thankfully, she kept right on singing.

_"...So, I'd really better scurry..."_

I pushed down my boxers, causing a hiss to escape from between my teeth as the fabric grazed the sensitive flesh of my now throbbing cock.

_"...Well, maybe just a half a drink more..."_

I slowly opened the heavy, beveled glass door and saw my vision come to life as the steam rolled out and cleared the view to the most beautiful sight I'd ever laid eyes on.

"...The neighbors might think..."

I stood there, helplessly stroking my cock as she ran her fingers through her long, mahogany hair, arching into the water that poured over her body. She was a fucking goddess and I was merely her devout follower.

"...Say, what's in this drink..."

I shut the door behind us and joined in. "...No cabs to be had out there..."

She yelped and jumped in surprise as my low voice echoed in the shower. She looked over at me, opening her mouth to scold me, but instead shook her head and smiled.

"...I wish I knew how..." she sang, cocking her brow.

"...Your eyes are like starlight now..." I sang the verse straight from my heart, locking my eyes on her beautiful, chocolate orbs.

"...To break this spell..." She grinned mischievously at me.

"...I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..."

She shook her finger playfully, looking down at my erection that stood out between us. "...I ought to say no, no, no, sir..."

I smiled crookedly. "...Mind if I move a little closer..." I sang, closing the distance between us.

"...At least I'm gonna say that I tried..." she sang with a giggle.

"...What's the sense in hurting my pride..." I ran my fingers along her jaw.

"...I really can't stay..." She pretended to try to duck past me.

"...Baby, don't hold out..." I sang lowly.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," we sang together, beaming at each other.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she said, slapping my chest lightly.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't resist." I cupped the back of her neck and pulled her against me. "You sounded so fucking hot." I pushed my cock into her. "See what you do to me with just a song?"

"Edward," she moaned softly against my lips. "Shut up and kiss me already."

"I plan to do more than that," I said huskily.

I parted her lips with mine and tasted her sweet mouth with my tongue. The constant hum of electricity that flowed between us sparked into something more, igniting into a raging fire and consuming me. I could no longer focus on anything but Bella's soft skin under my fingers and the way her body would wrap itself around me when I finally fucked her.

She broke away, breathless, and I moved my mouth over her jaw line and down her neck, nipping and sucking every inch of her sweet skin I could reach as I backed her up against the wall. I pushed my body against hers, leaving no space between us, and cupped her breast in my hand, kneading gently before taking her nipple between my fingers and rolling it. She moaned in my ear, causing my cock to twitch against her stomach.

"Fuck, Bella. Your skin tastes so good," I groaned.

I bent down and took her other breast in my mouth, licking and sucking down on it before moving to her nipple and flicking it with my tongue as I cupped it in my hand. I gently bit down on it as I ran my other hand down her body, letting my fingers skim over the creamy, smooth skin of her stomach, until I reached her slit.

I crushed my mouth against hers again as I circled her clit slowly with my fingers. I could feel her body respond to my touch as her hips began moving in time with my motions. I moved down her slippery wetness and plunged my fingers inside her as I continued to circle her clit with my thumb. She pushed herself against my hand and exploded around my fingers, crying out as she came.

Her hands started moving over my body, skimming over the muscles in my chest and abdomen as she made her way down to my aching cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began pumping slowly, almost excruciatingly, squeezing the base before she came up to the tip and ran her thumb over it.

She ran my dick up her slit, making me groan loudly as I bucked up against her.

"Edward? Please," she pleaded.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around my waist. I braced her up against the wall and positioned myself at her entrance, slowly pushing in and letting my head fall into the crook of her neck as she took me in.

"God, Bella. You're so fucking tight," I said, clenching my teeth and concentrating on not coming right then.

I managed to finally quell the urge to shoot everything I had into her just as she began grinding her hips against mine, moaning each time her clit ran across my skin.

I pulled back and thrust into her roughly, circling my hips each time. Her head fell back against the wall and I used the opportunity to run my tongue over the hollow at the base of her throat, kissing the skin tenderly before I let my teeth graze across her collarbone.

Her loud moan bounced off the tile, echoing around us, as I slammed into her again and again. I could feel her muscles clench up around me, so I shifted her body around me, allowing me to go deeper.

Her legs began to tremble as she came violently around me. She screamed my name out, which caused me to finally lose control.

With one final hard thrust, I came forcefully inside her, letting out a low, guttural growl against her skin as I was completely overcome with my orgasm.

I stood there, cradling her in my arms, as we both struggled to catch our breath. I finally lifted my head and kissed her tenderly before pulling away and looking into her smiling face.

"Good morning?" she asked, smiling broadly.

I chuckled. "Good morning." I gave her a chaste kiss and released her. "What are we doing today?"

She stumbled over and grabbed her loufa off the hook and began soaping it up with my soap. "Well, as soon as I can walk again, I thought we could put up the tree." She held up the loufa. "Turn around."

I did as she told me and felt her rub soapy circles over my back with the loufa. "Sounds good. I'll grab all the ornaments and the tree out of the attic after we get out." Her motions stopped abruptly. "Bella?" I turned around to see her biting her lip and looking at me nervously. "What is it?"

"I was thinking we could have a real tree," she said, casting her head down and looking up at me from behind her lashes. "I mean, it is our first Christmas together."

"You want a real tree? With sap and pine needles all over the floor?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Is that the only reason you have a fake tree sitting in your attic?" she asked incredulously, soaping up my stomach.

"You track the shit everywhere," I said honestly.

She giggled. "God, OCD much?"

I shrugged. "On occasion." I took the loufa from her and started running it over her body. "If you want one, we'll go pick one out. Okay?"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed lightly. "Really."

We finished with our shower and got out, quickly getting dressed and grabbing a bite to eat. I grudgingly let Bella drive since she knew the way to the tree farm she and her father went to every year and I'd never so much as bought a pre-cut tree from the Boy Scouts, much less picked out a tree at an actual tree farm.

"Are we ever going to get there?" I complained. "You drive slower than my fucking grandmother."

I swear I could run faster than this.

"It's icy outside!" she argued. "Just sit there and look pretty and quit bitching about my driving."

"Pretty?" I asked in shock. "I'm a guy. I'm not pretty. I'm ruggedly handsome with chiseled features," I said indignantly.

She laughed. "Okay, Edward." Her eyes flickered over to me. "We're here, by the way."

"Good. I think I need to take my pretty-boy frustrations out on an innocent fir tree now," I said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and parked her truck. She quickly got out of the truck and started to walk towards the entrance, only to slip on a patch of ice and fall flat on her ass.

"Bella!" I said, biting back my laughter. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Ow," she cried, scrunching up her nose. "That freaking hurt."

I helped her up and pulled her in my arms, kissing her forehead. "It wouldn't be a normal day if you didn't hurt yourself at some point," I chuckled.

"Ha ha. Let's go pick out a damn tree," she grumbled.

She led the way, weaving through the trees, looking at each and every one carefully. Except for the few with huge, gaping holes at the bottom, I didn't see a difference between any of them except for their height. Bella's face suddenly lit up and she rushed over to the tree that was in front of us.

She walked around it, getting even more excited, before she looked at me. "It's perfect," she breathed.

I spun the axe in my hands. "You want this one?" She nodded, still grinning. "You got it."

I quickly cut out a notch on one side of the tree and then with one swift swing on the opposite side, had the tree down on the ground.

"Wow," she said, looking down at the tree. "I'm impressed."

"Bella, I may have never picked out a tree before, but I'm not some sissy girl. I know how to do this kind of shit."

She put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I could have done that!"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm sure you could have."

We got up to the building and paid for the tree and bought a stand as well, since I didn't have one. We got the tree loaded into the back of the truck and I walked over to the driver's side, determined to drive on the way back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm driving," I replied, holding my hand out for the keys. "Now, give me the keys and no one gets hurt." I winked at her.

"Fine. Just be easy on my truck, please. It's an antique."

I took the keys from her and snorted. "I'll say."

I drove the way back to our house, listening to her ancient, wheezing truck the entire way and swore to myself I'd find a way to convince her to get rid of the old beast.

I pulled in the driveway and drug the tree into the living room, setting it up in front of the window. I stood back to make sure it wasn't crooked and then looked at the floor.

"Son of a fucking bitch," I muttered under my breath. There were pine needles everywhere.

**Bella**

I heard the vacuum's loud whirl of noise as it started up and then heard the clinking sound of pine needles being sucked up into it.

I went into the living room to find Edward bent over the floor with the vacuum hose in his hand, clearly cursing and scowling at the mess on the floor.

I tried to stifle the giggle that bubbled in my chest, but couldn't. It burst out of me loudly, causing Edward's head to whip around in my direction.

He looked at me angrily. "This is not fucking funny. I told you that's all these things were good for."

I laughed harder as I walked over to him. Crouching down next to him, I cupped his jaw with my hand and grinned. "No need to get so worked up over it. I'll help you pick them up. After all, it was my idea."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm almost finished anyway." He focused on the needles on the floor in front of him.

I reached out and tried to get the hose out of his hand, but he quickly held it out of my reach. "Let me get the rest!" I laughed.

He shook his head again. "No," he said, looking amused.

I reached out again, and this time he stood up. "Come on!"

He grinned wickedly at me. "You can finish it if you can get it away from me."

I jumped up, trying to reach his hand and couldn't. I pursed my lips unhappily and looked for another way to get the hose from his hand. I sidestepped around him and tried to yank the hose out of his grasp from the bottom, but it didn't budge.

"Edward!" I whined, tugging harder.

"Oh, no you don't," he said mischievously.

He threw the hose behind him and turned off the vacuum. He stood in between me and my goal, eyeing me predatorily. I watched his amused expression turn calculative as he took slow, deliberate steps toward me.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't!"

He pretended to think it over. "Too bad," he said with an impish grin.

I spun around and squealed, running away from him as fast as my feet would carry me. My efforts turned out to be completely useless since he easily caught up with me and lightly tackled me to the ground.

His hands went to my ribs and he began tickling me gently as he straddled my body, pinning me to the floor.

"Edward!" I giggled. "Stop it!"

"Nope."

"Please!" I pleaded, panting.

His vivid green eyes locked on mine and seemingly darkened as his hands stilled. We were frozen in place, gazing at each other passionately, with only the sounds of my heavy breathing and hammering heart to fill the silence.

His eyes abruptly flickered to my chest, turning almost black, as he watched it rise and fall with each gasping breath I took. He licked his lips unconsciously and I felt the waves of heat wash over my body, igniting the fire low in my stomach. My skin flushed at his intense stare lingered on my breasts before slowly moving to my throat, watching the pulse beat visibly through my skin.

He caught sight of my blush and groaned. "Fuck."

In one swift move, he ripped my sweater off me and shifted our positions so that he was hovering between my legs. His tongue laved the swell of my breast as his hand reached underneath me and flicked the clasp of my bra, unhooking it in one quick movement.

He pulled my bra off me, releasing my breasts and swirling one of my nipples with his tongue while he worked on removing my jeans. I reached down and fumbled with his jeans, using my feet to push them down and moaned as his dick pressed up against my aching center.

"You're so wet," he murmured.

I pulled his shirt over his head, mussing his crazy bronze hair up even more, as he positioned himself at my entrance. His lips moved with mine as he thrust roughly into me, making me gasp in his mouth.

"Too much?" he asked in concern.

"No," I groaned. "Keep going."

He raised his hips and lowered himself back into me, shifting my hips so he could go even deeper inside me. His pace was maddening--slow and steady, just enough to bring me to the brink of orgasm but not pushing me over the edge. I writhed and arched up under him, silently begging for him to speed up and quit teasing me.

"Need something?" he smirked, licking a trail up my neck.

"Go faster," I begged. "Harder."

He slammed into me, pushing us forward on the carpet a little.

"Like that?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes," I moaned.

He repeated the action, pounding into me harder and harder each time. I raised my hips and met his thrusts and felt my body tightening around him. He trailed kisses down my neck, sucking and licking as he made he was to my nipple. His teeth grazed my nipple before gently biting down and tugging and I finally lost control.

"Edward!" I screamed, as I came hard, shuddering underneath him as his thrusts became more desperate.

He grunted and slammed into me one final time as his dick twitched with his orgasm. He clenched his jaw and dropped his head down, groaning as he came.

He collapsed on top of me, placing sweet kisses along my neck and shoulder while we both calmed down.

"Okay, do you think we can get the tree up now?" I asked with a laugh.

"No. Probably not. I'm sure I'll wind up wanting to fuck you again before the night's up."

I rolled my eyes. "Sex addict," I joked.

"Oh, and like you're not?" he asked, raising his brows. "I mean, I don't hear any complaints from you...ever."

"No, you don't," I said, blushing furiously.

He chuckled and kissed me chastely. "I'm going to finish cleaning up now so we can get started."

We got dressed and started on the tree, putting the tree skirt on first and then stringing the lights. I stood on the step ladder and started draping the lights over the branches. Before I knew it, I'd gotten tangled up in one of the strands. I couldn't seem to figure out how to untangle myself without knocking the tree down.

Edward took in my appearance and doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny, jack ass! Help me!"

He came over, still laughing uncontrollably and slowly pulled the strands of lights off of me. "How the hell did you manage to do this?" he asked in between laughs.

"I don't know," I muttered. I handed him the rest of the untangled lights. "You finish it. I'm not taking a chance of getting stuck again."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before taking my spot and weaving the rest of the lights in the branches. After he was finished with that, we started putting on the ornaments. Occasionally, Edward would step back and move one of the ornaments I'd hung to a different spot, which made me roll my eyes at his perfectionism.

But I had to admit when we were finished, the tree was absolutely gorgeous.

"What do you think?" he asked, putting the star on the top of the tree.

"It's perfect," I sighed.

"Almost." I looked at him in disbelief. "There's one thing missing."

He got down off the ladder and pulled a small, wrapped box out of his pocket. "I had this made for you," he said smiling nervously.

"You got me a present already?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"It's actually for both of us." I looked at him questioningly. "Just open it."

I carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a crystal ornament in the shape of a snowflake. I held it up to the light and felt my breath hitch in my throat as I saw the etched script that ran across it.

"The Cullen's. 2009," I read aloud. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I thought we could have something to remind us of our first Christmas together without being too cheesy." He ran his hand through his already messy hair nervously. "You really like it?"

"It's great," I said genuinely. "Thank you."

I hung the ornament carefully in the front where everyone could see it and stepped back to look at it.

"Now it's perfect," he said, pulling me into his arms. He kissed me tenderly and then smiled warmly at me, resting his forehead on mine. "Merry Christmas, love."

I smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas, Edward."


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

_By Covermeinfeathers_

An entry into the "Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas"

Countdown, hosted by Breath-of-Twilight

***A/N***

I'm pleased as punch to have been asked to contribute to this Countdown! To fill you in, this one-shot takes place after the end of my fanfic, _Pen Pals_, which is also available here on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, and that you get your very own Edward under your tree on Christmas morning!

*********

BPOV

"Now, if you'll please focus your attention to the front and mid-section of the plane, our flight attendants will point out the safety features and procedures for our flight today. Thank you again for flying Southwest." The captain squawked over the plane's intercom system as we buckled into our seats.

"Ready, Freddie?" Edward asked as he squeezed my trembling hand.

Sucking in a big breath, I answered, "Ready." We had spent the previous evening at Carly's Christmas pageant for her preschool, where she dressed as an elf and recited a very sketchy segment of _The Night Before Christmas._ The next morning we drove to the airport – opting not to take the company plane and instead going commercial – to fly to St. Louis.

Jake and Nessie had decided to have a Christmas wedding since Billy would be in town for the holidays anyway. The timing could not have been more perfect. It had been snowing for two days and the city would be blanketed in white fluff. _Their wedding pictures will be gorgeous,_ I thought with warmth and excitement for them.

Once the plane had safely taken off, Edward and I each reached for our iPods and reading material. Edward was, of course, reading something shamefully academic, while I opted for my favorite chick lit author's latest novel. We sat side-by-side in the full cabin, holding hands and immersed in our books the entire flight, touching down at Lambert just before dusk.

We de-planed and picked up our luggage, my bridesmaid dress and Edward's suit carefully packed in a garment bag, and headed up to the terminal for a nostalgic stop at Cinnabon. I called Jake to come and pick us up while Edward ordered one roll with two forks.

We sat at the table and Edward cut the first bite off the roll and offered it to me on his fork. I took it, my eyes rolling back into my head at the taste of the spices and warm dough.

Edward chuckled at me, "Easy there, sweetheart. I'm going to get my feelings hurt." He licked icing off his lip and it made my heart skip a few beats, remembering how he had done the same thing the last time we shared a Cinnabon. Edward leaned in to kiss me, letting his tongue drag lightly along my bottom lip as he purred. "Ummm, exactly as I remember it." He smiled and winked at me as I played footsie with him under the table.

"So, this is definitely going to be a new experience for you, isn't it? A white Christmas?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I've seen snow and all, but haven't had a Christmas with it. I'm already freezing, and we haven't even gone outside yet." He shivered playfully before offering his hand for me to get up from our table.

"I think I can keep you warm, Mr. Cullen," I whispered in his ear before kissing the lobe. He shivered again, but for entirely different reasons.

We walked down the terminal toward the entrance where I had told Jake to meet us. I spotted him a second before he saw me, a smile spreading across his face. I didn't realize until I saw him just how much I missed him in the few months since he had come to visit me in San Diego. In the interim, he had run interference with my father about Edward – a fact which he had not told me, but my father had. When I called Jake to thank him, I could practically hear his shrug over the line when he said, "Eh, no biggie. Least I could do. I'm just glad he's not Newton."

I dropped my bag on the ground and ran over to him, jumping into his welcoming hug. He squeezed me tightly, and I had to warn him that I couldn't breathe. "Sorry, Bells," he said as he sat me back on the ground and extended his hand to Edward. "Hey Eddie."

Instead of wincing at the hated nickname, Edward just laughed and shook his head. "Hey Jake. Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem. Nessie's out in the car, circling the parking garage." He leaned down and took my bag and I hooked my arm through his, holding Edward's hand with my free hand as we walked out into the brisk St. Louis air. I inhaled deeply, allowing the familiar scent of winter and _home_ to fill my nostrils. Jake laughed at me and said, "Welcome home, Bells," and kissed the top of my head.

Nessie pulled up alongside the curb and popped the trunk before springing out of the car to give me a hug. Jake and Edward put the bags in the trunk and Jake instructed me to go ahead and sit in the front with Nessie as he folded his large body into the back seat. We drove down I-70 into the city, where Nessie pulled in front of my old house – my parents' old house. Jake's VW Rabbit sat in the driveway.

"We're leaving you the Rabbit while you're here, Bells," Jake said from the backseat. "It's easier than taxi-ing your asses around town." He rustled my hair and got out of the car to retrieve our bags. I thumbed through the keys on my key chain until I came to the front door key.

"Thanks Jake. Where do we need to be, and when?" I asked as I went up the front steps.

"Rehearsal is Friday night at six. Be there or be square," Nessie answered for him.

When I opened the front door and stepped onto the hardwood floors, a flood of memories made in that house washed over me and I teared up. Everything was as I left it – a few pieces of furniture that I didn't want to move to San Diego, a few pictures on the corner shelves that were duplicates of ones I had in books back at Edward's house – _our_ house.

A boxed Christmas tree sat in the corner of the living room, near the stone fireplace. "What's that?" I asked Jake. Edward made his way to stand behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head.

"I picked you up a small tree and brought some leftover trimmings. Nessie figured you'd want to have a tree to wake up to on Christmas morning. I brought over an extra TV and a few movies too, in case you wanted to stay in one night."

"Aww, Jake. That's nice of you. Thank you."

"Yeah, Jacob. Thank you. I'm sure Bella has a whole itinerary of places she wants to show me while we're here, but I don't know how well I'll hold up out in this white stuff," Edward teased before leaning down to brush my hair aside and place a kiss under my ear. I understood his unspoken message perfectly.

"Alright, kids. Jake, let's get going. I'm sure they want to unpack and rest after traveling all day," Nessie said, winking at me and reaching for Jake's hand to pull him out the door. "We'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella. Glad you're home."

"Thanks again, guys. Talk to you tomorrow." I followed them out the front door and locked it behind them.

Edward fell onto the hideous couch in the living room and reached his arms out, beckoning me to join him. I complied, and laid down alongside his long body, between the back of the couch and his torso. He raised his arm for me to rest my head in the crook of his neck, and I snuggled in near him. "You okay?" he asked tentatively.

Sighing, I answered him, "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just being back here reminds me of my mom, you know? She loved Christmas."

Edward kissed the top of my head and stroked lazy fingers through my hair. "I love you, Isabella."

"Love you, too," I replied as I felt the tears pool in my eyes. Batting them back, I willed myself not to let the tears escape, changing the subject as I had done every time I felt like crying over my mother. "Let's order dinner, k?"

Edward sighed beneath me, patiently and silently agreeing that we would not discuss my mother any further. "Sure. I'll start a fire for us if you'd like." Jake had dropped off a box of ReadyLogs for us to use.

"Great. Want to put up the tree when we're done?"

"Sure. Unbox it and sort out the branches while I go chop down a tree out there," he joked, gesturing his thumb out the window.

I ordered a pizza and helped Edward assemble the plastic pine tree in the corner of the living room. Edward sang as he hung the silver garland, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…" I giggled at him as I hung an ornament through a loop in his sweater.

The pizza arrived, and I introduced Edward to the yummy goodness that is melted provel cheese dipped in Italian dressing. Although he scrunched his nose up at the idea, he wound up devouring over half of the pizza, stealing most of my cup of dressing.

When the pizza was gone and the tree fully decorated, Edward pulled me onto the couch with him. "So, are you going to show me the rest of your house, or am I limited to christening only the living room?" he asked, grinding his hips into me.

Rolling my eyes at him, I answered, "You haven't christened the living room, Edward –"

"Yet," he interrupted. "I intend to, though."

"I _may_ let you," I retorted, pushing him off of me. "C'mon, cowboy." I reached for his hand, pulling him off the couch and leading him up the stairs to my old bedroom, which was empty. "This is my old room."

"Charming," he observed mockingly. "No bed."

"No – it's in San Diego, silly."

"That will make it more difficult, love. Where are we going to sleep?"

"That hideous monstrosity of a couch downstairs is a pull-out. That's why it didn't get moved. Very heavy."

"Oh," he said, nodding his understanding.

"Moving along." I walked him down to my father's old room, which was still like it was the day he moved out to retreat to Forks. My parents' bed was still there, covered by my grandmother's quilt. Pictures of me in various stages of childhood lined the walls and built-in shelves near the closet. I hadn't felt right about changing any of it when my dad moved out. This was how Mom had arranged the room, and it was what I had left of her. I hadn't touched any of it.

Edward walked into the room slowly, eyeing me for permission. I smiled softly at him, and he went straight for the shelves, slowing fingering a picture of me at nine years old. My hair was pulled up into pig tails and I was missing a few teeth.

"Very cute, Bella," he teased me. He ran the end of his index finger over my nine-year-old nose. "You had freckles?"

"Yep," I confessed, embarrassed at my pre-pubescent awkwardness. "They went away around my freshman year, though. Thank God."

He chuckled and returned to stand in front of me, nuzzling his nose against mine. "You know what this means, don't you?"

His sweet breath blew across my face, temporarily dazzling me. "No. What does it mean?"

"Our kids are doomed – I had freckles as a kid, too."

Quick snippets of visions of _our children_ filled my head. A coppery-haired girl with ringlets of curls on her head. A brown-headed boy in braces. "Our kids…" I repeated quietly.

"Uhm-hmm," he hummed, bending down to place a soft kiss on my lips. "_Our_ kids." He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, carrying me back across the hall to my old bedroom. He stood me up against the wall, allowing me to put my feet back down on the floor as he brushed his lips along my jaw line to my earlobe, sucking it and my pearl earring into his mouth. I tilted my head to allow him access to the spot below my ear that had a direct highway to my center, and I felt the outline of his grin on my skin.

His nimble fingers began to tug at the snaps of my shirt, popping each of them with agonizing slowness and exposing the skin of my chest to the cool air of the second floor of the old house. Edward reached under my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders and onto the floor before snaking the tip of his finger under the lace edge of my black bra. My nipples peaked painfully, anxious for his touch. He tugged on the bra, exposing my breast to his waiting mouth. He drew the peak into his warm mouth and moaned against it, causing my hands to clamp into his hair of their own volition, drawing him closer to me.

"Edward," I panted. "No bed, remember?"

"None needed," he mumbled between nips. His fingers made their way south, to the button on my jeans and then to the zipper. I toed off my shoes and kicked them to the side as he pushed my jeans and panties to the floor. I held onto his shoulder as he pushed the clothes off over my feet and tossed them aside. I stood against the wall in only my bra.

"Hmm," I hummed, tapping my finger to my lips in concentration. "Something about this isn't quite right."

"Looks right to me," he responded, palming down my belly and kicking between my feet to encourage me to spread my legs for him. I complied and he cupped my sex, hissing as his hand made contact. "Feels right, too."

I shook my head in disagreement and tugged at the hem of his sweater. He crossed his hands on the hem and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to the floor. I frantically grabbed at the waist of his jeans, and he dove in to kiss me as he unbuttoned them and pushed them and his boxer briefs off.

"Better?" he cooed.

"Very," I nodded, grabbing his warm erection with my right hand as he drifted his right hand tenderly down my torso, his left hand against the wall near my head. He ghosted over my hip as I continued to stroke him, and when his hand reached my upper thigh, he jerked it up so that my knee was hitched over his hip.

He bent his knees slightly, and I aligned the tip of his cock with my wet entrance, ready for him to take me, there in my childhood bedroom up against the wall. He pushed up into me, filling me and causing my head to hit the wall. We both moaned at the sensation of our joining as Edward cupped the back of my head with his left hand.

"Sweet girl," Edward said breathily in my ear. "When I think of you, sitting here in this room, writing me every week… _God…_ You had no idea…" he panted. "Have no idea…"

"Yes," I hissed as he dove further up into me, hitting the spot deep inside that made my eyes roll back into my head. "You feel soooo good, Edward."

He kissed my mouth feverishly, and with my open eyes, I could see the intense concentration on his face. He was devouring me from the inside out, and the familiar coil in my belly began to tighten.

"God, Bella. I want…I want all of you…_all the time_," he grunted into my ear. "I want to fill you night after night – fill you with _me_. Fill you with freckle-faced babies. _Ungh_."

He thrust harder into me, causing my right foot to lift off the floor as my body sandwiched between the wall and his body. I grasped his hair by the roots, holding onto him as I felt my muscles clamp down on him, poised to milk him. Edward, always able to play my body like he played his piano, circled his hips against my center once, twice, three times, and I felt my blood scream in my ears as I came, hard.

"That's it, beautiful," he encouraged as I pulsed around him. I bit down on his shoulder in my oblivion, and the act sent him over the edge. I felt his pulses work opposite my own as the warmth filled me.

Minutes later, when our breathing and heart rates had returned to a somewhat normal pace, Edward sat my feet down on the floor and brought my face to his chiseled chest. "That's one room down."

****

EPOV

You know you're a fucked-up bastard when the thought of nailing your future wife against the wall of her childhood bedroom makes your dick so hard you could hammer in nails.

_So, I'm a little fucked-up. Eh. Okay._

That first evening in St. Louis, with the tree freshly decorated and our bodies spent, Bella padded along the hardwood floors of her old home in stocking feet, the wood creaking in protest, to the hall closet to retrieve a stack of old quilts and pillows. She dropped them on the floor by the most outrageously-decorated couch I have ever seen and moved to toss off the cushions.

"Help me pull it out?" she asked as I threw another one of the chemical logs onto the fire.

"Sure, love. You think it's safe to sleep on this thing, though? I won't be swallowed up by one of the geraniums on it, will I?" I teased her. Because really, it was hideous.

"Har, har, Edward," she snorted. "Get your ass over here and help."

I swatted her behind before pulling up on the metal frame of the hideaway, the springs making noises that truly had me doubting whether we'd make it through the night alive. We dressed the thin mattress with the sheets and quilts before Bella suggested that we put in a movie and call it a night. I agreed, and she went to the shoebox full of DVD's Jake and Nessie had loaned us.

"Perfect," her face lit up at a movie she had found. This'll work." Without telling me what she had picked out, she dropped the disc into the player and turned on the small television. The MGM lion roared through the speakers before the opening notes of "Meet Me in St. Louis," played through them. "A St. Louis Christmas classic," she winked at me as she plopped onto the mattress next to me, our heads at the foot of the bed and our ankles crossed behind us. I rested my face on my right arm, brushing her freshly-washed hair behind her ears with my left hand. It felt like damp silk as it slipped between my fingers.

"Tomorrow I'm showing you around the City," she informed me.

"Where are we going? Can we drive around in this stuff?" I asked cautiously, not accustomed to driving in snow. Jake's car didn't look very promising, either.

"Oh, pa-leez, Edward. I've driven on ice and snow more often than you've dipped that pretty head of yours into the ocean. It's under control," she rolled her eyes and huffed at me. "We're going to the Arch, and then I'll take you to Steinberg. Do you ice skate?"

"I have no idea. Never tried it. Do _you_?" Considering Bella's tendency to trip over her own feet when barefoot, I had serious doubts about her ability to glide along gracefully on two thin blades of metal. She smacked playfully at my chest. "Oww!"

"Yes, I can skate. A little."

She wiggled over closer to me until I felt the warmth of her body resonate through my clothes to tickle my skin. I never ceased to be amazed at the way we seemed to just _fit_ together – sexually, emotionally, mentally. It was like pieces to a puzzle.

I had never seen the movie, and have to admit that it did hold a certain amount of charm. The little sister was particularly entertaining, and I about fell off the bed when she started to sing that song from _The Man With Two Brains. _Bella looked at me like I had grown horns and a tail, and I told her that we were going to have to rent the Steve Martin flick.

When Judy Garland started to sing the opening lines of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" to little Tootie, Bella sighed next to me sweetly. "I love this song," she whispered. She makes it sound so sad, doesn't she?" I watched her face, engrossed in the movie, wistful. "She's so pretty – her red dress. Much prettier than in _Wizard of Oz_, I think," she babbled.

I leaned over and kissed the side of her head in reply. "I'm glad we're here."

She blinked up at me and the flames from the fireplace flickered in her brown eyes. "Me, too."

True to her word, the next day Bella and I packed into Jake's deathtrap of a car and hit the town. We toured the History and Art Museums, Bella dragging me by the hand to look at the Egyptian sarcophagus and the x-ray of a mummy.

Then we went to the Arch and packed into the tiny tram car that would take us to the top. I was nervous as the car tipped back and forth, inching its way dangerously up the leg of the structure. I clutched the edge of the seat and began to sweat in the tiny space.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern on her face.

"It's warm in here, don't you think?" I tugged on the collar of my sweatshirt.

Bella smirked at me and squeezed my thigh. "No, I don't think it's warm in here. Are you scared, sweetie?" She quirked an eyebrow at me mockingly.

"No. I'm not scared. How old is this train, anyway?"

She chuckled and slid off the seat next to me to kneel between my knees. "I think you_ are_ scared, Edward. I think a distraction may help you. Would you like a distraction, Edward?" she asked coyly from under her lashes even as she reached under my shirt to unbutton my jeans.

"Uhm," I groaned anxiously. The blood that had been pounding in my ears traveled south to my cock as Bella reached into my boxers and ran her warm tongue across my tip.

Needless to say, the remainder of the train ride up to the top of the Arch flew by.

Two nights later, in a church lit by candlelight, I watched Bella walk down the aisle in front of Nessie. My Bella – my _fiancé - _wore a red taffeta strapless dress that came to her knees and little silver shoes. She looked like Christmas morning.

That evening, after I suffered through Bella and some jackass handsy friend of Jake's dancing for the wedding party dance, I offered Bella my hand and escorted her out to the dance floor. I had made a request to the DJ, and he had given me the signal before he put on the song.

"Our next song is by request, for the future Mrs. Cullen,' the DJ's cheesy voice rang through the speakers as the song started to play.

As I pulled Bella in close to me, tucking her hand in next to my heart, she smiled sweetly up at me. "You didn't…" she whispered.

"I did," I answered. "I much prefer _your_ red dress though, love." I bent down and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. As we swayed to the music, the rest of the room fell back into the shadows and I leaned in to sing into her ear…

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay.  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. 


	13. Be Careful What You Tweet

**Host Note: Wow, December 10th already. Where does the time go? IS it snowing where you are yet?? I am from Canada- land of ice and skiing and, dude! It seriously just started snowing where I am yesterday...how messed is that? Anywho, I hope you are all enjoying the one shots so far and continue to throughout the remainder of them. Please remember to review, cause reviews show 1 - you were here and these are countdowns are reaching readers interests. 2 - That you enjoyed it and apprecaite the authors hard work!**

**With that said- The collaboration is running pretty smoothly- not too many bumps suprisingly and is still set to post New Years. HOWEVER - we have decided if we can get this baby to at least 1000 reviews by x-mas eve day- the collab will post in 7 chapters starting x-mas day and ending New Years Day! What a treat right!!! Give us a hand- leave your reviews and lets blow the first collab out of the water. xx**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! So I realize this is a Christmas countdown, and that would normally mean all sorts of mistletoe and snowstorms and puppies and rainbows… but that's not my style. This is a darker one-shot, so be prepared. I kinda like it though, and I hope you do too! Xoxo, Fragile Human**

**Be Careful What You Tweet**

I leaned into the mirror, trying extra hard not to poke myself in the eye with the kohl pencil gripped tightly in my fingers. The cat-eye liner I was trying to perfect kept coming out lopsided, one side truly never matching the other. I heaved a sigh, realizing how much this metaphorically symbolized my life. Nothing ever matched up quite right, everything always coming just short of perfection.

I threw the pencil in the sink with a grumble, knowing it didn't really matter anyway. No one looked at my face much anymore, not with the fantastic outfits I was constantly wearing these days. I spent all my allowance at Hot Topic, purchasing anything black or plaid or ruffled, and especially getting whatever pair of insanely high slutty heels I could get my feet into. I tousled my already teased hair before smoothing the red streak I had put in this morning. Red was definitely my color, at least when mixed with the dark espresso brown my hair already was.

I tugged at my corset, knowing it was an exercise in futility. The damn thing would never stay up the way I wanted it to, which was probably more an issue with my lack of breasts than the construction of the garment. Rolling my eyes, I threw on my black hoodie with the safety pins holding the sides together, zipping it all the way up in hopes of sneaking my way past Charlie. He didn't look too close these days, so it usually didn't matter.

Charlie had always been a remote parent. Once Renee had decided to run off with her wedding planner boyfriend, Charlie had retreated into himself in more ways that most people realized. I didn't mind his current parenting style, as it usually allowed me to get away with my more rambunctious plans and outfits.

I grabbed my black backpack and headed for the door, pausing only to yell that I was going to Alice's house. Hearing Charlie's answering grunt, I slammed the door behind me before sprinting through the rain for my truck. Once inside its freezing cab, I double pumped the clutch and the engine roared to life. Leaning back on my leopard covered seats, I checked that my makeup hadn't been ruined by the approximately thirteen raindrops that had actually hit my body. Everything checked out OK, so I threw the rusty death trap in gear and took off down the street.

Alice and I had your normal teen relationship: gossip, boys, rituals, boys, makeup, boys. We liked to think of ourselves as Gothic Princesses and we knew how to look the part. Alice's hair currently consisted of short black tufts with hot pink sections scattered sporadically over her head. The color changed frequently, but she always seemed to come back to pink.

"Bell, have you given any thought to what you want for Christmas this year? Don't give me that sorry old line about not wanting anything because I don't buy it."

I answered her without removing my face from in front of the laptop screen.

"Al. There's nothing physical that you could give me that I want. There's one thing I'm after, and we both know you can't give it to me. If you have to get anything at all, just get me a gift card to Hot Topic. At least you know I'll use it." I continued skimming the Google results on the screen, clicking another one of the seventy two O's before raising my eyes to hers.

"Seriously, Bell, you may want to rethink that whole idea. Especially finding someone on the internet! You never know who you're actually talking to on there. It could be fucking Mike Newton for all you know!" She cackled loudly at that and I had to join her. Imagine, Mike Newton online posing as a vampire?!

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" I tossed my hair in annoyance. "I tried to just sit back and wait for one to show up and that hasn't worked at all. It seems like I have to actually go out and find one and this is the only way I can think of!"

Yes, that's my Christmas wish: to become a vampire, one of the living dead.

I gave up on Google and clicked the tab connected to my Twitter account. I briefly looked over the tweets from the twits I was following, finding nothing worthwhile in any of it. I updated my status, posting about my desperate wish.

"_All I want for Christmas is to be a princess of the night."_

Clicking update, I shut the laptop screen and flopped on the bed next to my best friend.

Her face was buried in the latest tattoo magazine she had sniped from her boyfriend, Jasper. He was an up-and-coming artist in our small town of Forks and had supplied Al with the only piece of ink she was currently sporting, a small black swan placed just under her hairline on the back of her neck. Best friends forever and all that shit.

Jasper had yet to do mine, a seriously sexed up version of the lowercase "A" that he had drawn for me from scratch, to be placed in the same spot on my neck as hers. He made me promise to wait till my 18th birthday to get it, afraid of repercussions from my father being Chief of Police and all.

I smacked the magazine out of her dainty hands before taking them in my own.

"Al, this is all I want and you know how much it means to me. Imagine how awesome it would be! I would totally turn you after, if you wanted me to."

She rolled her eyes at my words, a delicate snort passing through her nose.

"As if you even have to ask, Bell. Of course I would! We could change Jasper too, and start our own coven and it would be so fucking fantastic."

I dropped her hands, knowing that if we could find a way, we would both be Gothic Princesses for real in the near future.

I was startled awake by a sinister scratching at my window, cold hands of dread squeezing my heart as I scooted back against my headboard. I reached for my phone, my fingers coming up empty as I felt around the smooth top of my nightstand. It was Christmas Eve, or it had been when I went to bed. I had no idea what time it was right now.

Charlie was working, having taken the night shift so he could be around for me tomorrow during the day. We were planning on making lasagna together for lunch after opening our few meager gifts, finishing the night by watching a movie and maybe some sports reruns. Merry fucking Christmas to you, too.

I wished he were home now, listening to the scratching continue at my window. I pulled the blankets over my head, hoping against all hope that it was just some errant tree branch moving with the wind.

The sound stopped after a moment and I peeked out from under my fortress of cotton, screaming at the top of my lungs when I saw the tall, lean form of a man standing next to my window. He began running his nails down the glass, causing a horrible screeching

sound that hurt my ears immensely.

"Isabella, I'm disappointed." His face was shrouded in shadows, his voice an eerie combination of smooth and rough, velvet and broken glass. "Frankly, I thought you would be better prepared for my arrival."

I peered at him in shock and suspicion, clutching my blankets tightly in my fists. Even with the covers drawn to my chin, I felt exposed. He took a step forward, bringing his face into the patch of moonlight streaming through my window. My eyes must have bugged out of my head at the sight.

His hair was in disarray, the color illuminated by the pale light. His skin was deathly white, his eyes a black hole burning through to my very soul. His beautiful mouth pursed in disapproval as he took in my incredulous face.

"W-Who are you?" I whispered in the dark, frightened beyond belief at this dark angel standing at the foot of my bed. His hands hung loosely at his sides, the only sign of his temperament being that his long fingers twitched minutely at my question.

"I've come to give you your every desire, to fulfill your wish."

His evasive answer gave me no further assistance with his identity and I found myself terrified at the idea of a strange man making cryptic comments in my bedroom in the middle of the night while my father was away.

This was a potentially dangerous situation.

The man perched himself gracefully on the end of my bed, his fingers playing absently with a loose thread on my comforter. My heart was beating a disjointed rhythm in my chest as I gasped for air, never quite feeling as if the oxygen was reaching my lungs. I stared into his black eyes, feeling as if they were scorching their way to my soul. It was ridiculous, but the thought of this man entering my room in the middle of the night was actually turning me on. I felt the dampness spreading in my panties and fought the urge to squirm, unsure if I really wanted him to see me reacting this way.

I watched him breathe deeply through his nose, his eyes half closing as his chest expanded. His eyes widened, locking onto mine with a fierceness that startled me.

"You really should calm down, Isabella. Your fragile heart won't be able to take what I'm going to give you in this condition. So fast…"

What the fuck?! How could he know that my heart was racing in my chest?! I needed some answers, pronto.

"Excuse me, but do you see that it could potentially be difficult for me to relax in this situation? I don't even know your name, you show up in my room in the middle of the night and make that God awful racket, and you ask me to calm down? Don't you think that's a little preposterous?"

I was out of breath from my rant, fear cold as the grave sliding up my neck and causing my hair to stand on end.

Cold as the grave.

Oh my God.

The pieces clicked into place at that moment, and the sudden joy I felt wrapped my heart in its tenuous grip. I sat up straighter, throwing my shoulders back and letting the blankets fall to my lap. My thin black chemise gave me little cover against the chill in my room but my suddenly overheating skin pushed the thought from my mind.

His eyes followed me intently, and I was sure he hadn't missed the abrupt change in my demeanor. I flicked my hair over my shoulder, exposing my neck on both sides as I studied his expression. I thought I saw his eyes narrow at the movement but it happened so fast that I couldn't be sure.

"My name is Edward. I gather you've put things together for yourself, but let me explain. I was alerted to your… request by an acquaintance. We came here one night to investigate, to see for ourselves the foolish child asking for things she had no right to. I very nearly killed you that night but you would have no recollection of that." He paused, standing and moving to stand by the window with his back to me. "Your blood, Isabella. It calls to me the way no other has. I had to be restrained to keep me from taking you that instant."

My heart sped up at his admission, not from fear but from arousal. I had no time to contemplate this reaction because he continued his speech.

"I came back night after night, ever since you posted that damn tweet or whatever they're called, pulled to you inextricably by forces out of my control. I would watch you sleep, your beauty calling to me as much as your blood. I've nearly lost control with you already tonight, but it won't happen again. I have obligations to fulfill, as I told you before."

I sucked in a breath, realizing all at once that I was going to get my one Christmas wish. My brows pulled down in confusion at his earlier comments referring to desires. Did I have more than one desire? I had to admit I desired him at this moment, more even than becoming a vampire. He had to know what my body's reaction meant, seeing as he had planted the seed of that idea in the first place.

"You said 'every desire' before. I had only posted one, but you seem to think there are more. Care to elaborate?" I asked him with shaky breath, afraid he would see straight through my transparent attempt at drawing his true purpose out.

He turned to me slowly, his finger absently rubbing his lower lip before flashing to my side with inhuman speed. His long body stretched out languorously beside mine, his fingers trailing cold patterns across my forearm before pressing in at my elbow. I saw him close his eyes, watched his lips faintly counting out my pulse before lifting my arm to his nose and inhaling deeply.

"All your desires, Isabella. You don't have to say them out loud; I know what they are and will be."

Heat flushed my body, my skin feeling as if it were erupting in flames that licked out to cover every inch of me. His cold hands were instantly on either side of my head, his body taut above me as his mouth descended over mine.

His lips were like a moving ice sculpture, hard and cold as they moved against my superheated mouth. I felt his tongue trace the corners of my mouth before he removed his lips to my neck. I was vaguely aware that I should be concerned about this, knowing this was the preferred site of venom injection for most vampires, but couldn't find it in me to care. His teeth scraped against my skin, followed by his frozen tongue and I heard him groan, the sound muffled by my flesh.

I wove my fingers into his hair, tugging impatiently as I guided his head to my collarbone. He worked his way slowly, languidly across my shoulders, nipping and licking here and there. He moved one hand to my breast, his cold fingers instantly hardening my nipple as he grasped me with just the right amount of pressure, massaging my breast with more skill than any of the idiots I had fooled around with in the past.

I felt his knee pushing between my thighs, nudging them apart before he scooted back and knelt between them. He dragged his hands down my stomach to my thighs, his fingertips leaving trails of ice and fire over my skin as he finally pushed my knees apart.

I let my legs fall to the sides, desire overwhelming my body at this point. I could feel the aching of my sex, the throbbing that begged for release as my arousal heightened.

Edward leaned in and blew an arctic breath across my blazing flesh, causing me to moan out his name and fist my hands in the sheets. His tongue flicked out, grazing my throbbing bundle of nerves once, twice, three times before he flattened it and dragged it firmly against my clit. My back arched instinctually, my head thrown back at the assault of sensations. The mixture of hot and cold, fire and ice was wreaking havoc on my nerves.

I felt him press one fingertip against my entrance, teasing as he slid it up and down, up and down, causing tears of want to drip from my eyes as I begged him to enter me. I was rewarded by two long fingers pumping into me as he sucked my clit into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and stroking it with his tongue. I instantly bucked my hips to him, overwhelmed by the orgasm shattering me into a thousand pieces, the ecstasy forcing all thoughts from my mind as I focused only on the sensations this man created within me.

I opened my eyes after a moment, seeing Edward standing before me completely nude, his clothing in scraps around my bed and on the floor. His dick was long, thick, and ridiculously hard, looking every bit as if it would cause some serious damage when it came near me. I swallowed nervously, knowing I was in for some pain but pushing that thought aside as I worked to steady my breathing. I met his eyes as he crawled onto the bed, making his way up along my body until I could feel the tip of his cock pressed against my slit. He pulled his head back to look at me.

"You know this may hurt, but I'll do my best to make that go away. I'll go slowly at first, but I can't guarantee that I can keep that pace, and you'll probably thank me for that afterwards."

I nodded silently, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he arranged himself to penetrate me. He slung one of my legs over his hip and I moved the other one into the same position as he began pressing against my entrance. I felt myself being spread wide, his cold length pressing in on me, stretching me to the max. I felt a searing heat as he moved further into me, causing me to gasp and claw at his granite skin. He continued his motions as I constantly thought he had no where left to go and was proven wrong as he finally thrust himself fully inside me, filling me to overflowing.

I wriggled around, trying to grow accustomed to the fullness and the discomfort. Edward turned to press a kiss to my temple, questioning me with his gaze and an arched eyebrow. My answer was to buck my hips at him, grinding myself on his shaft as I clenched and unclenched my pelvic muscles around him.

Edward propped himself up on his hands, drawing his dick almost completely out of me before pushing slowly back in, that same feeling of fullness returning to my belly as he sheathed himself completely.

"Ready?" He asked, his gaze fixed on mine. I took a deep breath, knowing there was really no way for me to actually be ready, being that I was about to have sex for the first time and with a vampire, no less.

"Yes." I whispered.

He pulled out faster before slamming back into me, stars obliterating my vision with each hard thrust. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, holding on for dear life with my arms clamped around his chest. I peppered his skin with kisses wherever I could reach, my eyes rolling back in my head at the sensations building within me.

Surely no mortal man could invoke these feelings so easily.

I felt that familiar coil building inside me, the tightness of my muscles as they each clenched in preparation for what was sure to be my second mind-blowing orgasm of the night. Before I knew what was happening, I was in Edward's lap, pressed against the shaking headboard of my bed. His thrusts hit a new spot deep inside me and I exploded into pleasure, waves contracting repeatedly through me as I cried out. I felt Edward's frantic pumping as he groaned into my neck, his arms wrapped so tightly around me that I could barely breathe. I could feel him twitching inside me, felt the coolness as he spurted within me. Our frenzied motions had knocked my alarm clock to the floor, switching it on. The quiet strains of a familiar song drifted to my consciousness, the sound eerily hushed after the loud noise of our sex.

_Silent night, holy night…_

Edward kept his tight grasp on me as he slowed, his lips moving over my neck as we both descended from the high of our climaxes. I moaned in pleasure at the feeling, amazed that I was hungry for more from him.

_All is calm, all is bright…_

"I said all of your desires, Isabella. Your final wish…"

I saw his mouth stretch, his sparkling teeth spreading wide before he buried his face in my neck. The pain seared through me, feeling like a thousand tongues of fire licking from my neck through every vein to every point in my body. I screamed in protest, my arms flailing uselessly as he continued his assault on my neck. I faintly realized that this was what I had wanted, my final Christmas wish. How fitting then that the last thing I remember hearing is the quiet strains of "Silent Night" coming from my old radio alarm clock, the sounds finally breaking through as Edward clapped a hand over my mouth and the room faded to darkness.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

**OK so seriously this wouldn't be a bad Christmas in my book! I'm debating this becoming a full length story, so let me know if you'd be interested! If I get 20 requests, I'll do it. Merry Christmas!!!**


	14. All I want for Christmas is to be Bella

**Host Note: Wow, you guys did awesome reviewing yesterday...sweet! Keep it up lovlies. Want an entra one shot posted today??? Kuntrygal's got one I'd love to post today...**

**What's that?? I can't hear you? Lemme hear it----**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight **

**AN: First of all, I want to thank Kelli for doing such an amazing job! Putting up with us, and putting us together...she's amazing3 And second of all, this story is a little different. It takes place back in the 50's (woohoo!) and it's more of a tease than a smut. Hope you enjoy this little Christmas eve gift :) please review all oneshots. **

**Title: All I want for Christmas is to be Bella Swan.**

**Author: Retroninjachick**

It was as cold as always in Forks. The sun was blocked by flakes of snow falling silently on the ground. Rosalie sat on her windowsill, her blonde hair in a French braid, curls falling on the nape of her neck. She always felt pretty with a French braid. She hoped the few eligible men in Forks would notice today on this special holiday. In fact, hoping the male population of the small old town would notice her was all she really did nowadays. She tried to recall when it started, but the answer was clear, and right smack in her face.

It was ever since Bella Swan had moved to Forks. Before Rosalie had no problem with beauty, she was obviously the prettiest girl in town, and that's including the elder women. She was tall, elegant, and poise, blonde with sparkly violet eyes, and slim. The planes and angles in her face were almost carved by a god himself. She knew she was beautiful. But she simply wasn't enough.

Bella Swan moved from Arizona exactly three years ago. Bella was very much different from Rosalie. Bella was short, at least 5'4. Her hair was naturally curly—almost _always _in perfect loose ringlets down her back. She had a small waist, but round hips, and a bottom that was always sticking up and out, like the pin up girls in Mr. Hale's magazines hidden under the bed. Her bust was much bigger than most girls, even most mother's in Forks, and it, just like her bottom, always seemed to be out and perky, almost perfect. Bella was promiscuous. She danced dirty at parties, and dressed inappropriately. All the boys always wanted to be around her, and she seemed to have a new guy hanging off her arm every day.

Today it was Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen's best friend, and Fork's official bad boy. Rosalie watched with narrowed eyes as Emmett and Bella walked through the snow together on the sidewalk. She had her arm through his, and they both laughed, throwing their heads back. She was wearing her night gown right under her fur coat. Her mother, Renee Swan was an artist and made her fair share in money, being able to afford such nice clothing, and a nice house. Rosalie smirked in pleasure at the thought that Bella still didn't have as much money as she did.

Bella Swan didn't come from old money. Her mother just happened to be successful at something. Her father was nowhere to be seen though. Rosalie was taken away from her thoughts as she watched Emmett pause in front of Bella, reaching for a stray piece of hair and pushing it back behind her ear. Bella gave him a smile, that grin she gave most men, the grin that had them pooling at her feet. Rosalie scolded them from afar. They continued their walk, and Rosalie watched as Bella walked elegantly in bulky boots, her nightgown and a coat. She still looked beautiful.

"Now Rosalie, what in heaven's name are you doing?" Alice asked, right behind her. Rosalie turned her head, staring at her petite friend, Mary Alice Brandon. The girl was small, only 4'9, but full enough energy. If it weren't for her father being the town's priest, she'd be a load of trouble rather than the tamed and always posh Alice.

"Just staring out at the snow." Rosalie said quietly. She blinked before she added, "Did you know Bella Swan was out with Emmett McCarty again?"

Alice rolled her eyes and sat by the window next to her friend. "Rose, I think you have a small crush on that boy."

"Don't be silly Alice, the whole town knows that boy is nothing but trouble. He's out on the field smoking all day….and Bella Swan is no better. She smokes her cigarette as much as she can." Rose said with a firm nod.

"I think he's handsome, and just because he doesn't follow rules doesn't mean he's a bad person. Why, I recall dropping my purse one time, and he picked it up from the floor for me. He's quiet you know?" Alice said, feeling nothing but kindness for Emmett.

Rosalie arched a perfect brow. "Really? Well he seems to be quite the talker with Bella Swan."

"Oh Rosalie, she is not that bad either."

"She's rebellious."

"And?"

"And rebellious people are bad influences."

"I think they're just interesting. They're people who know what they want."

"Just because you know what you want doesn't mean you can get it."

Alice pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now anyway. Do you know what you're wearing to the Christmas ball?"

At this Rosalie's eyes brightened and Alice was thankful to distract her from her billionth rant on Bella Swan.

"It's a ravishing red dress." Rosalie said. "Simply gorgeous with sequences, and such. No one will have it."

"That sounds beautiful." Alice commented.

Rosalie smirked. "Yes, and Bella Swan will definitely not look better than me."

-:-

Rosalie swirled her finger around the rim of her wine glass. The party was not the success she thought it'd be, then again these parties never were much fun. As soon as she'd walked in, all eyes were on her and her red dress. Her bright red lipstick was quite the risk, but she took it and made it work for her. Tonight Bella Swan wouldn't be the only one wearing red gloss on her lips. Some men complimented her and Rosalie basked in the attention.

But alas, Bella Swan made her entrance wearing a silk dark blue dress. The one shouldered strap was twirled and thick, falling in a swoop neckline, giving enough cleavage but not as much as she usually did. It was a simple dress, no jewels or sparkles like Rosalie's dress. It wrapped like a glove around Bella's body before falling loosely and lightly right below her mid-thigh in the most subtle and beautiful way. She wore simple pearl earrings, and nice pink gloss rather than the red Rosalie expected. Her cheeks were that natural pink they always were and her hair was in a French braid—a French braid much prettier than Rosalie's ever were. It looked elegant on Bella; her hair curling just the right way, and loose strands falling in a beautifully on her neck.

Rosalie fumed in jealousy as everyone in the room immediately erupted in kind words and compliments towards the girl. And the perfect accessory hung right off her arm.

Edward Cullen.

The handsome young man with the green eyes and chiseled body, the face carved by "angels" and the broad arms and chest. The copper hair, and velvet voice. He played piano, studied literature, and composed his own music. He also smoked behind the school building with Bella and Emmett, and he was always with her. Rosalie had never seen Edward with another female, not even Tanya Denali could grab a hold on him. But Bella—Bella just came in and swept him off his feet. The two were rumored to be together, but they were just so silent, and isolated from the town folks that no one ever knew who she was really with.

Rosalie watched as Edward swirled Bella to the dance floor, a smile so genuine on his lips, it seemed as if it was reserved for her and only her. Rosalie looked away, feeling as if she was an intruder in their little moment of happiness. She watched for a couple minutes, green with envy as Edward whispered in Bella's ear. It was like there was a circle around them, and no one stepped foot in it. They were in their little world. The last straw was when Edward bent his head to brush his lips against Bella.

Rosalie scolded the two yards away before turning her head and pushing through the crowd of people and out through the back door leading to the alley right outside the building. Rosalie breathed in deep, and shook her shoulders, as if shaking the jealousy away. The night was cold but she didn't realize it.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Rosalie gave a small jump before turning to be met with the eyes of no one other than Emmett McCarty.

"I'm fine." She muttered coldly.

Emmett stared at her another second before shrugging and going back to his cigarette. Rosalie's heart was beating fast. She was with Emmett McCarty, it was Christmas eve and she was with Emmett McCarty. Emmett McCarty was with her. Not Bella Swan.

"It's just everything in there is crazy you know?" she added, trying to form small talk for reasons unknown yet very well-known to her. "I mean with Edward and that nasty Bella Swan—"

"Whoa, don't talk about Bella alright?" Emmett warned, cutting her off.

"Oh that's right, she plays with you too. Of course you wouldn't want to hear anything bad of the whore." Rosalie spat with a dramatic roll of the eyes.

Emmett took his cigar from his mouth, letting the smoke out as he stared at Rosalie with narrowed eyes. He finally shook his head and pointed his finger at her. "You know nothing about her." He said.

"The whole town knows about her." Rose contradicted.

"See that's the problem with you people. You're all in everyone else's business. You can't mind your own. But I'm telling ya, that girl is gonna change the world some day and I know. And I'll be the first to laugh when all of your snobby ass faces watch as she does it."

Rosalie's eyes went to slits as she scolded at Emmett.

"And why do you always scold?" he added. "I swear Rosalie, every time I look at you you're scolding." He shook his head. "It's a waste of a pretty face."

Rosalie's heart beat fast. He knew her name. He had seen her before. He thought she was pretty.

"Prettier than Bella Swan?" she asked, her chin up high.

Emmett took a drag of his cigar, long and slow before shaking his head.

"Nah," he said, looking away from her now. "You'll never be as pretty as Bella."

"And why the hell not?! What does she have that I don't? A bust? A butt?"

"Rosalie, you're the kind of pretty that's typical. You're boring. And you have the most envious and ugliest personality in the whole town of Forks. Bella will always be prettier than you. And that's why guys don't look at you."

"What?"

Emmett took a step closer to her. "Guys see what you are. It's written all over your face. Bella, Bella is a great girl. She's not what the town paints her to be."

"Well, yeah you should be talking considering you fool around with her, and then you're best friend Edward is kissing her inside." Rosalie could no longer feel the cold.

"What?" He took another step closer. "I don't like Bella. Bella is like a sister to me. I love that girl with all my heart, but I will never love her how Edward does, or as much as he does. No one ever will."

"And of course Edward Cullen loves her every single night right?" she spat.

"Why do you care?" Emmett said, his voice raised. Rosalie shrunk a bit. "Do you even know how Edward ever started talking to Bella? They read. The both were reading the same damn book. They both want to go into literature. They hung out, traded books and fell in love."

Rosalie remained quiet. "But everyone here has their heads way up their asses." Emmett added. "And you, you're just jealous 'cause you have never been touched."

Rosalie gasped. "What?"

"I know what it is. You're jealous 'cause you aren't getting attention. Cause you've never been touched like Bella Swan has."

He was now so close she could smell his cigarette every time he opened his mouth.

"You are such a….a…Ugh!" Rosalie's hand went back but before it could slap forward Emmett had grabbed it, bending his head down to hers, his nose touching her own.

"You are a prude…but you want someone to be with you like Edward is with Bella." He said, running his nose down her cheek.

If it weren't for her fury she would swoon. Instead she stayed perfectly still.

Emmett grabbed her face in his large hands, and quickly placed his lips on her. Rosalie's first reaction was to stay frozen. She'd never been kissed before. But she quickly caught up with his rhythm.

All she could wonder was why on earth Emmett McCarty was kissing her.

But the kissing continued in the cold Christmas Eve night, and his hands moved down to her ass, and she made a noise she'd never made before. She didn't complain, she wanted more of this. This was addicting. And in a small moment of time, she understood Bella Swan.

Emmett's hands moved slowly to the front of her dress, and she bucked her hips forward. She was not cold—she was on fire.

They didn't speak as he lifted her up, and they didn't say a word as she wrapped his legs around his waist, her thighs and her bottom open for the world to see.

They didn't say anything at all as he placed her on a stack of crates and dug his fingers deep into her.

It was painful. But it was everything she wanted.

And at that moment she rode it all out as all she could think is how she'd ever missed this before.

And when Emmett finished, she'd realized how quick it had happened. How quick it was taken away.

And how cold she was.

Emmett silently took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She remained silent on the crates.

He put another cigarette in his mouth and slowly turned away from her.

He looked at her once, almost as if saying, "this stays between us." And he walked back into the party.

And Rosalie stayed out in the cold.

The snow started falling, washing and covering away their footsteps and any evidence that they had been here together.

Her dress was ruined.

She was alone.

It was Christmas Eve.

And Emmett McCarty, never once looked back at her.


	15. Mint Snowflake Cookies

**Wanna try harder today??? Get urself that add on? I will check emails- reviews and all that jazz at ...let's say....6pm....so if you want Kuntrygal's fucktacular one shot- lemme hear you scream!!!!!! 'Cause I so seriously want to give it to you :-)**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**Author's note 'I had a lot of fun with this one shot and it was a different genre that I am not use to writing in so I thought I would give it a shot, check out my other stories if you have time! Merry Christmas!"**

**Title: Mint Snowflake Cookies**

**Author: 2carm2carm2**

I smiled for the first time in weeks, I had smiled before of course but it wasn't the kind of smile that reached my eyes so that if people truly looked at me they would see that I was not happy.

My name is Rosalie Hale I am 27 years old and married to Emmett Cullen, so yes I am Rosalie Cullen but after two and half years of marriage I had still not gotten use to not using my maiden name.

The light yet seemingly harsh December winds whipped across my face and I knew my cheeks were rosy from it. Emmett and I were spending the day with his family and their spouses. Tonight was Christmas Eve and we would all spend that separately. The thought made me sigh.

Today my mother-in-law Esme had planned a day of family bonding. That was a bad way of wording that because it made us sound like some Full House or Seventh Heaven episode but it was pretty much what we were doing. She had arranged a visit to a horse stable and then a sleigh ride before the girls would go inside and make cookies and other sweets while the guys wrapped presents at the last minute.

After that she said we could just go outside and frolic through the snow like we were six again. This seemed fun to me, I hadn't built a snowman for years or even made a snow angel.

Then we go to Christmas Eve mass together before parting ways to spend the rest of the night intimately and quietly with our husbands and wives. To most women this sounded perfect, and it did last year. This year it didn't sound bad…up until the intimate cozy part with Emmett. I'm not crazy, or maybe I am, but I was not looking forward to Christmas sex.

"Jasper!" Edward, Emmett's brother yelled, the three were brothers and Alice, Bella and I had married into the family. "We all know you went to the fucking ranch camp when you were 12 but would it kill you to wait for us dammit?"

Alice and I giggled while we looked ahead up the snowy path to see Jasper actually restraining himself from going much faster. Alice rolled her eyes and urged her horse forward. The women were given the beautiful Clydesdale horses that were light brown with the white fur on the bottom and the guys were given various other ones.

We were trailing through the forest that was covered with snow, but only lightly so that it was sparkling and breath taking. Red cardinals flew by chirping happily as if to accent the Christmas joy. The smell of pine reached my nose, tickling it with its special scent.

Edward was the middle child, him and each of his brothers teased each other like they were going to die tomorrow but Edward was the one who always started it, though my husband could always be heard laughing the loudest.

But not lately.

The two of us were in deep with complications. He was a successful business owner at the age of 28, owning a construction company that had been booming lately. I was a middle school English teacher and our jobs alone were creating much tension. When he wasn't working I was figuring out lesson plans and correcting papers, when I wasn't he was working.

Each of our jobs irritated the other. But that was not it, he didn't look at me like he did when we were dating. He didn't whisper into my ear after making love, he didn't tease and flirt with me and when he did it was hallow. He complained about me having too many friends that were guys.

Our issues went on for awhile, they were typical things I guess, though money was never our concern. Sometimes we fought; well more than sometimes but it wasn't like it used to be, now we were arguing to take our frustrations out on one another, yet that was so hard to admit while yelling.

Apologizes rarely came any more. Our first fights I had said sorry after thinking about it and he would forgive me without emotion and never offered apologies of his own. I wondered where the man I married was. Emmett was always one to laugh, he was my giant teddy bear and I love him to death and can't picture myself anywhere else. Now he infuriates me and not in the passionate way it used to be.

"Pooh bear," Emmett called from behind. I stiffened a little bit on the uncomfortable saddle before turning back to see him ride up next to me looking handsome on his black horse. He was a man of much muscles and I always found that attractive as well as his black hair that was now trimmed of its curls.

As I looked at him I could see the arguments we had in the past. I had pleaded with him not to cut his curls, the next day they were gone and I believe it was simply to annoy me. The most recent one we had on what he was wearing. I would not allow him to come in sweats and a sweatshirt; I made him dress in darkened jeans with a grey sweater under a black cashmere coat along with a grey and red scarf.

Fashion had always been my thing; it intrigued him before, now I was fought off by my efforts to make him look as dashing as he could be.

"Yeah?" I asked him as he rode up next to be, having little difficulty with his horse at all.

"Will you make those mint frosted snowflake cookies today?" He questioned me with a goofy smile. I sighed under my breath and wondered why I had been expecting him to tell me I looked hot on a horse like Jasper had to Alice.

"I will see what I can do. I was leaning towards the lemon flavored this year," I said, my lips turning up a bit but because of habit.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to have those again." He shrugged before calling Edward to wait up. I sighed as Carlisle took his spot.

"Want to show these city folk how to ride a horse, Rose?" He asked me with a bright and cheery grin. I loved my father-in-law like my own.

I laughed, "I am city folk," I pointed out.

"Well then this should be interesting," he winked before kicking his horse with his heel. I laughed before putting pressure into my own horse's side and racing to catch up with him, going around Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice to keep up with him.

I had to hold on to my wool red hat to keep it from flying off as we raced down the path.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be in front!" Jasper called out from the distance before everyone was racing to get to the front laughing and yelling at one another, even Esme was yelling things at the ones in the front.

By the time we got back to the stables I was breathless from laughter. My eyes were leaking with moisture out of amusement. I had come in right after Jasper and Carlisle literally one pace behind me.

"Beat ya," Bella said with a goofy, love struck smile as Edward rode up next to her. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips and fell off the horse.

Despite out differences Emmett and I were the ones that were laughing our heads off as Edward groaned and got up slowly, wiping the snow off his butt.

After our horses were back in their stables we went for our sleigh ride along a beautiful frozen lake. Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me close, I looked up at him, hiding my confusion; he simply shrugged with an innocent smile. Part of me guessed it was because we were the only couple not cuddled up together but I didn't want to be thinking about that, it was Christmas and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Emmett," Jasper said, getting his attention away from me, I sighed quietly and laid my head on his shoulder, "Did you errr…buy the um w-r-a-p-p-i-n-g p-a-p-e-r?"

Oh. Yeah, the guys thought we didn't know they were wrapping our presents so late.

Emmett nodded and gave him a look that told him to be quiet.

"You know we can spell Hun," Alice said, as if she were talking to a three year old, her eyes gleaming.

"Then can you just…ignore?" He pleaded, looking defeated by her skill of reading.

"Sure babe," she winked before snuggling her cold face into his jacket, he let out his breath looking relieved and Emmett silently chuckled.

Our sleigh ride went on for a little longer with cheery conversation with the entire family laughing at past memories and looking ahead to the new ones. When we got back we each thanked the stable owners and went to our cars.

I sighed as I opened my door to the large silver jeep and climbed in, surprised that Emmett had not even bothered to open my door and help me in, usually he would do that in front of his parents but I suppose this is what had happened to us.

Emmett pulled out after Edward's Volvo where Edward and Bella were visibly laughing like kids, I smiled a little for them, they were always so happy and shouldn't I have that to?

Emmett's large hand gently took mine that was rested over the console; I stiffened and gave him a look of confusion but didn't pull my hand back, yet. He sighed and looked out the windshield before glancing at me with unhappy eyes.

"Rose, about tonight…" he started. My face scrunched up a bit, the Christmas sex talk…

"What do you want me to say, Emmett?" I asked him with a little misery after he had said nothing.

"What do you want me to do? Are we going to keep playing this game?" Emmett questioned, his tone like my own.

"I'm your wife, if you want to I will, it's Christmas and I'm not entirely sure I want to fall asleep lonely." I said, avoiding his gaze on me and distracting myself with my jeans.

"Let's not fight today," he proposed, I nodded and then turned my gaze at the snowy landscape flying by. I felt my throat tighten as tears fighting their way to the air. I had never realized how unhappy I truly was till now.

After that we got to the Cullen's large home that I compared to a 17th century mansion it was very Victorian age and it's decorations raged from rooms the old court of England or to a 22 year old bachelor pad.

The guys ran to Carlisle's study, quite literally where they were hiding our gifts and my sisters and Esme went into the kitchen where Esme had bought anything we could need for baking cookies or other treats.

She turned on the radio and let the Christmas songs flow through the kitchen as we each began our own work. I tied my hair back into a tight pony in the back of my head and started the mixture for my snowflakes.

Alice started the work on her cute little snowmen next to me while Bella and Esme looked all over the kitchen for some of the cutters.

"Rosalie, what is up with you and Emmett?" She asked me, making me stop and turn to her. Her tone was sympathetic and concerned but she was blunt with her questioning.

"Work stress," I answered with a shrug before going back to beating my dough.

"You said that the last two times I've asked," she pointed out focusing on her rolling clearly picking up that isn't would be an eye to eye conversation.

"That's what it is though," I answered while wiping my bangs away with my elbow.

"Rose, I work at the same school you do in the same grade," Alice was one of the American History teachers, "and Jasper is a partner in a broadcasting company. We are the alike but Jasper and I are so happy." I closed my eyes for a moment, irritated with her but knowing that I shouldn't be.

"I don't know, it's just not the same as it was before. I feel like we are in junior high again and I'm the girl he's been with for so long that he just doesn't want to break up with me because of the attention and like we have no classes together and only argue when we pass each other in the halls. My marriage is not the one I would have dreamed of." I vented to her, ashamed his family was so intoned with our problems.

"Ha," Alice chuckled while shaking her head. I looked her at her with a raised eyebrow. She met my face and stopped laughing before rushing to explain, "I meant the junior high comparison, isn't that just life though?"

"Do what you need to make yourself happy," Alice said with a smile. I smiled back before focusing my attention, knowing what I needed to do tonight.

We baked for a couple hours and laughed over our women's talk. Christmas was a time for all of our memories to come pouring out about growing up and what we did every Christmas Eve and listen to Esme's stories about her sons.

Then we ran around outside.

I don't have to go into how epic that was.

Finally, we left to go and get ready for mass at our respective homes. I slipped off my clothes as soon as I was in our bedroom and slid into my v neck flowing maroon dress and slid the black camisole over it.

Then it was on to my hair, while Emmett got ready I pinned and clipped my hair up while curling and twisting here and there before doing my makeup and slipping on my black high heels.

We drove off once more, Emmett wearing a black sports blazer with a collar work shirt that was the same color as my dress. I smiled a little, laughing silently; we hadn't matched since our honeymoon.

The bright Christmas lights decorated the neighborhoods as we passed by them, candles lit and the moon shining on the snow brightly, the Trans Siberian Orchestra was playing the Christmas canon over the radio and it felt like Christmas. This is was what it was about, the feeling of joy from the holidays.

We parked at our church and got out of the car and merged into the crowded parking lot. Emmett put his hand on my lower back and led us through the cars. Most people were arriving at this time as well, smiling happily and laughing with family.

The two of us got inside and we sat by our family, Esme and Carlisle were also matching though they were gold and black. We slid into the pew and listened as the choir sang songs.

I focused my mind on readings the lyrics of the songs as the service went on. I took comfort from the glory of God and remembered that he was with; I just had to meet him half way for help. And I was willing to do that. I prayed for the courage and the patience to make it work because I loved Emmett and I needed this to work.

After church was over we hugged everyone goodnight and wished each other a joyous Christmas before going home. Emmett and I cooked our meal together, not daring to say anything ,but I found it was a comfortable silence not an angry one. When we sat down at our table across from each other I stood up and went over to my box of treats from earlier.

I came back to the table with my mint snowflake cookies. I set them on the table, a small smile on my face. Emmett looked at them and a grin spread over his face, he dropped his fork and reached to snatch my hand as I brought it back. I smiled widely at him.

If life was as simple as making mint snowflake cookies then why are we arguing about anything? Why am I not trying everything to see his grin?

We held hands silently through dinner, enjoying it while I smiled down at my food.

Then we opened each other's presents by our decorated Christmas tree. There wasn't that much because neither of us had time to shop this year but I was happy.

"I will go out and make sure our lights are working." Lights around the town were a big deal. If I was being sarcastic it might be funny, but I wasn't. You'll be laughed at if you don't have any or they aren't working.

"I'll be in," I said looking over at our bedroom, suddenly nervous once more. He nodded before setting down his eggnog and going out the door.

I took a few moments to gather myself and stop my heart from racing but I was shaking as I slid out of my dress and into my ivory lace panties and flowing matching tank top. I removed some of my make up but left my hair up. I lay in bed with the lights off but soft candles lit throughout the room.

All I could hear was Elvis's 'Blue Christmas' on the radio in the living room and then I heard the door open and Emmett step out of his boots and his footsteps following. He was loosening his tie and pulling it off as he walked into the darkened bedroom. I felt his gaze on me where I was on the pillow and looked up to see him shedding his clothing.

I took a deep breath as he got onto the bed and climbed by me. Instead of laying on me like I had assumed he would he lied next to me and wrapped his warm large arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his body.

"Rosie," he said quietly, I looked at him in the darkness.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me, bringing his free hand up and brushing a stray of hair out of my face.

"I don't want to make you unhappy, not on Christmas, I have made you miserable the rest of the year and it breaks my heart, I'm miserable because of it. Please tell me the truth," he urged after I had not answered. I trembled lightly.

"Emmett, love me. Please just do this. Let me remember why I love you. Remind me how special we are together." I said in barely a whisper, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I will try," he said before shifting his weight. I braced myself for his weight.

He rolled on top of me but hovered on his elbows knowing full well he could crush me without being careful. He kissed my forehead and whispered something lowly before his hands glided down to my silk covered sides and his lips met mine.

They didn't attack; for once it was a gentle kiss, though I felt something in it, that feeling that makes me tingle. I pulled my hands up and placed them on the back of his head, a little sad I was unable to run my hands through his boyish girls. Mere moments passed before we were both urging for more, our instincts taking over as our lips pressed harder to another.

We tangled together, moving perfectly, though each of us was fighting for that dominance. I arched up a bit and he pressed down. I felt my core beginning to heat already from the friction of his hard chest against my small form. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I groaned, pleased this had not changed.

His hands traveled upwards slowing making me shiver as he withdrew from my mouth and went to savagely attack my neck with his lips. I held onto his neck and gasped as he bit lightly on my skin and took a firm hold of my breasts at the same instant. I cried out as he grunted and fondled the mounds of flesh.

He let his hands momentarily travel from my breasts down to my panties. He hooked his thumbs in them and slid them down; I used my feet to kick them off. He removed his weight from me and kneeled up, lightly pulling my top over my head. I raised my hands to help him.

Before I could bring my arms down he was in the exact same position as before but his lips were quickly traveling down as his hands groped hard on my breasts.

Then he began kissing them and I felt myself get heated more so at my core. Then his tongue trailed between them and I scratched on his back with my nails. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Hard. So hard I could feel the sensation from the tip of my toes to my head.

I looked up at him as he released me from his month and let his hands massage them gently between his finger tips. I wiggled and rubbed my legs together as he looked at me just before I brought my eyes down.

In the darkness I could see this was making him happy, connecting with me once more and it was making me happy to. I chided myself for leaving all the pins in my hair.

He sensed this and made quick work to pull out all the items that were making my scalp ache. I felt my curled hair fall and frame my face.

"I always thought you looked so beautiful with your hair down." I blushed and looked down. He brushed his hand against my cheek like a feather and I shivered once more.

I felt his hard on rub against my thigh and though I wanted to do something for him, something told me he was ready for me, just as I was ready to receive him. By now I was rubbing my legs fiercely to creation any friction. I whimpered and he chuckled before moving his hands down to open up my thighs. I was reluctant for the friction to stop but his large warm hands guided them wide open for him.

Sweat was on our bodies as he plunged into me. I was taken aback by the feeling and cried out. No matter how many times you had sex the pain was still there each time. I let my nails big into his biceps as he concentrated on pushing into me hard. I felt it everywhere in my body as we pushed against each other. My core coiled tightly and I squeezed around him.

He grunted out and I arched my body up so he could get even farther in. I groaned, I was so close and with one final thrust I came… and fast. He came right after me and we trembled out our organisms together, feeling the ecstasy as a couple.

My hand fell to the pillow as I gasped for air and got my breathing to level out from gasps to slightly labored. Emmett rolled off of me and pulled our white comforter up.

"Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining…" The beautiful melody of the familiar carol filled the silence. I smiled in the darkness the carolers were here, singing in the most beautiful harmony.

"Fall on your knees…oh hear the angels voices. Oh night divine. Oh night when Christ was born…" The most powerful refrain on all types of voices so angelic sounding reached our ears of my favorite song Oh Holy Night.

"Oh….night….divine….." Emmett wrapped his arms around me just as the song ended and he pulled me close to him. Like he needed to hold me close after such a song that sent goose bumps on your arms it was so angelic.

The carolers outside went on to sing the other popular carols. I looked up at Emmett; tears had reached my eyes from the powerful song.

"We'll be okay," I whispered to Emmett, feeling at peace with the world while listening to Silent Night.

"Yes angel, we'll be perfect." I snuggled into his chest, smiling against it, touched at his words.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." I whispered to him, he said he loved me to, and we meant it.

"Thank you God for this women lying in my arms, this angel. You sent her to me for a reason and now I know what that is. I am sorry for all the times I pushed her down and thank you for not allowing me to break her wings or shatter her halo." Emmett was sure I was asleep I'm sure as he whispered this prayer. I squeezed him closer to me, holding him and never wanting to let go.

One holy night is what we needed, this wasn't done, not over, but I had my husband back and I was back as well.

I started to wear my hair down every day.


	16. Christmas Wish

**Well....I just had to post this add on for a few reasons- one being that, well.....it is fucktacular, kuntrygal did such an amzing job on it!- Two- one of my fav girls- Vampgirl18- made me an offer I just couldn't resist- Pay up woman.....**

**Want the collab to begin posting on the 25th??? Help get this fantabulous countdown to 1000 reviews- leave smily faces- sad faces- novel worthy reviews- something to leave your mark and show u were here!**

**IMPORTANT** I have room for 2 more authors for the countdown to V-Day- wanna participate? PM me with ur prefered email addy and I will send you the dets.**

**Alas, here you go my lovelies - a read worthy add-on. xx**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself A Smutty Little Christmas.**

**Title: Christmas Wish**

**by****: kuntrygal**

**My apologies first and foremost to Breath of Twilight for dragging my feet on this one. Thanks to my girl Kefe for giving this the once over. I own nothing to do with Santa, or Twilight. **

**EPOV**

"Daddy! Did you see me?" my daughter, Lexie squealed as she ran back down the stairs to me.

"Yes sweetheart, I saw you with Santa. Do you want to see your picture?" I asked as they came up on the screen.

"Yes please." she said as I picked her up.

"Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?" the photographer asked, as I pointed out the pose that I wanted.

"Uh huh." Lexie mumbled around her candy cane that was now in her mouth.

"What did you ask Santa to bring you?" I asked, knowing she probably wouldn't tell me.

"A mommy." she smiled.

"A what?" I nearly choked.

The photographer tried to hide her giggles as she put the photos into an envelope for me.

"Here you go Dr. Cullen." she smiled.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." I replied, still in shock.

"Lexie sweetheart, did you really ask Santa for a mommy for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yep." she replied, still sucking on her candy.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I want a mommy. And if we have a mommy maybe you wouldn't be lonely all the time."

Damn. Has it been that obvious that I'm lonely that my four year old daughter has picked up on it? Lexie never knew her mother, Lauren. My sweet daughter had been the product of a one night stand. Lauren didn't want children, and when she found out she was pregnant, had demanded money from me for an abortion. I, of course, refused. After talking it over with my parents, we kept Lauren very comfortable throughout her pregnancy. Once Lexie was born, we gave her a generous sum of money, and she signed over her parental rights. I've raised her with the help of my mom, and sister Alice. I haven't been with any other women since Lauren. Loneliness was an understatement in all honesty.

"Daddy, can we get a hot chocolate and a cookie?" Lexie asked, pointing at the Starbucks in the mall.

"Sure baby." I said, smiling at her.

We went into the store, and I ordered a cookie and hot chocolate for Lexie, and a coffee for myself. We were sitting at the table talking about our Christmas plans while sipping our drinks when I heard the woman behind us raising her voice pleading with someone on the phone.

"Yes ma'am. I understand, but Victoria please! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

I sighed to myself, I couldn't believe tomorrow was Christmas Eve. My parents had flown out yesterday to visit family in Chicago. I would be seeing my sister Alice on Christmas day, but it wasn't the same without my parents. Not only that, but Alice also had plans with her husband's family. His sister Rosalie, had recently married her High School sweetheart, so Christmas was a big deal with the Hale family this year. I guess it was just going to be Lexie and I on Christmas morning.

"Yes ma'am, I'll bring it out there tomorrow." she sighed sadly. "No ma'am, I understand."

I could understand the frustration of having to work on the holiday. I was lucky to have been able to get permission to be off for that day to be with Lexie. Suddenly, the woman behind me gasped.

"Yes Victoria, I'm very grateful for this opportunity! But must you remind me constantly that I am alone!"

I heard her huff in frustration, and then heard the distinct sound of a phone snapping shut.

"Why do I continue to work for that evil woman?" she groaned.

"Daddy, is that lady okay?" Lexie asked, peering over the back of the booth.

"Lexie honey, it's not nice to stare." I told her, turning her around.

I could hear sniffling behind us now, and the sounds of the woman taking gasping breaths as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"But daddy, she's sad. She said she's alone too. She needs a family."

I groaned, shaking my head, "No Lexie, I'm sure she'll be just fine. Come on, let's go."

We stood up from our table to leave, and just as we were turning around I ran directly into a small feminine body.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she stammered as papers and folders fell to the floor.

"No, please let me help. I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said, bending down to help her retrieve them from the floor. "Here you go." I said, handing her a folder.

"Thank you." she replied quietly.

We looked up at the same time, and I found myself gazing into a very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" I asked in shock.

I'd had the biggest crush on her in our senior year in High School. She had just moved to Forks for her Junior year. She was quiet, and mostly kept to herself. A lot of the boys liked her, but were too scared to ask her out because she was the Chief's daughter. When I heard she was spending a lot of time on the reservation, I assumed she was seeing someone there and never asked her out. I felt like a fool when I found out she had remained single. After I left for Medical school, and she attended college in Washington State, we never saw each other. I had heard that her father recently passed away, and she had moved to Seattle. This was the first time I'd seen her since we graduated High School.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked timidly.

I smiled brightly, she remembered me!

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you!"

I almost went into shock when she practically launched herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and her forgotten papers fell back to the floor.

"It's good to see you too." I murmured as I eagerly returned the embrace.

"Daddy? Do you know her?" Lexie asked, behind us.

"Oh goodness! Edward, I'm so sorry!" Bella gushed as she jumped away from me.

I chuckled, standing up and gathering her papers. "It's okay Bella. This is my daughter Lexie." I said, holding my hand out to Lexie.

I noticed her eyes glisten as she smiled, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Lexie."

Lexie smiled in return as she shook Bella's hand, "You're pretty."

Bella and I both laughed in response.

"Well, thank you." Bella blushed.

"So, working on Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, you heard that huh?" she groaned.

"Yeah."

She sighed shaking her head, "Yeah, unfortunately. But it's okay. I didn't have any plans anyway. Just me, my TV dinner and Ralphie shooting his eye out on TV."

I chuckled as Lexie tugged on my head, "Who's Ralphie daddy?"

Bella and I both laughed.

"It was good to see you Edward." Bella said with a sad smile as she grabbed my hand. "I hope to run into you again some time. Maybe you can introduce me to your wife."

"Oh, I'm not married Bella." I replied shocked. Was she saddened at the thought that I might be married? She seemed to be.

"You're not?" she sounded surprised, and even a little relieved.

"No, I don't have a mommy." Lexie pouted. "But I asked Santa for one for Christmas!"

"You did?" Bella chuckled.

"Uh huh." Lexie said, sounding proud.

Bella's cell phone went off, and she groaned in frustration as she read a text message.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. I need to get to the copier before they close and get this stuff back to the office."

"It's okay. I hope to see you again." I smiled at her.

We quickly exchanged emails, and cell phone numbers before Bella left. I was really hoping that I would see her again soon.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella all night. I wondered where she was, what she was doing, or even how she was doing. I hated to think of her all alone. At least I had Lexie with me, and my family close by. Bella was an only child, and had no other family to speak of. We were on our way back to the house from a last minute run to the grocery store. Somehow I had forgotten to get carrots for Lexie to leave out for the reindeer, and she insisted we go back to the store to get them. I was just turning onto my street when I noticed a small car over in the ditch. But it wasn't the car that had my attention, it was the beautiful brunette who was very obviously arguing with someone on the phone that had my attention. I could feel my smile growing as I pulled in behind her car, and she looked up noticing me. Her eyes grew wide with a smile before waving at me.

"Lexie baby, stay in the car okay? I'm going to see if Bella needs help."

"But I wanna see Bella too!" she whined.

"In a minute sweetheart." I told her as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry! I know it's Christmas Eve, but....." Bella sighed as she closed her eyes. "Yes sir, I understand. Thank you."

She groaned as she snapped her phone shut, and leaned against her car.

"You need some help Bella?" I asked as I walked up to her.

She looked up giving me a small smile, "Thank you Edward. I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. My regular mechanic is out of town for the holiday, and the tow truck driver can't come out until later tonight."

"Well, I just live right up the road. Why don't you come up with us? Lexie would be ecstatic." I told her, thinking of how great it would be.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you have plans this evening. I'll just wait here for the tow truck."

"Bella, don't be silly! You can't wait here, you'll freeze!"

"I'll be fine Edward really, I wouldn't want to impose on any plans you have with your family."

"We really don't have any plans tonight. I was going to cook dinner, and Lexie and I were going to watch a Christmas movie." I told her, grabbing her hand, "We'd love to have you."

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive." I smiled at her. "I bet Lexie would love to have your help making cookies. Please Bella, come home with us."

She smiled in response and squeezed my hand, "I would love to."

I spent the remainder of the evening with a huge smile on my face as I watched Bella interact in my home with my daughter. It was almost as if she belonged here with us. Bella had just finished helping Lexie put milk and cookies out for Santa when Bella's phone rang.

"Oh, it's the tow truck driver." she said as she walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"Daddy?" Lexie asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah baby?"

"I really like Bella."

I smiled down at her, "So do I sweetheart."

"Edward! You aren't going to believe this." Bella sighed as she leaned against the door frame.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The tow truck can't make it out here tonight. He said it would be tomorrow evening before he could come get my car."

I was inwardly rejoicing at this news. "Oh Bella, that's too bad."

"I don't know what to do! Would you be willing to give me a ride back into town, to my apartment?" she asked.

"No Bella! Please stay here!" Lexie whined.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh sweetie, I would love to. But I'm sure you and your dad have plans."

"No, you can stay! Can't she daddy?"

"Of course she can stay. We would love to have you Bella." I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." I said as I walked over to hug her.

Lexie giggled, "Look! Look daddy! You have to kiss!"

"What?" Bella asked looking at Lexie, and then me before looking up. We were standing under the mistletoe.

"Oh Lexie honey I don't think......" Bella started.

"Well Bella, you wouldn't want to disappoint her now would you?" I chuckled.

"Oh, no of course not." she smiled looking up at me.

I leaned down, and very softly kissed her lips. I felt her gasp softly as her hands came up to the back of my neck, and returned the kiss. Just as I was about to move to deepen the kiss we were shocked back into reality by the sounds of Lexie's giggles.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Edward!" Bella breathed.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't be. I'm not."

I quickly took Lexie and tucked her into bed before rejoining Bella in the living room. "Would you like some eggnog?" I asked as I grabbed the container out of the fridge.

"Please."

I quickly poured us both a mug, and added some spiced rum to it.

"Mmmmm......thanks." she nearly purred as she licked her lips.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at her.

We continued to drink eggnog, and talk as she helped me set out Lexie's presents. We were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace as I finished putting together the pink princess bicycle. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, and we were both feeling the effects of the eggnog.

"Gosh it's hot in here." Bella huffed as she pulled her sweater up and over her head, leaving her in just a royal blue Cami.

"Yes, it most certainly is." I nearly groaned.

She smiled as she looked up shyly at me, "Edward, I'm so glad I ran into you again."

"Me too."

"You know, we never did get to finish what we started earlier." she said softly as her cheeks turned red.

"No, we didn't did we?" I smiled as I leaned into her.

Our kiss started out slow as we learned one another. But when I leaned in closer to her, my hand running up her bare leg right under the edge of her skirt she moaned softly into my mouth. The sound sent a shock wave through my system and I gripped her thigh tightly as I kissed her fiercely, slowly pushing her onto her back. I had to break off our kiss as Bella was attempting to pull my shirt over my head.

"Too many clothes!" She gasped as I took over for her and threw the offending garment across the room.

"God, you are so beautiful." I murmured as I kissed down her neck, and across her shoulder. I let my hands slide up under the bottom of her Cami as I caressed her smooth stomach. Bella pulled me back up and into a heated kiss as I slowly inched the silky Cami up to expose her beautiful breasts to me. She gasped as my thumbs skimmed over her nipples and I caressed her breasts.

"Oh Edward…" she moaned.

"Yes my beautiful Bella?" I asked as I trailed my left hand down her side, and slid it up under her skirt.

"Oh........." she gasped as I trailed my index finger along the the edge of her panties.

I slowly raised up on my knees and pulled her panties off of her as she pushed down her skirt, kicking it off to the side. She then sat up and eagerly helped me out of my pants and boxers. I quickly grabbed my wallet and pulled out the condom that my sister Alice had laughingly given me the other day, because she had a feeling I was going to need it, she had laughed as she tapped her temple with her finger. Silly little pixie always did have a way of "just knowing" things. I attempted to put the condom on with shaking hands. Bella sat back up and gently helped me as she softly kissed my bare chest. Once we had it rolled on, I looked down at her to see her smiling at me.

"Make love to me Edward." she breathed.

I nearly groaned at those words. How many times had I dreamed of hearing her say those words to me?

"With pleasure."

I gently laid her back onto the floor as I hovered over her, and entered her slowly while I kissed her sensually. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around mine as we began to move together. She lifted her hips meeting me thrust for thrust, and I knew I wouldn't last long. It had been so long since I had been with a woman, and I'd had plenty of fantasies about making love to Bella Swan, but none of them could come close to how good the real thing felt.

"Oh God Edward!" she cried as I felt her reach her climax. She pulled me back down into a heated kiss and I tumbled over the edge right after her.

I kissed her softly as I held her in my arms, "Stay right here love I'll be right back." I murmured.

I quickly went into my bathroom and disposed of the condom. I then grabbed Bella a pair of my pajama pants and a t shirt and I slipped on a pair of pants and t-shirt as well. When I returned to the living room Bella had grabbed the pillows and blanket off the couch. She quickly put on the pajamas and we laid back down by the fire. I held her as we talked into the very early morning hours before falling asleep.

The morning sun was shining through the windows when I was awakened by the sounds of my daughter's laughter and clapping.

"Yay! Santa gave me my wish!" she cried.

"Lex baby? What are you talking about?" I asked as Bella snuggled closer to me.

"Santa gave me my wish!" she giggled pointing at me.

Bella sighed happily as she rolled over to face Lexie.

"What's that sweetheart?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Santa answered my wish! He gave me a new mommy!" Lexie cried as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Bella.

I nearly groaned as I wrapped my arms around the both of them, and buried my face in Bella's hair.

"Lexie honey....." I started but was cut off by the sounds of Bella's cell phone vibrating on the coffee table.

"Oh crap! I forgot all about Victoria!" she cried grabbing it. "Hello?" she answered timidly.

I could hear the woman screeching at Bella over the phone.

"I know Victoria, I'm sorry but.........."

More screeching through the phone.

"Yes ma'am, I understand but........"

Again more screeching. Bella's face was growing redder by the seconds.

"Well if you would shut up for a damned minute and let me say something I would explain to you what happened!" Bella snapped.

"oooohhh.......Daddy, she's gotta put a dollar in the swear jar!" Lexie giggled causing me to chuckle.

"No, I will not come up there today, you can wait till Monday to get the files.'

"What!" the banshee screeched through the phone.

"Yes ma'am my plans have changed. I'm spending Christmas with my new family." Bella said before hitting the power off button on her phone.

My heart leaped into my throat at her words.

"You mean it Bella?" Lexie asked looking up at her.

"Yes baby, as long as you and your daddy will have me." She said biting her bottom lip and glancing at me.

"Forever Bella, we want you forever." I murmured before kissing both of my girls.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

Review for kisses under the mistletoe from Santaward.


	17. The Imperfect Tree

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**Author: Oh Jasper My Jasper**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. **

**AH/AU/OOC Rated strong M **

**A/N: Season's Greetings everyone. Hope you all enjoy this little story about creating Christmas traditions. **

**Title: The Imperfect Tree**

I glanced at my watch. It was 6:20 p.m. I had been here for a half hour already and I would stay an indefinite amount of time longer. However long it took. Not that I didn't mind the wait. Just the opposite. I absolutely hated it. Every minute without him seemed to stretch for eternity. It hadn't been long enough yet for me to get used to it: to being with him, eating with him, showering with him, sleeping next to him, making love . . . not nearly long enough to take the time that we had together for granted or to tolerate the time when we were apart. Sometimes I still had to stop and pinch myself to believe it was really happening. To believe that I was really here, furnishing and decorating our house. That finally, after all those years apart, I was together again with the man I loved more than my own life.

Yet even when I believed it, the time we had together was not enough. So instead of waiting in the warm comfort of our home I waited here, where the wind blew through me and chilled me to the bone despite the new heavier winter coat he'd insisted on buying for me, where my cheeks reddened from the cold and the hair in my nose nearly froze with each breath, where even keeping my hands gloved and in my pockets did not warm my painfully cold digits. I waited here because this was where the wait would be the shortest. This is where I would see him as soon as he exited the building where he worked and our time together would be prolonged by the few precious minutes that it otherwise would have taken for him to walk home alone.

I could have gone up to his office and waited there, as he'd suggested several times, but I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his co-workers or for them to see how horribly clingy I was. This wasn't characteristic behavior for me and I knew in time I would be fine with these regular brief separations. I would be normal. I would even have a job of my own which would probably take me away from him at least part of the time. That's how I wanted them to know me, not as this helpless addict I was acting like right now. But I didn't mind if he knew. In fact, I wanted him to know. I needed him to know he was absolutely the most important part of my life and that I would do anything, sacrifice anything, just to be with him. Once upon a time he had done that for me, and it was time to show him I was ready to do the same in return.

He was late. He was supposed to be done with work at 6:00, but something must have kept him. He was in line for a promotion, so sometimes he had to stay longer because something required his attention and he had to demonstrate his full commitment to the job. As it was, I knew he was deliberately avoiding taking on assignments that could further his career just to spend more time with me this holiday season, and that had to be good enough. No matter how much I wanted him to myself all the time, I could not begrudge him his career. It made him happy, and ultimately whatever made him happy made me happy too. It was just at times like this, when I shivered as I waited for him to be done, that I wished he had found satisfaction in some 9-5 desk job instead.

I turned away from the building door for a moment and looked to the temporary ice rink that had been set up in the plaza. It was a popular destination. In fact, just last week on a slightly warmer evening, instead of going home right away we'd succumbed to temptation and taken to the rink ourselves. Neither one of us was a particularly good skater and we laughed at ourselves as we moved over the ice slowly, sticking close to the outer wall of the rink and supporting each other like two retirees. It didn't matter, though. We didn't care how we looked to others or that we weren't as graceful as other couples who seemed to glide across the ice together as if they were dancing a waltz. The only thing important to us was that we had our arms around each other and held each other close and periodically slowed down our already snail's pace progress in order to kiss deeply, just because we could. We'd gone home that night exhilarated and didn't even make it to the bedroom, disrobing frantically in the living room as soon as the door to the house was locked behind us, our lovemaking hot and urgent and sultry and so very, very powerful, even the memory of it was enough to bring me into a near instant state of arousal.

To distract myself I looked over to the enormous tree dominating the plaza. Covered with thousands of white lights, the tree towered above the plaza and the ice skating ring and shone like a beacon in the night. To the right of the tree I saw a group of people and realized that they were carollers. I stood far enough away that the songs they were singing were almost inaudible. I concentrated and strained until I finally figured out that the current song was Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, a rather appropriate choice for the location.

My attention completely focused on the choir, I didn't hear him approach and only knew he was next to me when I felt him wrap his strong arms around me and pull me to him tightly.

"There you are, Kit," he whispered softly, his warm breath passing by my face in a white cloud of condensation. "You must be frozen solid. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. Really, you don't have to do this every night, especially when it's this cold."

I turned around in his embrace and looked into his beautiful blue eyes as his lips descended in a welcome, searing kiss. His mouth moved against mine masterfully, tripling the goose bumps on my skin. This was the moment I had been waiting for the entire time I'd been out here. The magical moment when I felt we weren't two separate individuals, but one connected whole.

As always, I was reluctant to pull apart, causing him to chuckle gently as he pulled his head back. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pulled myself even closer to him, resting my face on his shoulder and against his neck. I was embarrassed, but only slightly, at being by far the needier of the two of us when it came to physical contact. I knew that while it amused him, he would never take advantage of my weakness for him.

"I know I don't have to do it, Jasper. I'm here because I want to be. I can handle the cold," I said with conviction, because it was true. The cold made me uncomfortable, but being away from him would have been much more painful. "And I bet you can find all sorts of ways to warm me up," I added slyly, knowing that if I could get my hands under his coat I would find my words had made him hard.

"Oh I will, Kit, you know I will. But for now, how about some hot chocolate for the walk home?"

I made a face. "You'll spoil your dinner."

He laughed, though he knew I was right. "Okay, how about some hot coffee, then?"

I shook my head. "It will only wake you up in the middle of the night and you won't get enough rest. How about we just walk as fast as we can? That will warm us up."

"Or," he offered, "we could catch a cab."

"And sit in this horrendous traffic when we live no more than a 15 minutes' walk away? Please! Besides, we have to pick up our dinner along the way and I had hoped we'd be able to walk by the choir," I tilted my head back towards the group of carollers.

"All right then, stubborn one," he teased, "I can see I lost the argument before I even started. Let's go and get you home so I can warm you up properly."

Our gloved hands clasped firmly together, because I was simply unwilling to let go of him entirely, we started walking across the plaza, heading towards the group of carollers, strains of the current song becoming clearer and clearer.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

My breath caught and I stopped in my tracks, yanking him to a stop as well.

"What is it, Kit?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

I just shook my head and pressed a finger to my lips before uttering "Listen."

We both turned out heads towards the choir, who were just returning to the chorus of the song and the pertinent lyrics that made me stop in the first place.

I watched understanding wash over his face as he listened to the song, followed by a warm, full smile. I stepped back in front of him, once again wrapping my arms around him and felt his arms snake around me. We kissed deeply and passionately, getting completely lost in the interplay of our lips and tongues, our arms exploring each other's backs as much as the winter outerwear would allow.

We could have and maybe would have stayed like that forever, totally oblivious to the world around us, had we not heard an annoyed passer by mutter rather loudly "For goodness sakes get a room or take it somewhere more private. There are children around here."

We broke the kiss and looked at each other, laughing. We were much too happy to let some stranger ruin our mood. I looked over Jasper's shoulder and yelled "Merry Christmas to you too," after the rapidly departing woman. The I looked at my man again.

"That song is exactly right, you know. All these years, all this time, all I wanted for Christmas was you. This year you truly made all my wishes come true!"

He kissed the tip of my nose and pressed hid forehead against mine.

"You know I feel exactly the same way," he said. "Now let's get the hell home so I can show you properly, in private, with no strangers to complain."

I felt a shiver of excitement and made no protest as we started walking quickly again in the direction of our home. I wanted to get there as soon as possible, so I could show him my surprise. I was a little apprehensive, knowing the surprise would take a bit of time he would probably rather spend lounging in front of the TV or by the fire or in bed, but deep down inside I hoped he would appreciate and love what I did.

We had just moved into our home in the beginning of December, and it had been such a blank slate. Neither one of us had much in the way of furnishings, so we were starting from scratch. Our first joint purchase, the bedroom set, made us absolutely giddy. We managed to find a set that was the perfect combination of our personalities, down to the coordinating, but not matching, night stands and dressers. Even the bed was the perfect combination of my preferred Mission style and his desire for a more old-fashioned sleigh bed. The first night after the furniture was delivered and set up I found that the curved slats were every bit as easy to grip as traditional straight slats, cementing my love for our new bed.

Knowing that we would be hosting our out of town friends and loved ones for Christmas, we needed to furnish the rest of the house as well, but there simply wasn't enough time for us to find the perfect permanent pieces for all the rooms. Instead, one of Jasper's friends suggested contacting a staging expert, whose services we quickly retained. After a single two hour meeting, during which Antoine toured the home and catalogued our preferences, he put together a plan and arranged for all the necessary rentals. The only things we purchased outright were the mattresses and bedding for the spare bedrooms, which we knew we would need in the long run. A few days later, like magic, a team of sturdy men arrived with a truck full of rental furniture, rugs, artwork and other accessories, even Christmas decorations, and within hours our home looked as though we'd lived there for years. Of course, nothing felt familiar, but at least we wouldn't be eating holiday meals on folding chairs and tables in the middle of an otherwise empty dining room.

Overall we liked the new rented decor, even if it felt a little like living in a hotel. The one disappointment for Jasper was the Christmas tree. He admitted it was beautiful, exactly like one of the gorgeously decorated trees from a department store display or a Christmas decorators' showcase, but he disliked the perfection and uniformity.

"A proper Christmas tree," he declared as we sat in the living room looking at the tree the night after it was set up, "should be imperfect. It should be real, not artificial, bare in spots with uneven branches, and a little crooked from where it grew leaning towards the sun. And it should be decorated with eclectic ornaments collected over time that have real meaning, not ones that merely fit a color scheme.

"I really wanted for us to be able to trim the tree together this year," he said as he turned to me. "I wanted to start that tradition. But there just isn't enough time this year to buy all the lights and decorations and find the tree and trim it properly before everyone arrives. I'm so very sorry. Forgive me?"

I slid over closer to him and turned to face him. "I would have loved for us to be able to trim the tree ourselves this year, Jasper, but the most important thing to me this Christmas is that we're finally together. That's the tradition I really care about and the one I must insist we continue forever. We have the rest of our lives to work on the others."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Every Christmas together forever, huh?" he teased gently. "I think I could get used to that tradition."

I punched him playfully in the ribs. "You'd better get used to it, Mister. I'm afraid you have no choice but to participate."

He hadn't said anything about the tree since then, but every once in a while I could see him looking with regret at the perfectly decorated artificial specimen. That's when I realized that no matter what he said, I could not let this first Christmas go by without, at least in some small part, helping him to realize his wish.

Unfortunately, the timing was truly awful. Tonight was the last night the two of us had together before our families and friends started to arrive for the holidays. After tonight we were guaranteed to have guests in our home for at least two weeks. And while our master bedroom and bath occupied its own floor in our brownstone, away from all the guest rooms, there simply would not be much time for us to be alone. So as much as I wanted us to just relax and cuddle this evening, the surprise could not wait.

About five minutes from our house, we stopped at an Italian restaurant to pick up the meals I had ordered earlier. I had paid when I placed the order, so picking the food up was a quick and painless process. I was a decent cook and often prepared dinner for the two of us, but today had been too busy of a day. Besides, Jasper loved the Chicken Parmesan from Enzo's and I was quite partial to their stuffed shells, neither of which were my specialties. Anything from Enzo's kitchen was also as good as home-made, making their take-out a better option than my cooking.

Ten minutes later we were sitting at the rented pub table in our eat-in kitchen. I lit a candle, poured a couple of glasses of wine, and transferred the food to china plates, making dinner feel intimate despite its take-out source. I still delighted in our meals together. Being able to sit across the table from him, where I could look into his warm eyes and see his beautiful smile, where we could share bites of each other's foods or hold hands or lean over the table and exchange a kiss, it may have been routine to other couples, but for me it was a realization of years of hope and it was every bit as satisfying as I knew it would be.

After dinner and dessert I warmed up a couple of mugs of apple cider while Jasper watched me with an amused expression.

"That's a bit unusual," he commented, looking extremely hot as he leaned back in his bar chair, his legs spread slightly as his feet rested off the floor on the chair's foot rest.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, I recall you saying something about doing things in private to warm me up, so I thought I would help you out by getting us both some hot cider and heading upstairs to our bedroom, where the fireplace is set up and ready to go. We can relax a little, and then generate some heat of our own."

I very deliberately stared at his crotch, making no pretense about the direction of my thoughts as I licked my lips, and was rewarded by a very obvious and growing bulge in his pants. It was all I could do not to jump and devour him right there in the kitchen, but tonight that would have to wait. There was something else that had to be taken care of first. I grabbed the mugs of cider and headed for the stairs.

He slipped off his chair and walked up behind me, wrapping his arm around me and tilting his head to nibble at my neck even as he used his free hand to take one of the mugs from my hand.

"I love you, Kit," He murmured, "And I can't wait to get you up there in front of that fire so I can do all sorts of wicked things to you and watch you transform into my favorite wildcat."

I purred as his tongue lapped at my neck, my imagination running wild. He was making it so hard. All I wanted to do was turn around, rip off his clothes and show him that my tongue was just as talented as his. But that would have to wait just a little bit longer.

I leaned away from him and turned my head and body enough to be able to lean in and kiss him. "Then why are we wasting time down here, Jasper?" I asked, knowing full well that another delay awaited us upstairs. He growled playfully and loosened his arm, allowing me to lead him up the two flights of stairs to our room. Once there, I walked in quickly and turned around immediately to catch the look on his face. He saw it as soon as he came through the door, and his face perfectly reflected his surprise.

"What the. . . ?" he stammered, "How did you . . .?"

"Do you like it?" I had to know before I offered any explanations.

"Oh, wow!" he breathed. "I love it! It's perfect. Absolutely perfect!"

I had to laugh. "It's actually very much not perfect, by special request. You said you didn't like your trees perfect so I had to specifically ask for one that would not be symmetrical and even. The woman I spoke with thought I was crazy when I insisted that they send an uneven and slightly crooked tree."

"Send?" He looked at me, puzzled. "You had this sent?"

"Yup," I grinned at him proudly," I found a company that delivered trees to the doorstep, so I ordered the complete package, tree stand and all. It arrived this morning after you left for work and I paid the delivery guy extra to help me bring it up here and set it up. And, as promised, it is definitely not perfect."

"But it is!" he insisted, staring at the tree with awe. "It very much is. It's everything I could ever have wanted." He looked at me, his eyes filled with love. "I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you!" His voice conveyed so much gratefulness and sincerity my heart absolutely melted. The excitement in his eyes made all the craziness of the days since I got this idea absolutely worth it.

I put down my mug, took his from his hand and put it down next to mine. Then I walked into his open arms and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, I didn't just do this for you. I did it for us. I'm going to be a part of this tradition too, you know. Now, shall I get the fire going while you look through the available decorations? Do you mind taking some time out of our evening plans to trim the tree?"

He kissed me again, slowly and sweetly, and I knew he put all of his appreciation into that kiss.

"I would not have allowed anything else to interfere with our plans for tonight," he said after he pulled back, "but no, I definitely do not mind taking some time out to do this. I would very much like for us to decorate this tree together, while we still have a little time to ourselves."

I nodded, knowing this was going to be his answer before he even spoke. "Go see what we have to decorate with, then, and I'll be right there."

We released each other and I stepped around him to tend to the fire. I had prepared the wood previously around a kindle candle, which I now lit to get the fire going. I then moved to the iPod dock and hit play after I selected the Christmas song medley I put together specifically for this evening, just to set the right festive mood. That done, I made my way back to Jasper, who had settled on the floor next to the boxes of decorations I had managed to amass in the short period of time since I decided that we simply had to have the tree of his dreams this year.

"This is just amazing," he said as he emptied out the boxes, examining all the decorations carefully. How in the world did you manage to get all this done in such a short period of time, and without me knowing?"

"Well, it helped that you work and were out of the house all day. I've become quite the expert Internet shopper and the deliveries all came when you weren't here."

"Is that why you discouraged me from taking days off until everyone started arriving?" He looked as though he'd just had an epiphany.

"Yes, that too," I affirmed, "though I knew you only had a limited number of days you could take off and I know everyone will want to see more of you than they would if you worked the whole time. So there was a dual purpose, really." I sat down beside him and reached into the box I knew held the lights.

"I wasn't sure if you liked multi-colored or white," I explained, "so I got both."

He thought about it for a moment, before declaring "I think just white this year. Next year we can consider changing."

I nodded my agreement, replacing the multi-colored lights back in the box. He was still rifling through the other boxes, his face shining with excitement like a kid in a candy store. I couldn't have been more pleased as I watched him take out and examine each ornament and decoration.

"I like these," he looked up at me, holding strings of brick red and ivory wooden beads and a spool of garland made of simple brown twine adorned with hand-torn strips of brick red and ivory gingham, tied onto the twine in single straight knots. "You were going for the country look?"

I shrugged. "I don't know about country. More of a home-made, comfortable look, to contrast with the city polish of the tree downstairs. You know, a little imperfect."

His full lips broke out in a broad smile. "That's exactly the right look. Intimate. Perfect for us, especially in here," he indicated the bedroom with his head. I smiled back, thrilled at his approval.

He continued his exploration of the ornament boxes. I had taken a lot of time to ensure that every ornament was meaningful in some way, and now loved watching his face as he realized the significance of each one. Suddenly I saw the look on his face change to one of puzzlement, as he took out an ornament that, admittedly, was a departure from the theme. He looked at me questioningly, holding up the golden-hued, rippled glass globe.

"That one is significant to me," I said, not quite able to look him in the eye.

"Okay," he allowed. "It's a little different from all the others. Will you ever tell me what it means?"

"I found it on-line. It reminded me of you."

Jasper looked at the ornament again and continued to look confused. I knew I had to explain further.

"I found it when I was looking for ornaments from the Pacific Northwest," I began. "It's hand blown glass by a company based in Washington. They, um, use ashes from the Mt. St. Helen's explosion in making the globes. This particular ornament is a limited edition. I loved the golden color and the fact that it was gorgeous and rare and precious -- it made me think of you. And the thought of something beautiful being made from the ashes of a terrible disaster, well, that made me think of us," I looked down to the ground, embarrassed and worried he was going to think I was a sentimental fool. Moments later I felt his hand gently lifting my chin, forcing me to face him. When I looked up his eyes caught mine in an intense gaze.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And you are so right. This relationship is like a Phoenix rising from the ashes. We let what we had before burn out, but we've rebuilt it, and now it's so much better and stronger than it used to be. And this," He looked to the ornament that hung from his fingers, "is a wonderful reminder of that.

"Do they make other ornaments with the ashes, in different colors?" he asked as he turned back to me. I nodded.

"Then I will have to get one that reminds me of you. And then the ornaments will be a perfect pair, just like us," He placed the ornament back in its box, taking extra care to ensure its safety. I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and kissed him as soon as his head turned back in my direction.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?"

"For understanding," I explained. "For being you; for being here; for being mine."

"I can only be me, but I will always do my best to understand and I will always be here and I will always be yours," he assured.

"As will I," I responded. "I love you, Jasper, so, so much!"

I kissed him again, channeling all of my love into the kiss, and I felt him do the same. I whimpered slightly when I felt him pulling away, not ready to lose the connection.

"I know, Sweet, I know," he murmured, "but we'd better get all of these wonderful things you bought on the tree, yeah? The faster we do that, the sooner we can enjoy the finished product . . . from bed."

I looked at him, surprised but happy at the implication, to see him raise his eyebrows suggestively, his blue eyes sparkling with sexual desire and promise, his lips curving into a seductive smile. I leaned back and got to my feet.

"Let's do it, then," I said enthusiastically, holding out my hand to help him up.

The fire crackled and carols played in the background as we decorated the tree. We strung the lights first, then the garlands, taking periodic breaks to drink the cooling cider. Then, one by one, we put on the ornaments, placing the smallest, lightest ones near the top of the tree, leaving the heavier ones for the thicker bottom branches. When we were done we stood back to admire our work.

"It's beautiful, Kit," Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Thank you for this wonderful surprise."

"There's just one more thing," I said eagerly.

He furrowed his brow. "More? But this was so much already."

I slipped away and retrieved a small box from my nightstand drawer.

"I didn't want this to get lost in the shuffle," I explained as I handed him the box. He lifted the lid and warmth flooded his face.

"Oh, Kit, this is perfect!"

I knew he would like it. In my on-line research I had found a pewter ornament that was also a photo frame, captioned _First Christmas in Our New Home_. The frame held a photo of Jasper and me, taken by our realtor, standing in the front door on the day we closed on the house. I had the ornament engraved with our names and the year. This was as personalized of a decoration as I could think of. Jasper promptly walked over to the tree and hung the new ornament in the most prominent position, right beside the golden glass orb.

"Now everything is in place," he declared. "And it's time for us to change the vantage point."

I glanced over at the fireplace to make sure I didn't need to refresh the wood. Satisfied, I walked over to turn off the general lighting, leaving the room bathed only in the glow of the tree lights and the fire. I walked back to Jasper and pulled him towards the bed. Sensing he intended to push me over I slipped out of his hold, quickly turning around and using the element of surprise to push him onto the bed first, with me on top.

"Hmmm, did someone let my Tiger loose when I wasn't looking?" he tried to joke, but his thickened voice and rapidly growing bulge in his pants betrayed his lustful thoughts.

"Yes, Sir," I replied, pushing his light sweater up his torso. He cooperated by lifting his arms overhead, allowing me to pull it off completely and quickly move to the buttons of his dress shirt. "There's definitely a tiger on the prowl tonight, and it just found itself a tasty morsel."

I pulled the shirt out of his waistband and undid the last button, spreading it to reveal his toned abs and chest. Unable to resist, I lowered my mouth to his right nipple, flicking my tongue against it until it rose to a perfect little pebble and then closing my whole mouth around it and nibbling in earnest.

"Ohhhh," he breathed as I unlatched and placed wet, open mouth kisses across his chest on my way to give his other nipple equal attention. I licked and nibbled the left nipple, then kissed my way up to his waiting lips. Our mouths greeted each other like long lost friends, lips and tongues embracing and sliding against each other urgently and passionately. One by one I folded my legs up so that I was straddling him, my knees resting on either side of his hips, allowing me to shift my weight back and let my hands freely roam his chest and arms as we kissed. His skin, stretched taut over his strong but lean muscles, felt so good beneath my fingers. I could easily keep touching and kissing him like this for hours, my hands exploring the peaks and valleys of his upper body; my lips sucking on his lips, his tongue, his chin, his earlobes; my tongue washing over his face, neck and chest. I would never tire of any of it.

It still amazed me. I'd had sex with other men while Jasper and I weren't together. Perfectly good, mutually satisfying sex. But I'd never felt like this. I'd never derived anything from the feelings of my partner, and I sure as hell never felt anything like this from kissing and touching anyone else. With other lovers my satisfaction came from what was being done to me. Sure, at times I'd reciprocated and hoped I was making them feel good too, but no other guy's pleasure ever equated with my own. Now I didn't even care if Jasper did anything to me or for me. Knowing that I was making him feel good was more than enough. Of course, if he really wanted to do something to me or for me later on tonight, I wouldn't turn him down. But I wasn't expecting anything from him and, at least initially, I wanted this evening to be all about him and all for him.

As if on cue, he groaned beneath me and rolled his hips, pressing his hard cock into my pelvis.

"What's going on, Jasper," I said huskily into his ear, even though I knew damn well exactly what was happening. "Is my longhorn getting restless?"

He groaned again, twisting his head to the side to capture my lips with his own before letting go and saying "My wildcat seems to have given up on the hunt. Maybe it's time for me to catch this tiger by the tail?"

I anticipated his attempt to try to flip us over and prevented his movement by capturing his wrists in my hands and using all my body weight to keep him immobile. I had to lift my butt to do so and he moaned in frustration, his hips bucking up to try to resume the contact.

"Not so fast, Mr. Whitlock," I growled, lowering my head and nipping gently at his neck. "The hunt is not nearly over. This tiger just likes to toy a bit with the prey before starting the feast. Now be a good delicacy and scoot back a bit."

Jasper complied by sliding himself further towards the middle of the bed. I lifted one of his arms and moved it towards the headboard, wrapping his fingers around one of the slats. Our eyes locked and I knew he understood my intent, moving his other arm towards the headboard as well.

"Now, will you be a good meal and not let go of these until I say, or do I have to restrain you?"

"You are a dangerous, wicked predator," he replied. "I'd be a fool to incur your wrath by failing to cooperate."

"Indeed you would, and you don't seem very foolish to me."

I grabbed a pillow, folded it and inserted it under his head and shoulders to make him more comfortable.

"Now you just lie back and try to relax," I said with a smirk, both of us knowing he was in for more than a few moments of the best kind of tension and frustration before I got him into a state of total relaxation.

I kissed him hard again, my tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, tasting the unique blend of flavors that was pure Jasper, enhanced tonight with a hint of Parmesan and marinara. When he was gone during the day I craved this so much. Admittedly not as much as his other essence, the essence I was determine to taste very soon, but still, this was Jasper -- the Jasper I was allowed to have in public, in front of everyone, and I absolutely loved it.

He whimpered softly as a reminder that other parts of him needed my attention and I laughed briefly before obediently moving my lips down to his chin, neck, the valley between his pecs, until I reached his navel and bathed it with my saliva coated tongue. His groan let me know he was enjoying the attention, so I let my mouth travel all across his taut, hard abdomen, my tongue tracing a path along each delineated ab.

I looked up at him and saw him watching me with half-hooded, lust filled eyes.

"You're so damn sexy, Jasper. And so delicious. I love your body, every inch of it."

His hips bucked off the mattress, reminding me that there were many inches I've left unexplored tonight, and I laughed again.

"All in good time, my impatient longhorn. All in good time."

I used my hands to spread his legs, then positioned myself in between, directing him to plant his feet while bending his knees and to move up a little higher still on the bed. Once we were both situated, I returned to his stomach, leaving wet, open mouth kisses along the washboard before reaching the exposed part of his hipbone, which I sucked and gently nipped all the way to where it disappeared into the waistband of his slacks. I moved to the other hip and repeated my actions, not wanting to favor one side of his body over the other. Then I returned to his belly button, swirling my tongue around it in the soft curls that covered his stomach, and following the path they created leading me directly down to the button of his slacks.

"I don't think you'll be needing these anymore today," I said huskily.

I moved down and used my lips and tongue to release the button, taking the zipper tab between my teeth and pulling it down until it was fully undone, knowing how much of a turn on this particular move was for him. I was rewarded with a moan and a very obvious twitch of his boxer covered, rock hard cock. I pressed my lips to his balls with only the cotton fabric between us and expelled a rush of air, realizing the warmth of my breath through the boxers was going to create an amazing heating sensation. I inhaled deeply, taking in his fantastic musky scent, better than anything anyone could ever bottle. I really did love every single thing about this man. My man.

Leaving my face exactly where it was, I moved my hands down his legs to his feet, reaching under the hems of his slacks to pull off his socks. I threw the socks aside and grabbed both of his feet, massaging them as I nuzzled his balls through the fabric of his boxers. Jasper was rolling his hips beneath me and I could tell he wanted to shift my mouth from his balls to his cock, but I had a different agenda.

I let go of his feet and used my hands to push myself up to a kneeling position between his legs. I grabbed the waistband of his slacks and boxers and tugged, slipping them off as he obliged me by lifting first his hips and then his feet off the bed. I threw the clothing aside and sat back to look at him, a light sheen of sweat making his skin glisten in the combined flickering glow of the tree and the fire. He still had his shirt on, but that didn't matter. It would not interfere with my plans for tonight. The one bit of clothing actually made him look sexier, more impatient. His beautiful thick, long cock rested against his stomach, and all I could think about was wrapping my lips around it and sucking it in as deeply as possible, until the entire length was sheathed in my throat. I could feel my own body temperature rising even as I merely watched, and knew I'd turn into an inferno once I had my first taste. I'd never survive this fever if I kept all my clothes on. Besides, more than anything I needed to feel his skin against my own.

I saw he was watching me, so I made a show of taking off my clothing slowly, piece by piece, teasing him as much as I could. He was breathing hard through his nose, each inhale and exhale perfectly audible over the soft Christmas music that filled the room. His hips were in a continuous roll now, and his hands moved up and down the slats, stroking the wood as I was sure he wanted to stroke his own cock. I knew he was really turned on, but tonight I wanted to push his limits.

Completely nude now, I knelt between his legs and spread my own knees apart to give him the best possible view. I brought my hands to my lips and sucked in the index fingers and thumbs into my mouth, coating them with saliva, before releasing them and bringing them down to roll and tweak my already hard nipples. His painful groan only encouraged me as I lowered my right hand to between my legs. His eyes followed the path of my hand and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips as I touched myself. His grips on the headboard slats tightened.

"Please, Kit," he rasped, "You're killing me."

"Just a little bit longer, I promise." I smiled and moved my hands to his ankles, then ran them up his shins to his knees and then down his thighs to his hips, where I splayed my fingers and moved my hands beneath him to grasp and squeeze his ass cheeks. I closed my eyes and sighed, luxuriating in the feel of his firm butt. I squeezed one last time and moved my hands up the back of his legs to lightly tease the soft spots behind his knees, before moving my hands over his knees and running them up the inside of his thigh until my thumbs rested in the creases between his legs and pelvis.

I watched his cock twitch on his stomach, his head glistening with leaking precum, and I knew it was almost time. I wouldn't be able to resist sucking him much longer. I was turned on as well and felt my own leaking moisture on my skin. I reached for his cock with my right hand and swept my thumb over the leaking head, coating it with precum. I slipped my left hand down to gather some of my own juice and then brought both hands to my mouth, sucking each clean.

"Mmmm," I sighed, "I love the way we taste together."

"Let me try, please" he implored, "I want to taste us too."

I obliged him by leaning over him and lying down on top of him, my hot skin finally coming into direct contact with his as I kissed him and slid my tongue over his, letting him sample our combined flavors. I would have stayed there longer, kissing him thoroughly, but the hard cock pressing into my stomach reminded me of what I'd been thinking about all day and I could wait no more. My lips were needed elsewhere.

Planting my hands on the bed beneath his arm pits, I pushed myself up again and back to kneel between his legs. This time I slid down as far as I could, resting my feet against the footboard, planting my ass on my heels, and leaning forward over Jasper. My mouth was even with his balls, and I coated the already tightening sack with my tongue, briefly sucking each testicle into my mouth before moving to lick my way up his turgid cock to his swollen head. I swirled my tongue around the glans, then lapped at the slit, licking up all the freely flowing precum.

"Jesus, God, sweet mercy, please," Jasper panted.

I worked my tongue against him again, concentrating on the crown and the frenulum.

"Please, what, Jas?" I asked slyly, lifting my head for an instant and looking up at him, my lust filled eyes meeting his. "Tell me what you want."

He bucked up in frustration. "I want you to suck me, Tiger. Please suck me."

"You don't have to ask me twice, my gorgeous longhorn," I retorted. "I've been waiting to do this all day."

I opened my mouth wide and sucked in his head and a couple of inches of his shaft. Sweet mercy was right. His cock felt so good, so right. It was made to be my suck toy. I circled his shaft with my tongue several times and then sucked him in deeper into my throat, not stopping until I'd taken his entire length and my nose was buried in his golden pubes.

"Gah, so good!" he cried. "I'm not sure how long I can last."

I lifted my head until he was fully out of my throat and sucked gently, then, reluctantly, released him altogether, causing him to whimper. I licked him from base to tip and wrapped my right hand around his shaft, stroking slowly, wanting to prolong this for him as much as possible. I passed my tongue slowly back and forth across his slit as I stroked. I brought my left hand up to caress his balls, which were tightly drawn against the base of his cock. Using his grip on the headboard and his feet for leverage, he was raising his whole body off the mattress now, thrusting against my hand.

"Why did you stop, Tiger? Please, keep going. Suck me. Make me come!"

I knew he was too close to the edge to delay much longer. He was going to come no matter what, and it was up to me to make that as mind-blowing as I possibly could. I took him back in my mouth, sucking in my cheeks to create a vacuum as I flitted my tongue against his sensitive frenulum.

"Yes, that's it. More!" he demanded hoarsely I swallowed his precum and hummed my pleasure as I took all of him back down my throat. I started bobbing my head again and felt his fingers weaving into my hair as he held my head and began thrusting and fucking my mouth. He was breaking the rules by releasing the headboard, but I didn't care. I liked feeling his hands on me as I sucked his magnificent dick and brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

Suddenly I felt his cock get harder still, and I knew he had reached his peak. "Jesus, Kit, this is it. I'm coming," he tried to warn me of the event I had already anticipated. I pulled up so that only his head was in my mouth just in time to revel in the flood of jizz that flowed from his cock in wave after glorious wave. I swallowed it all greedily while gently sucking and licking his head. I brought up my hand to stroke him again, to extract all of his delicious nectar. His whole body writhed under me as he panted and breathed in short, loud bursts. When the cum flow finally slowed, I took him all the way down my throat again, eliciting a few more pulsing shots of his juice. I pulled up my head to get a chance to breathe, but I only released his head and shaft from my mouth when I was certain he was truly spent.

I stayed between his legs, my face resting on his inner thigh. He reached down to grab my chin and nudged it up so he could look into my eyes.

"That was incredible, Tiger. No one has ever made me feel like that before."

"And no one else ever will, right?" I smiled at him and flicked my tongue against his now loose sack.

"No. Definitely no one else ever will. I'm yours and only yours forever," he assured me sincerely, knowing that this was still a sensitive topic for me and that I appreciated his words.

"And I'm yours, forever and ever," Though he didn't seem to need it as much as me, I knew he too appreciated the declaration. "I love you so much, Jas."

He lifted his upper body and reached for me, pulling me up into a deep kiss. I moaned, not just from the intensity of the kiss, but also because I suddenly became acutely aware of my own arousal, which had not been alleviated. Sensing my discomfort, Jasper broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Edward," he said. Then, reaching down to grasp my painfully hard erection, he whispered, "Now let me take care of this for you."


	18. The Great Christmas Fight of 09

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**A/N:**

**Title: The Great Christmas fight of 09'**

**Details: B/E, Rated: M **

**By: ExiledEddie**

**Note: I wanna thank Breath-of-Twilight for asking me to partake in this contest, she has unknowingly popped my contest cherry! I also wanna thank my awesome Beta's James of the Jungle and aspire2write. Who, without, this fic wouldn't have been possible. Just thank God you don't have to see my writing before those girls get a hold of it!**

* * *

"Jesus! Edward, slow down now! You're gonna get us killed!" I hollered at him as I pulled my seat belt tighter around my body.

"Do you wanna get home on time, Bells?" He asked not slowing down one bit. "We have about a seven hour drive left! We have around six hours before our families wake up and have Christmas breakfast without us. I don't want to see Esme look disappointed."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't picked a school on the other side of the damn country, we would already be there!" I yelled.

"Hey!" He said, scowling at me before turning back to the road. "You didn't have to go to the same school," he scoffed, "and it wasn't my damn idea to drive home _two days before_ Christmas!"

I turned to him and gave him the nastiest look I could muster. "Screw you, buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy, pal," he said with a light smile.

"I'm not your pal, guy," I said with a small giggle. Ever since we had seen the South Park episode with Terrance and Phillip, it had become our thing.

"I'm not your guy, friend."

I burst out laughing. Anyone else would have thought we were crazy.

"I'm sorry. It was a bad idea to drive home two days before Christmas," I said, and I was sorry. I didn't wanna miss anything that happened with our families. We hadn't seen them in such a long time.

Edward smiled and slowed the car down a bit. "Don't be sorry; I know you had a lot to do."

I smiled at my friend. He looked the same as always, his hair a mess and his eyes a shade of jade I had only ever seen on him. I remember the first time we ever met. I had just turned ten, and his family moved into the house next door. Charlie thought it would be a good idea for me to bring them cookies. So I did, and I found Edward. Ever since that day, we've been stuck together.

We've gone through everything with each other. He protected me from the bullies in fifth grade and kept Michael Newton away from me in middle school when I grew boobs. He even held me tight the day our friends Rose and Emmett were killed in a car accident. But this year things had changed. We had barely seen each other at school. He rarely made time to see me. His time was taken up by a blonde named Tanya.

Tanya inserted her claws in Edward about six months ago and had a death grip on him. I could tell Tanya didn't like me. I tried telling Edward this, but he thought I was crazy. Any other girl would understand though. We just _know _when another girl doesn't like us: the way she talks to you, the way you always catch her staring at you or glaring rather, you just knew.

Edward and I began hanging out less and less over the next month. Every time we would make plans to go out, something would happen. She would call him for something, or she would become sick and "need" him. I was the only one who ever really saw her for what she was.

She wanted to shut me out of his life, and truth be told, I didn't blame her. I didn't blame her for one second, because if it was her in my place and me in hers, I would want her gone as well.

Because I was utterly in love with Edward Cullen in a very "Hung Up,"byMadonna kinda way.

I had been since I was just a little girl.

I had lived with the secret of loving him for a very long time. I had only ever told two people, one person being Rose. Rose always told me she would help me get him when the time was right. A little over a month later on the way home from senior prom, Rose and her boyfriend Emmett were killed by a drunk driver.

It was only a few hours after they died that the whole town knew. Edward showed up at my doorstep and held me as I mourned Rose and Emmett.

That night I told him I loved him, and he said it back. I thought my life was going to change that night, for the good and the bad. I would no longer have Rose, but Edward would finally be mine in the way I wanted him. I later found out he thought I meant it in a friend way.

I changed a lot that night. After learning he didn't love me like I loved him, I went into a deep depression; everyone thought it was over Rose and Emmett. I am sure their deaths added to the depression I felt over Edward.

I'm now known in Forks as 'the girl who couldn't get over their deaths.'

I haven't tried to say it back to him again, and I have long since given up on the idea of ever being more to him than just a friend.

For some reason, I was okay with that. I would take what I could get with him.

The song on the radio pulled me out of my train of thought. "Ugh," was all I could say as I went to shut the radio off, but alas, my annoyingly beautiful friend was not having it. He swatted my hand away from the knob and started to sing along with the Christmas carol.

"_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_," he sang with a smile until he noticed the look on my face and frowned before turning the music off. "Alright, Bella, what bug has crawled up your ass now?"

"How's Tanya?" I asked as I crossed my arms. It was a known fact I didn't like the bitch, and I didn't try to hide it, not even a little. Edward glared.

"How's Jacob?" he asked matching the venom in my voice. I winced.

Jacob was just a friend, a dear friend, who Edward happened to walk in on me humping three days ago.

"There's nothing going on between Jacob and me, Edward. Stop bringing it up!" I yelled, my hands flying up in the air before I threw them over my eyes.

Jacob was the other person that knew about my feelings for Edward. I reached out to him. A few drinks later, we were jumping each other's bones, but it meant nothing. Jacob was also in love with someone he couldn't have, and it seemed right that we "_try"_ to be together. It was more of a pity fuck for both of us.

Edward wouldn't let it go.

"Well, there's nothing going on with Tanya and me so stop being a bitch about it," he said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Stop being a bitch about it? You little shi--; wait. Did you say you aren't with Tanya anymore?"

"Haven't been for a week," he said offhandedly as he reached down below my legs to grab a pop that was sitting on the floorboard. I frowned and looked down to my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed time," was all he said, and I felt the car accelerate. I chose to ignore it as I looked at my friend, but I was frankly hurt that he hadn't offered to tell me sooner.

"You're my best friend, Edward… Why wouldn't you tell me so I could help you?" I asked in a small voice. He snorted.

"Like you care, Bella. You would have been glad she was gone. It'd make your fucking day, just like every girl I've ever been with. You just can't take it that I'm happy, and you want me to be just like you - shut out from the world." I jerked my head back as if I had been slapped, because frankly that was just as harsh. "I loved Rose, Bella; and I loved Emmett, but I'm not gonna let what happened to them rule me. You shouldn't either!"

"You think that's why I am the way I am?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well, that's the only fucking thing I can think of. After Rose died, Bella, you changed."

Huh, he had noticed me and how I had acted towards him. He was just totally wrong about the reasons.

"Edward, slow down. My car is old and can't take this. You are gonna blow the engine."

"It's fine," he said blowing me off.

"No, it's not! Now stop! Can't you just listen to me one fucking time?" I yelled. "Pull over! I'll walk the other six hours! I need to get away from you already!"

"Why?" he asked flashing his eyes to me and then back to the road. Once again the car picked up speed, and I looked down to see that we were going around 90mph.

"Because you are driving me _fucking nuts_! Just like you always have! I just now realized I can't take it anymore." This fight had come out of nowhere. Something had been brewing inside of us for a year, and now that there was just no more room for bullshit. The shit was hitting the fan. So many unsaid words and it was time that we both screamed them at each other.

"ME?" he asked, pointing to himself. "I'm driving you fucking nuts? Guess what, Bella! You've been dancing around me for the past five months, and I can't take it anymore! Tell me what I fucking did!" Something snapped. I started crying, and the hiccups came soon after. Edward looked at me and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just--" I cut him off.

"No! Just shut up!" I screamed through my tears. "We can't do this anymore! I can't do this anymore! We can't be friends because I can't just take that! I thought I could, but I thought if I had you as a friend it wouldn't hurt so bad, that everything you have done wouldn't drive me crazy and hurt me in one way or another." Edward pulled over to the side of the highway and shut off the car.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I really do not understand a word you are saying." I sobbed and caught my breath before turning to him.

"I'm fucking in love with you," I said with a shake of my head as I undid my seat belt and opened my car door. I stepped out, and before I shut the door, I bent down to look at him one last time. "Merry fucking Christmas."

I slammed the car door and started walking on the edge of the highway. I didn't really know what I was going to do now; it was about ten miles to the next exit and who was to say there would even be a hotel there?

_This is turning out to be the crappiest Christmas ever._

I should have been at home, baking cookies with Renee and watching _A Christmas Story_ with Charlie. But no, I'm stuck on this damn highway at eleven o'clock at night about 500 miles from home all because I can't keep my feelings in check and play nice with Edward.

I wanted to go back to the year before when everything was right with Edward, and we could be around each other for over three days without getting into a fight.

Before we left for college, Edward was all about me; he did everything for me. If I were sad or mad at him, he would pull out his boom box and stand under my window blasting "I Only Wanna Be With You," by Hootie and the Blow-fish_. _He always meant the lyrics in a friendly way, I always knew that, but every time I heard the song from outside my window, I had to smile and forgive him of anything he had done.

I missed the simple times we had, when seeking forgiveness was as easy as picking out a cheesy 90's love song and playing it over a boom box in a _Say Anything_ movie kinda way.

I stuck my gloved hands in my jacket pockets and kept moving only to hear a car door open and close behind me.

"Wait just one fucking second, Bella!" Edward yelled, but I didn't turn. I could hear his hurried footsteps behind me. "Stop running from this! Stop being so fucking scared!"

I snapped my head around to face him; he was right behind me now. "I'm not running and I'm not scared. I'm ending my own damn torture, and I'm ringing in Christmas the only way I know how, without you." He took a small step back.

"What have I done to you, Bella? I don't understand 'us' anymore." I shook my head and turned to start walking again.

"There was never an 'us.' It has always been Edward and his sad little shadow Bella, the girl he would never see for anything other than a friend, the girl everyone thinks he takes pity on because she can't get over losing two friends."

"I don't pity you, Bella," he said softly still walking behind me. "I never have. I lost two people that night too."

I stopped once again and turned to face him. His face was confused, and here we were dancing around the real subject by shielding it in Rose and Emmett's death.

"You're dancing around the real subject, Edward. Forget Rose, and forget Emmett. We loved them, but they are dead and gone. This is about me and you!"

"I don't understand what you're saying, Bella. You tell me you love me, but then _you _bring up Rose and Emmett. I think you are using them to distract me from the real subject. Why didn't you ever tell me how you feel?"

"I did!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air, defeated. "The night they died I told you, and you said it back! That's why I changed, Edward! I had so much hope from your saying it back to me, but then the next day you acted as if nothing had happened between us. It crushed me and the hope I had built up." His eyes danced across my face.

"I don't know what to say, Bella." I snorted.

"You don't have to say anything; just drop me off at the next airport."

He nodded, and we walked back to the car together.

***

Edward's and my flight landed a little after three in the morning. We left my car at the airport. I would fly back to the same airport when Christmas was over and get it. Once we landed in Port Angeles, I rented a car and was home in my old bed around four. My parents were fast asleep in bed, but before lying down, I looked in on them. I even seriously considered crawling up in between them for comfort, but alas, that would just give my father something to tease me about. So, here I am, in this small twin bed, lying awake unable to fall asleep, regretting what happened with Edward.

We didn't speak again after getting into the car to go to the airport. It seemed as if we were both in deep thought.

_Merry Christmas, Edward. Your best friend, who has been emotionally absent for the past year, wanted to make sure she ruined it for you._

I snorted and shook my head as I looked at the ceiling above. I heard a sound coming from outside; it was muffled music. My mouth fell agape, because there was no way he was trying this!

I walked over to my window and I looked down. There he was in the snow holding a boom box over his head. He was playing our song, the song he always played: "I OnlyWanna To Be With You," by Hootie and the Blow-fish_. _He looked up at me standing in the window, his eyes pleading. I frowned and shook my head. He frowned and reached up to the boom box, turning it up even louder. I could now hear it perfectly from behind the thick window.

My eyes bugged out; he was gonna wake my parents! I waved my hands up and down at him trying to tell him to turn it down. He only smirked and shook his head. Seeing that he meant business, I sighed dejectedly and raised the window.

"What?" I asked as he turned the music down.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please come down and talk to me!" he yelled up at me. I hesitated.

"Please, Bella! It's Christmas," he pleaded further.

I thought for a second and nodded. If he wanted to talk, we could talk. I just wanted this night to go away and for us to go back to the way we were before. I just wanted to be his pitiful little shadow again.

I pulled my robe off the bedpost and put it on. I met him outside. He was leaning up against the house. We stood and looked at each other for what seemed like hours. I became uncomfortable under his judging stare.

"Couldn't you have found a new song? That one has become embarrassing," I said with a nervous laugh. He pushed himself off the side of the house and came to stand in front of me. He was so tall; I always felt so small when we stood together, but I always felt safe too.

He ignored my question, which I must contend, did not deserve an answer.

"Bella." He paused seeming to think about what he was going to say. I decided I wouldn't make him bother.

"Edward, it's fine. I just wanna go back to being friends--"

He cut me off, "No, Bella. That's not what I want." I nodded.

"Well, I'm real sorry, Edward, but I understand you can't be my friend anymore." Edward snorted and shook his head.

"Listen to me, woman!" He sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair. "Bella, I wanna be with you. I've loved you since I can remember, but I was so scared of what you'd say. Then that night you did tell me you loved me, I thought it was because of what had happened with Rose and Emmett. I thought--"

I cut him off by jumping on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. So much wasted time. I would not waste one more second of it talking.

Edward fell backwards with me, not expecting me to jump on him. He let out a groan, and his hands went to my hips. I leaned down slowly, our eyes locked together as my hair fell around us making a dark curtain. Our lips touched lightly before locking together in the most beautiful dance.

"Bella," he whispered pulling back a little.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I continued my attack on his jaw.

"It's cold. Really cold."

I pulled back and looked at him, laughing. I got off him and pulled him up with my hands. I helped him dust the snow off his jacket and pants.

"My place or yours?" I asked with a smile.

He smirked and stepped forward, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips before ducking down and wrapping an arm around my legs. As he pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked up the steps to my front door.

***

"You sure you wanna do this now?" He asked above me, his breathing heavy.

I nodded and he nodded back, ducking down, his lips locked with mine and his hands roamed on their own accord, not that I minded.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he murmured, pulling back from our kiss and leaning his forehead against my newly bare shoulder.

He moved himself to rest between my legs. I could feel the head of his large cock resting at my opening. He rested his forehead on mine, and I was locked into the deep sea of green.

I loved him, I'd always loved him, and now I knew he felt the same way.

He entered me slowly, still looking in my eyes. He kept lightly pushing until he filled me completely. We let out twin moans. It took all I had not to come right then because I had wanted him for so long.

He started moving in me slowly. He moaned with me every time our hips joined; my legs tangled with his as we began moving as one. I had never felt this way during sex. Well, I guess because this wasn't just sex. This would mean something tomorrow, the next day, and every day following hereafter.

He snaked one arm around my back and used the other to push himself, and pull me, up until he was sitting on his heels. I was seated in his lap, and the change in position pushed him deeper. My thighs gripped him, and both his arms wrapped around me, cocooning me in his embrace.

He then drug one hand from around my back to my pussy and started rubbing small circles around my clit.

"Faster, Edward. Harder! I-I'm so close." He moaned at my words and started to move faster, thrusting in and out of me with a steady force. Even and deliberate. He was hitting just the right spot over and over causing the coil to tighten. It only took a few strokes before my muscles started to clench around him, milking his cock. He groaned, and his brow frowned as he spilled into me

He unwrapped his arms from around my back and fell on top of me. The feel of his weight lying completely on top of me was very welcomed. He let out a long contented sigh.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you too, Edward. Merry Christmas."

***

I was cuddled into Edward sleeping soundly when I heard my door open. I peeked through one eye to see my father and mother standing in the doorway. I thanked God I had slipped on Edward's tee shirt before going to sleep and that the cover was _hiding_ our lower halves.

Charlie snorted lowly and whispered, "It's about damn time."


	19. Oh Night Divine

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**A/N I'm so exited to able to take part in this awesome event and hope my work is up to scratch .**

**I do not own anything related to Twilight except the plot for this little fic and a dirty mind, Everything else belongs SM.**

**Title Oh Night Divine**

**Author Lindsi loolabell**

**Edward's POV**

"You think it's tall enough?" Emmett asked as he stood staring up the trunk of an aged pine tree.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed and turned in the opposite direction. "Go look over there."

There were trees as far as the eye could see on the Olympic Peninsula, yet none of them seemed right.

They were all too tall,too thin,too sparse - not scented enough...

Alice had given specific instructions about the kind of tree to find for the family room. She wanted one with decent height, evenly spaced branches and full foliage. It had to smell of the forest and be a certain shade of was asking for way too much but we kept on searching knowing how special this year was going to be.

I'd spent the last ninety years hiding myself away at this time of year; shutting out all the good cheer and loving embraces. Christmas had always left me cold and trust me, for a vampire...that's saying a lot.

Of course I'd play the dutiful son and spend time in the family room with my brethren but I'd always be left feeling more out of place than at any other time of the year.

They all had someone significant - someone to share their joy and season's greetings. Someone to kiss under the mistletoe and exchange meaningful trinkets with.

Someone to wake up with that made them feel good about themselves and gave them a reason to be.

I'd never had any of that...Until now.

I had always been a loner, destined to roam this tormented earth on my own with no companion. Constantly imprisoned in the darkness with no hope of parole...or so I thought.

But now I knew different. Now I had experienced the sanctity of love. All consuming, unconditional, irrevocable love and it came in a very human, very breakable package.

Isabella Marie Swan...Bella.

This was to be our first Christmas together and for the first time in my long life I couldn't' wait for the jolly day.

I felt like an excited child. Bouncing with anticipation for a fat old guy to bring me some goodies.

My excitement stemmed from the fact that she was spending the whole of the holiday's with me and my family. Meaning I would get to see my angel wake up on Christmas morning in my bed.

Chief Swan still wasn't used to having a reason not to work over Christmas and usually let his guys have time off instead seeing as they had younger families. Bella had assured him that it was fine and shrugged it off but I knew she didn't want to be on her own. I chanced getting chewed out by her father and asked if she could stay at our place so she would have some company and he'd shocked the hell out of me when his mind proclaimed it was a great idea. She'd told me later that she wanted me to ask Carlisle to stop by and give him a check up fearing his acceptance was a result of an illness of sorts.

Bella was also the reason that my elfin sister had gone nuts; ordering everyone around whilst trying to create the perfect atmosphere. She had been running around and sending us all out on errands to pick up the necessities for making Bella feel welcome. Bella always seemed to feel welcome and part of the family, as she was regarded by all of us, but Alice would use any excuse she could to organise an 'event'.

I had to admit though that I wanted it to be special for her too.

I'd reluctantly left Bella's this morning to go help out with the final arrangements and got roped into going out with Emmett to look for a tree. We'd been looking for what felt like hours for the perfect specimen but had yet to find it.

"So what did you end up getting Bella?" His gruff yet melodic voice called out from the other side of the woods as we skirted an area I was sure we'd already covered.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, a grimace gracing my features.

"Dude it's Christmas eve! You haven't got her a gift yet?" He chuckled as he realized my dilemma.

He had once forgotten to get Rose something and she spent the better part of a year punishing him. She gave him the silent treatment and wouldn't even acknowledge him for the first six months and refused him sexually for the following half a year. It was pure hell to have to listen to his pathetic begging and pleading. When she finally gave in it was because he'd bought her a new car, a new wardrobe and worshipped at her feet telling her how beautiful she was. Her mind was evil in ways I never knew possible for a woman. She'd spend hours planning ways in which to make him pay and which outfits would pain him the most. He was so frustrated and pent up that he'd disappear for days at a time just to 'calm' himself down.

"She's so frustrating to buy for Em," I groaned and sank down on a fallen, moss covered tree.

I picked up a small rock and tossed it out in front of me; watching as it flew forcefully through the forest and hit a lush green spruce, piercing the trunk as if it had been a bullet. He clapped a hand on my shoulder as a deflated sigh escaped me and watched a dusting of snow fall from it's branches.

"She has this thing about me buying her anything...spending money on her. She doesn't like it. I personally don't see the big deal in it, it's only money, but she's made me promise not to spend a fortune on her.. It's very limiting."

"You could always _give_ her '_something." _He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before shooting off to the the other side of the forest before I could punch him so hard that he'd be headless if he were still human.

He walked back over and took in my pensive expression.

"Ed?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're a fucking genius sometimes." I grinned widely as a plan formed in my mind.

"I was kidding, you know she's still breakable, Dude," he warned while I rolled my eyes at him.

"There's a spruce about half a mile that way with a rock stuck in the side. It's perfectly Alice." I blurted, as I stood and started back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" He asked, knowing I'd hear him even with the distance between us.

"I have some stuff to sort out before Bella gets here! Thanks for the advice." I smiled triumphantly as I sifted through the possibilities.

"Just don't break my new little sister!" He grunted as he headed of to the tree I'd marked.

Within seconds I heard the gruesome snapping of wood.

* * *

"Please tell me Alice hasn't gone overboard." Bella looked at me sideways while she shifted the Volvo into first so she could make the turn off onto the long driveway leading to my home.

I'd let her drive for a change and had been pleasantly, although worriedly, surprised at how heavy her foot could be on the gas when not restricted by the cumbersome beast that was her truck.

"You know Alice." Was all I could think to say when the house came into view.

Garlands and lights were strung around the entrance and a wreath sat pride of place on the front door. It's green foliage and gold décor creating a warm welcome. I could smell the distinct scent of burning wood, pine and spiced apple and a steady stream of billowing smoke rose like a beacon from the virgin chimney.

A giddy shiver flowed through me as I exited the car at top speed and opened her door for her. Taking her in my arms, I kissed her tenderly and smirked as she let out a shivered breath in response.

We trudged through the freshly fallen snow towards the house. Bella smiled as she looked back over the set of foot prints we'd left and giggled childishly. I'd forgotten that she'd not really been used to seeing snow. I let her walk a step ahead and bent to scoop up a hand full of snow.

"Incoming!" Jasper's voice yelled from the door as a huge wad of compressed ice hit me full in the face.

Bastard!

A fit of laughter erupted as I noticed the rest of my family by the door, waiting to greet us. Jasper had been privy to my little 'snowball my girlfriend' plot and didn't seem to agree that I have the advantage.

Oh it was on!

My hand squeezed the snow I had collected until it felt as hard as stone and in the blink of an eye I had thrown it with precision at his head.

"Ouch!"

I smirked and watched Bella's eyes widen as a full blown attack unfolded there on the blanketed lawn.

Emmett was trying to deflect my attack and get a shot at my beautiful girl and I was having none of that. I was allowed to be playful with her but I wouldn't stand for him to spatter her in snow. I launched myself in front of her and took a hit for the team. She stumbled in shock at my sudden appearance in front of her and lost her footing. She started to fall backwards as I took another hit and spun her around, tumbling to the ground with her securely held above me. I looked at her all apologetically for not being able to prevent the fall but she saw straight through me and giggled.

"If you wanted to get closer to me you could have just asked, Edward." Her icy cheeks warmed a little as they flooded with a glorious pink blush

Eventually Bella's foggy breath reminded us that some people still felt insignificant things like the cold so Esme called for some order and we headed into the house and it's awaiting warmth.

Alice really had outdone herself. More garlands and twinkling lights adorned every fixture and fitting, rich and vibrant reds, golds, purples and greens glinted in the light while the impressive tree we found earlier sat in the corner, next to the huge roaring fire. She had only added the lights, insisting that we all decorate it as part of the festivities she had planned for the evening.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were all soaked through to the skin and laughed at the way we each looked while Esme hooked Bella under her arm and steered her towards the kitchen; no doubt with the intention of warming her up with a hot chocolate.

I took my leave and headed for my room; opting to take a shower to rid my hair of the grimy traces of dirty snow. When I was through, I turned to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved black sweater. I pushed up the sleeves and ran my hand through my hair with no real goal of taming it, it was a useless cause anyway. I sighed and glanced at the new bed that took pride of place in the room now. Alice had of course foreseen Charlie's answer and kept it to herself, choosing to translate the book of the dead, appropriately, into English as a way to hide her thoughts. She liked me to be surprised sometimes.

Of course the bed was completely ostentatious, opulent...extravagant. My sister had picked out a four poster with intricate roses and ivy carved out of aged oak to create the struts. Heavy fabric curtains made to match my golden carpet hung from each corner, tied back with a thick cord while silk sheets covered it luxuriously.

It was missing something.

Esme had vases of roses darted around the house so I set off at inhuman speed to find one to steal.

I found a perfect blushed pink, closed bud that reminded me of her tinted cheeks a short while ago and took it back to my room. I held the flower just before the bloom and stripped away the thorns in one swift motion, collecting them all in my hand as I went.

There.

I laid it on her pillow and discarded the vicious spikes in the waist bin by my dresser.

A very naive melody started to play through the house. It was nervous and flawed yet subtle and elegant, one handed.

Then my mother's angelic voice flowed through the halls

"Oh holy night...the stars are brightly shining...it is the night of our dear saviours birth...Long lay the world...in sin and error pinning..."

I rounded the bottom of the stairs only to be left dumbstruck as I witnessed my love, sat at my piano with my mother...singing. Bella was singing. The beautiful tones that filled the room were coming from her. I gasped

"Till he appeared and the soul felt it's worth..." Her eyes were closed as her hands nervously caressed the keys.

I felt it. My soul. The one she had insisted that I had, yet I continued to argue otherwise with her...I felt it!

The rest of my family had convened to investigate the carolling that was taking place in our home for the first time ever. I stealthily walked over until I was stood behind her in awe. My mother smiled and rose from her spot beside Bella, gripping my shoulder in affection and relief.

_'I'm so happy your not alone any more sweetheart' _My mother's thoughts whispered to me as she looked back to Bella who was still unaware of her audience.

I smiled in earnest at her and slipped into the spot beside my love. My hands took control of the lower keys and flitted effortlessly across them. Bella's eyes flashed open and a look of apprehension filled her eyes.

"Please don't stop," I breathed as she removed her hands from the keyboard but closed her eyes again. I allowed my hands to take over the music she had ended and elaborated the melody she had been playing.

"Fall...on your knees...oh hear the angel voices...oh ni...ight divine...The night...when Christ was born...Oh night...divine...oh night...oh night divine."

I watched her in rapture while my fingers took on a mind of their own, not having to see where they fell. Her head shook slightly as she changed tones and flitted between verses and the chorus.

My heart swelled in pride and love for the woman by my side. The woman that had _requested_ to stay there for all eternity with me, offered to give everything she had ever known up just to be with me. I had never felt more unworthy of anything in my existence. She could have anything she wanted yet she'd chosen to end her life for me. To stop her beating heart and endure fire more unforgiving than that from hell itself and I was selfishly willing to let her.

"Oh night...oh night Divine." She added a little flourish at the end as she had throughout the song and my heart would have stilled had it been capable of such a feat.

She looked at me sheepishly and scrunched up her nose at her efforts.

"You play it so much more beautifully than I ever could," she sighed.

"You never told me you played." I brushed brushed back a stray lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear before letting my hand cup her face.

She closed her eyes again and turn her cheek in my hand so she was able to grace it with gentle kiss.

"You can hardly call what I cranked out as playing the piano," she chuckled.

"It was perfect," I beamed.

"And you say I'm the one that can't lie to save my life."

She had a point, the piano playing was Jurassic but her voice was enchanting.

I could only try to imagine how pure it would sound after her change.

She glanced over her shoulder looking for Esme and squeaked when she noticed everyone congregated in the family room.

"How long have they all been standing there?" she whispered with futility.

"Long enough little sister...long enough," Emmett grinned as Bella hid her face in her hands.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Alice had us endure more seasonal traditions such as baking cookies and playing charades. Of course, I wasn't actually allowed to play seeing as I was known to cheat at such games. When Bella was forced to get up she threw me pleading glances but I grinned and watched her groan in defeat before acting out some ridiculous mime.

Once the torture stopped my sister ushered us all into the rarely used dining room for a Christmas eve feast.

Can you say pointless?

Bella's eyes bugged out at all the food and yet again she pleaded me with batting lashes to save her.

"Alice...You do know I'm only one person right? You could feed an army with all this!" She gulped at the mountain of food set out on the table.

"I know. It's times like this that I wish Emmett could eat food other than bloody animal carcass," she sighed.

"Oh gee, thanks for the visual Ali!" she chuckled. "Seriously though, there's so much going to go to waste. Is that homeless shelter still open down by the library?"

Maybe she really _was_ an angel.

"Oh that's a great idea Bella! Me and Jazz will run any leftovers over there." She clapped her hands excitedly at being able to help someone in need. "Ooh... I could thin out my wardrobe too and take that stuff."

"Yeah I'm sure they'd kill for all the Gucci shoes you have stashed in your closet Alice." Rosalie chuckled.

"Hey Jasper, just remember that it's not an all you can eat buffet!" Emmett guffawed and clutched his sides for effect.

"Har har" Jasper droned sarcastically.

"Emmett," Esme chastised him for his thoughtless remark..

_It was a joke! _Emmett's mind shouted out while he rolled his eyes.

Bella ate her food while we were all forced to sit around and wait for her. Not that I minded but I knew it would be freaking her out. She didn't like eating in front of me when it was just the two of us so being made a spectacle of as if she was an exhibit in a zoo was not going to make her feel very comfortable.

We sat snuggled up on the love seat nearest the fire while Alice and Jasper were out being charitable. When they returned we all crowded around the tree to lavish it with baubles and trinkets.

Bella admired some of Esme's antique decorations but put them down and stuffed her hands in her pockets when she found out how old they were. Refusing to be responsible for any breakages due to her lack of grace, as she put it.

Her statement made Emmett erupt into laughter again and brought back her embarrassment ten fold. I growled lowly and menacing, though only loud enough to give him a warning to back off and leave her be. Bella looked on, bashful yet oblivious to the threat I had just bestowed upon my little brother.

When the tree was overflowing and the fire dying down to nothing but glowing embers, Bella started to yawn.

"Are you tired, love?" I whispered while nuzzling her ear with the icy tip of my nose.

She turned her face into my chest and nodded.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. We said our good-nights and everyone hugged Bella before I lead her to the stairs. I couldn't read her mind but I could detect her grimace at the thought of climbing them all so I scooped her up in my arms and darted to my...our room.

Her breath caught as she took it the new addition to the room with wide eyes.

"Wow!"

I set her down on her feet and watched as she walked over to the bed, stroking her hand over the wooden detailing.

"Alice."

She nodded her head in understanding and walked around to the side with the rose.

If I was able to blush I would have been a deep shade of amaranth.

She picked it up and inhaled it's sweet scent before walking back over to stand in front of me.

"It's beautiful thank you." She bit her lip and looked up at me through her thick, dark lashes.

I knew that look.

That was her 'I'm going to push you to your limits and try to steal your virtue' look.

"I thought you were tired," I questioned sceptically with a raised eyebrow before I allowed myself the luxury of kissing her passionately.

Her tiny hands had slipped into my hair and were trying desperately to pull me in deeper.

_Breakable! _I heard Emmett's warning thoughts loud and clear.

My eyes rolled into my head as her heated tongue teased my lips, begging me to let it into my mouth. I groaned and stilled against her hold.

She sighed and turned back towards the bed, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, but it was too late.

I hated denying her when I so clearly wanted the same things but it was so damn hard to get her to believe that I wanted her just as much as she wanted me when I had to calculate every move I made around her.

I decided a distraction was needed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow Bella. I want to give you your gift now," I grinned and bounced myself onto the bed she was now sitting on with her legs crossed under her and her head hung low.

Fuck I hated _that_ look.

_That _look was going to kill me.

"It's not Christmas day yet," she mumbled, her voice think with dejection.

I groaned, internally begging her not to torture me so.

"Well, I don't care. Can I give it to you now?"

"I wish you would," she breathed, forgetting herself momentarily.

Her face flushed scarlet as she realised her mistake. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I snickered and blurred to my closet and back before she could even notice me move.

"I hope you don't do everything quite as quick," she teased. Her cheeky comment letting me know she was already getting over it.

I snarled at her playfully and flipped her on her back. She wanted to tease, then so could I. I stalked over her as if she were my prey, allowing a low rumbling growl to resonate within my chest. Her eyes were wide and her heart beat faltered as my lips drew nearer to hers. I knew I was playing with fire and probably going to have to see the rejection brimming in her eyes but I couldn't help myself.

Her breathing became laboured as I brushed the tip of my nose along her jaw and down to the very base of her throat.

"Edward...Please." Her eyes fluttered shut and scrunched up, preparing for my usual withdrawal.

Not the 'please'. How could I say no to that?

"Please," I could hear her straining to keep the tears from her voice.

I watched as a single droplet fell from her eye and down the side of her face.

That single sight was the most painful thing I had ever witnessed next to seeing her writhe in agony at the hands of that sadistic bastard, James.

I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't deny either of us.

I let my nose wander further down until it was nudging against her breast.

Her eyes flew open and a gasp fled her lips as she looked at me stunned.

I allowed my hand to move up to the buttons of her shirt and carefully popped them open one at a time. Her heart increased its pace exponentially and thundered within her now heaving chest.

I could do this.

"Edward?" She questioned hopefully.

"Bella," I replied in a smooth tone that had been proven to dazzle her in the past; it worked.

"Oh God," she whimpered and arched her back as my mouth left scorching kisses down the opening of her top. I thought she'd pass out when I made it down to her delicate white lace bra.

A million thoughts flooded my mind as more of her soft ivory skin became exposed to me. I was after all technically a one hundred and eight year old virgin. I had spent a lot of time on my own and thoughts of this kind of thing just didn't exist in my world. My family's world, yes, and I'd had to bare witness to their many 'endeavours' but never thought I would be doing the same things one day.

Bella's hands found my hair and I had to pull back slightly to remind her of the situation. I pleaded with my eyes for her help and she seemed to understand, releasing me from her grasp and balling the sheet up in her hands instead. I worked my way back up her body and pulled her up into a sitting position, allowing me to slid the shirt from her back while planting tender kisses across the tops of her shoulders. She turned her head towards me with nothing but love and understanding filling her eyes. Her hand reached up and cupped my cheek and her head tipped slightly to get a better look at my soul. A smile played on her lips as I kissed her palm.

"Bella..." I swallowed hard without need. "I...I need to know if I'm hurting you...you have to tell me." My eyes closed in agony at the thought of causing such a catastrophe. I hoped my fear of hurting her would prevent such an occurrence. But I couldn't let myself lose control with her...not completely.

"It's okay Edward. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you," she spoke reassuringly.

"I mean it Bella...please don't try to be a martyr. We can try...I..."

"Sssh...It's okay," she repeated before kissing the side of my mouth.

Her dainty hands slid down my chest and pulled at the hem of my sweater. I grabbed my shirt from the back and pulled it over my head, suddenly aware of how exposed we both were. She bit her lips while letting her fingers run lazy circles down my arm, watching in fascination as slivers of pleasure ran through my body.

The fact that she couldn't match my physical strength yet could make me so weak with a simple touch seemed...unfathomable. Yet here she was converting me to a quivering wreck. Compelling me to give her anything she wanted with the use of a single word.

Doubt was trying to undermine my decision to go forth but my lifeless heart ached to have her and make her mine.

The battle was lost and I gave myself over to the remnants of the man I once was, trying my hardest to lock away the beast.

I moved closer to her, forcing her back down onto the silk comforter as I crawled above her once again. Her hands found my hair again but this time I didn't stop it. I revelled in it instead as her nails tried fruitlessly to scratch my scalp, it caused nothing more than a tickle but still had me purring. I caressed her lips with mine, allowing our kiss to deepen and become more urgent. Bella's little moans and gasps spurred me to let my hands roam freely about her body. My hand stilled at the button of her jeans when I heard her heart stop for a second longer than it should have.

"Breath Bella," I whispered and turned the attention of my mouth to grace her throat again, allowing her a chance to take in some much needed oxygen.

As I gently removed her jeans the scent of her arousal hit me and the beast roared and rattled in his cage. Her legs rubbed together in need while I kissed my way to her foot then sitting back on my ankles to take the glorious sight of her laid almost bare before me. She rose to meet my position and placed ginger kisses over my heavy eyelids; my lust weighing them down. Her hand moved with caution to my pants and my wrists shot out to stop her.

"Maybe I should do that Bella," I smiled timidly and moved to undo the fastenings. When they were completely free from my body, they were sent to meet the growing pile of garments on the floor. She smiled at finally being able to see the effect she had on not just my mind but my body too as my erection stuck up proudly from my body, causing the waistband of my boxer's to gape. She reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away from her before falling back and gestured for me to follow. She really didn't know just how much power over me she had in that moment. I wasted no time in picking back up from where we left off to undress. I wanted to touch her everywhere and looked on in awe when I cupped her breast in my hand and palmed it as tenderly as I could but it wasn't enough, I wanted to taste her. I closed my mouth around her nipple and swirled my tongue over her rosy tip. The sensation of her yielding flesh in my mouth mixed with her exquisite scent increased my confidence and my hand made it's way down her torso. The fabric of her white lace panties tore like paper under the gentle tug of my fingers as I removed them from her body and discarded them with the rest. Once all barriers were gone, having tore my own underwear off too, I pulled her hip over mine, pulling her against me. My hand slid in between our bodies and ventured towards her centre. I was left in no doubt that she wanted this as my fingers brushed her folds. There was so much moisture and the smell of her need for me had me groaning into her neck.

"Ooo," she panted as I applied a little more pressure over her sensitive bud, "Edwarrrd."

Her body responded to my touch in delicious ways, writhing and seeking more contact.

"Please." She begged again and again I couldn't deny her.

I pushed a finger into her attentively, being careful not to be rash and risk hurting her. Her back arced off the bed in convulsion when I started to stroke her internal walls. I used my increased senses to detect that special little spot inside and concentrated on manipulating it. My efforts paid off and Bella's breathing turned into desperate gasps. I could feel my own need rising but pushed it back as I watched her shake below me while her orgasm rocketed through her body.

"Uuunnngghhhh! Edwarrrrrrrrrrd," she shrieked as her body went rigid and her head flew back.

I felt my eyes darken as I focused on her reaction and watched her come down from her high.

"Bella I need you." My voice was desperate and full of fire when she looked at me and nodded nervously.

I rolled her onto her back and lowered myself between her thighs, aligning with her heat. She melted my frozen heart with the look of compassion burning within her chocolate eyes. She knew this was going to be hard for me and she knew that it might not work out the way she wanted but she loved me regardless.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips as I pushed into to her slowly.

She gasped and clawed at my shoulders.

I didn't rush my entry, knowing it was going to cause some degree of pain to begin with regardless of my true nature. Her body started to adjust itself to accommodate mine and I was nearly overcome with how much more I felt connected with her with every inch of me that she took. The feeling of being inside of her was incredible.

I stopped when I felt resistance and lifted my gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were heavy with need and mirrored my own.

"It's okay Edward," she breathed, "I know...and it's okay. I want this with you, I want to give you this part of me."

I kissed her nose and stroked the hair back from her face before resting my fore head on her shoulder and continuing.

Her body stiffened beneath me and a small cry of pain fled her lips. My head shot up to make sure she was okay. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes screwed shut.

Not good.

I wanted to stop right then but something froze me in place.

_No, no, no! I know that look Edward...That's your 'this has gone too far look and you're going to pull away from me now' look.  
_

I drew in an unnecessary breath and held it.

_It really wasn't that bad anyway...it doesn't even hurt, it just stings a little...please don't stop...You're going to stop aren't you._

She was taking my reluctance as the end and closed her eyes again in defeat.

_Don't cry...don't you dare fucking cry._

I kissed her fully and forcefully, stunning her with my actions.

I heard her...I had really heard her and she didn't even speak! I'd been able to read the minds of everyone around me except for hers and it frustrated me to no end but...I could hear her!

"Edward?" She pulled back panting and looked at me incredulously.

I pulled my hips back and pushed them gently forward, rocking against her and sending a bolt of pleasure through my entire body.

"Oh God Bella," I smiled breathlessly upon her mouth before smothering her lips with mine again. I wanted to deepen it but knew it was too dangerous to consider letting her tongue into my mouth, one brush against my razor sharp teeth would see her burning before her time.

_Oh thank God you're not stopping...I love you so much...Mmm that feels good...oh_

She bit her lip before opening her mouth in pleasure as I stroked back into her.

"Edward that feels..."

_OhMyGod!_

"Oh...Uunngghhhhh."

She wrapped her legs around my waist in unbridled passion and abandon, drawing me deeper into her heated depths.

"Bella...I...Oh God," I mumbled into her shoulder as her thoughts became clouded with the building tension in her body. I felt it as her mind tried to process the sensations enveloping her. Her pleasure intensified my own - tightening my insides to near combustion.

_I love you. I love you. I looovv..._

"Uuuunnnggghhhhhhhhh!" she growled and thrashed below me as I felt her orgasm crashing through my mind and I lost all power to stop my own.

My body burned with intensity as I released into her and my mind was overtaken with primal need as if I were hunting. The sudden need to feed on her blood screamed at me darkly as venom flooded my mouth. My mouth instinctively sought the purest point of her throat and opened with intent.

_Always remember I love you._

Her body still shook and heaved below me and I turned my face away from her, burying it deep into the pillow as I roared out the last of my orgasm.

I allowed my body to press against hers, being careful not to subject her to my full weight. Her heart was thundering in her chest and I could feel it against my cheek as I rested it upon her breast and listened to the multitude of thoughts racing through her mind. I smiled as I finally realized exactly how she saw me and loved me unconditionally. I lifted my mouth to hers and peppered it with kisses. Before removing myself from her person. My withdrawal brought silence.

Oh.

She pouted at the loss of contact and rolled into my side, snuggling into my arms. I pulled the comforter around her and tucked it between us to stop her from getting chilly in my presence; much to her annoyance.

I glanced at the watch sat on her wrist and chuckled.

12:37am

"I can officially give you your gift now."

"What?" She asked before looking at her wrist. "Oh...Merry Christmas, Edward." The smile on her face would take a month to dissolve, it was so huge.

"Merry Christmas Angel." I placed a chaste kiss on her nose before reaching to the floor to retrieve the gift that I had carelessly tossed in a moment of passion. "Here, this is for you." I pulled her into a sitting position by my side.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You promised..." she started.

"I didn't spend a dime!" I insisted earnestly.

She huffed and pulled off the paper; eyeing the elongated velvet box. Her breath hitched when she opened it to reveal a delicate gold chain. She ran her finger over it in wonder before I took it out and fastened it around her collar. Once in place reached to feel the single princess cut diamond that hung from it.

"Edward..." Her face was filled with concern.

"Bella I promise you I didn't buy it. It belonged to my mother...and I know she would be happy to have my love, my lover...wearing it." I gave her my trademark crooked smile and pulled her hand to my mouth.

She sighed and climbed into my lap.

"I left your gift under the tree downstairs," she apologized, "and I'm sorry that it isn't anything as extravagant as this," she indicated to the jewellery under her finger, "I didn't have the first clue..."

"Bella you already gave me the best gift possible...You gave me the gift to see me through your eyes...to see how much you love me...to hear both your body and mind confirm that love." I nuzzled her ear.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head at me in confusion.

I chuckled.

"I could hear you Bella...your mind...I could hear it when we were..."

"Oh my God!" She started to blush profusely, hiding her face against my shoulder.

I closed my arms around her and grinned. After a moment she pulled back to look at me.

"C..Can you still hear me?"

"No. I could only hear you when we...while...I think it only worked while I was inside of you." I would have blushed if I were able.

"Oh." she seemed almost disheartened. "Well..." She changed her demeanour and smiled before she ground her hips down onto my already awakened member. "Maybe we could test that theory."

She giggled as I tossed her carefully onto her back again.

I started to settle between her legs again and line myself up, safe in the knowledge that we could make love without breaking her.

She was beyond exhausted after our second tryst and snuggled back into my side.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily before letting her eyes close.

"I love you too Bella." I stroked the side of her face and started to hum the carol that she sang so beautifully earlier on; thinking how the last line seemed so perfect in that moment.


	20. RoadSide Revelation

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**I really enjoyed writing an entry for the Countdown to Halloween: One Horny Hallows Eve, so when Kelli asked me to write another for the Christmas Countdown I just couldn't resist. This entry is going to be an all human Alice and Jasper pairing, something I have never done, but I hope everyone enjoys it none-the-less. A special thanks to Breath-of-twilight for taking the time and putting together another countdown, and all the readers who made the Halloween countdown such a big hit, as well as the great authors who contributed their sultry entries in both countdowns.**

**Author: Disenchanted-fairytale-92**

**Roadside Revelation**

I stood staring out the front bay window of my very lonesome one bedroom home. Crystallized water drops and fluffy flakes of pure white scattered the entire block. My bags were already packed and ready to go by the front door, alongside the mountain of Christmas gifts I would be taking to my family. I couldn't believe it had already been a year since I had left them behind to venture into the real world on my own.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas could be heard drifting throughout the room as a pair of headlights paused in front of the house, turning mechanically into my salt pelted driveway. After one too many times of slipping and landing flat on my ass, I had made it my goal to cover every inch of that driveway with the stuff. I began to turn and shut off the music as a tall, slender boy stepped out of the car and made his way to the door. A soft knock came only mere seconds later, vibrating me to the core. I was only six hours away from seeing my family again, and the thought made me ecstatic. Though, the car pool was something I could do without. Walking through the small corridor that led to the front door, I felt that sense of dread I had been awaiting for the past half hour.

I opened the door and stared into the eyes of the last person I wanted to be with on Christmas Eve, Jasper Hale. He didn't smile, and neither did I; there's no point in putting up false pretenses.

"Alice," he acknowledged with a slight nod of his head, "Do you need me to help you get some of your things to the car?"

As much as I don't like to rely on anyone for help, I had to admit to myself that I would never get all of my things, plus the presents, to the car on my own. I sighed in self-defeat.

"Yes, if you don't mind?"

Part of me hoped that he would change his mind and decline. It's not that I don't like Jasper, we just happen to have a very complicated past that we've never so much as acknowledged. Maybe the long drive ahead of us would be the perfect opportunity to do so. It would be nice to figure out some things that had always confused me, but at the same time I found myself frightened of what the truth might be. Some things are better left unknown, I suppose.

"I don't mind at all," he replied as he leaned into the doorway and grabbed the two overstuffed bags.

I couldn't help but stare at his nicely hugged rear as he walked toward the car, disappearing behind the bumper to gently place the bags into the trunk. Quickly, I snapped out of my reverie before he caught me, snatched up my bags with great haste, then stepped onto the welcome mat and mechanically turned to lock the front door. I thought I heard him chuckle, but it was too low for me to be sure; I was probably just being paranoid. The salt had done wonders for the driveway, and I didn't feel like I was balancing on a slip and slide as I made my way down the drive to the passenger door. Jasper came around from the back of the car and took my bags, just like the gentleman everyone knew he was, then placed them in the trunk as well.

The car seemed like it had just came off the lot. It smelled of leather, a result of the patent leather seats and upholstery. The floors were so clean you could probably eat off of them. Nothing was out of place. Apparently Jasper and I had more in common than I had thought. The sound of the driver's side door opening halted my further inspections. Jasper looked the same as he had last year, except for the extra few inches in height. Memories began to invade my mind as I took in his slightly wind-swept hair, but I forcefully pushed them back.

Jasper seemed oddly occupied by the long stretch of snow banked road ahead of us, as we headed out of town on one of the lesser traveled back roads. I suddenly remembered Rosalie informing me that he had a thing for the country and places that were less occupied than the big cities. There was nothing to do but stare out the window into the glistening snow that covered every inch of the trees on either side of the road. However, sooner than I would have liked, it began to blur and shift into memories from past times. Memories of my family, cheery-eyed and oh so loving; I've missed them so much. Even Rosalie and Bella, whom were much like sisters to me. Rosalie has dated my brother Emmett since, well for longer than I can admittedly remember. The same goes for Bella and Edward. These thoughts brought me to think of my parents, Carlisle and Esme. After moving so far away from home, I often found myself wishing for Mom's nurturing ways and Dad's ability to make even the worse of situations seem like blessings.

I found myself being assaulted by the scene of three little girls enjoying their slumber party, dancing around to spice girls and doing each other's hair and make-up. Suddenly the door burst open, and a shocked Emmett landed face down on the floor with two other boys crouched behind him, their smiles fading as their eyes morphed from amusement to that of a deer blinded by headlights. This continued over and over, the only part of the scene that seemed to change were the ages of everyone present. We morphed from 9, to 12, to 15, and then eventually we were 17; this was the last slumber party before I had moved away, moved on with my life.

My stomach lurched clear into my throat. What had I done? My life had always been perfect; I had everything anyone could ask for, but I just threw it all down and walked away, mindlessly. I know why I had left back then, but it seemed stupid to admit even to myself. I had fled from rejection, the thought of facing it head on every waking day for the rest of my life. Was it worth losing everything I loved, though? That is a question I often asked myself, but could never quite figure out the answer. However, now that I sat in this enclosed space, forcing my gaze anywhere but at the occupied form to my side, I knew the answer I had been seeking for so long. No. No, it was not worth it.

How could I have been so insecure as to let one person affect the rest of my life? It was time to fix my mistakes, and I knew exactly how I was going to accomplish that task. I just had to bide my time till this dreaded car trip was over, and then I could make things normal again. A nap; it would be the perfect pass time, since watching the clock seemed to just make time go that much slower. I reclined my seat, and gently laid my head back against the cushiony leather headrest. I quickly found myself drifting further and further into unconsciousness.

* * * * * *

"_Shit!"_

The expletive roughly pulled me out of my dreamy state. Upon opening my droopy eyes, I took in a slightly frustrated Jasper. The car had come to a complete standstill, and as I glanced around there were no other cars on this desolate road.

"What's going on?" I questioned groggily. It didn't pass my attention that this was the first time I had spoken to Jasper since he had picked me up.

"The car broke down," he muttered. "It won't crank, I've tried over and over, but it's completely dead."

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," I replied nonchalantly. "Just call for help on your cell. Problem solved." The solution was so simple that it shocked me he hadn't thought of it himself. I began to lean back against the headrest for some more rest, when Jasper's voice reached my almost still form again.

"Alice, I would gladly do that, if I had a cell phone." His words rushed through my head, and panic bubbled up from my stomach causing me to jerk upright.

"Jasper, how often do other cars come down this road?" The question was pointless; I already knew the answer before the words had even dreamed of leaving my mouth. I hadn't seen another car since we had pulled onto this damned road, and I had only been out of it for half an hour tops.

"The truth?" he questioned tentatively. "I haven't seen a single one since we broke off the main road, and that was miles ago; about 100 miles to be exact."

I gulped in as much air as was physically possible without passing out. My mind was reeling with unspoken concern. This had been a very idiotic, irresponsible, inexcusable decision on Jasper's part. How could he do this, take us out into the middle of nowhere and get us stuck. I was furious. No, I was far beyond furious; there are not enough words for me to express just how upset I am at this very moment.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke," I seethed. "You can not possibly mean that we are stuck in the middle of butt-fuck Egypt, on none other than Christmas Eve, without a single means of communication. You have to be fucking kidding me. This is just damn peachy, Jasper. Nice job by the way."

"Alice, calm down, please," Japer tried to soothe me, but there was turning back now.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Who the fuck do you think you are, my father? And another th…" One look in Jasper's direction halted my full blown rant, mid-sentence.

His head was hung, forehead pressed against the steering wheel, and his shoulders were slightly slouched over. I hadn't expected this type of reaction. Where was the retorting fire balls of equal hatred, caused by my not-so-casual put down of his character? When he glanced up through worried brows, guilt consumed me. Sure he had done something to me in the past, but it was exactly that, in the past. Here I was, holding grudges, and making my first true love feel like a huge pile of shit. I hated myself in this particular moment, even more than I hated knock off designer shoes.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to…" I was at a loss for words; completely and utterly tongue tied.

"It's alright, Alice," he stated with a simple wave, signaling end of discussion.

I hung my head, but not in for the same reason Jasper had. No, mine was hung out of pure shame. We were both silent, and I realized that Christmas songs happened to be surging from the radio and through the car. The all famous 'Silent Night' came to an end, another song filling its space, when Jasper decided to speak.

"Do you remember when you were ten?" he questioned before the lyrics began. "We were obsessed with this song back then. I don't think there was ever a day in December that year which we didn't break out singing it at least once."

The memory invaded my mind, forcing a smile upon my once dreary face. Of course I remembered, it was just surprising to me that he had too.

"_We drove all of our teachers' nuts, breaking out into song in the middle of class. They tried to put us on polar opposites of the room, but it didn't help at all."_ I reminisced of the happier times; times that weren't full of heartbreak, and disappointment. "You know, I think Esme might even have an old home video lying around somewhere of us singing that exact song. Complete with Emmett in the background, hands flush against his ears."

A spurt of laughter escaped Jasper's lips. Those full luscious lips. "Okay, know I definitely have to see that."

A sort of knowing look spread between the two of us, and before I could fully comprehend exactly what I was doing, I was singing along with Jasper to the childhood song.

"**I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs**

**Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes**

**To see a hippo hero standing there**

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**

**Only a hippopotamus will do**

**No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses**

**I only like hippopotamuses**

**And hippopotamuses like me too**

**Mom says the hippo would eat me up,**

**But then teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian**_"_

We didn't even get to finish the song, because our laughter began to outweigh our sing-song voices. Giggles erupted from me like diarrhea from the mouth; I felt free, young once again. As our laughter started to die down, Jasper did the one thing I would have never expected. He leaned over the middle console, then faster than my mind could put two and two together, his lips were atop mine. My body felt like it was melting into the warm leather seat beneath me, just from the mere friction of his smooth lips against mine. All coherent thoughts were long gone, and I didn't see a chance of them making a return anytime soon if he continued to kiss me so tenderly.

Sooner than I would have liked, he pulled back, staring at me from the driver's seat. The pieces of my brain slowly clicked back together, and I felt sick. How could he do this to me, was I just some sort of pass time while we're stuck out here? I didn't find it entertaining in the least bit.

"What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull, Jasper Hale?" I seethed; the worst was yet to come. "Do you get some kind of kick out of all this? Because all I feel is nauseated. You want to toy with my heart, even though you have no feelings for me besides childhood friends. It's sickening, you make me sick. I think I'd rather try my luck out there in the snow than stay in here with you for any longer."

Just as I was reaching for the door handle, anger hiding my ignorant action, Jasper's southern drawl rang clear through my left ear. "Alice, how could you be so ignorant to think I don't possibly have feelings for you. My feelings for you are so strong and run so deep within me, that I don't even think feelings would suffice as a definition of them."

My head was spinning, while heat radiated from my toes all the way up into my cheeks. My heart felt like it would either fly out of my chest, or burst open with joy, at any given moment. I couldn't let myself get worked up over something like this though, because if I did and it turned out not to be true, I don't know how I would handle it. So slowly, I released the already sweat-slickened door handle, and turned to face the only boy I had ever truly cared about.

"But you…you told my cousin Tanya that you didn't think of me that wasy… That I was just a friend and nothing more, and never would be." I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I turned to face the dashboard. Tears began to slowly fall from my burning eyes.

"Alice, I never told Tanya anything like that. As a matter of fact, I never told Tanya anything about me and you. Would you please look at me Alice?" I felt strong fingers lift my chin, and soon his pleading eyes were boring into my own bloodshot ones. "Damn it Alice, I love you." His voice was gentle, serene.

I believed every word of what he said; I couldn't possibly make myself not. Tanya's known for her habit of destroying others' relationships, but I never thought she would have done so to her own family. I guess nothing is to be underestimated in cruelty. I loved Jasper with all my soul, and more; she had drove me away from him and my family. Tanya will have to wait for my wrath until later, though. There are more important things at hand right now.

I slowly leaned forward, my lips brushing Jasper's jaw. "I love you, too; always have." It was all that needed to be said.

Electric shocks ran through every vein in my body as Jasper slowly turned his head, our lips meeting in a long sensual kiss. When he slowly pulled away, his eyes were alight with a flicking flame of love, admiration, and desire. His velvety smooth hands rubbed up and down my arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake as I leaned in for a more heated kiss. Our lips moved together in sync, like perfectly choreographed ballroom dancing partners. My head was a hazy mess of incoherent thoughts. I felt Jasper's tongue grazed painfully slow across my bottom lip and I greedily pulled it in with my own. Our tongues swam lithely together; perfection in every sense of the word. Jasper pulled back momentarily to catch his breath and I took the opportunity by pulling his bottom lip between my teeth, earning a very seductive groan laced with need. Our lips were together instantly, tongues swimming once again. Jasper slid his hand under the hem of my shirt, rubbing circles into my stomach with his very warm hands. Clothes needed too be shred soon, or I would combust. Hastily I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head, our lips only parting for the slightest of an instant as he did the same with my thin sweater. My hands found their way to his perfectly sculpted chest; not too toned and not too scrawny, just the right combination of both. His hands slithered up my back, like a snake baiting its prey, before ripping the latch of my bra.

I was immensely grateful that Jasper's front seat did not have a middle console, as he gently pushed me down onto my back. His body towered over me, in an appropriately enticing way. Japer somehow managed to remove his shoes without using his hands, and I followed his lead, hearing my own fall over the seat and hit the floor.

Sooner than I would have thought possible, Jasper had stripped me of my jeans. He leaned his head down to the level of my stomach, trailing squeal-worthy nibbles all the way to the top of my thongs before expertly pulling them off as well with his teeth which occasionally scraped against my flesh on the long trail downward. I couldn't concentrate on how he had rid himself of the rest of his clothes, because right in front of me was Jasper Jr. in all his pride and glory. I could feel my mouth form into the shape of an O, but try as hard as I might, it just would not close. I could truthfully say that this was the biggest penis I had ever seen. My inner thighs heated uncontrollably at the sight and my breath came out in ragged gasps and I quickly pulled Jasper back down onto me so we could finish what we started. Anticipation thrived within me as I felt not only my legs slickening but Jasper's penis grazing across my naval with every breath I took.

"Jasper, now. I need you, right now." My own voice sounded strange in my ears, surrounded by assorted groans and moans.

I wasn't nervous at all about what we were about to do, I had been sexually active for a while. But the fact that it was Jasper, the man I loved more than anything, made it so much more enjoyable. It all happened too fast for me to catch on; one minute he was grazing my stomach ever so slightly, and the next he was inside of me, granting all of my wildest dreams. He moved swiftly in and out, tip to core, over and over. It wasn't enough to satisfy either of us for long though, and soon his movements became more aggressive. Moans and groans filled the car once again, but they were muffled and hard to comprehend through the nearing state of bliss. Jasper's steady thrusts should have hurt, but I couldn't feel any type of pain, only pleasure upon more pleasure. Suddenly, I felt an explosion of what could only be described as heaven spread out inside of me. Beautifully colored orbs filled my vision, as Jasper laid his head atop my chest; aqua, magenta, lavender, among other beautiful colors. I sighed; it was a sense of euphoria. Nothing could keep me from feeling this way. I would return home with Jasper, and we could finally finish our life's love story.


	21. Bella Claus

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight**

_**Title: Bella Claus**_

**Author: Wonder Woman 82**

_**Rated: M (for VERY graphic lemons)**_

_**POV: Bella**_

_**Pairing: Bella and Edward**_

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THIS STORY.**

The North Pole. I hate this place. Seriously. Being the daughter of the big guy seriously diminishes my already dismal sex life. I'm seriously NOT going to have sex with a Christmas elf. The only normal sized people are my family, which consists of dad, mom, my brother, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, and myself. On occasion, we get a visit from Jasper Whitlock, he's in charge of all mythical affairs. We'd gone at it a couple of times over the years, but then he only had eyes on my best friend, Alice. Weird? Not too much. She's the tallest of the elves, which isn't saying much. She's a breed of human and elf, and got caught somewhere in the middle. I snorted to myself at the thought.

"Yo, Bells." My big oaf of a brother bellowed. I cocked my head up from the erotic book I was currently reading to see what he wanted.

"You rang?" I said in a monotoned voice. His guffaw echoed through the room.

"Pops says that we have an emergency meeting in like half an hour. Big shit going down. You need to be there." He looked at me seriously. I sighed. My dad had been thinking of retiring for years now, and passing the torch down to my brother. Or me. I definitely don't want it. Who the hell ever remembers having a girl as Santa Claus? Not I, my friends, not I.

Begrudgingly, I sat my book down and made my way down the great hall and to the conference room. Hey, we might be up in the North Pole, but we are high tech, thank you very much. People were milling around, elves bringing in hot cocoa, and coffee for me and Jasper. I hated hot cocoa. So boring, and I had the feeling I'd need some major caffeine after this little epiphany my father was having. Super. Great.

Alice flitted over to me, all smiles. You can't help but smile when Alice is around. She's like a walking happy pill. For real.

"So, Bella. Are you excited for the meeting?" She smiled at me. I scowled.

"Really, Alice? Does this look like a face of a person who is happy to be here?" I snorted. She giggled.

"No. It looks like a face of someone who seriously needs to get laid." She laughed. Emmett, who wasn't supposed to hear that, gagged.

"I'm going to walk away. Because, if I don't, I might throw up. Seriously, I never want to hear about your sexcapades, Bells." Then the fucker snorted. "Or lack thereof." And bolted before I could hit him. He's an ass.

The sound of the little hand bell at the head of the table silenced everybody and we sat down, ready to get this show on the road. Okay, don't get me wrong, I love my family. Hell, I technically love where I live, but I am an adult. I have needs, dammit. I'm one cranky bitch if I don't get some lovin'!

"Settle down." My father said. He and Emmett were so much alike. Their voices carry fucking anywhere. "Now that I have your attention, I need to explain my choice for who will take over my legacy." My father said, nothing but business.

"Now, I know you all would think that Emmett would probably be best for the role as Santa, but I wouldn't want to count Bella out, just yet. However, as I have the feeling that both would be great, I will be splitting up the list between the two. Whomever does the best job at playing Santa will be given the position. Good luck." He said. Voices hummed around the room. People were shocked. I was thrilled. I could deliberately screw this up, and Emmett would be a shoe in. He wants the job anyway, and who the hell ever heard of a single Santa? Not me. All of the others before us have been married before they got the title of Father Christmas.

"Bella, Emmett, I'd like to speak to you privately." My father cocked an eyebrow at me. Fuck. He probably already knows that I want to bail.

Resigned, I flopped back into my seat and waited for the cluster of people to make their ways out of the room. Once gone, my father dropped the business guy routine and took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his jaw.

"Bella, I know that you don't particularly want this job." I was about to vehemently agree with him, but then he put his hand up as if to stop me. "However, this may be your destiny. I mean, it's not like you look like a fat guy with a bear all year round." He chuckled. Ah, yes. You see, my father looks just like that, a father, when it isn't the holiday season. The day after Thanksgiving, my father loses the flannel shirts, jeans and tennis shoes for the big belly, white hair and beard, Santa suit, and glasses.

"Dad, I actually WANT the position." Emmett groaned. He'd always looked up to my dad. I can't blame him, he was a pretty cool guy.

Dad sighed. "Emmett, I realize this. But, as I said, it's not up to me to decide. You see, before you two were born, there were only ever one child in the family and all of them were male." He looked at me. Oh, what, did I screw up or something? "And, it's been written, that whomever were to be the child or children of Santa Claus, would have to have destiny picked for them. It's not in my hands, I'm afraid."

I slammed my head on the table. Maybe if I hit it really hard, I could knock myself out. That would be good. However, with some more talk, we were resigned that this was our fate, and we would take it however it came. Fuck my life.

~*~*~*~*~

We worked diligently through the month of December. We marked lists, checked toys, whipped the reindeer into shape, and got instructions from our father. Being magical blows ass.

Alice floated over to me, I swear, I really think she walks on air or something.

"Bells, let's go for a walk. Tonight's the big night. For tomorrow, you may be the big... lady in charge, and probably too cool to talk to me." She pouted. I laughed. What a dork.

She started humming and I started singing.

_Dashing through the snow_

_Lookin' for a roll in the hay._

_Through these men I go,_

_Hoping they're not gay._

_Bells ain't got no ring._

_My spirits aren't that bright._

_What fun it'd be to finally get_

_A piece of ass tonight._

We cracked up laughing at my words. Apparently, my mind is on auto sex pilot.

"You're such a pervert." Alice snorted. I smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, well. You would be, too, if you had to go without it for fucking ever." I huffed.

"I have a feeling things are gonna' change for you in a good way, Bella. I just know it." She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Are you like, a fortune teller and a Christmas elf now?" She punched me in the arm, and I was shocked by how strong she was.

~*~*~*~

I was on my last house. There was a family of 4 that lived here. The parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen had adopted two kids. One was in college and was home for the weekend, while the other was only 6 years old. I only hoped that I could get in without anybody noticing me.

I tweaked my nose and down the chimney I went. It got easier through the night. Especially since the first time I went down I nearly broke my ass. The house was beautiful. It's something I'd imagine I'd live in if I were able to be normal. I snapped my fingers and my bag of toys appeared to my side. I snorted, this is totally not the type of toys I have in my room. But, I digress.

I straightened out my short red skirt and adjusted my top. Everything came out all wonky when I ended up out of the fireplace. I looked at my surroundings and opened my ears for any movement. Nothing. Good. I can get the hell out of here and back to my life of fucking solitude once I'm through.

The last present was about to go under the tree. "Edward" it read. Seriously? Their kid is my age and is named Edward. Old much? I snorted, out loud, apparently, and I heard a husky voice in my ear.

"Are you being naughty?" The voice asked. Shivers went up my spine. Please let this not be the dad. I don't want to win, but I really don't want to get exiled from the Pole (snort) because I slept with some poor kid's married parent.

"I'm just delivering the gifts, and then I'll be on my way." I squeaked out. The voice chuckled. It was sexy as fuck. It was doing weird things to my girly bits. I liked it. A lot.

"But, are you naughty?" He asked, slowly allowing me to turn around and see the face that belonged to the sexiness coming out of his lips.

I was stunned. Here was this sexy ass hunk of man, his voice just dripping with sex, with the hottest crooked grin I'd ever seen. I had to keep myself in check, or I'd collapse where I stood. He licked his lips and chuckled. "You are a pretty little thing, aren't you." He stated, running his thumb over my cheek.

I didn't know what to do, get the fuck out, or get my fuck on. I was probably going to hell for what I was about to do.

"Do you know what I wanted for Christmas, beautiful?" He cooed in my ear. I shook my head 'no.' His lips touched my ear. "I wanted a hot brunette under the tree waiting for me to claim her. To make her beg for a release. To quake under my touch. To gush onto my face and my cock. To scream my name."

The moan that escaped had not gone unnoticed, and my knees were trembling. I couldn't move if I wanted to. And, I didn't want to. Trust.

"Do you want me to pleasure you, love?" He asked. Oh, god. His voice sounded like pure lust. I nodded my head. "Good. Because I plan to make you weak from how much pleasure I give you." He paused. "Do you want to give me pleasure?" He crooned. I nodded. "That's a good girl." He ran his hand along the apex between my thighs. "Very good."

Fucking A. His voice could just give me an orgasm. He ran his palm along my hot center and caressed it, just adding enough pressure for me to go completely crazy. He was teasing me, and I think I liked it.

I felt the need to rub my legs together, just to try to build some sort of friction. His lips made their way to my neck. He placed soft, feather light, kisses on the skin below my ear all the way down to the juncture where my shoulders met my neck. Again, not enough pressure, just enough to torture me, and make me drip wet with desire.

His hands moved to the buttons on my top and painfully and slowly, he popped them open, revealing my black lace bra. His eyes darkened and I thought I may have heard a growl. Holy fuck, that's hot. Once my buttons were completely undone, his hands roamed freely around my back, to my sides and stomach, and upward to my breasts, which were aching for him to touch him. His lips found their way my collar bone and he sucked and licked lightly, his teeth barely grazing. His hands skimmed my breasts lightly, my nipples were hard and I swear to everything holy, they could probably cut glass.

I moaned when his thumbs raked across them, and I felt him smirk against my neck. "Do you want me to touch you?" He asked. What the hell kind of question is this? I nodded. "Mm. I think I will. But, I need to taste you, first." Please do.

All I could do, was nod dumbly, because who the hell would protest?

He unclasped my skirt and let it pool at my feet, shrugged my top off, and I was just left in my black bra, thong, my red Jimmy Choos, and my Santa Hat. His face took on a primal look, and I nearly came just at the sight of him. He reached his hand behind his head and pulled his shirt off, revealing his sexy as fuck body. His chest was toned, but not too muscular, and he had an eight pack. I think I may have drooled just a bit. Yum. He had that deep V cut into his sides and all I wanted to do was lick it. He must've noticed my ogling, because he chuckled and even that sounded hot. "See something you like, love?"

"Yes." Hell, I might as well be direct about it. We all knew where this was headed. No sense in being shy.

He smirked and undid the draw string to his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He was standing at attention through his boxers, and I liked what I saw.

"Leave the shoes and the hat on. It's sexy." He drawled. Gah! I just nodded and he went to work on my bra, slinging it somewhere across the room. His lips attached themselves to my nipple while his free hand went to town pinching and rolling the other one. The pleasure caused me to arch my back into his mouth and he moaned, the vibrations going straight down to my lady parts. Is it possible to die of pleasure? Hell, if THIS is what he's offering up NOW, I can't wait until he gets to the main event.

He switched up between the two breasts, paying equal attention, while my pussy dripped for him, practically screaming out "hey! What about me!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, his lips made their way down my stomach, his tongue tracing circles around my belly button and his lips giving open mouthed kisses on the way. My muscles clenched in my abdomen at the feeling. He inhaled deeply. "You smell fantastic. I can't wait to taste you. Here." His long fingers ran down to my core and applied pressure to my clit, and my hips bucked toward him. "Patience. I'll get to that." He murmured into my pelvic bone. Jesus, merry fuckin' Christmas to me! The sexy piece of man used his teeth to pull my panties down, and I was almost embarrassed at what he would think about the fact that you could probably wring out my underwear.

I helped him the rest of the way, by stepping out of them, and when I went to put my leg back down, he lifted it up onto his shoulder. "You'll want to hold still, beautiful, if you don't want to fall." He whispered into my slit. I shivered from sheer anticipation. Hey... you try going without it for like, a year, and see how hot and bothered you get!

He licked the insides of my thighs and moaned at the taste. I was silently thanking all that is holy that I had waxed last night. You have always got to be prepared. However, all of the patient teasing that I had expected must've flown out the window, because he was tongue deep in my tight hole, lapping as if his life depended upon it, while his thumb stroked my clit. He must've sensed my knees starting to give out, because he pushed me up against the wall and slung my other leg over his shoulder, his shoulders carrying the brunt of my weight, and fuck me if it wasn't sexy.

My hands latched onto his sexy bronze hair and he growled into my pussy, causing me to clench, but he wasn't done. Oh, not by a long shot. "God, you taste so good." He groaned, diving back in and laving me up from hole to clit in slow, torturous, strokes. My whole body was trembling. My breaths were coming out shallowly and I thought I might seriously pass out.

Mr. Magic Tongue must've been pleased with recent events, because he gently set me back on my feet, stood, and pushed me down onto my knees. "Suck my cock." His voice was gentle, and soft, but rang with so much authority, that I didn't have it in me to deny the beautiful man in front of me.

My tongue made languid strokes from base to tip, swirling and kissing and he moaned softly at the action. I engulfed his cock into the cavern of my mouth and swallowed around him, causing his hands to fist in my hair. "Fuck yes." He said through clenched teeth. "Fucking take it." I felt warmth flooding between my legs as his hips bucked toward my face, causing his humongous dick to plunge down my throat. This beautiful stranger has basically claimed my body as his, and I was going willingly.

Before he could spill down my throat, he gripped my arms and pulled me back up his body, kissing me hungrily. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his cock resting on my stomach. I rubbed myself into him and he groaned into my mouth. We were breathless, and reckless, and suddenly I really wanted this job.

My legs were suddenly lifted off of the ground, and he had sheathed himself within me, fully. "You've gotta' be quiet, okay, love? I don't want to wake my family." He kissed me chastely and I nodded. He rocked into me and I rocked into him, and I couldn't tell where he ended and I began and it was beautiful. He was hitting spots within me that I never knew existed, and all I could do was silently thank everything I could think of for sending me to this God of a man's house.

"I need you to cum, love. Cum on my cock. You have to leave soon." He strained. I looked at the window, and noticed it was starting to turn light out. He pounded into me without restraint, and I came with a force I didn't know was possible, causing him to spill into my depths.

We lay that way, connected and content, him kissing every inch he could, me rubbing my hands up and down his back soothingly. I had never been one to cuddle after sex, but something about this man made me want to. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew that I had to, and that made me sad. This man, this sexy perfect God of a man, had given me the single best night of my existence, and I have to leave him.

With one last kiss to my shoulder and then my forehead he smiled. "Thank you." Was all he said, and bolted up to his room without a second glance. I felt slightly ashamed. I had been used. I mean, I didn't know what I had expected, but this wasn't it. I felt myself tear up, and I dressed quickly before I headed back home. Alone.

~*~*~*~

I laid in bed, and after the night I had, I needed it. I waited on the decision to be made about who was getting the job. I really hoped it was Emmett. Now, more than ever. I don't think I could make myself deliver presents to this man's children one day. I know, it's selfish, but I can't help it.

"Bella! Come on, you have to meet the new hot doctor!" Alice smiled. A little too knowingly, one might add.

I huffed and didn't bother to change out of my flannel pajamas. Screw you, they're warm, and I'm irritated.

We walked down to the hospital, and nothing. No hot doctor, just Dr. Gerandy, and he's old as fuck, and an elf. Ew.

"Isabella, I need to see you." My father's voice rang out over the town intercom. I groaned, Alice chuckled, and I flipped her the double bird.

I plopped down in the chair in my dad's office, and he smiled.

"Bells, I just wanted to let you know, that you will not be Santa. I realize that you really want Emmett to have it, because he really wants the job, and that's all I ask for." He paused. "Also, I trust that you were kind to Mr. Cullen last night."

I started coughing, choking on my own air. What the fuck do I say to that? "W-what?"

My father laughed. "Mr. Cullen. He's Carlisle's boy. Anyway, thing is, you were supposed to greet him last night. He's the new doctor." I felt my face heat up.

"Oh. Uhm. I, yeah." I stammered. Then, the doors opened up and he walked in, having the decency to look bashful. Fuck, even the color red on his cheeks made him sexy.

"Sir, Bella was more than helpful last night." Edward said. I wanted to flip him off and do him all at the same time.

"Very good. Bella is the librarian here at North Pole." My dad said. I saw darkness creep up into Edward's eyes and he subtly licked his lips, but I caught it, and it made me quiver in anticipation. "You said you liked to read, son. I'm sure Bella can help you in any way you need it. But, I have some things to go over with Emmett. Bella, see yourself and Dr. Cullen out, please."

I nodded and we walked together out of the office. We walked in silence and when I reached my house, I didn't know what to say to him. He stopped me before I could say or do anything.

"I have your black panties, Isabella." he purred. "I want to see what else you own. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." He licked the shell of my ear and I about died. Merry Christmas, indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Hope you all liked it! And a side note, I think it's particularly sexy when a guy takes his shirt off one handed from the back. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Kristen**_


	22. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Host Note: Just a heads up- I know you guys and gals are used to me posting 'first thing' in the morning, however, tomorrow I won't be able to do that. Hubby's work is paying for a motel and open bar - so I will post as soon as I get back tomorrow, hang over be damned.....lol...**

**Sooo....tell me....how many of you are seriously contiplating braving the hurricane that is shopping this weekend??? Not me says I.....lol.....I am so not going to battle that beast, If I forgot something, Dude! It is seriously just gonna have to wait till after X-Mas....**

**Anywho- todays' entry, here ya go. It is fantabulous!!!! Got a crazy, f'ed up word you use to describe something?? Share it in your review I love finding new fucktacular "incorrect" words to use :-) Toodles~**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Lil Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight**

**Title: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

**Author: socact**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Edward & Bella.**

**A/N: First, thanks to Breath-of-twilight for including me. I have no idea how anyone could put something like this together – it kind of blows my mind. Thanks also to my Twitter girls for their constant support of my emo-loaded tweets (and my writing, too, of course).**

**I love Christmas, and this is pretty much all fluff by the end (some angst in the beginning, I just can't help myself). Also, no one uses birth control in my lemony one-shots because it sounds awkward and I can't write it in. So just let it slide, okay? ;) Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

----  
**BPOV**

I remember thinking as a girl that I would never, under any circumstances, put my own child through the torture and humiliation of sitting on Santa's lap. Renee had taken me every year for just about eight years, until I whacked Santa in the face while trying to climb off his huge thigh. Because that's what I did, when it came to Santa. I tried to get away from him.

But here I was, almost twenty years after that last assault, holding my son's tiny hand while the mall swelled with screaming children. Jack was small for his age, just a few weeks shy of his fourth birthday. He had crystal blue eyes and a freckled face, but he wore the expression of someone who never smiled, never laughed. Jack didn't remember his father. When he died three years ago, he took a part of our son with him.

I always thought about him this time of year, with the holidays and presents and family get-togethers. I hated Christmas. I wore a smile for Jack's sake, but my parents knew better. Even my dad, whom I hadn't seen since last Christmas, could see it written all over my face. Christmas for me was torture. Standing here in the middle of the Port Angeles mall, surrounded by happy families and even happier children, just about killed me.

"Mommy, how much longer?" Jack asked, tugging on my hand. He looked up with his big blue eyes, a serious look on his face. He never whined, never complained. He just asked questions as if he were sitting in a classroom, his tone even and uninspired. I felt my eyes misting and forced a smile.

"Soon, honey," I said. "Just a few more minutes. We can go home if you want, though. Do you want to go home?"

He shook his head, his fingers tightening around mine. We waited the next few minutes in silence, isolated from the world around us, like two people who didn't belong in a room with so much joy.

"Next!" barked the elf, or whoever it was. I wasn't looking at her or Santa or anything else; I was focused on Jack, his hands shaking, his eyes fixed on the man with a white beard and a red suit.

Jack looked up at me, his eyes full of wonder and a little bit of fear. The room was crowded, full of energy, but all of that seemed to fade as we walked the ten steps to the man in the chair. When I finally tore my eyes away from my son, the sight of Santa's blazing green eyes almost took my breath away. In spite of the ridiculous white wig, red suit, and padded belly, I could tell he was young. Young as in my age, which for Santa was young indeed.

Beyond that, I could only discern those searing green eyes, which met mine for just a split second before he hoisted my son onto his lap. Jack sat there in his usual silence, his tiny legs dangling in the air, his knuckles in his mouth. He always chewed on those knuckles when he was nervous, just like his mom chewed on her bottom lip. I resisted the urge to bring his hand down, to break him of a habit that would probably stay with him forever.

"What's your name?" Santa asked, steadying Jack with one hand. This particular Santa had lovely hands, and I wondered for a fleeting—and wildly inappropriate—second what they would feel like on my bare skin.

"Jack," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Santa," he said, his voice smooth, more like music than words. I felt my stomach flip and cursed myself for such a ridiculous reaction. This is _Santa_, Bella. Jesus.

"Hi, Santa," Jack said. "This is my mommy."

I managed a smile, but the force of his eyes on mine made my heart sputter in my chest. And once that happened, the smile failed and my dignity went through the floor.

"Hi, Jack's mommy," Santa said, and the way he said "mommy" made my cheeks flush a wild, incriminating red. This was really getting out of hand. I couldn't even see this person's face, and he was turning me into a puddle of mush.

"I'm Bella," I said, reaching out to shake his hand. He smiled—or at least it looked that way, since I couldn't see much with that beard on—and grasped my hand. His grip was warm, firm, and in that instant a current of some kind of palpable, furious energy passed between us. It ran deep in my veins, like a slow burn of attraction and lust and need, three things I hadn't felt in a very long time.

"So Jack," Santa said, turning away from me to face my son. "What do you want for Christmas this year?"

Jack looked down at his hands, his tiny, trembling hands that betrayed his nerves. I took his little hands in mine and brushed a few wisps of hair from his face.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I said. "Tell Santa what you want this year."

Jack heaved a deep, sighing breath, and looked up at Santa after a few seconds of intense deliberation. I held his hands the whole time, still feeling the heat from Santa's body, still wondering why all my self-control had taken a sudden vacation.

"I want my daddy," Jack said.

"Jack…" I said, reeling against the ache in my chest and the despair in my voice. In that instant, I could sense that the man holding this little boy in his lap understood what he meant. My son's dad wasn't at home, watching football or fixing the dishwasher or wrapping presents. That man was gone.

"Where's your dad?" Santa asked, his tone as smooth as before, but softer now. Jack never once looked away from him. He trusted him. My son, who trusted no one, trusted this man in a big red suit with the one thing he never talked about.

"In heaven," Jack said.

My eyes were already wet, which meant it was time for us to go. I didn't want to make a scene in a goddamn mall, not with all these people watching. And I sure as hell didn't want to cry in front of Santa. I was sure that would be a first.

"I can't give you your dad back," Santa said. "But I'm sure he'll be there just the same, even if you can't see him."

"Does Santa live in heaven?"

Santa chuckled, the lines crinkling around his glorious green eyes. "No," he said. "I live in the North Pole with all my elves. Now tell me what we can bring you on Christmas morning, because you've been good this year. I can tell."

A trace of a smile tugged at Jack's lips, as his eyes darted from Santa to me and back to Santa again. And then he leaned in to Santa's ear, and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Ah," Santa said. "That's a very special request."

"Don't tell my mommy."

Santa smiled, his gaze finally finding mine. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and when he spoke, I thought I might combust from all the tension.

"I won't," Santa said, his eyes lingering on mine while he talked to Jack. "This is our secret."

"Thank you," Jack said, always the gentleman.

"You're welcome," Santa said, lifting him up with two hands and placing him on the floor. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas," Jack said, and my heart broke all over again. How long had it been since we'd had a merry Christmas? Did those even exist for us anymore? Would they ever?

"And Merry Christmas to you, Bella," Santa said, just as I was turning to walk away. Our eyes met for a few seconds, his gaze so intense I swore he could see straight through to my soul. It was disarming, but intoxicating. And it reawakened something in me I thought I'd lost forever.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered. I didn't look back as we meandered through the crowd, didn't wait for some kind of impulsive gesture I knew would never come. Those kinds of things didn't happen in my life. Not anymore, anyway. And certainly not at Christmas.

"Mommy," Jack said, tugging on my hand as we made our way toward the exit. It took me a few seconds to register the sound of his voice, now that a goddamn Santa Clause had disrupted my constitution. I tried to block out his voice, his eyes, his hands…thank God I hadn't seen the man's face.

"Yes, Jack? What is it?"

"Can we come back?"

#

I didn't live in Forks anymore, but my father did. I had moved here for my last two years of high school after my mom got remarried and handed me off to the father I barely knew. Charlie had lived in Forks all his life, and every Christmas, I came up here for two weeks to spend the holiday with him. I would never admit it, but I needed these two weeks. I needed a change from the city, from my job, from the never-ending routine of working, living, surviving. And Jack loved his grandfather, in spite of Charlie's gruff personality and complete ignorance when it came to little kids. But he adored Jack, and every year he begged us to stay for another day, another week. By the time we left, he was always asking us to move back home.

This year was no different, and Charlie took some lighter shifts to spend time with his grandson and give me some much-needed time to myself. When Saturday night came around, Charlie ordered me to leave the house and see my old friends. So when Alice showed up on my doorstep with a smile on her face and a dress in her hands, I felt a conspiracy coming on.

Alice was my best friend since high school, my polar opposite in terms of personality, appearance, and general approach to life. But she was a devoted friend, probably more devoted than I deserved. She had carried me through the worst of those dark months after my husband's death, and every day, she reminded me that even though he was gone, I still had my son, my friends, my family. And for that, I owed Alice Brandon my life.

"Is that a dress?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at the sight of it. She always picked out skin-tight dresses that bordered on inappropriate. But Alice knew what she was doing. She knew how to beat the homely single-mother right out of me, at least for a night.

"Why yes, it is," she smirked. "Put this on. We're going out."

"Going where?"

"To a party."

"What kind of party?"

"You ask too many questions," she scolded. "You just leave these details to me."

I rolled my eyes and took the dress, which was a deep satin blue with white lace trim. I was still mumbling my discontent about some random party when I emerged from my room, the dress grazing my knees as I walked. Alice did have a thing for this, I had to admit. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places, and it even managed to make my smallish breasts look, well, amazing.

"Lovely," Alice said with a warm, excited smile on her face. She fixed my hair and makeup, just as she had done ten years ago for our junior prom. I knew I looked different now—my hair was a little straighter, my face a little thinner, my eyes betraying the secrets of loss and despair and unwelcome experience. When I smiled, it wasn't the smile of a carefree teenager with nothing more than a silly crush on her mind. I worried about so many things now. Most of all, I worried about Jack. He was only three, and already life had taken so much from him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we piled into Alice's yellow Porsche. Yes, she owned a Porsche, thanks to her lucrative writing career. Alice had found her niche writing steamy romances, and believe me, she liked to dish out a few pointers when she had the opportunity.

"Port Angeles," she said. "The party's at the art gallery there."

"Sounds fancy."

"Well, let's hope so," she said with a smile. "I only do classy parties, you know."

"Oh, I know," I said, breaking out in a smile of my own. Alice and her classy parties. But she didn't go to them for her sake; she did it for me.

We arrived at the art gallery just after eight, along with hundreds of other people. There were greeters, caterers, photographers, and even a valet. Hundreds of people dressed in expensive black suits and silk gowns filtered through the halls, their breathless chatter mingling with the soft piano music in every room.

"Who are these people?" I asked, scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. I didn't see any, as expected. My social circle in northern Washington consisted of me, Charlie, Sue, Alice, and Jasper. Jasper was Alice's husband, and he was away on business this weekend, which was just as well. Alice didn't like Jasper interfering with our social outings; she knew I felt like the third-wheel, even though she made every effort to make him seem more like a random friend than her husband of four years.

"Mostly Seattle people in the industry," she said. By "the industry," she meant writers, editors, publishers, agents. She knew a few of them, but didn't travel in their social circles. This was just an attempt to get me out of the house and into the real world.

"Do you know anyone here?" I asked.

"Well, there is someone—oh, wait, that's my agent over there. Let's say hello—"

"Actually, I'm going to hit the bathroom," I said, doing my best to avoid Alice's agent. That lady was nuts. She had eighteen rings on her fingers and a wig that looked a little bit like a dead cat. Whenever I talked to her, I felt like she was casting some kind of spell on me.

"Okay," Alice said, as she scampered across the room. Instead of the bathroom, I headed straight for the bar. The wine was flowing freely, along with liquor, beer, and even some champagne. I settled on a gin and tonic, figuring I'd enjoy this night a lot more with some alcohol in my veins.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" asked the bartender, his voice carrying above the din of the room.

"Um, gin and tonic would be fine," I said.

"What kind of gin?"

"Anything's fine."

He nodded, then looked at the person beside me. "And for you, sir?"

"The same," he said. "But top shelf, please. And the same for the woman in blue, unless she protests."

I looked over at the sound of his voice, almost as if something had clicked in my brain. I knew it couldn't be him; there was no way a guy who dressed up as Santa for money would hang out at a swanky party like this.

But his eyes…those fiery green eyes…when he looked at me, I couldn't believe anyone else in existence could possess those same green eyes. This man's eyes pulsed with energy, the same energy I'd seen that day in the mall, and in that instant I truly believed it was him.

But it couldn't be him. This man was too beautiful, almost inhumanly so, to hide behind a Santa costume. He was young, maybe thirty or so, with a shock of bronze hair and a crooked smile, which he was giving me now. My heart stuttered and stalled and I took a step back, deciding there was no way in hell a man this fucking perfect would be smiling at me.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "You can't enjoy a gin and tonic unless it's decent gin."

"Oh," I said, my eyes darting everywhere to confirm that yes, he was indeed talking to me. "I guess not."

"You're not convinced?"

"I don't usually drink," I said, which was the truth. I didn't have the time, nor the occasion, nor the money to support a drinking habit. But when I brought the chilled glass to my lips, I remembered those late nights in college, the day I got engaged, my wedding…

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, reading the look on my face. This always happened when I thought of my husband—my smile faded, my eyes became glassy, empty. I saw it every morning when I looked in the mirror.

"No," I said. "I just…got distracted for a second."

He didn't say anything, his eyes never wavering from mine, his arm resting on the bar beside him. In that moment, for some reason I will never understand, I could feel him read the truth in my eyes. A delicate heat rose in my cheeks, and I looked down at the ice swirling in my glass.

"Well," he said. "Enjoy your evening."

He turned to walk away, which every man always did, sooner or later. But this man, with his gaze that pierced my soul, knew exactly what I was thinking within three seconds of meeting me. And he knew I would run. So he did it first.

"Wait," I said, grasping his arm before he could slip through the crowd and disappear.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should have introduced myself."

He didn't say a word. He wanted me to do this, to say something, to convince him I wasn't about to retreat into my comfortable world of solitude. And maybe he knew, even before I did, that I didn't want him to go.

"I'm Bella," I said, extending my free hand. That smile of his touched his face, and when he took my fingers in his, I found myself thinking of, well, Santa Claus. Which was ridiculous, of course. It cost $400 to get into this party. Santa probably made less than that in a week.

"Edward," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

I blushed at the sound of my name on his lips, rolling off his tongue like rain. And that smile—boyish, crooked, with a hint of mischief—almost brought me to my knees.

"You, too," I said. "What, um…what brings you to this party?"

"I work in publishing," he said. "My firm's in New York."

"New York? Then what in the world brought you here?"

"Family," he said. "Or Christmas, I guess you could say."

"You came home for Christmas?"

He nodded, but didn't seem sure quite sure of himself. His smile faded and he placed his drink on the bar.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked.

I felt my stomach flip. This man, this perfect being, wanted to take a walk with me? I felt like a giddy schoolgirl, aside from the familiar stirrings of arousal.

"Sure," I said. "Where to?"

"There is one exhibit I'd like to see," he said. "But I think it's better shared."

I followed him through the crowded entryway, down the long corridor until we reached the stairs at the end of the hall. We climbed them to the third floor, away from the music and voices and crowds, to a room that was empty aside from the paintings on the wall.

I didn't even register them at first, the array of color and faces and life, sprawled on the canvasses. This was, indeed, a special exhibit. It was the Christmas exhibit: paintings, photographs, even sculptures, depicting the one holiday I had come to hate. My gaze lingered on each one, mingling with the memories of so many Christmases gone by, frozen in time and space and someone else's vision. I felt my chest tighten, not with sadness or despair or regret, but longing. Longing for new memories, a new life. For the last three years, I had squandered my future on a past that didn't exist anymore. I had forgotten how powerful hope could be.

"Do you like Christmas, Edward?" I asked, drawing my eyes up to his. He was tall, quite a bit taller than me, even with my heels on. But I didn't feel dwarfed, or minimized. I felt protected.

"It's my favorite holiday," he said. "My family always goes all-out for Christmas."

"How so?"

He smiled, but it was sad, distant. In that moment I didn't feel like I was the only one with memories of loss, and love, and letting go.

"My grandfather always dressed up as Santa Claus, ever since I was a kid," he said, chuckling. "He loved it. God, he lived for it."

"Did he…did he look like Santa?"

He laughed at that, shaking his head as he considered the thought. "No, no," he said. "He was a thin guy, although he tried very hard to put on the pounds for the kids' sake. And every December, he grew a beard that could have passed for Santa's, if you ask me."

I smiled, thinking about all those years I'd tugged on Santa's beard. Clearly I wasn't the only one.

"And this year?" I asked. "Do you still tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

"Well," he said, straining to keep a smile on his face, "not this year. He passed away earlier this month."

"I'm so sorry," I said, feeling his shift in tone from the depths of my being. I knew the tone of grief. I understood it, perhaps better than most.

"It's okay," he said. "I think I found a way to thank him for all those years—"

"Bella! Oh my God!" Alice shrieked, the brightest smile I'd ever seen coloring her face. She threw up her hands and hugged me, which didn't surprise me since Alice always hugged me. But when she hugged Edward, my jaw dropped.

"You met Edward!" she cried, her face glowing with delight.

"Oh, um…" I stammered.

"She did," Edward said, his green eyes twinkling. "Bella was nice enough to scope out the exhibits with me."

"And you ended up here?" she asked, her eyes scanning the Christmas scenes and lights and even some holly. "You're so predictable, Edward."

"What can I say? I love Santa—"

She rolled her eyes while Edward laughed, as I tried to figure out how the hell these two knew each other. Alice knew a lot of handsome men—I would know, since she did her best to set me up with each of them—but she had never talked about an Edward before.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, grasping my wrists. "You look confused."

"Um…"

"Edward's my cousin," Alice said. "He lives in New York, so we don't see each other too often."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah, he mentioned that…"

"But he, um," she said, stumbling on her words for the first time ever. "He's here this year because of special circumstances."

"Wait, Alice, if he's your cousin…oh my God. Did your grandfather pass away, and you didn't tell me?!"

Her eyes went wide as she glanced at Edward, and then back at me. A flash of understanding crossed her features, and she sighed.

"It was a few weeks ago," she said. "I didn't want you suffering through a funeral this time of year—"

"Alice," I said, cutting her off. "You should have told me."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. You know why I didn't, though."

"I know," I sighed. "I just feel terrible. Your grandfather was always so kind to me…"

"It's okay, Bella," she said, her smile returning. "Let's talk about something a bit more upbeat, shall we? I'm just thrilled you met my cousin!"

"Yeah," I said, feeling my cheeks flush for no reason. This seemed to happen every time Edward looked at me, and it was happening now.

"Oh, shoot," she said, when the ring of her phone filled the silence. She looked at the display and rolled her eyes. "I have to run downstairs. Meet me there later?"

"Sure," I said, glancing at Edward for his reaction. Maybe he wanted to go downstairs. Maybe he was desperate to get away from me.

After she hugged us both again and flitted out of the room, Edward gestured toward a painting at the far end of the room.

"That one's my favorite," he said.

I walked toward it, studying the soft pastels of the children's faces as they played in the snow. It was a very innocent, very simple scene, like something you might see on a thousand school yards this time of year. But there was something heart-wrenching about it, something so very beautiful in its simplicity.

"I like it, too," I said.

"What do you like about it?"

I looked at the painting once more, then back at him. He had a kind, beautiful face, the kind of face you trust on instinct. I could tell this man my deepest, darkest secrets, and not only would he appreciate them, he would understand them.

"I like their faces," I said. "The children. They just seem so…happy."

"Are you happy?" he asked. But instead of lying, instead of giving him the recycled answer I gave every human being who asked, I shook my head.

"I used to be."

"And now?"

"It's harder than I thought it would be."

"You know," he said, "For someone so young, and so beautiful, it seems as though you're carrying the world on your shoulders."

"I feel like I am. I just…I don't know how to let go anymore." I glanced back at the painting, with so much happiness and promise and childhood innocence. I missed that. I missed it everyday.

"You can move on," he said, "without letting go."

"How?" I whispered.

The heat from his body was everywhere, enveloping me, warming me, drawing me in. I took a step closer, so close that I could feel his heart racing in tandem with mine.

"I don't know," he said, his voice low in his throat. "Is there any mistletoe around here?"

The nervous smile on his face surprised me, because hell, just about any woman in the place would pay good money for a kiss from this man. As I thought about that, my cheeks flushed a deep red, which made him chuckle.

"I don't think so," I said, my voice shaking, my words lodging in my throat. I was so nervous, so surprised, and so turned on. All I wanted was for him to touch me, to kiss me, to close the miniscule distance between us because doing so felt more right than anything I'd ever done.

"Can I kiss you anyway?" he asked.

When I looked up, his green eyes were blazing and his tone was anything but teasing.

He wanted me. Just as much as I wanted him…

"Bella! You guys are still here!" Alice cried, rounding the corner as I backed away from Edward. She had her creepy agent on her arm, along with a few other young, handsome men I didn't recognize. But they paled in comparison to Edward. They might as well have been invisible .

"I…um…" I stammered, looking between Edward and Alice. I couldn't read the look on Edward's face, but he seemed almost disappointed.

"Come on," she said, tugging me along. "I want you two to meet my entourage."

"That's okay, Alice," Edward said, his eyes lingering on mine before he focused his attention on her. "It's an early night for me."

"You're leaving?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said. "But maybe tomorrow we could all do dinner?"

"Yes, of course!" Alice cried, her voice so high it almost shattered an ear drum. But I had always cherished Alice's enthusiasm. It made even the most mundane things worth doing.

"Bella?" she asked. "You free tomorrow night?"

"Oh, um…" I said, racking my brain for any pockets of free time. There were none. Christmas was just a few days away, a massive shopping trip was in order, and I couldn't expect Charlie to pull babysitting duty two nights in a row.

"I don't think so," I said, my voice dropping as I admitted the inevitable. "I have a date with Jack tomorrow night."

I cursed myself at the word choice; I didn't want Edward thinking I had a date. But he didn't look surprised, nor did he seem disappointed. In fact his whole face brightened, and for a second I thought he had misunderstood me.

"Bring him," Edward said. "We'll have dinner at my parents' place. You'll make Esme's night if you bring a three-year-old—"

"But how did you know…"

"Oh, I told him," Alice said. "I might have, you know, given Edward a little bio of your life. Anyway, that's not important. Dinner tomorrow night. Be there, or I'll bring Edward over and we'll all have dinner with Charlie."

"I'll be there," I stammered, still reeling from the whole exchange. And with that, Edward wished us a good night and disappeared down the stairs.

#

Carlisle and Esme Cullen lived in Forks, as they had for decades. I'd only lived here for two years in high school, so I didn't know them well, and I certainly didn't know their two sons. According to Alice, Edward was four years older than us, and Emmett was a year older than Edward. They had both gone to Forks High, but they were in college by the time I started school. For this reason, I had somehow never met the Cullen boys.

Emmett and Edward, as it turned out, were complete opposites. Emmett was loud, boisterous, and decidedly crude, but it was more sweet than offensive. Edward, on the other hand, was quiet, reserved. But when he looked at you, spoke to you, listened to you, the rest of the world disappeared. It happened to me the second I stepped inside the door, my whole body responding to his touch as he pulled me in for a brief hug.

"It's Santa!" Jack blurted, which made Edward laugh. My face grew warm and I shook my head.

"No, Jack," I said. "That's Edward. Where did you get Santa from?"

"He has a hat on," he said, his eyes darting between us. That part was true, but I hadn't even noticed the red hat, not with Edward's green eyes staring so intently into mine. Plus there was that smile, that crooked little smile that made my nipples hard and my nether regions…Jesus. I needed some air.

"He does," I said. "I…I didn't notice. Let's, um, let's put our coats away."

"It's okay," Edward said. "I'll take them upstairs." He bent down and plopped his hat on Jack's head. Jack seemed to study it for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I like it," Jack giggled.

"Good," Edward said with a warm, amused smile. "You can be Santa for tonight."

Just then, Esme blustered into the room, looking as radiant as ever. It almost seemed as though she never aged. Neither did Carlisle, for that matter. Sure, they had a few more grey hairs and maybe an additional wrinkle or two, but if I looked that good in my fifties, I'd be one very happy woman.

As if Esme didn't have enough good qualities, she was amazing with kids. She had spent the last thirty years teaching kindergarten, and it showed. Jack took to her immediately, following her into the kitchen while Edward took our coats.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Another escape to the third floor?" I retorted, a little smirk on my lips.

He smiled. "How'd you guess?"

#

Edward didn't try to kiss me that night, nor did he make any references to the previous evening. I began to wonder if he thought he had made a mistake, if he realized he didn't want to get involved with a single mother. Then again, "getting involved" with me was impractical on every level. He lived in New York, probably in a very fancy, very expensive apartment, and I was barely making ends meet working two jobs in Seattle. I had a college degree, but that didn't even matter in this job market. I needed to pay the bills, and with a little boy to support, one job didn't cut it.

But Edward didn't avoid Jack like most men did. He talked to him all night, played with him, treated him like a little man instead of a three-year-old. And I realized for the thousandth time that my son needed a father. But thinking about Edward that way—about anyone that way, really—just wasn't fair. It was foolish. I put the thought out of my head and busied myself with a conversation about Christmas-themed porn with Emmett.

We stayed until just after ten, an hour after Jack had dozed off on the sofa. I thanked everyone for a lovely evening, which it was, in every way. Well, except for Edward's mixed signals. At this point, I had absolutely no idea what he was thinking.

They all walked me to the door, and after it closed behind me, I carried Jack in my arms toward the car. It was a blustery night, with little pelts of ice prickling my skin. I shivered as I placed Jack in the car seat, and almost screamed when I collided with Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, almost in a whisper. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, you didn't," I said. "I just…I wasn't paying attention, I guess."

"I wanted to thank you again for coming."

"You're welcome," I said, forcing a smile. Disappointment was swirling in my head, but I tried to ignore it. I really was a charity case. A woman with two jobs, one son, and zero prospects. I wasn't exactly a hot commodity.

"Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked, my teeth chattering in the cold. I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around me, to breathe me in, to whisper in my ear that he didn't want me to go. But my life didn't work like that because my life wasn't a fairy tale.

"I wish…" he began.

"You wish what?"

"I wish I had more time with you."

I sighed. Reality was setting in. And reality was never kind, never optimistic. "Why? Alice has told me all about you, Edward. I know how successful you are, how different your life is in New York—"

"And why does that matter?"

I shrugged, blew out a breath through my teeth. It sounded almost like a hiss, and I knew I was angry. Not angry at him, but at life, and circumstances, and Christmas. I really hated Christmas.

"Because it does," I said. "Anyway, I have to go. Have a merry Christmas, Edward."

A flash of something—regret maybe, or even hurt—darkened his features. But he managed a smile, a different kind of smile, and opened the door for me.

"You, too, Bella," he said. "Merry Christmas."

#

Christmas was a mere five days away, and I spent the next few days hoping Jack would forget about seeing Santa again at the Port Angeles Mall. But he kept talking about it as the days passed, and not just to me, but to anyone who would listen. This included Alice, who made it quite clear to me that my dismissal of Edward was a raging mistake. And yes, it probably was. My lady parts would never forgive me, that was for sure. Now that I remembered what lust felt like, it was hard to make those instincts go away.

But none of that mattered, because in five days, Jack and I would go home to Seattle and Edward would fly home to New York. Our normal lives would resume, and these few days would just be a blip in the radar of my uneventful life. It didn't matter that I hated this plan. I didn't have a choice.

Two days before Christmas, when Jack's whining hit a fever pitch, I caved. It was a clear but frigid Tuesday, and both our cheeks were a raw, vibrant red by the time we made it across the parking lot into the mall. Mass chaos had infiltrated the long corridors, and we stood in line for three hours before that ridiculous little elf beckoned us to Santa's lap.

This time, though, I didn't look at Santa or the elves or anything else. I kept my eyes focused on my son, listening as he talked and laughed and smiled, never once mentioning what he wanted for Christmas. When the conversation ended and I tried to tear Jack away from his new best friend, Santa reached out, grazing my bare skin with his fingers.

"Bella," he said, the heat from his skin prickling my nerves, humming through my veins. My breath hitched in my throat, and it was loud and obvious and embarrassing, but if he noticed, I couldn't tell.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

I tried with everything I had not to look at him, because if I saw those searing green eyes staring back at me, I'd stay here forever. And I couldn't stay. I had to go. He had to go. We led separate lives, and even Santa Claus couldn't change that.

"Bella," he said, my name slipping from his lips like music. It broke me, and I looked up, meeting his gaze and knowing, in that instant, I was a fool for pushing away the one man who had brought me back to life.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered.

"Tell him, Mommy," Jack said. "I told him what I wanted. If you don't tell him, you won't get any presents."

I shook my head, summoning what little strength I had left to go home, forget about all those hopes and dreams, and celebrate a holiday that had always disappointed me.

"I want it all," I whispered, never meeting his gaze.

#

When I woke up the next morning on Christmas Eve, the skies were a dark, billowy grey, thick with snow. It started falling a few hours later, a dense, raging white that coated everything in sight. Fortunately, I had finished my shopping lists yesterday, so I didn't need to leave the house.

Jack, Alice, Jasper and I spent the morning decorating the Christmas tree, which we always let go until the last minute. I wouldn't have done it at all, if it weren't for him. Jack deserved a Christmas tree. And he deserved every gift in the world, if only I had the means of giving it to him.

"Mommy," he said, after he'd stepped on his fifth ornament. "Why didn't you tell Santa what you wanted?"

My chest tightened with regret I shouldn't feel, but couldn't seem to push away. "Because I have everything I want."

"No, you don't."

I almost choked on a candy cane. Was my three-year-old really that intuitive? Alice looked at us both with a curious expression on her face, but didn't say a word.

"Of course I do. I have you, and Charlie, and a nice, warm house…"

"I think you should tell Santa what you want," he said, his voice steady and firm. It took me by surprise, the sheer conviction in his tone. I sat down on the couch and pulled him into my lap.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told Santa what I wanted, but I don't want anything unless you tell him, too."

"I think Santa already went home—"

"No, he's still there. He told me. Go, Mommy."

"Go where, sweetie?"

"Go see Santa."

This was pretty shameful, my son's ability to wear me down like this. It didn't help that Alice was also standing by the tree, eyeing me like a hawk, nodding with each word my son said.

"Alice—"

"I didn't say anything," she said. "But Jack has a point."

I stood up, feeling the heaviness of both their eyes on me as I paced across the room. This was insane. Driving all that way in a snow storm, just because my son wanted me to talk to Santa? I was a grown woman; I couldn't stand in line and sit on Santa's lap…

"Mommy," Jack begged. "Please."

Alice smiled. "I'm with him," she said.

"This is insane," I protested.

"I think it's the most sane thing you've done in a while," Alice countered.

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point.

#

The grey morning had morphed into a thick, menacing white-out, which gave my truck some serious trouble on the road to Port Angles. It took me three hours to get there, and my heart sank at the sight of an empty, snow-ridden parking lot. The mall didn't even look open.

I was too late.

I leaned back in my seat, and my teeth started chattering just a few seconds after I turned off the heater. I pulled my coat up around my neck, and shoved my hands in my pockets. The tears felt warm on my face, warmer than I expected on such a cold, windswept afternoon. So warm, in fact, that I stopped shivering and climbed out of the truck.

I don't know what compelled me to walk toward those front doors. The glass was misty, clouded, a sign of the temperature difference between the blustery outside and the warm interior. When I tried the door, it didn't open. It clanged against the lock, the sound rattling in my ears like cold metal.

The house was dark by the time I got home.

#

Charlie and Jack were spending the night at Sue's house to give me some time to get things in order for Christmas morning, which was just as well. I was exhausted, but even more than that, I was furious at myself for indulging in such a silly whim. Those fake Santas didn't even work on Christmas Eve, at least not the ones in malls. Why hadn't I thought about this six hours ago?

I walked up to my room, where I'd hidden all of Jack's gifts and most of Charlie's. I hadn't wrapped them, yet; I always left the wrapping until the last minute, along with the stocking stuffers and milk and cookies and everything else my parents had always done for me growing up. One day, Jack would remember these things, too. He would do them for his own kids, and in that way, I knew I was doing something right.

It took me an hour to wrap the presents, while the snow raged outside and the night settled into a still, peaceful silence. When I was finished, I loaded the presents into my arms and began the trek down the stairs, my feet padding along the carpet. Something felt different, although nothing about this house, this night, this place had really changed. It was almost like waking up from a dream you can't remember, but you know it meant something. You know, because you had woken up with a smile on your face and a lightness in your heart that wasn't there before.

I felt this way now as I walked down the stairs, balancing the gifts as I went. But they all crashed to the floor anyway the second I saw him standing there, that silly red hat on his head, a worried expression on his face.

"I didn't see your dad's car and I was worried…Alice let me in because she said you were here…I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have called…" he stammered.

I didn't hesitate this time. I didn't wait, didn't reconsider, didn't try to talk myself out of something I had desperately wanted since the moment I looked into those same green eyes the day we met. I ran towards him, his strong arms hoisting me around his waist as he kissed me with a very raw, very real desire that brought me back to life.

It was, in so many ways, like being kissed for the very first time.

"Bella," he whispered, trailing kisses along the length of my jaw, his breath hot in my ear. A delicious chill ran down my spine as he whispered my name over and over and over again, needing me and me alone. I gasped as he ran his fingers beneath the hem of my shirt, teasing my bare skin. It had been so long. So very, very long…

But then he broke the kiss, his breathing heavy, his eyes panicked. He took a step back and seemed to lose his voice.

"Don't go," I said, reclaiming the distance between us. I took a step toward him, fingering the buttons on his shirt as I ran my knuckles down his chest. He took a sharp breath, his arousal as obvious as my own. When I took another step toward him, I could feel it against my stomach. He took an even sharper breath, which made me smile.

"I should have kissed you that first night," he said, his voice rough. "Fuck, I should have kissed you ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?"

"I came home from college one Christmas," he said. "And I saw you at the hospital with your dad."

I winced. God, how embarrassing. I had tripped on a power cord that year and landed in the Christmas tree and needed a few stitches to fix the damage…

"That wasn't my best moment," I said, and he smiled.

"You were beautiful then," he said. "And now…I don't even know what to say, Bella. I don't deserve you."

The blush rising in my cheeks spread all the way to my collarbones, warming the blood in my veins. He traced his fingers along my shoulders, which he followed with a trail of soft, lingering kisses on my bare skin.

"Every time you blush," he said, "I want to do that."

"Then I'll blush more often," I breathed.

The conversation stalled after that, as Edward continued his trail of kisses back up my neck, lingering on my jaw, before ravishing me once again with a deep, urgent kiss that made my head spin. I felt my knees buckle and he followed me down to the floor, hovering over me on the thick carpet beneath the tree. I couldn't help but smile at the sheer cliché of the whole scene, but fuck, I didn't care. And judging by the massive bulge in his pants and the urgency of his hands, he didn't either.

Whatever hesitancy Edward felt when he walked in here disappeared as I undid the buttons on his shirt, letting it flutter to the floor with a breath of air. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and it landed on the tree like a drape. We both smiled at that, but only for a second before he kissed me again, his fingers wandering to the hem of my shirt. And then he sat up, worried, his eyes wide.

"Shit," he said. "Is Jack okay? Could he come downstairs?"

"No," I said, chuckling at the look of horror on his face. "He's with Charlie and Sue tonight."

"Oh," he said, relief washing over his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said, pulling him down toward me. "I'm _very_ okay."

He leaned closer, bringing his lips to my ear. His warm breath made my whole body shudder with anticipation, and when he spoke, I could feel myself unraveling.

"What do you want for Christmas, Bella?" he asked.

"You," I gasped, not hesitating this time. Never again would I hesitate. I wanted Edward Cullen. I wanted to be with him, date him, know him. One day, I wanted to love him.

"Would it be cheesy," he asked, "if I said I wanted the same thing?"

"No," I breathed, smiling against his lips as he kissed me softly, lovingly, like two people who had known each other for a very long time.

I reached down for the hem of my shirt, which he pulled above my head as I rocked my hips into his. He hissed through his teeth, then grasped my waist as he pulled me closer. I yanked his belt from his pants, and within a few seconds we were both down to the bare essentials. All my life, I'd felt self-conscious like this, so exposed, but not with him. With Edward, I felt respected, admired, even coveted. The way his eyes took in my body, I could see how much he wanted me, and probably had since that miserable night in Forks Hospital.

"Bella," he growled, as his fingers grazed the skin on my legs, lingering at the edge of the fabric so I was aching with need. He took his sweet time teasing me, until he slipped them off in one swift movement and grazed my clit with his knuckles. I bucked my hips into his hard, massive cock, realizing in a truly sobering moment that I hadn't had an orgasm in three long years.

He groaned at the contact, teasing my entrance with his fingers. "You're so fucking wet, Bella. Do you want me? Do you feel how much I want you?"

"Yes," I gasped, arching my back as he trailed hot, wet kisses along my breasts, teasing my nipples with his teeth as his fingers worked my clit. I was already close. With each pass of his fingers, I knew I wasn't going to last another minute.

I came just seconds later, breathing his name as the most intense orgasm of my twenty-six years rocked through me. Wave after wave of pleasure radiated to the very tips of my fingers, and it was a solid minute before the haze of such a glorious release faded away. I pulled Edward down to me, kissing him hard and deep, before pulling his boxers down his legs.

"Fuck," he rasped, as I stroked the length of him with my hand. He was thick and huge and very hard, so hard that within a few seconds, I could feel a second wave of arousal seeping down my legs. "I want you, Bella. I've wanted you for ten long years."

"You have me," I breathed, my words catching in my throat as he pushed himself inside of me. He hesitated at first, gauging my reaction, but fuck, I needed this. I arched my hips into his, savoring the feel of him so completely inside me. His thrusts at first were slow, deep, and patient, his pace increasing as I responded to so many years of unfulfilled desire. Our bodies fit together, moved together, and in that instant I felt as though I had spent my whole life looking for him, and only him.

I could feel a second wave coming, rising, pushing me over the edge. I knew he could feel it, too, his pace increasing as my muscles tightened and my cries became choked, desperate whimpers for release.

"Come for me," he murmured, the words falling from his lips like a soft plea, and I did just that. He came moments later, spilling into me with a hot, pulsing rush, and it took us both a few minutes to open our eyes and realize what the hell had just happened.

"Come here," he said, pulling me into him. We were both lying on our sides, our bare skin gently illuminated by the white lights of the Christmas tree. He brushed a wayward strand of hair from my face, a gesture so simple, but so meaningful, that it made my heart ache for him.

"Don't go," I whispered. "I know it's selfish and stupid and unrealistic, but I don't want you to go back to New York."

"I'm not," he said, trailing his thumb down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he brushed the tears away with his fingers.

"You're not?"

"I'm moving to Seattle," he said. "For good."

"But…why?"

"Because this is my home, Bella," he said. "Living so far away from family…it does something to your soul."

I nodded, my gaze dropping to the floor as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his face in my hair, his breath warm against my ear.

"Do you know what your son told me he wanted for Christmas?" he asked.

I had thought about it, of course, over the last few days. I'd just assumed it was a toy, or a game, or something any typical little boy would want. But I knew my son. I knew now what he wanted, what he saw that day that I had missed.

"He wanted me to kiss you," he said, as he stroked my hair. "He must really like that Christmas carol."

"Well," I whispered, smiling at the crooked grin on his face, and the sincerity in his eyes. "He's not the only one."


	23. Santa Baby

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Forks1, Katydid, and JennieSmith for letting me bore you with my incessant story ideas! Thanks to Twilightened for being my beta-extraordinaire!

_**Fade to Black**_**, **my first novel **is on sale now! **Please check out www . MorganKearns . com for more information.

…now on to the story!

* * *

Santa Baby_ by Heartbroken1_

Bella Swan

"Alice, this is ridiculous." I got out the car and held on to the door to keep from slipping on the ice. "I haven't sat on Santa's lap since I was a little girl."

"Humor me, will you?" Alice gracefully flitted around the car, threaded her arm through mine, and tugged me into the mall.

We'd driven to Port Angeles for no other reason, it seemed, than to park my butt on the fat man's large lap. It was snowing, again, and I was tired of being cold. Not that I complained when Edward showed up to snuggle me at night. I loved that kind of chill.

It was the wild whipping arctic wind that had me hunkered down into my heavy coat that I despised. Pulling the collar up tighter around my neck, I shivered as we sloshed through the icy, mushy mess of the parking lot.

The doors opened and a warm whoosh hit me in the face. I breathed deep, allowing myself to relax my grip on the collar. Santa sat in front of his fake little cottage, directly in front of us. The line of clamoring children didn't do much to calm my irritation. I didn't like the idea of standing in line to 'humor' Alice, and I liked it even less knowing it would be amongst miniature people, who only their parents adored. One munchkin sneezed and green oozed out of his nose for a moment before the little darling snorted it back into his nostrils.

Bile hit the back of my throat and I choked it down with a coughing gag, wishing I had some hand sanitizer in my pocket. "Seriously, Alice, I don't want to do this." I turned to leave the line but Alice's lightning quick reflexes stopped me.

Her golden eyes flashed as she smiled. "Seriously, Bella, I thought you weren't quite so uptight."

I rolled my eyes and shifted from one anxious foot to the other. I couldn't figure out why she was so hell bent on making me do this. I'd experienced this particular activity at least a dozen times already. There was no need to add it to the plethora of things to accomplish before I became a vampire.

A loud rolling giggle bounced around the air and all eyes darted to where a blond-haired, blue-eyed elf—not a real elf, of course, but the size zero girl was dressed like one—was laughing her head off. She leaned in close to 'Santa' and whispered something in his ear. Color rose in her cheeks as she laughed again. I wished I could have seen the face under all the white fluff to see how the man was reacting to her advances. His uncomfortable shift away from her gave me a pretty good idea of what his face might look like.

The mother in line ahead of us snorted disapprovingly then turned to glare at us. "I suppose you've heard about the hot Santa Claus too, huh? You teenage floosies really need to just get a grip. He probably has an even hotter girlfriend. Did you ever think of that?"

"Hot Santa?" I asked, lifting a brow at Alice. "What do you know about the 'hot Santa'?"

Her face had never looked so innocently guilty. "Pshaw!"

"Does he know? Did he ask you to bring me down here?" I narrowed me eyes at her and refused to let her break eye contact.

She offered a minute nod in response to my questions. I glanced back at Edward, who was all stuffed and fluffed. I had a pretty good idea of what he had in mind when he'd wanted my presence at his dress-up party, and I was going to throw a wrench in it.

"You need to go. Right now, Alice." I used my hands to shoo her away.

Her eyes widened in panic. "You have to…"

"Believe me…I have no intention of leaving," I assured her. "I am going to sit on my Santa's lap."

She closed her eyes and when they flicked open she laughed, a soft tinkling sound. "You are evil, Bella Swan. Call me when you're ready to go home." And then she was gone.

Overhead, Christmas songs played; Jingles Bells floating into Chestnuts Roasting shifting into Santa Baby. I smiled and waited; took off my coat, hung it over my arm, bit my lip, tried not to touch anything that tiny fingers may have brushed, and made my plans.

Booger Boy climbed onto Edward's lap and began relaying a list that if it'd been written down would easily have been a mile long. Geez! The kid requested an iPod, an X-Box, a truck… "You know the motor one that I can ride in and really drive." Santa nodded, trying to pry the pushy kid off his lap. "And a pony. You can't forget the pony."

"I'm sure you'll be happy with the gifts under your tree, little boy," Edward told him in a deep 'Santa Claus' voice. "Now, you have to be a good boy."

"Oh, I will," the brat promised.

Santa Edward gave him a pat on the shoulder and elf-girl gave him a candy cane. It was then my turn. Edward looked up at me and his eyes twinkled with recognition. His smile spread wide, gleaming beneath the mustache and beard. "Well, hello there," he said, holding out his hand. "It's always a pleasure to meet a pretty girl."

"Thank you." I sat down on his knee and slid to the upper part of his thigh, placing my hand dangerously close to his intimate area.

He groaned and his eyes drifted closed as he fought for control. "Um, yeah, careful there…" His voice was deep, throaty, husky.

"Would you like a picture with Santa?" asked another brunette elf.

"Oh, yes, I want to remember making this request," I told them, running my fingers lightly over his sensitive region before covering his mounting frustration with my rump.

After the camera flashed, I turned again, grinding myself against him. Too bad we weren't in a place where I could take advantage of his lack of self control. I could feel it straining to get out. He shifted under me and I matched him to keep myself perched directly over his growing problem. He cleared his throat.

"What is it that a pretty girl like you would like for Christmas?" he groaned when I drove my hip deeper into his lap.

"Well, I've given my Christmas wish a lot of thought."

"Have you now?" he sounded so eager, probably because I'd refused to give him, or any of the other Cullen's, any idea of what I might want. Doing so, would mean that everything on the frickin' list would show up under the tree.

"Yes, there is something that I really want. Badly." My heart was thudding hard in my chest. Could I really go through with this? He certainly deserved it, after trying to trick me into giving him ideas for Christmas gifts.

"Hmm?" he grunted. "What can Santa bring you?"

"I'd like a man," I blurted. He literally jumped under me, and I knew I'd made a direct hit. He was definitely listening now. I leaned in to whisper breathily in his ear. "Yes, I'd really like a man."

"And what kind of man would you like?" His strong Santa voice was now no more than a pathetic, needy whisper.

"Well—" I blew in his ear and felt it against my bottom. "—I'd like a man to sleep next to me every night."

"Um hum."

"A man to keep me _warm_."

His hands tightened on the hard wood of the chair handles. "Really?" he growled.

I nodded. "Yes, a big, strong man, who will wrap me in his arms and keep me toasty warm at night. One who likes to sleep skin to skin and use his _assets _on me. A lot."

"I'll see what I can do about that," he spat, standing so quickly he nearly dumped me in the floor. "Santa needs a minute," he told the gawking elves and stormed off through the flock of people, toward the food court.

Not exactly the reaction I'd thought I'd get. _Well, hell!_ Instead of messing with him, I was now on my way to do damage control. I sucked in a breath, tried to relax and pushed through the swinging doors into what was a short corridor. There were three doors; one labeled men, one labeled women, and one labeled exit.

I walked right into the men's dressing room. Edward jumped where he sat on the bench. His hands froze then quickly rearranged his fly. With a panicked expression on his face, he turned toward the lockers in an attempt to hide what he'd been doing.

_Here Comes Santa Claus. Here Comes Santa Claus_, my thoughts sang.

I was struck with a sudden overwhelming sense of satisfaction and a cheesy smile spread across my face. I had driven him to this, driven him to the need for a release. A release I would give him, since I'd interrupted him doing it himself.

With a flip of the lock, we were alone. "Why'd you storm off like that? I wasn't finished giving you my list."

"I was finished taking it," he said without looking up, his hands conspicuously over his crotch.

I moved until I stood directly in front of him. Reaching out, I whipped the hat—and wig—from his head, exposing bronze hair that was mashed down. Curling my fingers around the beard, I pulled and it dangled from my fingers.

"Did you really think I didn't know it was you?" He didn't look up or respond, so I dropped down onto my haunches and looked up into his beautiful face. His eyes were closed tight, his expression drawn. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "Really, Edward, did you think I wouldn't realize that you were the man behind the beard? I love you. I would know you anywhere."

His eyes slowly opened and he glared down at me. "Part of me hoped you knew. The way you—" He readjusted the red velvet over his groin. He cleared his throat. "—_teased_ me. I hoped that you wouldn't do that to just any old man in red. It was your words, your request that bothered me."

"My request…for a man?"

"Yes," he answered, closing his eyes as though he were in pain. "I thought you had one already," he whispered.

I couldn't help the giggle that burst out.

Instead of laughing with me though, he glared. He stood and slammed his fist into a locker. The loud bang caused me to jump. Edward had a temper, that wasn't a surprise. It was his sudden explosion, and the dented metal, that had me taking a step back.

"Dammit, Bella. I know I'm not good for you. I fought my feelings so long and hard, fought them until I couldn't do it anymore. The months spent away from you nearly killed me, and I vowed to always keep you protected. When you requested a man to keep you _warm_, it was really hard to hear."

"_You_, you idiot! I was referring to you. _You_ warm me in ways I've only dreamed of." I stepped close to him and flattened my hands over the expanse of his back. "Dreamed…because you refuse to warm me from the inside out." He tensed under my touch. "Why _did_ you walk away from me, Santa?"

He leaned forward and rested his head on the gray metal, but didn't answer.

"How upset were you?" I pressed. His shirt expanded with a deep breath. "Were you just frustrated or…"

"No, I was pissed." He whirled around, his hands gripping my upper arms. His grasp was harder than he'd meant and I knew there would be bruises. Bruises I would never let him see. "It kills me to not be able to be with you. Surely you could feel—" He groaned. "I nearly embarrassed myself."

A smile lifted the corners of my lips and I stretched up to press them to his mouth. "We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

My shaky fingers fumbled with the large white button, pushing and pulling them through the red velvet. Underneath, a white tank top hugged the definition of his muscular chest. I moved my hands up and over his shoulders, guiding the heavy jacket off of his body. He warned me with his eyes, but didn't make a move to stop me.

Eagerly, I released the tank top from the red velvet pants, tugging it out, then lifting it up and over his head. I loved his body, and hoped that this time he wouldn't stop me from worshiping it. I kept my eyes on his. Breath moved in and out of my lungs in short bursts. My heart pounded so hard it actually hurt. I'd wanted this for so long and I wasn't going to let him stop it.

Running my hands down his sides, I eased my fingers between the waistband and his skin. He sucked in a breath. It hissed through his teeth. And he closed his eyes, as if he were savoring the sensations. When I pushed them down, his eyes shot open wild with panic. He took me by the wrists.

"Bella, we can't," he croaked. His voice was strangled with need. A need I understood.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, we can."

He shook his head, closed his eyes. The inner battle was waging. He wanted this as badly as I did, and I stood silent in front of him, unwilling to even breathe. I didn't want to tip the scales. When his grip loosened without a word, I took it as approval and went for the gold.

His member was ready—long, hard, thick—in my hand. I stroked him slowly, thoroughly. He felt so good, soft like the velvet I'd just taken off him. I dropped to my knees and kissed the tip of him.

He jerked, in more places than one. "Bella," he groaned. Not wanting to be told to stop, I took him in my mouth. His long fingers curled into my hair and tugged gently. "I can't. You have to stop."

"But…"

He cut off my protests by pulling me up, against him. Our mouths collided.

"I don't want to lose myself with you for the first time that way." One second I was dressed, the next I was standing before him in nothing but my bra and panties. He smiled devilishly. "You are so amazing." Cold fingers stroked the side of my neck, across my collar bone, down my chest, coming to rest in the valley between my breasts.

I'd heard once that there wasn't a man alive who could 'resist a pair a tits'—working with Mike at Newton's had had its positives—and I reached my arms around to pop the clasp on my white satin prison.

Edward's eyes immediately went to the small pink tipped mountains I'd revealed. He took one in his palm, and sucked the other pert tip into his mouth. The cool, wet cavern caused goose bumps to break out on every inch of my skin. I shivered and he stopped. I weaved my fingers into his hair and held him to me.

"Don't stop." I arched my back, sending my breasts further into his mouth. His tongue flicked my nipple and my knees crumbled. His arms tightened around me, the only thing keeping me upright. Cool lips moved up my chest and fastened lightly on my neck. His teeth grazed over the skin and part of me wondered if he would resist the urge to bite me.

"Not today," he murmured, licking a trail from carotid to lobe. "I've got other plans for today."

He lowered me to the floor and covered me with his body. He was large and heavy and cold. Exactly what I craved. His golden eyes darkened with desire as he paused, hovering above me on his strong arms.

I eased my fingers over to grasp hold of his strong shoulders. I pulled him down, kissing him hard on the mouth. I traced his lips with my tongue, wanting to penetrate his mouth but resisted. One touch of those razor sharp teeth would have sent us into a deep freeze.

Despite the temperature of his skin, my entire body was on fire. I was quickly losing all ability to think. Edward was very talented. Every move, every touch sent me deeper into an inescapable pit of insane desire. The only thing my senses knew was that my body needed him, all of him. Now.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled his throbbing groin to the satin of my panties. He rubbed himself against me, increasing his speed, perfecting his rhythm. I was close. So very close. Just a few more…

Edward's mouth muffled the scream of ecstasy as it ripped from my throat. As I panted under him, he smiled. He ran a finger down my cheek, looking at me with complete adoration in his eyes. My love for him grew in that moment and I wanted desperately to finish this, to completely give all of myself to him and take all of him in return.

A loud thud resonated through the door followed immediately by an even louder yell. "Ow! Who the hell locked the door?" Mike pounded, cursing. The idiot had probably walked right into it. The thought of him smacking that perfectly straight nose of his into the door that refused to move was entertaining—at another time.

Edward groaned and tried to pull away.

"Didn't you hear him coming?" I asked, holding him tight against me.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I was a little preoccupied." He kissed me on the mouth, on the cheek, on the forehead. "We will finish this."

My head fell back against the floor in frustration, a cracking sound made Edward's eyes go wide. I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I know the first thing I'm going to do after you change me."

He raised a brow, amused. "What's that, love?"

"I'm going to kill Mike Newton."

* * *

Author's Note:_**Fade to Black**_,my first novel,** is on sale now. **Please check out www . MorganKearns . com for more information.


	24. Free Fall

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Liz (spykid18) and this is my little contribution to the Countdown to Christmas series.**

**Just a small bit of information- everyone is human. A little removed from the actual story, yes, but I find it more fun to write :-) I hope you like it!**

**Free Fall**

It was a particularly dry winter. Nearly done with November and not a flake of snow had fallen. The residents of Forks, Washington found this particularly ironic. While not known for terribly snowy winters, the residents of Forks were still accustomed to a rather wet existence. Temperatures rarely dipped below thirty and they would be bogged down by rain, it occasionally leaving raised frozen droplets on the hoods of their cars.

Since the beginning of November, however, the town had been completely dry. There was no snow, rain, nothing but a cloudy sky and low temperatures.

Weather was the last thing on Edward and Bella Cullen's mind. As they sat in the doctor's office, Bella nervously flipping through a Parenting magazine as Edward repeatedly checked his watch, weather was far, far from their minds.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Edward mumbled, checking his watch for what must have been the eighth time. Bella looked up from the magazine and tensely told him, "I'm sure we're next." The hand she laid on his arm trembled.

A nurse entered the waiting room and Bella felt Edward straighten up beside her. When the nurse asked for someone else he slouched again.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "we're next."

She tried to ignore his poor mood, returning her attention to the magazine. She flipped through the pages methodically, her eyes not really catching anything on the pages. Her mind was racing, moving too quickly for her to catch any single thought. It was more fragments, phrases and images that held such a cold clutch on her heart that she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She knew the feeling, knew it far too well.

Fear.

It was ice-cold fear, a fear so real that she could feel its burning fingers spreading over her entire body. She turned the page again and found herself gazing at a picture of a newborn. It accompanied some article about breastfeeding but she hardly glanced at the text. She just stared at the picture. The small mouth pulled open into a yawn. The wrinkled fingers softly curled. The-

The magazine fell from her hands.

"Shit," she murmured sharply, bending over to pick it up. Edward reached it first, though, pulling it up with his finger saving the page. He glanced at the page.

"Bella," he said softly. She wiped at her eyes and he laid a warm hand n her knee. In the same voice he told her, "Everything will be okay."

"We did everything right," she said. "I took the right vitamins. I gave up coffee. You were reading the books. We did everything right."

"I know," he said. "I know."

"Maybe I should have read books, too. I just thought we had more time. I thought-"

He effectively stopped her with a gentle squeeze of her knee. She covered her hand with his and he grasped it tightly.

"We're going to be okay," he told her.

She almost believed him.

The nurse returned and this time she was there for them. They rose from their seats, his hand holding hers firmly, and they followed her to an examination room. Bella felt the familiar turn of her stomach as the nurse asked her to sit on the paper covered chair. She hated hospitals. Everything looked too sterile, too pristine. The antiseptic smell seemed to stick in her nose for days.

"At least you don't have to wear a gown this time," Edward offered with a small smile. "Not that I minded, of course. I always got a nice view."

"Yeah, so did Dr. Thomas," she answered. "You know, the nice stirrups and all." She swallowed hard. "It's only results this time."

Edward nodded. "Only results."

A silence fell between them. She sat on the cold paper, staring blankly at the ordered jars of swabs and tongue suppressors. He was probably glancing at his watch. He did that often since everything happened. It was as if he was hoping the hand would turn itself around, move all the way back to when they were complete. To when they were happy.

The silence was broken by Dr. Thomas. He walked into the room, Bella's chart securely under his arm. The tension in the room seemed to lift, despite the frightening truths securely pressed to his side.

"Please, sit down," he told Edward kindly, offering him a comforting smile. Dr. Thomas was just shy of forty and his hair had that quality that all those "touch of gray" adds touted. He had a genuinely kind face, something Bella had picked up on when they first met. She had thought it would be a nice face to deliver good news. In the past few months, Bella discovered the irony of her logic.

"How have you been feeling?" Dr. Thomas asked Bella.

"Fine, I guess."

"Have you been eating well, like I asked?"

She nodded, remembering how she had given up her beloved Fritos for good. Gone, too, were her prized skittles and Drumsticks. She could still feel the chocolate filled cone on her tongue.

"How have your periods been?"

It occurred to Bella that in any other situation this question would have been uncomfortable in front of Edward, but they all knew that they had been through enough together to warrant the simple question. They had gone to hell and back together, nothing surprised them now.

"They're regular again," Bella told him, feeling hope creep into her voice.

Dr. Thomas didn't do as much as crack a smile, and that is when she knew something was wrong. She looked down at her feet, unable to look into his pitying eyes. Those same eyes had seen her at her absolute worst, her ultimate low. She couldn't look at them now. Not when she was beginning to have hope.

"I studied your test results," he began and she moved her head up and down nervously. "And as your physician, I must express my concern with any pregnancy in the near future. Your miscarriage was only three months ago."

Images of a still photo flashed in her mind, the memory of her clutching Edward's hand as the midwife told her to give one last push. Tears staining her sallow cheeks.

"If you were to get pregnant, Bella, the odds of another miscarriage would be very high."

His words deflated any hope she had and she picked anxiously at the material of her shirt. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and she bitterly wiped them away.

"And that is if you even _do_ conceive again. Your body is very fragile right now, Bella. It may take some time for it to recover."

"What are my chances?" Her voice came out harder than she intended but his face did not change.

"There were complications with the miscarriage, Bella. Your body went through a terrible shock."

"What are my chances of having another baby?"

His eyes were dark. "Low, Bella. Your chances are low."

EBEBEBEBEB

Neither of them spoke on the ride home. The radio played into the silence, a jaunty version of _Jingle Bells_ filling the distance between them. They both knew they should be talking. That's what all those damn magazines that she read said. A husband and wife should talk.

Especially after tragedy.

The problem was, they had nothing left to say. After the miscarriage they had talked, yelled, cried. They had done everything and anything, working through their grief in the only way they knew how.

She had blamed herself immediately. It had to be _her_ fault. She didn't do something right. She was up too much. Or she wasn't up enough. She couldn't understand how something inside of her could be taken away without her consent. It was incomprehensible. Reprehensible.

And she repeated over and over that she only had herself to blame.

Edward retreated into his own despair. If Bella was floundering in her self-flogging, Edward's was insurmountably worse. Bella had been the ignorant victim. He was not.

He was a doctor. He should have known something was wrong. He should have been able to stop it, stop the pain.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

So, in the silence of the car, they fell deeper into the recesses of their minds. She thought vaguely of all the clothes she had bought before. It was a jumble of little socks and blankets, soft and supple.

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle all the way_

His hands clenched the steering wheel tightly.

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

The road opened up before them.

_Hey!_

Edward slammed on his breaks.

A deer with white spots like snow on its fur had bolted out into the road. The animal was mere inches from ramming into the car. Bella could swear she had heard the car brush its fur. It was a male, she had seen that much from its large antlers.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked immediately, his hand blindly groping for hers. She took a hold of it and nodded, not realizing until that moment that she hadn't been breathing.

She took a deep breath. And another.

"Damn deer," he muttered. "It came out of nowhere."

"He didn't hit the car, did he?"

Edward shook his head. "It was close, though."

Cars had begun to line up behind them and one a few spaces back began to blare their horn. Bella glanced back quickly and said, "I think we'd better move. Looks like it's pretty stopped up behind us."

He nodded and pressed his foot to the gas. He approached a light and moved into the turning lane. It wasn't until he absentmindedly flicked the turn signal-and missed-did he realize he was shaking.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Alice had not wanted to tell her brother. It had only been four months now, and she hardly thought that was enough time to be close to okay, but it ended up slipping out anyway. Alice tended to do that.

Let things slip.

It slipped out over lunch at Corner Bakery. She was absentmindedly tearing off a piece of bread when she said, "Jasper just got this amazing wine from a client, a holiday gift, you know. Anyway, he got this expensive wine and it sucks _ass_ that I can't have any."

She regretted saying it the moment it left her mouth.

"You're pregnant," Edward had said, his voice low. He tried to smile, even she could see that, but it didn't do much to soothe her.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" He had asked, his face regaining color.

"Well, with everything that's happened. I just thought…."

"I'm happy for you," he told her resolutely. He reached across the table and took her head, giving it a warm squeeze. "I can't believe it. My baby sister is having a baby of her own."

She laughed, partly in relief. He seemed genuinely happy now that the shock wore off. He asked her about when she found out, how Jasper responded when he found out. The questions came easily to him, but she could tell that her answers did not. His face became pained when she told him of Jasper's reaction. No doubt, he was remembering his own.

And indeed, he was.

He remembered that he had picked Bella up and spun her around. He'd put her down when she'd teased him for making the baby dizzy.

Edward didn't know whether or not to tell Bella. Subconsciously, he knew that he had no choice, but on the ride home from that lunch he consoled himself with the false option of not telling her at all. He fantasized about her never finding out, this phantom niece not existing at all.

She was folding laundry when he got home. It was a load of towels and she was folding them with her usual meticulous attention when he sat opposite her and told her he had something to tell her.

"Who died?" She joked dryly.

"Alice is pregnant, Bella."

She looked up suddenly and her voice sounded very far away as she mumbled, "A baby?"

"She told me at lunch."

"That's great."

Her voice sounded dead and he reached forward gingerly for her hands. He didn't know if she would pull away. To be honest, he wasn't sure of much these days, but he felt a warm comfort fill him when she took his hands in hers and her fingers curled around his. In the maelstrom of their lives, at least they still had each other.

"Why did this happen to us?" She asked softly. Her eyes didn't meet his but he could tell that it wasn't a rhetorical question. She wanted an answer and he wanted desperately to give her one. He wanted to find a reason for why their lives were ripped apart.

But there wasn't one.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "But it's not fair. It's not fucking fair."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Five months.

It was five months since it happened and somehow Bella found herself in the baby department of Macy's, looking at little rompers with delicate details, little opening for little wrists.

With only weeks before Christmas, the department store was decorated with wreaths and bells, large Christmas trees with perfectly wrapped presents dotting the floor. _Baby It's Cold Outside _was playing just loud enough through the speakers to drift into a conversation. The store held the familiar smell of mixed perfumes-a pleasant scent that one could never find in just one single bottle.

Alice was already showing and she laid her hand on her small protruding belly as she looked at a soft, green blanket. Bella remembered looking at the same blankets months earlier.

The one she had bought was pink.

"Does it look like vomit?" Alice asked. "I think it kind of looks like vomit."

"I think it's pretty."

Alice scrunched her nose. "I think it looks like vomit. Well, at least if the baby pukes on it no one will know." Her eyes widened and the same hand that rested on her stomach flew to her mouth. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…"

"We're in the baby department, Alice. I can't expect you not to mention your baby. Besides, I offered to come with."

Granted, she had no idea why, but she had offered.

"Well, it won't be much longer. I now have the appetite of a lumberjack, so I am hungry!" She pronounced the last word like the country and it made Bella smile.

Alice was true to her word. They only stayed ten minutes more and then headed to the small café in Macy's. Bella bought a salad while Alice purchased the Hungarian Stew (she wasn't lying about her appetite) and they settled into a corner table. Alice mentioned an ultra sound scheduled for later that afternoon and for the first time in months, Bella felt cold grip on her heart slacken.

She had an idea.

It was vague and she didn't fully understand where she intended to go with it, but it was there. Just peaking through the dark recesses of her mind, there it was-hope.

After five months of darkness she had found the light.

"I want to come with," Bella told Alice, her eyes shining.

"Bella-"

"I know this sounds crazy, but……I think it would be good for me."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Bella." She posed the next question delicately. "Won't it bring back memories?"

Bella knew the answer immediately. "I know it will, but I think that's what I need. You know, I have been so bitter about what happened, I don't feel that I ever faced it. Really faced it, you know?"

Alice nodded although she didn't truly understand what her friend was saying.

"I need this, Alice."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She was never more sure of anything in her life, and she told her so. "It'll be good for me," she said. "Really, Alice, this will be good for me."

So, they went.

Bella sat with Alice in the patient's room, holding Alice's hand when they smeared the jelly-like substance over her tummy. Alice giggled, wiping her eyes as she apologized profusely.

"I'm…so…ticklish," she gasped between giggles.

The technician put the sensor on her stomach and then there it was. There on the screen was Bella's niece. Alice was only a few months along but the pulsating form on the screen was undoubtedly a baby.

"There is your baby," the technician said, moving the sensor over a little. She seemed to catch something and moved it a bit again. "Oh."

"What is it?" Alice asked, her voice a bit thin.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Alice's hand gripped Bella's tightly as she said, "Yes, I would."

The technician smiled warmly as she told Alice, "It's a girl."

Tears dripped down Alice's cheeks as she repeated, "It's a girl. It's a girl." She looked up at Bella. "I'm..I'm having a girl."

Bella didn't realize she was crying until her tears dripped from her cheeks, trailing down the side of face. She tried to stop, but couldn't. Hot tears fell from her eyes and her shoulders shook.

But she was happy.

Damn it, she was happy. Looking at that image of her niece, her small heart beating steadily, Bella felt more joy than she was able to put into words.

When she returned home, Edward was on the couch reading. As she approached him she saw that he was reading a parenting book. She felt her eyes grow wet. She thought they had both given up hope and it seemed that neither of them really had.

He hadn't heard her come in and when he saw her he quickly put down the book, covering the title.

"Too late," she said with a smile. "I saw the title."

"I want to be prepared," he said quickly. "For whenever it happens."

She stayed silent.

"And it _will_ happen, Bella."

She walked over to the couch and took his hands, pulling him up. She wrapped his arms around her and leaned into his chest. Her head directly over his chest she echoed his words and whispered, "It will happen."

His lips brushed her forehead and then they found her own. The kiss was soft at first, slow and languid. Her fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck and she gently pulled his head down.

They edged back to the couch and he stumbled down onto it, their bodies a jumble of limbs. He laid down, pulling her down with him as his hands travelled up her shirt. Her skin was soft and smooth and as he pulled her shirt off, he kissed his favorite birthmark of hers right below her left breast. Her body hovering above his, he was struck by just how beautiful she was. She was an angel, a goddess.

And she was his.

She reached down for the waist of his pants, unbuttoning them and then pulling down with slow, labored movements. They were past the point of rushing. Both knew they had time.

They had all the time in the world.

As she pulled his pants further down her hand brushed against the front of his boxers and she felt him full and straining. Slowly she reached in and drew him out. She slipped off her own pants and then eased herself down.

It had been a while since they had been together and as he slid into her, she knew it had been too long.

Much too long.

"I love you," he murmured against her shoulder as she began to move against him. His hips matched hers and she closed her eyes as she felt the familiar heat in her stomach build.

Her fingers dug into the material of his shirt and she pulled it into fistfuls as she felt the bottom fall out from under her. She was floating, blissfully hovering between reality and some other entity and through it all he was there. His arms held her securely. His lips brushed the curve of her jaw.

In that moment, their bodies working in perfect harmony, nothing in the world seemed to matter. She felt free.

Free from the shackles of grief that had held her down for all those months. Free from the guilt that she shouldn't have taken on in the first place. But most of all, free from herself.

All that mattered in that moment was that she loved this man before her more than she even knew and right then, he was hers. All hers.

She felt him reach his own climax, his body growing even harder and his muscles strained under her fingers.

A comfortable silence fell between them as he shifted his weight to the side, turning so that his body was flush against her back. She could nearly hear his heart beat and thought it was the best sound that she had ever nearly heard.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear. "I love you so much."

She took his hand and pulled his arm tighter around her. Her skin was still hot beneath his fingers.

"Alice is having a girl," she told him.

"Is she?"

She nodded. "I went with her to her ultrasound. She's going to have a beautiful little girl."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if I would be, but I am. Turns out that I'm stronger than I thought."

"You sound happy," Edward noted, surprised to find that he was happy, himself.

"I am, Edward. You know, I really am."

They stayed that way for a while, his body wrapped around hers. Neither wanted to move, so they didn't. They stayed on that couch for two, maybe three hours, talking as the sun dipped down in the sky.

Bella noticed it first. It was just at the corner of her eye and she rose in surprise, inhaling sharply in a gasp.

"What is it?"

"Look," she breathed out, pointing at the storybook window in their kitchen. He sat up and when he looked out the window, he saw that their entire backyard seemed to be draped in a white blanket. It almost seemed to sparkle in the fading sun, giving one last valiant stand before darkness rose.

"It finally snowed."

"It's a sign," Bella said, her voice taking on a strange quality as she stared listlessly toward the window.

"Bella?"

She turned to Edward with a small smile. "It's a sign that things are going to work out."

"Bella-"

"I know it sounds crazy, but, I can feel something. A new beginning, that's what it is Edward, a new beginning."

Edward didn't know whether or not to believe her, all he knew was that when he looked at his wife, he saw a glow in her cheeks and a brightness to her eyes that he had not recognized for some time. Her breath was steady and slow and he vowed at that moment that he _would _believe.

For her.

EBEBEBEBEBEB

Christmas came with all its usual pomp and circumstance. Edward and Bella watched the parade from the comfort of their living room, pulling themselves from the couch afterward to get dressed for the annual Cullen Christmas Party. A quick shower turned into something much longer when Bella joined Edward in the steamy cubicle and they ended up leaving later than expected.

When they finally arrived at the Cullen house, nearly twenty minutes late, the usual sights greeted them. Esme was busy in the kitchen while Carlisle met them at the door. They were told that Emmett was still on his way and they immediately felt better at not being beat by the infamously late relative.

It was only a few short weeks since Bella had seen Alice, yet her sister-in-law seemed to have doubled in size. The diminutive blonde was still not accustomed to her condition and waddled around the Cullen's home, complaining about how her back hurt.

"Labor will be easy compared to this," Alice had remarked in the kitchen prior to dinner. Now, seated at the table, she was touting its benefits. As she asked for a second helping of mashed potatoes she cooed, "It's for the baby, you know."

Throughout it all, Bella couldn't help but smile. Neither could Edward. They passed each other furtive smiles throughout dinner, holding hands under the table like school children.

He was the one to speak first. While a pumpkin pie was passed around the table Edward announced, "Bella and I have some news."

The table grew silent.

"You want to tell them?" Edward pushed gently, giving Bella a little nod. She bit back a smile and told them in the calmest voice possible, "Well, I'm pregnant."

Esme reacted first, her hand flying to her chest with a ladylike gasp falling from her lips. Jasper, who was sitting next to Bella, gave her a tight hug, telling her how happy he was for her. A pleasant buzz of conversation quickly rose and the couple was bogged with questions and congratulations.

Emmett, clapping his hand proudly on the table, announced, "It's a Christmas miracle."

A miracle.

Bella thought of the snow and how she had felt that something had changed. She remembered the weight that had been lifted from her shoulders, the undeniable sense of joy that filled her body. She looked over at Edward and from the look in his eyes she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Beneath the table, he took her hand in his.


	25. I'll Be Home For Christmas!

**HOST NOTE:**

**Well, we're almost there. 4 days till Christmas- are you all ready? Or still braving the clusterfuck of crowds in search of the perfect gift?**

**If you are, I feel for you. I had to go into Wal-Mart just to get some EggNog and holy hell, I thought I might have a meltdown- with clenched fists, savage fire in my eyes and nasty word struggling to escape from my ground teeth, I walked out of that store 45 minutes later with 6 cartons of EggNog in hand. HA! How Christmasy am I, right! lol**

**So, since the Christmas season is supposed to be about giving....how about all you readers out there, buckle down, crack ur typing fingers and leave some fucktacular reviews- show ur love, wish a Merry Christmas and just help us/ me reach a goal of out-reviewing the Halloween collab?**

**Hope, ur all enjoying the one shots so far, the collab is almost done- I am just finishiing up the editing and piecing it all together - I think it will turn out to be fantabulous and can't wait to hear what u all think of it.**

**xx**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight **

**Author: WishfulThinking03**

Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for asking me to join in the Christmas activities. She once again corrected all my mistakes and was subjected to my constant im'ing. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review my Halloween one shot and my adult version of "Twas the Night before Christmas, I love you guys!

Also thanks to all the military families who are away from their loved ones this holiday season, I really hope you enjoy this home coming. I know I wish my husband came back from sea like this! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

~ Meg ~

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

"Baby, I got to go but I promise I will be home tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Jazzy, Be safe."

Finally, my baby was coming home and just in time for Christmas! Jasper has been in Iraq with the 1st Platoon, 82nd Engineer Battalion at Baquba Airfield for fifteen months. They are stationed 35 miles northeast of Baghdad conducting individual soldier skills and training with Iraqi National Guard. He was finally finishing his tour and was lucky to be able to come home to me in time for Christmas.

The last fifteen months have been nothing but my own personal hell. The first few months I would wake up alone in our bed and the first thing I would do is turn on CNN. I would bush my teeth, brush my hair, put on makeup, and drink my coffee without looking away from the screen. Every time Iraq was mentioned I would stop whatever I was doing just to see if Jasper was okay. Any mention of bombs, kidnappings, or crashed planes and my heart would immediately sink, thinking the worst. Every time a photo of a fallen solider was shown I would cry for their families and because it could have been _my_ Jasper.

My phone was constantly attached to my hip. I bought a charger just for work just so I could make sure I always had it ready. Repetitively I would check to make sure I had a strong signal, and that I hadn't missed the call. The worst was when I could swear I heard it ring but it hadn't. I had CNN alerts sent to my phone to make sure I was always updated. After work I would come home to our empty home, turn on the news and eat a bowl of cereal for dinner. I would log onto our bank's page to see if Jasper had used his debit card. He doesn't always have the time to call but whenever he got the chance he would buy something from the little base store to make sure I knew he was okay. In return would email him or snail mail him every day so he knew how much I missed him. The phone was always within reach because with the time difference and his ever changing shifts I was never sure when the phone would ring.

Eventually the phone would ring and each and every time I was equally excited and nervous. In the military you learn quickly that no news is good news. The number would always be different so I could never tell if it was Jasper calling or the credit card company telling me that I was approved for an offer. Conversations were never really long. He would have to wait in line to email or call and depending on how long the line was he'd be lucky to get twenty minutes to talk. At first I would blubber my way through the calls, not getting much out except that I missed and loved him. The call's echo made it hard to hear him over my sobbing.

As time passed I became stronger but missed Jasper just the same. I would refuse to watch the news, since all the debating on the war would make me angry. Politicians arguing back and forth on what should happen while leaving the soldiers in limbo. I often would end up yelling at the TV or throwing the remote at the wall. The arguing between the political groups was getting nothing done while marooning the troops with no support from home. _Either support our troops and get the job done or bring them all home while you figure it out._ Those soldiers are moms, dads, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, children, and loved ones. They have left everything and everyone they have to go fight regardless if they believe in the war or not. The least everyone could do is support them regardless how they feel about the war. I quickly became annoyed with peoples dumb questions and comments. If someone asked me if I was scared or if I missed him one more time, I swear I am going to scream. Of course, I miss my husband and yes, I am absolutely terrified that I will one day get a knock at the door from two soldiers in uniform.

I threw myself into my work, designing the best line I have ever done. I would get up and write Jazz, go to work, come home when I couldn't function anymore, check the accounts, write Jazz and then get up and do it all again. I would avoid couples night with my friends. They always invited me, but I just couldn't do it. Not only would I miss Jasper terribly, but they would always feel the need to tip toe around me. I knew I wasn't my normal bubbly self without Jasper but I couldn't find it in me when all I could think about was him.

But now all of that was over. I finished my winter line early so I could take off until New Years to be with Jasper during his leave. He would be home tomorrow and I was going to make sure everything was perfect. My cowboy was excited to have a real home cooked meal, so, to surprise him I thought I would make all his favorite things. Well not me exactly since I can barely boil water but my sister-in-law Bella, offered to bring everything ready so I could just pop it into the oven. I took to decorating the house myself making sure everything was perfect. I couldn't bring myself to decorate last year, it was our first Christmas apart. Edward helped me bring home the tree since Jasper loved the way a fresh pine made the house smell. I decorated it with the various decorations Jasper & I had as children making the tree the perfect blend of us. His gifts were already wrapped and under the tree waiting for Christmas morning, and a log was ready waiting in the fireplace. Garland and light hung from every entrance way and mistletoe over every door.

After a quick run through of the house to make sure everything was perfect I went upstairs to get ready for the big day. I quickly lost my clothes before stepping into the warm shower. Tomorrow Bella was going to bring everything over around eight so I could make it to the airport by noon. Everyone had wanted to go to the airport to great Jasper but thankfully Carlisle convinced them that they should give us the day alone before they overwhelming him. There was a big get together the following day so everyone could welcome him properly. I would leave for the airport around ten; we are only half hour away but I couldn't wait. I knew I wouldn't sleep much thinking of having Jasper home tomorrow was too exciting. I felt like a kid again on Christmas Eve, but this time I couldn't sneak downstairs after Mom & Dad went in bed and to peek. Shaving every last hair off of my body I finished up and jumped into bed.

I tossed and turned all night thinking about Jasper. I felt like time was moving so slow. I finally gave up and took a shower since I needed something to keep busy and quickly set about perfecting my hair and makeup. I wanted everything to be perfect. I had a cute outfit already picked out and laying on the bed. Jasper loved it when I wore my designs and was always so proud when someone asked where I got it. I don't usually do men's' clothing but under the tree was a Whitlock original just for him.

By the time I finished poking at my face and picking at my hair it was seven o'clock. Bella should be here within the hour to drop off Jasper's food. I tried to get her to come earlier but she said she was going to cook everything fresh that morning so when she brought it over it would still be warm. That way everything would be quick to reheat and taste fresh. Fixing myself a bowl of cereal I let myself day dream as I ate. _Waiting for Jasper to come through the arrival gates with the other families of soldiers that have been fighting with Jasper. Kids dressed in "Picking up my Daddy" and "My Mom is my Hero" shirts. Wives eagerly waiting for the announcement of the plane's arrival. Balloons and signs everywhere people wearing smiles of genuine happiness instead of the fake smiles of departure day. I imagine seeing Jasper coming through the gates and finding me in the crowd. Running towards him as he drops his sea bag to have both hands ready to catch me. Holding him tightly as I scatter kisses over his head and wipe away grateful tears. Having him hold me close as he whispers how much he missed me and how happy he was to be home. Imagining coming back to our home and barely shutting the door before I assault him taking him down to the floor. _

I was pulled out of the daydream by the sound of singing. Did I leave the stereo on?

_You can plan on me._

It was so soft I had to stain to hear it. Making my way to the living room I noticed the stereo was off.

_Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree._

Where is that coming from? It almost sounds like it could be… no…it couldn't be.

_Christmas Eve will find me, where the lovelight gleams_

Carolers? The voice was too low to be Bella's and to sultry to be Edward's. As I made my way to the front door the singing became louder.

_I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams._

Opening the door I was stunned to see Jasper standing on the front porch with a picnic basket in his hands, wearing his desert cammies. He was smiling from ear to ear as he took in my shocked appearance. Any man can look good in a uniform but Jasper looked like sex in uniform. The russet camouflage looked good against his dessert tan causing his beautiful blue eyes to be even more breathtaking. His eyes reflected nothing but lust as he drank in my appearance. I was expecting Bella so I hadn't changed out of the red camisole and black boy shorts that I had gone to bed in. The cold nip in the air had raised goose bumps all over my body as well as hardened my nipples so they were staining against the thin fabric.

"You always answer the door like this for carolers?"

Hearing his voice broke me out of my trance and I rushed forward to hold him. He dropped the basket as I jumped into his arms, relishing in the heat of his body.

"Oh Jazzy!"

He nuzzled my neck as he whispered how much he had missed me and that he loved me over and over again. After realizing that I was straddling my husband outside of our house in nothing but boy shorts I figure we should step inside. I'm sure our neighbor Mike wouldn't mind the sight of my half naked ass but his bitch of a wife Jessica would be sure to tell everyone how I was trying to seduce her husband. Regretfully pulling away from Jasper I grabbed his hand to pull him in the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"They asked if I wanted to leave last night on a red eye so I thought I would surprise you. I called Edward to come get me so he sent Bella saying that she had food to drop off."

As he handed me the picnic basket I stood, gaping and still in shock. I wasn't expecting to see Jasper at the door and I wasn't ready. I thought we would have the whole car ride to talk before we came home so I could really show him how much I missed him. Now I was thrown off, I think I might even be a bit shy. I busied myself unpacking the basket Bella had prepared for us just to have something to do with my hands. The dishes were still warm and smelled delicious. I was becoming mad at myself as I stupidly unpacked the basket instead of enjoying my time with Jasper.

I felt him standing behind me watching me pull out the dishes one by one placing them on the table.

"I don't know if you are hungry but they are still warm if you want to eat."

Turning around to look at Jasper I realized he wasn't watching me unpack the basket, he was watching _me_. His bright blue eyes became darker as I saw the hunger deep in his eyes. Stepping closer he pinned me between the table and his hard body.

"Oh really, what do we have here?" he whispered, sending his hot breath across my bare collarbone.

Swallowing slowly I kept my head down staring at his dusty combat boots.

"Bella made all your favorites." I quietly murmured as he gently picked me up placing me on the table, spreading my legs around him before rubbing himself against my heated core.

"Well, let's just see what we got here."

Opening the first container he dipped his fingers inside, and then spread the mash potatoes across my collarbone. Yanking my head back by my hair he slowly traced the potato trail with his tongue. I let out a moaning breath as I felt the light tickle of his stubble followed by the softness of his mouth.

"Mmmmm Bella's potatoes have gotten better since I have been gone. Let's see what else she has improved on."

His hands gripped the bottom of my shirt before tugging it loose from my body. My boobs bounced out from my top caught his attention, causing my nipples to pebble from his heated gaze. His hand snaked behind me as I heard another container open. His fingers came back to my front and spread red sauce across each of my hardened nipples. As his mouth lowered over the first nipple my hands went to the back of his neck pulling him tighter to my chest. I felt him groan as he rolled my nipple between his teeth.

"Jazzy" I moaned breathlessly.

"God Alice, I don't usually like cranberry sauce but if I could eat it like this it would be my new favorite dish."

He cleaned my nipples roughly making sure no sauce was left behind. He forced me to lay back on the table losing my shorts and spreading my legs before him. Taking a step back he drank in the sight of having me laid out before him along with the rest of the feast.

"I think I will have dinner like this every night."

Stepping forward he opened another container containing macaroni and cheese. Starting between my breasts to my belly button leaving a trail of yellow cheese with a few pieces of pasta creating a path to where I wanted him most. Wiping the remaining cheese on my lips he started to trace the trail from my navel. The feeling of him sucking the pasta into his mouth caused me to catch my breath as he followed it upwards. When I was clean of the macaroni mess he eagerly attacked my lips. I opened my mouth granting him access, relishing the feeling of his tongue against mine.

Ending our kiss before I was ready he greedily looked into the scattered containers. I brought my feet up and under his cammies feeling his warm tight muscles. It had been far too long since I had seen Jasper in all of his glory; it's definitely time for him to lose some clothes. I whimpered quietly while working my feet into the waistband of his bottoms. As I tried tugging them down with my feet I heard Jasper chuckle.

"I thought women loved a man in uniform yet here you keep trying to get me out of it."

"Jasper please."

I pulled him closer before starting at the large buttons to his top. Thankfully only six buttons were all that it took to send the large cammo top to the floor. There standing in front of me was what wet dreams were made of. Jasper in his beige undershirt that clung to every rippling muscle in his stomach, chest and shoulders. You could tell there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on his frame. I loved how he looked with his tight shirt, baggy pants and combat boots. His five o'clock stubble and heated eyes completed his sex on a stick look. He was all man and he was all _mine_.

Just as I was admiring the sight of my striking solider he pushed me back on the table then pulled his shirt over his head. If I thought he looked amazing with his shirt on it was nothing compared to him without it. I ran my hands down his chiseled chest, licking his nipple as he reached over my head for a dish.

"Now, my favorite, dessert."

He spread my legs apart once again and I raised my head to see what he was going to do. He brought his finger covered in sticky brown goo and spread it up and down the inside of my thigh. He repeated the process with the other thigh before he started licking me clean.

"Oh my God. I don't think I have ever had better apple pie. Bella will have to make us dinner more often."

He went back to licking the sticky pie off the inside of my thigh, driving me crazier the higher he went. Once he was done with one he continued his cleaning with the other leg as I tried to contain my spasms of pleasure. I was so far gone that I hadn't noticed he had finished the pie until I felt his warm tongue across my lips before using his fingers to spread me wide for him.

"Now, that is the best meal I have ever eaten. Think Bella could make me a pie that tastes like this?"

He plumped his tongue into my core cause my back to arch off the table as he mastered my lower regions. My memory of his tongue didn't do him justice. He was the master of my body knowing just how I liked to be touched, licked, and fucked. He continued his assault on my clit as I felt his finger sink into my dripping core. I moaned loudly as I continued to climb to orgasm. He slipped another digit into me as I squirmed on the table trying to hold off my plummet into pleasure. As I felt my impending orgasm become harder to resist I heard the clanking of his belt buckle. He quickly shoved his pants to his ankles as he rubbed his head across my drenched opening.

"I have been away for fifteen months and I am going to feel how tight your pussy has gotten waiting for me."

Teasing his head across my clit his words were causing me to become even wetter.

"I want to feel you cum around my dick like I thought about every night."

No more words were wasted as he plummeted inside me in one hard thrust causing us both to call out together. He didn't wait for me to adjust to his size before drawing back out and thrusting back inside me. His eyes were so dark they were almost black with the lust that was written all over his face. His lips crashed into mine as he hungrily dominated my tongue muffling my cries. Once he pulled away we were both panting from lack of breath and the pleasure that rocked our bodies. Holding onto my hips he drove himself deeper and deeper, causing me to cry out louder and louder.

"Scream my name."

Hearing his demand was all I needed to crash into the waves of pleasure. I screamed out Jasper's name as my walls clamped down around his cock, begging him to cum inside me. He fell right behind me calling out my name as his thrusts slowed till he was motionless inside me. The house was quite with only silent echoes of our moans and heavy breathing as we both came down from the high. Opening his eyes he looked down at me kissing me gently on the lips.

"God I missed you."


	26. Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Hote note:**

**3 more days till X-Mas- holly hell, that shit snuck up on us fast, well, atleast it did on me...lol...**

**I would so love to begin posting the collab on Christmas day.....wouldn't u like that too?**

**Reviews are lovely and are like ur signature in our guest book- shows u were here!**

**Won't you please sign our guest book- over and over and over again....lol**

**xx**

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas- Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas: Hosted by Breath-of-twilight **

**Author: Blackandivorykeys**

**Most Wonderful Time of Year**

And hearts will be glowing

When loved ones are near

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

_It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year—Andy Williams_

_Forks, Washington — Most Wonderful Time of the Year_

Past the deep hills and rocky mountainsides, beyond the Great Lakes and the Grand Canyon, and hidden under a vast forest of green, lies a little town called Forks, Washington.

It's in this miniscule town that the optimism and ecstasy falls around year-long, and in this town, the most wonderful time of the year begins at birth and perpetually grows every year during the Holiday Season, in which love, happiness, tranquility, and all the joys of the world are consummately explored.

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

_Isabella Marie Swan — Birth_

"Honey, we need you to push. Now," sounded the frantic cry of the nurse. September 13th marked the date as Renée Swan lay in the hospital bed, waiting for the pain to end. Hopefully, it would be soon—at least, before the epidural lost its effect. She groaned as the splitting of her body continued.

"It hurts," she groaned to Chief Swan, whose eyes shown bright with excitement, dancing and glittering under the white lights.

"Renée, I just need you to push when the nurses count to three. Our little baby can't stay there too long," he soothed, a smile playing on his face. It was her smile, the one that had catalyst their every moment together. She loved that smile.

"All right, I'm ready," she rasped through her breaths, having already perfected the _heh-heh-heh_ breathing technique.

"One… two… three, push!"

And through the pain, the labor, arrived a beautiful new life brought into the earth with the same love and care of all mothers.

The baby was slapped until breaths started, and when its breaths started, so did the anxious sighs of relief from all those in the room. The cries had started.

The baby was carried with the utmost delicacy as always, with both eyes closed and the soft cries splitting the silence. The drop of a pin would have been heard had the crying not persisted, as all cries of a new baby.

A whisper was heard in the beauty of the moment, one that would be forever remembered for the sheer joy of the delicate and precious moment.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl. Let's go get her cleaned."

_Edward Anthony Cullen — Birth_

"Carlisle, you went to med. school. Why couldn't you have become an OB?" Esme scolded. Emmett, being eight at the time, brilliant, two grades ahead, and newly acquainted with this adult world, started to boom in laughter. His health class had gone a bit far too in depth with the world of adults—sex.

After getting married straight out of high school, Esme Platt had become Esme Cullen, as Carlisle had become a husband. They popped a baby out straight after graduation, and in little time, they had learned the beauty of long-term birth control: sex.

Now, years later, they had wanted another baby.

And so it came. After a bit of fun, their little baby had sprouted and grown in the pits of her loving body and had grown into a beautiful baby.

"Emmett, shut it," Carlisle said, stern. To his wife, a 360 attitude change was found. "Esme, honey, I'm a doctor. Labor scarred me at a young age, and I passed out the first time I watched birth videos in health class." She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Fine," she laughed. The beautiful sound was broken though, as contractions hit once more. The signal was sent, the nurses going back, and checking for the time the baby would be born. Would it be this very day? Would it be this hour?

Well, it certainly would be June 20th, as the contractions hit harder and more painfully than ever before. Esme groaned in pain, as Carlisle returned from kicking Emmett out of the room.

"It's time to push," the nurses' voice rung.

And it happened. The baby was pushed out, and the long and vigorous process ended. Carlisle stared at his wife with joy in his eyes as she panted, flushed from the long process.

"Welcome to the world, your new baby boy."

_Isabella Marie Swan — _First December on Earth

"Charlie, be careful of the tree!" Renée cried as the green everglade resting in their room threatened to tumble. Feeling cocky, he looked towards her and gave a cocky grin, dimples and all. Posing, he pushed the tree back into place and flexed his arm, reveling in Renée's laugh.

The two were still so in love, as one would expect of all lovers in Forks.

"All good, baby," he teased. Both smiles grew as they enjoyed the moment.

Stepping down from the short ladder, from back when they first met, he walked over and hugged his love for a few short moments, and then grabbed her nose and ran away. Their laughter continued to ring throughout.

"Shh… I hear Bella," Renee whispered. The cries and clinkering of the baby could be heard as they headed upstairs, both grabbing their baby girl. Oh yes—it was quite the memory.

Baby Bella looked tranquil the moment her mom walked into the room, as all mothers had the affect of doing. Being cradled in her arms, the little baby, bundled in pink and lavender cooed happily. At four months, her days were still continuously tracked. It would last until two, when attention started to dwindle and independence was gained.

Of now, Renée and Charlie were free to baby her to their desires; cradling and caring for her, while letting her grow on her own. A pacifier was wiped on the bottom of a cloth, and then put into her mouth as she sucked the plastic joy happily.

"Hi baby," she giggled at her daughter. She bounced with her, up and down and up and down, until Charlie barged in laughing at the site. He forced her to stop though—with a simple, "she's too young for this!" and soft laughter.

The sweet joys of being together as a family during the winter months, cuddling and cozy around the fireplace with the crackling sparks and rocking chair made it all… perfect.

It was their little consummate bliss, sure to last, sure to remain.

_Edward Anthony Cullen — _First December on Earth

Esme sat on her little rocking chair, laughing and smiling to herself as she watched her husband and her son dance around the tree, threatening to knock it over. In spite of the longing of a clean house, it was the holidays—the happy time of remembrances and all things new. She'd let them burn down the living room.

After all—they'd be the ones cleaning after they were done messing around with her carefully constructed design.

"Carlisle, what in the lord's name are you two doing?" she laughed. The first few months after having Edward had been stressful, but now, since it was the due time for respite as he had learned to quiet, it was a joy and pleasure to breathe.

She loved her baby boys. Perhaps the next one due would be another boy—or perhaps a girl.

Ah, Carlisle. His sweetness with a twinge of feisty habits in bed all lead towards the reality of being outside of that room of happiness.

"Nothing dear," he chuckled, continuing to wrestle each other as she now realized. She hoped that they would not wake Edward—though she did at the same time. She loved her baby boy and wanted him in her arms again. That and she wanted a bit of love from Emmett, who had grown swiftly throughout the years.

Happily, she watched the most important men in her life dance around happily while she pondered the one waiting inside her.

_Isabella and Edward— First Meeting_

"Oh, sorry miss—" Edward stammered, cheeks flushing a delicate ballerina pink, as he knocked over the beautiful lady's bag. Ah, the beauty of her face was etched solely into his skin…

The bookstore was serenely quiet—almost too quiet to be true. While it was a place of peace, rarely did it experience the respite that it deserved.

"It's all right," she chuckled, watching as he mumbled apologies, picking them up and stacking them neatly into a pile for her. Her heart beat faster at the proximity of contact. It was a happy day. That was for sure.

Chuckling nervously, he held out his hand, hoping she'd reciprocate. "I'm Edward," he mumbled, voice of silk.

"Bella," her voice sounded, snapping on the syllables. She smiled gently in the quiet of the library, wishing to no longer break the silence nor gain one. It was winter, and being so, it must have been the quiet ages. The silent ones where people stayed at home, anxiously staring at their calendar's waiting for that one instantaneous moment where they would be free to live to their heart's desire for a few short days.

"That's a beautiful name," he commented stupidly. _That's a beautiful name? Really, Edward?_ He berated himself further, to the point of slapping himself. _Nice job buddy. _

She laughed her cheeks surprisingly pale and freckled, without that fiery flushed look.

"My parents chose it, obviously. I'm named after my grandma."

"I think that's adorable," he teased. In all sincerity—he did think it was precious. Then again, everything about her seemed precious. It was an instantaneous physical attraction, and a soon developing mental one.

Sighing once in his head, he heard the buzzing of a cell phone, familiar to the modern world, even Forks, so isolated from the convention. She dug her hand into her jean pocket, pulling out a modest phone. Flipping it open with her painted nails, a soft pink color, barely noticeable, she typed back a quick reply.

"Well, I must get going," she started, packing her bags. She looked up and they locked eyes. "But I hope I'll see you around, Edward."

Boldly, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you around," he whispered quietly into the empty space where she had walked away from.

_Bella and Edward—Winter Fest_

He noticed her face instantly, and even more than that, he noticed the quick acceleration of his heart, pounding and fluttering like that of the seventeen year old boy he was. After all, he had known her body and her face so well that there was no way he couldn't see who she was.

It was his angel.

Well, it wasn't his. It was far from that actually—he wanted her to be his yet he had never been able to truly accomplish just that. He wanted it badly though.

Desperately.

Had it been physical or emotion, he was not sure. After all, the fine line between the two was often questioned by not only he himself, and that made him feel… better.

But he wanted to know her better.

Perhaps he would. Perhaps he wouldn't. It was up to fate now, and he had the dice in his hands, ready to be rolled. He took a step, and another, and another,

And finally, he walked up to her.

_Bella and Edward—Après le Winter Fest_

"Hello stranger," he called again, walking next to Bella. The woman that kept appearing. The woman that wouldn't leave his thoughts. He tried fighting those very thoughts, tried to fight the attraction. How did it lead to downfall? He had always been the gentleman. His mind had started to work five-hundred miles ahead of what he could think and believe. What was she doing to him?

"Hey again," she laughed happily. Did that mean she liked him? Or did she not?

His mind tried to unravel the thoughts. He remembered the simple days. He and Emmett used to play around together, mess around, poke for fun. There was nothing complicated in the manner. Simple fun—the small wonders in the world that built so large and simplistically beautiful in his world.

But now this girl had suddenly shaken him up from the inside. Was it the lack of experience which made the idea of experience all the more tempting?

He was so confused, he decided. His hand grabbed as his hair. His breathing was rougher.

_Why? Why? Why?_ He wanted answers that he was not receiving.

"I keep seeing you tonight, now, don't I?" he chuckled with her, nervously.

"Why, yes you do," she trailed. He wondered if he should pick up her line and continue the flirt festival he longed for. Perhaps he would. Perhaps he wouldn't. There was no way for him to be sure of anything.

"I guess it's because… the odds have it," he mumbled, changing the course of his dialogue. How he wished he hadn't, how he was glad he had. It was a paradox, much like the way he blamed his heart's pounding and hated her for it, but loved her for it at the same time.

"The odds have it? What do you mean?" she teased. She knew fully well what he was trying to do, but she did not recognize it. She preferred to make him squirm until the moment came where he admitted what he was trying to do.

"Well, I was just saying that…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted so say what he really wanted to say. Yet if he wanted to say it…

"Yes?" she prompted. Inside, her mind danced with the delight of making this near-stranger squirm in fear. It was an odd, foreign feeling—yet so pleasant at the same time.

"Um… I guess I just wanted to say that…" Like the scared little boy he was, he trailed off quietly, unsure of whether to spit out whatever the hell was bothering him or let is rise and fall to the ashes.

_God, this is taking forever…_

"Mmm, I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that," she winked playfully. He returned a quick smile back. "What is it that you were saying?"

He took a breath. He was going to tell her. He was sure of it.

"Nothing," he breathed.

_Bella and Edward—Tree Hunting_

Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel of the truck, she watched as the snow fell as little white particles of dust, coating the earth with its soft, remarkable touch.

_Ah… beautiful,_ her thoughts reflected. The scenery glowed and sparkled.

The soft touch of snow replacing the dulling rain had uplifted the holiday touch. Somehow, it always managed to snow around this time. Beautiful.

She continued to listen to the soft clunks of her old friend, the truck that had been with her for so long. When you had been with something, anything, long enough—the ins and outs of it were known. They were common knowledge, and a map could be drawn for every little dent and crack. There was always so much to see—so much to learn—yet never all of it completed. It was a thrill.

Bella supposed it was the holiday air that drew her in. The smell of vanilla aromas sweeping across and nuts were roasting, the holiday excitement creating little sparks in the aurora, the lights hanging by the highway. The holidays were a relaxing, sentimental time for her and perhaps all of Forks too.

Taking a turn at the familiar shop, mainly outdoors adorning the area with evergreens, the tires crunched against the gravel as she parked into the spaces. It wasn't the busiest time. She had gone to pick trees up here since ages ago. It was tradition.

She saw a figure come out from the small shed as she smiled from the familiarity.

"Hey Bella," called Mr. Pine. Ironically, his last name was symbolic of the trees sprouting and the career path in life he had chosen to take.

"Mr. Pine," she smiled warmly, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink from the cold now whipping at the air that surrounded her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. His voice was pleasant, she noted. It was the gruff voice of those that everyone loved because they were so… loveable.

"I need a tree," she laughed. "Just like the year before. And the year before that."

"I may have just what you need Bella," he commented. "Wait here, I need to pick this fellow a tree too," he chuckled, gesturing towards the man she recognized in a flash. _Him again?_ She laughed as she saw his tense pose, the child-like expression of a little boy caught sticking his hand into the cookie jar. He smiled sheepishly. His foot tapped, almost irritatingly, though she didn't mind it too much.

"You again?" she called towards him. It seemed a déjà vu of their last conversation.

"Me again!" he mocked in a high-pitched voice, enjoying the sounds of her voice. "Hey you," he called. He remembered the regret he felt not asking her before.

"I have a name," she reminded. "Bella."

"Bella," he repeated, clucking his tongue once. "Bella, do you want dinner later?"

She smiled to herself, swaying and rocking herself back and forth. "Yeah, I'd like that."

_Bella and Edward— The Bed_

"Edward," she whispered. "Kiss me." She wanted it—the feel of his warm lips, tenderly gazing towards hers, gravitating around until the moment they sparked together as they hit each other's lips lovingly.

"I am," he whispered, bringing his head down towards her. It was their first—almost. He could feel the tremors. _Shaking. Shaking. Shaking._

He was breaking into a cold sweat from the pure fear, the thrill of the moment, which soon occur as he set his lips softly onto hers.

First, there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

And the both of them were scared, for without that spark, what was there?

She pulled away. She took a breath.

And their lips touched again.

And again.

And again.

Again.

"Mmm," she whispered into his mouth. She kissed him again. Their lips were closed though. The two were from the pure bliss though, the new feeling that refused to escape them both. He thought his hurt would burst from the hyperactive rhythm it now held. She thought he could hear her heartbeats.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," he whispered. She knew the lyrics of their song. It was a song that took two to fulfill.

"And hearts will be glowing," she sang. He hummed along softly, continuing the song. She sang in her angel's voice, continuing, "when loved ones are near."

"It's the most wonderful time of the year." He kissed her lips again, feeling his body react in many ways, his heart beats and more than that too. He continued humming, the vibrations from his lips spreading across the both. They connected.

They continued, exploring each other with tender, new touches, warm, soft lips, and new loving emotions. They explored the other, and they learned the other as though they were the very essence of their own being.

They explored. They learned. They loved.

_Forks, Washington — Most Wonderful Time of the Year_

So was it not heard in this quaint town, that misadventure and fortune coincide? Did it not get spread that the best of us shines and shimmers, the worst shrivels and shrinks, as we slip-slop down the rocky slopes?

Well, the two may have ended their story quick. But the rest is to be imagined. But we'll let you know this—it's a true fairytale.

It's in this town that the most beautiful things in life can be found during the most wonderful time of the year.

Love.


	27. With Bells On

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

**Author: agoraphobiantic**

**Title: With Bells On**

**AN: So. Check me out. NOT writing BitH. Riiiiiiight.**

**I just wanna say one thing. This is dedicated to my better fic-half, my awesomesauce beta, my whitey wifey and my very good friend. She brainstorms with me through everything, insists she still loves me when I'm drunktweeting and quite honestly just makes me a better writer all around. Rae – I'm working on that ficsex manifesto. Soon, carino. Soon. **

**Thanks also go out to silver_sniper_of_night for her valued opinions and feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

This must be new, cruel torture.

No way is this just my rotten luck.

Someone up there hates me.

"Mr. Masen, I _really_ have to insist that you _do not_ smoke in here!"

She plucked the cigarette from my fingers as I watched, open-mouthed. Dropping it into the foam cup in her hand, she fanned the air around her, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The cigarette hissed and died in the water in the cup, releasing a last gasp of smoke before it fell silent and dark forever.

I glared at her. "You never fucking grab a cigarette from a smoker's hand!"

She rolled her eyes, seemingly uninterested in this vital piece of smoker's etiquette and grabbed the wrinkled pack from my nightstand, dropping it into the cup as well.

"This is a hospital, Mr. Masen. Smoking in here is illegal, so forgive me if I'm not very lenient with your slow-but-steady-suicide sticks."

I growled at her and she smirked, tossing the cup full of dirty tar water and ruined cigarettes into the trashcan before pushing some buttons on the machine beside me. She put her stethoscope on, clearing her throat as she placed her hand on my chest, searching for my heartbeat. I watched her, still furious with her meddling-doctor attitude, but amused by her deepening blush. She always blushed when she touched me, and that suited me well enough. Let her be uncomfortable around me. God knows I was uncomfortable around her.

Her hair, always in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, was washed out in the fluorescent lights of this hellhole, but I imagined in the sun it would catch the light and reflect tints, tones and shades of brown. Underneath her lab coat she always wore her shirts with too many buttons undone near the top, affording a teasing view of her cleavage when viewed from the right angle… like the one I watched her from now. Her legs, always bare under her skirts, were creamy white and flawless, and I wanted to see them straddle a motorcycle. Blessedly, she never wore heels, but in her flats her feet looked so small, it was a wonder they held her up at all.

In short, she was exceedingly fucking gorgeous, and my body was exceedingly fucking aware of it every time she was close.

She pulled away, dropping her hands and hanging the stethoscope around her neck, smiling brightly. "At least you seem to be healthy."

I grunted in acknowledgement and she frowned, adjusting her ridiculous Santa hat with the stupid damn bell on it. "You could at least _try_ to be pleasant, Mr. Masen. It's Christmas, you know."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So?"

"So, 'tis the season! For giving, for being jolly. You might want to give it a go."

"Listen, lady, Christmas was a holiday created to pacify the pagans during the time of early antiquity, perpetuated by the commercial Church and carried on by the modern market. If it's a season for anything, it's a season for holding onto your goddamned money."

She opened her mouth to respond, her eyes flashing anger before clamping her lips tightly shut.

"I didn't go to med school for ten years so I could be called 'lady', you know," she calmly stated, though her eyes were boring holes into my skull.

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me, _Dr. Swan._"

We glared at each other for a few heated moments before she sighed, shaking her head and forcing a smile onto her face. "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

I grunted again and she nodded, turning around and shuffling out of the room. I bit back a snarl. I hated shufflers. The scraping noise of their shoes against the tile or the concrete on the sidewalks was absolutely maddening. Couldn't they be bothered to simply _lift their feet_? Apparently the task was too daunting.

I picked at the food on the tray, making a face at the jello in particular. I hated jello. My leg itched under the cast. The pillows were all flat and smelled like cleaning product. There were people all over the outside of my room, running around throwing medical jargon at one another and laughing at things that made no sense to anyone else. The entire situation, the entire hospital, was driving me out of my mind and out of my skin with pure unbridled fury. I should have been out drinking, or riding my bike, _anywhere in the world_ but lying in a hospital bed with a broken leg and a wrecked motorcycle and the world's most infuriating doctor.

And on top of all that, it was Christmas. This time of year, everyone lost their freaking minds. It made me cringe just thinking about the giant lit up tree down the hall. Seeing its stupid blinking lights dance their merry fucking way across the floor just outside my room at night when I was trying to get some sleep made me want to scream. I wished I was epileptic so I could just have a seizure already and then maybe it would stop.

Growling, I punched the button for the nurse's station, pushing away the tray mostly untouched – again. I couldn't eat a damn thing in here, I could sleep, and now, I couldn't smoke. A nurse sauntered over, raising her eyebrow at me with an expression of extreme annoyance on her face. When I'd first gotten here she had been friendly, flirtatious even. Very quickly she changed her tune, and now graced me with her most withering stares whenever I summoned her.

"I'm in pain and I need to sleep. Can you up my morphine?"

She rolled her eyes. "No." Then turned around and stomped back down the hall. I stared after her, open-mouthed, growling some more and throwing a flat smelly pillow at the spot where she had been standing.

_I fucking hate it here._

&^)&^&%

_Am I sleeping?_

_Yes._

_So then, am I dreaming?_

My eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, the only illumination coming from the machines beside my bed and those infuriating blinking lights spilling across the tiles outside my door.

_Why did I wake up?_

As if to answer my question, it started again. As clear as though someone was leaning over me with their lips next to my ear, I heard it – high and unmistakable. _Whistling._

A shadow flickered at the edges of my vision, and I heard the sliding sound of my chart being replaced into its slot at the foot of my bed. I froze, waiting for the whistler to reveal themselves before I pounced, because if there was one thing I couldn't – _wouldn't _– tolerate, it was a whistler. And… _The Twelve Days of Christmas? _Seriously?

This must be new, cruel torture.

No way is this just my rotten luck.

Someone up there hates me.

There was a soft jingle of a bell, and a quiet sigh. The whistling stopped, replaced by a low quiet humming that I wouldn't have heard if it weren't so very quiet in the hospital. The eerie silence that always came when visiting hours were over had always soothed me, the only time in this godforsaken place when I didn't feel completely overwhelmed by the urge to kill, burn or otherwise destroy. In fact, aside from the blinking lights, it was calming, exerting a strange soothing effect on my frazzled nerves and dynamite temper, fueling me with the sanity I needed to endure the next day when it came.

And now, someone was disrupting my silent sanctuary with her – definitely a_ her_ – persistently cheerful humming? I clenched my teeth and willed her to go away. _Please don't let it be that nurse or I will kick her in the face._

Another sigh, and then I felt it. Feather light, a touch on my bare skin that sent crackling electricity through my body. She touched my knee, her fingers splayed around the kneecap and wrapped delicately around the front of my leg, resting slight weight on it to lean forward and inspect my toes. Unthinkingly I sat up, gripping her wrist and causing her to yelp. I had a theory about who it was, and that theory was confirmed when again I heard the soft jingle of a bell.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I seethed, tightening my grip on her wrist.

She gripped my wrist with her other hand, trying unsuccessfully to pry my fingers loose. "I'm your doctor! I'm checking up on you, of course. What do you _think_ I'm doing here?"

Her voice never rose to more than a whisper, but I heard it spiral into hysterics that I wasn't sure owed entirely to anger and indignation. She was frightened.

"Let go of my wrist, _now_, Mr. Masen."

Her voice was steadier, but I heard the barely detectable way it quivered. "You make me crazy, lady."

"That's 'Dr. Swan'."

I chuckled darkly, leaning back into my pillows. "Sure."

She shook her head, the bell in her hat jingling softly, and in the weak light I saw her face, wrinkled with confusion and concern. "It's Christmas, you know."

I sighed, feeling very tired of this conversation. "I know."

"Where's your family?"

I glared at her. "Where's yours?"

She flinched, then nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor and sniffling a little. _Crap._ I didn't want to make her cry.

"I'm sorry I'm such an asshole," I groaned, desperately wishing this wasn't happening.

She sniffled a little, glaring at me from under her lashes like an angry angel. Fuck. That was hot.

"Merry Christmas," I offered weakly, muttering because I couldn't believe some pretty bare legs and a pair of angry kitten eyes were affecting me this much.

She blinked in shock, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth and chewing on it as her brow furrowed in confusion. Fuck. That was hot, too.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head, and when she looked at me again her eyes were only fierce determination. She placed her hands on the bed beside me and leaned forward, her face mere inches from mine, maintaining eye contact as she hovered over me, her breath washing over my face with the smell of mint and coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Masen."

_Is she gonna..? No way._

No sooner had the thought formed than I felt her lips press into mine, firm and full with the force of a woman like Dr. Isabella Swan behind them. They were dry, the bottom lip slightly chapped. Probably from her constant chewing on it, and _are you actually analyzing her lips while they're on you? Would you like your vagina now, or after she leaves?_

I growled into her mouth and grabbed her arms, causing her to gasp and inadvertently opening her mouth to my exploring tongue. _She's not leaving._

I found her tongue with mine, coaxing it into a response that shocked and thrilled me with its skill. She gasped again when I bit down on it lightly, her hands finding purchase on my chest as she leaned even further over me. I ran my hands over her shoulders and the back of her neck, tangling a little in her ponytail and releasing strands of hair down over my face and neck. I wrapped them around her arms again and yanked, and she gave another yelp as her feet lifted off the floor and she found herself lying across my body on my bed.

Planting her hands on either side of my head she pulled away, alarm and shock in her eyes, panting all over me with her minty coffee breath. I ran my hands all over her face, stroking her jaw, her neck, and her revealed collarbones. Her eyelids fluttered when I ran my index finger over the jutting bone. _She likes that._

Taking her shoulders in my hands I pulled her up, sliding down so I could place openmouthed kisses across her chest and neck, lingering over the collarbones where I now knew she liked being touched. She breathed raggedly, whimpering a little and I realized she was suppressing a moan. I grinned against her skin, thoroughly pleased with my performance so far as she writhed and turned to putty in my hands. _She's definitely not leaving._

I slid my hands under her lab coat, sliding it back over her shoulders and running my hands lightly over her breasts. She gasped and I waited for her to object, to stop me or slap me or _something_, but she just arched into my hands, filling them with her tender flesh. _Nice._

I squeezed experimentally, fire shooting down my body to my groin and making me groan. No woman had ever affected me like this_._

Suddenly she pulled back, and I was about to resign myself to the reality that it would have been too good to be true when I felt her leg slide over me as she repositioned herself to straddle me. I watched in disbelief as she slid off her coat, tossing it carelessly aside, chewing her bottom lip again. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, and I could feel, through her panties and my flimsy hospital gown, her pulsing heat against my now fully alert erection. Her hair was a mess, her shirt all over the place, and she still wore that ridiculous fucking hat with the goddamned bell on it. Her eyes blazed liquid heat at me as she very deliberately ground herself against my hardness. I bit back a groan, raising my hips to meet her and she sighed. _Very fucking nice._

Unable to stand the teasing torture any longer I gripped the collar of her shirt in my hands, tugging her forward so that her lips were on mine again. The kiss was sloppy, all teeth and tongues and chapped lips that scraped my skin like the sound of fabric tearing in the perfect silence. With her collar still in my fists I tore at her shirt, little clinks of buttons scattering around us on the cool tiles, a perfect backup chorus to her gasps and moans as I finally reached her breasts, jerking her bra roughly aside. Her nipples pebbled immediately against my palms and I tugged and pinched them as she continued her slow torturous grind against my cock.

"Protection?" she breathed, raking her nails down my arms and digging them painfully into my biceps.

I nodded, fucking thrilled to have all my personal effects in the drawer beside me. I yanked it open, picking up my wallet and reaching frantically around the inner pockets for the small foil square. When I found it, I let out a ragged sigh of relief. She giggled, actually giggled, taking it from my fingers like she'd taken the cigarette just a few short hours before. Tearing it with her teeth, I watched in rapt fascination as she reached down between us, flicking the short hospital gown I wore over my stomach so that I was bare from the waist down. She raised an appreciative eyebrow, wrapping her small hand around the length of me and I groaned, thrusting into her fist. She giggled again, squeezing playfully and eliciting another moan from me. She released me, and I felt her roll the condom on before she raised herself up on her knees and reached under her skirt, parting her panties to the side and lowering herself back down slowly, one hand holding her underwear in place, the other gripping my cock.

Heat, pulsing and perfect enveloped me, inch by agonizing inch until all eight of them were nestled inside her. I clenched my jaw, gripping her waist as she adjusted to my size, relishing the feel of being inside such a gloriously sexy woman. Her hands reached under my gown, spreading heat across the planes of my chest as she touched and explored my body. I let her, waiting for her to make the next move, because in this little game we were playing, it was all her moves – strangely enough, I couldn't bring myself to mind. For once, something in this damn hospital was out of my control and I was completely fucking happy with it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she lifted herself up, almost until I was all the way out before slamming herself down on me. I grunted, lifting my hips and squirming underneath her, gaining another inch of heat and perfect. She moaned, her head falling back and lifted herself up again, slamming herself down even harder the second time around. The stupid bell jingled with every thrust, and I smirked as I guided her hips up and down, letting her set the pace but pushing her onto me harder while I thrust up in time to meet her. She let out little moans and gasps, going faster and rolling her head from side to side, her nails digging again and again into my skin, on my chest or on my stomach or in my sides, then tangling in my hair or just resting on the pillow beside my head. I watched her, enthralled by the sight of her coming undone on top of me in the blinking red, green, blue lights bathing her soft skin in color as she rode me with abandon.

When she found her rhythm I released her hips, finding her bouncing breasts and pinching her nipples once more. She let out a long moan, looking down at me with those fiery eyes, her hands back on my stomach where she was leaving a trail of faint red marks that I wouldn't see until tomorrow, when this room was bathed in light and sound and this would be a memory I wouldn't believe could be real. One of her hands travelled downwards, scratching through my pubic hair to where we were joined before circling her clit.

"Fuck!"

The sight of her touching herself, looking so thoroughly fucking sexy was almost enough to make me cum on the spot, and I desperately hoped she was close because I wasn't going to be able to hold out for very much longer.

She moaned again, her eyelids fluttering as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and I felt her walls clench around me, thanking Christ and God and all the saints because it was exactly 1.2 seconds later that I slammed up into her, emptying myself into the condom as I cried out hoarsely. She followed quickly, letting out a primal growl that had me seeing stars and twitching inside her already, her fingers slowing as she collapsed against my chest.

I held her as we both panted, reaching around her to pull myself out and roll off the condom, wincing as some of its contents spilled out despite my best efforts to keep things neat. I dropped it into the waste basket beside my bed, and it joined the Styrofoam cup and the packet of dead cigarettes. My mind still spinning, I chuckled, and she looked up at me with curious eyes, that damn bell still jingling happily on her head. I flicked it with my forefinger, causing it to dance around wildly.

"That's what I call a Merry fucking Christmas."


	28. One Last Christmas

**Host note:**

**This is it....the last one shot- Hope you all enjoyed the wonderful entries by these fabulous authors. There will be a final authors note- thank you note kinda thing- same as the Halloween countdown. If any authors are planning on continuing their one shots- this is where u will find out. As well as any other info we want to share.**

Collab Posting--- want this to post starting tomorrow...all the way through New Years Day??? I had originally hoped we could top the first countdowns reviews, but, that is not seeming possible now *sigh* so how bout, if u want it- review ur asses off today- I will settle for that- u take a moment today- let me know u want it and I will give it to you- my x-mas gift to all you fantabulous readers who took the time to review - cause u so deserve it.

So without further ado- Merry Christmas to you all- Happy holidays- and have a safe and Happy New Year -- anyolne wanting to drop Edward off under my tree, or in my bed- pm me and I will so give u my addy...hehe...one can dream, right! *winks*

xx

**Entry for The Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas, Hosted by Breath-of-twilight.**

One last Christmas

by Mae Liz

Our last Christmas. The very last Christmas that we would all spend together and Alice wanted everything to be perfect. Everyone was afraid to lose the one they loved, and no matter who was lost in the upcoming battle we would all suffer the loss. The very last Christmas, and they all did what I wanted. I wanted a party in Forks, with all of my old friends and family. A twenty year reunion for my senior class of Forks. Many things had changed since I was turned, but this was not one of them- I still wanted to keep in contact with those people I had known as a human. E-mails had kept me connected to my small circle of friends, but a party at the old Cullen house was enough for my entire class to get involved.

The set up to appear so much older was a hassle. The only think I have going for me is my cover story- I got in a horrible car accident a few years after high school and had to have facial reconstruction. Modern technology made our jobs easier, and making this a masquerade ball made hiding our age easier as well.

The question can be raised- why a masquerade ball for Christmas? Hiding our identities is a concern for people who knew us by sight twenty years ago. I have changed, so the story is easy to tell that I got in a car accident, and the hair color is done by a stylist to hide the greys. Nessie just looks like a handful. And with the added effect of covering half of our faces we don't have to worry as much about doing extensive makeup. Also, this kind of an event would call for all kinds of make-up, and costumes can help hide that our figures haven't changed either. In the mandatory corsets Alice had called for people would see what they wanted. The only requirement was at least a half mask- any half of your face was fine. Our cover stories for our lives are more complicated than our wardrobe.

Alice is a plastic surgeon, mine of course, and married to Jasper Whitlock who is simply a professor of history- the history of the Civil War more specifically. Since Alice is a surgeon that leaves them no time to have thought of children. They are even dressing the part tonight. She is wearing a gorgeous adaptation of Scarlet O'Hara's curtain dress. Yards of green velvet and a corset made with real whale bone. He matches her in a suit made of the same material and to the specifications of the age.

Rosalie is an artist, and the walls of the Cullen house will be lined with "her" work, art pieces that have been done buy all of the members of the family over the years. They are mainly pictures of the family, but there are a few of various cities they have lived in over the years. Paintings of Isle Esme, of all the couples in our family, individual portraits (many of Nessie), and portraits of the various houses we own. Emmett, for lack of better motivation, decided to become a Phys Ed teacher and high school football coach. They had thought it would be funny to come as a cheerleader and football star, but Rose's legs don't look forty years old- even though they are a couple hundred by now. They decided to take their looks from Grease. Rosalie decided to be Sandy in that leather outfit that is literally sewn on (and she is thankful she doesn't sweat or have to pee) and Emmett is just Emmett with his hair dyed black and gelled with his special order leather jacket. Rose's mask was genius. Underneath her mask she put on big, bright make-up that screamed sex, but the mask was the innocent side of the character she picked. Basically it was a statement on her own transformation from her innocent human years to the sly creature she had become. She openly hoped that in twenty more years we could have a party where she could show a new facet to her personality, if we all lived through the coming event.

I stand in front of the mirror, wearing a full length gown that could have adorned the women aboard the Titanic. Full length peach gloves help add color to my skin, and hide a lot of it, with hand warmers slipped inside so that no one notices that I am colder than I used to be. The mandatory corset lies under a peach dress and shawl combo detailed in pearls with slippers to finish the ensemble, just in case anyone remembered how clumsy I was before my change. Edward was dressed in a spectacular suit of the time, just as he would have had he lived in his own time.

Carlisle and Esme both had to adopt new identities, since it's hard to make them look nearly sixty. Carlisle and Esme Cullen died in the accident that tore up my face, or so the story goes. Edward became a Neurosurgeon because, had they had one on scene then they would have both lived. Carlisle is now Charles Hale, a long lost sibling of Rosalie, since their light hair made them pass off more easily. He's a school teacher in a small town, wanting to see where his older sister grew up. Esme goes by Anne, and she restores Victorian pieces by trade- anything from china to houses. She is wearing a long, red wig to help hide her identity. They decided to make this fun, and came as Dracula and his bride. If this is the last Cullen party, then we must make it a good one I guess. We went all out, and Alice had so much fun planning it that everyone thought that it was the best gift we could have given to her.

One thing that had stuck with me since my human days was that I am still self-conscious. I don't like running around in skimpy little bathing suits that Rose and Alice will put on in a moments notice, and I don't like to wear little outfits for Halloween that are barely there. This perfectly fitted dress was as far as my comfort zone allowed me to do. The permanent physique has helped over time, but I still dislike showing it, and with all of these old friends of mine, they will be looking for me to have gained weight, like they most likely have.

"Bella, if you spend any more time in there I'll have to ask if you fell in." Alice chirps, most likely having seen my debate. "The dress looks fine. If it makes you feel any better Mike Newton is going to walk away from Jessica's fake boobs that he bought her and walk straight over to you. You're going to be a smash hit! What are you anxious about?" Alice continues opening the door and walking into my bedroom in the small cottage that Edward and I still use.

"Alice, I should have known that you would just barge in. You've seen Edward not come back, and you've seen Ness and Jake not come back, but you have always seen me come back. Am I the coward? Is my child braver than I am?" I ask into the mirror tracing the image of my face as Alice flits around the room.

"It's not that. Edward was raised in a time when you send the women and children away first. You aren't as forceful as Rose is, that is why I see her going both ways. And you don't see the future like I do, and that is how I always stay. I've never seen Esme die either. Carlisle sends her away, and in his time the man's word is law. They have had so many fights with that over the years that she doesn't want a fight to be the last time she sees him. She runs with you, Ness and Jake. You run because you are a shield. You can hide the group from Jane and Demetri. This is not a conversation for today Bella. This is a day for celebration! And I fully intend to celebrate. Oh, and in about a minute Edward will be in here, and he won't be wanting to hear about this. Block your thoughts." Alice chirps at me stepping toward the door. "Oh, and just for good luck I'll sing until I see him." She whispers closing the door behind her. "Oh we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas- Oh Edward!" She cries out in shock.

"Really, Alice? What are you hiding?" He asks before stomping down the hallway and continuing to hum the song his "sister" had begun.

"The door is open, Edward." I call out softly, not wanting to interrupt the entire house. I could hear Emmet and Rose, Esme and Carlisle, and I could even hear Alice and Jasper starting in on our festivities before the party.

"You're beautiful." He whispers walking to me and wrapping his arms around my body. "I think your friends will buy the age change." He continues placing whisper soft kisses down the side of my throat, a move that would have made me blush scarlet and sent my heart pounding before my change.

"I know." I moan out as he hits a sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder- a spot he relearned hours after I had awoken from my change. Slowly turning so that he never releases contact, only moves with me, I turn to face him before seizing his lips in mine before throwing him across the room and into the lavish king size bed. "Do you need me to block the thoughts of everyone else?" I ask quickly unbuttoning hi shirt and pulling it out of his pants noticing that his attention has wavered.

"Yes, yes please." He begs as I lower the zipper on his perfectly tailored pants. "I just can't listen to those thoughts from my daughter."

The living room was Alice's playroom. She had had Emmet and Jasper build a dance floor made of black something or other, that I had no intention of figuring out what- it was just black and shiny with lights built under the translucent surface. The remaining wood of the floor was stained with the same black color and a black velvet was interwoven on the walls and ceiling, sprayed with glitter and white blinking lights intertwined in the fabric. The entire room looked more like a halloween party than a Christmas party, but the masquerade was to hide our ages. The sheer half mask over the left side of my face stopped everyone from recognizing me- as if Alice's obnoxious six inch heels wouldn't have done that anyway. The first person I spot closest to me is Jessica Stanley standing not even five feet from the staircase, as if she is waiting for me to come down like I did so many years ago at my wedding.

"Jessica Stanley!" I exclaim in mock shock, more from her now overly large chest than the fact that she is now Jessica Newton.

"Bella?" She asks with true shock written on her aging face. The only thing about her that looked young was the recent boob job, her face shows more than laugh lines, lines from stress and frowning are more like permanent creases than lines. "Look at you! You've barely aged a day. I'd say you look no older than twenty-five. Give me the number of your plastic surgeon. I could use it after the last six kids."

"Six? Really?" I ask her smiling. If there is one thing predictable about Jessica, it's that she is all about her. Everything is about her, and that sense of familiarity is why we have to lead the war against the force that will come to destroy us in a short month.

"Isabella Swan?" Mike asks running up to us. The years had done wonders for him. His baby face had thinned and his light hair now hung around his face a bit longer than it had twenty years before. "Look at- you are wearing heels!" He calls out laughing. "Hell has frozen over. Where are the bruises from falling over? I'm going to have to-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Jessica snaps. "Are you still the same as you were in High School? This isn't horny guy tries to get random girls naked. You are only supposed to want me naked!"

"Jess, I wasn't going to do that." Mike replies turning around and facing Jessica as Edward walks over to me.

"Walk to the kitchen door, Angela is standing over there waiting for you. They have started their evening fight. In about a half hour they will speed out of here and have the time of their lives." He assures me giving me a swift pat on my ass and sending me on my way- a swift that would have broken a human girl.

"I will get you back, soon." I whisper back, causing him to smirk. Like he had said, Angela stood by the door, drink in hand, waiting for something to happen. "Hey, Angela. I'm glad you could make it." Of everyone from Forks, I had kept in touch closest with Angela, after my family of course.

"Hey Bella. Wow, look at you. I know you had sent me those pictures, but wow. Alice did a really good job repairing the damage from the wreck."

"Thanks." I reply smiling, I had missed Angela. "It was rough. I am glad I had her though."

"Yeah, I bet. I saw you with Jessica over there. She has been like that since graduation. It will be funny later when she gets drunk and throws up on Mike."

"I bet they make Forks interesting."

"Yeah, they sure do. They are almost like the Brady Bunch. They were both married and they each had two kids. Their first marriages end and they end up together. Then she gets Ovarian cancer when they end up together and does everything except the final surgery. She gets the all clear and goes on fertility treatments to have kids with Mike before she can't have any. She gets pregnant and has six kids! So when we say they have six kids, we really mean they have ten kids altogether and only six of their own."

"And they were married to who first?" I ask actually curious.

"She was married to a man she met when she was away at college, but he was married to Lauren." Angela says before looking down.

"And what happened there?"

"She um... she was run off the road by a drunk driver. It was rumored that she was going to divorce him, but no one will ever know the truth. Jessica's marriage ended and she ran home to her parents. He was so distraught that they fell into their comfort zone. I guess they were always meant to be. Oh, but his two oldest are worth millions because of the wreck. They might be the next Cullen family of Forks."

"True. Now the odd thing will be if they end up marrying their step-siblings. Right gender, right?"

"Of course. But you have to be tired of small town gossip. I was sorry to hear about your in-laws. I didn't know them very well, but Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were always good to me. They didn't deserve and end like that."

"Thank you, I know. Do me a favor and don't mention it to anyone else, okay? It's kind of hard for the others, since they were their parents for years. Oh, but did you meet Charles and Ann? It's cute really. After the accident Charles found the mention of Rosalie's name and he found her. It was something good out of something bad."

"That's so sweet." Angela says softly watching Carlisle and Esme twirl around the living room dance floor under the twinkling lights and around the Christmas tree that filled the entire height of the room. Hours passed that way, Angela and I just talking. I just wanted to feel close to humanity, the thing that we would have to save. We had fun, laughing at the silly antics as the group got more and more drunk, until Edward walked up and smiled at me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asks bowing and extending a hand out to me.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." I giggle in response, not entirely following protocol for the time, but not caring and only wanting to be in the arms of the man in front of me. Not waiting for my permission Edward picks me up placing one arm under my knees and the other behind my back to hold my marble body and only placing me down on the floor when we hit the raised dance floor, an expense Alice was convinced was the element that would make or break the party.

"So, did you like your little bit of gossip?" Edward asks twirling me around on the dance floor as music blares from the DJ system that Alice had also bought for the occasion.

"Yes I did." I answer softly, raising on hand to go through his hair and the other around his shoulders as we slowly move to the slow music. "I found out some interesting things. I never thought I'd want to come back, but if I have to do it alone, I'd like to do it here." I continue, brining up the taboo subject.

"Alice is saying that you'll just end up crying if I let you talk about that. It's not safe. She says that if I want any more tonight that I have to stop you now. Plus, if you are doing our version of crying they will think that Alice screwed up your plastic surgery." He whispers softly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I think we might be going back upstairs." I murmur against his lips before pressing mine to his and backing slowly away from the dance floor before pulling away and leading him up the stairs. And down the hall toward our bedroom. Party be damned, if this is potentially my last Christmas with my husband I will be spending it in my bedroom. My Christmas will be how I want it to be, and our inability to tire was going to be used to the fullest. Throwing open the door and throwing him on the bed, locking the door was the last thought on my mind before ripping his clothes off and making up for all eternity in a night. I was so focused on getting Edward naked that I didn't notice until later that Alice had run up the stairs after us and slammed the door shut before any human still lingering noticed that she was even gone from the party.


	29. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 1

**Epppp...it's here....Christmas is finally here!**

**Yep, that was fake, I really wasn't that excited as my 7 year drug my grumbling ass out of bed at the ass crack of dawn- wide eyed and ready to go!**

**Love my kids dearly, but geesh, sleeping in till like 8 wouldn't have hurt, would it??**

**A girl can dream! Sigh***

**Anywho- I hope you all had a great Christmas so far- surrounding by all your friends and family, that up until one hour after seeing them, you actually missed! lol**

**Merry Ho ho, lots of love, and warm cuddlies and all that shizz.**

**Here you have it, the first part to the seven part collab-**

**Huge thanks are a must for my dear sweet Fragile Human and my fuckalicious Vampgirl18 and of course my wonderful wifey, who I'd be lost without, Lindsi loolabell, each and every one helped in some way to edit this montrosity and honestly without them, I so would have lost my shit while spouting some very colorful words and hurting my sweet, baby computer.**

**So, thanks for saving my comp, my sanity, and this collab (my baby!)**

**You girls rock and I luv you bunches. xx**

**A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**Part 1**

**BPOV**

I knew what I was doing when I asked Edward to make love to me. I didn't honestly think that he would lose control and hurt me, but I had planned to do what I could to encourage him to loosen the tight grip he kept on his restraint. It was devious and underhanded, but I knew that it was the only way that I would get the one thing that I wanted more than anything and he refused to give me—to be changed and spend forever by his side. One lifetime was simply not enough to show him all the love that I felt for him, and I couldn't stand the thought of him staying by my side, forever young, while I continued to age.

He couldn't possibly love me when I was old and grey and wrinkled, and what would the rest of the world say when they saw this beautiful man at the side of an old woman? No! I wouldn't accept that. I wouldn't condemn both of us to a half-life because of his fears. So I began plotting. I felt myself grow older with each tick and tock of the clock, minute after minute, hour after hour. It felt like ages before the idea came to me.

Alice knew of my decision as soon as I had set my course, but I knew she would never betray me. She was too desperate to see her first vision of me—sitting by her side, arms thrown over each other's shoulders, my skin pearlescent and pale—come to life, to rat me out. She wouldn't help me, per se, but she did subtly guide me with a whisper into my ear, "I think you should reconsider his proposal."

Yes, it was wrong to dangle his marriage proposal in front of him like a fat worm on a hook… or in his case, a mountain lion in a trap… but what else could I do? He was only fighting the inevitable and I refused to be much older when I was when changed. Not to mention, I really did want to have sex with him. For fear of hurting or even killing me, Edward wouldn't make love to me while I was still human—that was the point in his argument where his logic became circular—but he wouldn't change me either. I was tired of the Catch-22 that he had trapped us in.

He was absolutely batshit crazy if he thought I was going to stay a virgin all my days just because he was afraid of, in his mind, condemning me to eternal damnation. Being by his side for eternity didn't seem like hell to me, but if it was, I would be glad to be there. Someone had to make the decision, so I decided to man up, take charge of my destiny and grab the bull by the horns so to speak. I had no doubts that he would thank me one day. Maybe not while I was burning, but one day.

So when he began to lick and suck at my shoulder and neck, I seized my chance, grasping his head and holding his mouth to me as I begged him not to stop. I won't lie, when his teeth pierced my flesh it was painful, but by the time I cried out, it was too late. He still tried to fight it, wanting to suck the venom out, but I wouldn't allow it. So, I burned.

I knew screaming and crying out was pointless and would only make my change harder for Edward, but I couldn't help it.

It was a searing, all consuming pain unlike anything I had ever felt or even imagined. The only thing that made it bearable was that when it was all over, I would have Edward forever. For him I would do anything, go through any amount of pain… always.

For three days I roasted alive, without even the mercy of unconsciousness. When it was finally over and I opened my eyes to see the world with the crystal clear vision of a vampire, it was like seeing for the first time… and the love of my existence was right there by my side where he would always be.

~\*/~

I had honestly expected to undergo more difficulties adjusting to the new me, with all of my new abilities, but the first eight weeks of my new life passed without serious incident. I wasn't the out of control newborn that I had feared and expected to be. I didn't rush off and try to kill the townspeople in order to soothe my bloodlust, and I certainly didn't feel like a monster. I felt like me, only improved—my senses were heightened like the rest of my family's, and for the first time in my life I was coordinated, balanced, agile, athletic and, dare I say graceful, even?

As relieved as I was that I was still me, that my essence and my beliefs had not changed, I didn't know what to think of my makeover. Whereas I had been shabby as a human, now I was like one of the old houses that Esme took such delight in restoring—I was refurbished, polished up and lacquered. Minus the creepy red eyes caused by the blood that was running through my veins when I was changed, I had truly gone from ugly duckling to the waterfowl that was my namesake.

I didn't turn into Helena Christensen or anything, but there was a noticeable difference in my appearance that helped bridge the gap and make me almost worthy of standing by _my love's_ side. My muscles had a definition and tautness that had been lacking in my human form, my hair was smooth and thick with a gleaming shine, my skin was unblemished, pale satin with a faint, opal-like shimmer, and my silhouette had gone from pleasantly round in all the right spots to seductively curvaceous. To put it simply, I had gone from the girl next door to the girl next door that you wanted to fuck.

I was mesmerized by Bellissima Bella. When I wasn't otherwise engaged, I could be found in front of the mirror cataloguing my upgrade. I was certain that I spent more time gazing at myself in the mirror during my first week as a vampire than I had all of my human life. Everyone was amused by my new vanity except for Rosalie—she was beyond thrilled. She walked around the house the whole week sporting a smug expression, her opinion of the subject couldn't have been more obvious had there been a neon sign above her head that read, 'See, I am not the most conceited person in this house… although I still think I am the prettiest.'

I wasn't gazing at myself out of conceit or from vanity, but because I was truly astounded and stunned by my renovations. It was strange to look at yourself in the mirror, seeing your face and your body, but have them not look quite the way they should. I murmured all of this into Edward's ear, about three days after my change. We had just returned from a hunting trip. I still hadn't mastered not being messy with my food, so upon our return, I had gone up to our room to shower.

I had neglected to take clean clothing with me, but could hardly put the clothes I had worn hunting back on. Aside from being dirty, they were in extreme disrepair and in no shape to ever be worn again… not that Alice would let that happen. Naked, I had made way out of our en suite only to stop as I passed by the mirror, dazzled by my reflection as I hadn't yet seen myself completely bare. I was so captivated and entranced by the image that I hadn't heard Edward approach, much less enter.

Staring unabashedly, no trace of my usual modesty in sight, I cupped my sensitive breasts, turning this way and that as I felt the weight of them in my hands, when he saw me. Suddenly, he was behind me, his hands joining mine at my breasts and the long naked length of him pressed flush against my back. Pressing kisses against my ear and neck as our bodies swayed together to music only we could hear, he asked me what I was doing. His tone was imploring, and as I told him everything I had been feeling, his eyes darkened with some emotion I couldn't name.

I told him of all of my doubts from my human life and how I had always thought I wasn't good enough for him. Hell, even now, as different as I looked, I still couldn't bring myself to believe I was anywhere near close to being his equal. I told him how strange it was that I looked like me, but not… Everything came spilling out of me in a softly spoken torrent, and one by one, Edward soothed all my fears. Staring at each other in the mirror, I watched as he moved both of our hands over my body as he told me the captivation each inch of my newly luminous flesh held for him. Our hands glided over my body as he whispered sweet nothings and adulations into my ear, exciting my mind, my body and my heart in a way that began to wash away all my doubts.

He slowly entered me from behind while still in front of the mirror, he moved in and out of me with careful, unhurried movements. His lips continued to move over any and every bit of skin they could reach, bathing me in gentle licks and kisses and nips. He worshipped me with his body and with his sweet words, never ceasing the gentle rocking of his hips. Each plunge inside me, each kiss and each caress built me up higher and higher and higher until I reached the zenith and my release crashed over and rocked through me. Edward joined me, panting with the pleasure that coursed through us even though we didn't need the air.

Our act of love was so much more than that. I had been baptized anew by both my orgasm and his love, and knew that now my life, our life, could truly begin. Despite all the drawbacks, difficulties and frustrations, I was finally able to show him the physical manifestation of what I felt for him and it was incomparable, worth every ounce of pain and complication.

~\*/~

My biggest fear as I changed had been that when I awoke a newborn vampire, I would somehow feel differently about Edward or-and this was the worst thing that I could imagine-I might not remember him at all. At best, even if none of that happened, I knew that it would be quite some time before I would have my bloodlust under control enough to even contemplate or have the desire to make love. It was a shame we had only had the one time to be together intimately beforehand, but what was having sex a few times while I was human, with Edward having to constantly restrain himself, compared to an eternity of neither of us having to hold back. I would get over it.

Imagine my surprise when, after my initial shock upon opening my eyes, I discovered not only did I still love Edward, fiercely and impossibly more than before, but I wanted him with a need that rivaled any amount of thirst or bloodlust. Jasper was nearly brought to his knees by the force of my lust. It was so strong and unabating that he and Alice had to flee the house for the first six weeks following my change. It wasn't until a week and a half before Christmas that they were able to return, and even then Jasper spent much of his time out hunting… well, when he wasn't defiling Alice. Not that Alice was complaining.

In fact, it was safe to say that no one in our family was immune to the effects of having two newly mated vampires in the house. Especially not two who rivaled Rosalie and Emmett when it came to our desire and need for one another. We may not have knocked down as many walls or destroyed as many houses as they did in the beginning, but Edward and I were even more insatiable than they had been.

My transformation hadn't been over for more than five minutes before we were attacking each other, teeth clanging, tongues tangling, limbs twisted around one another in a manner most inappropriate in front of company, much less our family. The only thing that kept us from devouring one another right then was my need to feed and Edward's excitement to teach me to hunt, but that only stopped us for so long.

I quickly made my first kill, taking down a rather unappetizing buck, promptly followed by my first mountain lion. The lion was tangier and tastier, but didn't fully hit the spot. Still, it was blood and it soothed the burning ache in my throat. I finally understood why Edward had forbidden me to see him or be anywhere nearby when he hunted while I was still human. We gave ourselves entirely over to the beast inside and somewhat lost the ability to distinguish between food and human—blood was blood.

With our primal instincts still in control and our thirst for blood sated, our thirst for one another demanded attention. Unable to ignore our bodies any longer, we came together with a ferocity that destroyed everything in our wake. Edward pounced on me, and took me right there in the most savage of ways. Bending me over the carcass of my barely drained kitty meal. He pounded into me relentlessly until, exultant, we both reached peaks. Edward was repentant afterwards, apologizing again and again for his roughness and for essentially fucking me like a common whore… well... a common vampire whore.

I slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words left it, unable to hear him say such ridiculous things.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I had yelled at him. "Don't you dare apologize to me for what we just did. I'm your mate… your wife, if not yet legally, then at least in my heart and I loved every minute of what we just did. The way you couldn't wait, your desperate need for me… just showed me that you want me as much as much as I have always wanted you.

"I loved the tenderness of our first time, but we aren't going to make love every time. Just because you shove me down to take me fast and hard from behind doesn't make the act any less meaningful than when you lay me down in our bed to slowly and tenderly make love to me. As long as it's what we both want, then I will never feel violated and it will always be beautiful, so don't cheapen what we just did by saying that… please."

He agreed and apologized with loving, languorous kisses, starting round two, but this time it was placid and dream-like. It was hours before we finally managed to tear ourselves apart to return to the house. Bedraggled and disheveled, we slinked inside only to have our arrival greeted with titters and snide, hastily muttered comments. We were too resplendent in our joy and completion to pay them any mind though. They were just jealous.

~\*/~

I settled into my new life easily, but as smooth a transition as it was, it wasn't all easy peasey, lemon squeezy. It was a period of intense study and focus as I adjusted and learned to relate to the world with my new limitations and abilities, and there were, of course, minor mishaps. The house constantly underwent repairs while I got to know my own strength, most of the furniture… including mine and Edward's bed… had to be replaced at least once, and the forest was in need of replanting in a few spots, but that had been the extent of the normal newborn behaviors or characteristics I had experienced, much to everyone's surprise.

Carlisle, who had seen more than a few transformations in all his years, was extremely puzzled by it, but could offer no explanation as to why I seemed to be thriving in my new life unlike any vampire he had ever seen. The best he could offer was that maybe it was so easy for me because I had chosen to be changed and I knew what to expect, and in the beginning, I agreed. In fact, we all did, but three weeks after my transformation, we were forced to re-evaluate that theory.

Alice and Jasper had been off traveling. And with Christmas coming up, Alice used their self-imposed exile from Forks as an excuse to shop. She strolled down cobblestone streets finding tiny little boutiques in all four corners of the world. Meandered along the avenues in New York, Paris, Milan and London, visiting all the well known fashion houses all in pursuit of the perfect gifts for her loved ones to be boxed up and shipped home.

Deliveries had been arriving daily as she shopped like mad. UPS, Fed-Ex, DHL and even the mail man made daily trips to the house with the deluge of Alice's purchases. I was never home when the doorbell rang, as my all knowing sister always made sure to let us know when they would be arriving, and Edward would spirit me away to hunt or make love or even just run. This worked flawlessly until one day, due to unforeseen events, a delivery arrived early.

I was the only one home, everyone else was out keeping up the charade that we were human, and I could hardly pretend that nobody was home seeing as I was sitting in the living room lost in a book, directly in front of the huge picture windows that were there. He hadn't even rung the doorbell when the first wave of his delicious blood wafted over me. My muscles went rigid and the venom pooled in my mouth. Prepared to strike, I was on my feet and to the door as the first chime of the bell rang out...

But I didn't.

Miraculously, reason returned before I could open the door. Composed, I held my breath, signed for the packages and bid the deliveryman adieu. Edward burst through the back door, having run all the way from wherever he had been, moments after I had closed the door and collapsed against it from the strain of resisting the unexpected meal on wheels. He crossed the room and crushed me to his chest before I could even acknowledge his presence.

"How, Bella," he had questioned me, not understanding what I had done and making me realize the sheer impossibility of the feat I had just accomplished.

I didn't understand either.

By the time the rest of the family returned, I felt that the story was being greatly exaggerated. Yes, it had been difficult to not sink my teeth into his tempting flesh and suck the life out of him, but hardly impossible. After much deliberation, Carlisle surmised that my proclivity towards this life was my gift much like Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, or Jasper's empathy. Not really a useful talent in the long run, but it certainly made the transition easier for all parties involved, and I was able to virtually skip the bad parts of being a newborn.

I wasn't able to just rush out into society; it was still difficult, but not as difficult as it should have been. I could handle small doses for short periods of time, so we worked on increasing my tolerance and stamina. By the time Alice and Jasper returned I was able to handle short forays out in public, as long as I was supervised and there weren't too many humans around. It was in this way that I was able to go to Seattle, accompanied by Alice and Jasper to purchase presents for my family.

Afterwards, loaded down with our purchases, including a newly acquired trailer hitched to the bumper of the Em's Jeep -which held all of the new decorations that Alice insisted upon having- we headed home to wrap presents and decorate the house.

~\*/~

"Aww, come on, Edward," I sneered at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'll be fine. I really don't see what all the fuss is about!" After we had got back from shopping my mind was resolved, there was something I wanted and heaven be damned I was determined to have it, my only obstacle being Edward.

Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets, affixed my favorite pout, and casually strolled to me from his perch against the door frame. Once again I was struck by his beauty and I had to remind myself that I was supposed to be petulant, not aroused. Of course, there was no use in trying to hide it – even though he could no longer hear my heart skip and I had no need to breathe, he could still tell when he had me. He said he could taste it in the air. He fought off a smirk, and if I could have blushed, I would have.

"Love, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to participate just yet. You've done a wonderful job at transitioning into this life, but we don't want to test the extent of your resolve in a crowded auditorium. It's just too risky."

"Edward," I whined, too upset to care how petulant I sounded. "It's an hour-long Christmas concert, not a week in an unventilated room full of singers." Edward shook his head minutely and furrowed his brow as I heard Alice coming up the stairs. She appeared in the doorway of our room, dressed in an adorable green taffeta baby doll dress. From the looks on their faces, I could tell that she was silently communicating with him, and when I darted my eyes back and forth, I gathered that Edward was not pleased with what she showed him.

A silent smirk from Alice in my direction confirmed my suspicious. "She doesn't see any danger, does she," I asked Edward as I took another step closer, playfully tugging on the hem of his button-down shirt.

He groaned and huffed out a blast of air in frustration. "No. She doesn't see any problems if you go. You'll just hold your breath for the hour and mouth the words to the songs."

"Thank God," boomed Emmett from down the hall. "None of us needs to hear Bella try to sing!" I heard the unmistakable sound of Rosalie's hand hitting the back of his head. "Oww!" He reeled, clearly taken aback by his wife's reaction to his teasing –usually she was right alongside him in picking on Bella.

"See, sweetie," I cooed, ignoring Emmett's harassment. "If Alice says it's all going to be alright, then what harm can there be?"

Edward scowled at me as I snaked my arms around his waist. "I just don't know, Bella. I'm not convinced yet. Alice's visions can change, you know."

I stepped up on my tip-toes and murmured against his chiseled jaw. "Not convinced, eh? Do you think I can convince you, Edward?"

He growled and the vibrations in his throat against my lips made a sly smile come to my face. I stuck out the tip of my tongue and dragged it along his jaw, from earlobe to earlobe, sucking the second one between my lips and nibbling at it lightly. He clawed into my hips, pulling me forward and against him.

Careful not to unleash my newborn strength on him, I playfully pushed him onto the bed, his head bouncing against the mattress. I crawled onto the bed, allowing my hair to fall from my shoulders and brush against his arms as I moved to straddle his hips. His eyes rolled back into his head as he inhaled the scent of my arousal for him. I leaned forward and kissed him hard, sucking and nipping at his lips until he opened his mouth for me, allowing me to latch onto his tongue.

"Convinced yet?" I teased into his mouth.

"Not yet," he moaned, his voice unsure and shaky. "Try harder."

"Ummm, I think I'll be going now." Alice chuckled from behind us, before softly closing the door.

I rocked my hips back, allowing the seam of my jeans to rub against the seam of his, feeling the full outline of his hard cock just beneath the material. He hissed and I continued the action, circling my hips over him every few dips. His breathing became labored and I felt the muscles of his abdomen tighten against my own, signaling me that he was close. Before I could register what was happening, he flipped us over, slamming me against the mattress and hitching my leg up over his hip.

He slammed his hips against my core several times, grinding at the end of each thrust in ways that made my skin tingle. But before I could find the release I now craved like a drug, he groaned roughly against my neck before he bit me, his cock pulsing against me in his climax.

I lay there squirming, silently pleading with him to keep moving against me, but he just chuckled low in my ear. "What's the matter, love?"

"Edward! I need to…. Oh, come on!" I protested.

He just chuckled wickedly and kissed my lips before sitting up and holding out his hand to me. "You're very convincing, Bella. I think you should go to that rehearsal– right now." He grinned his crooked grin at me, mocking me.

Refusing his hand, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair angrily before stomping toward the door. "Fine!" I shouted as I headed down the stairs and into the living room.

~\*/~

"C'mon Rosie, let's move it," Emmett bellowed up the stairs. He shook his head and paced. "I can't believe it takes her so damned long to get ready."

I had to agree. I didn't understand what the difficulty was. Thanks to my newly acquired—and nearly perfected—speed, I'd gotten ready in fifteen minutes. We were all waiting on Rosalie. It seemed we were always waiting on Rosalie. Well, all of us except Alice and Jasper, who had had to be there a few minutes early.

"Oh, stop your grumbling, bear." Rosalie pranced down the stairs. "We need to hurry or we're going to be late."

Emmett grumbled some more, something that sounded like "Duh, what have I been saying?"

Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me from my perch on the couch. "Let's go, love. We have a rehearsal to get to," he murmured with a cocky smirk.

And with that, the race began.

Adrenaline sang in my veins as the Volvo, under Edward's control, flew down the snow-covered streets of Forks. Only once did the wheels seem to spin of their own volition, but Edward tightened his hold on the wheel and gracefully, easily regained control. He glanced at me, his lips lifting in a heartbreaking smile. Those gorgeous eyes of his twinkled and I had to bite my lip to keep from telling him to return home.

Since making love to him, I couldn't get enough of him or his rock hard body that was now the same temperature as mine. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts, and was once again grateful he didn't know what I was thinking.

We pulled into the parking lot, Emmett skidding in next to us, and Edward turned off the engine. "You ready, my love?"

"I'd rather be doing other things," I whispered huskily.

He chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

Emmett's fist met the glass of Edward's window with a loud thud! Thud! Thud! He whipped open the door and a blast of cold air flooded the vehicle. Instinct caused me to grab both lapels of my coat and pull them close against my neck. And I actually shivered, but only out of habit.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. "It took me almost twenty-five years to realize I didn't need to do that."

"You wouldn't think you'd have to remind yourself you're not cold," I murmured as Edward helped me out of the car. Rosalie walked up behind Emmett and threaded her arm through his.

"Where have you guys been?" Alice's voice appeared from somewhere behind Emmett's big body. He stepped aside to reveal the pixie portion of the family holding tightly to Jasper's hand.

"I had a little trouble with my hair." Rosalie fluffed her curls with her fingers.

"Come on," Alice huffed. She hurried along the ice covered ground with a grace I could only dream of having—someday. Then suddenly she paused, whirled around, and glared. "Don't you dare…" She was cut off by the impact of a snowball in the middle of her chest. "Emmett!" she shrieked.

Laughter bubbled from my gut and out into the air. I plunged my hands into the ice cold snow and loved being a vampire. There was no stinging, no wanting to sink them into warm water. Forming a ball in my hands I launched it at Emmett.

A direct hit—right in the back of his head.

His laughter stopped abruptly and he whipped around, looking pissed. I pointed a discreet thumb at Edward and ran for the cover of a tree. Snowball after snowball flew. Everyone joined the fight, except Alice who stood irritated, with both hands on her hips, on the stairs to the auditorium. My aim suffered because of my own laughter.

Edward crouched behind a tree next to me and threw a snowball the size of a cantaloupe directly at Jasper. He jumped, knocking his head on the rain gutter. Metal grinding sounded and we all seemed to freeze. In slow motion a slide of snow and ice and sludge slid down, covering Alice. She screamed and jumped and cursed.

"Dammit, you guys." She rubbed at her jacket and shook the ice crystals from her hat. "Now look what you've done! We're late…and you've ruined my outfit!"

Everyone chuckled and slowly made their way into the auditorium, Edward and I following close behind.

As we walked in, Edward took my hand and whispered into my ear. "You may have won the battle, but I think I may have won the war, no?" His breath fanned across my face and, despite my will, I was once again dazzled by his smooth voice. "But I promise, love, you'll sing for me tonight."

**EPOV**

Animal magnetism.

Holy shit.

"Edward," Bella whispered, not turning to face me but glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"You're going to crush the steering wheel," she noted, staring pointedly at my clenched fists.

"Oh. Fuck." I muttered, releasing the wheel.

I sighed. Today was going to be the longest fucking day of my life. Today was Bella's first day back to school after becoming one of _us._ She was now a Cullen, in every sense of the word. She was ours. She was mine. We now shared in irreversible bond, one that I had created once I changed her, took her mortality and transformed her into what I used to dread. A vampire.

It was only now that I saw the upside to this whole cluster fuck.

Bella was strong, she could have flown off the handle at any moment, killing a few students, but hey, whoever said high school was easy?

What had shocked and astonished both me and my family, was Bella's unyielding sense of self-control. If she got tempted, she could walk away. If anyone else got tempted, there was only so much time before they couldn't handle the person's scent any longer and attacked them.

Another upside was that even though she was a danger magnet, there was slim to no chance of her getting hurt anymore. It put my mind at ease, replacing the constant concern and anxiety with a sweet calm I had been living without after meeting her.

But then there were the downsides to changing Bella. One, I wasn't sure if she retained a soul—but in a person like her… She still had to have one. It was ludicrous to think that Bella—kind, sweet, unselfish Bella—would not live on in some form after this world.

Then, the one less pressing but more immediate concern I had was the male student body eye fucking the shit out of my Bella.

Animal magnetism, man. It was what lured me to Bella in the first place, but in the end, it's what was going to kill me today.

I breathed deeply, not needing to physically but it helped calm me.

We were in the Volvo, parked outside of school. I steeled myself for the impending shock wave of voices. It would take a moment to desensitize myself; I had been staying home with Bella for over a month after she converted.

We were taking precautions.

Right now, I felt more stressed out than she looked.

I stepped out of the car and slowly, at human speed, came around to Bella's door to open it for her. And by God, was she a fucking heart breaker.

The second she put her foot to the ground, I swear I heard every head snap in our direction. Thoughts flooded my senses, all incredulous, some wondering, some in amazement. Some were just incomprehensible slurs.

I closed her door and grabbed her hand tightly with mine—at least now she had the strength to hold me back from killing someone over their impure thoughts about her. Even though my own were not the thoughts of an innocent, uncorrupted person, at least I was allowed to be thinking them about her.

My family was already here, standing around in a small, detached circle away from the rest of the school population. It wasn't like they did it on purpose, the humans naturally kept their distance, subconsciously knowing something was off about us, and now Bella.

Although so far, they were only thinking about how great she looked. I held back a growl, towing Bella along to greet the others.

"How is she feeling, Jasper?" Alice whispered into his ear.

She had to stretch up onto her tip-toes to reach. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

He looked to Bella who was standing awkwardly with her eyes down-cast. She usually acted this way, but she was calm enough.

"I think Edward is more wound up than little Bella," he commented.

I smirked darkly and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and Alice chimed in.

"You know, I'm glad I can't hear thoughts like you can, Edward," Emmett boomed in.

I turned my attention to my brother and grimaced.

_Because, then I'd have to listen to every guy thinking shit about your beloved. Not to mention the skanky chicks who will want to know what's happened to her and why she looks different—they'll be as bitchy as ever. _

His inner voice told me.

"Better give Bells a heads up," he winked, speaking out loud now.

Bella glanced at me, squeezing my hand in reassurance and smiling, telling me she was alright. I squeezed her hand back. The bell rang for the beginning of class—I groaned inwardly, wishing I could take Bella home and have her to myself for just another week...or two.

"Come on, Edward." She laughed, dragging me along.

We entered the brightly lit hallways of Forks high and I was bombarded with the very thoughts I had been dreading to hear. Of course I knew they would notice her pallid, paler than usual skin, porcelain and cold to the touch. They would notice her hair was a few shades darker, contrasting beautifully with her complexion. Then, her eyes, we had to use contacts for. They were brown, but a sort of muddy, unappealing brown in comparison to her pools of chocolate she used to have. Though I doubted anyone would notice a detail like that. Her lips were pink and pouty, her teeth gleaming white. She was magnificent.

_Wow! Look at Bella Swan!_ Ben Cheney spouted non-verbally, gawking, wide-eyed but only out of shock and not interest. He was grasping Angela Webber's hand, his girlfriend. She frowned at him then followed his line of sight.

Her jaw practically dropped to the ground. I watched out of Ben's eyes, then switched to hers.

_She looks...amazing! She looks so different! What the hell has she done?_ She wondered, still staring.

I thought as long as they were the only kind of thoughts I would have to listen to, I could retain a shred of sanity throughout the day. But, of course, then there was Mike Newton.

Bella and I were travelling normally down the hallway towards our lockers when we saw him.

He had his head down, trying to reassemble his stack of text books when he glanced up and did a double-take. I groaned quietly.

Bella looked at me in confusion before rolling her eyes and chuckling. She knew I was going to have a hard time today. I wasn't even the newborn vampire! It wasn't fucking fair.

_Holy mother of Jesus_ his mental voice howled.

_She looks even hotter than when I last saw her! Shit! God, I'd love to fucking tap that ass. She has the perkiest tits...I wonder what she's look like with her clothes on my floor..._ I tuned out completely. I felt unsure of how far I would go to silence the fucker.

I ground my teeth together.

Lauren Mallory caught sight of us then, Bella's new appearance misleading her to believe there was another student at the school. When she realized it was actually Bella, her thoughts drove to the only place they knew. Bitch town.

_She_ must_ have gotten work done! Mike was right, Dr. Cullen _is_ performing creepy little surgeries on his kids and now that she's going out with Edward she must be part of the freak show. What a wannabe,_ she sneered.

I huffed out a breath; usually I wasn't so affected by Lauren's thoughts but now she made me just as angry as Mike—they were both stupid fuckers.

_I bet she went away to have plastic surgery done. It can't just be a new diet. She looks way too good. She would have needed work done to change what she used to look like._ Jessica Stanley noted internally.

We were at our lockers now and I refused to let go of Bella's hand. She put her bag away and gathered her books for the next few periods. I lead her all the way to my locker so I could retrieve all of my implements.

_So pretty..._

_Must be fake._

_...couldn't possibly be the real Bella._

_Nice tits, tight ass...she'd be dynamite in the sack._

_Maybe I should give her my number, Cullen can't be _that_ great to look at._

_...maybe she was in a car accident and had to get reconstructive surgery._

_They've been gone for a month!_

_...probably getting married..._

_They're so fucking weird!_

_....could have gone to Tijuana to get it done..._

_Absolutely fuck-worthy...I need a bathroom..._

"Fucking hell," I growled, slamming my locker door shut.

The end of the day could not come soon enough.

Apparently nobody believed our story about Bella's family emergency. I suppose it was vague and it didn't entirely cover my reason of absence, but it wasn't as outlandish as some of the other explanations these retards were coming up with.

By the time lunch came around, I was ready to string Newton up by his fucking balls.

I pulled Bella in for a very obvious, searing kiss that left her dazed and distracted from her conversation with Alice.

I made sure that Newton was watching at the time, his ego deflated within seconds. I smiled happily—maybe the rest of the day wouldn't be as tragic.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I got through the day without killing anyone. It was a challenge all day to walk from class to class, smelling all sorts of sweet mouthwatering nectar. The restraint I had to demonstrate to just sit in a classroom was more then I could ever prepare for. I was so grateful for Edward being there; him holding my hand and whispering comforting words meant more to me than any gift money could buy.

I walked into the gym on high alert as the scent of human blood wafted passed my nose. Type A, O, B-. Anemic, diabetic, STD. I could smell them all. I've always been sensitive to blood, but this sensitivity didn't make me sick. It didn't make me want to pass out and reach for the heavens. This sensitivity made me hungry! I could feel the rabid desire start to course through my veins at the delightful aromas.

_God how I wanted that blood..._

Edward must have sensed my need because he squeezed my small hand wrapped in his larger one and brought it to his lips for a small kiss. The hunger for human blood now replaced with the hunger for him. With one small gesture, he could change my every thought.

I knew I didn't have to feed, we had just come back from hunting and I was definitely sated. Well, as sated as a vampire -especially a newborn vampire- could actually be. We pressed forward through the throngs of students and I watched as they hustled to and fro, fetching decorations and baubles, putting the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations. It amazed me how we continued to walk in a straight line, hand in hand, and although there was a student or a teacher every two feet, we never bumped into one as we gracefully crossed the gym. As a human, I was never graceful. In fact, I was the exact opposite -always tripping on air and imaginary pebbles. I used to wonder if Edward would hold onto my hand or my elbow because he just knew at any moment there was the potential for me to face plant right in front of him. Now, as we walked hand in hand I knew that he held onto me because he wanted to. Because he loved me.

I'd seen the gym decorated before. A lot of the decorations were actually being reused from previous years at Forks High School. But it was to be expected. Being a small town and all, there wasn't enough money to go around, especially for frivolous things like decorations. But the students were excited. I could tell because of how the warm scent of blood permeated the air, making it thick and heady.

There was a group of boys in the corner in charge of blowing up the balloons with helium. I could hear their high pitched voices squeaking obscenities and whispering grotesque words about our classmates and teachers. It wasn't so much that what they were saying was annoying, even though it was, but the stupid tone their voices took from the helium. It was killing my ears! I tried to block them out, but apparently it was harder to do as a vampire.

Maybe one day I'd learn.

There were white and silver streamers that hung from the walls and the floor was scattered with silver, light blue and white confetti. Well, it wasn't really white. It was more like opal I guess. It had a pearlescent sheen to it. Paper snowflakes were hung from the streamers and placed around the room. Some were bought at the party store and others were cut out by students. You could clearly see which ones were bought and which ones were made. One of the snowflakes even had a design of a penis shape. Why do I get the feeling that was cut by Mike Newton?

There were round tables strategically placed around the area that would be the dance floor and covered in white cloth. The same confetti that was on the floor rested on the tables. The dance floor was edged out with fake snow. It smelled awful, like turpentine or too many sharpies. I couldn't help but to wrinkle my nose at it. Off to the right of the stage a photo center had been setup. Several fake and potted evergreens lined the sides against a blue backdrop. I suppose it was meant to imitate a snowy field in the afternoon. It wasn't a bad job.

In the middle of the ceiling, some of the students and the gym teacher were high up on a platform trying to center the chandelier piece that would reflect prism shadows around the room. It was the same chandelier they used every year...except this time it wasn't. At least not to me. I looked up at the chandelier and I could already see the prisms reflected around the room. How each drop of light provided by the theatre group would catch every angle of the perfectly chiseled pieces of glass and shine down beautiful sights for all to see.

I looked over to Edward and he smiled down at me with that crooked grin I loved so much.

"What," I asked.

"It's your face, Bella. You look like you're seeing heaven for the first time."

"That's not possible, Edward. The first time I saw Heaven was when I saw you. But yes, I am amazed at the sight of the chandelier."

"It's your heightened vamp senses. They allow you to see things clearer, sharper than before."

I nodded at his statement, clearly seeing the evidence right before my eyes. I'd only experienced small portions of what my heightened eyesight was like, when Edward smiled at me, when Edward looked at me with a thousand different emotions dancing through his tawny eyes. But, I had never experienced the brilliant things my eyes could pick up until now.

We continue across the floor, making our way to the assembled stage where Alice was directing people in the proper way to hang Christmas lights on a tree.

"Edward! Bella! I knew you two would be here."

Edward just rolled his eyes. Of course Alice knew. Alice seemed to always know.

"Well, come on. We don't want to be late for rehearsal," Alice called as she jumped down from the stage and made her way to the door.

"Tell me again why we're doing this, Edward," I whispered to him as we followed his our crazy sister.

"Because we all need to appear as normal as possible. And Alice roped us into it. It was either this or the Easter musical. I most certainly am not playing Jesus and being nailed to a cross."

I laughed at Edward's obvious disgust with the other horrific option. As if they could actually nail him in the first place.

We left the gym and headed to the auditorium where several students were filing in for our last rehearsal before opening night. Miss. Cassis was starting to line everyone up in their positions on the stage when she saw us come in.

"Ah, Edward," she said with a warm smile and Edward nodded to her. "Please take your position with the tenors." Edward kissed my hand, but reluctantly let go. It was the first time we were separated since coming into the school that afternoon.

"Miss Swan," Miss. Cassis barked at me, disdain clearly written on her face. "Go take your spot."

A low growl erupted in my chest as I fought the urge to tear that woman limb from limb. Before I could act on my thoughts, both Jasper and Edward were at my sides and urging me to calm down. Feeling better, I told them so and Jasper dropped his hand from my shoulder as Edward walked me to my spot among the alto's. He gave me a kiss on the lips that lingered longer than probably necessary, but not long enough. A kiss of a promise for more and then sauntered back to his position. From where I stood, I could get a clear sight of Edward. As Miss Cassis droned on and on about the important of posture, "Arms at your sides, stomach pulled in, chest out!" I just stared at my little piece of heaven while he smiled back at me.

**RPOV**

"Oh Rose, this would be so perfect for Bella." Alice squealed as she ran over to a rack of sexy, skimpy female reindeer costume.

We were shopping at the mall, shopping for outfits for the stupid Christmas pageant thing. Alice, as usual was going absolutely batshit.

I eyed the outfit skeptically. "Ummm, Alice have you forgot we are talking about Bella here? Do you really want to go there?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to piss her off when she was in one of her shop-crazed fits and honestly I thought the cute little outfit was just that- cute as hell. I would so wear it. But no, Alice decided I would be best at playing the 'Mommy'. Don't get me wrong- the whole thought of me being a mommy-anything always has appealed to me, I just prayed she wasn't going to try and stuff me into some gaudy, old lady clothes.

Mothers can be hot too.

"What do you mean do I want to go there? Of course I want to go there. It is perfect and poor Edward will have the hardest time refraining from keeping his hands off her, and the other guy's thoughts are just going to drive him wild. This little outfit here could mean some seriously epic sex for the two of them. If anything Bella and Edward would so owe me," Alice ranted, raising her tiny fist up and pumping it at her side with a determined scowl on her face.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. She was too damn comical.

"Fair enough Alice, it's your ass after all." I snickered as I followed her to the cashier to ring up the tiny outfit. Alice snatched up some light brown stockings as she passed them and a cute little antler headband to complete the disturbingly seductive costume. She also grabbed a matching outfit for herself.

"Now you!" Alice said while sizing me up. My eyes grew wide as she steered us towards Gap. "Don't even think about it Mary Alice Brandon. You are so not getting me within a foot of that store, never mind me wearing that granny shit." I huffed childishly and I knew it, standing firmly in the middle of the vast hall with my arms crossed defiantly across my chest.

Alice eyed me warily, likely trying to decide how serious I was and how far she could push before I snapped.

"Well...what did you have in mind then?" Alice asked dragging out the 'well'.

I shimmied my way over to La Senza and pulled a tight pair of hip hugging pajama pants out and a beautiful silk top and held them out for her to see.

She cocked her brow, appraising my haphazard look. She finally cracked a smile, nodding appreciatively. "Well, well Rose, those just might work. Add this little scarf in and you have yourself a deal. Now go pay for them and let's head over to the other side of the mall. I still have every day clothes to shop for." Alice giggled in what I considered to be a manic way. I cringed as I made my way over to the overly cheery cashier.

Two hours later we clamored out of the store with an umpteen amount of bags in tow and headed out into the parking lot so we could go home and relax a bit before the 'real fun' began.

**EmPOV**

"Okay girls, let's disperse and get this thing done," Alice shouted in her soft, soprano voice.

"Jessica, you are on streamer duty. There is a ladder over there." Alice nudged her head in the direction of a decrepit looking ladder leaning against the far wall. "And this box is full of silver and blue streamers."

Alice thrusted the huge overfilled box into Jessica's outstretched arms, Jessica's mouth falling open slightly when she peered inside of it and saw just how many streamers she was dealing with. I chuckled softly, knowing all too well how overboard Alice goes with these types of things. Wondering how the hell Jasper weaseled his way out of helping decorate. That fucker gets to hang out with the newly horn-doggish Edward and spry, frisky, little Bella. Lucky bastard.

"Emmett you are on table and chair duty. Grab all those folded chairs and tables lined up over there against the wall and set them up in this." Alice handed me a piece of paper with an intricate drawing of exactly how she wanted the room to look with chairs and tables in it. I groaned, but got an idea. I had to sneakily hide the smirk spreading on my face with a scowl.

As I veered towards the tables I glanced back and noticed no one was paying any attention to me. When no one looked towards me I did a mental celebration, I could use my vampire speed then.

"Oh and Emmett, you have to act human while you do it, and at least pretend those tables are heavy and bulky. Grunt every now and then, huff and puff I don't care, be as dramatic as you want to play that shit, but do not, I repeat DO NOT think for one second I am not going to kick your overgrown ass if you even once more consider blindsiding me and almost exposing us just so you can sneak off and get laid. Got me?" Alice said in a rush, her voice low enough that humans didn't stand a chance of hearing her, but I however, heard her loud and clear. Damn pixie and her pesky little vision. I humphed and painfully slowly grabbed a light as a feather table and pretended to struggle with it.

Doing things at human speed always seemed so tedious; but I ploughed on with the task and added the sound effects Alice had recommended. I glanced over to Rose and willed her to meet my eyes. After a moment I heard her chuckle quietly, too quietly for human ears.

"What?" I grinned back while opening up another chair and scraping it under the table I was working at.

"Nothing Em, just like watching my hunk of a man hard at work is all." Rose replied in a husky voice. I shivered. Fucking tease!

I was just finishing with the last chair when my spidy-ears perked up instantly as I heard Alice talking to Lauren, deep rumbling chuckles slid up my throat and erupted past my lips before Alice even finished her sentence; I so saw that shit coming. Alice I bow to you. I mumbled vampiricly low.

"What was that Em," Rosie asks, her eye brow cocked and he usually blank, uninterested face actually drawn up in a mask of utter amusement as she too finally caught the tail end of Alice's instructions for the now very huffy and annoyed Lauren.

"You want me to what?!" Lauren shrieked. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

"Those tables Emmett just set up. I saw some gum under a few of them. Here take this butter knife and bucket and go scrape it off." Alice actually sounded mildly annoyed. Well damn me to hell, I never thought I'd live to see the day where a mere human could ruffle Mary Alice Brandon's feather.

Lauren took in the stern look on Alice's face and spun on her four inch heel. I knew this cause my Rosie taught me well, and had even forced me into wearing a pair once. I shuddered just thinking about it. My feet, even being vampire feet, hurt and cramped up for I swear what was hours if not days afterwards. Then I remembered what transpired from wearing said high hell shoes and felt my lowers regions stiffen significantly.

I had to get Rose out of here, and fast. Or I so could not be held accountable for my actions.

"Rosie...baby....I want to fuck you so hard right now so do me a favor and follow me out of the room in a minute or two okay?" I licked my lips at the multitude of ideas running through my head.

"Emmy Bear, I promised Alice I would help with all this shit. I can't just slip out and leave her stuck with the 'Bitches of Eats-Dick'. She groaned and I knew I'd given her something to think about.

"I'm sure she'll manage for a little while and I thought maybe you'd want to eat _my_ dick." I faked a timid demeanor and batted my eyes; I knew she'd see it.

She skirted around Jessica and licked her lips.

"We can be _real_ quick," I promised

"She's going to know." Her hand smoothed down the fabric of her shirt and I knew that our shit was on, she was just toying with me.

"I'll fuck you so fast that you'll come before you've even registered me pounding you; she won't have time to stop us, baby." I grinned and started making my way to the door.

"I thought you said you wanted me to...never mind." She watched me with her peripheral vision as I swaggered out into the halls.

I leaned back against some tweenie freshman's locker, in wait. After only a few moments she appeared at the door across from me, swaying her hips.

"Where do you want to do this," she purred in my ear after closing the gap between us.

I shivered as her hand ventured down the plains of my chest and towards my jeans zipper. Her head tilted to the side as she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Well...I did think of one place. But it might involve breaking and entering." I whispered to her as I allowed my lips to meet with the skin of her throat; ghosting them up until they reached her ear.

Her fucking eyes lit up.

My Girl loved that shit.

I ran the back of a finger down her cheek while she reached back and pulled a pin out of her immaculately styled hair. The curl the pin held bounced against her cheek, hiding one of her sultry eyes from my view.

Fuck. Hot.

I grabbed her hand and blurred towards the Principal's office.

"Emmett, don't you see enough of this room during school? Or is this about some weird role playing shit you want to try? Am I the naughty school girl or the sexy strict teacher?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow while waiting for me to answer her.

"Fuck why didn't I think of any of that shit?" I wrinkled my brow in disappointment at my usually x-rated imagination. "Can't we do both?" I grinned.

"Why did you want to fuck me in here?" She asked while jiggling the pin in the lock.

Less than a second later, a little click echoed in my ears and the door gently opened.

"That..." I let her stand up and get a good look at the very expensive desk before us. "I want to fuck you over that!"

"Kinky." She chuckled with a wink.

Rose had never had any reason to see inside this office, but I had been here plenty of times and the one thing I found out is that the boss man doesn't like anyone touching his precious, antique, mahogany desk. How the fuck he afforded it on his salary was beyond me. I was no expert but I'd seen a few of these over my existence to know they didn't come cheep...or not anymore at least. The first time I got sent here -for something that was so not my fault- I'd made the mistake of forgetting myself and putting my feet up on the edge while I waited for the Principal to come tear me a new one.

Big mistake.

I thought the prick was going to have a coronary. I'm sure I saw a blood vessel explode in his eye as he chewed me out.

Ever since that day, I've wanted to bend Rosie over it and defile the fucking thing.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me so fas..." I didn't let her finish her sentence.

I wrapped her up in my arms; smothering her mouth with a searing kiss.

Heat coursed through me as she shoved me into the red wood.

"Damn baby girl." I growled as I watched her eyes darken.

Before I knew what was happening she was on her knees and freeing my dick from his incarceration.

I quaked with anticipation as I zoned in on her mouth, moving towards my stiffened length. Emmett Junior twitched in excitement, kinda like a frog in a science experiment does, but for a whole other set of reasons. I wanted nothing more than to be sheathed in her warm and 'oh so talented' mouth.

I could feel her breath tickling my balls with every inch she drew closer and my eyes rolled back when she flicked her tongue against my head.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" The shrill sound of the mighty pixie's voice broke the silence. "STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR DICK FOR MORE THAN TWO WHOLE SECONDS AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME THE FUCK OUT!" I blanched in fear of her wrath. "And you Rosalie Hale...shame on you!"

We scurried across the yard, chuckling and mentally preparing ourselves for the inevitable tongue lashing we would be receiving from Alice. Surprisingly it never came.

"Here, since you two decided you had better things to do, we are a bit behind. Go get these items and get this room finished. Then you need to go to the auditorium to get dressed." She gave us one last creeptacular look before darting off in the direction she had come from.

**RPOV**

On a normal day, the auditorium at Forks High school looked like a piece of shit. Today however, it looked like a piece of shit with snowflakes and glitter. Em and I opened the doors to the auditorium to be greeted by the sounds of a cat being strangled.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-LAAAAAAAA!" Lauren screeched on stage, 'warming up' her voice.

"I think my ears are bleeding," I complained in the direction of Lauren. Emmett gently placed and arm around my waist and Jasper sent out calming vibes from across the auditorium where he was standing with Bella and Edward. We made our way over and stood next to them, gazing at all the ridiculous costumes.

Edward rubbed his temples irritably and muttered. "This is gonna be a long night."

"Edward, can we go back stage, all this glitter is going to blind me," Bella said as she wrinkled her nose and looked around at the auditorium with slight disdain. Edward immediately sprung into action, wiping the disgust from his face as he gazed down at Bella.

"Of course my love, my heart, my light! Anything for you, my bright meteor." Edward picked Bella up and whisked her behind the curtain on the stage, disappearing from sight. All that could be heard was Bella's giggles and Edward's growls.

I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the scene. How come Emmett and I can't screw around, but Bella and Edward can hump like bunnies?

Jasper was the first to speak. "Alrighty then," He drawled in his smooth southern accent. "Uh… I guess we should go get ready."

We walked back stage and walked over to the dressing areas. Alice appeared out of nowhere, and handed us our designated costumes and makeup. "Go, go, go! We don't have much time!"

After a few minutes of silently getting into their costumes and putting on their makeup, Emmett spoke up. "Uh…guys?"

I cringed, that was the tone he used when he did something bad. "Yes Em?"

"I think I have the wrong costume."

Jasper, Alice, and I- Edward and Bella were still MIA- peeked out of our curtains, both in various stages of undress.

"Holy," I squeaked.

"Fucking," Jasper chimed in.

"Shit," we both finished.

Emmett had managed to squeeze his massive body in three-sizes-too-small bright pink, and aqua swirled, tights and tank top.

We collapsed in a heap on one another. Our roaring laughter booming through the auditorium.

"Oh…ahaha…oh, God….HAHAHA…Jazzy I can't breathe!" Alice was hunched over and desperately grasping at her torso.

"Emmett," I tried to calm my breathing. "Why did you put that on if it didn't fit you?"

Emmett pouted. "I thought it was supposed to be skin tight."

I smiled a gooey smile and walked up to him. I placed my hands softly on his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Em…"

He smiled. "Yeah, baby?"

"You're lucky you're pretty." I tapped his cheek and kissed him softly.

I turned him around and led him over to the right dressing area. As he walked over to change, I unabashedly ogled his news worthy buns. Shaking my head softly at my husband's antics, I turned and went to finish putting on my makeup.

Not too long after, Edward and Bella stumbled back to the scene, both looking a little worse for wear with rumpled clothes, messy hair, and swollen lips.

They stared in confusion upon the tangled, cackling heap that was Alice and Jasper. They were still laughing on the floor and showed no signs of stopping.

Bella turned to Edward in confusion. "What's wrong with them?"

Edward shook his head sadly and chuckled softly. "I'll tell you later, love."

**APOV**

"May I have everyone's attention?" Miss Cassis' squeaky, high pitched voice rang out through the room, followed by a high pitched, ear shattering noise from the microphone she was speaking into. I cringed away from the noise and tried to hide my grimace.

"I would like to take a moment and thank you all for coming and supporting our students. The students have worked very hard to bring you this concert tonight and I am very proud of their accomplishments. So let's have a round of applause for the participants everybody!"

I softly clapped my hands together, not really feeling the mood of it, but knowing it was looked normal and what was expected of me.

"So before our wonderful choir opens for us, I have a few more people to thank......" Miss Cassis' voice drowned out as I lost myself in thoughts of mistletoe and sneaked kisses, curling up with Jasper- two whole weeks of freedom from this darn High school... Oh, how pleasant that sounded.

I know everyone always saw me as the bubbly, happy pixie girl. Never complaining about anything, always happy about everything and always seeing the up-side to things. But if I were being honest, which I rarely was these days, school was becoming rather tedious and short-lived. I no longer saw the appeal of going to mundane high schools and pretending to be the teenager that my body was but my mind has grown out of long ago.

Don't get me wrong, I still enjoyed a lot of things normal teenagers did, but I wanted more. I wanted it all! Quiet nights cuddling with my Jazzy, mornings spent in bed making love, strolling through Central Park- or something equally as romantic, hand in hand with Jasper, or a job! I could be a fashion designer, or a make-up artist, a hairstylist for the rich and famous, or even an interior decorator. Oh, the possibilities were endless. Just as Miss Cassis' voice called out my name my mind became solidified, when we were done graduating from this school, Jazz and I, at very least were going to merge into the world of College students. No more high school for awhile.

"Alice Cullen, everyone, the brains behind this whole evening; we honestly wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her. A round of applause please..." As everyone began clapping I rose from my seat and gave a little curtsey, waving at everyone and smiling. It was what everyone expected to see, right?

"And now our choir will open with Silent Night." Miss Cassis made her way off the stage then, the spotlight in the side corner of the gym where the stands were for the choir coming on and a harsh brightness filled the now silent room.

_Silent night, holy night!_  
_All is calm, all is bright._  
_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child._  
_Holy infant so tender and mild,_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace. _

I cringed a little as Jasper chuckled softly beside me. Julia, the Principal's daughter, was singing horribly off key, screeching out night and dragging it on way longer than the rest of the choir. People in the audience were noticeably clamping their hands over their ears and mumbling about the horrible off note scratchy voice. Internally I chuckled. Julia did not belong in the choir and the only reason she was, is because she convinced daddy dearest that she was going to be a famous singer one day. She also pulled an all-out temper tantrum in the middle of choir practice just to ensure herself a spot that Miss Cassis could not deny her. Served her right, maybe a little humiliation would do the snotty girl some good.

_Silent night, holy night!_  
_Shepherds quake at the sight._  
_Glories stream from heaven afar_  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_  
_Christ the Savior is born!_  
_Christ the Savior is born._

_Silent night, holy night!_  
_Son of God love's pure light._  
_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_  
_With dawn of redeeming grace,_  
_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth._  
_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth. _

As the last note of Silent Night filled the air the audience was now clearly in pain, the looks on their faces were epic and unforgettable. Once again Julia's voice was the only heard throughout the entire room and what a spine tingly voice it was.

"Shut the hell up, you sound like a dying horse. I can't take it anymore." I coughed trying to cover up a snort as Jeremy, the boy standing next to her, elbowed her in the sides for her terrible singing just as she had her hands raised high in the sky. The elbow caused her to stumble sideways and flailing her arms as she toppled over onto the floor. The audience gasped at first, but once she stood, red-faced and scowling, they erupted into laughter. I watched as she stormed off the stage in amusement just as the curtain lifted, signaling the first skit was about to begin.

**JPOV**

As the echoing sounds of laughter in the large room once again died down I held my smirk firmly on my face. If that last bit was any indication to how the evening would be, I might just actually enjoy myself tonight.

I watched in curiosity as a bunch of juniors stumbled nervously onto the stage, their anxiety bombarding me and making me feel jittery and anxious myself. Alice squeezed my hand comfortingly and a smiled tightly at her in response.

Miss. Cassis' voice flowed out of the microphone as she introduced the next act, Andrew, Frankie, Lindsi, Nancy, and Pete and explained they would be doing a parody of sorts to The 12 Days of Christmas.

I took in the newly arranged stage and noticed a few desks scattered across it and one of the boys dressed up in a stuffed button up jacket with a graying wig sitting on his head crookedly; it was already comical to me.

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_My teachers gave to me:_

_A snarling big fat D._

On the second day of Christmas,

My teachers gave to me:

Two trips to the guidance office,

And a snarling big fat D.

Each student stood forward as they sang ach part one holding a blank piece of paper with a bright red D on it. I heard a guy a few rows over from me snicker and say, "Well it is a blank paper I would have failed him too..."

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_My teachers gave to me-_

_Three days of detention,_

_Two trips to the guidance office,_

_And a snarling big fat D. _

_On the forth day of Christmas,_

_My teachers gave to me:_

_Four sharpie markers,_

_Three days of detention,_

_Two trips to the guidance office,_

_And a snarling big fat D._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, _

_My teachers gave to me: _

_Five pop quizzes, _

_Four sharpie markers, _

_Two trips to the guidance office, _

_And a snarling big fat D." _

_Dude, seriously, 5 quizzes in one day? Suck it up._ I thought to myself, still snickering as I remembered back to a Christmas when Emmett actually bought Alice a huge package of red sharpie markers from Costco bulk store, telling her now she'd have bright red pens to make all her little drawing board plans. She retaliated by ruthlessly putting us through hours of family conference style meetings with said drawing board and red sharpie leading the show for a good decade. He never bought her anything like that ever since.

_On the sixth day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_Six disapproving glances_

_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D_

_On the seventh day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_7 long ass assignments_  
_6 disapproving glances _

_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D_

_On the eighth day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_8 free hall passes_  
_7 long ass assignments_  
_6 disapproving glances_  
_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D_

_On the ninth day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_9 college essays _

_8 free hall passes_  
_7 long ass assignments_  
_6 disapproving glances _

_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D _

_On the tenth day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_10 sets of pushups _

_9 college essays_  
_8 free hall passes_  
_7 long ass assignments_  
_6 disapproving glances_  
_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D _

_On the eleventh day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_11 pages of Shakespeare _

_10 sets of pushups _

_9 college essays _

_8 free hall passes_  
_7 long ass assignments_  
_6 disapproving glances _

_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D _

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_  
_my teachers gave to me:_  
_12 days off school _

_11 pages of Shakespeare_  
_10 sets of pushups _

_9 college essays _

_8 free hall passes_  
_7 long ass assignments_  
_6 disapproving glances_  
_5 pop quizzes_  
_4 sharpie markers_  
_3 days of detention_  
_2 trips to the guidance office _

_and a snarling big fat D _

_HELL YEAH! _

As the song finished my head danced with disturbing images of scrawny boys doing pushups and endless hours of homework. I shuddered and tossed those ideas aside focusing on the last one, twelve days out of this hell hole of a meat market. Time to spend some quality time with my Ally-cat. I was so done with the high school front we were constantly subjected to. If only I could figure out a way to convince Alice that it was time to move on to bigger, better and maybe if I were lucky, more challenging things. Ha! That should be interesting.

The choir sans Julia picked up singing as the curtains once again lowered and the irritating screeching of desks being moved around filled my ears.

_Away in a manger, no crib for a bed,_  
_The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head._  
_The stars in the sky looked down where he lay,_  
_The little Lord Jesus asleep in the hay._

_The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes,_  
_But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes._  
_I love Thee, Lord Jesus, look down from the sky_  
_And stay by my cradle till morning is nigh._

_Be near me, Lord Jesus, I ask Thee to stay_  
_Close by me forever, and love me, I pray._  
_Bless all the dear children in thy tender care,_  
_And take us to heaven, to live with Thee there._

This song, much different from the last, and much better without Julia horse-howling her way through it, actually soothed me. Calmed my never-ending jittery nerves and left me feeling rather serene and calm. I closed my eyes and basked in the very rare feeling.


	30. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 2

**So, I did it! I posted yesterday, but again, FF is having notification fail. So, some of you may not find out till now, or even, many chapters later that this is up, when you do finally get a notification, please go back and start at Part 1 of A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**xx**

**A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**Part 2**

**EPOV**

"No, really. I..." I ran my hand through my hair.

I saw the act they'd been practicing run through their minds and I wanted nothing to do with it. They were going to sing in skimpy outfits on stage and act like they were part of a harem. It was absurd.

They had originally planned for Mike Newton to be part of their little 'skit' but changed their minds at the last minute and instead sought me out to do it. I didn't even bother to listen to their blatant thoughts. I knew why they'd chosen me instead. Because as a vampire, everything about me enticed them. They were supposed to be my prey, and I had an arsenal of physical attributes intended to lure them in.

Unfortunately, since I'd found Bella, I wasn't nearly as menacing as I used to be. Instead of shying away from me, they were now encouraged to seek me out and let their minds run wild with their ridiculous fantasies.

They thought I was...hot.

"Please? We go on in like, two seconds!" Jessica pleaded.

"All right, fine. What do I do?" I asked, like I didn't already know.

Lauren squealed. "Come with us."

She led me to a red wingback chair and instructed me to sit down. They took their places just as the curtain started to go up.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas..." Lauren uttered the first line and I nearly cringed in my seat at her horrid voice.

Dude, what are you doing?

Emmett's voice echoed in my mind. I minutely shrugged my shoulders but purposefully kept my face blank as I answered him. I really had no idea why I had agreed to this.

There were moments in my existence, like this one, that I'd wished that I'd been born in another era. One that didn't ingrain manners into your mind from infancy.

Perhaps then, I would have been able to say 'no'.

"There's just one thing I need..." Jessica's voice was nearly as awful. I slid my eyes over and scanned the crowd. No one seemed bothered by this, except for Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." The new girl Holly's voice was much better, thank God.

They did some sort of walk together as they finished the first part of the song. Then, they sang the word 'you' and pointed at me. That was when I knew I was in trouble.

The music started playing blaringly loud through the speakers and they started bopping their hips--there was really no other way to describe it--to the music. Lauren walked over to me, attempting to be seductive, and started singing to me with what I assumed was supposed to be a coy smile on her face. She bent over and put her barely covered bottom in my face and I knew that if I was still human, I'd be blushing very similar to the way Bella did before she was turned.

I shied away from them as they continued to grind and sway with one another, occasionally running their fingers up and down my arms, oblivious to the granite-like texture of my skin. I blinked rapidly, trying to maintain my composure and keep the false smile plastered to my face.

I could hear the snickers of my family as they watched Jessica wrap some sort of scarf around my neck and pull me closer to her, and then heard the gentle clearing of Bella's throat as she watched.

My eyes flashed to hers and I saw the humor dancing in them as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"You did this," I mumbled, careful not to move my lips.

She gave me a wide innocent look from across the stage. "I surely don't know what you mean."

"You'll pay for this later, love," I promised, letting my eyes meet hers again and watching the knowledge of what was to come later flash in her contact-covered, amber irises.

"Is that so?" she asked, letting her beautiful voice take on a seductive edge.

With a quick jerk of my head, I nodded my assent.

I turned my attention back to the girls who were still dancing and singing around me, and wondered how long this horrible song could be.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You"

Finally, the song came to an end and the curtain closed as the three girls posed and smiled for the audience. I threw my flustered self out of the chair and with great effort, walked at a human pace towards Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist and crushed my mouth to hers, taking her in a deep, bruising kiss. My tongue swept over hers and I could feel her body respond to me in an instant, becoming pliant and willing in my arms. I broke away and scraped my razor sharp teeth down the graceful line of her neck, causing a shiver to rip through her body, and then brought my mouth to her ear.

"As soon as we get home, I'm-"

"Edward!" I turned to see Jessica, Lauren, and Holly smiling broadly at me.

"Thank you so much for doing that!" Jessica babbled excitedly. "It was such a good idea, Bella!"

Bella gave me a superior grin. "Anytime, Jess."

"Let's give another round of applause to Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Holly Gibson!" The crowd ridiculously applauded and cheered, even though they were terrible. "And now, the Forks High School choir will be singing 'Joy to the World'."

The audience clapped again as the curtain came up to reveal the choir.

Joy to the World , the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.

Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love.

The choir had just finished singing a rather nice version of 'Joy the World' and I was about to make my way out from the back of the stage when some rather amusing thoughts invaded my mind, stopping me dead in my tracks. I quickly lowered myself into a nearby chair, trying to act as if I were just resting my 'sore' feet as I listened in.

I damn near pissed my pants trying not to fall on the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter as Newton's thoughts floated through my head.

Apparently he and a few other human annoyances were about to do a skit of sorts to the Christmas parody 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'

As a vision of Eric Yorkie popped up in Mike's head, it also popped up in mine. Eric tugging on a fluffy, gay looking reindeer suit-complete with full length stuffed rear end and all. Too priceless.

"What might I ask is so dang funny, my love?" Bella hissed, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

I grasped at my stomach, in obvious pain from the laughter I was withholding, "Newton, Eric....too funny..." It was very rare when a vampire was unable to form coherent sentences of any nature, so I am sure Bella could tell whatever it was it was surely epic beyond words.

I calmed down slightly as the lights once again darkened and the curtain began to rise slowly.

I could still hear Mike and Eric grumbling about how unfair it was to be one character or the other. Out of nowhere Ben Cheney butted into their little squabble and growled at them, fucking growled- who knew that measly human had it in him. _'How bout I be the little boy or the cute fluffy reindeer and one of you morons can be the decrepit old hag, that sound better to ya?' _

A round of mumbling and apologies along with a 'hell no', followed and with that Mike skipped onto the stage.

"I wonder where my Grandma can be, I really want to eat some of her famous fruit cake." Mike's yell sounded completely forced; a future in acting was definitely not in the cards for him.

Mike rubbed his belly as he mentioned the fruit cake and stopped dead in his tracks when a scuffling noise came from the other side of the stage, "Grandma, Grandma is that you?" Mike scurried off in his little brown, undersized pants and blue button down, collared shirt, yelping like a dog for his Grandma.

As he exited the stage the spotlight veered back towards the side he had come from and the hunched over form of Ben came clamoring out holding a little cane and a basket of what I assumed were fruitcakes. "I'll be right back. I just have to drop these fruit cakes off to the orphanage." Ben called over his shoulder. Just then the sound of jingling bells filled the room and someone started up the actual song and the lyrics belted out throughout the room,

Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

She'd been drinking' too much eggnog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left her medication,  
So she stumbled out the door into the snow.

And out of nowhere Eric came barreling onto the stage and slammed right into Ben-Grandma, sending him flying into a fake snow bank they had set up at the far side of the stage. 'Grandma' Ben hiccoughed one last time, to indicate his fruit cake induced intoxication, before flopping his head into the fake snow; 'her' tan colored, panty-hoe covered legs spayed out behind him for dramatic effect. Eric the 'reindeer'-who looked more like a moose-side stepped from the stage while whistling and looking anywhere other than at Grandma.

When they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back.

"Is that a...a hoof print?" Tyler said pointing at Ben's head before crouching down and poking the shit out of him. I could hear Ben internally cussing out Tyler for being so damn rough- ouch, fucker- keep your palmy hands off me and if your hand goes any lower, that's it! It'll be go time.

I watched in quiet rapture as Mike and Tyler thought they were being smart and began jabbing at Ben's sides, Lauren to their left scowling like the conniving bitch she was as she too dropped her hand onto Ben's thigh, her eyes shifting to Angela who was back stage watching the whole thing. In her thoughts this was just another way to ruin some poor couples happiness- misery loves company and all that bull, I growled under my breath when I saw what she was going to do, causing Alice to look over at me quizzically, but then I read Ben's thoughts and my scowl immediately shifted to a huge shit-eating grin.

"Oh Grandma, you poor dear, someone should check her over and make sure there are no other serious wounds." Lauren cooed in her annoying ass, nasally voice. "You know you should consider calling a lawyer to sue Santa's big red ass all the way to the north pole and back!"

She began dragging her hand higher up Ben's thigh, her eyes never leaving Angela's curious face and sure as shit the girl truly did have balls of steel, because just when I thought there was no way she was going to do what she was thinking she would do, she did it. She cupped her hand securely around Ben's balls and squeezed. I heard him yelp out just as the gas he had been clenching in escaped him in a loud, smelly as shit fart that the whole auditorium could certainly hear and directly into Laurens' no-longer smirking face.

_'Take that bitch!'_ Tyler whooped internally.

Lauren screeched and jumped back, falling flat on her ass and the rest of the guys scurried away as well. Ben stayed motionless as they all began griping at him. I could hear the Principal in the background somewhere yelling at someone to close the damn curtains and tell the choir to start up- he was mortified. I don't see why, the whole room was in a fit of laughter, that was the best darn thing I'd watched all evening.

As the crowds roaring laughter died down the curtains closed and the soft hum of the choir picked up, drawing everyone's attention to them as they began the notes of what I believed was 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'

O little town of Bethlehem,  
How still we see thee lie;  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by;  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting light.  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee tonight.

For Christ is born of Mary,  
And gathered all above,  
While mortals sleep the angels keep  
Their watch of wond'ring love.  
O morning stars, together  
Proclaim the holy birth!  
And praises sing to God the King,  
And peace to men on earth!

I sat quietly as the song came to an end, thinking back to a time that I could almost remember, barely grasp, but knew had happened. A time when my own _'real'_ family had sung that very same Christmas Carol together as well.

Alice cackling like a damn hyena pulled me from my mulling thoughts. "Come on Eddie-kins, time to get your freak on." Alice beamed as she pranced away- bouncing towards a very odd-looking - giddy almost- Jasper. I scowled as I rose from my rather comfy seat and made my way over to the stage to put on my 'outfit'.

I really could not believe I was doing this. I cursed Alice to a month without shopping for talking us into participating in this mind numbing skit, and then, adding insult to injury, making us wear these ridiculous Chipmunk costumes. It didn't help matters any that of the three of us, only I seemed to be remotely uncomfortable.

The three of us walked out onto the stage to peals of laughter form the entire audience. Of course they were all laughing their stupid human asses off. Who wouldn't at the sight of the three Cullen boys dressed up as Alvin, Simon and Theodore?

Emmett, of course, was eating it up, rummaging around the entire stage in an attempt to "find" his desired hula hoop and then swinging his hips to twirl it, bringing on fresh rounds of laughter and applause. I wanted to throttle him. The longer he kept this up the longer we had to stand on stage in these ridiculous get-ups. All I wanted to do was lip synch the stupid song and get this skit over with.

I glanced at Jasper. He was grinning from ear to ear, his fake "Simon" glasses perched on the tip of his nose. I read his thoughts and knew he too found Emmett's antics ridiculous, but somehow in a funny way. He also enjoyed the love he felt from Alice, standing in the sidelines, for being so agreeable to wearing the costumes she picked out for us. I swear, sometimes the two of them were so lovey-dovey it was enough to make a vampire sick. He happened to glance at me as I was scowling at him, and just to make me even more mad he threw some feelings of ecstasy my way, so now I was grinning like an idiot, looking like a kid in a candy store all the while seething inside.

Thankfully, I heard the sound system kick in and Mr. Brennen came up to play his straight human role.

"All right you Chipmunks! Ready to sing your song?" He asked.

"I'll say we are!" Truer words were never spoken!

"Yeah!"

"Let's sing it now!"

Emmett played his part well, running to hide off stage.

"Okay, Simon?"

"Okay!" Jasper jumped to the gigantic fake microphone that one of the theater geeks lowered over the stage.

"Okay, Theodore?"

"Okay!" Thank goodness I only had to lip synch, not to try to imitate these ridiculous voices!

"Okay, Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN!"

"OKAY!!!" Emmett Jumped out from behind the curtain, somersaulting his way to the spot beside me in front of the microphone. All three of us pretended to sing.

"Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a plane that loops the loop"

"Me, I want a hula hoop" Emmett did another hip twirl, soliciting another wave of laughter. If looks could kill, the glance I just sent him would have ripped him to shreds and set him on fire.

"We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late."

"Okay fellas get ready. That was very good, Simon."

"Naturally." Jasper played along, nodding enthusiastically.

"Very good Theodore."

"Ahhh." Even my stupid cartoon counterpart knew better than to get all excited.

"Ah, Alvin, you were a little flat, watch it. Ah, Alvin. Alvin. ALVIN!"

"OKAY." This time around Emmet made his entrance via a cartwheel, splitting the back of the chipmunk costume in the process. Thank goodness he had chosen to wear shorts underneath! The audience was rolling in the aisles. I was absolutely mortified.

_"Calm down, Edward, it's just a few more seconds,"_ Jasper pointed out in his thoughts and sent me a calming wave. I shot him a murderous glance, but continued to play along.

"Want a plane that loops the loop"

"I still want a hula hoop" More hip twirling from Emmett, though this time he looked more like a belly dancer than a hula girl.

"We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late."

"Very good, boys." Mr. Brennen played out. Thank God it was almost over. Now just some idiotic chatter as we made our way off the stage. I saw people in the audience snapping photos and groaned at how the image of me dressed up as a fat little chipmunk was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I would never be able to live this down. I wouldn't put it past Alice to frame it and hang it prominently at every new home we ever lived it.

"Let's sing it again! Yeah, let's sing it again!" _Oh, let's not and say we did!_

"No, That's enough, let's not overdo it." _Hear, hear. A voice of reason! _

"What do you mean overdo it? We want to sing it again!" I knew this was part of the skit, but the mere suggestion of repeating this experience made the venom in my veins boil despite my typical freezing temperature.

"Now wait a minute, boys."

"Why can't we sing it again?"

_...Because it would be really difficult to explain to the authorities why every person in the Forks High School disappeared the night of the concert._

"Alvin, cut that out..Theodore, just a minute. Simon will you cut that out? Boys..."

Mr. Brennen finally shepherded us off the stage. As soon as we were out of sight of the audience I ripped the ridiculous chipmunk head off and tossed it into a corner. I saw Alice skipping her way over to us and I would have pounced on her if Jasper hadn't positioned himself between us, shooting me a warning look and telling me silently to back off and calm down.

"Really, Edward, I don't know what you're so upset about. You were by far the most adorable chipmunk out there," Alice said with clearly false sweetness, then she and Jasper giggled maniacally.

Exasperated, I just walked away from them, peeling my costume off as I went. Behind me I heard the sounds of the next song from the school choir.

Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

**BPOV **

If someone had told me a few months ago that I would be taking part in the Forks High Christmas Holiday Concert I would have looked at them as if they were crazy. I wouldn't have believed it because just a few months ago I could have had no inkling of the sharp turn my life would take. Because a few months ago, I was human.

And oh, were things simpler.

For starters, I didn't have to wear these frustrating contacts that feel like cardboard against my retinas. And I never had a needling fascination with the necks of those around me, the blood pulsating so alluringly beneath the translucent skin. Unfortunately, I have been told that this fascination does not diminish, which is discouraging especially in light of the fact that it landed me in this blasted play.

It was all Tyler's fault.

We had a test in physics and we had sat in the back corner of the room in what I thought was an effort to gain better focus. Despite my change, I still housed a predilection for innocence and I assumed that we were distancing ourselves from the distractions of other classmates.

Ten minutes into the test he craned his neck ever so slightly to glance at my paper. The movement was minimal but it caught my attention. The skin of his neck stretched alluringly over the tendons of his neck, the veins pulsating steadily with rich blood.

The burning in my throat was immediate. It started out as a tickle, so seductive in its start that it made me softly utter his name. Tyler couldn't have heard, I barely whispered it, but he felt the change in the air and his eyes locked with mine.

I had him then.

My mind told me that what I was doing was wrong, shameful, but this animalistic impulse took over and I held his gaze. There was no thought of how my family would view me afterwards, nor how Tyler would view me afterwards-if he even lived.

Nothing mattered, nothing but the blood dancing beneath his skin.

I knew that he would answer my every call, now. He would follow me out of the classroom, into the woods outside of the school, and there I would finally feed my thirst.

Thrilled with the hunt, I didn't notice our teacher approach. It wasn't until he spoke that I saw him standing right above us, his face hard.

"No cheating," he said harshly. "Detention, both of you."

It didn't even occur to me to convince him otherwise. Feeling as if I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar, I swallowed all words and nodded feebly.

I found out later that day that my teacher's idea of detention was taking part in the Christmas Holiday Concert. Apparently they were short on performers.

I was short on luck.

And that was how I ended up in the wings of the stage with Alice and Rosalie, watching Jessica, Listening to the fading hum of some Christmas carol I hadn't been paying attention to.

Jessica grinding up on one of the seniors caught my attention. I cocked my head to the side as I watched her grin up at him and bat her lashes rapidly, one of her new lackeys- the one who had apparently replaced me - right by her side through the whole horrific looking seduction routine.

"Who is that other girl?" Alice asked, pointing to the mystery girl next to Jessica.

"Whoever it is, she shouldn't be wearing a leather skirt," Rosalie sniffed. "Now, can we please return to the issue at hand?"

Alice rolled her eyes while I bit my tongue. Rosalie still did not approve of my change and I doubted she would approve of the retort that was on the tip of my tongue.

"There is no issue, Rose."

"If cop-a-feel-Cody makes one more move tonight I am going to make it so that he can never cop another feel for the rest of his life."

"It's just a crush," I told her carefully.

"Well, it isn't your ass that he keeps accidentally brushing. You know, people are supposed to be wary of us."

"I wasn't." I told her. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she said, "And look how that turned out."

"Rosalie, it's five minutes on stage, if even that."

Rosalie still was not satisfied and she crossed her arms irritably over her chest. I thought for a moment that she was done complaining, but I should have known better. Rosalie was never done complaining.

"And why the hell do I have to wear this?" She snapped, gesturing sharply at the scarf tied around her head. "I look like one of those damn tree huggers who don't shower."

"You don't shower." Alice chirped back.

"It's in the rhyme," I filled in, saving Alice from whatever type of wrath Rosalie was poised to send. "You know, and Mama in her kerchief, and I in my cap."

"I know the rhyme," Rosalie hissed. "I don't need you to spell everything out, Bella. I'm how much older than you?"

Her golden eyes were flashing and I was about to flash my own contact-brown eyes toward her when I felt a warm hand on my arm. I knew who it was immediately, his warm touch still a pleasant surprise.

"Are you guys ready? Bella why aren't you in your costume? And Alice…Rose, why are you both singing the national anthem?" Edward asked jovially, his arm sliding around my shoulder as he eyed up Rose and Alice cautiously.

"Checking up on us?" Rosalie asked sourly.

"No, I simply came to wish Bella good luck."

I grinned up at him, pushing up to my tiptoes to give him a light kiss. With his arms wrapped around my waist, I almost forgot what I would have to do in mere minutes. He smelled just like he did the day we first met, only now it was sweeter. There were notes of his scent that I hadn't been able to pick up on before. It seemed every day I was catching another note, another facet.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm going to be the center of attention. What do you think?"

He chuckled and pulled me in to him. His lips brushed my forehead as he said, "You are going to be wonderful."

"I'm going to mess it up."

"How can you mess it up? You don't have any lines."

He had me there. Cop-a-feel-Cody was reciting the poem while the rest of us acted it out. The worst I could do was make the wrong facial expression. The thought terrified me.

"Edward-"

"Stop, no more worrying."

I held onto the lapels of his jacket and retorted, "Hey, that used to be my line."

"You are going to be wonderful out there, Bella."

Holding his gaze I said, "And you'll be right here."

"Bella-"

"Please, Edward, it would make me a lot less nervous if I knew you were waiting for me in the wings."

"I'd still be waiting for you in the audience."

"But you're closer in the wings," I urged. "And if you stay right here you'll be on my good side."

He paused and for a moment I thought he was going to refuse. Then his lips curved into the yielding smile that I knew so well and he said, "Fine, I'll be right here."

Smiling, I said, "I'm less nervous already."

Alice flounced over toward us and excitedly grabbed my arm. She might have been smaller than me but she was rather strong and easily pulled me from Edward. "We're next!"

I looked at Edward and he reassured me that he would stay in his spot. "I'm not moving, Bella."

"Come on," Alice pressed with a grin. "We shouldn't leave Rosalie alone with Cody, for his sake."

Alice gave my arm another tug and pulled me back stage. I caught sight of Rosalie and Cody on the other side of the stage and could hear Cody's baritone voice. Alice looked at me with giddy amusement as we heard Cody say, "I find a quick massage really calming before a performance. You want one?"

"Even the best masseuse couldn't unwind Rosalie." Alice chirped.

"I'm pretty good-"

"Back off, you vermin." Rosalie spat.

"Is that any way to speak to your husband?" Cody teased. His tone was good natured but Rosalie was having none of it. Before Rosalie pounced-which she nearly did- Alice grabbed a hold of her arm. I could see the tension in her fingers.

Cody, somehow oblivious to the thick cloud of tension, gamely announced, "Show time, girls!"

"I may kill him before the end of this skit," Rosalie hissed under her breath. Neither Alice nor I could respond as she walked out onto the stage, repositioning her kerchief ever so slightly.

I could feel nerves set in the moment I dropped my robe that Alice had me wear, likely to hide what I was wearing from Edward, and stepped on stage... and if I had a beating heart it would have quickened. Alice looked entirely in her element, lightly gliding across the stage. Rosalie looked bored. I could hear Edward growling behind me, but decided it best not to give him the chance to whisk me away by looking at him or moving towards him. Alice was so going to get it!

To the sound of Cody's baritone voice, the action began. Rosalie and him were the only ones on stage initially, two of Mr. Banner's children nestled in prop beds.

The whole thing seemed to be moving pretty smoothly. It wasn't until the "reindeers" were called on that things began to turn.

The reindeers were comprised of Alice and I walking onto the stage with antlers plopped on our head. Alice and I were alone, and I could only assume that the audience was supposed to infer that there were six others.

We moved around the stage, and although my new vampire-existence kept me from any clumsy tripping, it didn't stop me from moving at the wrong time.

And running straight into Rosalie.

"Dude, how is she still so clumsy?" I heard Emmett say.

Softly Rosalie hissed, "Watch where you're going."

I stumbled back toward Alice and exchanged a quick look at her. It was at about this point that Santa Claus walked on stage. I felt something was off almost immediately and my head whipped toward ol' St. Nick.

"Is Edward Santa Claus?" I asked under my breath.

And yes, he was.

For some, inexplicable reason, Edward Cullen was dressed up in a hefty Santa suit, moving along as if he had been practicing for weeks. Emmett's voice reached my ears again as I heard him say, "Edward, lookin' good man."

Edward walked past me and his hand brushed my arm. He moved so quickly that the audience wouldn't have noticed but Alice did and suppressed a grin. I glanced at her and she gave me a quick wink.

"You saw this coming, didn't you?" I whispered.

She answered with, "Pay attention, Bella. We have to prance off soon."

I heard the line for our exit and then Alice pranced off while I did something more akin to a skip. Edward led us out and the moment we were off stage I jumped into his arms, my mouth covering his.

"Were you surprised?" He mumbled against my mouth.

"What possessed you to do this?"

"I thought it would make you less nervous." The choir maneuvered past us toward the stage and I pressed him to the wall, my body up against his as the choir moved past.

"Edward, do you know that I love you?"

He gently brushed my hair from my face and said, "You do?"

"Yes, I do, very much."

He grinned and leaned in toward me. The choir began to sing "White Christmas" and a certain warmth spread in my belly.

"I can't believe you went out there wearing this." Edward growled, his mood immediately shifting as a scowl took over his beautiful face.

I groaned, "It wasn't like I wanted to or anything. Alice made me."

"Oh, I know." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me as if to hide the parts of me he wanted no one else to see, "And Alice is so going to get it when I get my hands on her."

I chuckled softly as I laid my head on his firm shoulder. Sighing at the comfort his arms offered me as images of a frightened Alice and a savage Edward played out in my head.

**APOV**

Everyone was completely smitten with the show, the applause echoed loudly throughout the place. I have to say it was a total success. My family's performance was flawless as expected – and given the fact that Bella is a newborn and she didn't even flinch at the smell of a theater full of humans, I've got to say we did a pretty good job.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming today to watch your children's artistic performances and for being such a supportive audience," Said Miss Cassis, the drama teacher. "All of these amazing kids put all of their hearts into each presentation and succeeded in making a lovely show."

All the proud parents started applauding at this and Jasper helped by making the theater even more ecstatic and in that order reassuring all the students that participated. It became a very beautiful moment for everyone involved, even us vampires, because we could bask in the joyfulness that it meant to be a family, celebrating their kids achievements just like any other human and at the same time get in tune with the Christmas spirit.

Now came the individual thanks and credits and I saw what most of the performers reactions would be. Oh boy, Bella will be mad.

Edward turned to look at me questioningly.

"Just wait until the teacher gets to your presentation." He raised an eyebrow at this and I just shook my head.

"Just so no one ends up missing a head, the moment Miss Cassis pronounces the word congratulate to you, move two steps to your right and pull Bella with you."

He didn't say anything, just nodded acknowledging my warning and waited for his turn. Right now the teacher was congratulating Adam, the guy who prepared a trumpet solo. Edward was next and I made sure he knew that.

"…your piano was astounding and that's why all of us should congratulate…" Just as I predicted Lauren took what Miss Cassis said too literally and made a run to grab Edward trying to give him the kiss she thought would make his day and supposedly forget all about Bella. This girl needed serious therapy.

What she didn't count on was that I saw what would happen if she succeeded and taking my warning seriously, Edward took two steps to his right pulling Bella along with him. He was in the corner of the semi-circle made by all the students which allowed him to move freely and in doing that he left a hole in the line, making Lauren fall flat on her face and in front of everyone. Bella turned to look at me dumbfounded and when she saw me grinning she blew me a kiss and a thank you.

I winked back at her. What are psychic sisters for, right?

The entire theater roared with laughter making Lauren run screaming and cursing out of the place like her life depended on it. Her parents went after her, I believe.

After that episode, everyone calmed down and allowed the teacher to continue with her congratulations and mentions of the participants.

My other siblings took their credits very politely, smiling in appreciation to the congratulating words except Bella and Emmett. If Bella could've still blushed she certainly would've. It was plain as day how embarrassed public attention made her. Emmett was another story entirely; he ate all the attention up. His grin grew from ear to ear and when Miss Cassis finished speaking he gave a loud whoop that made the other kids laugh.

"Now that we've covered everything, all that is left for me to do is thank you again for assisting and wish you a Merry Christmas." Said the teacher and with all of her students standing behind her on a line that went from side to side of the stage, we all bowed our heads showing the ending of the show.

**EmPOV**

I loved Christmas carols and all, but really, trying to listen to the songs about snowmen and shit was just not doing it for me with Rosalie wearing that fuckawesome costume. She was leaning over the beam avoiding the spectacle of bows and curtsies, her long, luxurious legs rubbing together teasingly, her head cocked to one side as she watched me from the corner of her eye.

Yeah, cocked. Jesus. I watched as everyone else began filing off the stage.

I took a step closer to her, not saying a word, not looking at anything but the soft curves of her hips and the warm pink on her cheeks. She looked ravishing tonight—not her usual ensemble of hot ass skirts and tight blouses, but fuckhot nonetheless. Her little domestic getup looked so damn innocent, which made me want to take her against a kitchen table or maybe the refrigerator. But since there was no kitchen, or table, or anything else, I'd have to make do with the rafters. Because fuck, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, which sent a little shiver down her spine. I brought my lips to her ear and breathed her in, growing dizzy with the scent. Every part of her was perfection. And every part of her was mine.

"Enjoy the concert?" she purred, a little gasp escaping her lips as I grasped her by the hips and pulled her closer. I groaned at the contact, because fuck, I'd been hard since the very first song of the night—some shit about silent nights. After that, all I wanted to do was have loud, obnoxious sex all fucking night.

"No," I growled, my hands coursing up her legs to the hem of her PJ pants and slipping into them, stopping only to feel her bare, cool skin against my fingers. I went down further, tracing the skin along her hip bone before going for the gold, groaning loudly when I found nothing but a wet, bare pussy beneath my fingertips.

"I try to make it easy on you." she murmured, and at that point I was done for. I backed her against the wall, hardly bothering with the red curtains to hide us from view. I didn't mind fucking my girl in public. In fact, I kind of liked it. Hell, I loved it.

But this was a Christmas concert for Christ's sakes, and I couldn't risk some kid wandering in here with a candy cane stuck out of his mouth. So I yanked the curtains around us, my other hand never leaving her ass. I had her against the wall now, her legs wrapped around my waist, my dick aching to be inside of her. She reached down with her hands to unbuckle my belt, which she tossed to the floor with a loud clang. She smiled at that, knowing as well as I did that somebody might have heard it, and not giving a shit. Because hell, the only thing I gave a shit about right now was fucking the hottest chick on the planet against this goddamn wall.

"That fucking costume," I muttered, my eyes raking over it for the eightieth time that night. That shit was hot. "You trying to kill me?"

"Are you?" she asked, her eyes lidded with lust, her legs tightening around my waist. "Because I've been waiting all night for you to fuck me."

"Jesus," I muttered, breathing sharply when she grasped my cock and exposed it to the chilly air. I was so hard it actually fucking hurt, and I didn't bother to keep quiet about it when she started teasing me with her fingers.

"Enough of that," I growled, swatting her away. I took her clit in my fingers, teasing it, pinching it, watching her whimper and moan as she came undone. Just before she came I yanked her pants down and thrust into her, my name falling from her lips as I took her against that goddamn wall just as I'd intended.

I rocked into her with fast, frantic strokes as she came down from one orgasm and started building on the next. After a few lifetimes of mind-blowing sex, Rosalie knew how to make the most of it. And fuck if I wasn't a sex machine, because I was. I gave it just the way she liked it—hard, fast, and rough—and she always returned the favor. Rose didn't have any barriers when it came to fucking. She didn't have many barriers in general, to be honest.

"Fuck, Rose," I said, as I plowed into her, savoring every second as if it were my last. I loved the sounds she made, the whimpers and moans and screams, the telltale signs of her unraveling.

"Oh God, Em," she moaned. "Jesus fuck!"

I felt her muscles tightening around me, her fingernails digging into my back. I was close, so deliciously close, and with one final, angry thrust, we both found our release. I wasn't even coherent as I came down from the high, because every single time with her was like this. If every human knew they could fuck like this as vampires, there wouldn't be any humans left.

"Oh, shit," she whispered, snapping me back to the present. I heard the voices of the cleaning crew, their footsteps growing louder as they made their way toward the curtains.

"We gotta go," I said, hiking my pants back up as she smoothed the front of her dress. "You know I don't want to, baby."

"Me neither," she whispered, grazing her lips along the line of my jaw, which was making me hard again. "You know how much I like an audience."

With that I gave her a wink and a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her hand and hauling ass out of their before we were busted.

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked towards the car with our hands clasped gently between us. Back and forth we swung our hands, acting like children as we made our way to the Volvo. I didn't know whether it was euphoria at the play being over, or simply in light of the beautiful night, whatever it was I was pretty damn happy.

And so was Edward.

In fact, the entire family seemed in particularly high spirits. Jasper and Alice had bounded ahead of us to their car and even Rosalie seemed in a pleasant mood, gracing me with a succinct "good job" before we left. Mind you I couldn't tell you now where she had wandered off to...

"Here we are," Edward said, gallantly opening the door to the car. I ducked in and quickly pulled my legs up as he shut the door. There must have been no one around because he was in the car half a second later, the car starting up immediately.

"Someone's in a hurry," I said with a grin.

"I'm excited," Edward answered. "Believe it or not, this is the first time I have attended a party in Forks."

I didn't believe him and asked, "Really?"

"We aren't invited to things often," Edward explained. "And when we are, we usually just end up declining."

I thought of all the parties I had gone to as a child and fondly remembered the warmness of a group. The feeling of belonging that would wash over me as I ate with friends or chatted about the latest shows. For some reason, it made me sad that Edward had never experienced this.

"What's making you go now?" I asked.

Edward glanced and me and answered, "You."

"Me?" I couldn't see any reason why my sudden presence would change the way the Cullens had been living for the past how many years.

"Yes, you Bella. A lot has changed since you came into our lives." He paused but I could tell there was more. "I've changed since you came into our lives."

Without a thought I reached over and took his hand. Again, I was surprised by its warmth.

Edward drove quicker than usual and we were at the party before I knew it. The party was a nearby Italian restaurant that Charlie and I frequented often. We usually ended up there the nights that Charlie offered to cook dinner. I never minded going out. The food was good and cheap.

Not that I would notice any of that now.

We got out of the car and headed to the doorway. Edward stopped suddenly, though, looking down at his shirt. I looked at him oddly and he asked, "I'm dressed appropriately, right?"

I rolled my eyes and took his arm, dragging him to the restaurant.

Jasper met us at the door, clapping both of our backs heartily. "We beat you here."

"How fast did you drive?" I asked with a grin. "Because Edward, here, was going pretty fast."

"Edward driving fast?" Jasper guffawed. "Nice joke."

"Bella, you were _so_ good!" Jessica enthused, moving through the crowd to give me a hug. I felt her bristle slightly at my cold skin and murmur, "Wow, you're cold."

"I tend to run a bit chilly," I answered brightly.

"And look here, you brought the Cullens with you." Her tone was not as genuine there but she smiled wide, nonetheless. "Well, this is a first."

"We're glad to be here," Carlisle said smoothly as he joined us. "Where is Miss Cassis? I want to tell her how wonderful her Christmas show was."

Jessica pointed out my physics teacher near the back of the restaurant and then turned her attention back to me.

"You look different."

"It's probably my makeup." I answered carefully.

Jessica studied my face and for a moment I almost thought she wasn't going to buy it. I glanced at Edward and his face told me that for the moment, she wasn't. But then she sighed and gave me this small shrug that calmed my nonexistent heartbeat.

"Whatever, you look good."

"Thanks."

"Well, a bunch of us are sitting over there," Jessica began, walking into the crowd. She gestured over toward a corner table and I immediately spotted Mike and Angela. I could see the exact moment Mike registered my presence. His face had a change that even the other humans would be able to notice and he offered me a lame wave.

"Better guard your territory," Jasper teased under his breath.

"Do you want to sit over there?" I asked Edward. I felt an odd affinity for my old friends, as if I were seeing them through rose tinted glasses.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

I smiled and we went over to sit by them. Mike's face drained of all color when I sat opposite to him. My thoughts turned to that day in the closet and I noted silently that he still smelled pretty good.

I was in better control now, though.

Edward and I had fed that morning in a warped yet effective date and my hunger was satiated. I glanced at the food in front of them, aromatic pasta and dark coffee. For a moment I mourned my utter lack of hunger for everything that used to entice me.

Mike pushed his pasta toward me so that I could take a bite. The formerly enticing food now made me feel slightly nauseous and I hesitated before picking up my fork and taking a bit.

I had practiced eating food before. It wasn't that different from when I was human, actually. The only difference was that I drew no pleasure from food anymore. That was my largest complaint with my new lot in life. Why couldn't we enjoy damn food?

The gooey pasta tasted like cardboard in my mouth and I chewed quickly.

"It's good, huh?" Mike said with a large grin. He glanced at Edward and I felt him tense beside me. Under the table I laid a placating hand on his leg. He laid his hand over mine and I turned to kiss his cheek.

I noticed Rosalie immediately.

She was hunched over, her fingers gently patting the head of a small girl. The child must have been three or four with dark brown curls not unlike my own.

"Edward," I breathed out. He followed my gaze easily and made an indiscernible noise.

I could see the tension in Rosalie's body and I realized that she was being careful. Rosalie, someone who I thought cared for nothing beside her own pretty blonde head, was tenderly playing with this little girl.

She was even smiling.

"That's odd," Edward said in a low voice. I glanced at Mike and Jessica to make sure they hadn't heard.

They hadn't.

"I thought humans were naturally cautious," I whispered back.

"Yes, and especially children."

The child giggled happily, throwing her arms around Rosalie's neck. Edward and I watched in stunned silence.

"What are you two staring at?" Jessica demanded. She followed our gaze and shook her head. "I still don't get it."

"It's nothing," Edward said smoothly. He caught her eyes with his own amber ones and the conversation ended. When I glanced at Rosalie again, the little girl's mother was leading her away.

The table was quiet as Jessica no doubt wondered how I had snagged someone like Edward, the memory of his amber eyes evident on her face, and I think Tyler was trying to touch my foot under the table but I kept moving it.

I was relieved when Alice and Jasper joined us.

"Happy holidays!" Alice trilled, plopping down next to me. Jasper took the seat next to Mike, which he did not seem all too happy about. I knew Mike didn't like Edward but I never really thought it extended to the entire family.

Maybe it was the natural wariness people felt.

Regardless, the moment Jasper sat next to him, Mike moved as close towards Jessica as possible, actually prompting Jessica to tell him that he was smothering her.

"He doesn't bite," Jessica spat.

The irony almost made me laugh.

"Good show tonight," Jasper said cordially.

"Thanks," Jessica said. "We worked really hard on our dance."

I thought of saying something nice like 'it showed' but I figured I was lying about enough. Instead I said, "Yeah, we all had a good time tonight."

"You were really good, Bella," Mike offered. I glanced at Jessica and saw her turn an unhealthy shade of purple. Tapping Alice's shoulder I said, "I think I want a little air."

Edward followed without my having to ask. We walked out, and Edward chuckled softly.

"What?" I asked.

"That guy never gives up."

I groaned. "What was he thinking?"

"If it would be possible for you to leave me."

I snorted and told him, "_That's_ never going to happen."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "We're bound by so much more than a status, Bella."

I leaned my face up, silently asking him to kiss me. His lips descended on my own and I felt my body melt into his as I tasted him.

"I love you, Bella," he said soberly. His fingertips gently brushed my cheeks and I leaned in to kiss him again.

"Me too," I told him. "And I will never leave you."

"Good," Edward said.

"I'm damaged goods now," I teased. "You're the only one that will have me."

His arms tightened around my waist. "And I will always want you, Bella. Always."

I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Edward chuckled softly again and I turned my face up towards his.

"Alice and Jasper need us," he told me. "Apparently only you make Jessica and Mike bearable."

I laughed, imagining all the uncomfortable silence Jasper and Alice had to be suffering. Actually, it was probably more uncomfortable rambling from Alice. Regardless, I dropped my arms from Edward's neck and took his hand in mine. Facing the door I said, "You ready to go back in there?"

"As long as Tyler stops trying to play footsie with you."

A smile of recognition lit my face as I said, "I thought that was what he was doing!"

Edward shook his head and with our hands firmly clasped, we headed back into the party.

After we rescued Alice from the depths of hell, as she called it, I was dragged onto the dance floor, over and over again. After way too many songs I was able to escape back to the table to relax and watch the craziness unfold in front of me.

My new found senses and gracefulness did not go unnoticed by anyone. They were all half expecting me to fall flat on my face—but that I did not. Remaining upright all night, I managed to look practically normal, even dancing like a pro, with Edward alongside, of course. I wouldn't know how to dance without his expert leading. I had been sitting at our table, chatting—sort of—to Jess and Angela. I was growing a bit uneasy under their scrutinizing gaze, realizing that they noticed something was definitely different about me and my appearance.

I smiled awkwardly at their gawking faces—it wasn't that noticeable...was it? I bit my lip—a stupid human habit that seemed to be carried on into this life as well.

Edward had gone to speak with Alice about something, she was animated and bouncing as usual, commenting on his clothes and/or mine—something along those lines, I assumed. The lights were dimmed and the DJ spoke gratingly into the microphone.

The rhythmic heart beats of everyone in the room matched the beat of the music, ironically. I found myself somewhat distracted at this—before Edward appeared at my side. He smiled down at me, not saying a word, just holding his hand out in offering. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I had asked cautiously.

He smiled crookedly and Jessica visibly swooned from across the table. I felt like pouncing across the table to right that wrong, but Edward noticed my train of thought from reading my eyes. He quickly grabbed my hand, knowing all too well how weak my self-control was at that moment. I could have easily snapped Jessica in half without blinking an eye—Edward was my life raft, well, rather, everyone else's in case I flew off the handle.

He grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. I sighed in resignation—he wasn't going to let me off the hook, or out of his sight. The spotlights circled over head, dimming then changing color. They changed to a radiant blue—soft and dark. Edward pulled me to his chest with a crooked smile. I smiled back weakly.

"This isn't as painful as you make it out to be," he commented.

I had rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, it is." I muttered, cringing as the next song began to play.

Edward smiled wider, snaking his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, linking my fingers together and praying to whatever God there was that a freak hurricane would hit. Edward lifted one of his hands to my face, stroking my cheek softly. I breathed him in—even with increased senses, it was hard to get used to Edward. I leaned into his hand as he ran his finger over my bottom lip.

I sucked it between my teeth, staring intently up at him. I frowned as the miniscule particles of dust on my colored brown contact lenses made it difficult to focus. Edward got into a good rhythm, swaying us around expertly as the music splayed around us in a soft melody. I heard Wham's song...

"Last Christmas." Edward stated, amused.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Not a fan?" I smirked.

He chuckled but didn't answer.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned, feigning outrage.

I started to hum along with the lyrics.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. _

_But the very next day, you gave it away..._

Edward laughed.

"It's a song about heartbreak, Bella. It doesn't suit us." I cocked an eyebrow.

Edward's smile faltered.

"You know what I mean. Besides, I didn't give you my heart last Christmas, I gave you a scarf."

It was my turn to laugh then.

"Yeah, 'cause you were still hopeful I'd be human enough to need it." I winked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed too.

_This year, to save me from tears, I gave it to someone special._

"Ha! See, listen to that line!" I said incredulously. "That suits us!"

Edward chuckled.

"Fair enough—but it also implies that you gave your heart to someone before me." he cocked an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" I asked innocently.

I stared pointedly at Mike Newton who was scoffing down ginger bread men at the food table across the gym. Edward followed my gaze, his nose scrunching in distaste.

"I thought you'd rather die than be with Mike Newton." Edward said, playing along—but also showing his obviously strong jealous side.

"Well, yeah. But guess what? I'm dead now, so what do I have to lose?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

A growl rumbled in his chest. I laughed almost to the point of crying. Before long, Edward smiled, gazing down at me as if he'd found all the precious answers to life's questions.

"What?" I murmured, self conscious.

He shook his head.

"I'm just...so lucky." He shrugged.

I smiled, expecting a blush that would never come again. Edward smiled his crooked smile, his ochre eyes hypnotizing me.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning down to my ear.

I closed my eyes, leaning against his shoulder. I sighed contently.

"We have forever now." He reminded me—like I could ever forget.

"I love you too, Edward." I murmured against his neck, kissing his skin.

He cupped my cheek tenderly in his hand before pressing his lips against mine. I became distracted by Edward's technique, forgetting that we were in a room full of people. My hands moved up his chest to the lapels of his tux. I tugged on them to bring him closer, his hands rested on the small of my back, pressing my body to his.

It started of slow and chaste, gradually building onto borderline inappropriate for the venue.

**LaurenPOV**

"Lauren?" Jessica called. I turned and watched her quickly approach, noticing that her hair looked frizzy due to the humidity. Her gait was almost waddling; obviously her shoes were giving her feet blisters. I snorted as I watched her scowl at a chip in her finger nails.

"Bitch?" I smiled, it was a compliment when I called Jessica bitch… after all, it was better than half the other people who had no name. Jessica's smile faltered for only a moment, before reappearing, slightly strained this time. I knew she wouldn't say anything to me, she never did. She was a good bitch.

"Your curls are frizzing," I teased. However, my tone of voice was anything but. It rung seriously, with a sense of rhythm and importance.

"You're fucking me," she said through clenched teeth. "Stop fucking around, Lauren. I spent three fucking hours to get my hair just right. There's no way it's frizzing."

"Well it is, and it looks totally heinous." I sneered, pleased with the wounded look that played on Jessica's face. I swear to God sometimes that I must be bi-polar or some shit, I mean, I knew I was sexually attracted to Jess, so why was I always so mean to her?

**JessicaPOV **

I ground my teeth together tightly to hold back the snarky retort that was resting on my tongue, begging to be spat out. Now was not the time to show up Lauren. I knew this the moment I saw Mike and Tyler walk by earlier and had overheard their conversation. I smiled sweetly; knowing what they were up to made me feel better, slightly less wounded.

_Payback's a bitch._ I thought smugly.

Lauren hauled herself up onto the ledge of the stage; the DJ was currently on intermission and nowhere to be found.

I saw it only moments before it happened and took a tentative step back, my eyes wide and my hand covering my mouth firmly, to stop the giggles from escaping.

The paint bucket splashed.

And splashed.

And splattered.

All over Lauren's head. And body. And everything.

It soaked her, it covered her, it bathed her in sheets of white in contrast to the black she wore. The white stained the bleached blonde hair she always flipped while rejecting the boys, and covered her shoes she always used to stomp away in.

It was pure genius.

Lauren sputtered and turned an odd shade of scarlet before she stormed out of the room, screaming and howling like a crazed coyote.

---

"That was fucking priceless," Tyler commented, grasping at his stomach.

"It was. I say we do it to Jacob next year. You in?" Mike chuckled, in the spirit of the holidays.

"Hell yes."

I rolled my eyes at the immature boys and their silly games, before grudgingly making my way in the direction Lauren had fumed off in. Knowing it would be 'friend worthy' of me to at least check up on her.

**EPOV**

"Dude, that was awesome. Did you see that?" Emmett bellowed as he sauntered into the restaurant.

I snickered, "Sure did, and heard all about it long before it happened too." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the shit-eating look on his face.

"Why were you and Rose so late getting here after the concert?" I asked cautiously, not sure I wanted to know that answer or not. Likely not, considering Emmett was singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' over and over in his head.

"Never mind, please....don't answer that." My whole body quivered in disgust as he finally ceased his singing and images flashed through his head. Rosalie and him after the concert doing.....

"Gah....give it the hell up, Emmett. I don't want to see that shit." I scowled at him as he shook with laughter and walked back towards Rosalie.

"What's got you in such a tiff?" Bella's soft, sultry voice floated into my ears as I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smirked and turned to face her, pulling her towards me with so much force she actually slammed into my chest.

"Nothing a quick make-out session in the supply closet won't fix." I murmured as I pulled her ear lobe with my teeth and ghosted my cool breath along her slender, pale neck.

"Hmmm.... so you want a replay of the night you changed me then, do you?" She moaned out in a winded rush. Her eyes fluttering and a small gasp slipping past her slightly parted lips was all it took for me to sweep her up, and faster than human eyes could process, carried her off to the supply closet.

I slammed the door shut as we squeezed into the tiny, smelly room. Jamming it locked with the shovel handle that was right beside the door.

"God, Bella, I can't take a single breath without being saturated in your arousal. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" I was growling now, my more animalistic instincts taking over, my ever present hard-on was painfully straining in my pants and I couldn't get it out and into Bella fast enough. There would be nothing soft or gentle in this moment. No tentative touching, no foreplay. Today...tonight I would take her like the animal I was and damn it all to hell I was more excited than I cared to admit about that concept.

Her eyes lit up with lust as she felt the primal need that was rolling off of me.

"Fuck. Me. Edward." Her voice was resolute as she gave me the permission to take her as I needed to.

Her words awakened the beast within me and it growled and snarled with want, ripping at my chest to be set free.

I yanked her pants from her body-careful not to rip them; she'd need them to wear again later. Her top was also quickly removed and my eyes nearly bugged out. She was still wearing that fuck ass sexy get up she'd worn for the concert.

"Fuck!" I growled before grabbing her waist and hoisting her up against the wall. My hand took on a desperate mind of its own and ripped the little fucking shorts that separated me from her. The material tore like tissue in my hand and I bunched up the fabric, grasping it tightly; I would keep that shit as a reminder. She had taken off her panties and had been walking around this whole time-unbeknownst to me-commando. My dick throbbed in anticipation and I couldn't deny what it needed. I was forceful with her from my very first thrust into her tight little body; my actions causing her to gasp and push away from me slightly. I was having none of that. My hands grasped her hips and held her steady and I pummeled into her depths.

"Oh, hell yeah!" She grabbed at my shoulders while my pace quickened; my dick hitting every possible place inside of her.

I growled and pulled her off of me, turned her around, pushed her over, slamming straight back into her. One hand held the back of her neck down against a shelf while the other gripped her hip and used it as leverage to meet my demanding thrusts. The new angle meant I could delve impossibly deeper and the increased pleasure building within her emanated in a feral snarl.

I wanted to bite her...mark her...make her mine in every essence of the word. We were together, she had joined my world, we were engaged...all that was left aside from the marriage part, which she was death-like afraid of, was to go all caveman on her perfect little ass and mark her in a way she would never forget and a way no human ever could. It was barbaric and immature in ways, but none-the-less I wanted to do it and I wanted it bad! The beast in me was restless again and demanded I shift our position. I flipped her back around and propped her ass on a shelf filled with cleaning products and threw one of her legs over my shoulder.

"Holy Fuck!" Her head thrashed and her body started to tense.

The feel of her muscles clamping around me was the start of my undoing. Her teeth clenched and gnashed wildly as a constant growl fled her lips, egging me on and igniting the fuse to my release. My thrusts became uncontrollable jerks as I finally brought her to her orgasm. In a split second after, my own ripped through me. I came hard and spilled into her. The sudden release she experienced caused her muscles to bunch and her body to tighten rigidly; the leg over my shoulder shot out and crashed into the shelf opposite us. I heard the sound of metal hitting brick before I saw the sea of cherry red paint that crashed over us like a tsunami.

Bella shrieked and balked while trying to dodge the paint but it was too late. Our coital spasm had left us unable to flee fast enough and we were coated in the thick red goo. The tone of our encounter turned from one of savage need to one of hysterical laughter and I was still embedded in her warmth. I pulled her to me and kissed her on all the parts where there was no paint.

"I love you." I stated firmly while pressing my forehead to hers.

Her hand came up to wipe away the excess pigment from my face and eyes and I returned the gesture. "Love you too." She smiled.

After untangling our bodies and trying our best to get cleaned up, we decided to head back out to join the others. To say I was not looking forward to explaining why my clothes were stained rouge was an understatement.

--

"Oh my!" Alice's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

This was one of those times that I missed the scarlet tint of Bella's cheeks, her ivory skin blushed like a rose. Not that you'd be able to see her flushed cheeks, if she were capable of such a feat, thanks to the paint.

"What happened to you two?" She asked with a know-it–all, shit-eating grin.

"Heyyyyyy...Bella. What the fuck?" Emmett's eyebrows rose as he tugged at the sweater she'd put back on after our sexcapades in the closet. "I thought vamp chicks couldn't surf the crimson waves after their transition? Hey, do you think that's your gift?" He guffawed and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

I growled low and menacingly at him, warning him to back the fuck off; it was kind of funny though. Bella thought so too, that was until about an hour later when the DJ announced he'd had a request for a song.

"Bella, this one's for you, This is...The Beach Boys." The booming voice coming from the speakers announced.

If everybody had an ocean  
Across the U.S.A.  
Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like Californ-i-a  
You'd see 'em wearing their baggies  
Huarachi sandals too  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Emmett was dancing around like a loon shouting out the lyrics; adding a few changed one's where he thought appropriate.

Bella's gone surfin'  
Surfin' the crimson waves.

Bella's gone surfin'  
Surfin' the crimson waves

Bella's gone surfin'  
Surfin' the crimson waves

Yeah, Bella's gone surfin'  
Surfin' the crimson wave.

The song ended, as did Emmett's altered rendition. Bella stalked towards him with a truly fierce expression etched on her face.

I watched as he gulped uselessly before turning to make a hasty retreat with my mate hot on his tail.

Not too long later, I got a call from Bella telling me her and Em were back at the house and that I and the others should come home soon. I told the others of this and we all headed out the door, nodded politely to any remaining people we passed before going our separate ways to our different vehicles.

My foot laid heavily on the gas; I was anxious to get home to my beautiful sex kitten and hold her in my arms again, already.

Within minutes I made it back to the house and flew up the stairs to find Bella waiting for me in our room. I grinned as I took in her beautiful naughty smile. Maybe tonight would be the perfect night to try something I had been thinking of for awhile now.

I instantly hardened at that thought and began slinking towards her animal-like- approaching my all too willing prey.


	31. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 3

**Yea!!!! FF notifications appear to be on the mend!**

**So pleased you lovlies seem to be enjoying the collab- hopefully it is crammed full of more than enough lemons and funnies- to help u ring in the New Year with a giddy smile plastered on ur face- and so insanly giddy-like that one of you wonderful readers realized that this was picked up right after the Halloween collab- wtg woman!**

**So here it is....part 3 of the monster collb- enjoy!**

**A Very Merry Cullen Christmas!**

**Part 3**

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I could tell she was listening intently to my movements.

"Yes, my Love?" I cooed in reply from the other side of the room as I stalked closer to her.

The room was dark and I had blindfolded her to heighten all her new vampiric senses. I knew that to the most extent she would still be able to see me through the weave of the fabric, but not as well as she would without it. Her head shot towards my direction as I drew closer. I second later I was on my stomach and she was straddling my ass with her teeth to my throat.

"Very good, Bella." I praised her newly refined skills. "See, we rely on more than just our sight. How did you decide where I was?"

"Your scent." She purred into my ear; still pinning me to the floor.

I tried to control the shiver that ran through me as she moved to the opposite side of my face.

"The rustling of the carpet beneath your feet." Her mouth closed around my earlobe and my fucking eyes rolled into the back of my head. "The sound of venom rushing through your body with the thrill of the hunt."

I hissed as she applied a little more pressure and the noise caused her to moan.

"I think I like you in this position." She whispered slowly.

I flipped over at lightning speed so I was lying on my back.

"Ohhhhhh. Scratch that...this position is better." Her voice grew thick with desire when she felt my shaft, armed and ready, against her thigh.

Her nimble fingers edged towards the cover over her eyes but I stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah! No removing it until I say you can Isabella."

She pouted and it was too fucking adorable. Not to mention deadly.

If our diet wasn't so...vegetarian, then the whole human, male population would be in trouble and become extinct in a matter of weeks. They'd welcome death and even expose their own throats for her if she were the one delivering it. She was the most extraordinary creature I had ever had the privilege to encounter, and she was mine! Her durability had proved my favorite change in her. I could love her how I wanted now without the worry of breaking a bone or crushing her to death.

I bucked my hips and sent her flying over my head, trying to get one better up on her, but she landed in a crouch and threw herself at me again. The motion caused us to fly back into one of the posts of my bed. The sound of splintering wood filled the room before the canopy crashed around us.

I guess I knew what Esme would be getting me, or rather us, for Christmas.

Our mouths locked together like magnets and our tongues danced erotically. The feel of her velvet tongue finally in my mouth was enough to drive me insane. It flicked and caressed mine; sending a bolt of pleasure straight to my dick. I loved this woman. But I wasn't about to let her beat me just yet. I lifted us from the wreckage then threw her across the room towards my dresser, then blurred to catch her before she smashed it to pieces.

"Did you just throw me?" She shook her head incredulously.

"Yup." I grinned as her face filled with anger, or what I could see of it.

She loved it rough.

In truth...so did I.

Her mouth clamped on my throat and her teeth broke through my skin.

"Ouch! Did you just bite me?" I growled.

"Yup." She was mocking me the little vixen.

"That's going to leave a mark, you know!" I chastised her playfully.

"Mmmm an eternal hickey." She licked her lips and removed the blindfold to admire her handy work. "I want one to match."

Was she serious? Her words made my dick twitch in anticipation as I watched her tilt her head to the side. There was something incredibly hot about her wanting my mark on her for all to see. I backed her back up to the wall and placed my hands beside her head. She panted as my mouth moved closer to her alabaster skin. I then pulled back, leaving her whimpering.

"Oh don't worry, Bella, I plan on marking you...Just not where you think I'm going to." My hand travelled up to grasp the front of her blue shirt. It would be a shame to ruin it as I loved it on her, but I preferred it off, so with one firm tug, it fell away into my hands, leaving her very exposed in just a black lace bra.

"Mmmm. Better." My eyes roamed her torso approvingly before I moved my mouth to her throat.

I licked and nipped at her now pliable skin, making her moan. She grabbed at my hair. I loved it when she did that shit, but had to remind her on occasion when she tugged a little too hard that sometimes it hurt. She'd always apologize repeatedly. My hands moved to palm her breasts and tease her fully erect nipples that were straining through the fabric of her bra. Each pass over her rounded peaks caused her to moan and push her body into mine.

"Fuck that feels good." She ground out as I lowered my lips to the crest of her breast; devouring it almost whole. My tongue lapped and toyed with it until her legs started to quake beneath her.

_I wonder if Jasper wants to go hunting? _

What the fuck?

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand...or more accurately, mouth. I allowed my tongue to explore her peeks, letting them taste her to the max. I ravished her hardened nipple before suckling it fully into my mouth. She 'Mmm'd' and sighed; gasping when my teeth closed around it.

"Oh God, Edward!" Bella panted and my attention to her pleasure returned. I loved not having to hold back any more.

She pushed her back up into a 'c' shape, as I increased the suction I used.

"Yes!" She purred out over and over again.

My pants felt restrictive and imprisoning at the hardness of my length as it begged to be freed from incarceration.

But I wanted her to get hers first. With that, my hand ventured south of her naval, crossed the border and entered the Holy Land-Well, it was my Holy Land and fuck if I'd ever let anyone tell me different.

The minute my fingers met with her folds, the scent of her arousal hit me full force and nearly knocked me of my feet.

I had to have her.

I pushed two fingers into her depths while smothering her breast with my mouth. The combination made her legs give out and thanks to gravity, my hand pushed deeper inside of her.

The force in which I slammed her into the wall made the paint and dry wall crumble and crack behind her, but she just chuckled breathlessly at it.

It didn't take long after that for her unnecessary breaths to become desperate pants. Her body tensed and her walls clamped on my hand that was holding the fucking Holy Grail.

As she let go and embraced her orgasm, my teeth clamped down around her nipple.

"Aargghhhh! Oh God!" She growled while riding out her pleasure.

I grinned against her skin.

She looked at me with hooded eyes and licked her lips. The next thing I knew, I was slamming into the remnants of my bed.

"Unf. Shit Bella." I watched her stalk over to me.

"You made me hungry Edward. V..e..r..y hungry." Her hips swayed from side to side and nearly put me into a trance.

"What do you want to eat, Love?" I smirked, already knowing the answer.

She straddled my lap and bent down to my ear, the view of her breasts was breathtaking; the mark I'd left being the new attraction.

"You." She whispered. "I want to feel you inside me. I want your dick to fill me up and make me scream out your name."

I was hoping for a blow job but fuck if I could say no to her when she put shit that way.

Who knew my sweet little human Bella had such potential...or a dirty mouth!

I flipped her over and ripped the remainder of her clothes off her body as she shredded mine an in reply.

_For fuck sakes! I know he's got a lot of catching up do on the rest of us but do they have to be so loud?_

Yes Alice, because pay back's a 'B' with an itch.

I grinned and thrust into Bella.

"Fuck!" I groaned at how tight she was. I always groaned at that little detail, yet never grew tired of the feeling of being inside her. I didn't think I ever could.

_Hey, Edward. Whatcha do...in'?_

I tried to shut out my big 'little' brother's thoughts while delving further into bliss.

_Oh wait, with the sounds of things, that would be Bella!_

Argh! Not now Emmett! I sometimes wish the stupid mind reading thing would work two ways so I could tell him to fuck off!

My brow crumpled in concentration; trying to filter out my family while my body focused on the pleasure Bella was invoking within me.

She was close, I could tell with the way her hips had started to meet mine furiously and her nails were digging into my shoulders. I wasn't going to be far behind. I could already feel the knot tightening deep in the pit of my stomach.

_Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, F..U..C..K..I..N..G First comes love...then comes marriage... _

"Fuck!" I pulled away from her and rested my head on her abdomen.

"Edward...What is it honey? What's wrong?" She looked over every inch of me as if looking for an injury or something.

"I don't think now is a very good time, Bella." I cringed at denying her anything but I couldn't do this with my cock blocking brother and his stupid kindergarten songs

"What?" Her arms pushed back on the lop sided bed, lifting her enough to look at me like I had two heads.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can! Come on...I'm ready...I'm so close baby." She laid herself back down and gestured to the space between her open legs, and hell knows I wanted to be there but he'd embedded himself in my brain and there was no shutting him out now.

"Bella..." I shook my head.

She climbed over and started manipulating my flesh in her strong hand and for a moment I thought he'd shut up.

No such fucking luck!

_I wonder if I should go and ask Edward if he wants to go hunt too? _

Yes! I think I will!

My amazing girlfriend climbed into my lap and impaled herself on me. I groaned but stilled her hips as they started making the most delicious little circles.

"Edward, Come on! You got me ready to pop. I need you!" She batted her eyelids at me.

"Emmett!" I raised my eyebrows at her in frustration.

"Is he doing it again?" She growled menacingly.

I nodded and closed my eyes before lifting her off of me, my dick already starting to deflate from his interruption.

"No, no, no...Just tune him out or something." She tried wriggling back into her comfortable spot.

"Bella, in less than five seconds he's going to come barging through that door to tease you about your...noise levels. Now unless you want him to see you naked, which I don't, we better get dressed in record time.

Sure enough within moments of prying Bella off of me and her slipping on a shirt, Emmett barged through the door with a cocky grin on his face

"So...Bella?" He looked at her as she fastened the buttons. "Horny, are we?" His grin was huge, but faltered as she glared at him and crouched, ready to attack.

"You cock blocking son of a bitch!" She spat.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Esme hollered from the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme, I didn't mean to offend." Her tenor became sweet as she addressed my mother with an apology; it turned back to pure seething as she whipped back to look at a very worried Emmett. "I was this close." She made a gesture with her fingers.

"Um Edward...D'you want to help your brother out and reign in the newborn?" He took a few steps back towards the door he'd left open on entering my room. "Dude?"

"Magnificent isn't she?" I watched smugly as she launched herself at him and took him clean out of my room...

Right through the wall.

**BPOV**

After coming back in from chasing Emmett down and giving him a taste of his own medicine Alice had cornered me and tugged me out the door for some "serious shopping" as she had put it. Sothis year I'm going with Alice, Esme and Rose shopping for Christmas gifts. They like the chance to see me squirm uncomfortably at the sight of money being spent in ridiculous quantities. The excuse they used to get me to come with them is that I have a good perspective about what people want and should get as a present and the different ideas in my mind always end up being interesting. Personally, I think that line is pure bull, but what the hell, it's Christmas. I like to think of this as my present to them, the happiness and joy of seeing me shopping at least once in all eternity. I was an unsuspecting fellow who got hit by a ginormous shopping list. This list ended up being the longest I've ever seen. Ever seen those cheesy movies when a man dressed as Santa takes out a huge list of presents for kids all around the world? Well, that one is a poor comparison to the one on Alice's tiny, little hands, and the fact that we are late as hell doesn't help at all. And we all know how Alice gets when things aren't done the 'right way" according to her.

Like last year when, as always, she had all the gifts bought since the beginning of summer, and somehow Emmett found out what his and Rose's present was and they all had to deal with Emmett punching trough every wall and piece of furniture looking for any clue as to where he could find any trace of the lingerie that was supposed to be his and Rosalie's present. All of them acted as if they didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about and Alice claimed she hadn't bought such a present, but it was Emmett, the only more stubborn than myself so he kept looking for it. By the time Esme came back from a short trip the house was almost in ruins. Alice had to buy her everything that was damaged and had to give Emmett a huge amount of lingerie for him to calm down a bit. Alice, that little minx, loved it of course since she got to buy stuff and pretty much redecorate the entire house.

For the first time ever Alice was not allowed to talk about presents, or say if what we bought was going to be liked or not, something that drove her mad. Every time we picked something she would start stuttering and when she tried to say a thing Esme or Rose would give her a look that shut her up. We knew we couldn't leave her at home alone or she would start buying stuff via the internet. So she was walking behind us acting like a five year old who just got grounded.

Alice told us she knew what everyone needed and that it wasn't fair for them not to get it, we also knew it wasn't for them; she wanted us to ask her for advice so she could start buying what she wanted.

"Alice, darling it's not working on me, I think I know Carlisle enough to find a perfect gift for him." said Esme in a much loving but annoyed tone for the tenth time.

"Rose, that piece of lingerie was amazing, I can show you, it was …"

"Don't you dare tell me where it was, and now that you told me, I'm not going to buy any lingerie for Emmet this year." Rose hissed in a clipped tone.

It was obvious she wanted to give him something like that but now if she bought it, everyone would think she was not capable of finding a gift for her husband on her own.

Half an hour later Alice started walking towards me with a mischievous smile all over her face, which gave me the chills.

"Alice, whatever you are thinking it's not going to work, I've made my mind and I don't want or need you to help me every time I want to give Edward a present. I want it to be special and I want to have all the credit for picking it." I mumbled in the least frightened voice I could muster.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, you have no idea what I have in mind. Once I tell you what I saw, you´ll be begging me to go with you and buy it." said Alice in her sing-song voice.

"Stop harassing Bella or I'm going to have to lock you down in the car without a cell phone or credit cards." Esme scolded, dragging me away of the crazy pixie.

"Bella don't listen to her, she's desperate, honey, and once we are done she'll be fine and back to her normal self"

I let out a sigh of relief. I felt safer in Esme's arms and far away from the evil pixie; since I had no Edward to hug me and kiss my fears away I would have to make do with this.

"Bella, I saw the effect the gift I saw you giving Edward would have. It will drive him crazy. He won't be able to resist you ever again." said Alice, while Esme was looking with longing towards a huge antique clock set up in a window display and Rosalie had a faraway look that could only be inspired by whatever she was imagining would happen if she got those red lace panties and bra displayed at the shop's window next to where we were standing.

Eventually I caved. I couldn't help it. If Alice knew what I was getting Edward, well, why not let her help me find it faster and get me the hell out of here all the sooner.

Four hours later, with two service clerks and one grumpy looking stock boy following closely on our heels, laden with boxes and bags, we strolled out of the mall, a gleeful Alice leading with a smug grin on her face.

**EPOV**

The girls had left to go shopping; we guys had to do the same, regrettably. I hated shopping, hated crowds and hated the hustle and bustle of the everyday human in general at this time of year. We walked through Macy's, Emmett leading the way with surprising dexterity. It was the day after Thanksgiving and vampire or not, it was difficult to maneuver through the crowds.

Housewives half-dead with exhaustion from yesterday's turkey dinner could be surprisingly lethal.

"Would you slow down?" I groaned and moved my shoulder quickly, nearly chucking a woman in her face.

"Angle your body, dude," Emmett hollered, hopping over a stroller so quickly that no human eye could have caught it. "That's all there is to it."

"Was there a child in that stroller?"

Emmett didn't answer and I exchanged a look with Carlisle. With a slight clearing of his throat Carlisle said, "Son, I think we should slow down a bit. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good sport," Emmett said. "For, Jasper, you know. Look at him; he looks like someone's torturing him."

All three of us looked at Jasper whose face indeed was scrunched up in a sour lemon sort of way. In a tight voice he told the group, "I'm fine."

"He's pale," Emmett said.

"I'm always pale."

I sighed, realizing that I would have to be the mediator once again. It seemed as if I was always playing center between the two boys. "Look, why don't we just get our gifts and then leave, alright?"

"What do you think we're doing, dude?"

"I think we should split up," I offered. "I see what you're getting Rosalie and that is far from my idea for Bella."

Emmett thought of Bella in Rosalie's forthcoming gift and I scowled. "That's not appreciated, Emmett."

"What? I think she'd look good in it. Just trying to spice up your life, man."

The scene was becoming increasingly icy and Carlisle stepped forward, intervening with, "I think Edward's life is just fine. And I am sure Bella will love whatever he is getting her."

I caught another one of Emmett's thoughts.

"I'm leaving right now."

"Oh, come on man!" Emmett called after me. "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

~~oo~~

I walked around the jewelry department, gazing into one polished display case after another, browsing through one beautiful piece of jewelry after another.

Not one of them was right, though.

The problem was, I was trying to find something to match her beauty and everything paled in comparison.

I lingered at a necklace with a large tear-drop diamond. The design was simple but the diamond itself was over ten carats. It was gaudy, overdone, absolutely over the top, and I couldn't wait to see her face when I put it on her.

"Can I help you?" An employee asked. Her thoughts were as clear as the glass display case and she had already checked my ring finger and wondered if my wife was prettier than her.

I routinely made sure to wear a gold band whenever I went out without Bella now, for this exact reason. I sighed in relief when I realized the tiny gold band was actually going to be enough to save me from a ton of vile innuendos.

The answer was undoubtedly yes.

"I'd like to see that." I replied, pointing at the large pendant. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and I heard her shocked internal murmurings as she pulled it out. On the counter, I could fully behold the pendant's beauty.

The diamond was near flawless; the only slight discoloration my eyes picked up was at the very top. The sales woman leaned forward a bit and her cleavage was reflected in the million little facets of the diamond.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She purred.

I looked up at her, allowing my eyes to meet hers, and said, "Yes, my wife will love it." _God forgive me, that lie was the sweetest lie I had ever told._

She straightened up and whimpered, "Your wife is a lucky woman."

I smiled softly and answered, "No, I'm a lucky man."

~~oo~~

I returned to his family and Emmett immediately asked me what I had bought for Bella.

"Nothing much," I tossed off.

"Boy, I can always tell when you're lying. Let me see it."

I smiled and carefully drew the box out of the bag, just enough so that I could open up the box a fraction of an inch. Emmett caught sight of the large diamond and his mouth dipped into a frown.

"You're shitting me."

"I think she'll really like it," I said. "So, what did you get Rosalie?"

Emmett lifted a La Perla bag and I shook my head. "So, I'm guessing it's the usual?"

"This one has see-through cups."

I went to say something but stopped when I caught an edge of one of Emmett's thoughts. My eyes widened and I blurted out, "No," followed by a low growl.

Emmett smiled devilishly and said, "So, I also bought Bella something."

**APOV**

"Jasper? What are you hiding?" Edward asked as I entered the house with Rosalie, Esme and Bella.

I looked between the two of them and they were in a stare down as Edward tried to read his thoughts.

"How are you doing that?" Edward asked again. Jasper remained silent.

"You know," I said bounding up the stairs, "I've been having blank spots in my visions for a few days now. Even for you Jasper. I was thinking it's because of the higher presence of the wolves because of the holidays. But now, none of them are around and I am still spotty." I said, smelling the air and noting the scent of dog was absent.

Jasper turned to look at me and I sensed him doing that mood-altering thing again, clearly trying to distract me. But I'm a determined vampire.

"Jazz, baby. What are you hiding? Is it my Christmas present?" I asked, hopping in the air. "It is, isn't it? Tell me. I've already seen that you tell me. Please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Jasper continued to evade me. I knew he wanted to tell me, he just needed some persuasion. A little incentive to spill the information I so badly craved.

I stood up on my toes and kissed a line from his collar bone exposed through the open top buttons of his shirt, up his neck and towards his jaw. The higher I went, the closer I got to his body. I even had to start climbing him like a tree stalk to be sure to get to his face. At first, he tried to resist. Stood there solid and unmoving, but as I clung to his neck with my arms and my lips found his, he gave in.

My legs wrapped around his waist as his strong arms and hands came to cradle my ass. "Let's go upstairs, baby," I cooed in his ear.

"You're in trouble now, Jazz," Emmett called as we made our way to the stairs. Rosalie swatted him in the back of the head as Jasper carried me towards our bed.

Once inside the room, Jasper set me down on the bed and hovered over me. Before he could lay me down, I swiftly moved to his back "Sit down, Jasper. Let me give you a massage."

Jasper did as I asked and I started to massage his shoulders and back through his shirt. A low groan escaped his mouth as I worked out the tension he was holding. I moved my lips to his neck and laid gentle kisses there as I continued to massage his shoulders. Jasper's hands flew up behind him to my hair as he massaged my scalp and gave soft tugs. I crawled around him so I could sit in his lap and continued to kiss his bare skin, unbuttoning his shirt to expose more of his beautiful chest.

"Ali, I'm still not going to tell you," he strangled out as I started to rock my hips against him.

"Shh, baby. Let's just have fun okay? I want you now."

I pulled Jasper's shirt from his body and lightly grazed my hands across his nipples, causing his body to shudder slightly. I brought my mouth to his for a passionate kiss and we both moaned into each other's mouths as I continued to rock my hips against him. The motions were slow and tortuous for both of us, but I liked the build up and I knew he did too. Besides, it's not like we were going to run out of time.

"Can I try something?" I asked into his mouth, he nodded. "Remember when we went to the South of France a little while ago? And Rosalie and Esme and I went out to that show?"

Jasper's eyes lit up like he was expecting something exciting, but I knew it was because he could sense my own excitement flowing off of me in waves. I could hardly contain it. "Yay! Okay, stand up and take off your pants."

Jasper did as he was told and took off my clothes and I moved into position by settling into a handstand and wrapping my legs around his waist. Jasper, somehow already knowing what I was doing, even though I'm the future teller and Edward is the mind reader, gripped my arm and held me in place. Then I slid one of my legs in between his legs, splitting like a pair of tongs. I would think this would be more difficult, but it wasn't. Being a vampire, once again, proved to have its advantages.

Jasper pulled me closer to him and I moaned out loud matching his grunt as his cock sheathed inside me. We've been together for decades, and still I never get tired of how his cock feels. Stretching me and pulling at my flesh in a delicious way.

"Damn, darlin', you feel so tight like this."

At his words, I started to swivel my hips to work at the friction that I badly needed. Jasper toke the initiative and started to thrust his hips in a slow, rhythmic pattern that continued to drive us both crazy. Jasper's stamina is insane and I'm impatient. I want to cum now and find out what my present is. I knew I should have got myself off or sat on his face or anything to make the impending orgasm seem less far away.

"Unnngggghhhh," I cried out as Jasper's hips slam into me hard, causing his dick to go deeper than usual. Shit, I loved this new position.

Jasper continued to thrust harder and faster into my aching pussy and my hips continued to swirl, matching his forward thrusts. The panting and the moaning increased in the room as the sounds of our bodies slapping skin echoed in my ears.

"Fuck, Alice," Jasper called out before throwing me onto the bed, which caused me to let out a giggle.

He swiftly crawled onto the bed and lifted my ass so it was now rested on his thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I clasped my ankles together around his back and my back arched as I felt his dick slide in quickly and with force. I called out his name in ecstasy.

My body sang for him, called to him. I loved the way he always makes me feel on fire from head to toe. I loved this man and his cock wielding prowess is unbelievable.

"Harder, please," I called out and Jasper obliged. If it were possible I'd split in two from the sheer bliss. He was even deeper with this position than with the last. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I didn't want to.

My hips rocked in tandem with his thrusts and Jasper snaked his hand between my legs, teasing the flesh of my clit, driving me more and more insane. Our motions were frenzied, rabid, thrashing out of control. Jasper, my quiet Jasper, growled. A deep, guttural growl escaped his chest and his jaw clenched.

"I'm so close , Jazz. So close."

"Me too, baby."

My hands started to run up and down my body and grabbed at my hair, tugging and pulling. I felt my hardened nipples and started to pinch them between my fingers. Jasper watching me with lust hooded eyes, moved one of his hands in place of mine and still continued to pull at my clit. It didn't take much longer before my body started to shake with my impending release.

"Oh, shit. Jazz. So good, baby," I called out as my release washed over me. The fire I felt for him burning me from the inside out.

"Fuck, baby. Jesus Christ, Alice," Jasper followed almost immediately.

We stayed in that position, lightly touching each other, feeling each other's bodies as we came down from our orgasmic highs, lovingly gazing at one another.

"Nice try, darlin'. I'm still not telling you," Jasper smiled down at me, "but I can give you something else." I felt him harden inside of me again and grinned wickedly.

**EsmePOV**

"Girls?" I called, walking over to Bella and Rosalie. "Would you mind running out to the store for me for a few things I forgot?" I handed Rosalie the list. "I know you just got back, and I would normally do it myself, but I've got some things around here I've still got to get done."

_Say yes._

Bella sighed. "Sure, Esme. We'll be back in a little while."

"Thank you." I said, smiling sincerely.

As soon as they were out the door, I spun around and called for Edward and Emmett. "Edward? Emmett?" I asked softly, knowing they could hear me from anywhere in the house.

Within seconds, they were both by my side.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, giving me his boyish smile.

"I'd like to get the tree up this evening. I was thinking you boys could go pick one out."

"Absolutely." Edward grinned. "We'll go in an hour or so." _That little sh…_I mentally scolded myself for almost cursing but darn it all I knew the boy was reading my thoughts and playing with me._ Ha ha, funny guy, how about I tell Bella I need her help all night long, how smug will you be then? _I thought smugly, giggling softly when I watched his smirk fall and a scowl play on his tight lips. _Ha! Not so smart anymore are you Edward?_

"Actually, I was hoping you could go now. I'm not sure where I want to put it this year." I cocked my brow at Emmett. "No ripping it from the ground. Get an axe like a normal person. I want a clean cut on the base."

He frowned. "You just took all the fun out of it!"

I patted his cheek and smiled. "You'll get over it."

They started towards the door, but Alice flitted to their sides and stopped them. Emmett took one look at her appearance and doubled over in laughter. Her hair was sticking out in random tufts on top of her head and her shirt had been partially unbuttoned and was hanging off one of her shoulders.

"Shut up. You need to make sure you get the perfect tree. Here's a list of things to check for to get the perfect tree." She thrust the list at them.

Emmett stared at the list in disbelief while Edward still struggled to hold in his laughter. "You've got to be kidding," Emmett stated.

"Nope. Come back with a tree that doesn't fit this list perfectly, and there will be severe consequences."

"Like what?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Like I'll do something to your precious piano. And you," she pointed a finger at Emmett. "I'll have Jasper manipulate Rosalie so that she boycotts sex for an entire month."

They grumbled in defeat as they darted out the door and into the woods. Alice grinned at me and went back upstairs, presumably to finish what she and Jasper had started up there.

Which left me alone.

I ran around the house, hanging mistletoe up in random doorways and archways throughout the house, putting the last one up in the doorway to the bedroom I shared with Carlisle. I stood back and looked up at it with a satisfied smile on my face.

That ought to do it.

Carlisle opened the door, studiously looking down at the open book in his hand, and walked in the room. He cocked his head to the side and looked up at the mistletoe that he'd just happened to walk under.

Closing the book, he looked over at me and snickered. "Apparently, I need a kiss from someone. And seeing as how you're the only other person in here, I guess that makes you the lucky winner."

"It's Christmas. Get into the spirit," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back. "There you go."

"No, no. That's not enough." He captured my mouth with his, delving his tongue in my mouth while his greedy hands roamed my body, tempting and teasing me.

I moaned in his mouth and pulled him against me as he ran his hands under my shirt, stroking the skin underneath until he got to my breasts. He cupped them and ran his thumbs over my nipples, causing them to pebble instantly with his touch.

He lifted me off the ground, and in a lightening flash movement, had my clothes ripped off my body and had laid me down on the bed.

"Carlisle," I giggled. "I liked that shirt."

He nibbled on my neck. "Mmm. Sorry."

"No you're not." I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his arms, grazing my fingers along his skin and watching the shudder rip through his body as I did.

"You're right. I'm not."

He took my breast in his mouth, flicking my nipple with his tongue and sucking down on it, while I tried to keep a hold of my sanity so that I could get his pants off of him.

When I'd finally managed to get them down to his knees, he ground himself into me, moaning as his dick met with the wet, sensitive skin in between my legs. He moved his hand down my body, skimming his fingers along the skin of my abdomen until he reached my slit. He plunged his fingers inside me, causing me to arc back into the bed as the intense pleasure shot through my body.

He worked me, pumping and curling his fingers inside me, while his thumb circled my clit. I could feel my release building, sending waves of heat throughout me, and finally, with one simple flick of his wrist, I came undone around his fingers.

He pulled his hand out from between my legs and hitched my leg around his waist. "I need you, Esme," he said roughly.

I stared into his tawny eyes and smiled slowly. "You have me."

He sheathed himself inside me in one smooth, long stroke, burying his head in the crook of my neck and moaning against my skin. He pulled his hips back and thrust back into me, rolling his hips as he did. I ran my hands down his back until they got to his ass, and then I pulled him into me, directing his movements over and over, urging him to go faster, harder.

He obliged and sped up his motions, grabbing my other leg and wrapping it around his body so that he could go deeper as he thrust into me with wild abandon.

Before I realized it, I was crying out with my orgasm as it pulsed through me. Carlisle cleaved himself into me one last time and came deep inside me, calling out my name like a prayer and reverently kissing my neck.

He rolled over and took me in his arms, giving me a smug smile. "Is that what you had in mind when you put up the mistletoe?"

I beamed at him. "Exactly."

**EPOV**

"That one?"

"Too tall."

"This one?"

"Not enough foliage."

"How about that one?"

"It's the wrong shade of green."

What the fuck? Wrong shade?

"Seriously?" I looked at Emmett incredulously.

His hand delved into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and held it by his head while pointing to it with his finger, sarcastically.

"It. Has. To. Be. Perfect!" He growled. "Do you know how hard she'll kick our asses if we fuck this up? Not to mention the fact she'll only send 'said' asses back out here until we get it right! Now, I know that my ass is redundant now, and has been for years, but I don't really want to find out how it would feel to have her tear me a new one; you know what I'm saying?"

"I. Know. It. Has. To. Be. Perfect...!" I mimicked. "But how the fuck are we supposed to know what the right shade of green is?"

His hand went to his other back pocket to pull out a little strip of card.

"Please tell me you're joking!" I guffawed at the color sample in his hand.

"Woodland fern number two!" His eyes rolled at the stupidity of it all.

I snatched the card and paper from his hands to look at them more closely. Sure enough the page held a scaled down drawling of the perfect shaped Christmas tree, with lines running vertically and horizontally against its height and width; next to the lines were measurements and next to those were lengthy descriptions about its scent, bushiness and needle to branch ratio.

"She has got to be kidding!" My eyes went wide in disbelief as they took in the picture.

"Dude, even _Santa Claus_ couldn't deliver on that if she asked him to!" His laughter mingled with mine and echoed throughout the forest.

I shook my head and handed her diagram back to him, having committed it to my memory.

We must have looked at a thousand trees...and they were all starting to look the same to me; yet none matched her brief.

"This one's pretty close." Emmett gestured to a lush looking spruce. "It's got nice, full foliage and it's about the right height...."

I took the color swatch from him and held it against the tree.

"Wrong color." I groaned.

"Well now, I've been thinking about that." He grinned.

"Go on..."

"We could find one that's thick..."

"Like you." I interrupted him with a chuckle.

"Oh wait, I forgot to laugh..." He paused and held up his finger for me to be quiet while he thought. "Nope, nothing...Anyway, like I was saying..." He glared at me. "...thick, ten feet tall, four feet wide yada yada yada..."

"Don't forget Woodland fern number two!" I waved the card.

"See here's the thing; if we took say...this one for example, we could always shoot off down to Home Depot and have them spray paint that fucker to her exact color choice." He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded smugly at his own genius while I digested his idea.

"I was right." I shook my head at him.

"What?"

"Thick!"

My mind quickly processed his thoughts and told me to move before he tried to barge me. I swiftly deflected his charge and he fell on his face into a large patch of poison-ivy.

I doubled over laughing as he sat up and spat out a mouth full of the toxic plant. Being lost in my hysterics meant I missed his thoughts and found myself flat on my back. He'd swung his leg around and taken me clean off my feet.

"Yeah, not so funny now fucker, huh?" His shit eating grin was wide and I had an overwhelming urge to knock it from his face.

I growled low and menacingly before rolling over and getting into a crouch, readying myself to attack. Emmett's eyes lit up at the challenge and he mirrored my stance, then held out his hand, palm up, and wiggled his fingers as an invite for me to try. I knocked him flying, before he had a chance to counteract me, and was just about to wrestle him into defeat when my phone rang. I looked at the display and groaned, rolling away from my brother to answer it.

"Alice?" He mouthed in question and my curt nod answered him.

"Edward, please tell me where exactly on that piece of paper I gave you, does it say Home Depot or SPRAY PAINT?" She shrieked, paining my ears.

"It wasn't my idea Alice! Blame Emmett." I bit back my laughter.

"Well if you've finished goofing around and acting all 'Greco Roman Wrestler' I've seen the tree I want. You need to head north for about ten miles then head east for another three, when you hit the ridge you need to climb to the second ledge. The tree I want is the tall Pine on the left. I know it looks too big but if you cut it off from the top then there won't be any unsightly gaps in the lower branches. Now go fetch me that tree!" I could hear the glee in her voice as she chuckled and hung up.

"Let's go." Emmett huffed, having heard her instructions. "Do you mind if we stop off for take out on the way? I heard the elk are good up there."

"Sure, why not. But only a quick hunt. She'll string us up by the short and curlies if we take too long getting back."

Twenty minutes, and a few elk, later, we were looking up the trunk of Alice's tree.

"It's _huge_!" My brother tilted his head back to look at the top.

"Did you honestly expect any different from her?" I glanced at him sideways before accessing the best way to get what we needed.

Emmett decided the best way would be for him to play Tarzan, climb up to the top and snap it clean off.

I watched as he pretended to limber up, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, before jumping effortlessly into the branches. At least twenty birds flew out from the top of the tree as he drew closer to them, they sensed the danger and scattered.

"Aw. Hey, little dude." Emmett cooed as if he were talking to a baby.

"Emmett, you're supposed to be getting a tree, not playing with your own wood!" I chortled as I looked up to see him reaching out his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, prick!" He lowered his voice. "I'm not talking to my dick!"

"Then what is it that has you 'squeeing' like a vagina?" I enquired.

"A bird." He chuckled quietly so he didn't startle it.

"A _bird_?"

"Yup. The brave little fella decided to stay when the rest of them flew away. He's kind of cute. Hey, Hey."

I thought he was actually going to wave at it at one point.

"Aren't you just the cutest thi....Ouch...O oh!"

I looked up in time to see Emmett falling, then land with a thud by my side. He laid there shaking his head in confusion.

"The little fucker bit me! It actually bit me!" He pouted.

I tried to keep the massive eruption of laughter from breaking free of my lips but it was useless. I crumpled to the damp ground in hysterics, cradling my sides as wave after wave of amusement rolled out of me.

"It's not fucking funny, man!" He sat up and glared at me.

"No it's not! It's fucking priceless!" I howled while trying to get my laughter under control. "Oh God...Wait till I tell the others!! No...Wait, they'll already know!"

He shoved me hard, but it only made me guffaw more.

"You fell out of the tree...because...a little...biddy...bird..._bit_ you and scared you shitless! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"I'll show you shitless!" He grunted before launching himself back up the tree and up towards the rabid little tweeter that was singing with pride for standing up for its self against the big scary predator.

The bird suddenly went quiet and I heard a gentle crunching sound.

He didn't?

Then there was a louder crunching and snapping sound as the ten foot, top section of the tree broke off in his hands.

"Timber!" Emmett dropped it down for me to catch and then jumped down to meet me.

"Nice." I looked it over and then pulled out the color card. "Perfect!" A chuckle escaped me as I shook my head at my brother, who still look disgruntled.

"We can head back now, right?" He almost sounded like he was begging me.

"Yeah, come on." I nodded my head back towards home.

"Um, you go on, I'll just be a sec'" He leaned against the ridge, his face solemn and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay." I eyed him dubiously.

His mind was racing through a catalogue of playboy girls; the montage of images was enough to turn my stomach and let me know he didn't want me knowing what he was thinking.

I left him and rounded the skirt of the ridge then stopped to listen.

"There you go little guy...safe and sound. _But_... if you ever try pulling that shit again and I _will_ snap your neck...got it?"

He was such a pussy!

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I walked down Main Street, in Forks, Washington, arms linked in a somewhat sisterly fashion. This was one of the few times we got to act in a loving manner towards one another. It was nice.

Esme sent us out to pick up decorations for tree number two. TWO! When I was human, I was lucky I got a real tree. Now we just send Emmett out to the forest and hope the tree he comes back with fits in the damn house.

"Okay… so all we need now is lights and an Angel," Rosalie said in her lilting voice. It was still slightly unfair that she was so beautiful. Don't get me wrong… I think my vampire self is a huge improvement on my human self, but Rosalie can make a beauty queen cry in jealousy.

"Alright."

She unceremoniously pulled me into the nearest store. It was a Mega Store like Wal-Mart, only more small-townish.

We made our way over to its Christmas display, brightly decorated with red and green…empty boxes. Every inch of the three Christmas aisles were picked clean.

I gaped at the scene. I couldn't recall a super-store ever being out of stock.

"Well this is just fucking wonderful" Rose exclaimed loudly, causing a passing old woman to glare at us before shuffling off.

"Rose," I hissed towards her.

"What? Oh, don't look at me like that Miss Goody Two Shoes; I hear the nasty things that come out of your mouth when you and my brother are getting jiggy with it." I gaped at her, mortified. _I thought we were being quiet._ "Yeah that's right, we _all_ heard you. And I swear to Jeebus, if I hear him spank you one more time while you scream 'Daddy'… I'm ripping you both apart."

If I was still human I would be red as a Christmas bow right about now.

I started off down the aisle, desperate to get away from my cackling vampire sister.

Suddenly, I heard a conversation on the other side of the shelf. I tried not to listen but with my vampire hearing, it made it impossible.

"…I know! I didn't mean to… it just… sorta happened you know. It doesn't make me a lesbo or anything."

My eyes widened. It was Lauren Mallory! God, she was such a bitch to me. Dude, this could be gold!

"Rosalie!" I whispered as low as I could. She looked at me curiously and I waved her over quickly.

"What?" she whispered back to me.

"Listen." I pointed to the shelf, signaling the people on the other side.

"Yeah, but you like her right… I mean you kissed her," an unidentified voice asked Lauren. I turned to Rose to see if she knew who the 'mystery speaker' was, but she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I guess. I mean Jess' ass is bangin'. I can't help but admire it… and maybe touch it. And her lips were super soft." She broke off into high pitched girlish giggles.

"So you wanna fuck her?"

Long pause.

"…Yeah…" More giggles.

Oh.

My.

God!

Lauren wants to get into Jessica's pants! I turned to Rosalie wide eyed. I could not effing believe what I was hearing!

Rosalie gripped my arm and whispered in my ear. "We have to screw with her mind! Bella, this is the time to get her back for every snarky, bitchy comment she has ever said to you. This is great blackmail material."

I thought over my options and decided that it would be pretty fun to see some panic on her face. And nobody was gonna get hurt so…

"I'm in."

Rose grinned a wicked grin that I prayed never to see directed at me. "Great."

She started rummaging through her purse at hyper speed. I stopped her though. "Wait, you aren't gonna… you know _hurt_ her or anything, right?"

She shook her head, her lush blonde curls flying like she was in a shampoo commercial. "Nah… just fuck with her a bit."

Rose pulled out her brightest red lipstick and smeared a healthy dose across her lips before handing it to me. I stared at it, at a loss of what to do.

"Put in on your lips, Bella," she said in a huff. "And make it kinda messy… think Edward coming back to you after a long hunting trip with the boys."

I slathered it on haphazardly.

Suddenly, Rosalie pulled me close to her and kissed my neck, getting fire engine guck all up my neck and on the collar of my blouse. I roughly shoved at her, not understanding what the hell she was doing.

"Rose! What the fuck?!" I tried to be a quiet as possible, but it was hard with your sister kissing up your neck.

"Shut up and stand still. Do you want this plan to work or not?" she hissed in my ear. I did as I was told… but I was not happy. At all.

"There," she finally exclaimed and stood back to look at her handy work.

I rolled my eyes and she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse and undid a few of mine. She stuck her hand into my back pocket and told me to do the same to hers. I grimaced but obliged.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed as I stuck my hand into the tight pocket. "Your ass is so hard!"

She smirked proudly. "Yeah, it's amazing. Now," she stated in a business like fashion as she squeezed my cheek. "Shut up and act like you enjoy it."

Rose steered me towards the opposite end of the aisle and turned to go into Lauren's.

"Act like you don't see her." She started pointing out random things on the shelves and I followed along as best as I could. I was supremely aware the duo had gone silent.

"Is that…Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale? Oh My Gawd, are they like a couple or something? I thought she was with Edward? What, is she fucking her way through the family now?!" Lauren's nasally voice flitted down the short aisle along with her annoying as hell giggles.

Rosalie turned towards the pair. "Lauren, is that you? Hey, I thought I saw you there, how are you?"

She pulled me towards them. I saw Lauren's eyes widen and dart over to the short oily boy she was standing with… he looked familiar, but not someone I ever talked to.

Rosalie let go of me and embraced Lauren in an obviously fake show of affection. I made to do the same, when Lauren pulled back with a gasp.

"Oh my God, Bella! What's on your neck?" she exclaimed as she pulled back suddenly.

Rose sprang into action. "Oh jeez, sorry babe, I must have left some lipstick on your neck." She swung her attention to Lauren. "She's just so tasty- I can't resist!"

We all forced out a laugh and I awkwardly rubbed my neck. "It's fine Rose. Don't…eh…worry about it."

"Oh no!" Rose should get an award for her performance. "Lauren, please don't say anything! Bella and I are trying to keep this kinda quiet and you know how these things spread around a small town."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, totally. Don't worry I won't say a thing."

_Fake ass bitch._

"Good, I would hate to have vicious tales spread around." She eyed Lauren in a way that made even me gulp.

Her friend obviously got the meaning before she did though. "Uhhh… we better split Lauren…I have a…the dog and stuff."

They looked at each other meaningfully before Lauren's attention swung back to us, eyes suddenly wide and panicked. "Yeah, we have to leave. It was ah… nice, seeing you guys again."

"Likewise," Rose responded coolly.

They quickly took off for the front doors, and were almost at the end of the aisle, before Rose put the final nail in the coffin.

"Tell Jessica to feel better for us!"

Lauren stopped. "Wh-why?"

Rose smirked. "I heard she has a bad case of mono."

Her eyes widened and her bony hand flew up to cover her mouth. Lauren let out a painful sounding squeak and fled the store.

Rose and I collapsed into a fit a giggles in the middle of aisle 14 proud of our handy work.

**EPOV**

"No, you're doing it wrong." I grumbled at Emmett.

"Your visual, special skills never cease to amaze me...or lack thereof." I muttered.

Emmett stood there, unperturbed, probably not understanding a thing I just said.

"You're a fucking meat head." I said, shaking my head and snickering.

Emmett was standing in the living room, holding the huge Christmas tree in his arms like it was Rosalie or something. I halted that train of thought immediately; no way did I need to visualize my brother and sister bopping the baloney. I already received too much information whenever _they_ thought about it. And, because it was Emmett, he thought about it a whole lot.

He tried gripping it, and fitting it into the base we had prepared. He was doing fine, but the pine needles were littering the carpet.

"If Esme see's that, she's going to fucking snap you." I warned.

A chunk of dirt fell from the trunk. We both shared an 'oh, fuck' glance.

"Oh, you're fucking dead now! Santa will never give you that hot wheels set now!" I snickered again.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" Emmett guffawed.

I laughed at his stupidity. He was never good with the intelligent come backs. I laughed harder—remembering _just _how stupid he could be sometimes.

Just as I finally got a grip on my laughter, Emmett hurled a crystal vase at my head. I ducked.

"Enough!" Esme raised her voice through the house. I heard small forest animals whimpering and ducking for cover outside.

Her hand shot up through the air, catching the priceless vase before it shattered against the drywall. She glared at me and Emmett while we smiled sheepishly.

"Where are Bella and Rose?" I asked, curiously when couldn't hear Rose's thoughts.

I heard from Esme's head instead of her mouth.

_Still not back._

"Not evasive, at all." I muttered.

Esme glared.

"Sorry, Mom." I apologized.

She grinned then, flitting over to me and pecking me on the cheek before skipping to Emmett. I rolled my eyes before the sound of a car coming up the driveway alerted me to Rose and Bella arriving home. Before long, they appeared at the front door. What perplexed me the most was that they were racked with laughter.

I frowned, sifting through Rose's mind.

It was all static and humming.

"Rose! Why are you blocking me?" I demanded. She whirled around from facing a hysterical Bella.

"I don't have to let you in all the time, _Eddie!_" she objected.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest; I hated that fucking name.

The two of them continued to giggle in fits—neither bearing any details as to what was so fucking hilarious. If Bella was still human, she'd be red-faced and crying.

"Just what is so funny?" I demanded.

They both turned to me then, their eye alight with a shared secret. Before one could answer, Jasper and Alice came trotting down the stairs—looking a lot like they'd just been...

"Good God, Alice! Please!" I said, shielding my face as if it would help in ridding me of those awful, awful thoughts. Blech!

She looked around sheepishly, her hair sticking out in wayward directions.

Jasper stepped down from the last step, sharing Alice's expression of satisfaction. If I could, I would have puked. Carlisle entered then, noting everyone's uncomfortable stance. He frowned, moving to stand behind Esme. Esme piped in then.

"Girls, did you get me my Christmas crackers?" she asked.

Rose and Bella shared a look before losing it again—busting out into fits of more laughter. Bella snorted. Everyone's eyes shot to her as she covered her mouth—mortified. I laughed then and Emmett joined in. Carlisle and Esme clamped their lips together to keep from doing the same.

"I guess...I guess...we, uh..." Rose began, between giggles.

"… Forgot them," Bella finished, still grinning.

Esme cocked an eyebrow at them. I stood there, still siphoning through Rose's brain—if they were laughing so hard and didn't want to share what they were laughing at, I wanted to be in on it. I stared at them intently, hoping to crack them as Alice skipped around them and planted a kiss on my cheek. I cringed—not wanting to even think about what she had just been doing. Her laughter tinkled as she skipped off with Jasper in tow.

Looks like Jasper got his Christmas present early. I shuddered.

"Let's go take a look-see at my beautiful tree you had better have brought home." Alice chirped as she pranced towards the tree to inspect it critically.

"You boys did amazing with the tree, of course, only because I told you where to find it, that is." Alice beamed while pruning the branches to perfection.

The memory of how it was acquired filled my head and another round of laughter spilled from my lips.

_'Hey Eddie...FUCK YOU!' _Emmett thought from across the room while flipping me off.

"Aw come on Em, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." I guffawed as he tried to charge at me.

When would he ever learn?

The chuckles that everyone had tried holding back from when Alice had told them about the brave little bird erupted and filled the room, much to my brother's annoyance.

"Go to hell!" He yelled while he tried to tackle me.

Of course I deflected him effortlessly.

"Now, Now Emmett..." Jasper smirked. "There's no need to get all chirpy."

"Oh no you didn't! You want some of me too then, huh?"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Alice as she moved to open the box full of opulent baubles and ornaments.

Everyone fell silent and glanced at the tiny vampire

"Now get over here and help with this." She nodded towards the tree.

We all crowded around and started to hang the delicate glass trinkets from the 'woodland fern number two's' branches.

Before long the tree was nearly overflowing with an array of majestic color and twinkling lights.

Alice had decided this year's colors would be blue and silver, and even though at first I was slightly skeptical 'cause seriously, Blue and Silver had nothing to do with Christmas, it turned out she was right. All the pretty, sparkly baubles and icicles hung from the tree created an eerie glow throughout the room as the light bounced off of each one.

"One more thing..." Alice's voice was rather reverent and faded off as she reached down and delicately picked up the last "tree decorations" box and opened it.

She quickly handed each paired off couple a small little red box, "Open it and find the perfect place to hang it." She instructed, now bouncing a little, excitement glistening in her eyes as she handed the last box to Jasper.

I of course already knew what it was and quickly passed ours to Bella so she could do the honors.

"Oh Alice, it's beautiful." Esme gasped, dangling a red and green blown glass ornament in front of her face.

"What's it say, Esme?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"The Cullens first Christmas as a completed family! Carlisle and Esme 2009"

Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper were each holding a similar bulb, all in different colors, Jasper's was pink and cream colored, Rose's was gold and burgundy and Bella's was blue and topaz. Each had the inscription of the couple and the year on it.

Tentatively with unshed tears glistening in her eyes Bella stepped closer to the tree and hung the ornament on the most perfect branch. I smiled at her as she swiped at the invisible tears and felt my heart warm, if even possible, as she jumped into Alice's awaiting arms and thanked her for being such a wonderful sister.

Esme stood back and wrapped her arms around Carlisle with a sigh while watching us, her adopted children. We squabbled and shoved one another out of the way playfully; obviously finding that bit of Christmas spirit deep within us.

"You did check that all the little tweeters had been evicted from this thing right Emmett? I'd hate to have to see you get bit by a 'wittle' birdy again." I bit back a smile as his thoughts assaulted me.

_'You think you're so fucking funny dude but no one's laughing!'_

Actually, they were.

Everyone was chuckling.

I waited for him to put his hand near the tree.

"GRRRRRR" I growled menacingly and grabbed at his sides.

He jumped like the pussy he was before turning his evil stare on me.

_'Bastard!'_

"Hey! If you two don't stop this shit then the only balls that will be hanging on this God damn tree will be yours!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

I was kind of attached to mine now that they were getting to see the light of day; so being the bigger man, I turned and held out my hand in a gesture of truce.

"Emmett!" She scolded as he looked at my hand like it was going to bite.

"It's not a bird!"

_'FINE!'_

He rolled his eyes then reached to take my hand.

We managed to control our childish behavior for the rest of the evening as we helped finish the tree, hang garlands, checked the lights and decorated the rest of the house. I had a feeling we had more colored lights adorning the house than the local mall. But unlike the tiny shopping outlet, Alice had pulled out all the stops to make it seem magical.

When we were done with all the decorating and chortling, I grabbed Bella's hand and led her upstairs to our room for some alone time. I loved spending time with my family and Bella, but I also needed just time with her and for what I had in mind, _alone_ was a must.


	32. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 4

**So glad to see this collab is tickling ur funny bones. Hopefully as it progresses it always tickles ur fancy too. hehe!**

**Anywho- a cpl answers to clarify some stuff- 1 - Charlie is here and in this fic- however we don't go into great detail about how he took to the changes in Bella- obviously he sees some- but assumes he is just over-thinking things and such- Bella wears contacts and aside from looking more refined she is much the same- she was practically living at the Cullens in the Halloween collab- so it is just kinda a given she has moved in there over the months, but still goes to see her Dad, of course.**

**2- The wolves, Jacob as well is in this fic- and again we didn't cover their reaction to this all- Jacob knows of the change and as always has accepted it cause he can't bring himself to hate Bella, but the animosity and tension is still there regardless. You will see him soon enough as well.**

**Sorry if this leaves a lot to the imagination- but I thought since this is a fic that is just a variation to what actually happened, that maybe I could get away with leaving some things to the readers to just assume. Which seemed to work, for most, but one just had to press for answers...hehehehe.**

**Hope that helps a wee bit.**

**enjoy. xx**

**A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**Part 4**

**EPOV**

I stroked the soft skin of my Bella's cheek, reveling in its smoothness. Her body called to me like a siren, and I was helpless to her summon.

"Mmm… that feels nice," she moaned quietly, her voice throaty with desire.

We were lying side by side in our massive bed, our naked bodies intertwined together in an intimate embrace. We had just finished making love and were relaxing with one another. Making love with Bella was always the most wonderful and amazing experience, even if we were 'playing' that night, it was still romantic because I was with Bella.

Bella's head was resting on my hard chest, right over the spot where my heart would have been if I were human. Her lush mahogany locks splayed against my skin, the softness sliding against me.

I felt her sigh and I smiled down at her. Our eyes locked and I repressed the shudder that ran through me at the sight of her fiery red eyes. I still wasn't fully used to the sight of her new bright colored peepers.

That reminded me…

"Bella?"

"Hmm," she moaned in response.

"How are you doing in school?" I was slightly nervous to ask the question. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to my concern.

She started night school a few weeks back, kind of a practice run to see how she interacts with humans on a day-to-day basis. Bella also had dreams of getting an English degree and maybe writing a book. Night school was the perfect way to combine the both of them. We had just transitioned her back into school with us a few days ago and if she felt even the least bit uncomfortable, I wanted her to tell me.

Her eyes widened and she pushed off my chest to really look at me. "What do you mean?"

Knowing how upset she could get, I tried to put this as gently as possible. "Well… you're a new vampire… and all though you've shown amazing restraint… I just thought maybe it was causing a bi-" she placed her finger over my lips, efficiently silencing me.

Bella giggled and placed her finger on my lips. "Edward?"

"Mphs?" Came my muffled response. I didn't have the heart to move her finger.

Instead, I choose to gently suck on the tip of it.

She gasped, but didn't remove her finger. "Stop talking and sucking!"

I pouted but released her finger.

She steeled herself before speaking. "I'm doing fine in my classes Edward…well… not exactly 'fine', but well enough."

I was instantly on alert. If something was wrong… I wanted to know. NOW. "What is it Bella?"

"It's nothing really. Just some horny boys."

If these imbeciles were bothering my sweet, innocent, Bella… they were going to pay. "What did they do?"

She smirked towards me. "Nothing… just a few comments…maybe a few notes, it's all very flattering. But, don't worry about it, Edward. You are much better than any of those boys."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was always afraid that Bella would leave me for someone better. Someone who wasn't a monster.

"Well…there was this one boy…"

Hold on… WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no. I saw red.

Bella must have noticed the anger on my face and quickly tried to defuse the situation. "Edward? I'm kidding. Please don't murder my class mates."

Her small hands slid over my chest, traveling in a fiery trail downward. Her lips kept pecking at my neck, sometimes adding nips and licks. I groaned out her name roughly and I felt her giggle against me. Her hands lightly scratched at my inner thighs, _God I fucking love when she does that._

"Please don't be mad," she cooed in my ear. "I was just kidding."

I sighed and leaned my head back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to calm my anger and put to rest to my worrying. "I know you are, love, but I worry about you. And I worry about some other guy coming along and stealing you from me."

Bella giggled and slid up my body. I felt her plump lips plant a kiss on my neck. "Edward, I love you. I even love your worrying."

Her small hand slid and gripped my cock. My back bowed off the bed and a groan escaped my mouth.

"And I really love your cock."

I snapped. Rolling so she was under me, I hovered above her prone body. I loved the feeling of her supple curves under me.

I smirked down at her. "Then why don't you show me how much you love my cock?"

Oh, and did she ever!

~~oo~~

**BPOV**

"Bella?" the teacher called, pulling me away from the thoughts of making love to Edward last night.

"Yeah?" I asked, blinking.

"Would you mind going with Mike to take these books to the storage room?" He held up a stack and urged me forward to take them.

Inwardly I groaned, but my mouth opened and "sure thing" came out. Mike stood by the door with one brow raised expectantly and a grin consumed his face from ear to ear. _In your dreams! _My thoughts growled.

He tried to make small talk as we made the journey across campus. Most of his incessant whining was easily ignored. It wasn't until he made insinuations about Edward and what I could give him for Christmas that I lost a small piece of control.

A low warning growl rumbled from deep in my throat. It surprised both of us. He was the only one to acknowledge it though.

"Wow, Bella, you really should get something to eat."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." And for the first time I noticed the strong, steady pulse pounding just below his skin.

He cleared his throat. "Bella, you okay?"

I blinked, and he came into focus again. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, which wasn't the greatest idea since the scent of his blood _was _appetizing in spite of the disgusting boy it nourished.

"Come on," I grunted. "We should get back to class."

"Um, yeah, okay." He gave me a weird expression, shrugged, and opened the door to the storage room.

I followed him inside. The door closed behind us with a soft thud. We both placed our loads down on the appropriate shelf. Mike turned, wrapped his hand around the handle and tugged. The door didn't budge.

Mike grunted, slammed his narrow shoulder in the unyielding metal. His bones cracked. He winced and paused only a second to rub at his upper arm before pounding his fists on the door. With a final kick, he groaned, leaning his head against the door. "It looks like we're stuck."

I knew we weren't truly stuck. That flimsy barrier could be removed easily with a flick of my arm. But doing so was out of the question. It would blow my cover.

I'd almost forgotten about Mike as my thoughts considered various ways to get out. The skylight was an option, except for the witness who was ogling me from across the room. He smiled and stepped closer to me. His scent suddenly became overwhelming—as did the wave of panic that accompanied it.

I held up a hand. "Stay where you are."

He took a step closer. "Why?" Another step. "Do I _affect _you?" Another step.

I backed up quickly, grunting softly when the wall halted my retreat. He stalked me, coming closer by the second.

"Bella," he said huskily, licking his lips. "Let me give you what we need." And damn him, he took yet another step toward me.

**EPOV**

I hated bio/chem. It was the one and only class I didn't have with Bella, which was annoying enough, but the biggest struggle was the idiot who called himself the teacher. The balding, overweight man couldn't teach me anything I didn't already know.

My only saving grace was the girl seated on my right. Alice. She was as bored as I was. Normally she kept me entertained with the crazy thoughts only Alice was capable of. Once she inserted an x-rated memory of Jasper that caused me to shudder so violently everyone in the class noticed. Today, though, she was doodling on her notebook while ticking off her list of Christmas gifts still needing to be purchased this afternoon.

Suddenly her mind went black, like a television changing channels.

_Bella._

_In the storage room._

_With Mike Newton_

_And she'd lost control._

That should have been upsetting enough, but it was the sight of her lips pressed to Newton's throat that had me ready to go ballistic! Did it matter that that kiss would kill him? No. No, it didn't.

"Excuse me," I interrupted Mr. Incompetent.

"Where do you think you're...?" was all he got out before the door closed behind me.

After checking for witnesses, I raced down one hallway, then another, through a pair of glass doors, and burst out into the cold, winter air. "Hang on, love," I pleaded with her. "Just hang in there."

I was across the campus and into the correct building in seconds. As my fingers wrapped around the doorknob, I could hear Bella's pleas.

"Please Mike, don't come any closer."

"We'll pretend this is mistletoe," he told her. "Kiss me."

I jerked the door open. Mike whirled around—an old, stained rag held over his head—and grabbed for the shelving to keep from falling. Fury—and relief—flowed through my bloodstream, contradicting each other. My eyes flicked to Bella and she nodded that she was again in control.

Without a true conscious thought my fist found itself wound in the front of Mike's sweater and had forced him against the wall. His eyes flew open, wide as dinner plates. His mouth gaped open and made him look like an over-sized goldfish.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled, leaning in until our noses nearly touched.

Those panicked baby blues of his narrowed. "I didn't touch your girlfriend, Cullen," he snarled, struggling for the first time.

"My _fiancée_," I corrected. His eyes widened again, but it wasn't until Bella gasped that I realized my slip of the tongue. "Get out of here!" I encouraged him toward the door by releasing him with a rough push.

As I watched him scamper like a rabid rat out the door, I noticed Bella was no longer here. I flew out the door, now frantic to find her just as Alice and Emmett came barreling down the hallway.

**BPOV**

I had to get out of there.

The torch in my throat was so intense that I sobbed uncontrollably without shedding a single tear.

I was going to break if I didn't run.

I bolted out of there like a bat out of hell, with no clue where to go. I stilled briefly while trying to get my bearings; inhaling deeply for any scent of a creature nearby to sooth my pain, but the scent of human blood, all warm and sticky and thirst quenching, was still too strong and enticing. I turned towards the forest and ran flat out. As I dashed off I could vaguely hear the others concern for me and Edward's worry and panic but I couldn't stop. If I did I would turn myself over to the monster and slaughter the entire school in one sitting. I couldn't do that; even if I did dislike a few people there and would secretly love to torture them and hear them beg for their lives like the pathetic sniveling little weasels that they were. I wouldn't do that.

I barely registered my feet grazing the ground with my flight or noticed where the hell I was going but I carried on until the air was clear from intoxicating pollutants. When I finally stopped, I slumped against an aged oak -feeling it quiver behind me- and slid down its bark to the ground.

I couldn't go back now. Temptation had never been so strong.

I thought about my new family and how upset they were going to be with me; after they'd tried so hard to keep me safe and controlled.

I could see the look of disappointment in all their faces in my mind, but the one that broke me was the look Edward would give me; knowing he didn't want this for me, didn't want me to ever have to go through the risk of hurting someone when _he_ knew in my heart it would cut me deeper than any blade would ever be capable of. The thought of him being right and the guilt I knew he would put on himself because of it burned me more than the inferno that had ripped through my veins with his venom. I blanched and wretched before tumbling to the ground in pain.

**EPOV**

"Edward, she needs a time out, let her have it." Alice grabbed me and turned my body to face her. '_She'll be okay Edward.'_

Her words and her thoughts did nothing to convince me.

"How is she going to be alright, Alice, huh?" I spat angrily at being stopped from going after Bella.

"Why does everyone keep saying that she'll be okay...She's a fucking newborn! She's blood thirsty...She's my _mate_." My statement grew weaker with my last words. I ran my hand through my hair, tugging on it from the roots. "What if she's not okay? What if she wanders into the path of a hiker and can't resist? You know what that would do to her!"

"Edward...She ran. Doesn't that tell you anything?" Jasper soothed as waves of calm invaded my senses.

He had a point.

"She could have broken and fed off of numerous humans but she didn't, she ran. She didn't want to hurt anyone. You know yourself the amount of restraint needed to resist such a temptation." He added while continually assaulting me with his special relaxation techniques.

"Jasper's right." Emmett added as he stood with his arms folded across his broad chest. "She could have gone all Carrie in there and lost it big time." He chuckled as his mind envisioned Bella running through the halls of Forks high on a rampage. The amount of detailed carnage she caused in his mind had me blanching. "Hell, I would even sacrifice my morals and 'clean' the place up of witnesses for her. We've all slipped at some point, dude." I cringed as he pictured himself making sure no one survived to tell the tale of the sadistic vampire chick that ran amuck through the school, and even though the his thoughts repulsed me, I had to admire his brotherly love towards Bella. Hell, I would run around with him and kill any mother fucker left breathing to protect her myself if I had to.

These words and reassurances were all well and good but it didn't ease my worry for my mate any. She was out there somewhere, probably hurting and fearing the worst...and I should be there to comfort her and ease her fears, but I guess if Alice said she would be alright and that she just needed a time out, then I should at least try and give her the space needed. Though I was sure it would kill me.

"Why don't I go and look for her, talk to her?" Emmett asked me. "I may not have a gift like you two lucky fuckers but I do have my amazing wit and charm." He ran his thumb and fingers along his jaw to dramatize his point.

"Wit and charm?" I looked at him incredulously, fighting back the small bit of amusement I'd let surface at his comment. I shouldn't be laughing at anything right now while she was out there somewhere, alone.

Right now she had never been more fragile or delicate.

"Yes...Emmett that would help." Alice piped up from behind us; her eyes blank and unflinching. She shook her head to clear it. "She needs a big brother right now, someone who knows how it feels to have a setback."

"I had a setback too, Alice, quite a few of them, in fact." I griped like a petulant child.

"Yes but you left our lifestyle behind altogether Edward; your slip up was different. Emmett slipped up without the intention of doing so." She added.

I looked at Emmett as his head hung low and his mind filed with fresh images of the woman whose blood had called to him. I felt the pull she'd had on him. It had been strong and unyielding yet not nearly as potent as how Bella's blood used to sing to me, but then again, he didn't love the stranger whose life he took. I watched and felt my throat burn as his memory played out, his speed at which he reached her, the ease at which he had snapped her neck and the feel of her skin giving under his jaws as he drained her body until it was pale and lifeless. I also felt the shame he felt and the disappointment in himself and, of course, his worry at what we would say to him upon his return to us.

He was right; he was the best person to go after her. I knew that what he went through and thought… that pain and self loathing would be exactly how she would be feeling.

I nodded and watched him dart off in the direction she had run.

All I could do was wait and hope he could convince her to come home to me. 

**EmPOV **

Edward was clearly losing it and was in no shape to deal with Bella. I exchanged a quick look with Alice and she nodded her confirmation. I left her, Jasper and Rosalie to deal with my brother while I took off running after my newest sister… My baby sister.

She was fast; I had to give her that. Her newborn strength gave her amazing power and stamina. Still, newborn or not, she was no match for me when I was on a mission. I was damned if I was going to let her get the better of me and get away. Whether she realized it or not, she needed me right now, and I was going to be there for her if I had to chase her all the way to Northern Canada.

I sprinted through the forest at blinding speeds, my excellent visual acuity allowing me to see and dart around vegetation that would have looked like a blur to human eyes. She was still a good thirty feet in front of me, but my familiarity with the forest helped me take a slightly shorter path and I was starting to catch up. We were far enough away from humans now that we didn't have to worry about being seen or heard, so I started calling to her, knowing that even if she didn't listen to the exact words, trying to listen to the sound would distract her, perhaps just enough to allow me to catch her. Within moments I realized that I had been right and that she had slowed down a bit. It wasn't much, but it was enough. I gathered all my residual strength to push myself to run even faster and within a few moments I was able to take a leap that landed me on her back and sent both of us sprawling onto the forest floor.

She struggled, but years of wrestling with Jasper and Edward had taught me moves that could immobilize anyone, even a newborn. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her arms down to her sides, as I lay on top of her writhing, bucking body. I didn't even want to think what Edward would do to me if I ever slipped and allowed him to read my thoughts about this chase. Even more, I thanked my lucky stars Rosie was not a mind reader. Edward would probably only rip me apart limb by limb and set me on fire. Rosie would not be nearly as kind or understanding.

"It's all right, Bella. I've got you, little sis. I'm here for you, Bells. I'll take care of you. I've got you," I whispered soothing words to her and, eventually, felt her relax beneath me.

"If I let you go, Bella, will you promise not to run away? This is a safe place and I just want to talk to you. Will you promise me?"

She nodded and quietly whispered, "I promise."

With my arms still wrapped around her, I rolled us both to our sides then maneuvered us up to a sitting position. I relaxed my grip but held my arms around her as I shifted her to sit on my lap. She turned and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest.

"Emmett, I'm a monster. I almost killed a human, one of my friends . . ." she moaned. I knew if we could cry my shirt would be soaked with her tears.

"Bella, you're not a monster. Not any more than me or the rest of the family are. We're vampires, and for better or worse, the natural instinct of vampires is to kill humans for their blood. Our family has learned how to hunt animals rather than humans, but that natural instinct is there in all of us. So if you're a monster, we must all be too. Do you really think of us all as monster now, when you clearly didn't before?"

She looked at me with her striking crimson eyes. The venom must have disintegrated the contact lenses Alice gave her. I made a note to remember to ask Alice for another pair before we came into contact with any people.

"Of course I don't think of any of you as monsters," she hissed vehemently, "but how could I live with myself if I had . . . Not only would I have killed one of my friends, I would have risked exposure for all of us. We would have had to flee Forks." She shook her head back and forth, clearly terrorized by her thoughts. I reached up my hand and caught her chin, forcing her to look at me as I spoke to her.

"Bella, we live every day with the awareness of the very real possibility that one of us will slip up and we may all have to flee on a moment's notice. Remember the day Edward met you? His resistance that day was absolutely remarkable, but only just. He came very close to killing you, and possibly others as well to get rid of any witnesses."

She shuddered and I tightened my hold protectively. I had considered Bella my sister long ago, even when she was still human, and she brought out my protective instincts more than anyone, with the possible exception of Rosalie. I only wished I was as eloquent as my other siblings, so that I could make her understand how much she meant to us and how we would always stand behind her, no matter what.

"You know our family tries to keep the vegetarian lifestyle, but not all of us have always been able to do that. I know firsthand. You know I slipped up a couple of times when I was still a very young vampire."

It was my turn to cringe as I remembered what had been some of the darkest days of my vampire existence.

"It's okay, Emmett. You didn't mean to." She was trying to comfort me…

"That's right, sis. I didn't mean to and neither did you earlier today. The only difference between us is that you didn't actually do it but even if you had, we would have all gathered around you in support, just like everyone did around me when I . . ." I shook my head, trying to get rid of the gruesome images. There were times when I cursed my perfect vampire memory.

"Look, we will always all stand behind you, no matter what. No one in this family will hold an accident against you. Even if the worst were to happen we would do what we needed to do to protect you and for the family to stay together because you're one of us now, forever, and we love you."

"Even Rosalie?" she asked.

I sighed. I loved my wife to death, but she could be trying.

"Yes, Bella, even Rosalie. She loves you in her own unique way."

She looked down and was silent for a while.

"I don't know if Edward would ever look at me the same way if I were to slip up and . . . "

I snorted. She looked up at me, surprised.

"Bella, trust me, there is nothing you could ever do that would make Edward look at you as anything other than the love of his life, the woman he adores more than anything in the world. I mean, if you killed everyone in that auditorium tonight and played croquet with their heads, he would love you every bit as much as he did the day he fell in love with you."

"Emmett!" She punched me in the chest, hard, absolutely full of outrage. "That is so disgusting. And on Christmas Eve of all days! How could you even say a thing like that?"

"Ouch!" I raised my hand to rub the spot where she had walloped me. "I still can't get over how powerful you are."

"I'm sorry," she said regretfully, "But you did deserve it," she added with a small smile. It was exactly what I wanted to see.

"Maybe the image was too graphic. Doesn't change the message, though. Edward will love you no matter what. He might be hating himself right now, though. You know how he gets."

She frowned. "He'll feel responsible for not doing a better job of keeping me away from temptation"

I nodded. I loved him, but my emo brother hand a martyr fixation the size of Mexico City.

"Emmett," she looked up at me in alarm. "I can't leave him to feel like that. We have to go back. Now."

"I thought you might feel like that. So how about it? Are you up for another race back to Forks? I bet that first one took a lot out of you. No way will you be able to beat me back."

I saw the dangerous glint in her eye and knew my challenge had been picked up.

"Are you confident enough to have anything writing on that wager, brother dear?" she inquired.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about, the last person back has to streak through town tomorrow morning with no clothes on?"

She may have technically been my sister, but the idea of Bella running around Forks naked on Christmas morning had its appeal.

"You're on!" I exclaimed and started running, with Bella in hot pursuit.

**BPOV**

I beat Emmett, of course. With my new born strength he honestly didn't stand a chance. The only one who had ever come close was Edward, and Edward had always been the fastest is his family. Emmett was huffing like a small child who just got his favorite toy taken away. A small giggled slipped past my lips as I stopped short in front of the house. My regret immediately seeped back into me now that the exhilaration of the race was over and reality was settling back in. I would have to face Edward and Carlisle and….oh my goodness, Esme, what would Esme think of me now?

"Bella, no one will blame you or look at you any differently." Emmett tried to soothe me; obviously reading the guilt all over my face. He rubbed my arm supportively as we stopped outside of the front door. "We're all very proud of how well you've handled yourself so far Bella, Jasper especially."

"I feel so ashamed, Em." I cradled my stomach; trying to will away the guilt I felt swelling inside of me.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for, Love." Edward was suddenly at my side with his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close.

He, of course, had heard us approaching our family's home and rushed out to meet us. His hands shot to the sides of my face, like he was checking me over for injuries or something. He combed his hand through my hair to move it out of my eyes. "I was so worried about you." His tone was frantic and his hold on me desperate.

"What, worried I'd go out and eat some poor innocent people?" I asked sarcastically.

"No...Well...maybe a little." He smirked while holding his fingers parallel to gesture a small amount. "Are you okay?" He asked, bending at his knees so he could look me straight in the eyes.

I took a pointless, shuddering breath and buried my face in his chest while shaking my head.

No. I wasn't.

"Come on, let's go." He turned us around and coaxed me away from the house.

I turned to look at Emmett and smiled at him in thanks for his intervention. He nodded at me once in understanding before turning to enter the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked in confusion as he bolted for the woods, clearly wanting me to follow.

"Where else?" he asked playfully while trying to lighten my somber mood.

I sighed and gave him a moment to get a head start before chasing his sexy ass into the darkness.

As we ran I figured out rather quickly where he was leading me and cockily picked up my speed, smirking at him as I bolted past him. This newborn speed thing was definitely something I enjoyed taking advantage of. After constantly listening to the Cullens bicker about how smug Edward was that he was the fastest of them all and no one could ever beat him in a race, well, let's just say the look on his face now was so priceless, it was one I hoped never to forget.

I reached the meadow mere seconds before Edward and flopped down into the familiar, comforting, dry grass and lowered my body to the ground. Staring up into the star speckled sky, I forgot Edward was with me momentarily as I once again lost myself in the consuming guilt that had filled me completely.

"Stop it right now." Edward reprimanded in a stern Edward- like manner. "It is our nature, the fact that you can even bear to be near humans so shortly after your transformation, Bella, is a miracle in itself. So one_ almost_ slip up is definitely forgivable, if not expected."

I sighed deeply; I knew he was right. I knew when I pushed him to let me go back to school so soon I was pushing my luck, but honestly, I didn't know any different. This- school, homework, Charlie, Renee- that had been my life for so long I wasn't sure how to do any different. After almost two months of being cooped up in that house, as beautiful and comforting as it was, damn near drove me mad with boredom.

The only thing that kept me sane at all was Edward by my side constantly, well, that and my heightened senses, of course. Everything I had seen before, everything I had ever smelled, heard....was all a whole new, very distracting experience to me now.

So, needless to say, for quite some time after my transformation I was easily sidetracked..... Hell, if I was being honest, I was still constantly sidetracked. I had just gotten better at hiding my curiosity and wonderment.

Edward pulled me flush to him, wrapping his comforting arms tightly around me and cradled me like a baby, switching between words of acceptance to humming my lullaby as he rubbed soothing circles along the base of my spine. It was perfect, it was bliss, it was Edward.

**EPOV**

We were laying side by side in our meadow, staring at the stars and despite the serious conversation we'd just had, the beauty of the evening and the gorgeous woman beside me began to overwhelm my senses. I tried to push the desire to take her out of my mind, it just didn't seem appropriate after everything, but the more I tried to resist, the more I wanted her.

I attempted to distract myself by pointing out all of the constellations I could see in the evening sky above us. Sirius, Orion, the Pleiades, Cygnus and Lyra—I pointed them all out to her, telling her the story behind each one, but for some reason, the task failed to hold my attention. I couldn't keep my hands off of her any longer and I certainly didn't want to talk anymore. I needed to touch her, to kiss her lips, to feel her skin against mine, to confirm that we were okay… and I needed it right the fuck now.

Giving in to my desires, I rolled to her, crushing her beneath me. Any ridiculous fears that I had about her pushing me away went unrealized. Her need seemed to be as great as mine and she welcomed me with open, eager arms. Our lips met in a heated kiss, our bodies completely pressed together—forehead to foot—but it still wasn't close enough. There were just too many layers between us, something I intended to rectify soon.

Rather than soothe, our kisses enflamed. Fire swept over us until we were fully engulfed in a raging inferno of lust and love and need. I had never been more grateful for the magnificent creature that was igniting all of these feelings than I was at that moment. We shifted to accommodate the removal of our clothing, but our desperately tugging hands were unable to be gentle or careful. By the time the last article had been removed and tossed into a pile beside us, the garments were virtually shredded. What we would wear home, I hadn't a clue, but we would deal with that when the time came. For now, the only thing I could think about was my naked Bella below me.

Our lips continued to move together as our hands explored. Bella caressed the muscles of my back, her fingers pressing against either side of my spine, smoothing down the length of it to caress my ass, before sliding back up and starting again. Needing to stay as close to her as I possibly could, but still not used to her immortal durability and not wanting to crush her slight frame underneath my weight, I balanced on one elbow, my hand lost in the depths of her hair. My other hand ran tenderly up her side, stroking up and down from her knee to her chest.

Bella's moans grew breathier, needier, with each pass of my fingers along the side of her breast, until they eventually turned to whimpers, unvoiced pleas. Wanting me to fully touch her, her chest jutted up so that her puckered nipples aggressively poked at my chest. She squirmed below me, driving me insane and further weakening my already tenuous control. Each movement caused her to rub against my twitching, weeping cock, making it difficult to be a gentleman and put her needs first.

What I wanted to do was mindlessly fuck her like a rutting animal, but I couldn't do that. Not because I had some deep seated inability to be aggressive with her now that I wouldn't break her. No, you can rest assured that I would have my way with her like that soon enough. I couldn't do that to her because I knew from experience that after what had nearly happened at the school, she was feeling vulnerable, weak, exposed andguilt ridden. So, no matter how desperately I wanted that—and believe me, it was nearly all I could think about at times—I couldn't allow that to happen… _this time._ There were always rounds two and three and four… ad infinitum, ad naseum. We had forever after all, and my vampire recovery time was certainly a perk of the lifestyle that I was cursed with.

I decided to give her what she was begging for, if only to get my mind off of myself and what I wanted, and focus again on her needs. Just as my hand was about to slide over the side of breast again, I lifted myself ever so slightly more away from her and without ever altering my pace, spread my fingers so that the tips of them ghosted over the gentle swell touching her areola, but just barely missing the stiff peak and further driving her crazy. My hand reached the height of its rise, and slowly drifted back down.

As I neared her breast again, Bella froze. Her entire body stiffened, her back arched imperceptibly, an unconscious effort to get my fingers closer to her breast. She held her unneeded breath and her body buzzed with anticipation. Nothing had ever made me so hard or so desperate for her. My cock throbbed from it and my balls began to ache. I didn't know how much longer I could go before needing to seek my own release. Fuck! I felt like the breeze brushing over me would make my cum erupt from me in thick spurts like some sort of carnal Mt. Vesuvius.

My need for her was always overwhelming and it seemed to only increase with time, but the intensity of it at that moment was staggering and I was buckling under the weight of it. I couldn't understand how I could need and want anyone like that, but when we returned to the house, I was going to apologize to Rose and Emmett for all the years they had to deal with my incessant grumbling about their never ending fucking. I probably needed to thank them as well. All the years of having to hear their coupling as well as see it in their minds, was proving to be useful.

Emmett might prefer the direct approach and lack creativity when it came to most things in life, but he was a fucking genius when it came to matters between the sheets… _or against the wall, or on the counter, or in the woods, or in a car, or falling through the air, well, really fucking anywhere. _Then again, maybe he was just an idiot savant.

Rosalie, however, was exactly the same in bed as she was in life. She was just as adventurous as Emmett, but knew exactly what she wanted and had no problem articulating it. Her enthusiastic responses, or lack thereof, were never edited to appease or cater to my brother's fragile male ego… _What the fuck are you doing, Emmett? Seriously, move out the way and let me show you how to do it right…_ I internally chuckled as I remembered some of her reactions to some of Emmett's not so enjoyed shenanigans. I knew I could trust Rose as my gauge for what Bella may or may not like.

While one tiny portion of my multi-task capable vampire mind was musing over my need for my love, a much larger portion was engaged in using my hands and lips and tongue to bring her to the edge. I had moved on from teasing her and now had two fingers of one hand buried inside her, while the other hand busied itself with her breasts and my tongue and lips attacked her clitoris. Every time she was on the verge of tipping over the edge in a delirium of pleasure, I backed off, but finally, lacking the ability to draw this out any longer, I went in for the kill.

I latched my mouth to her, stroked that little patch of flesh inside her that always made her crazy and pinched her nipple. Her loud moan sliced through the silence of the meadow and forest beyond. _Bulls eye!_ I thought, smirking internally, but groaning externally. Her head dropped back, the cords of her neck stretched taut along the length of her exposed neck, and her body bowed in the extreme. I saw the faint crescent of my teeth, a reminder of the night we consummated our relationship and I made her my mate in reality, if not in law.

For the first few weeks after Bella's transformation, I couldn't look at that mark without drowning in guilt. It was proof that I had taken her mortal life, stolen her soul, condemning her to this half-life and eternal damnation. Now, it meant forever with her at my side, proof our love, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. Grateful yet again for the ability of my mind to process a nearly limitless number of things simultaneously, I never paused in my actions on Bella's sex, only slowing down as her orgasm began to subside**.**

By the time her tremors waned, I was caressing her with feather light touches. I continued that way until her feet were firmly back on the ground and then I wound her up again until she once again spiraled out of control. That's when Bella had decided she'd had enough. She pushed my hands away from her, pulled me over her and wrapped her legs around me so that I couldn't get away.

"Fuck me," she commanded breathily.

_Yes, Ma'am!_ Demanding, dominant Bella was just… _wow!_ Her wish was my command.

Just as we finished round one, and I was about to initiate round two, I heard a wolf approaching. Bella was coming down from her third orgasm of the evening, and not exactly all that aware of or even concerned with her surroundings, so I wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard the dog's approach. _At least I had gotten her mind off of things. _When she remained oblivious to him after he had phased and was close enough that his whistling—a Christmas carol, _Do You Hear What I Hear?_—I was surprised… _and a little smug as well, not gonna lie. _

I didn't care so much about him seeing me in the altogether… _let him get a look, put him in his place for once_… but my Bella? Not fucking happening. I quickly went through the pile of our clothes to locate something that was hopefully not too far gone or at the very least something that I could cover her with. My white oxford wasn't too destroyed, so I quickly dressed her in it earning a glare and a, _Hey, I wasn't ready to be dressed yet, _from her, but I ignored her. I gave her a once over. My shirt only covered her to a bit past mid-thigh and a few of the buttons were missing, but it would do. And anyway, it's not like there were any other options.

I had just slipped on my boxers—a chunk missing out one leg and ten half-moon shaped holes in the ass from Bella's nails—when Jacob stepped into the clearing, still whistling that annoying carol and wearing his usual uniform of cutoff sweats and nothing else. I saw him blatantly ogle_ my _Bella, who appeared to still be a bit incoherent from our activities and oblivious of his presence. The annoyance I felt over his leering and the lecherous thoughts that were running through his head, was only just barely kept in check by my secret thrill over the fact that I was the one who had put that blissed out look on her face.

_Jesus, why didn't I just club her over the head and then piss on her or lick her before shouting mine?_ Well, for starters, hitting her over the head wouldn't work now that she was a vampire. Plus, we don't piss.

I'd hated Jacob's presence in Bella's life when she was human and I still didn't like it now, but I reluctantly accepted it because she'd asked me to. I believed her when she said that she had never harbored feeling for him like that, but I didn't like the way he looked at her or the way he had never given up pursuing her. Not to mention, his sex-filled fantasies about her didn't help ingratiate me to him either. She was mine though, so the flea-bitten cur could pine over her as much as he wanted. It was my touch she craved and body that was pressed against hers… and it was me who had put her into her vampiric equivalent of a sex induced coma.

I would have said she was experiencing what the French called _la petite mort_, the little death, had we not already in fact been dead. I snickered a bit over my little inside joke before Jake's thoughts infiltrated my mind. I bristled and pulled Bella tight into my side before finally acknowledging the pup. "How can we help you, Jake?"

His eyes never left Bella as he answered me. They were too busy gliding up her smooth, bare legs, lingering just bit too long where the hem of my shirt ended. Bella rolled into me, hitching her knee up so her thigh rested over mine and I could feel her wet, bare sex pressed against me through the thin fabric of my boxers.

_Higher, higher, higher… just a little more…! _Jake's was jeering in his head, forgetting I could hear him and causing my hand to fly down and secure the bottom of her shirt over her ass.

"Jake," I said with just a hint of warning in my voice, pulling him out of the fantasies of him and my Bella that were running through his head.

"Thought I heard you two out here and came to wish you both a Merry Christmas. I would have brought a present had I known I was gonna get one."

Before I could stop myself, I snapped back at him, "One you'll never get to unwrap, so it's not much of a gift now is it?"

Bella chose that moment to re-join us in the present. "Jacob! What are you doing here?"

She obviously was just barely back with us, but then reality crashed down on her and she looked around at the state of dishabille we were in, the tattered remnants of cloth from our destroyed clothes. Embarrassed, she sat up, pulling her leg off of me and clutching the hem of the shirt I'd dressed her in.

"How, uh, long have you been here?" she croaked out.

At least Jake had the decency to look uncomfortable. Leave it to Bella to put him in his place. "I just got here. Just now… but I am obviously interrupting so I am gonna go. I'll, uh, catch up with you two later. Give Blondie and the rest of the blo… the Cullen's my best and Merry Christmas, Bells."

"Merry Christmas, Jake. We'll catch up later for sure."

I growled, "Come on, Love, let's go over to our cottage and finish our gift wrapping before Alice comes looking for us."

**CPOV**

"Esme, honey, will you relax? The dinner isn't for another few hours yet." I soothed with a chuckle.

She was running around like a crazy vampire lady; baking up a storm.

"How can you tell me to relax?" She huffed, trying to blow a stray bang of hair out of her face without success. "I have so much still to do, honey. There's the cookies, the stuffing, the yams, not to mention the cranberry sauce..."

I closed the distance between us and wrapped an arm around her waist, using my other hand to tuck the stray hairs behind her ear. Her gaze met mine and I sighed; she was too amazing for words.

"Then I have to sort out and pack all this stu..." Her comment was cut short when I captured her lips with my own.

I smiled in contentment as her eyes took a moment longer to open back up to me, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Mmm. Thank you." She purred.

"What for?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"Just for being you and being so damn understanding of my need to do all this." Her head tilted back so she could look me in the eyes while her arms wrapped around my neck.

Her compassion never failed to astound me and leave me in awe. She'd spent the majority of the day cooking various dishes and delicacies to take over the homeless shelter for those less fortunate than us. Although in truth...That would probably include the whole population of Forks and beyond.

She turned herself in my grasp so she could carry on with her task. I rested my head on her shoulder and kept her encased in my arms. She sighed, taking a deep, calming breath before giving me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Now back to work. These cookies won't bake themselves. Honey, can you keep an eye on the bird? I don't want it to dry out." she continued.

"I thought I already was and I'm pretty sure that she's unbelievably...moist and mouthwatering." I growled and licked my lips as she turned and slapped my chest.

I reluctantly let her go and shuffled off to look in the oven. How the hell was I supposed to know if it was cooked or not? We didn't even eat these birds for Christmas back when I was human. As if to save me from the wrath of my wife -should I leave the turkey in the oven too long- the shrill sound of the timer on the stove filled the room. I opened the door and removed the tray with my bare hands then set it down on the counter.

I turned my attention back to my wife, watching her as she kneaded the dough and manipulated it in her tiny hands. The action made my dick twitch.

A thought popped into my head and compelled me to act.

I walked back over to her and rested my hand on the counter, deliberately making sure to put it in the flour that had dusted the surface. I made a random remark about the cookies smelling bad and offending my senses, she laughed at me and answered with a simple 'ditto'. I lifted my hand from the flour and went back to my earlier position of behind her. I waited until she was preoccupied then snaked my hand around to cup her breast with a chuckle.

There on her pristine black shirt was a perfect hand print -My hand print.

Esme slowly lowered her eyes to my 'handy' work.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!" She huffed.

"Mmm, oh yes I did!" I countered smugly. "Esme, what are you doing?" I asked wearily as she picked up a spoon of un-worked cookie dough that was still sloppy.

I watched as she pulled the top of the spoon back like some medieval catapult. She bit her lip and flicked the glop at me. I thought I'd moved speedily enough to dodge the flying matter but I was wrong. It hit me full on. Apparently she had exceptional aim. I grinned wickedly and tackled her to the floor. She squealed and giggled like a teenager as I pinned her down on the ceramic tiles. I growled and buried my face into her hair before allowing my mouth to pepper her in kisses. Her hands cupped my face and turned me towards her. Our little bit of fun soon turned into a whole lot more as her mouth molded to mine and her tongue slipped between my lips and explored my mouth. Venom flooded from hers into mine and the taste drove me crazy. I devoured her and before long we were rolling around, making out like two horny high school kids.

**EPOV**

As Bella and I sat on the floor of our cottage, Bella struggled to manipulate three pieces of scotch tape that were stuck to various body parts, I couldn't help but chuckle; it really was very funny to watch.

Alice came prancing through the door just then, not knocking as per her usual.

_Edward?_ She mentally spoke to me. Bella was still busy concentrating on her wrapping, her tongue out between her teeth adorably in frustration; I nodded my head discreetly to let Alice know I was listening.

_You should know that I see a hole in the visit with Charlie. There are probably ten, fifteen minutes that are completely blank for me. You know that can only mean one thing, right?_

Again I nodded and a slow smirk came to my face as a plan formulated in my head.

_Edward! If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, that's just cruel! But it does narrow the gap in my vision by quite a bit,_ Alice cautioned. I bit back a chuckle as Alice took the hint and folded her book, hopping off the couch and walking to sit next to Bella on the floor.

Alice rolled her eyes, frustrated with Bella's persistent lack of coordination, despite her newfound vampire skills. Alice grabbed the tape from Bella, and in movements too fast for the human eye to catch, she finished the wrapping, complete with curly-cue bows on top that she made by dragging the blades of the scissors across the red and green ribbons. "There," she pronounced proudly. Bella furrowed her brow in frustration and let out a huff of air.

"I was doing just fine, Alice," Bella snorted. "At least a lot better than I ever managed to wrap presents when I was still human."

Alice stood and kissed the top of Bella's head before rustling her hair. "I know, sweetie. I just don't want you to be late. Charlie is looking forward to having you over to open his presents." With a wink to me, she said her goodbyes and skipped out the door, securing it behind her.

I rose and collected the pile of presents to take them out to the Volvo as Bella went to the restroom to comb her hair back into a headband. Checking my watch, I called out to her, "Love, we have a few minutes before we need to leave. I can make the trip in seven minutes. That gives us…thirteen to spend however we want."

Bella poked her head out from the door of the restroom, her eyebrow arched. "What did you have in mind, Edward?" she mewled.

Reaching for my belt buckle, I quickly made good work of it as I strode over to her, dropping my pants to my ankles and kicking them off along the way. When I reached the restroom, I backed Bella into the vanity and tugged at the tie of her wrap dress. "Oh, I don't know. Do _you_ have any ideas?" I teased her as I slid my hands under the open dress and pushed it off her body and onto the tiled floor.

"I could think of a few things…to kill…the time…" Bella breathed as I feathered kisses from her earlobe, down her neck, to the swells of her breasts at the top of her bra. I inched to the thin satin that held the cups together, instantly snipping it with my teeth and freeing her breasts. As I bent my head to suck one pert pink nipple into my mouth, Bella moaned and arched into me, clasping my hair at the roots with one hand as she used the other to help jump herself up onto the vanity.

She reached for the waist of my boxers and tugged gently, causing the seams to give way before she allowed the fabric to pool to the floor at my feet, my erection bobbing painfully as my tip brushed along the hem of my button-down dress shirt. I pulled her hips to the edge of the vanity, aligning my tip with her entrance. I didn't need to touch her to know that she was ready, her scent so heavy in the air that I could taste it. In one smooth stroke, I glided into her, causing her head to thrust back into the mirror, cracking it in the shape of the crown of her head.

We both cried out as I drove into her, and just before I climaxed, I withdrew and painted the inside of her milky thighs with my cum. As her breaths returned to normal, she slid her fingers through the wetness, spreading my dead seed over her porcelain skin. _Just like I wanted her to._

We re-dressed and piled the trunk of the Volvo with the presents for Charlie and set off for the short trip to Bella's former home, the home where I spent so many nights perched in her rocking chair or humming her to sleep. Where she unconsciously let me hear her thoughts as she talked in her sleep so many times. For these reasons, my father-in-law's home would always inspire feelings of nostalgia in me, the secrets Bella and I shared their formed the foundation for our marriage.

Charlie greeted us at the front door with a can of beer in his hand, the sounds of football blaring through the house from the television in the living room. He had purchased a Charlie Brown-esque tree, and despite all of her efforts – which were considerable – Alice was unable to turn it into something worthy of a _Better Homes and Gardens _cover. She had been devastated.

"Hey kids," he gruffed as he walked back into the living room to sit back down on the couch. Bella sat next to him as I tucked the presents under the tree. There were a handful of presents under the tree that Charlie had purchased and obviously wrapped – It was plainly obvious where Bella got her gift-wrapping abilities from.. There were a few presents for Bella, one for me, one for Alice, one for Billy and one for Jake. I smirked at the last one.

After a few minutes of forced conversation, Charlie still continuing to mentally voice his doubts towards me, but talking himself back down again each time he looked at his daughter and thought, _But she does seem so happy….,_ Bella made her way over to the tree to pick out the first gift for Charlie. He took it from her hand, and she was careful not to let his skin touch hers. It just made me proud of her once again, at her ability to meld into her new life.

Charlie opened the hat and glove set that Bella had picked out for him to go with his police uniform and he smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Bells. I'll use these." He retrieved the presents with her name on them, as well as mine from the tree. As Bella unwrapped her first present, I heard the Black truck motor down the street toward the house. Bella heard it too, of course, but she gave no indication. The truck pulled into the driveway, and the mutt and his father got out, Jake helping his father into the wheelchair.

Of all the things I could think about Jacob Black, I knew that a boy who looked after his father like that could not be _all _bad, and deep down, I knew that had I not returned to her after leaving her, Jacob would have taken equally good care of my Bella.

But because I did come back, and because I am a possessive prick, I was not about to let Jake forget that I did come back, and she chose me. She chose me every day.

As Jake approached the door, his canine scent bombarded my nostrils and I had to fight back the flood of venom that pooled in my mouth. Bella scrunched up her nose, trying to pass off the gesture as a sniffle as she wiped her tiny hand under her nose. Jake pounded on the wooden door, and Charlie bounded off the couch to allow his friend and his son in.

"Hey Jake!" Charlie beamed. "I'm glad you guys could make it. You're just in time to see Bella. And Edward," he tacked on at the end. I walked over to the front door, extending my hand to Jake. He reluctantly took it, and wrinkled his own nose at my scent. Billy cast him a warning glance.

Bella ran across the room to fling her arms around her best friend, encircling his broad neck in her arms and pulling herself off the floor to hug him more tightly. "Merry Christmas, Jakey!"

Jake took one big breath through his nose, and instantly he began mentally shouting at me. _What the fuck, leach! She smells like….ugh! Fuck! That's just disgusting! You had to do_ that_ right before you came over to her _father's_ house? You're a self-righteous prick, Cullen! Ugh! God! Get away from me!_

I grinned in smug satisfaction, my beautiful Bella completely unaware of the fact that she had just given me my first Christmas gift of the season.

**EmPOV**

I strummed my fingers impatiently, dissatisfied that it did not make the clicky noise it would have if I were a chick.

"Good Lord Emmett, be patient!" Jasper exclaimed, clearly agitated with my nerves.

"You know what Jasper; Fuck off! Edward knows I want to open presents and the little primadonna thinks it will be funny to make me wait! Because he is an inconsiderate little brat!" I huffed while Jasper rose an eyebrow swiftly at me, most likely thinking, Dude, what the hell? But I didn't care.

We were all gathered in the living room, the giant tree filled with presents in the center. As a vampire we couldn't really have candy, and these presents were like my candy! One of the only pleasures I had in this life.

Edward and Bella had gone to Charlie's house saying, we will be back soon, don't open presents without us. They left with a promise from Esme that would not happen.

The whole _be back soon thing_ is some major bullshit.

"Emmett, relax; I just saw they will be back in 20 minutes," Alice calmed me. She sat contently under Jasper's large arm as he smirked, amused by this emergency.

"20 minutes?!?!" I exclaimed. A vampire could come and rip me into shreds in that time and I would never open gifts!

"That's not good enough!" I roared. Rosalie giggled, not taking the current situation seriously. Why was I married to her??? You know, better not voice that one, because, really, who doesn't like Christmas sex? Yeah, exactly.

"It's only 20 minutes," Carlisle said, probably analyzing me and my quote on quote craziness.

"Well I'm not getting any younger!" I exclaimed, a plan forming in my head.

"Yeah, dear…but you're not getting any older, either," Esme pointed out softly.

"Or taller," Jasper added smugly.

"Or smarter," Carlisle said in a "hate to break it to you" kind of way.

"Or fatter," Rosalie added happily.

"Or more fashionable," Alice added with a sigh and shake of her head.

"Or-" Esme was just about to add but I was already running out the door.

It wasn't until I was speeding away in my jeep did I realize those were insults…weren't they?

I shook the thought off, how can you insult me, I'm perfect. I focused on the plan I came up with. Step one, drive to Charlie's. Step two, bust in through the window, because well, doors are lame. Step three; give Charlie some money to buy a new window. Step four, kidnap Edward and Bella and make them sit in my car while I drive them back.

Can you say brilliant? Because I know I can.

I had just reached Charlie's house in record time, it was under a minute. Seriously the clock hadn't even changed on the dashboard.

Charlie was standing out in the driveway when I pulled in. He turned and looked at me in confusion. _Dammit, I guess I don't get to bust through the window._

"Emmett, Edward and Bella left 10 minutes ago," he called before I could even get out of the car. _Huh?_

Just then my cell phone rang; Edward's name flashing on the screen as if it was somehow mocking me. I scowled.

"What are you doing? They said you left a half hour ago, we've been waiting for you for ten minutes." Edward said.

"Esme said we can start opening gifts too, so SOL for you." Jasper chimed in from the background, laughing with Alice. And then he hung up.

In my haste and excitement I had managed to forget the clock in my Jeep was broken.

**EPOV**

Emmett pulled into the drive looking flustered and scared. He glanced up at us with a look of sheer panic on his face, as if he really thought he might miss Christmas morning. "I'm pretty sure Christmas will still be here, Emmett," Bella said playfully, rolling her eyes as he jumped out of his jeep and flew up the stairs. He had sped down to Chief Swan's house with full intent on dragging us back to open gifts; however, he managed to miss us by mere minutes. I didn't want to take Bella away from her father, especially on a holiday as meaningful as this one, but she didn't seem to mind. 'I just want to be with you,' she had said, her lips grazing my cheek, her eyes dancing with truth and love and expectation.

"Yeah, well, you can never be sure," Emmett said, winking at her as he pushed open the door and barged inside. I felt Bella's fingers tense just the slightest bit, her hand soft and warm in mine. I knew she loved my family, but I also knew how desperately she wanted to impress them. It was unnecessary, of course, since she had already completely earned their love and respect. But she tried just the same.

I leaned over her shoulder, my lips just brushing her ear, my senses drowning in her lush, familiar scent. "I love you," I murmured. She turned to me and smiled and like every time, it took my breath away.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, leaping up from the couch. She grasped Bella by the hands and pulled her towards the living room, where my whole family was assembled around the Christmas tree. It was stunning, really, the way it filled the room with so much scent, and light, and meaning. I had never much cared for Christmas until this year. I had never had a reason.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Alice," I said, with a small, teasing smile. She rolled her eyes and hugged me briefly, before gesturing toward the floor. I was about to insist that Bella sit on the couch, since the floor was probably hard and uncomfortable, but she took it without hesitation. I realized then that her family had probably done it this way for years, and I liked the thought of that.

"Let's get down to business," Emmett thundered, as he roped in his stack of gifts. He handed them out according to some handwritten labels, snickering as he passed one to Bella. She looked up at him with narrow, questioning eyes, and gave the box a little shake.

"Um, thanks," she said. "Is this…um…?"

"Alive," he asked, still grinning widely. "Nope."

"That wasn't what I was going to say—"

"Ooh!" Rose exclaimed, as she removed a fairly strange metallic, phallic-looking thing from a big red box. Emmett didn't have any reservations around the family anymore; he had long since abandoned the nice, proper gifts. Christmas morning for him was like a sex toy display.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm, looks like another one of Emmett's favorite pastimes," Alice said, and if she were still human, Bella would have blushed a fire-engine red. I ran my knuckles over her cheek, savoring the warmth of her skin. She smiled under my touch, and I wondered then if she was thinking what I was thinking, considering the very dirty-looking object in Rosalie's hands. I looked away, knowing exactly what would happen if I lingered too long on Bella's exquisite face.

"I love it," Rosalie said, as she pulled Emmett in for an enthusiastic kiss. Jasper opened his annual box of condoms (Emmett had a strange sense of humor), while Alice tried to process the gaudy piece of fabric in her box. It looked like a scarf of some sort, but no one could really tell.

All eyes fell on Bella as she fingered the gold ribbons, her fingers trembling ever so slightly as she undid them. The crease between her eyes deepened as she reached into the box, and pulled out a piece of fabric that reminded me of, well, something I hadn't seen since my human days.

"It's a…Halloween costume…" she said, which soon had Emmett roaring with laughter. Bella looked at me for help, but I could only guess where Emmett had purchased such a thing. It was definitely of the lingerie variety, but undeniably classy, which surprised me. Emmett didn't often purchase classy things.

"It's a corset," Alice said, her eyes bright with excitement. As soon as the word left her mouth I was picturing Bella wearing it, her every curve accentuated by the tight, laced fabric. Her breasts, constrained by all that lace, her chest rising and falling with anticipation…

"I'll, uh, do…I mean give out mine," I said, clearing my throat. I handed little boxes to everyone, their eyebrows raised. I was always the exception in this family, the one Cullen who didn't have a sense of couple-oriented gifts. And for a family who had everything, it was hard to come up with a unique, but meaningful gift.

"It's…dirt," Rosalie said, holding up the tiny vial of red clay. Each box held a vial, but each vial held something different.

"From my travels," I said, looking down at my hands, suddenly self-conscious. "Each vial holds the earth from a different continent."

I had six vials for six Cullens, and a final one for Bella. She held it in her tiny hand, her amber eyes ablaze with wonder. I would take her there one day, to every place I had ever been. I wanted her to see the world, because she deserved that and so much more.

"Hold on to yours," I whispered. "It's a bit different than the others."

"It's incredible, Edward," she said. "Thank you."

"Here, Bella," Jasper said, handing her a white box with silver ribbons. "This is from me and Alice."

She smiled and took the box from him, I could see she was a bit overwhelmed, but she didn't say anything aside from a simple thank you, which betrayed her nerves and gratitude. I traced her spine with my fingers, and she melted into my touch.

"Oh," she said, her eyes growing wide. "It's…it's really old…don't tell me this is…"

"It's a first edition!" Alice squealed, jumping a little bit in her seat. Her excitement was contagious, and I could see tears glistening in Bella's eyes.

"I've always loved Jane Eyre," Bella said, her voice soft, wavering. "How can I ever thank you for this?"

"Is it different than the other editions?" Emmett asked. "Different ending, maybe?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, Emmett. This isn't like Choose-your-own-Adventure. You should really check out the classics sometime, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, smirking at Alice's half-hearted scolding.

"Thank you," Bella said, her voice soft, almost timid. "Truly. It's amazing."

"You're very welcome," Alice said.

"We've gotten you something as well," Carlisle said, who until now had been enjoying his hot toddy, or whatever it was. Emmett just liked to call it that, since it sounded dirty. Like a "hot teddy," as he liked to say.

"Oh, I can't—" Bella started.

"It's upstairs," Carlisle said, with a warm, genuine smile and a sidelong glance at me. I had no idea what he was talking about; I wondered what he could possibly have up his sleeve this time. Even his thoughts gave me no clue to the surprise, since he was clearly trying to keep it off the radar.

"Oh," Bella said. "Well, thank you. In advance, I mean."

"We hope you'll enjoy it," Esme said, and I could almost hear Bella's silent prayer that it wasn't Part Two to Emmett's gift. Fortunately Emmett had the attention span of a two-year-old, and soon another round of gift-exchanging was underway, which gave Bella and me the chance to slip away. I could tell she was a little overwhelmed, and she seemed eager to disappear with me, if only for a little while.

"Edward," she said, as I slipped my arm around her waist, always desperate to feel her, to love her, to wish her close to me.

"Yes, love?"

"I haven't given you your present yet."

She stopped on the stairs, her smile warm and devilish on her beautiful face. I could hear her breathing speed up as she stood on her toes, her lips finding mine in a soft kiss.

"I think you've given me everything I could have wanted," I murmured, as I pulled her in for another kiss. This one was different than the first, my desire for her building as I breathed her in.

"Not everything," she whispered, and then she pulled away, taking my hand as she led me up the stairs.

**BPOV**

"Oh my God," I gasped, as my eyes took in the sight of the most magnificent bed I had ever seen. It was a sleigh bed, made of the finest oak—I wasn't an expert, but I knew Carlisle and Esme well enough to guess—and its deep chestnut tones softened the ivory hues of Edward's bedroom.

"Did you have a hand in this?" I asked, whirling around. Edward caught me in his arms, the movement so swift and sudden it would have made my heart stop, and almost did anyway.

"Of course not," he said, his smile teasing, his eyes twinkling. "I'm not quite so forward."

"Forward?" I asked, and his smile widened at the smirk on my face. "Do explain."

"Well, you know," he said. "A bed as massive as this one kind of implies a few things…"

He took a step towards me, my arousal building at the sheer implication in his words. Already my nerves were buzzing, and I knew he could ignite every sensation in my body with a single touch. I was already anticipating it, already feeling it…

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked, a smirk playing on his beautiful face. I crossed my legs and my arms, and tried not to give him the satisfaction of knowing how deeply he affected me but it was useless, of course. It always had been like a force I couldn't control, and in many ways, didn't want to.

"Yes," I said, but it was a shallow, breathless sound, and a low growl escaped his throat. He then reached down between my legs, his eyes never leaving mine, as he pulled out a box from beneath the bed.

"For you," he said, while I attempted to catch my breath. Technically that wasn't even necessary, but I was so hot and bothered I couldn't manage much of anything.

"It's, um, part of the larger theme," he explained, and for the first time all night, he looked a little nervous.

"Hmm," I said, as I took the box from him with steady hands. I unwrapped it slowly, enjoying the look on his face, then gasped at the complicated contraption in the box.

"Who's Jimmyjane?" I asked, at which point Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"A husband and wife team?" he teased.

"Uh oh, it has an 'On' button. Should I push it?"

By now his eyes had fallen to the object in my hands, a slender, silver looking thing that would have made me die of embarrassment a few months ago. Even though sex was still new to us, I knew how to tease Edward now. And judging by the look on his face, my sudden comfort with a vibrator seemed to have quite an effect.

"See something you like?" I asked, and he nodded his head slowly, a devious grin on his face. "You want me to test this out?"

"Well," he said. "It was either that, or the OhMiBod."

"The what?"

"Like an iPod…"

"Huh," I said, thoroughly enjoying this conversation. "Have you been shopping sex toy websites without me, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," he said, his voice escaping in a low, throaty growl.

"Would you like me to join you next time?"

He stood up, his legs straddling my thighs. I was still sitting on the bed, my eyes following him with every movement he made. He moved so quickly, so fluidly, but now he was exercising what little restraint he had left.

"Yes," he said, as he leaned over me, my hands falling to my sides as he brought his lips to my ear. "But right now, my love, I just want to fuck you."

A delicious chill surged through me as I found his lips with mine, both of us giving in to the searing tension in the air. He kissed me hard, almost recklessly, and every nerve in my body responded to his touch. While I savored my human memories of Edward, I loved being his equal. I loved watching him come undone.

There was no more fumbling with clothes anymore, not like it used to be. Edward removed my dress with one fluid motion, the soft fabric hitting the wall before sliding to the floor. My bra and panties soon followed, and Edward devoured me with his wide, lustful eyes.

His fingers ghosted my skin, his lips tracing my jaw, my neck, and then my bare heaving breasts. He neglected nothing, my arousal building with each sweep of his tongue, his fingers, his hands. It never took long for me to find my release in Edward's arms, and when his tongue found my clit, I was already screaming his name.

"Edward," I breathed, as my climax tore through me. I rode out the waves, aching for him, needing him, feeling him so hard and ready between my legs. I threw his belt against the wall, and his pants soon followed. His shirt was long gone; it never lasted very long when we were alone together. I loved to feel him, to run my fingers along his chest and watch him react to the familiar touch of my skin.

He kissed me again, longingly, desperately, before thrusting into me without his usual care. But I was aching for it, needing it. He placed my ankles against his shoulders as he fucked me, harder and faster and deeper than he usually did. I lost all sense of time and place and everything else as he filled me completely, and I wondered how the hell I had existed for nineteen years without this.

"I'm going to…come…" I gasped. His fingers found my clit, the pressure just firm enough to bring me to the edge, and just light enough to keep me there.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled, his eyes full of lust, but love, too. So much love. Would he always love me this way? This much?

Yes, I knew. I understood why and how and everything, because I felt it, too. I always had.

And then I was unraveling, my release overtaking me as I came seconds before Edward, my name falling from his lips in deep, rapid breaths. It took us both a while to recover, as it always did, since this was new to us and even though I was a vampire, I didn't think I'd ever get used to the sheer perfection of sex with Edward.

"Well, then," he said, a lazy smile on his face. "I think we christened the bed."

"Yes," I said, as I sat up and straddled his hips, my long brown hair tickling his chest. I smiled wickedly at him, his cock hardening between my legs once more. "What would you like to christen next?"


	33. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 5

**Apparently I have yet another thing to clear up- for those of you who read the Halloween collab- you already know Bella and Edward got engaged- per-say- but not officially. Some of the writers in this collab seemed to misunderstand that and accidentally at times referred to Bella as Edward's wife. I thought I had caught all of them, but, apparently I missed some. I apologize profusely for this oversight and am happy to clarify that Edward and Bella are NOT married, but "secretly engaged" so to speak- obviously the Cullens know and now Mike cause Edward let it slip, but still not married.**

**Hopefully I am forgiven and this lil issue has not ruined the collab for you readers at all.**

**A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**Part 5**

**RPOV**

I reluctantly let a smile pass over my lips as I watched Carlisle dish out the gifts.

Yeah, Christmas was a real pain in my ass, but everyone else seemed to enjoy the shit out of this holiday, so I suppose I could be gracious and just accept it.

Besides, Emmett always bought me heaps of clothes and jewelry, coordinated by Alice, of course. And the sex afterwards was just so sinfully amazing...

Edward appeared next to me, an ill look adorning his face.

I smirked.

_Suck it, bitch. Don't wanna know? Then don't listen._

He rolled his eyes, but not before shuddering and grimacing. I chuckled lightly at the spectacle before us. Emmett was sitting down before the tree like a child, awaiting his precious goodies like he was five all over again. Sometimes I envied his child-like innocence and charisma, other times I'm glad I don't act like a pre-pubescent retard.

But I still fucking loved him.

He was grinning blindingly as Carlisle began to distribute all the wrapped presents, covered with red glitter, tinsel, and ribbons and shit.

Carlisle looked up expectantly, a box in his hand that he proceeded to throw to me.

I lifted my hand in a flash, catching it like a pro. Smirked, I lowered it to inspect.

I swear, if Emmett tried buying me a dildo again...

Edward snickered.

I glared at him, silently telling him to shut the fuck up while Bella glanced at him curiously. He shook his head and handed her a few silver wrapped boxes.

I sighed and took a seat next to Esme on the couch. If the present was inappropriate, at least I would have Esme to beat the shit out of my beloved hubby.

I tore the paper off to reveal a book.

_Huh, strange... Am I supposed to peg this at walls....or...?_

Emmett came to kneel before me, taking the book from my grasp and reaching for my other hand. He stood up with a grin, helping me to my feet. I shrugged at Esme's confused eyes and followed Emmett.

"What are we doing?" I wondered aloud.

He hushed me gently, pressing his index finger to his lips before leading me upstairs.

I quirked an eyebrow.

We stopped inside our bedroom, the morning sun filtering through the light blue drapes, our skin shimmering lightly.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed, patiently.

Emmett grinned and handed the book back to me.

I surveyed the cover.

"Hmph. _Sensual Massage: Fool proof, sensual ways to improve your vitality and sex life._" I read quietly.

I turned my eyes back to Emmett.

"Improve?" I rolled my eyes. "How can we _possibly_ make it better," I demanded, a little insulted.

"No, no. It's more like massage...being intimate...and stuff," he explained, sounding more nervous than usual.

He wasn't being as boisterous or carefree as he normally was.

Could Vampires go clinically insane?

"I just...I wanted to...be tender with you Rosie...that's all," he said, glancing up at me from under his lashes.

I smiled despite myself. It sounded like he put a lot of thought into this shit and considering that was pretty dutiful of him in the first place, I thought I should give him the time of day for his efforts.

Plus, he looked pretty fucking sexy in his reindeer sweater.

I licked my lips, becoming a predator.

He noticed my shift in mood, smiling excitedly before cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine.

_Fuck...he tasted so good!_

I had no need to breathe, but I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs.

I took the book from his hands and randomly opened to a page.

Simple back massage, followed by a heavy petting routine; wow, some literature that I might actually read.

Emmett looked so fucking happy that I was agreeing; well, not verbally.

His hands, gentle, like feathers, skimmed down my sides, unbuttoning my blouse as his tongue slid carelessly into my mouth. I let the thin white cotton fall to the floor as he got to work on my bra. I tugged his shirt over his head, desperate for more of his skin to be revealed.

I bet crack addicts were more stable than I was when I was in the bedroom with Emmett.

Fuuuck!

He brought his face back to mine before running his tongue down my neck, letting his kisses moisten my skin.

He turned me around after loosening the clasp on my bra; discarding the scrap of lace quickly.

I laid face-down on the white fluffy comforter, playing with the little gold embroidery as Emmett kneeled on either side of my hips, running his hands between my shoulder blades.

I groaned in ecstasy.

I tried muffling my moans into the thick coverlet, knowing all too well that it was of no use. They'd hear us even if I wasn't making noise. Thanks to my fucking omniscient brother. But, oh well, he should be disgusted enough to leave sooner or later.

Emmett must have studied this book to no end. He knew every muscle, crevice, contour of my body, giving me such a sensational feeling.

The tingling spread through my body. I shuddered. Blonde wisps of hair covered my face so I let my eyes fall closed.

"Oh, Emmett, baby...Yes, that feels...so...so...arghh!"

He had managed to find a tender pressure point right near my kidneys, than began working the muscle all the way back to my neck; his hands never faltering.

The old Emmett would have had me disoriented and screaming by this point after fucking me silly. But this Emmett was being surprisingly patient and tender.

"I love you," he murmured, ducking his face down to my neck as he continued down the column of my spine.

His fingers ghosted over my shoulders then, grazing over my waist before he flipped me over onto my back.

I gasped in surprise.

"I...I love you, too," I responded breathlessly.

He grinned like an impish teenager. I hadn't realized he had ridden himself of pants.

I stole a glance at his steel shaft; he was _very_ happy today.

I guess I understood why he was so excited for Christmas this year, besides the fact that Jasper had promised a game of Red Rover.

He let his fingers splay lazily over my chest, gently fingering my nipples before leaning down and taking one in his mouth.

"I...I don't think you're following the...the, uh, instructions correctly," I breathed, numbly grabbing the spine of the little pocket book and throwing it at his head like a projectile.

He mumbled a curse, but didn't seem too concerned by it.

"You're too good to resist, Rosie." He whispered, gently unzipping my jeans and pulling my panties away.

I was bare before him.

I giggled as he began planting raspberries on my stomach.

I squeaked and made horridly high-pitched noises as he continued to maul me.

He laughed, before relenting.

"My beautiful big teddy-bear," I smiled, grasping his face firmly as he hovered over me.

He buried his face into the crook of my neck, gently nipping the skin; the slight sting along with the pleasurable anticipation, it was fucking potent.

I gasped as his erection grazed over my soaking wet crease.

He growled playfully, pushing me further up the bed. I caressed his biceps as he showered my chest with kisses. God, he was such a sweet bastard.

He slowly entered me, excruciatingly slow.

I growled in response, clenching tightly around him.

I panted out a few curses of my own before sighing.

I was home again.

Emmett's hand came behind my neck, lifting my face slightly. I gazed up at him as he began moving in and out of me. My mouth hung open as he picked up the pace, grunting every time we became fully connected.

He gently brushed a tendril of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. He laid another tender kiss on the tip of my nose.

If I was human, I bet I'd blush harder than even fucking Bella could when she was human at this point.

As it was, I smiled shyly. That wasn't like me, but Emmett sure wasn't acting himself, either.

"I love you so much, Rosie...I just wanted to show you how much." He told me, eyeing me like I was a fucking angel or something.

"I know how much you love me," I managed to get out, my voice seemed labored.

"So, you must know how much I love you, too. I don't even need to tell you how much, because you know, and it would take forever to explain." I told him, feeling all sentimental and shit.

He smiled, huge and giddy.

He pressed our lips together, wrapping his arms tighter around me before driving into my core with more force.

I groaned, reciprocating his position and wrapping my arms around his shoulders, almost possessively.

He would always be mine.

My pleasure heightened to an insurmountable peak.

"Emmett!" I cried over his growls.

I moaned.

I shuddered, my body tightening and twitching as I rode out my high.

It was always different, always better with every time we made love.

He pushed into me a few more times before he stiffened, groaning and shuddering before finding his own release inside of me. His fingers clenched into fists, curling against the bedspread. He nuzzled into my neck, kissing up and down my neck and throat.

"It never gets old with you, Rosie." He whispered, rolling off of me and onto his side.

He wrapped his heavy arm around my torso, gathering me up close to him.

I smiled contently against his chest.

**APOV**

"Mmm….Alicat, wanna go upstairs for a bit? I have one last present for you." Jasper whispered into my hair.

We were sitting in the living room with the rest of our family, ripped wrapping paper and presents lying in piles around the floor. It had –once again- been the perfect Christmas at the Cullen family home.

I giggled. Jasper knew I had already seen what his present for me was. He got me the La Perla lingerie I had been eyeing. "Sure Jazzy."

We rushed up the stairs hand in hand. It took us less than three second to reach our room, but it felt like a lifetime.

Sitting on our blue bedspread was a large, impeccably wrapped box. I squeal and ran over to it, barely leaving enough time to shut the door. I tore off the silver paper and opened the box to find…

Nothing.

"Jazz? Where's the-"

He cut me off. "I had Jacob buy my actual present for you."

He produced a small red box from behind his back and handed it to me. "Open it."

I took off the top of the box to reveal a small gold necklace. It was the exact one I had been wearing the night Jazz found me in Philadelphia. It was a small rose bud with tiny green stones making a stem. I had sold it before we met up with the Cullen's and I hadn't replaced it. I sat down on the bed, my body too wracked with emotion to hold itself up "Oh Jazz…"

He sat next to me and gently lifts the trinket from my grasp, securing it around my neck. I brought my hand up and touch the necklace in disbelief. "Where did you find it? I thought…"

"I know. And it's not the exact necklace. I had it specially made for you, Jacob placing the order for me of course. I knew you wouldn't expect it…and that necklace meant a lot to you…so I figured it was the perfect gift."

I kissed him with all the passion and emotion I had. This was the sweetest man in the world. We fell back onto the bed, our limbs entangling with one another's. I separated briefly to whisper against his lips. "I love you Jasper."

Jasper grinned his lovely smile back at me. "I love you too, My Alice."

I kissed him again, this time taking to time to run my hands through his wavy blonde locks. He groaned as I scratched his scalp playfully, and rolled us until he was resting on top of me lightly.

I could feel the lust and love radiating off of Jasper, affecting me to the very core. Our tongues danced in our mouths, our hands wondered through hair, skin and fabric. Oh no…that fabric had to go. _NOW._

We made short work of each others clothes; having been in our pajamas made it easy to tear them clean off.

His arms traveled down my body, coming to a rest at the swell of my hips. I ground them up and into his throbbing erection. I mewled in anticipation.

Jasper smirked against my lips and upped the lust, making my body burn for him. He kissed and licked a path down the column of my neck, stopping only to take my pebbled nipples into his hungry mouth. He gently bit down on the left one; my mouth dropped open and my back arched, desperate to feel more of the delicious sensations.

He positioned his cock at the opening of my core and pushed in. A moan ripped from my throat. His hips pistoned harshly against mine and I couldn't get enough. I raked my nails harshly into his back urging him to go faster, harder, anything to relieve the knot of tension that was forming in my stomach.

"God, Alice," he groaned into my neck, biting at the skin there.

He sent out higher waves of lust, almost drowning me in their intensity. "Fuck Jazz...so close…"

Jaspers fingers lightly traced my clit, teasing me before rubbing it in rough circles. His movements became jerky and erratic; he was as close on the edge as I was.

"Come for me Alice," his ragged voice panted in my ear.

My body obeyed his command, spasming around his cock over and over again, milking his orgasm.

"Jasper! Yes, God Yes!"

He groaned and pushed his hips as harshly as he could against me. "Fuck, love! Alice!"

Jaspers body relaxed, sending him sprawled out on top of me. He made to roll off, but I loved the feeling of his weight on me, so I wrapped my arms around his waist, urging him to stay on top of me.

He smiled and grinned down at me, his tawny eyes shining with a million emotions. "Merry Christmas Alicat."

I kissed him soundly. "Merry Christmas Jazzy."

**EsPOV**

I sat down at my vanity and absentmindedly ran a brush through my hair. I was trying to distract myself, soothe my nerves and come to grips with my own thoughts.

_I'm going to seduce Carlisle_.

It's Christmas Day and we've already opened our gifts as a family. Nothing gives me greater joy than the looks of excitement on my family's faces on such a joyous occasion. And now, with Bella, my family is complete. Watching my youngest and first child beam as he passed her gifts or smile in exaltation when she gave out gifts to others made my heart swell; seeing Edward that happy was something I thought I would never see. Watching my family interact around the large tree, paired off in perfection was more than I could ever ask for.

Carlisle stood by me in his freshly laundered house sweater, arms on my satin clad shoulders enjoying the view with me. Everything I am, everything I will hope to be is because of this man. Because he saved me when I needed it the most. Because we were always destined to be.

Sitting here watching my reflection, I can feel my anticipation build with the pending moments. Earlier, Edward locked eyes with me and gave me a sly smirk before his body coiled in a small shudder as he read my thoughts for what I was planning. It was always impossible to hide things from him and I have always been glad that Carlisle could not read my mind. All of the playfully naughty and wicked thoughts that constantly ran through my mind that, even after all this time, I still can't bring myself to try.

Carlisle walked into the room at that moment and I saw his statuesque form behind me as he entered. His eyes met mine in the vanity and he smiled, which I returned. Before he came in, before I sat down at my vanity, I had lit several candles and was sure to draw the blinds to create a cover of darkness. I didn't think I'd be able to do this in full daylight. As it was, I knew he'd still be able to see my every move and I would be able to make out every form in the darkness with our keen eyesight, but something about the lacking daylight made it slightly easier. But only just.

"What's all this?" he asked as he made his way past my vanity, past our closets and further into the room of candlelight.

"Please, sit down on the bed," I said shakily, laying my brush down on the polished marble surface.

Carlisle did as I asked and sat down on the bed, hands resting behind him palm side down and with a smile on his face. As slowly as possible, I lifted myself from the cushioned seat and made my way over to him, nudging his legs further apart with my knee and stepping between them. Carlisle looked up to me, his golden eyes piercing me with their intensity. Never have I ever doubted how much this man wanted me. How much he loved and needed me. How much I meant to him. But it still takes my breath away.

Drawn to him, my lips met his in a soft and gentle kiss filled with love. Carlisle groaned and lifted his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. So easily, we could fall into regular patterns, but I wanted to do this for him. I'm a compassionate, but shy lover. I prefer to be dominated in bed, controlled, attended to. It allows me pleasure without the angst of having to express non-existent desires of control. And I know Carlisle likes it. I know that he loves that I freely give him my body, as he has always held my heart and soul in his delicate grasp. We were a perfect pair, complimented each other in every way. In the bedroom it has never been any different.

But I know he's been stressed lately. The holidays are always tough on him. After all he has seen, images of his past life and ones he has watched fade in the balance haunted him the most at these times. Plus, being the head of our family with the responsibility of a newborn vampire makes him worry. Bella is an angel, but the concern will always be present. So this, on Christmas Day, is my gift to my perfect, loving, compassionate, and selfless husband.

Pushing his arms back from my waist, I take a few steps back to be just outside of his grasp. He doesn't fight me, but he looks confused. Probably wondering what in the world I'm doing. From my stance above him, I could see how his arousal had grown in his pants and I ached to touch it. To feel it. But there will be time for that.

I slipped my hand into the pocket of my robe and pulled out a small, silver remote to turn on the sound system in the corner. Something Edward gave us for our anniversary earlier this year. The sounds of Old Devil Moon by Frank Sinatra played in the room and I was thankful that I learned how to use this thing. I tossed the remote lightly and it landed on my vanity seat. I turned back to Carlisle to see a wicked grin on his face, as if he actually could read my mind and knew what I was thinking and about to do.

If I had a beating heart, it would be thudding very loudly in my chest and drowning out the sounds of the music playing. Instinctively, I listened for my children and could not hear a single sound. Not a video game, not a piece of music, not any witty banter and I wondered if Edward had shooed them all out of the house having read my plans or Alice having seen my decisions.

No matter, I determined I was doing this.

My eyes focused on Carlisle as he waited with an expectant expression, eager to see how this would play out. Before this began, I put a chair in the middle of the floor as a prop. It was this same chair that I now seductively walked around. One foot in front of the other, causing my hips to sway to the beat of the music. Placing one foot, the right foot, on the cushion of the seat I lean down and let my fingers dance over the 'fuck me pumps' I know Carlisle loves. Sure enough, my attention to my shoes caused a low groan to reverberate from his direction. Sliding my hand up my leg, slowly, my fingers danced over my fishnet covered flesh until they reached just under my robe that hits mid thigh. I flipped the hem of my robe up to show a peak of the lace that sat atop my thigh-high fish nets and heard Carlisle's knuckles crack as his fists clenched at his sides.

I placed my foot back on the floor, on the other side of the chair so that I was now straddling it. Slowly, my hands crept up my torso until they reached the neck line of my emerald green satin robe. I dipped one hand into the neckline as the other found the swell of my breast outside of the satin and I let out a small gasp as I felt the material of my robe and under-things hit my sensitive nipples. My nipples were always sensitive, even as a human, but it was something that was amplified even more so as a vampire. Something that Carlisle loved and often exploited to my ultimate pleasure.

Growling, Carlisle bolted from the bed. I held up a hand, motioning for him to stop or I wouldn't continue. Reluctantly, he sat down on the bed. I swear he was pouting.

I moved my hands down to the satin sash at my waist and very deliberately took my time undoing the fabric. I knew that if Carlisle could have his way right now, my robe would have been ripped off of me before I could even blink. But Carlisle wasn't having his way now; I was giving it to him my way. I undid the sash and let the satin of my robe slide down my bear arms and to the floor, sighing at the smooth contact.

It was Carlisle's turn to gasp as he took in what I was wearing underneath the robe. Weeks ago, I took a trip to Seattle. I already needed to get some Christmas shopping done and I always enjoyed jaunts into the city on occasion. The kids were in school and Carlisle was at the hospital, so it was just me by myself. Walking down the shopping district I came across La Perla, a store that I have been into, but only with Rose and Alice purchasing things to entice Emmett and Jasper and never for my own perusal. But I was intrigued. I wasn't sure what to get Carlisle and Edward had been no help, though I knew he knew what Carlisle had wanted. And even Alice, always so eager to please, shot me down. I tried to get Jasper to make them more amenable to my pleas, but he only used his talents to make me more amenable to stop asking every time I tried.

It was Rose who not so subtly told me to "fuck him like an animal" while Emmett agreed that "every man likes a good fuck." I was completely horrified at the idea- animalistic sex. But standing in front of La Perla, I thought I could give something a try. I entered the store and browsed around, ignoring any assistance offered by the annoyingly perky sales girls wanting to garner a commission. Eventually, I settled on a vibrant, plum purple satin corset top with black, studded lace at the borders. Carlisle always liked the color purple on me. He said it complimented my coloring and that the purple captured my regal elegance. He always makes me feel like the queen of his castle. The corset had been accompanied by a satin thong with the same trimming. The corset had hook and eye enclosures in the front that were attached by a thin black tie at the top. My breasts were pushed up to spill out over the top and I almost looked like one of those mid-century pin up calendar girls. Carlisle's eyes roamed over my form appreciatively and I felt myself get warmer under his gaze even though I had no essence of life to warm me.

I slowly sat down on the seat and pulled my thighs closed, running my hands along my legs until I reached my knees and pulled them apart leaving my legs wide open. I leaned back in the seat, allowing my back to come into contact with the cold frame. One hand ran the length of my body upward, while the other ran down until they met at my breasts. I palmed each one through the fabric and whimpered at the contact. Carlisle groaned and I saw him move his hand to his cotton clad cock and rub his length through his pants.

Smirking to myself, I started to undo the thin black tie at the top of my corset, very slowly, watching as each loop was laid straight against the satin. I started to pull the hook and eye closures apart, one by one from the bottom up. Carlisle is a patient man, but I could feel his need for me from where he sat and I didn't think I could keep him at bay much longer. For I know if he reaches for me, I will let him take me now.

Little by little, pieces of my flesh became exposed for his view until only two closures were left. I heard his knuckles crack again and I undid the top two as my breasts spilled out, nipples taught from the friction. Carlisle groaned and I whimpered at the freeing sensation and the feel of the cold air. I let the corset fall open as I palmed each breast, rubbing the flat of my hand against my nipples and kneading the flesh. I pinched each nipple simultaneously between my thumb and forefinger and my entire body jerked when I gasped for air I'd never need. Carlisle growled; I knew I didn't have much time left.

I rolled one hand away from my breast, reluctantly, and let it trail over my body until it hit the band of my thong. I spread my legs impossibly wider as I touched my aching sex through the satin material. The soft satin pressed against my wet folds and I whimpered again. I didn't know how much more of this I could take myself. I never would have thought that I would get turned on by stripping for him. I stood up and turned around, bending over the chair and exposing my ass to Carlisle. I slipped my hand between my legs and pressed one finger inside the satin barrier, gathering arousal on my finger; I couldn't believe how wet I was. I slipped the finger from my folds and slowly brought it to my mouth, tasting myself. Carlisle roared, the sound shaking me to the core and causing more wetness to seep between my legs.

More quickly than I intended, I removed the thong, realizing that I wouldn't be wearing it much longer anyways, and started to make my way over to the bed. Carlisle had removed his house sweater and his undershirt and his pants had also been discarded, leaving him sitting there in nothing but his Christmas boxers. I loved the Rudolph right by his crotch, the red nose serving as a beacon for what I so badly desired. In a flash, I ripped the boxers from his legs, tearing them in the process, but I could care less at this point. We can replace them later. The heady desire was so thick in the room, if I was human I would probably pass out from the lack of oxygen.

I straddled his lap and ran my fingers into his hair as his mouth found my breasts. Back and forth he kissed the mounds swollen with arousal and I whined, aching for friction on my sensitive nipples. Carlisle didn't wait long and I felt his sharp teeth graze my puckered flesh, eliciting a moan from my lips and I felt his mouth turn up into a smile. With his mouth busy on one nipple and his left hand busy with the other, he snaked his right hand behind me to simultaneously hold me to him and feel my soaked sex waiting for him.

Sliding one finger into my dripping pussy, Carlisle moaned against my chest as he felt how wet I was. "Dammit, Esme, I could smell you but I can't believe how wet you are," he hissed into my flesh. My hips bucked as he slid another finger and then a third, pumping them in a slow, agonizing rhythm. I whimpered at the slow pace, thrusting my hips in silent urgency for him to go faster. But he didn't. He was enjoying teasing me.

I pulled his lips from my nipple and my mouth found his, our tongues reaching out to dance a lover's tango as I sighed into his mouth. I pushed back on his chest and he obliged, leaning back onto the mattress with his legs over the side of the bed, feet resting on the floor. I gazed down at my husband, a god among men and demons. His chiseled physique and perfect features glimmered in the candlelight. My hands roamed down his chest as I leaned over and laved at his earlobe, down to his neck and then onto each nipple; I left a trail of goose bumps in my wake.

Sitting up, I shifted my body so his rigid cock now sat between us and I grabbed it in a firm grip. I pumped him in my fist a few times, eliciting several groans from his chest before I swiftly lowered myself onto the head of his cock and then slowly lowered myself onto the shaft until I was flush with his pelvis. Given the gasp that came from Carlisle, I don't think that even he could have anticipated what I had done.

I moaned as I sheathed him inside of me; reveling in the sensations as I felt the venom that caused him to swell in the first place, pump like blood to a human, against the walls of my pussy. I wanted nothing more than to move and delight in the friction, but I loved the way this felt; the angle was delicious to me as well.

Slowly, I started to swivel my hips and I mewled and delighted in the feeling as Carlisle's hands went to my hips in a solid grip, halting my motions. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the fire there. The fire that burns only for me. The fire that told me, "Playtime is over." I felt giddy as his hands moved my hips up and then down as his hips pushed up, his thrust meeting my body as it came down. I rocked and rolled my hips to match the rhythm he had set; the rhythm I know he likes.

"Esme, ah," Carlisle called out, "so good, baby," he said through clenched teeth.

Too enraptured in the moment, I could only nod and moan in agreement. Afraid that if I spoke I just might completely come undone.

Carlisle continued to thrust into me and my hands roamed my flesh, gripping and pulling at my thighs and my stomach, just trying to grab onto something.

"Touch yourself, baby. Show me how good it feels," Carlisle's voice called up to me from his horizontal position.

Though startled at first, I did as he demanded. My hands moved up my thighs and over my stomach and found my breasts. I pulled at my flesh and made my way to the center where my nipples were taut and achy and almost raw from the attentions of this afternoon. At first touch, I gasped at their sensitivity and Carlisle chuckled.

I twisted at my nipples, feeling the sensations burn into my very core. Carlisle's head fell back into the pillow beneath it as he let out a groan.

"So damn beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful."

His words made my heart swell and I wanted to cry with happiness. I continued to pull at my pebbled nipples as Carlisle's thrusts and rhythm became faster, more erratic. With every collision of our bodies, I felt his pelvis brush against my clit. With the combined sensations, I knew I was going to come soon and he wouldn't be far behind.

I felt the fire burn in my belly, creeping up from my toes. Carlisle levied a hard thrust into my throbbing pussy and I felt my walls clench as I came around him, calling out his name in pure ecstasy. Screaming how good it felt to have him inside me. Moments later, Carlisle growled as his release overtook him.

"Oh, shit. So good. Ungh!" he cried out as I felt him pour into me. "Fuck, Esme. I love you," he roared as his orgasm subsided and the thrusting stopped.

I collapsed against him, marble to marble, and gasped as my nipples hit his flesh.

"I love you too, baby. Only you."

**JPOV**

"Alice, will you hurry up?" Bella called.

_Deck the halls…_

Slowly, almost like torment bottled, the trailer jingled and hopped and slung and did everything that I wished it wouldn't do.

In other words, it still moved.

_Gah!_ My mind had started to degenerate and hiss at the hideous trailer. It was a camper trailer as well. _Camper._

When all the luxury in the world of a nice Mercedes, crusading down until it hit Vancouver was possible, Alice had to go with the trailer.

Then I suddenly remembered Edward listening in on my thoughts and quickly stopped them.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree…_

The Christmas carols refused to leave my head, as they all plunged their way around until the masses of annoying habit left.

"Bella, hold your horses. I'm ready."

_Thank the Lord._

~~oo~~

On the road, it was no surprise Alice had long packed our bags. Knowing her, we had no use of the flimsy bags in comparison to her massive suitcases, to pack in the first place. The doors of the trailer opened without breaking, shockingly enough, as we all boarded.

With absolute boredom flooding my body, I tried hitting the emotions of others. It started simply enough. Edward—annoyed. Alice—excited. Nothing new.

_Poor Alice._

Edward, having been the eavesdropper he always was, decided to chuckle loudly enough to alert all of us. Before we could even hit the road, he had started the fight. Oh, he had done it all right.

"Edward! No laughing," scolded Alice. She bounced around the trailer at shockingly slow speeds, though it was enough to make Bella look away.

Weren't we just the most dysfunctional group, I thought to myself. A quick nod came from Edward, subconsciously, I assumed. The quiet of both my mind and his was a respite for everyone.

We hit the road, Bella glaring daggers at Alice, Edward smiling as he held her in her arms…

And me, a grin so bittersweet and wide as I watched my love prance around, completing the holiday season. She gave me a quick smile as she sat in the driver's seat.

Then suddenly the engine started roaring, and crazy enough, a little _woop_ went through her system. If this was what she had been hoping for…

The ridiculously large camper shook and rattled until it hit a complete stop. I looked out the window, though I could already sense the outdoors. It would be raining, stomping hard onto the roads, until we eventually hit Vancouver.

_If_ we hit Vancouver.

"Jazz," Alice channeled. Before I could open my mouth, she knew my answer. _Psychics._ "No, we're not done with this trip. Stop insulting the trailer, Mister. This was stop one so I could give my legs a break. I'll go fix up the engine and we'll be on our way in no time."

At this, all three of us glared daggers.

I couldn't help but love that crazy pixie with all my heart

_I'll give it to someone special…_

She's my love. She's got my love.

And I was right at home, in the repulsive trailer, with Alice in charge, the couple doing its own thing, and the engine being fixed at ridiculous speeds.

**BPOV**

This trip was a bad idea. I should have known it from the beginning but Edward had used that voice of his when he was convincing me of the opposite and I'm pretty sure he employed Jasper, as well. I had a terrible feeling about it all but upon the eighteenth urging from Edward that everything would be fine, I caved. Besides, Edward made everything sound so nice in his stilted early nineteenth century diction.

"It will improve your relationship with them," Edward said. I knew that by them he meant Rosalie and to be honest I really did not care to improve that relationship. I figured that I had 6 out of the 7 Cullens and that was good enough for me.

_He_ wanted me to try though and the truth of the matter was that when it came to him, I had trouble saying no. I was born to a diehard feminist and had generally shared her ideology as I developed. With Edward, though, every "we can do it" sentiment was stripped from my being. Forget feminism and all their nice ideas, I bet if just one of them was in love with someone like Edward Cullen they would forget all their lofty ideals.

He was _that _good.

This subsequent lack of a spine landed me on an endless and tortuous road trip, wedged between Rosalie and Alice as the boys attempted to fix the now defunct toilet. It seemed that someone was flushing all their make-up blotted tissues down there.

Hmm, I wonder who?

"This is ridiculous," Emmett snapped, slamming the seat down. "We don't even use toilets and the damn thing is clogged!"

"Emmett, relax," Edward called from the driver's seat. "We're almost at a rest stop, anyway."

"Oh, and there will magically be a plumber there?"

I was relatively unruffled but still felt the gradual sweep of calm spread through the small caravan. Emmett must have felt it, too, but he resisted.

"Damn it, Jasper," he snapped. "I'm not _that_ pissed off."

"Small space," Jasper replied.

"And what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You're sending bad vibes," Alice translated and I swore that I could see Emmett tremble at this. Quickly I shot up from the seat and said, "Why don't I have a look at it?"

This elicited a genuine laugh from Emmett. "You, Swan?"

"Well, I was a human up until recently; therefore, I have had to deal with this…kind of thing." I reminded him. "Now, step aside."

His hands swept into a sign of yielding as he stepped away from the toilet. I stepped forward and glanced down into the bowl. Now, I wasn't a master plumber or anything but I had dealt with my fair share of plumbing problems when I lived with Renee. And because there wasn't a man there half the time, I would deal with it.

"Anything?" Alice prompted. I glanced back and she was leaning forward in her seat, clearly interested.

"You are getting too much entertainment out of this," I told her. "And no."

She shrugged. "It's a boring ride."

"The landscape is pretty," I offered, letting my eyes dance over the scenes outside the window.

"When you've lived as long as us, Bella, every landscape looks the same."

At that I experienced an unusual pang for my lost humanity. It stung to think that one day the beauty of nature would diminish.

I turned back to the toilet and stared down at it. A thought pulled at the edges of my mind but I immediately pushed it back. It would be unladylike. As I stared down at it more, the option became more and more appealing.

Screw ladylike or unladylike, I was a vampire now and felt that normal constraints on society no longer applied to me. Besides, it would solve the problem.

Resolved, I took one deep breath and then plunged my hand into the water. Both Alice and Rosalie gasped and Emmett let out this throaty laugh.

"What is it?" Edward asked from up front, a tinge of caution in his voice.

"Holy hell, Bella, you are one hell of a woman!" Emmett called over his shoulder.

I felt my fingers brush against the soggy tissues and I caught them within my grasp. With one tug I pulled up the dripping mess, nonchalantly throwing it into the garbage.

"Close your mouth, babe," Alice said, nudging Jasper with her foot.

"Why didn't we think of that," Jasper asked Emmett, a bruised ego evident in his voice.

"Because Bella is the real man here," Rosalie sniped. I almost thought I heard a bit of kindness in her voice, though.

"Thank you for that Rosalie," I replied, sitting back down between them. "And next time throw your tissues in the garbage.

Even she couldn't argue with that.

"We're at our rest stop," Edward announced, parking the car in a row of similar RVs. I idly thought to myself that they should start to vary their designs. It really was an underdeveloped field.

"Finally, I am _starving_," Emmett said, giving all of us a nice view of his chompers. While Rosalie seemed to stir at this, Alice told him, "Put 'em away."

Jasper pulled open the door and we all hopped out. Edward put his arms around my waist and said, "They have bears here."

The simple sentence made my stomach jump and I asked him, "When can we go?"

"It's almost night."

I shivered.

\.~./

I counted down the minutes until the sun set. Having spent a couple months becoming familiar with the night I had a keen sense of when it was beginning to fall. Edward and I sat in the trailer, curled up on the couch with our feet propped on the collapsible coffee table.

"Fifteen minutes more?" I asked.

"You're a quick learner," he answered, kissing the top of my head. "The hunger isn't too bad, is it?"

Once I had become accustomed to animal blood the burning had tempered but it still raged in the back of my throat. When I didn't answer he said, "Not much longer, love."

\.~./

We set out as the stars lit up the night sky. Everyone else was nestled in their trailers or around dangerously high camp fires. No one noticed us slip into the forest, our footfalls nearly undetectable as we ran. We split up, as expected, and Edward held my hand as we raced through the forest.

We both heard it at approximately the same time. It was a low groan and then the heavy footfalls of the large beast. We stopped immediately; the only sound heard was the rustling of the leaves beneath our feet. Both of us were completely silent, using our senses to find the location of the bear. Edward caught it first, his head snapping to the right.

It was glorious with a dark pelt that seemed to glisten in the fading moonlight. Edward nodded his head for me to move first and I felt every instinct heighten as I leaped forward and attacked the beast. Its muscles flexed as it tried to throw me off but I was stronger. I gave the fatal bite to the neck and then his body stilled.

We fed until our bellies were warm with its blood. Edward looked up at me and his cheeks were flushed red, his eyes dancing with liquid gold. He pulled me to him roughly and covered my mouth with his. Blood dripped down our chins as his fingers pressed into my skin. My body was in a frenzy and I pulled forcefully at his clothes, making an inhuman noise as he drove into me.

After we had finished he reluctantly said, "We should get back."

We stood up and wiped ourselves clean. Edward's clothes were pretty well intact and mine were in well enough shape to not draw too much attention. Hand in hand, we walked back to the campsite.

EBEBEB

"This thing won't fucking light," Emmett growled, rubbing the two sticks together quicker between his hands.

"Maybe you should have Bella try," Alice offered.

"How about you let the men be men, okay?"

"It's an ego thing," Jasper told her lightly.

Edward pulled me closer to him and wrapped the blanket more securely around our frames. We weren't actually cold but there was something inherently romantic about sitting with a blanket that Edward and I liked. Call us hopeless romantics.

"Rub them quicker," Rosalie said in a bored voice. "Or get a match."

"We don't have matches," Jasper said.

"Then steal some."

"Aw, Rosalie, our little klepto," Alice cooed.

Emmett inhaled sharply and then laughed heartily. The fire built slowly beneath his hands and he triumphantly said, "And God said let there be light!"

"That really isn't the meaning," I said slowly.

"Just let him have this," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned my head to give him a kiss.

"It really is beautiful here," I said, my night-seeing eyes taking in the beauty of the forest. "Even you have to admit, it is beautiful."

"It is," Edward agreed.

The fire built intensity and flickered playfully in the light breeze. I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and sighed. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

**JPOV**

"Well you guys have fun with that. Jasper and I are going to go and check out the area a bit more." Alice called as she grabbed my hand and hauled me into the surrounding forest.

I chuckled, or at least tried to. The hormones and lust that were flowing off her were like heat waves crashing into me. I could barely stop my knees from giving out on me from the force of it. _What the hell had gotten into my kitten to get her that worked up?_

Before we even reached the middle of the forest my hard on was straining so painfully in my pants I thought it might strangle itself with my zipper.

I sprinted harder, this time pulling Alice along with me. I could see the small smirk tugging on the corner of her mouth, she must have seen what I had planned and liked it!

_Oh darling, if you only knew the things I'd still after all this time would like to do with you, it would make your head spin._ I thought wryly to myself. What Alice had surprisingly never picked up was the fact that I had a tendency to hide a hell of a lot from her. I could day dream and wish and think all the nasty things I wanted, and as long as Edward kept his big mouth shut and I never made a concrete decision to actually do any of them, she would always be none-the-wiser.

Just as the vast trees disappeared a small clearing opened up, completely surrounded by a massive body of water.

I didn't bother stopping to remove our clothing. I just dashed towards the water, desperate for a somewhat secluded place.

Alice gasped as I pulled her along with me, the water if anything feeling warm to our skin. "What has gotten into you, Jazzy?" She asked, flicking her tongue out and licking her lips suggestively.

That was all it took for my control to slip, the tiny thread that had been holding it together now snapped and with it freeing one hell of a horny beast.

I snarled and lunged for her. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, I pulled her as close to me as physically possible. Growling dominantly as I smashed out lips together. I immediately plunged my tongue past her parted lips.

"Fuck darling, I don't know but something about you in that tiny jean skirt has got me feeling and acting like a school boy on Viagra."

Alice giggled and then hissed as I bit gently down on her collar bone, marking her as mine, again.

It was a sick thing to do when one thought about it and painful too. But happening in the right moment it could also feel rather sensual as well. I hoped this was one of those moments. I never wanted to hurt my Alley-cat, but the devious, sexual beast within me sure liked seeing her with my mark on her pale skin. That crescent shape was like my signature, forever branded into her luscious skin.

I tore at her clothing, not once considering we would have nothing to wear back to the RV and tossed them into the lapping water. Her pert breasts were a sight to behold, tightened and pointing towards me, as if begging for my attention. We may not get cold, but surprisingly our bodies still react most times the same way a human's would. I ducked my head and lapped at her chest, flicking my tongue out and whirling it around one hard nipple, eliciting the most delicious sounds from her sweet lips. "Jazzy, please, I don't know if I can wait out the foreplay. I want you, NOW." Her last word came out as more of a snarly demand, causing my dick to twitch painfully within my now very wet and tight pants. I quickly snapped the buttons clean off and grabbed a small piece of each leg and tugged. My jeans floated away from us, now nothing more than a few pieces of soaked rags.

Our lips once again met, a low growl slid up my chest as she bit down on my lip and smirked at the same time. I guess two can play the territorial game.

I pulled her up and wrapped her legs tightly around me; the feeling of her core pressed up against my throbbing cock caused all sense of humanity to cease.

I growled and snarled and snapped wildly at her as I thrust inside her forcefully, slamming into her repetitively as I grabbed at her short hair and tugged dominantly.

Alice gasped and for once appeared speechless. Her mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water, small squeaks and whisping breaths were all that emerged.

I smirked and lowered my lips to her collar bone, nipping and lapping at it gently while relentlessly slamming into her.

"Oh darling, I'm afraid I won't be lasting long this time." I drawled into her ear ad I felt her body begin to tremble and tightened up.

As her walls clenched tightly around me, spasming and milking me, I came with a ferocious, animalistic roar. Birds flew out of trees in a frenzy and I could hear various forest animals scampering to hiding places and even the frantic footsteps of my siblings as I came down from the most euphoric high I had yet to experience In my lifetime.

Alice flopped against my chest in a heap of putty- so un-Alice like or even vampire-like. Her eyes, still hooded, were somewhat glossy and dazed looking, disoriented even.

"Are you okay, darling?" I cooed, now worried that maybe, just maybe, letting the monster within me out wasn't such a good idea after all.

Seconds ticked by and Alice still stared at me blankly; I began to panic. I could now hear my siblings at the edge of the water, calling to me, to us, asking if we were okay. Edward was snickering as usual, he could hear my thoughts and obviously Alice's as well.

"Dude, you slammed her into a daze. She's fine. A little frazzled and lust-ridden, but fine." Edward called. I let out a huge rush of unneeded air I had been holding and sprinted back towards the forest, Emmett's hysterical laughter floating in the air behind me.

**EmPOV**

When we finally hit the road the next morning, I was a mess of hormones. We had spent the previous night hunting and therefore that meant I didn't get any. Needless to say it has been the longest two days of my existence and Rosie sitting there looking all hot and doable was doing nothing for my restraint.

"Babe, come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"For fuck sakes Emmett! I said no!" Rosalie cursed at me and it went straight to my dick-not helping my cause at all.

"But baby, it's been a lifetime." I pouted and tried to sway her for a quickie.

"Two days does not constitute a life time, Emmett!" She rolled her eyes at me.

My mind filled with a million other things I could do to her that would have those beautiful baby blues rolling around in her head...If she'd just fucking let me.

I was all for this trip...really I was and I knew it was important to Bella, but it was taking for-fucking-ever to get there in this stupid RV. Sure it was big and fully loaded with all kinds of goodies; taps that you didn't have to touch; sparkly fucking floors...hell it even came with a small sports car tucked away underneath-apparently some German dude thought it might be useful to be able to take a car with you, so you could park up the huge ass metal beast and leave it set up, while being able to run around in the nippy little stow away. It was ingenious really. But I could have run this journey a hundred times over by now.

"Rosalie..." I let my words drop off as my lips met with her throat, planting wet, open mouthed kisses against her skin. "You _know_ how good I can make you feel." I allowed my hands to venture south with speed. Before she could blink I was cupping her mound; rubbing it beneath her fabric covering. "See...You're already wet for me." I cooed as I coated my fingers in her arousal.

"Emmett, stop it." She whimpered but grabbed my hand and pushed it into her harder.

Fucking tease.

"The others will be back on board any second...Do you really want them to catch us with your hand on my cooch, rubbing me into next week?"

She had a point.

"Okay, well...we could sneak into the bathroom and you could let me bang you into next week instead." I grabbed her harder and teased her entrance.

Her body quivered at my touch. She licked her lips.

"Okay here's the deal...Once we're back on the road...you're going to cram that sexy ass of yours into that little booth...then I'm going to come in there and let you fuck me...but we have to be quick. I don't want to have to listen to the others complaining that we spent the entire trip boning on the big bus..okay?"

"I can do quick." I grinned.

"Yeah...I know." Her voice held a sarcastic edge as she smirked at me.

"Hey that's not what I meant!" I growled and watched her blow me a kiss as the others boarded the vehicle after our refueling stop.

I winked at her to let her know I was up for our little rendezvous.

After a few minutes back on the road, my family settled into their little bubbles of bliss. I turned in time to see Rosie slipping away so we could share our own cozy bubble. I kept my thoughts blank, so I didn't tip off my annoying mind fucker of a brother.

I pulled the door open and slipped inside the tiny little restroom. There wasn't even room to swing a cat-but luckily I didn't need to swing it, just play with the pussy until it purred in delight. My dick twitched like a fucking coke addict at the thought. I shut and locked the door before turning to see my goddess, sat with her legs spread wide, atop the commode, and wearing no fucking panties. I dropped to my knees and dived straight in. We kept silent; only communicating with our eyes. Hers were twinkling in pleasure as mine looked on hungrily. I devoured her; my tongue probing her flesh and lapping at her greedily. I felt her tighten around me and my face grew wetter as tiny lights burst behind her irises. She shook and writhed and pushed my face into her depths until she had ridden out her orgasm. Before I knew what had happened I was sat on the toilet seat with her pulling at my clothes until I was stark fucking naked. She jumped in my lap and impaled herself instantly on to my straining dick. The friction was a god send. I wasted no time in pumping my hips up to meet hers.

"Just because you guys aren't making any noise...doesn't mean we don't know what you're doing!" Alice giggled from the other room.

"You guys are like little fuck bunnies; it's probably a good thing you can't procreate or we'd be overrun with little curly Em's." Jasper added with a chuckle.

I would have to remember to punch the fucker for that statement- like Rosie really needed the reminder.

I ignored them while I pummeled her senseless. Her face contorted in marvelous ways, complementing my own expressions.

But their comments didn't stop and the more they giggled and taunted our busy asses, the more forcefully our bodies collided. How the hell she was still being silent was beyond me. I was grunting and growling and didn't give a shit anymore; they knew full well what we were doing so let them suffer and hear it all.

As I thrust into her the final time before I lost my mind and my seed, the toilet gave way from under me, cracking and clinking from my exertion. I could hear both Edward and Alice's laughter erupting louder by the passing seconds, just as a breeze hit my bare ass. Not only had the pan broken below me, but the force in which I fell back against the wall had put a hole in it.

"Oh fuck!"

That was all I had time to say before I felt my body hit the blacktop and start rolling like a tumble weed on the highway. I barely made out Rose's shocked face peeking through the blown out hole I'd left before remembering how naked I was.

I didn't think there was any way that shit could have been more fucked up as I watched the bus careen to a standstill a couple of thousand meters away...well maybe if the sun was out. At that very fucking moment, the clouds parted and a single ray of pure sunshine burst through and illuminated my sparkly ass.

Shit!

Thank fuck the road seemed clear of all other traffic or we'd be getting a visit from our not so 'friendly' friends from Italy. I got to my feet and started to sprint towards the passion wagon, my pale junk now flapping in the wind and slapping against my bare thigh; man I would never live this one down. When I was within a couple hundred feet of the bus it started to fucking move again. I could hear their laughter and guffaws at me trying to catch up to them, which honestly wasn't that hard to do. I was a vampire and Emmett fucking Cullen- I could do anything. It was getting in the bus that posed a problem.

I sped up, knowing there was no one around to witness my act and Bella finally opened the door and waved me in frantically while chanting fucking 'Run Forest run!"

I was going to have to come up with some shit to get her back for that. I finally managed to jump back on board.

"I fucking hate you guys!" I growled before running to the back of the bus to find some fresh clothes.

**EPOV**

"We're here." Alice called from the front of the camper.

"It's about time. We've been cooped up in here for like ever." Emmett huffed, jumping from his seat and sprinting towards the door.

"Get over it, Emmett, we stopped for a whole day and then you had your little break from the camper when you fell through the wall. If anything you have had more time out of this travelling box full of overwhelming emotions than any of us." Jasper honestly sounded irritated, very uncommon for his usually relaxed and easy going attitude. The emotions must be running wild in the camper today. I know mine are, having Bella so close and not being able to do anything to her was like giving a crack addict a baggy of the goods, then telling them they could only look at it. Pure fucking torture.

"Wow, Alice, that is one hell of a cabin. You didn't tell me it looked more like a quasi-castle than a rustic old cabin." Bella gasped, as we pulled up to the cabin in Vancouver that my family had owned for generations now, another piece of information Alice had purposely left out.

"Come on, Bella, it is still a cabin. Just one that has all the amenities a girl needs to survive as well." Alice chirped with a bright smile. I couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them. I loved Bella to death, but honestly did she really expect Alice to let us stay in a rustic, old, worn down cabin? She couldn't be that naive.

"Come on, Love, it will be fine. We get our own bedroom." I said with a wink, causing her to gasp and hopefully lead her mind elsewhere.

It worked. Bella began stumbling over mumblings even I with my vampiric hearing couldn't make out. Perfect. Just the way I wanted her, nice and flustered.

"Well, Rosie and I have decided we are going to stay in the camper. So you four get the cabin to yourselves." Emmett boomed, a disgusting smirk playing on his lips as his thoughts quickly turned to that of a nympho's.

"Seriously Em, save me the explicit details and just do it." I grumbled, not really disgusted by the idea, but almost...jealous. Some of the ideas and positions him and Rose had partaken in kind of intrigued me and I was rather frustrated with myself for being too damn polite and gentlemanly to broach them to Bella.

"Dude, you're just jealous that my Rosie can bend in unnatural ways and take it like a pro. Bella, do you and 'Prudeward' over here do the nasty in adventurous, precarious positions? Or you two still stuck on the two step?"

I growled as I watched Bella blanch at his words; had she still been human she would undoubtedly be beet-red by now. I snapped my mouth open to tell him to go fuck himself. Language I very rarely used, when Bella's timid voice rang clear in my ears.

"What's the two step, Emmett?"

"You know baby sis… top or bottom. No bending and twisting. The basics." Emmett replied unabashedly.

Bella groaned, "Yeah, I guess we do have basic sex compared to you then." She almost whispered out. My jaw dropped, venom pooling at the sides of my mouth.

As I watched Bella, I saw something that disturbed me beyond words. Bella actually looked....ashamed.

"Oh, hell no! Bella, baby, let's go for a walk, or hunting. You do not need to feel the need to share the intimate details of our lives with fucktard over here."

With that I grabbed Bella's shaking hand and hauled her out the door. Emmett's guffaws floated in the air behind us, mixed with Alice's soft giggles and Rose's chime like chuckles.

"Don't let them get to you, Love, this is new to us, both of us. They've been banging like the last bunnies on the planet, trying to save their species for as long as I can remember. They have a lot of years and experience on us. Plus, I love the way we make love." I kissed the back of Bella's hand as our feet ghosted across the damp forest floor. Rabbits and squirrels scampered away as quickly as their tiny feet could carry them.

Bella didn't respond; in fact, she didn't even bat an eye lash. Now I was worried. What if, because of Emmett and his 'good natured humor' Bella decided sex with me was not good enough and didn't want to be with me anymore?

My empty chest clenched tightly, a searing pain engulfing me and causing me to gasp for unneeded air. My vision began to fuzz and fade out, black spots dancing in front of my irises.

My mind began conjuring up the most excruciating images.... Bella telling me she wasn't satisfied and realized now that she was a vampire, I was no good for her. Stabbing, prickling, twisting, liquid pain coursed through me, almost causing me to double over in writhing agony.

"Edward!"

Bella walking out the door, not even glancing back as she walked out on me. Forever. I guess I didn't love you as much as I thought I did, she'd whisper as she disappeared into the night. Crippling daggers piercing my chest, playing with me, torturing me, killing me.

"Edward!!"

Bella making love to another man- another vampire, enjoying it...loving it...crying out in pleasure from it...Scorching hot flames boiled in the pit of my stomach, making their way through my every vein, red hot angry, possessive flames finding their way to my screaming head, fire now dancing in my eyes, reflecting back at me as I finally looked into Bella's concerned, scared eyes.

"Edward!!!" My eyes finally focused, closing in on one thing. Bella. She looked grief-stricken, her brows pulled together, small crinkles of skin bunched together between them with worry.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? Are you okay? Should I get Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Tell me what to do to make it better."

The liquid lava continued its agonizing path, as my last image of Bella, entangled with another man clouded my every thought. I struggled to clear my head, strained to conjure up anything other than that. To listen to Bella and her words. To understand what she was saying to me, but nothing seemed to stick, except that lone image.

"Dammit Edward, tell me what to do!" Bella was shouting now, venom pooling in her lids, her bottom lip quivering, "Please, Edward, I need you, I love you. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me."

Beautiful words assaulted my ears...Need you....love you...can't live without you...don't leave...

Mine!

She was mine. She loved me. I loved her. We were destined to be together. I would not share. I would not give up. I would not let go. She is MINE!

I snarled, a dark, dominating sound I had never once heard pass my lips. My lips curled back as I jumped up, only realizing then I had been curled up on the forest floor, Bella on her knees at my side.

I reached for her, tugged her up roughly, not wanting to hurt her, just needing her now. She was mine and I needed to prove that, feel that, remind her _and me_ of that.

My mouth wasted no time in claiming hers; my tongue demanding entrance. She complied for a moment before pulling back and looking at me in complete shock.

"Edward what the..."

"MINE!" I growled, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Yes. Only yours." She gasped at my ferocity.

Something inside me snapped and before I knew what I was doing I had pushed Bella into the trunk of an old, decrepit, oak tree. A small breath escaped her as her back slammed into it.

"Mine." I repeated over and over while she mewled and pawed at my clothes. "Mine." I was filled with the desperate need to make her see that no one else would ever make her feel how I could make her feel.

She rushed to open my shirt buttons while I simply tore hers from her body and buried my face between her milky breasts. I lapped, nipped, bit and suckled at her skin; devouring her and worshipping her in some animalistic-caveman kind of way. We'd had plenty of time to test out her new toughness and I was tired of my mind still telling me to go easy. I wanted her in the most basic way. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head while my lips closed around the peaks of her breast, one at a time. I grunted and growled and gnashed my teeth at her. I was rewarded by her own feral snarls and hisses, indicating she wanted this as much as I did. She too, wanted to let go completely and give in to the beast within. My hand grabbed the fabric of her tight fitting jeans and ripped them, exposing her stunning legs. I dropped to my knees and dove into her heated depths, my nose nuzzling and parting her folds while my tongue darted out to probe her. I could taste her all around me. Her scent clouding the sane part of my mind and intoxicating me as it always did. The more I fucked her with my tongue the wetter she got.

It wasn't the time or place but Emmett's words rung in my ears.

_Fuck him!_

I stood up and grabbed her by the waist. I spun her in my arms until her legs were almost wrapping themselves around my head, her long hair dangling down my legs, brushing against them and causing slight tickling sensations. She gasped and struggled to free herself; her survival instincts were trying to kick in, but before she had a chance to wriggle free from me, I brought my mouth back to her core. I lapped and nibbled her; probed and flicked. Her body quaked as she purred in delight. I was so lost in her reactions and thinking 'Fuck you Emmett!' when her lips closed around my dick with the force of a tornado. Strong and wet and turbulent

"Fuck!" I growled at the unexpected sensations running through me.

My mind started to get fuzzy and my thoughts incoherent as she brought me closer to the brink. But I refused to let go of the precipice I clung to until she fell along with me. I could feel my body tensing and demanding release and it was getting harder to fight. I groaned into her as she gently bit the tip of my dick and the vibration had her roaring out in gratitude. I closed my mouth over her heat, humming and growling like the beast only she could elicit from me, hoping to intensify her pleasure.

"Holy Shit, Edwarrrrrd!" She ground out and thrashed wildly, causing her soft lips to cease their movements.

"Bella...Don't fucking stop!" I growled, so close to my own release and immediately shuddering from the loss of contact between my dick and her mouth.

She gulped me back down and took me to the hilt while I returned to my previous task of humming her lullaby against her folds. I could feel my head hitting the back of her steely throat and it was my undoing as well as hers. She let out a choking scream and dug her nails into my ass as I came in her mouth; hot spurts of venomous cum shooting from my pulsing dick deeply down her throat. Her body continued to twitch and writhe in my arms as I held her suspended in mid air, almost feeling momentarily spent. But I knew she didn't need to rest just as I didn't need to recharge my 'battery'...so to speak. I didn't let her go; I just lowered her so her hands touched the ground, then plunged into her tight sex. The position reminded me of a 'wheel barrow race' pose and the angle and depth that I was able to achieve had my knees shaking and threatening to give out from under me. I pumped my dick into her at an exquisite pace. Fast then slow, soft then hard. Her arousal seeped out around my shaft and helped me to slide home within her heat.

My stomach tightened into knots as her walls started to milk me; her muscles clenched and unclenched as a rolling growl rumbled from deep within her chest. It morphed into a snarling savage roar as she exploded around me. My legs buckled and I crumpled backwards to the ground. Bella laughed and fell with me, still managing to remain impaled on my length. I was close; so close. I grabbed her hips as she rode me reverse cowgirl style all the way to a mind blowing orgasm. When I'd spilled everything I had into her, she giggled and moved off of me. I pouted but smiled when she snuggled into my side.

We spent a few precious moments - ones that came too few and far between these days - just holding each other and enjoying our alone time before I handed her my shirt, seeing as I'd yet again ruined her clothes, and we headed back to join my family. My faith in our love, once again restored and the green-eyed monster re-buried in the furthest depths of me, where he belonged.

Alice had decided that the evening would be spent playing games and shit, again, whether we wanted to or not. I would have preferred to play my own games with Bella but Alice always seemed to get her own way.

"That was different." Bella grinned widely as we made our way up the steps to the cabin.

"Mmmhmmm." I smirked back, wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. "Good different?"

"Oh, Hell yeah!" She giggled and squirmed in my arms.

I opened the door and lead her in inside, only to be met by Alice who was trying to stifle a chuckle as she lifted her gaze from the latest copy of Elle. "Well you too seem a little 'chipper'" She looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. I followed her gaze and noticed a shit load of bracken in her hair.

Busted.

Bella bit her lips and chuckled as I picked out the stray twigs and leaves.

"I guess this means you got your insecurities worked out then, huh?" My sister grinned knowingly.

"You could say that." The shame that had been present on Bella's face at Emmett's comments earlier had melted away and been replaced with a beautifully confident, quirky smile.

"Well now that you two have finally pried yourselves off of each other we can start having some real fun." Alice bounced up from her chair and started calling everyone together to congregate for the night of torture she had planned for us.


	34. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 6

**K, so I have gone back and hunted out any "wife" words or "blush" words. Bella and Edward are NOT married, I did give out a specs list for writers when these chunks of the collab were written; however, sometimes things get muddled, espcially for writers who tend to write all human stories. My apologies to all of you for any confusion. I tried very hard to get everything in order for this, apparently not hard enough- thanks again to KyuketsukiInOki for pointing out all the shizz I missed...**

**The first 5 parts of the collab'd have now been corrrected- I hope- and reposted.**

**A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**Part 6**

**BPOV**

The six of us were in the living room, nestled around a cherry oak coffee table that ironically enough was never used for coffee. Emmett and Rosalie were on one side of the table with Edward and me across from them. Jasper and Alice sat on opposite ends of the table, Alice reaching across to pat his hand every few minutes or so.

It was Alice's day to pick the game and after much deliberation-which I in part think was feigned just to bother us- Alice chose the game of Life.

The irony of this was not lost on us.

It was my turn and I was currently choosing what house my fictional husband and I would live in.

My husband was Heathcliff, by the way.

"Pick one," Rosalie droned, holding up three cards with their backs to me. I bit my bottom lip and tentatively raised my hand, beginning to point at the one of the right. I glanced at Alice quickly and she shook her head.

"The left one, maybe?" I tried, glancing again at Alice. It took her a moment but then she smiled wide. "Yes, the left one."

Rosalie held the cards firmly in her hand and said, "I presume we are ignoring that Alice basically picked for you."

"Yes, you are," I answered. "Card please."

This garnered me a slight smile and she gave me the card. I looked down at the English Tudor house and told Edward, "Heathcliff and I will be so happy."

Edward gave me a look and I did little to suppress my grin. Emmett picked his house next and he swore audibly when he chose the shack.

"I suck at this game," he pouted.

"How can you suck at a game that involves absolutely no skill?" Alice asked. "It's all chance."

"Not when you stick your upturned nose in it," Rosalie quipped. "New rule, no giving anyone clues."

"I'm not giving anyone clues," Alice said. "I simply saved Bella from a lifetime in Emmett's shack."

"I think it's my turn," Edward interrupted, reaching forward and giving the small wheel of fortune a spin. He had already picked his house (a Victorian Mansion-I am visiting often) and when he pulled a four he moved ahead, landing on a yellow life space.

"You joined a health club!" Emmett read, clapping Edward on the back. "Maybe you'll look less scrawny now."

"Your turn Jazz," Alice sang.

Jasper had already pulled the mobile home as his house and he spun the wheel.

They were silent until Alice pointedly asked, "Am I allowed to speak to him now? Or would that be construed as helping?"

"I'd rather you didn't speak at all," Rosalie mumbled under her breath. Alice's eyes narrowed and Rosalie seemed to blanche.

It seemed even vampires occasionally forgot they could be heard.

The game went on with a certain level of tension and we advanced down the winding paths of the board. We acquired jobs, picked up our spouses from the chapel.

"Heathcliff looks rather morose," Edward had joked as I reached out and took my new husband. I pushed the small figure into my car and Emmett answered, "Who wouldn't be, marrying Bella?"

Even I had to laugh at that.

It was my turn again and I anxiously turned the wheel. I was four spaces away from a space with bright pink letters that read: You had a baby girl!

I wanted that space.

I was already thinking up names for my still un-acquired daughter. I thought Cathy would be nice for obvious reasons. Or maybe that wouldn't be a good idea for just as obvious reasons.

Well, when I found myself with a bit fat five, I was given another turn to think through my name choices. I landed on a tile and dimly read, "Your house was robbed. Pay 500 dollars if not insured."

Emmett burst into laughter as I complained, "I don't like this game."

"It's the game of _life,_ Bella," Alice spelled out. "It's not supposed to be perfect."

I glowered and handed over five hundred dollars. "I should have bought house insurance."

"See, you learned something."

Emmett reached forward and spun the wheel. He landed on a similar tile to mine.

"I think this game is slowly deteriorating," Edward said, finding himself with the same fate as Emmett and I.

"I think it already has," Jasper intoned. He glanced at Alice and said, "Sorry, babe."

"It's fine," she chirped. "I win anyway."

Not one of us was surprised.

Edward got up and held his hand out to me, "How about we go and take a walk?" I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead me wherever he pleased. I would follow that man anywhere. No questions asked.

Turned out not too far away was a beautiful tourist lighthouse. Edward cocked a brow at me, silently asking if I wanted to check it out. I nodded eagerly. The ocean was beautiful from down here, eye-level to it, I could only imagine how breathtaking it would be from up there with the view.

~~oo~~

The spray from the ocean was cold against my face. Edward stood to my right, his hands curled around the railing.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" he said in my ear.

"Yes."

His finger was cold as it stroked from brow to chin. I leaned into his touch then stepped closer to feel his body against mine.

"I…I got something for you." I quirked my brow and looked at him, "It was supposed to be for Christmas, but I didn't want to overwhelm you and I know how you feel about extravagant things and well… well I just couldn't resist anyways and I thought it would look lovely on you and the sales girl was so annoying and demeaning with her thoughts. I just had to…"

I shushed him by placing my lips on his. Pulling away I looked into his eyes, his nervousness clear as day. I hated that my reluctance to take gifts from him made him react to me this way. "I am sure whatever it is I will love it no matter what if is. I love everything you give to me, everything."

His arms encircled my neck and I felt something hard against my skin, I knew immediately it was jewelry of some sort- a necklace. I gasped as he finished clasping it on me and I tentatively stroked what I was sure was a huge diamond. I had to bite my lip to stop my immediate reaction, I wanted to give him shit for buying something I was sure, even though I could not yet see it, was overly extravagant and insanely expensive. "It looks beautiful on you, but nowhere close to as beautiful as you, my love." I felt my eyes pool with unshed tears and had the sudden overwhelming urge to be at home, in our room, holding him.

"How long until we go home?" I asked.

"We'll be home in about…"

"Well, hello there," a shaky, high-pitched voice whispered from behind us.

We turned in unison to find a little—really little, barely five foot tall, little—old—like older than God, old—woman. She had to have been pushing a hundred. Her hands were curled around the walker she used to support herself. A small pink tongue pushed between her wrinkled lips and stroked her lower one and then she winked—at least I think she meant it as a wink—at Edward.

He grimaced and shifted me to stand in front of him, effectively using me as a shield against his elderly admirer. His hands were tense on my back. He nudged me forward a tad and cleared his throat. I didn't have to be the mind-reader in the relationship to know that he wanted me to intervene.

"Hi," I said, taking an unassisted step toward her. "Are you lost? Can I help you…?"

"No," she snapped, a severe rebuke in her eyes. "I am _not_ lost. What do you take me for, a child?" Her eyes softened as she looked back at Edward. "I'm not a pervert either, my dear." She took his large hand between her small, age-spotted ones. She looked up into his face, studying every line. "It's so strange. Y- you look so much like a boy I used to…know."

Edward stiffened subtly. I was sure she missed the movement. His lips tipped at the corners.

"I know it can't be, since I knew him so long ago. He was a friend of my brother's." She giggled softly. Her cheeks flushed with color. "I had the biggest crush on Edward Masen. He was so handsome."

My breath froze in my lungs. And by the look on Edward's face, I could tell he wasn't breathing either—and not because he was afraid of biting the woman conversing with him.

"Is he a relative of yours?" she asked quietly, solemnly. Her expression was soft, sweet.

"I am adopted," Edward said.

Like a gift from heaven, a loud whistle blew from overhead. I stepped forward and threaded my hand through Edward's arm. "We really should be going, E- um, Anthony." I turned to the little lady and added, "It was nice meeting you."

She smiled. "Yes, it was," she said to me, but she looked only at Edward. "I wish you well in your life." She turned her blue gaze on me. "Love him."

"I will," I promised.

Edward grabbed my hand and hurried toward the dock. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all waiting for us.

"Where were you?" Alice asked. "You've been gone all night. It's time to head home." An evil looking glint sparkled in her eyes. She knew damn well where we were, obviously, she had found us easily enough.

"Probably bumping uglies," Emmett suggested, "as always."

I glared at him, as did the other four in our circle. Rosalie shook her head. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"'Cause I've got a huge…"

"Shut it!" Rosalie snorted.

*****

The ride home was quiet. Edward spoke only a few words. His blast from the past had affected him. To be honest, it had bothered me too.

"I remember her," he said as we past the Forks city limit sign. "Her name's Grace MacKay. She was my buddy's little sister, and I barely noticed her, had no idea she had a crush on me."

"You were sixteen—or so." I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Most boys are clueless at that age. And she had to be a lot younger than you."

He nodded. "I think she would have been about nine the last time I saw her."

We pulled up the rest stop where we had left all of our vehicles and everyone except Jasper hopped out and made their way to their respective cars.

Emmett's 'I'm-not-compensating-for-anything-with-this-huge-Jeep' Jeep flew passed us. He honked the horn and flipped Edward the bird.

Edward growled. "Asshole just challenged me. Loser has to wash the other's car in a _dress_. He emphasized dress."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car, grinning like a mad-woman.

"Step on it!"

Tires squealed and the back end fishtailed as Edward raced up and around the Jeep. The Volvo glided along the road, while the Jeep rumbled and bumbled behind us. It edged up, its front bumper coming close to our rear one, but Edward slammed his foot to the floor and my head flipped back into the headrest. He laughed as we skidded into the garage and came to a stop.

The Jeep came to a stop next to us and a cursing Emmett stepped out. Edward tossed him the keys to the Volvo. "Don't bother shaving your legs."

We walked through the door and a flash of flesh raced up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked from behind us.

"I think…"

Carlisle cleared his throat. He gingerly walked down the stairs with his shirt wrapped around his hips. His hair was in total disarray. There were fresh scratches down his chest, and I would have bet my last dollar that those marks were the exact match for Esme's fingernails.

I smiled. Edward gawked. Emmett stepped forward, slapped Carlisle on the back. "Hot damn! Who knew you had it in you to bang your wife on the kitchen counter?" He laughed. "Edward, I'll wash the Volvo. You get to sterilize the kitchen."

**CPOV**

"Esme, my sweet, Esme," I murmured as I nipped her neck.

She smiled against my cheek. "What do you think you're doing?"

I groaned as her arousal permeated the air. "I think you know."

I lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. To have the house to ourselves was...a treat, to say the least. I loved having our family here, especially since Bella had become a Cullen, but to be able to have a bit of privacy was rare. And something I was not only going to cherish, but make good use of.

The first thing to go was her clothes, because God, I loved to see this woman naked. She was absolutely breathtaking, the way her body responded to my every touch, trembling under my fingertips as I grazed them across her smooth-as-marble skin. My eyes roamed over her willowy form, watching my hand stroke the skin of her thigh and run up her abdomen, resting just under her perfect breasts.

She moaned as I ran my thumb over the nipple, pebbling it up instantly, and started reaching for my clothes. She pulled my shirt over my head and fumbled with my pants as I crashed my mouth to hers, kissing her with a fierceness that elicited a soft growl from my throat.

I circled her clit with my thumb and stroked her smooth, wet flesh between her legs with my other fingers, just before I plunged them inside her, causing her to arch up and gasp with the sensation. The blood roared in my veins as I brought her to peak, her long legs quivered beside me as she slowly stroked my cock, causing wild, primal need to bubble up in my chest.

I pumped my fingers inside her; she cried out blindly as she came, causing me to snap. I pushed her legs out and slammed into her, driving into her deeply and groaning as her tight body wrapped around me.

I thrust in and out of her recklessly, grabbing her hips and shifting her under me while using my mouth to nip and suck at her breasts. Her long, slow moans seemed to shift to something more wild, almost like she was snarling each time our bodies met.

I took her in my arms, and in a flash, had her pinned beneath me on the living room floor. She laughed jovially and stared up at me with an excited grin on her face and humor in her eyes, leaving me almost thunderstruck.

I slowed my movements, reveling in the feel of our bodies joined together, and pushed into her with slow, deliberate strokes while my fingers tempted her flesh. I kissed her deeply, nipping on her lower lip and felt her begin to writhe underneath me as her muscles clenched up around me. With a moan, she came around me, and I nearly came undone with the feel of her muscles rippling around me.

She broke away from me and pushed me against the wall. The drywall cracked behind me and I heard the faint sound of drywall dust hitting the floor, but was too busy watching her run her hands over the hard planes of my chest and teasing me with her tongue.

A streak of rare sunlight washed over us and sent little dots of light bouncing all over the room from our skin. She glittered beautifully, her tawny eyes full of mystery and desire while an impish smile graced her lips.

So she wanted to play.

I threw her on the steps, and hammered into her, pushing her legs up and resting her feet on the step just below where her delectable ass rested. I kneaded her breasts in my hands and pounded into her, hearing the steps creak and groan, nearly giving way, and the sounds of our flesh slapping against each other as our pelvises met.

She grabbed my hips and pulled me into her as she came again, hard, tensing and arching up against the assaulting pleasure as I continued my movements. A final low, guttural moan crossed my lips as the venom burned through my veins and the aching ball at the pit of my stomach exploded, causing me to come violently inside her.

I laid my brow against hers and smiled lazily down at her. "Again? Maybe in the dining room this time?"

"On my table? Are you out of your mind?" she asked playfully.

"Then perhaps in the shower?"

She made a contented humming sound and nodded her assent. I lifted her up and began to carry her up to our room, only to stop short at the sound of gravel crunching as the rest of our family pulled into the drive.

With a resigned sigh, I sat her down. "Next time," she said, patting my cheek and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

We sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed our clothes and then darted back upstairs so we could adjust each other accordingly as we listened to the happy sounds of our family approaching the house.

Footfalls hit the porch and the door flew open just as I sprinted up the stairs, Esme cradled in my arms, giggling like a school girl.

"Welcome home!" Esme called over my shoulder.

Welcome home indeed, I thought wryly. Too bad they weren't an hour later.

**JPOV**

"One more, babe," I reached back, smiling at Alice as she handed me more crystal ornaments for the sconces. She smiled back, her grin splitting her face, her entire body vibrating. The waves of excitement and anticipation radiating off of her were impressive, even to me, and I was more used to her sharp and focused intensity of emotions than anyone.

I felt it all around me, the sighing contentment of my siblings and my wife. They were at peace, soft-focused peace and a distinct undertone of lingering joy from the Christmas festivities. Rosalie was radiating anticipation, despite her firm resolve not to let me feel her excitement. She was thinking of Emmett, that much I knew because Rosalie never felt anything pleasant if it didn't have something to do with Emmett. I also felt Bella, her emotions a steady heartbeat of sheer happiness. I had encountered so many types of happiness during my time as a vampire, but Bella's happiness was the rare kind that was untainted, simple and all-encompassing. I could hear her hum to herself as she rummaged through the attic for the things Alice had sent her to look for.

"It's going to look wonderful, Jazz," Alice bounced a little on the balls of her feet and I chuckled, so happy she was happy that I knew I was radiating it in broadcast signals. Even Rosalie was humming as she sat in the living room insisting she wouldn't help with the decorations.

"Sure it is, so long as it's exactly like you pictured it, isn't it?"

She grinned and nodded, causing me to chuckle again. Perhaps the level of the cheer in the house was partly due to me, my magnified reflection of Alice's emotions. I had always associated them with the warm and loving swirl of perfect love. But they had been sharper, more intense lately, and I tried to pinpoint it. She was smiling, but she was always smiling. Excited, but that too wasn't new. No. since Christmas she had been _glowing._ She had been radiant. The thought of it made my heart swell, and I reached for her with the same awe and love I had felt for her for decades.

"Is anyone here yet?" Bella came bounding down the stairs, her arms full of boxes filled with even _more_ decorations. Her face was practically bursting with her smile, a bright inhuman excitement from her pores bathing the room in that same happiness that had me sighing. Alice squealed, dancing out of my embrace and taking some boxes out of Bella's arms.

"Mike and Jessica are having a quickie as we speak then they have to pick up Lauren and Tyler, so the four of them are going to be a little late and Angela offered to come over early with Ben to help set up." Alice stared at Rose expectantly, waiting for her to go on. Rosalie seemed to notice, looking up briefly from channel surfing to roll her eyes. "I told her there was no need. They'll be here when they're supposed to." Alice nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, trying to act casual. She was walking around with a thick cloud of longing, so potent I was tempted to run out of the house in search of Edward myself.

"Still not back from bringing in the food and drinks." Alice seemed oblivious to Bella's heartfelt need for her love.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send him with Emmett?" Bella worried her lip a little as she asked, her stress levels spiking minutely.

I laughed just as Rosalie let out a delicate snort.

"It was an awful idea, sending them out together. They've probably gotten sidetracked by a lion, three deer and an impromptu wrestling match. They won't be back for hours." Rosalie stated with a bored drawl, but I saw the small twitch of her lip even before I felt the hint of amusement.

"Which is exactly the point! _We_ are going to get dressed up and gorgeous for our men." Alice gripped Bella's wrist, thrusting a boxful of decorations at me. "Make sure everything is perfect. You know what to do." She wagged her little finger at me, but her eyes danced with amusement and mirth.

"How come he gets to stay here while _our_ men had to leave?" Bella put on a pout that made Rosalie quirk an impressed eyebrow and I tried my best to stifle my amusement before she felt it.

"Because Jazz knows not to interfere with the beautification process. Edward-" she turned to Bella, "-views it as a danger to rescue you from and Emmett-" here she turned on Rosalie, "-treats it like an invitation to sexually violate you immediately and on the first available vertical or horizontal surface." Bella and Rosalie exchanged glances, Rosalie shrugging as though to say _She's right, you know._ Alice grinned triumphantly. "Besides, someone needs to decorate the house while we decorate ourselves."

"You ladies go on upstairs and remind us once again why you're way too good for us," I suggested, smiling my most winning smile at them in turn. I laid the accent on a little thick, knowing how it affected Alice and hoping it would charm my path into her good graces later on tonight. She knew the direction my thoughts had taken and gave me a suggestive wink. I clapped my hand over my heart and sighed dramatically, and she giggled as she laid her hands on each of her sisters' shoulders.

"The boys will be here in under an hour. Make them help with the decorations," she called over her shoulder as she led Bella and Rosalie upstairs to the giant bathroom she had prepared earlier in the day with cosmetics, hair products and a million other things that neither she nor the girls needed.

Being inhuman had rendered all three of them exceptionally beautiful, but more than that, they were all _already_ beautiful. All of them had been of a striking beauty even before they were turned, and if I hadn't had the good fortune of meeting either Alice or Rosalie as humans, I didn't need an astute eye to see it plainly. The thought of Alice as a human girl with a beating heart and blushing cheeks was enough to spike my blood pressure – had I had any – but I never took for granted that I had her at all. If it weren't for her gift, who knew how long it would have been before we'd met? If you asked her, she would tell you it was inevitable, but I always had been the cynical one.

As she predicted, the door opened just under an hour later and my brothers wandered in, Emmett emitting a consistent joviality while Edward projected a forcible calm.

"We have work to do, gentlemen," I murmured, knowing they could hear me without my having to raise my voice. They walked into the living room, and Edward blinked in surprise while Emmett sniggered.

"Figures, doesn't it?" He jabbed a thumb at the intricate pyramid of crystal champagne flutes that Alice had put together earlier in the day. "Does she come up with that stuff on the spot or does it take weeks of planning, sketching and diagramming?"

I shrugged, picking up a box of decorations and chucking it at Edward to catch. "She never lets me into the command center when she starts working on these things, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Where are the girls, anyway?" Edward asked, looking up at the ceiling where he could no doubt hear them moving around, or even be privy to their thoughts.

"Getting gussied up for us men," I responded, more for Emmett's benefit than Edward's. "We're under strict orders not to interrupt, try to peak or interfere in any way, shape or form until Alice declares it alright for us to touch."

Emmett smirked at the innuendo and Edward rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too.

"Just so long as Bella isn't being held under duress," Edward muttered, making a big show about shrugging and picking up some decorations. But I felt his excitement, his eagerness to see Bella. He threw me a warning glance when I smirked, no doubt hearing the direction my thoughts had taken.

_I won't tease, brother. Just letting you know you're not fooling me._

He smiled slightly, a smile only for me, and I went back to work.

Yes, it was a little over the top for just us, the six of us and the six of _them_, but it would be worth it. The girls, like the house, would look wonderful tonight, so long as it was exactly as Alice pictured it.

**CPOV **

_She looks beautiful._

Esme always looked beautiful, but there were times, like tonight, when she was especially breathtaking. She had been breathtaking from the moment I saw her descend the staircase at home, and luckily I didn't need to breathe because she had remained breathtaking all night.

She placed her hand on my thigh, her touch lingering, a silent question.

_Are you alright?_

I covered her hand with my own, raising her fingers to my lips to brush them with gentle kisses. I smiled at her, only paying half my attention to the road. My smile was a silent answer.

_I'm perfect with you._

She returned the smile, the sparkle in her eyes bursting into flames of love and joy. She truly did look exquisite. Her hair, chestnut gold, floated around her head in a shimmering halo. Her eyes encompassed me from beneath smoky, smoldering lids. Her cheeks would never be tinged with a blush again, but tonight they were rosy and high, and it didn't dull her beauty a speck that their pink was artificial. She was, in short, every inch a goddess.

_How could I have been so fortunate as to have the love of this woman?_

"So where are you taking me? You've been so secretive!"

I smiled widely, enjoying the excitement in her voice.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I teased, and she squeezed my fingers.

"You can give me a hint, can't you? All the kids knew, but they were being shockingly good at keeping the secret. I don't know how you managed to convince them to!"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Simple. I didn't tell Emmett."

She laughed with me, the sound so perfect and musical that had my heart been beating it would have stopped dead. I sighed happily, bringing her hand to my lips once more and pressing firm, urgent kisses against her skin. They were insufficient. Everything, all the words and all the gestures in the world, were insufficient to tell her how I felt.

_I love this woman._

She squeezed my fingers, a silent response.

_I love you, too._

On a wave of bliss, I pulled up to the hotel a short while later and Esme cooed excitedly while I handed the keys to the valet. As I helped her step out of the car I saw him staring at Esme, his eyes wide saucers of disbelief and joy. Had I been a lesser man I would have been jealous. As it was, I couldn't blame him. She was simply stunning.

"Carlisle, it's lovely. Why are we here?"

I winked at her, turning to the uniformed man waiting just inside for us.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. Everything is in order. Please, this way."

She gripped my arm, her curiosity almost palpable as we were lead through the hotel lobby, past the main ballroom where the sounds of festivities could be heard inside. All those humans, pressed up against each other in that enclosed space. I was glad, once again, for the luxury afforded me by large sums of money being dropped into the right hands. The privacy for this evening was to be the greatest gift at all.

Not that I didn't love my children. I loved them all, of course, more than I ever could have imagined loving anyone or anything besides Esme. But sharing a house with six vampires who could hear even a pin drop in the garage was less than ideal for the pursuits of a man and his wife. And it wasn't simply the privacy warranted by sex. Sometimes we just wanted to _be_ together. That's what tonight was about.

With a flourish the gentleman threw open the doors to the private ballroom, causing a gasp to escape Esme's lips.

Unlike the main hall where the New Year's party was being held, this room was rarely ever used. It was a small room, with a low ceiling and only four tables surrounding a dance floor suited for five, maybe six pairs of dancers. The stage looked crowded with the string quartet on it, waiting patiently for our arrival. The entire room was lit almost solely by candles, and the floor was peppered with rose petals. Everything was exactly as I had requested it. I made a mental note to tip the good man responsible for this later.

"Your ballroom, Monsieur." He bowed slightly, smiling at Esme. "Madame."

With a last bow for both of us, he backed out of the room, closing the doors firmly after himself as the band began to play a soft rendition of Vivaldi. I led Esme to the center of the dance floor, her eyes still wide and awestruck as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You did all this?" she whispered, melting into me as I lead her in a few slow steps.

"I would have given you the world if I didn't think you were too generous to accept it," I murmured, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

She sighed, her warm breath washing across my face and I felt my entire being come to life. I squeezed her body to mine, spinning her around the dance floor, feeling my still heart soar at her presence and her love. She breathed heavily against my neck, and I felt her squeeze my hand in hers with frightening force. When she looked up at me her eyes were dark, deep and devastatingly beautiful.

"Carlisle…"

That was all she managed to get out before I crushed my lips to hers, one of my hands reaching up to cradle her face and angle her head the right way, to reach her better, to hold her closer. I cherished and reveled in the taste of her, every flavor of wonderful and sweet tingling with venom on my tongue, setting my body on fire with burning, crackling energy.

She sighed again, this time against my lips, her soft little hands gripping the lapels of my tuxedo as she pulled me closer, gripped me as though for dear life. I heard the material rip but didn't care. I was lost in her, the ocean of her kiss, the depth of its meaning.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I will always love you._

The world around us erupted into cheers. Everyone screamed. Everything reset itself and started over again. A new year.

Silently, we danced.

We kissed.

_I will always love you._

**APOV **

"Come on guys, downstairs, now!" I hissed as I flew down the stairs, stopping by the front door and straightening out my dress.

Our guests would be arriving in....one minute and seven seconds and I wanted to be waiting for them when they arrived.

I giggled in amusement as a drunken Jessica and Lauren filled my mind. _Oh boy oh boy, if only everyone knew what was in store for this evening..._

"What's the rush, Alice, no one is even here no..." The door bell rang, interrupting Bella's questioning.

I smirked, "Why do you even bother questioning me anymore?" I asked, tapping the side of my head and smirking, "I know everything."

I swung the door open and flipped on my biggest smile ever, "Jessica, Lauren, Hi. Thank for coming. Where are your dates?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"Oh hey, Alice, Mike and Tyler are pulling the car around; they were, like, trying to be gentlemanly or something and let us out at the door." Lauren slurred as she stumbled into the doorway with Jessica, arm in arm.

The alcohol on their breaths smelled up the whole room. I crinkled my nose and snorted when I noticed Bella and Jasper doing the same thing.

"Here, let me take your coats." I helped Jessica slink out of her barely there 'Winter' coat, that looked more like something to wear on a warm fall evening and noticed her shivering goose bumped flesh immediately. _Silly human girls. Do they honestly feel they have to be skanky to get attention?_

Edward chuckled and nodded slightly from the doorway, obviously reading my thoughts. _Shit! That is just sad._ Once again I was surprisingly grateful for having Jasper and for not being human. I couldn't bear having those trivial thoughts and assumptions. It would drive me batty.

Jessica immediately began giving Edward some sort of fluttering, crazy chick kind of look. Her eye lashes batted rapidly, her lips curled up into one hell of a twist I'm sure was meant to be a seductive smile, but honestly turned out to be nothing more than a freakish grimace.

_Looks like you got yourself a live one tonight, Edward._ I couldn't help but poke fun at my brother in my thoughts, and honestly, he deserved it. He needed a little squeamishness to re-root him; he had become too smug since finally getting laid. I missed his prude nature and it was fun watching him squirm uncomfortably under Jessica's intense gaze. I could only guess at what her thoughts were from the look of utter horror in Edward's eyes.

"Ummm, Bella needs my help with something. Make yourself at home girls." Edward choked out as he sprinted across the room, into Bella's arms like a child running from the boogeyman.

"Hey, Alice." Mike said, as him and Tyler joined us at the still open front door. "Damn, it's a cold one tonight." Tyler added, his teeth chattering as he rubbed his leather clad hands rapidly.

"Come on in. Close the door and get warm." I motioned for them to move into the room while I closed the door, "You're letting all the bought air out," I scolded playfully.

Once I took Tyler and Mike's coats, they ushered the girls into the other room. I stayed put at the door, knowing Ben and Angela would be ringing the doorbell in seventeen seconds.

I whipped the door open just as Ben had his finger at the glowing button, startling them both and greeting them with a knowing smile.

"Ben, Angela, how nice of you to come. Please come in, it is frigid out there." I shivered and "brrr'd" for show while hustling them through the door and closing it promptly.

"Sorry we didn't make it earlier, Ben had some car trouble." Angela explained, obviously upset for not making it over earlier and thinking she had let us down. "No problem, Angela, we actually had more than enough help anyways." Angela smiled and nodded her head, "Where's Bella?" She asked softly.

"She's over there with Edward." I answered, pointing towards the tall D.J. booth set up in the far corner.

"I'm going to go talk to her, Ben, go make small talk with the boys." Angela placed a chaste kiss on Ben's cheek before scurrying off towards and uncomfortable looking Bella.

**BPOV**

"I want to reach a new high score on Halo. I'm so damn close."

And that is how the New Year resolutions began. We were sitting outside in enclosed tent made inhabitable with an overworked space heater. The heater was for the benefit of the more alive members of the group. That is to say, vampires really don't get cold.

It was Ben who had just proclaimed his resolution, his eyes taking on a dreamy quality that even his girlfriend Angela was unable to stomach.

"That is pathetic," she told him. "Halo, really?"

"I find pleasure in the smaller things."

They bickered a few more minutes and I turned my head to smile at Edward. Interrupting the bickering couple I asked, "What about you Edward? What's your resolution?"

"To get more action," Emmett intoned. "You're going to be a busy girl this year, Bella."

Even Rosalie threw him a disgusted look. Although I thought hers stemmed more from the thought of me being intimate with someone than actually being irate with Emmett.

"Thank you for that suggestion," Edward answered smoothly. "But my resolution is to play the piano more. I miss my music and I think that this is the perfect year to rediscover it."

He took my hand under the table and I smiled inwardly. It apparently was not inward-enough however because Alice said, "How about you, smiley? What's your resolution?"

"I don't have one," I answered. "I feel like resolutions are grounded in want and I have everything already."

Jessica visibly gagged.

"But," I continued, "If I were to have one, my resolution would be to trip less."

"You do trip a lot," Ben said. "Not as much lately, though. Maybe you're growing out of it!"

"Maybe," I answered.

It seemed that I had also grown out of eating and sleeping.

"Okay, my turn," Jessica announced. Once she was sure that she had all of our attention she smiled wide and said, "My resolution is to feed the homeless in Chicago every Saturday."

Jessica was going to Loyola University in Chicago and she spoke often about how she would blossom philanthropically there.

"All the homeless?" Alice chirped. "That's quite the endeavor!"

Jessica did not catch the undercurrent in Alice's voice and beamed. "Well, I only am one person but, like, I feel that I can really make a difference. You know?"

"No, I don't think anyone does," Rosalie tossed off. She pointed a slim finger at Mike and demanded, "Go, now."

"Geesh, this is supposed to be fun, you know," Mike joked uneasily.

"I'm having fun," Rosalie answered. She gave a quick smile and I caught the glint of her fangs. Mike visibly blanched and said, "I want to stay in touch with my family while in college."

"How sweet," she retorted with a saccharine grin.

"I vote that we move on from resolutions," Jasper said. I felt a sense of calm settle my frayed nerves and noticed the others relax. Rosalie frowned, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Well, what do we want to do now?" I asked.

"I have an idea," Jessica piped in. She looked quickly around her and then at Edward. She asked, "Where are your parents?"

"I think they went for a walk or something," he said, probably not wanting her to know they were really out for the evening. God knows what Jessica would do knowing there was no adult supervision.

Jessica offered us a conspiring smile and then reached down. Edward shook his head slightly and I knew that whatever she was reaching for would not be good. When she straightened up there was a bottle in her hand. The contents were electric blue, showing through the flimsy label that read: Boone's Farm. Even I knew it was cheap liquor.

"Are you guys up for some truth or dare?" She asked, moving the bottle seductively.

"Do you usually take it upon yourself to carry liquor in your purse or is this a singular occurrence?" Edward asked.

It seemed as if everyone caught the undercurrent in his voice except for Jessica. She looked at him and laughed, shaking her head. "No, that would be weird. I just figured I would spice up the party."

"Let's play," Emmett said. "What are the rules?"

Jessica fawned in Emmett's approval and quickly explained, "Well, it's just like truth or dare except that you take a shot -or a sip- after every truth. Dares are normal."

"I'll go first," Ben offered emphatically. "I dominate at this game."

"How do you _dominate_ at truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Because I will do just about anything," Ben proudly answered. Angela shook her head and muttered, "You really shouldn't have said that, babe."

"Alright," Jessica said with a devilish grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jessica leaned back in her seat and eyed him coolly. After a moment she said, "You really mean you'd do just about anything?"

"I have no shame," he answered.

"Okay, then go next door and kiss whoever opens the door."

Ben had looked apprehensive as Jessica stewed over his dare but upon hearing it he snorted and rose from his chair, saying, "Easy peazy."

He stepped out of the front door, a gust of cold air following his exit. I didn't feel it but I saw Jessica pull her sweater tighter around her. Mike rubbed her arm briefly but when he caught my eye he dropped his hand.

We all scrambled for numerous vehicles. Apparently Jessica wasn't thinking when she gave this dare. The nearest neighbor was a five minute drive down the road.

We all pulled to the end of the drive, Alice jumped out of the car and started jumping about in front of me giggling at something that I couldn't see.

"It's a guy," she trilled.

"What?" I rose from my seat and moved over to her. My skin touched Angela's when I brushed past her and I was surprised to find that she didn't flinch in the least. When I looked back at her all she did was offer me a smile. I returned my attention to the scene unfolding and laughed aloud when I saw Ben grab Edward's middle-aged neighbor and smack a big one on him before walking purposefully back to the cars.

"I am impressed," Jessica said, nodding appreciatively. "Good job, Ben."

"Hand me that bottle," Ben said. Jessica handed it to him and he took a hearty drink. He set it down and sloppily wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Before hoping into his car he hollered, "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go," Alice answered.

We got back to the house and once we were all settled in again Ben looked to Alice and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Ben thought for a moment, mulling over his options. I heard Edward snort beside me, which made me think this would be an interesting question. Ben smiled wide and asked, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Alice answered immediately. "Yes."

My mouth dropped open and I laughed when Ben nearly fell off of his chair. Alice smiled demurely and said, "Don't look so surprised. I'm not a complete prude, you know."

"Did you know?" Mike asked Jasper, his voice hushed with awe. I myself was curious at this and was somehow not surprised when Jasper nodded.

"Lucky man," Ben muttered. Angela did not look too pleased beside him.

"My turn," Alice cooed, reaching out for the bottle. I watched her hit it back and wondered if it was possible for a vampire to get drunk. I leaned into Edward and asked him.

"No," he said softly. "But it does have _some_ effects."

I didn't receive an explanation for this as Mike stoutly said, "I'll go next."

"Okay, truth or dare."

"Truth," he answered. "I don't trust dares after what Ben had to do."

Alice's eyes brightened and I had a feeling that Jessica would not like this question. On second thought, nor would I.

"Okay, truth it is." She paused for effect and then asked, "Have you had impure thoughts about anyone in this room?"

Mike's eyes darted to me and then away again as he replied, "Yes."

Mike's thoughts must have been pretty spectacular because Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me toward him. I turned my head up to his and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm yours," I reminded him softly.

"Cullen, you're next," Mike said after taking a long sip of the drink. He was looking directly at Edward and there seemed to be a hint of competition in his voice. I sighed softly, laying a placating hand on Edward's thigh under the table.

"Dare," Edward said, not waiting for Mike to ask him.

"Okay," Mike said, leaning back in his chair in much the same manner as Jessica had. I couldn't help but think that they were frighteningly well matched.

"Jessica, take out the other bottle," Mike said, his eyes not leaving Edward.

"Mike, that's for later," she said, the implication in her voice made my stomach turn. He turned back to her and said, "The bottle, Jessica."

She frowned and then reached down, mumbling something that resembled "asshole." She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Why aren't we drinking that instead of this blue shit?" Emmett asked immediately.

"I dare you to chug the entire bottle," Mike said.

Emmett burst into laughter at this while I noticed Jasper hide a smirk. I couldn't understand what was going on. All I knew was that chugging a bottle of Jack Daniels as a human would undoubtedly land you in the hospital with your stomach being pumped. I looked nervously at Edward as he said, "Fine, hand it over."

"Edward," Rosalie warned.

"Hey, if he wants to do it, let him," Mike said. "He can say no. He's a big boy."

Edward took the bottle and twisted off the top.

"Hey Mike, this doesn't seem like a good idea," Eric said. "He could get really messed up."

"I'll be fine," Edward said shortly. He hit the bottle back and I watched his neck muscles undulate as he took on gulp after another. After about ten seconds a human would need to breathe, but Edward was entirely inhuman and he continued for another ten seconds. When he slammed the bottle onto the table it was empty.

The room was silent. Everyone was waiting for Edward to do something. They were waiting for the vomit or loss of consciousness. Any normal human being would be one their back after drinking that much. Hell, even I was expecting something to happen.

"Can we move on?" Edward asked.

"How are you still upright?" Mike asked, his eyes wide.

"I can handle my liquor," he answered smoothly. "Who's next?"

"Me," I said. "Truth."

Edward looked at me and I noticed this wild gleam in his eyes. His mouth turned up into this impish grin and he asked, "What did you really think of me when we first met?"

"I thought you were mysterious," I said, jumping a bit when I felt his hand on my leg. "And sexy."

His eyes were a dark butterscotch now and he reached for the liquor. He handed it to me and watched me take a hearty mouthful. The moment I swallowed I felt something stir.

I glanced over at Edward and I seemed to see him through rose tinted glasses. I was intimately aware of the way his lips moved, his tongue darting out to lick his upper lip.

I took a deep breath and was hit with the onslaught of his scent. He smelled warm and comforting.

His hand moved up my leg and without a thought I reached down and led him to his final destination. I was an absolute bundle of nerves and I bit my lip as his fingers pressed against the stiff material of my pants.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said, standing up suddenly. The rest of the Cullen's gave me this knowing look as I rushed from the patio, Edward on my heels. It felt like an eternity before we reached the bathroom, his mouth fusing to my own. Pushed up against the wall he pulled my jeans down and pressed into me. My teeth dug into his shoulder as I moved against him and if he were human I know I would have drawn blood.

"What's happening?" I asked, breathing heavily against his shoulder.

"Alcohol has a unique effect on us," he said.

"How so?"

I felt him press against me.

His tongue found the shell of my ear and he whispered, "It's an aphrodisiac."

It was going to be a very happy new year.

~~oo~~

When we had calmed our hormones down enough to be near others without molesting each other we slowly made our way back to the living room, "I just need to wipe off some of this lipstick you left on me, then I will be right down." Edward said with a smirk. I smacked his arm gently and walked out the door, stopping at the overhung landing and taking a moment to reflect.

New Years Eve was never a big holiday for me. But now, looking around the Cullen's spacious living room full of people all laughing and smiling, it made me regret never having a party or going up to New York for the ball drop. Now that I was a vampire, I might massacre the entire crowd. Yeah, not really a great way to get the party started.

I was standing on the landing overlooking the party. Humans and vampires all mingled together to celebrate the passing of one year and the beginning of another. Alice didn't need to force me into any dress; I found this one all on my own. It was an a-line deep blue strapless dress with a black lace overlay. It had a sparkly brooch up at the top of the dress and I absolutely loved it.

Strong arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me from my thoughts and back against a rock hard chest.

Edward.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward's lips brushed against the shell of my ear gently. I sighed and leaned back against him.

"Nothing," I turned around in his arms and gazed into his deep golden eyes. He smiled my lovely crooked smile. I smiled back and craned my neck up to kiss him…

And he wasn't there. My eyes popped open to see him a few steps away, scowling playfully at me.

"No kissing until midnight love."

I think my jaw hit the floor. "Wh-what? Why the hell would you do that?"

Edward smiled bay fully. "It's a Cullen family tradition. Back in the 40's we decided that it would make the moment the clock strikes midnight that much sweeter if we don't lip lock the entire night. Don't worry, you aren't the only person that doesn't like this particular tradition."

His eyes darted around the room. I followed his gaze to see the Cullen couples in various states of annoyance. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch, staring at each other with such intensity I was surprised one -or both- of them didn't go up in smoke. Emmett and Rosalie were across the far wall leaning against one another. They looked normal to a passerby, but I could see the tension on both their faces. The only ones I didn't see because they obviously were not here were Carlisle and Esme, but I assumed they were feeling the frustration just as heavily as the others.

"Who came up with this ludicrous idea?" I inquired, suddenly wanting to smack my relatives for coming up with this.

Edward turned his side to side sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh…I-I did?"

I narrowed my gaze. "You did this? Why?"

Edward shifted from foot to foot, a habit he did when he was nervous about pissing me off. "Well… I didn't have a mate until you came along." Edward tried to flash a grin to butter me up, but I wasn't having any of that. He took note and continued. _Smart boy._ "So, I made it so one day year, only for a few hours, they couldn't act all couple-y."

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at him deeply. Not being able to kiss Edward was not okay. EVER.

He quickly tried to redeem himself. "We-we don't _have_ to follow this tradition. If you want we can just forget all about it."

Almost instantaneously our siblings started to voice their opinions.

"I swear to God, Edward, I am going to rip you a new one…" Rosalie hissed, hearing our conversation with her vampiric hearing.

"If I have to go through this emotional Hell, then so do you…" Jasper chuckled.

"You started this, you finish it…" Alice sang gleefully, amusement clear in her dancing eyes.

"I wonder if you can turn fruit into vampires. Hey Rosie! Wouldn't that be awes- _SMACK…" _Three guesses.

I groaned and turned back to a fidgeting Edward. "No Edward, if they have to do it, we have to do it."

I turned and walked away from a pained Edward. His adorable pout was doing strange things to my girly parts and I knew that if I stayed I would jump his bones.

**APOV-**

"I can't take another minute of the sexual tension Alice," Jasper complained softly in my ear. We were sitting on the comfy white couch in our living room, watching all the party guests mingle with one another. It was nice to see them all having such a good time.

I shifted closer to my Jazzy, being careful not to wrinkle my lavender colored dress, and rested my head on his broad shoulder.

It was twenty seven minutes and thirty two seconds until the clock struck midnight. A twenty seven minutes and thirty two seconds too fucking long if you asked me.

Jazzy and I weren't here when Edward came up with the agreement for New Year's Eve, but we were subjected to it when we joined the family. So, every year we sit with our significant others without kissing. Esme liked the idea, saying 'Good things come to those who wait', and that we should keep it for however long Edward feels comfortable. It was one thing when Edward didn't have a mate, he was lonely and sad looking and we weren't exactly helpful. But now he had Bella and things were different. He hadn't said anything about wanting to revoke the tradition… But as I look as his hunched over form and watch him watch my sister in the most pathetic way possible, I'm getting the distinct feeling that this will be the last New Year's Eve cockblock.

I stroked my husband's cheek. "I know Jazzy, but, there's only twenty six minutes left before we can head upstairs and…" I whispered in his ear all the naughty and dirty things that I knew made him pant like a dog.

His eyes widened and his 'breathing' got heavier. "Really? You wanna play naughty nurse and wounded soldier?"

I bit my lip and nodded seductively. "Mmhmm."

Jaspers chest collapsed as he exhaled slowly. "Twenty six. Twenty six. Twenty six."

**Jessica's POV-**

"Where did Angela go?" I asked Mike as I looked around the spacious living room of the Cullen's house. Seriously, this place if freakin' massive! I could fit my whole house into this one room.

He chugged his drink before answering. "Ah… I think she went to find Ben."

I nodded absentmindedly and smoothed the wrinkles out on my bubblegum pink party dress. I didn't want to have a hair out of place. These people were filthy rich and I wanted to make a good impression. Maybe I could be Edward's mistress…sigh…well, a girl can dream.

Speaking of which…where is that piece of man candy? I saw Bella walk by not too long ago and Edward wasn't with her. Hmm… maybe this was the golden opportunity I had been waiting for.

I scanned the crowd looking for a tall figure with a mop of weird reddish brownish colored hair, obviously from a bottle. I vaguely wondered where he got his color from… L'Oreal? Pantene? I made a mental note to ask him later.

_Aha! _I spotted him buy the wall of windows, looking out at the backyard. I wasn't sure what had his attention, but his attention was about to be on me and me only.

I willed my nerves not to fail me as I navigated my way through the crowded room. It was in this moment that I knew that walking up to Edward Cullen is one of the single scariest experiences you can ever have.

"Hey Edward! Great party," I said as I tapped him on the shoulder, ignoring the way he tensed at my touch. _I probably just scared him. _He turned slowly, and awkward half smile played on his lips.

_God how I wanted to bite those lips…_

His left eye twitched as he responded. "Hi Jessica, thanks for coming."

"Yeah… your house is so pretty."

He suddenly looked relieved. Hmm… perhaps he likes his house a lot? "Yes, yes it is! You know who would love to hear that? Alice! She would absolutely love to talk to you all about the house."

Oh no, this wasn't going to work at all.

"No, I don't want to bother her," I purred. I saw the girls on TV do it all the time. They just drop their voices a few notes and suddenly had the boys eating out of their palm. Edwards's eyes widened, so I assumed it worked. I smiled and gently rested my hand on his forearm. It was hard as a rock. "Wow! You're so muscular."

His arm wasn't under my hand anymore. In fact, it looked like he moved a good foot and a half back. Okay then…

Edward kept looking around the room and not focusing any attention on me. This was not at all the way I planned this out in my head.

I tried to focus his attention back on me. "So…Edward…are you and Bella having any," I looked around than whispered to him. "Problems? Because I can so _help_ you if you need it."

His face screwed up into an expression that looked extremely uncomfortable. Poor Edward, he must be having some serious issues in the bedroom with that frigid bitch.

"Bella," he called out quite suddenly, causing me to jump and sloshed my drink all over him. Oh my God. I want to die of embarrassment. His black suit jacket was open when I spilled my drink all over him. His white dress shirt under it was soaked through and clinging to his skin. His abs were clearly defined under the white almost see-through fabric. Good lord… I want to lick them.

Bella glided over to us and secured herself to Edward's side. They looked so perfect together it was almost disgusting.

"Oh no. What happened to your shirt," she asked, her voice teasing. She ran her hand over his chest, tracing a single finger down his chest.

Ew…

"Nothing Love. Jessica here just spilled some of her drink. It's nothing."

They gazed into each other's eyes, totally lost in each other. It was really awkward.

"Oh…well, let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up, alright?" Bella grabbed his hand and started to lead him away. Edward followed her like a lost puppy.

"So, I'll see you later, Edward," I called after him.

He waved over his shoulder at me. "Nice talking with you, Jessica."

I sighed deeply and chugged the remainder of my drink. I should have known better. The Cullen's were freaks. Great, now I'm gonna have to go and make out with someone to feel better…

Where the hell is Mike?

**EPOV-**

I buried my face into my Bella's strawberry smelling hair as we made our getaway. I grabbed some napkins off a table we passed and absentmindedly wiped at the front of my shirt.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Bella giggled. "Yes Edward, you have. In fact, you've said it three times in the last fifteen seconds."

I sighed and pulled her snuggly against my side. Those ten minutes we were apart we way too much for me. I could never stand being apart from My Bella. After the whole debacle last year I was never away from her for more than an hour. I couldn't stand not to have her with me. It reminded me too much of when I left her in the forest, not be able to see her lovely face pains me deeply.

"Only a few minutes left 'til midnight," I whispered into her hair, unwilling to pull myself away from her lush mahogany curls.

She turned around in my arms and pressed tightly up against me. "I know. Have you had enough of the no kissing rule?"

I sighed deeply and locked eyes with her. "Yes, God yes. This was absolutely torturous. I honestly don't understand how my siblings refrained from murdering me for all these years."

Bella giggled and laid her cheek against my chest. "So…are you going to go about getting this silly rule revoked?"

I smiled down at her, cupped her chin, and brought her face up to mine. I didn't kiss her, but I did nuzzle her cute button nose with mine. Her eyes squeezed shut as she grinned and gently nuzzled me back. "Yes. I'll talk with Esme tomorrow; she's the one who makes the ultimate decision on these matters."

"One minute left!" A drunken Mike Newton shouted, pulling us from our own little world.

The crowd cheered and started to partner off. Alice and Jasper on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie in one of the matching chairs, Ben and Angela up against the back windows, Lauren and Tyler near the refreshments, everyone else scattered all about the living room, most of them gathering around the TV to watch the ball drop in New York City.

I tried to block out the thoughts of the people around me. Like every year, the volume of the thoughts increased. The more alcohol humans ingested, the less cognitive and louder their thoughts became. Year after year, it became harder and harder to deal with humans around New Years Eve.

As I tried to block out the more inane trains of thought, snippets of sentences kept slipping through.

_I wonder if he has anything planned for tonight._ Angela thought as Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her cheek. _Not that I would be upset or anything if he didn't…_

Ben's thought almost answered hers. _I hope she likes the cabin I rented to tonight. I can't wait to show her how much I love her._

_Can't wait to get my little pixie upstairs…God if she wears that petty coat, I'll lose my shit…_ Jasper's thoughts morphed into a graphic image of Alice tending to his _wounds_. I closed my eyes and winced. That was so not how I want to see my sister.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella placed her palm on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into her concerned ones.

I willed myself to look normal. "Yeah, I'm fine love."

She didn't look convinced, but dropped the issue.

At fifteen seconds to midnight the thoughts started to swell to a crescendo.

From a drunk Mike Newton looking down Jessica's shirt. _God look at those melons…only Rosalie's are better…I wonder if I can get Rosalie to flash me?_

_14…13…_

To a slobbering Jessica looking for me to share a kiss at midnight. _His lips probably taste like sex…not sure what sex tastes like…maybe lemon and whiskey?_

God, she is disturbing on so many levels. Can't she see I'm not available?

_12…11…_

The crowd started counting the numbers down as the large ball started to descend in Times Square.

_10…9…_

_Mmm…Rosie's lips look so good right now…can't wait to kiss her_. Emmett lustfully thought as he hugged Rose close to his chest. She snuggled into his chest and held onto the champagne glass that she was 'drinking' from.

_8…7…_

_God… I want to kiss her so bad… but what if what Bella and Rosalie said was true? I mean…Jessica is hot… but I don't want herpes. _Lauren thought as she gazed at Jessica longingly. I turned and stared at Bella, confused as to how she know Jessica has herpes?

Bella, oblivious to the thoughts I heard just stared back at me in confusion. "What?"

I shook my head with a grin. "Nothing love."

_6…5…4…3…_

I pulled Bella closely into my chest.

_2…_

I pushed everyone's thoughts but my own to the back of my mind. I didn't want to hear someone else in my head while I kissed my Bella.

_1…_

"Happy New Year!"

I kissed Bella soundly. God, it felt good to have my lips on hers after all this torturous time. Our lips moved together seamlessly, our bodies knowing exactly what its mate liked. I slid my tongue across the seam of her lips, begging to get a real taste of her sweet tasting mouth. She granted me access and our tongues swept against each other, tangling as our kiss got deeper and deeper.

We eventually had to break apart to appear human, but we couldn't stay separate for long.

"Happy New Year love. I love you," I told her, punctuating each word with a kiss.

She smiled as she returned the gesture. "Happy New Year Edward. I love you too."

**BPOV**

"Here's to the first of forever." Edward mumbled against my lips between kisses.

The room was still filled with loud music, drinking and good cheer, but I couldn't really hear any of it; I'd tuned it out for Edward.

His arms were still snaked around my waist from before the ball had dropped, and were pulling me tightly to him. I couldn't miss the feel of his arousal poking me in my stomach. His mouth moved with mine in perfect synchronization and his tongue pushed gently between my lips to part them. I allowed him the access he sought and reveled in the feel of his tongue lapping at my own; the gentle movements were driving me crazy. Heat pooled between my legs when I felt his hands loosen enough to slide down my sides, follow the shape of my form and cup my ass. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he used his hold to lift me slightly and line me up with his erection. I couldn't help but allow my legs to find purchase around his waist.

"Uunngghhhh" I moaned for his ears only, throwing my head back in delight from the friction.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were coal black and hooded with desire.

"Do you have any idea how delectable your scent becomes when you're aroused?" His lips found the skin of my throat as he nipped and nudged at my impenetrable ivory skin. "Your scent used to call to me before, Bella, in a different way. But now...now it enchants and intoxicates me and the best part is that I don't have to deny either of us anymore. I can drink in that scent; take it into my very soul and bask in it; in you."

I felt myself begin to pant at his words. I needed him.

"Take me to bed Mr. Cullen." I whimpered as I felt his length twitching against my core.

He pulled back to look in my eyes before turning to see where his family were. Emmett and Rose were fucking each other with their eyes, and in the far corner of the room, Alice and jasper were dancing in a sea of people.

Edward looked behind him one last time before taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

I walked into his room and turned to watch him close and lock the door. He leaned against it and watched me intently. I closed the gap between us and ran my hands up the contours of his chiseled, shirt-clad chest. My hands grabbed at the fabric and slowly tore it open. He looked down at me with so much adoration sparkling in his eyes that my heart would have stalled if it were still able.

"I don't believe that I've told you yet this year just how much I love you, have I?" I placed chaste kisses down his now exposed chest.

"No, I don't believe you have." He licked his lips suggestively as his arms grabbed my hips and pulled them to meet his.

"Mmm. Maybe...I should just _show_ you instead." I bit my lip and ran a lazy finger down, over his skin; stopping only when I reached the waistband of his pants. "You won't be needing these." I purred as his hand reached up to brush through the side of my hair; allowing him to pull me close enough to lavish my jaw with open mouthed kisses. "We should just dispose of them now and save time later." I panted from his actions.

I grabbed at the material covering his crotch and yanked it away; he jumped in surprise. His boxer's met with the very same end; leaving Edward standing before me in nothing but a ripped open shirt and a sexy ass smile.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes now, Bella."

Within less than a second, his hands had worked their magic and I was left in my underwear. I panted and pulled him to me while my panties grew damper by the second. Edward stilled and inhaled deeply again.

"Fucking delicious." His eyes were burning with want.

I pushed him _carefully_ back to the door- I'd already caused enough damage to the house and didn't want to cause Esme any more need for major reconstruction work. When his back touched the wood I fell to my knees in front of him. A low rumbling growl started to reverberate deep within his chest as I slipped my lips around his hardened length. I gave him a moment before I started to work my mouth, my tongue, around him. I slowly inched him further towards the back of my throat and eased him in and out, grabbing the base of him as an aid. His head hit the back of my throat and I moaned in delight; the vibration increased his pleasure and he started to tilt his hips back and forth; meeting the force of my suction.

"Fuck, Bella!" He hissed and groaned and writhed in my mouth while I never let up on my ministrations.

I wrapped my hands around the back of his thighs and dug my nails into his ass; forcing him further into my mouth and taking him to the hilt. That caused him to lose it and spill his venomous seed into me. He let his head fall back against the door with a thud while he tried to calm his breaths.

"Uungghhhh Bella...Fuck!" He ground out while his dick finished twitching against my tongue.

"Is it my turn to say 'I love you' now?" He grinned and had me on my back faster than a human could blink.

"Oh God!" I sucked in a sharp breath as he ripped my panties off and dove his tongue straight into my heated core.

He teased me; lapping and nibbling at me as another wash of arousal flooded my thighs.

He groaned against my bundle of nerves and I nearly hit the ceiling. He chuckled to himself and wrapped an arm over my stomach to hold me down. With his quick flicks and long licks he brought my orgasm to a head; but didn't stop.

"Edward...I...Oh God!" I ground out as another crashed over me, and another. If he kept this up, we'd be ringing in the _next_ New Year before I came down from my post coital bliss. I thought he was done but instead of moving away from me, he plunged two fingers into me and sucked my clit, hard, into his mouth. I lost it...again.

"Now..." He licked his drenched lips and moved to hover over my body. "I'm pretty sure Emmett is a little too preoccupied to torment me right now." He nuzzled the side of my head, inviting me to tilt it and give him better access. My eyes rolled back and my nails dug into his shoulders. "And I want nothing more than to make love to you." He whispered as he kissed his way up to my ear. "Slowly."

I ached for him, even after the indulgent torture he'd just inflicted on me.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I breathed.

His mouth found its way back to my lips and he captured them in a searing kiss. He nudged his way between my legs and brought our bodies together intimately; pushing his hardened length into my core. My back arched as I took him in fully. He kept to his word and took his time, rocking our bodies together at an excruciatingly blissful pace. Every calculated thrust rubbed my button with fervor. He pressed his forehead to mine-locking our gaze as our bodies started to burn more for one another. I didn't think I would ever grow tired of feeling him joined to me like this.

"I love you so much, Bella." His voice quaked with effort while we kept up the momentum of movement.

"I...love you too." I breathed against his mouth before my eyes rolled back in delirium, my orgasm ripping from my very centre. "Edwarrrrrrrd!" I ground out.

He shifted our position, turning us to the side and taking me from behind. I threw my head back against his shoulder, panting from exertion, but not actually from exhaustion. His hands stroked my body lovingly while his lips caressed my throat; his actions evoking a low guttural purr from deep with me, a similar primal one reverberating from my mate behind me. The vibration of Edward's chest increased, as did the volume as he roared out his own pleasure; gripping me tighter to him as he thrust out his release. I molded my back to his chest and reveled in the warmth I felt emitting from him. I loved that he didn't feel the need to wrap me up in blankets, or cotton or wool anymore seeing as we were now equals. He held me close for only a few brief moments before he turned us again, this time pulling me into his lap and impaling me on his wakening member.

How would we ever know when to stop? When would we finally have had enough of each other in that way?

I hoped never.

But knew better.

Emmett.

But he was busy now and that meant I could enjoy being with Edward like this without being interrupted by _his_ teasing, cock blocking ass.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair, tugging it gently while circling my hips down on his. He wrapped me up in his arms too and pulled me closer. Our mouths crashed together and our tongues dueled for dominance. The thought of me dominating Edward in any way would have seemed downright ridiculous only a few short months ago, but now the thought thrilled me. I would keep that little tit bit locked away for a later date though; Now was not the time for making him my submissive. This was about loving and worshipping one another.

Making love.

The thought reminded me about my feelings for Edward, about the sacrifices I'd made to be with him...and the ones he'd made to be with me in return.

This was about letting each other know...that it hadn't been in vain; that everything we'd been through was for those moments, for us; so we could love each other freely and without fear; it was so worth it and I would burn a thousand times over if it meant this would never end.

The burning in my mind was erased instantaneously by the fire scorching my belly. Another orgasm loomed as Edward kissed me and pledged his love, lust and need for me. His movements beneath me started to increase as he sought the friction needed to bring him finally to his goal.

"Unngghhhhh." He buried his face between the valley of my breasts while trying desperately to hold on to his last bit of sanity. "Bella I can't hold..."

"Oh God, Edwarrrrrrrrd! Edward! Edwarrrrrrrrrd!" I gasped for useless air as a tsunami of pure completion filled me to my very brim.

"Agggggghhhhhhhhh!" He growled, like the mountain lion his family had always compared him to. "Belllllllla!"

He panted against my breast as we both tried to calm our darker desires; they were always more prominent after sex, due to the heightened sensations running through our bodies, alongside the venom that made us the monsters that we were.

Our beasts were controlled and our bodies tranquil as we laid there looking at one another lovingly, side by side. Edward's hand moved up to my hair and his fingers combed it back from my brow.

"Happy New Year, Bella."


	35. A Very Merry Cullen Holiday Part 7

**So this is it, that last part of the collab- hope you enjoy- huge thanks to all the readers- all the alerts, favs, and reviews have been spectacular and where we didn't reach our goal of out reviewing the x-mas countdown- I am still insanley proud of all you reviewers- with about 6 chapters shorter than the x-mas countdown we are only down on reviews by 150- that fucking magnificent!**

**One more posting to go- will be the final authors note if any of the girls in this are planning on continuing there one shots or starting new fics- that info will all be in it. Be sure to check it out.**

**Happy New Years, my pervs. Toodles~**

**A Very Merry Cullen Holiday!**

**Part 7**

**Lauren's POV **

I had no desire to go to a party at the Cullen's house, but everyone I knew or cared about would be there. Everyone else seemed to think it was some rite of passage to be invited to the great Cullen holiday party; whatever. Tyler promised it would be fun, promised he would make it worth my while. He had been my "boyfriend" most of the year. Honestly, he was more of a fuck buddy, a friend with benefits, a mutual cover story as neither of us could have what we wanted. The party was pretty lame, I mean we could have been doing so much…more, especially considering Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were nowhere to be found. It could have been worse, I supposed.

We had been dancing with Ben and Angela while I watched my true heart's desire dancing on the other side of the room, the center of too much attention from Mike's gaping mouth and hungry eyes. I forced myself not to watch, it hurt too much. Tyler sensed I was done dancing for the moment and he led me off to the bar to grab a drink. We stood there, quietly watching people, his arm around my shoulder, looking like the cute couple we presented.

Tyler squeezed my shoulder and nodded towards Mr. Perfect, Edward Cullen, and his too perfect little bitch Bella Swan. I swear she was plain as day when she first arrived in Forks, clumsy as hell too. Not now, not since she became the only one to ever catch his eye. Now, just since she had been spending all her time as one of the Cullen's, she was sort of beautiful, sort of graceful; one more reason to hate her.

The two of them looked around the room, taking note whether anyone was watching them, making sure no one saw them sneak off up the stairs toward the bedrooms. They never even bothered to look in our direction, as if we weren't important enough to care whether we knew what they were up to.

Tyler slid behind me, his arm falling from my shoulder, wrapping around my waist. His raging hard on pressed into my lower back as he pulled me tight into his chest. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as his heart picked up its pace, and his breathing came faster, until he was practically panting. His lips grazed my neck, and a sharp sting shocked me as he bit my ear lobe. Grunting into my ear he whispered in a husky near growl, ordering, "Bathroom, now."

I felt him push me forward, walking behind me to hide his obvious need as he led me to the stairs. To anyone that might have been watching it probably looked like Mr. Goody Two Shoes was escorting his girl to the restroom or to collect their coats. We climbed the stairs swiftly and headed to the guestroom doubling as the coat room. Tyler pushed me into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind us. I turned around a few steps in front of him and watched him lock the door behind his back.

I stood still, just watching him as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He pushed his boxers off his hips and I watched as they fell to join his jeans at his ankles. He took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself while I watched. I shuddered, as I always did, at the size of that thing, knowing where he was going to want to put it.

"Get over here," Tyler barked at me.

I loved domineering Tyler. I walked to him, watching his hand slide up and down his length, stopping right in front of him, nearly touching him. With his free hand he reached behind my neck and yanked my hair until I was looking up at him. His mouth attacked mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth, dominating the kiss to the point I could barely breathe. Then, just as suddenly, he drew his tongue back and yanked me back by the hair.

"Get on your knees and suck my dick," he ordered, pulling me down by the hand fisted in the back of my hair.

I licked his tip and swirled my tongue around his head once before taking him into my mouth. I knew from experience if I didn't get his whole length in quickly, he would thrust his hips into me and fuck my mouth with abandon. I valued my teeth so I buried my face into his pubic bone and let his head hit the back of my throat and hollowed out my mouth, sucking as hard as I could as fast as I could. I wrapped my arms around his ass in an attempt to control the thrusts I knew would come, despite my efforts. He loved my tongue massaging his rod, so I let it run up and down the length of the underside and tried to hum through the sucking to get that vibration he liked so much. Sure enough, his hips began their dance and his hand forced my head to comply. I relinquished the tiny bit of control I tried to exert. I didn't really care that he dominated the action, that he fucked my mouth without regard for me. I knew that in a minute he would fuck me the same way and I would get off hard, the way I so desperately needed to relieve the unfilled tension I felt watching the true object of my desire all night long.

I knew it wasn't me he was thinking about, picturing, as he rocked his hips into my face. It wouldn't be me that he fantasized about when he plunged into me in a few minutes. It didn't matter, we didn't talk about it, but we both knew it. We were the perfect cover, each more than willing to use each other to get off, knowing we would never have what we wanted.

He moaned and stopped before he released down my throat, pulling out. I was thankful; I wanted him hard when he took me.

"Get up, get your panties off." He offered his hand and helped me to my feet. I reached under my short skirt, hiking it to my waist and pulled my thong off. He pushed me back toward the sink and turned me around to face it. We stood a minute looking in the mirror as he pinched my nipples hard and slapped my ass a few times.

"You have a very nice ass, baby," Tyler praised. "Now lean over the counter and watch me fuck it."

His fingers slid between my leg and pumped hard into my dripping wet pussy as he gathered the juices and rubbed it into my back hole. I knew he would want it this way tonight. He just better remember to work my clit too.

I watched him in the mirror as he watched while he slid his head across my openings. I heard the condom wrapper tear open and watched his hands both disappear behind me as he rolled it on. At least he knew better than to try that without one. Of course that did nothing for my mouth that already had him.

He pushed in slowly, giving me time to adjust while he worked my clit, rubbing it fiercely to take my mind off the penetration he was now forcing as he inched in. I watched in the mirror as his eyes closed and knew what he was wishing, who he was picturing as he moaned, "So tight, baby, so good."

I felt his hand shift so that he now rubbed my clit with his middle finger and shoved his thumb into my pussy, rubbing the front wall. His breathing became more erratic as he began to hasten the rocking of his hips. My hips banged against the counter as he thrust hard in and out. I felt my own breathing quicken as he worked me. I watched in the mirror as he had ordered, but didn't see Tyler behind me, I let my mind go and thought about who I wished was stroking my now throbbing, pulsing clit and finger fucking me. I imagined what I wanted in my ass instead of Tyler. I fought to picture that sight in the mirror behind me. God, I was so close, I wanted to scream.

"Don't cum yet, I'm not ready," he grunted into my ear, "or I'll have to stop working you so good. I'll tell you when you can get yours. I want to fuck you repeatedly and I can't have you drying out on me."

There was no problem there, I lost my fantasy and now watched Tyler banging away at me; that alone would let me hold out awhile longer. He wanted to fuck me repeatedly, maybe that meant I'd get to orgasm a few times. I would definitely hold out for that. Maybe he would fuck my pussy too, I could only hope. If anybody was able to cum and get hard again in a hurry it was Tyler. I swear it was amazing the way he could recuperate, it took him mere seconds and he'd get hard again with the right motivation, unfortunately that wasn't me, but I didn't care as long as he was getting me off.

I rocked my hips back into his to meet them and gave him some soft sound effects for motivation. I knew he didn't want to hear me speak, it ruined the fantasy for him, but I knew just which sounds would make him crazy. Just what would fuel his fantasy for him so that he could give me what I needed.

He groaned and picked up the pace to a frantic level and yanked hard on my hair as he filled the condom in my ass. I loved the way he shuddered as he collapsed over me when he finally let go and got his relief. It was my turn now as he said, "Whenever you are ready, then I'll give it to you the way you want."

His fingers took on a renewed sense of purpose and plunged into me harder and faster as he reached down with his other hand and pinched my clit. I let go and watched my face in the mirror as I orgasmed.

He was rolling on a fresh condom by the time I stopped shaking and with one quick movement he was buried to the hilt inside me where his fingers had been not seconds before. He was plunging so hard and fast that my hips were hitting the counter painfully. I'd be bruised to shit in the morning, but I didn't care. I arched my back into it, pushed to take more of him. His hands reached around and pulled my hips to him and then he scooted forward, painfully pinning me to the counter. One of his hands came to rest on the small of my back, pushing me into the hard granite as he pounded into me over and over and over. I was practically hyperventilating with the pace when his finger was suddenly in my ass pumping in time with his cock.

"This time we cum together, ready?"

I nodded my head up and down, panting, as I felt the hard sting of his hand come down on my cheek sending me over. I shook with the intensity of both our orgasms. I loved the way he felt when he came inside me; it made my own release so much stronger.

He pulled out and disposed of the condom and turned me around to face him. I was still panting as he lifted me up on the counter and attacked my lips. His tongue once again dominating me, thrusting in and out of my mouth the way his cock had just done to my ass and pussy. This man just wanted to fuck anything he could in the hopes that someday it wouldn't be me on the receiving end.

His fingers ran up and down my thighs as he pushed my knees apart, stepping in closer until his chest was firmly pushed into mine. He teased as his hands explored the familiar territory. I knew he was far from done. I could feel his cock hardening against my thigh yet again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and reached in between us sliding another condom onto him and impaling myself as I pleaded with him with my eyes. "Fuck me harder Tyler, please fuck me harder."

He picked me up and turned us around, pinning me to the wall opposite the sink. I watched his back in the mirror as he drove into me so hard I felt like I would split in two if he didn't stop; I merely begged him to fuck me harder. I really don't know how he did it, but he did. By the time we both came, he was dropping to his knees as I was sliding down the wall, still riding on his cock until we tumbled on the floor. We stayed on the floor a few minutes panting. I thought we were done, until I heard another package ripping. I looked over and sure enough the little fucker was hard again wanting to go.

"Straddle me and ride us on home, baby."

I did as I was told, my legs aching and throbbing with weakness. I pushed the burning sensation to the back of my mind and lifted and rocked and gyrated to the best of my abilities as he pinched my nipples. I was unsure what was going on with him tonight, but he was utterly insatiable. I let my mind wander. I pictured riding a strap on, I pictured a sweeter, hotter mouth licking at my lips, circling my holes. I pictured myself reaching up, pinching nipples and massaging bouncing tits as she rode me while I wore the strap on.

I came hard screaming, "Jessica, God yes, fuck me."

Tyler smirked as he slapped my ass, "Imagine how good it could be if we could ever get her to join us, huh baby? Imagine us taking turns fucking her senseless. Me fucking that hot little mouth, and you eating her sweet pussy."

"Oh God yes, Tyler, I can't wait anymore, I want to tell her how I feel, I want her. I want to watch you fuck her while she eats me. Please Tyler, let's tell her we want her."

"Yeah baby, lets tell her we both want her."

**RPOV **

"I guess Lauren finally found someone to put up with her bitchy ass," Emmett sneered as Lauren and Tyler snuck off to do only God knows what. I swatted my husband on the shoulder and he made a small squawk at the contact, causing me to gloat inside that I could always seem to catch him off guard better than anyone else.

Edward sat on the couch, Bella curled up next to him, her head on his lap, while he played with her hair sweetly. Now that she was part of the family and had made her choice, I really had nothing against the girl. But still I could see the fear in her eyes when I approached her unexpectedly – like she thought at any moment I would snap and take off her head. _Oh well, let her think that – it'll keep her on her toes._

As the thought came into my head, I knew my brother had plucked it out, his head darting up, his eyes meeting mine in a warning glare. _Oh, shut up_, I thought to him and rolled my eyes as I plopped down in the couch opposite the room from them.

"Oh, no you don't, Rosie," Emmett boomed from across the room, shifting his weight excitedly from one foot to the other in a very human gesture. "We're not done with our New Years' celebration yet. I made you something!"

His excitement was contagious, and Jasper groaned from his perch on the chair as he and Alice played WII bowling. "For the love of all that's holy, Rosalie. Get him out of here. He's about ready to piss himself."

"Dude! We _can't_ piss ourselves," Emmett retorted petulantly.

"Get out!" Jasper and Edward shouted in unison, making me curious as to exactly what Em had planned that had _both_ of my brothers wanting us out of the house. I noticed that Alice kept her back to me, and I would've bet my investment funds that she saw something afoot.

I watched as Edward and Bella snuck up the stairs and chuckled. Their libido could actually rival that of mine and Emmett's. Sure made things interesting in this house for once.

Emmett grabbed for my hand and shot us out of the house like a bullet, running us into the woods and along the river. As we ran side-by-side, I looked over at him to see a huge shit-eating grin on his face, making me all the more curious as to just what he was up to.

When we had moved through the woods into a dense section, I discovered that he had uprooted a few small trees and tossed them to the side to create a small clearing of sorts, and in the middle of that clearing sat what I could only describe as….an _igloo_.

Emmett had apparently found time to build a snow fort – with cubes that he had compacted to the point of bricks of ice – that was at least thirty feet by thirty feet, complete with a roof.

"Tada!" He exclaimed, gesturing his arms around the space, a la Vanna White. "What d'ya think, babe?"

As I surveyed his handiwork, stepping inside the six-foot door and into the space, I couldn't help but at least be entertained at how proud he was at himself. "Hmmm," I hummed, tapping my index finger to my chin. "It's quiet elaborate, baby. Is this what you had in mind when you said we needed a vacation house?"

"No," he grinned, inching closer to me, his dimples making him appear both boyish and devilish at the same time. "I just had some time on my hands while you and Edward were looking at cars for Bella, and I wanted to make you something."

A slow smile crept onto my face at his sweet gesture. I walked to the other side of the fort, and with the pad of my stone finger, I etched into the ice "RC + EC = 4ever" inside an asymmetrical heart.

"Aww, Rosie," Emmett purred in my ear as he stood behind me, admiring my etching. His strong hands clasped onto my waist and pulled me to his hips, where he was already hard and waiting for me. I could feel the outline of his cock pressed against my ass, and – just like it did every single time – it made me moan.

Without another word, I spun around and pushed him, sending him flying to the other side of the fort, skidding on his backside along the snow-covered ground until he stopped inches from hitting the wall. I leapt onto him, landing on his waist, my knees on either side of his hips. "What do you say, Em? Should we christen the new house?"

The boyish grin disappeared, replaced instantly with the darkening and narrowing of his eyes and the setting of his mouth in a firm line. "Oh, hell yes," he growled, the grumbling of his chest reverberating against my clit as it sat nestled in my jeans. In a move too fast for the human eye, he ripped my shirt open, tearing my bra apart with it, and tossing the shredded material to the side.

I used my fingernail to slice down the front of his v-neck shirt as it stretched across his chest, pushing the torn material open to lean down and bite on his nipple, hard. He roared in delight and sat up, catapulting us into the side wall, snow and ice falling down around us as the wall cracked and gave way to a gaping hole. "Fuck!" I screamed as I barely registered my head making contact with the wall. Emmett reached down and popped the button off my skinny jeans, roughly dragging them over my hips and off my feet, my shoes having fallen off mid-flight.

"Ah, hell, baby," Emmett rejoiced at the discovery that I was _sans panties_. He reached between my legs and, without any formalities whatsoever, plunged two fingers into my core, his thumb roughly circling my clit the way he knew I liked. But his strong hands were no substitute for what I really wanted, and I threw him off me, dislodging his fingers, as he went sailing into another icy wall, the structure crumbling at the impact of his massive body.

"These. Off. Now," I commanded, grabbing his jeans at the ankles and ripping them off his body, leaving him only in his boxers, socks and boots. I leaned over, taking the elastic waistband of the boxers between my razor-sharp teeth, and slicing right through them as I looked up at him through my lashes.

When he was finally naked, I bounded up his body, my palms resting against his muscled chest, my knees astride his hips, my feet between his knees to give me more leverage. Without leaving his lustful stare, I grabbed his cock in one hand and placed it at my entrance a millisecond before slamming my body down onto his. He hissed loudly and grabbed onto my hips, slamming me further onto him. His head bashed against what was left of the second wall of the fort, the ice cracking more each time he hit it.

"I'm going to ride you so hard that all of these pretty walls come down," I warned him.

"You'd" _thrust_ "destroy" _thrust _"all my" _thrust _"hard work?" Emmett teased. I nodded my head. "Over my dead body," he retorted, grabbing me as he sat up and stood, wrapping my legs around him as I sank further onto him.

"Very funny, Em," I laughed before biting his trap muscle, causing him to fall backward into a third wall. I used my feet to squeeze his legs forward a bit, making him lose his balance for just a split-second – enough to send us back down to the ground. Birds in the trees above us flew away noisily in fear, and I heard deer running away from several hundred yards away.

Emmett rolled us over, grabbing my knees and spreading me wide to accommodate him as he grunted and growled his way to my cervix. I massaged my breasts, pushing them together and tugging on my nipples and he smirked his appreciation. "I fucking love that, Rosie. Keep playing with yourself, and I'm gonna fill you so full you'll be leaking me the rest of the damned day."

My eyes rolled back into my head at his crass words – words that were so different than the way he gently caressed and coddled me outside of the bedroom. To the outside, I was the hard-as-nails one in our marriage. But when we were like this – joined in the most intimate way possible – Emmett was the commanding one. Our lovemaking often started with me in control – a carryover from whatever usually transpired immediately before we became amorous – but once we got going, Emmett took over the reins, making my body contort in ways not humanly possible, erasing every human memory I had of sex.

As he thrust roughly into me over and over, I inched closer and closer to my climax. When he finally reached between us and pinched my swollen clit, my legs stiffened, my abdomen tightened, and my jaw clenched as my pelvis rose to meet him. My orgasm took me hard, nearly a dozen contractions of my walls urging him to make good on his promise. As I plateaued, he grabbed my legs hard, pulling my ass off the ground as he kneeled on his knees to get deeper. With a few more short thrusts, I felt the venom seep out of him and into me, his cock pulsing inside of me.

A few minutes later, after our bodies had stopped tingling, we sat to examine our surroundings. What was – not an hour before – a solid structure of snow and ice, was now a crumbled pile of twigs, snow, leaves and ice shards. We lay in the midst of it in all our naked glory, completely sated. For the time being.

Well, Emmett still had on his boots.

**Jessica's POV**

"Where did every one go?" I wondered out loud with a slur, glancing around the now nearly abandoned room.

It had been bustling and overcrowded only moments ago and now there were only a few people floating around. The DJ looked like he had fallen asleep behind is little booth after putting a bunch of slow love songs on a loop. Alice and Jasper were huddled up in the far corner kissing and touching each other in a way that really should be kept private. I watched as he stroked her face with the back of his hand. She reached for it with her own and kissed his palm with hooded eyes while he licked his lips and watched her mouth. When she let it go he lowered it down her body to palm her breast; her head fell back and she pushed her body into him. A moment later he ventured lower and started to slide his hand under the fabric of her skirt.

I watched in fascination. It was like car crash; it was sick to watch but you couldn't help yourself. The thing that surprised me more was that my lady parts twitched in anticipation. I licked my lips and rubbed my legs together. I needed to get me some of that and somehow I didn't think Alice was the kind of girl to want to 'share' her man.

How much had I had to drink again?

I finally tore myself away and turned to find me some action of my own. The problem was that there wasn't anyone. Besides the two exhibitionists in the corner, the only other two people I could see were Ben and Angela, and they were dancing in the middle of the nearly deserted room. They were kissing too and sharing an embrace so sweet that I wanted to be sick. Strangely enough I had to turn away from them quicker than after watching Cullen get her rocks off. The moment between Angela and Ben seemed more intimate than anything I'd just witnessed the other two do. When I thought about the horn dogs in the corner again, the aching between my legs increased exponentially. I groaned internally and was just about to throw caution to the wind -and possibly risk my life- and go ask Alice if I could borrow her man when Mike walked into the room looking hopeful.

"S'up." He grinned at me and rubbed his chin with his long fingers.

My dirty little mind started to imagine him touching me with those babies. I cursed myself internally after a little whimper escaped me.

"Hey." Was my brilliant reply.

"So...You lose your date?" He gestured to my lonely self.

"You know full well I came with you, Lauren and Tyler, Mike." I rolled my eyes at his transparency and giggled.

I turned to glance around the room and noticed Alice and Jasper had disappeared. She was probably getting the fuck of her life off in some huge expensive bed, the lucky bitch.

Maybe I could find somewhere private to double click my mouse?

I turned back to Mike to find him staring at me with his mouth gaping wide. What was his problem?

"Do you want to get a drink?" He gulped and pointed to the kitchen.

"Sure why not?" I didn't think I could possibly get any drunker.

"Okay then." His smile grew wide as he dashed off in front of me.

When I made it over to join him in the kitchen, he was already pouring me a drink.

"Here." He handed me a shot of something I knew would strip the lining of my throat but I knocked it back regardless.

I set the empty glass down on the counter and blanched at the burning sensation in my mouth as he refilled it.

I knocked that one back too and made a weird gagging noise. He watched me hungrily from the other side of the island, looking like he wanted to say something to me but didn't know if he should.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Um...I'd like to offer you my services." He blushed but looked hopeful again.

"What are you talking about, Newton?" I slurred.

I wished he wouldn't be so fucking cryptic, my head was swimming and having to try and decipher his shit just made it pound.

"With the fore mentioned clicking of yo...your mouse." He stuttered like the fool he was.

My eyes went wide. _Had I said that shit out loud?_

He was by my side and running a hand down my ribs before I could think straight. I wanted to tell him to get his paws off of me but it felt so fucking good.

I couldn't, like, let him do this right? Could I? I was drunk, horny and in need of a release...

I let all of the last coherent thoughts I was capable of float away as his hand cupped my breast and fumbled with it awkwardly. The action dampened my panties without my permission and I flung myself at him. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance and shoved his tongue in my mouth. The last two drinks I had kicked in and covered my eyes with my beer goggles. Mike Newton had suddenly turned into a fucking sex God and I had to have him. I moaned and whimpered and ground myself against him; searching for some kind of friction. His hand roamed my body clumsily -though in my drunken state, he was a genius and knew exactly what he was doing. My mind turned him into Mr. Perfect...Edward Cullen and oh my God, did he taste sweet.

I almost bounced on the spot when his hand reached for my core, his hand sliding under the fabric and reaching for me.

"Oh my God! Jess...what the hell are you _doing_?"

"Lauren, hey." I lazily slurred over to my friend.

Edward's...Mike's hand was now absent from where I wanted it. I whimpered from the loss as Lauren dragged my sorry ass away from him.

"Ew, Mike Newton? Jessica Stanley...What happened to standards?" She stood scolding me with her hands on her hips.

"Mike? You mean, Edward?" I sighed pathetically and looked back over to my savior.

Mike?

I rubbed my eyes.

Still Mike.

_Oh fuck! _

"Cullen? You thought I was Cullen?" He huffed.

"Come on, Jessica, you're obviously not safe to be left alone. God, imagine if I hadn't have been here to stop your stupid ass?" She shuddered at the thought and dragged me out the back door.

I stopped her.

"Wait...Thank you...for stopping me from doing something so retarded that it would make the rain man cringe, but like seriously, I so need to get laid." I leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, rubbing my legs furiously together; I was so fucking horny it was pathetic.

She looked at me startled but then looked at my lips.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I slurred at Lauren as she pulled me away from my make-out session with Mike, or Edward in my head. I was annoyed at her. We were well on our way to rounding the bases and I totes need to get laid tonight. Lauren didn't say anything, just kept pulling my arm, dragging me down the hall and up the stairs. I'm buzzed and her fast pace is making me dizzy. "Slow down, L. You're making me sick." I groaned at her.

Finally, she stopped moving and shoved me into a door of one of the guest rooms. I looked around, it's dark and the only light is moonlight shining in through the windows. I swayed as my brain started to settle from the movement and Lauren started to talk.

"You know how we've been watching re-runs of that old show Friends? And how Chandler wants Monica, but it's all wrong? Because, like, they're so different and Ross is her brother and stuff? So like, he secretly thinks about her and stuff like that?"

"I know right? Poor Chandler," I replied, "Can you imagine?"

Lauren shook her head. "Listen, I'm trying to tell you something. Uhm. So, like, we've known each other forever right? Like Monica and Chandler. And uhm. So like there are things ya know? Things I feel and want, but like, it's never been able to work. Like, there have always been things in the way and I've never been able to tell you."

"What the hell, L? I'm too buzzed for this and you're all circly talk and I'm all, like confused," I moaned, flinging my arms over my head and shrugging in confusion.

Then Lauren leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. It took me a second to realize what she did and then I pushed her away.

"Ew, Lauren. What the fuck is that? You took me away from Mike to kiss me? Are you crazy? I think you've had more to drink than me."

"Come on, Jess. Do you honestly not know? I've had a crush on you forever! And you're my best friend. Don't push me away. I can make you feel a million times better than Mike," Lauren said, moving closer to me. "Please, Jess. Let me show you."

The way she's looking at me in the pale light made me consider what she's saying. And I'm just too buzzed to resist. Plus, I remembered replays of that Britney-Madonna kiss on the VMA's they have on YouTube. I have to admit, I've thought about it maybe once or twice before. As my silent 'yes,' I didn't move. I let Lauren move closer to me and she pulled my body to hers. I could feel her boobs press into mine and I was surprised at the enjoyment of the friction through my shirt against my braless nipples.

Lauren pressed her lips to mine and started to kiss me softly. At first, I didn't give in. I'm not sure how. I mean, does it work like kissing a guy? Or am I supposed to do something different? It didn't take long before my lips took over and started to move against hers, I heard Lauren sigh and it spurred me on a little bit. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, wanting to see if it felt any different. Lauren must have sensed my curiosity or willingness, because her tongue came out to lick my bottom lip and automatically my mouth opened allowing her to enter. Our tongues mingled softly for a moment, before the kiss became harsher more passionate. This time, I was the one to sigh.

"This surprisingly feels fucking amazing," I mumbled against her lips.

Lauren started to move us backwards and we kept moving until the back of my knees hit the bed, halting her movements. She pressed into me and started to run her hands over my arms and back, gripping my hips and pulling me impossibly closer. Pushing my shoulders, she threw me backwards onto the bed and I fell on the mattress with a giggle. Lauren crawled up my body onto the bed stumbling a little on where to put her legs and hands, her bare legs touching mine; especially since my already short skirt had risen from being tossed backwards. She leaned over me and started assaulting my mouth with a kiss. Harsher than what I got from Mike. I was surprised again that I liked it; even more than kissing Mike.

She ran her hand through my hair, pulling it to the side as her mouth trailed from my lips over to my ear, nibbling on the soft lobe, then down the expanse of my neck. I felt goosebumps prickle my skin and my nipples tightened in response. When she reached my collarbone, my hips bucked against her and she laughed softly, before turning back to my mouth and kissing my swollen lips.

Her hand moved to my shirt, lifted already and exposing my stomach, while the other one supported her as it rested by my shoulder. Her hand snaked its way up my shirt and until she found my braless boobs and I felt her smile against my mouth; obviously pleased at my lack of underwear. Lightly, her hand graced my nipples, almost tickling me in the process. It feels good, but it's too light and I arched my back, begging for more. On cue, Lauren tugged on my nipple, eliciting a gasp to escape my lips."_Cunt_," I think to myself, using my slanderous nickname for her. I've been calling her that for years due to her fucked up obsession with insulting everyone with her ranting opinions.

Next thing I knew, I was lifting my shoulders off of the bed as Lauren lifted my shirt over my head, leaving my chest exposed to her. She wasted no time, and moved her mouth to devour the nipple that had yet to be touched and I moaned out loud. The room was chilly and her mouth was so hot against my flesh, it felt so damn good. Her hand moved to pay attention to my other nipple, tweaking and pulling it. I began to writhe softly underneath her, my legs open to her. Wanting more.

As she continued to lick, suck, and tweak my nipples she nudged my legs further apart with her knee and then settled between my bare things. With the exception of the tiny skirt I wore and the small expanse of fabric Vickie's calls a thong, I was completely exposed to her.

We didn't talk, just felt as she continued to explore my body. Building up my anticipation for what was to come. I had to admit, I had never been so worked up with Mike before.

I lifted my hips and Lauren pulled the tiny thong from my hips and down my legs, leaving my skirt rolled up at my waist.

Kissing her way down my neck, over the space between my breasts now glistening from her attention, over my belly button, to each hip bone Lauren made sure she left no spot untouched. I whimpered as her fingers touched the top of my pussy and then spread my lips apart, causing the cold air to hit my hot spot. I couldn't see her, my head was swimming from the booze and the drug of anticipation. There was no way I could sit up if I tried. I waited as she lightly explored my hole with her fingers, teasing me like the bitch she is. Lauren is like that, she likes to tease people. Ask Tyler.

Just when I thought I was going to shout at her to hurry the fuck up or let me go back to Mike so I can get fucked tonight, I felt the heat of her tongue against my clit and I just about jumped out of my skin. Swirling around the nub, Lauren signed and I let out a high pitched moan at the feeling.

"You taste good, Jess," Lauren said in a muffled tone and I whined in response.

She continued to lick my pussy with her soft tongue, eliciting all kinds of sounds from me I never made with Mike. I've let Mike eat me before, but it was always rushed and not very fun. This is so different. I like this.

Without warning, she maneuvers her hand and places a finger inside my pussy, causing me to gasp out loud and my hips buck in response, pushing her deeper. So fucking good. I need more.

**EPOV**

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Goddamn it. Fuck!_"

Jessica is having the most original thoughts of her life in her tiny little brain and I have to be privy to them. Tonight of all nights. All I want to do is make love to my Bella, but instead I can hear Jessica and Lauren as if I were watching them right in front of me. Some kind of sick and sordid porn of horrific proportions.

Making love to Bella is the sweetest sensation in the entire world. The most valuable thing in my miserable existence is being with her and yet, tonight I just can't because all I can see is Lauren's lust for Jessica as her hair is splayed across feathered pillows and her tits jiggle as she writhed. I tried, when they first started. I've been trying to block them out since Lauren pulled Jessica away from Mike, but I can't. It's invasive!

And fuck me! If Jessica compares Lauren to Mike one more time, I'm going to tear my own self apart and burn the pieces. What kind of a man can be as piss poor of a fuck as Mike? I can hardly believe my telepathic brain at the shit she's spewing.

I was doing alright. Almost able to tune them out until Lauren decided she was going to eat her and finger fuck her. Poor Jessica, with that waste of human space Mike never knew the feeling before now and her brain is full of random, idiotic ramblings.

_"Wow!"_

_"Oh my God"_

_"Eek!" _

It's hurting my brain.

Lauren is so nervous, but I have to give it to her that she's trying. As disgusting as it is, the effort is there. Who am I, a vampire who fell in love with a human and refused to live without her, to judge Lauren for going for what she wants? Even if it is the most disgusting thing I have witnessed. And I've seen a lot. From her thoughts, she's just basically going through what she likes and experimenting on Jessica.

Bella is looking at me with a confused expression and I wish I could be hearing her thoughts right now instead of the filth rolling around in my head.

Damn! Lauren just used another finger and Jessica is on the edge of explosion. Hopefully, this will come to an end soon and I can get back to my girl. My Bella.

"Please, L," Jessica begs and I want to scream as she continues to beg in her mind, "_harder, faster, give me more._"

I can see them, Jessica laid out on the bed, her hands trolling over her breasts and pinching her nipples. Lauren, between Jessica's legs, lapping up her juices. Lauren moved to surround Jessica's clit with her mouth and sucked hard, pumping her fingers faster and Jessica moaned very loudly and it felt like someone was shouting in my head that is like a room with sound proof walls.

I'm so pissed and I just laid my head on Bella's bare stomach, allowing her to run her soft fingers through my hair as I wait for this mental barrage of fuckery to end. It's like waiting for a migraine to pass. Or at least what I've heard humans feel as they suffer through one.

Lauren was excited, getting Jessica off is turning her on in ways she has never imagined. It's better than she's dreamed off all this time. And I know those dreams. The ones where she has dreamt of Jessica in the hot tub at her house where they grind against each other to climax. Or the image of the two of them against the wall in the locker room at school after gym, both sweaty from whatever ridiculous sport Forks High School felt would enhance their curriculum at the time. Or my least favorite and the most regular one of Jessica riding Lauren's face while I fuck Lauren.

A small shudder runs through me and Bella asked if I'm cold, which is laughable because I'm a vampire. So yes, technically I am cold, but I can't feel it. Of course, Bella is still getting used to this fact so I didn't remind her. Instead, I started to trace circles across her flat stomach as a means to try and soothe my nerves.

Jessica can't think straight anymore. Not like her thoughts are ever really straight. They've always been a jumbled mess. But now, she's heady with lust and in desperate need of her own release.

_"Ungh...yes...oh...ahhhh...yes..." _is really all that comes through.

Jessica's legs start to quiver as Lauren brings in a third finger and sucks just a little harder on her clit and also using her tongue as a lever for pressure while she circles the flesh. Lauren's fingers pump faster, then curl around to find that sensitive spot girls love so much. I've heard enough minds to know that not enough people realize this. Not that I ever cared or needed to know until Bella.

"Oh, shit!" Jessica calls out and I can feel her mind start to lose it at the same time as her body. Her hips start to thrust upward, pushing Lauren's fingers deeper and if I could, I would throw up right now.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked with concern. I just shook my head against her stomach. There was no way I was going to tell her, 'I can't make love to you because those two repugnant sluts are going at it and their thoughts are invading my mind.'

Just as I closed my eyes to try, once again, to block out the thoughts and images, Jessica cries out.

"Holy, Fuck!" and her entire body convulses with her orgasm. Flowers and sunshine images flash to her mind. I have to admit that her orgasm thoughts are pretty odd. Not what I would have expected. It's a far cry from the black images she has with Mike. "Oh my God. Wow," she panted with labored breath and her body continues to shake in ecstasy.

I have never in my life wanted to kill as badly as I do right now. But there is something to be said for it all because once her orgasm subsides, Jessica's mind is blank. Quiet. No noise. I'm still left hearing Lauren's thoughts as she doubts herself and wonders what this means moving forward, but at least Lauren isn't a bumbling moron.

Lauren crawls up next to Jessica on the bed and they just stare at each other.

"Uhm. Like, that was..wow. Uhm."

"Shhh," Lauren started, "can we not? Not now?"

Jessica shrugged, they both crawled under the covers.

"What about Mike?" Lauren asked and Jessica shrugged again. Her mind sluggish from exhaustion starts to really shut down as sleep takes over.

Before long, Jessica is passed out and Lauren follows shortly. I lay on my Bella's stomach for a moment longer just making sure they don't wake up to interrupt us again.

"Now, where we were?" I asked Bella as I sat up next to her in a flash and pulled her to me.

"What was that all about? You just stopped and got all tense and pensive."

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I want to hear you call my name while I'm inside you."

Bella anxiously bites her lip and I moved in to pull it from her teeth with my own as I kissed her passionately, picking up where we left off.

**AngPOV**

I looked around for Bella, wanting to say goodbye and thank her for inviting us, but she was nowhere to be found, actually there was barely anyone left in the room at al I also wanted to make sure she was okay.

Bella had been looking strange lately. While she had always been pale, her skin was now the color of a pearl. And her features were sharper and prettier. She said she got really sick…but I'm not sure.

I tugged on Ben's hand and led him towards the door, thinking I would just call Bella tomorrow. I looked over at Ben again and quirked a brow. He had been acting all nervous and jittery all night; it was starting to worry me.

Ben is one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, save the Cullen's of course. He's tall –which I love because I'm 5'9- with dark curly hair, and strong features. His clear blue eyes though, they were his best feature.

His lips gently traced the shell of my ear. "Hey, I want to show you something tonight…will you come with me?"

"Sure, just let me call home and tell my dad."

We walked briskly through the night air to Ben's car just after saying goodnight to Alice and Jasper, who were apparently the only Cullens in sight.

"Ready?" he asked me once he started the car. I nodded and clutched his hand with mine. He drove down the Cullen's long winding driveway.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, traveling down highway 101 until he turned the car suddenly. He drove up a path, too small to call a road, until we came upon what looked to be an old cabin.

"Ben? What's going on," I was starting to get slightly nervous. I've never been to this cabin before…or this part of town.

Ben leaned over and kissed me. "Do you trust me, Ang?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He cracked a smile. "Good."

He motioned for me to get out of the car. I did and met him at the hood. I looked at the old cabin with curiosity. It was a dark, dirty brown color, with a lot of overgrowth from the trees and plants around it. While the cabin itself looked thirty or so years old, the windows and doors looked brand new. I could see the reflection of the moon on the lake behind the cabin. Oh… this was one of the many cabin's bordering Lake Modem.

I beamed up at Ben; I had always wanted to stay on the Lake. "Aww…thanks for taking me here sweetie."

Ben smiled back down at me, but shook his head. "Don't thank me just yet. Wait till you get inside first."

He led me up the front steps and through the door, helping my over twigs and roots. We walked into the house and shut the door, the pitch blackness of the space surrounding us. "Uh, Ben? Do you wanna turn on the lights?"

On cue, the lights over head flipped on, the brightness of them momentary blinding me. I blinked as my vision came back and took in the incredible sight before me. Ben had laid out a huge blanket with at least ten fluffy pillows on it in the middle of the floor and spread rose petals throughout the room. Ben moved around the room rapidly, lighting the dozens of candles that were scattered around. He turned back once he was finished, a wide grin across his handsome face. I squealed –something I _never_ do- and ran into his arms. He caught me effortlessly and held me tightly to his chest.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

I whispered my response back, not wanting to disturb the silence in the room. "I love it."

Ben picked me up and carried me over to our makeshift bed and laid me down. He rested over me on his elbows, staring down at me with his big blue eyes. He kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips. "I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

He rolled off me and turned onto his side, looking into my eyes. The love and affection shining in his eyes was so comforting to me. I knew a lot of people didn't understand his attraction to me, he was so handsome and I was a nerdy bookworm who hid behind a camera, but I alone saw the way he looked at me. I alone heard the whispered words and felt the loving caresses.

We continued to kiss softly. Time seemed to stand still as our lips moved languidly against one another. Our kisses got hotter and hotter until we were furiously grabbing at one another, desperately trying to get closer.

Ben took his suit jacket off and loosened his tie; I nervously kicked off my shoes. It was a desperately vain attempt to get comfortable.

Ben ran his hands down my body, coming to a stop at my thin hips. He stared into my eyes deeply. "Ang…if you don't want to do anything tonight, we don't have to."

We had been talking about having sex for a couple months now, both agreeing to wait until the moment was special. I think a lakeside cabin is special enough.

"I'm ready, Ben."

He grinned down at me before reclaiming my lips with his. I twined my arms around his neck and played with the soft curls until he groaned against my lips. I loved that sound.

I felt his hands slide across my back until he reached my zipper of my dress. He looked at me once again, and I nodded to show that he could unzip it. I felt him pull down the zipper to the bottom, the dress becoming relaxed around my frame. As I pulled off the dress, Ben stood up and started kicking of his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. The white shirt fell from his shoulders, exposing his chest. He wasn't muscular, but he definitely wasn't weak. Ben started undoing his pants the same time my dress fell away from me completely, leaving me only in a pair of lacy black undies and matching bra.

Ben's jaw dropped open and he pulled at his belt frantically, trying to get it away from him as fast as possible. I could feel my face start to flush and brought my arms up to cover myself. His pants fell around his ankles and he started for me, still staring directly at my chest.

"Ange-ARRG!" Ben's feet caught on his pants and he pitched forward.

Right on top of me.

I laughed hysterically and pushed him off me. Ben flopped back and forth on the floor, trying to unhook himself from the pants and spouting apologies. He finally got himself out of his wool-feet-prison and came to lie down next to me. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and breathed out laughs.

"I've killed the mood haven't I?"

I shook my head and stroked my hand don his smooth back. "Nah. It made me want you more."

His head popped up and he looked at me incredulously. "Really?"

"No." His face fell a bit. "But, it made me feel better."

Ben smiled a full toothed smile. "Well then…let me show you some more of my moves."

Before I had time to react, he leaned his head backing to the crook of my neck and started kissing it. God it felt absolutely amazing.

Until he blew a big, wet raspberry.

"Ew!" I laughed as he trailed raspberries down my neck. He stopped when he hit my bra…so did my laughter. I had always been self conscious about my figure. I was too tall and too thin; I had no boobs or ass to speak of, and always towered over must guys. I was afraid once Ben saw me naked…he wouldn't want me anymore.

I felt Ben's hands shake slightly as they wound around to unhook my bra. The bra slipped off my shoulders and he pulled it from my chest. I looked off to the side; I didn't want to see his reaction. Or disappointment.

"Angela…you are so beautiful."

I looked back at him to see him taking in my almost naked form in reverence. "What? No…I'm flat as a board."

His warm hands cupped me cheeks. "You." Kiss on the forehead. "Are." Kiss on the nose. "Perfect." Kiss on the lips.

As we kissed his hands slipped down my skin to cup my breasts. He gently started to knead the soft flesh. I separated the kiss and moaned at the feeling. He lips traveled down my neck, gently sucking on my pulse points. I threaded my hand through his hair as his mouth moves down to suck on my nipples. "Ben!"

His thumbs hooked in my panties and pulled them down my legs. I kicked them the rest of the way off. I tugged at the waistband of his boxers, desperate to feel all of him. Finally, when we were completely bare, the gravity of the situation hit me.

"We're really going to do this," I whispered to him.

"Yeah. We are."

He grabbed a small foil packet that was next to him and slipped it over his penis…which I now noticed is pretty substantial. He lined up at my entrance. "You ready, Ang?"

I nodded shakily. "Yeah."

He captured my lips as he thrust his hips forward, stopping when he hit my barrier. I could see on his face he was hesitant to break through it.

"Just do it quickly," I said, squeezing, my eyes shut. He pitched his hips forward. I felt a sharp tug, but nothing too bad.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled up at him. He tentatively pulled his hips out and thrust them back in, surprisingly it sent a shot of pleasure through my veins.

"Mmm, Ben."

He did it again this time with more force. I threw my head back; he stretched me out till I was completely full.

"_Angela." _His voice was hoarse as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

Ben's thrusts started slowly. He felt so good inside me, on top of me, around me. I was on sensory over load. It became too much to bare. "Ben. Please, faster, harder."

He sifted so his hand was on my clit, rubbing circles into it over and over again. Pleasure shot up and down my spine. I through my head back and groaned, loving the way he was making me feel.

I felt my body coming to its peak of sexual pleasure. "God Ben, I'm gonna cum."

He kissed and nipped at my neck. "Me too, _ung_, love"

The spring that had been coiling in my stomach snapped, sending me into unbelievable pleasure. "Ben! Yes!"

Ben tensed against my body. "Fuck! Angela!"

He fell off next to me and gathered me against his warm, hard chest. I placed my hand over his heart as our breathing slowed down. He pulled the blanket around us and I snuggled in closer to him. Suddenly. exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I love you, Ben," I yawned against his chest, sleep coming for me quickly.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper right before I fell into a deep sleep. "Love you too, Ang."

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

What the hell is that? I groaned and rolled over out of Ben's arms to find the source of the annoying sound.

It was my cell phone. In bold letters on the front screen it read the one word that instilled dread into the pit of my stomach.

Daddy.

Shit.

I shook Ben awake. "Ben, sweetie, wake up. Ben!"

He jolted awake, his blue eyes sleepy and confused as he took in my worried –and naked- form. "What is it babe?"

"We fell asleep."

A lazy smile cracked across his face. "I know we did…now, let's do it again."

I giggled. "No, I mean we fell asleep 4 hours ago. And my dad has called me…" I checked my phone. "Fifteen times."

His face went white as a sheet. "Shit."

I nodded. "Yup."

We sat on the floor just staring at one another before laughing. We flopped back onto the bed and giggled together.

No matter how much trouble I got into for it…

This was the _best_ night of my life.

**JPOV**

"Night!" Alice chirped before softly closing the door behind Ben and Angela, leaving us with a nearly-empty house.

Of course, we heard the muffled moans and groans coming from the spare bedroom upstairs, as well as Mike's shuffling footsteps coming from the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, scratching his head curiously, he slurred his words. "Wherz Jesh?"

Alice giggled next to me, and when I gently tugged her hand, she quickly covered her mouth with her tiny fingers. "I have no idea," I lied, pressing trust into his drunken brain.

The Jedi mind trick worked, and Mike shrugged his shoulders before walking out the door, mumbling something about 'must've left with Lauren' as the door shut behind him. Alice gasped gulps of air in laughter and I was unable to contain my own, admiring the way my wife's tiny frame doubled-over, her hands clasping at her knees, causing her skirt to ride up her thighs.

Just as the lust began to seep into my still veins, a too-drunk Tyler flung open the French doors to the deck on the back of the house, sloshing, "Yo! Lauren? Where you at, biotch?" His squawky voice rose at the end, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. "Lauren? LAUREN!"

He bumped into Esme's vase, causing it to teeter until it finally settled back in its place on the hall table. Alice's eyes opened wide in fear for the two-hundred year old porcelain piece.

Afraid for the rest of my family's collectibles, and anxious to get the drunken pricks out of my house as soon as possible, I curtly cut him off, grabbing his upper arm and gently squeezing. "Lauren left, dude!" I bellowed, pushing urgency onto him. He snorted but reached into his pocket for his cell phone and his keys, pacing his way out the front door.

When it slammed behind him, I turned to my wife. "Alone at last," I chuckled.

"Well, not _alone_," she said, rolling her eyes in the direction of the stairs.

"No, but I don't think that Lauren and Jess are in a position to notice any distractions right now," I assured her, smiling at her and gently nipping her ear lobe. I immediately felt the lust roll off her in waves, and I absorbed and pushed it back to her. She arched her brow at me in that evil seductress way of hers, already seeing everything I planned to do to her to ring in the New Year.

"Ah, Jazzy. You know me _so_ well…." She mewled, taking my hand and lacing her fingers through mine before digging her nails into the top of my hand.

The slight twinge of pain shot up my arm and zipped down my torso to the part of me that wanted her alone and naked. I grabbed her tiny frame and flung it over my shoulder, racing up the stairs at a blinding speed, taking the door off its hinges and throwing her onto the bed. The springs creaked in protest, and the wood of the box frame splintered, causing the middle of the mattress to buckle, enveloping her.

Sighing, I dove onto the bed, clasping her hands as I flew on top of her, dragging her wrists to rest above her head. She smiled up at me sweetly as I nudged her thighs apart with my knee, the sweet scent of her venom instantly filling my nose and seeping into my lifeless lungs. I cupped her face in my hands, and she slowly brought hers from the mattress to toy with the ends of my blonde curls.

"I love you, Jazz," she whispered to me before I placed a kiss on her nose, and then her red lips.

"You too, my heart."

Wordlessly, we undressed each other, drinking in the feel, the sounds, and the scents of one another. I roamed my hands over her flawless skin – skin that I had explored countless times before, and yet never tired of touching. She arched under me, urging me with her body the way she did each time, and I slid between her legs, inching toward her slickness like a moth to a flame.

I kissed her clit gently and she bucked. As I moved up her belly, darting my tongue in her navel before journeying up to her small-but-perfect breasts with my kisses, I told her what I felt for her…

"Volim te." _Left breast._

"Ngo oi ney." _Right breast._

"Je t'aime." _Right earlobe._

"Ti amo." _Chin._

"Taim i' ngra leat." _Left earlobe._

"Kimi o ai shiteru." _Top lip._

"Te amo." _Bottom lip._

She gazed into my eyes with such love and peace, and when I slid into her, a calm smile settled on her face. Outside, distant gunshots and fireworks rang out as the townspeople of Forks rung in the New Year.

**EPOV**

"You heard her say _what_?" Bella shrieked, her eyes wide with amusement.

"Well, she didn't say it out loud…"

She swatted me in the shoulder, her breathless laughter filling the room. I rolled her on top of me, her long brown hair grazing my chest, her eyes as bright as I'd ever seen them. We had both gotten dressed a little too quickly—in fact, my shirt never made it back on—and the buttons of her blouse didn't quite line up. But she was beautiful this way, as beautiful as ever, so purely and exquisitely mine.

"They're so…lusty," she said, still giggling at the thought of Jessica and Lauren's fixation on certain appendages. They had wild imaginations, but nothing compared to Bella's…

"Edward?" she asked, a little smirk tugging at her lips. She shifted a little further down my lap, eliciting a deep groan from me as my cock registered the sudden movement. I grasped her hips a little tighter, my eyes rolling back at the sensation of her so close, so warm, so fucking good—

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry," I said, snapping back to reality. "I was…"

"You were?"

"Thinking lusty thoughts," I said with a smirk. "Which is inevitable with you in my presence, to be honest."

"Well," she leered. She jumped off me, and I groaned with the sudden loss. I felt it deep within my being, the simple sensation of losing her, as sharp and real as any physical pain I'd ever felt. I wondered, at times like these, what our relationship would be like as human beings. I wondered if it would be any different.

And I knew, just by looking at her, that it would not.

"I always hated the cold," she said, her gaze settling on the wintry scene beyond my window.

I stood up, my eyes never leaving hers, my steps slow and deliberate as I closed the distance between us. "And now?" I asked.

"Now everything is different."

I stopped a few feet away from her, an easy silence slipping between us. I looked down at the windowsill, her gaze following mine. The vial of red dirt was still sitting there, as it had since Christmas day.

"You never told me where it was from," she said. She picked it up, enclosing the tiny bottle in her small, slender fingers.

"Ethiopia," I said. "Along the banks of the Awash River."

Her brow crinkled in thought, her eyes meeting mine with a thousand questions. "Why were you in Africa?" she asked.

"Vampires have the time to travel that humans do not. One of my few consolations when I was a newborn was the opportunity to see the world."

"Well," she said. "I have a feeling you chose this very specific place in Africa for a reason."

I shrugged, barely concealing the smile on my face. "Maybe."

"Edward," she whined, but she was smiling now, her eyes blazing with excitement. "Tell me."

I shrugged again, suddenly self-conscious. "It's the birthplace of the human race," I said. "And I just…I wanted you to have a very real reminder of your humanity."

She looked down, her eyes glistening as she cradled the vial in her fingers. "I can't…I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Don't say anything yet. Just…open it."

Her eyes snapped up, wet with tears and love and expectation. "But I might break it."

And then she smiled, remembering all the human frailties she had left behind.

"You can't appreciate it unless you feel it between your fingers," I said, watching her as she pulled out the tiny cork. She poured the red dirt into her palm, her whole body tensing when she noticed a flash of gold reflected in the glass.

The sand settled in her hand, outlining the thin gold band rimmed in tiny, glistening diamonds. There was a stone, too, a diamond almost as magnificent as the woman I intended to marry.

"Edward," she breathed, her breath catching as I knelt down, and slipped the ring over her finger.

"You know I love you, Bella. You know I am nothing without you."

Her tears fell in slow, silent streams, her face full of a powerful, almost divine love. I had waited so long for her. I would have waited forever.

"Edward, you know I want nothing more—"

"Let me ask, love," I said, pleading with her, wanting to make this right. I only had one chance, one moment in all eternity, to ask her a question she would hear only once.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes," she said, smiling through her tears. "Yes, Edward. I love you, have always loved you…"

Her words died against my lips as she kissed me deeply, the taste and scent and feel of her flooding my senses as I pulled her into me. I hiked her legs around my hips, her back flush against the wall. I needed her, wanted her—my love, my fiancé, my life. I moaned into her mouth at the thought of Bella on our wedding day, on our honeymoon, as Mrs. Cullen…

"Bella," I growled, arching my hips into her, feeling the heat radiating from between her legs. "You know, I intended our engagement to involve some sensual lovemaking…"

"This…is…sensual…" she gasped, her fingers digging into my shoulder blades as I kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbones. The blouse was suddenly in my way, and I reached up with one hand to rip it off her when I heard the door swing open.

"Oh, oops!" Alice cried, and at that moment I didn't really care if Alice watched us go at it right in front of her. I could feel the ring on Bella's finger, the promise of being with her and loving her and making her my wife.

I groaned when Bella scrambled out of my arms, her embarrassment splayed on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her shocked expression; it reminded me of her human days, when her whole body seemed to blush at the slightest provocation. I swept a few stray hairs from her eyes and held her close to me.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I mean, we were…I don't know—"

"I know what you were doing," she said, smiling wickedly at us both. Only then did I notice her own sex hair and state of disarray; clearly we weren't the only ones ringing in the New Year with gusto. Jasper had a sheepish grin on his face, his shirt un-tucked and belt non-existent.

"Yeah, jeez, what a racket in here," Jasper smirked.

Bella buried her face in her hands, but I could see her smiling. I kissed the top of her head, and she relaxed in my arms.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Alice squealed, once she registered the ring on Bella's finger. She had seen it before, of course; she knew this was coming. But Alice's excitement never faltered, and right now, she looked like she was about to combust with the idea of a wedding on the horizon.

"Eeee! I love weddings!" she cried.

"Alice, sweetheart, there are windows in here," Jasper said, chuckling as he tried to calm her down.

"Eeee!" she said again, just to tease him. "Yay for weddings!"

Bella just shook her head while Alice studied the simple, but exquisite ring. It had belonged to my mother, years and years ago. And now it was hers, and seeing that ring on her finger was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"You can plan it, Alice," Bella said, once she had recovered from the humiliation of our almost-public sex act.

Alice's brow furrowed, and she shook her head. "I will _help_ to plan it," she said. "This is your wedding, Bella. It should be everything you ever wanted it to be."

"I only want…" she stopped, her voice fading as she looked up at me.

"I only want you," she whispered. I kissed her softly, a sweet, innocent kiss that brought me back to my very first memory of the meadow, when everything had changed.

"Well, he'll be there," Alice said, hugging us both. "And you, Mrs. Cullen, will make my brother a very, _very_ happy man."

---


	36. Thank yous and information

To start this end note off I must thank all of the readers, cause honestly, without them us writers could write all the gibberish we want and hell, it would just sit here and collect cyber dust. You guys rock.

KyuketsukiInOki, cluelessinlife129, melliegirl13- these readers- reviewers are fuckawesome- but sure got my feathers in a huff. Not only did they read the collab- but they sure picked that shit apart and called me out on anything I missed. Firstly, I need to apologize for missing the same thing- over and over again- I tried, I really did, I have no excuses, only an explanation- I tried hard to catch any ut oh's in this- but shit that was one long ass collab to edit- fix up- rearrange and pick through. There were specific dets for the contributing authors to follow, apparently some missed the info section though- and where I hoped I caught it all, I obviously didn't. Grrrrr to me. I am fail, I know. Secondly- thank you, all three of you, for pointing this shit out to me, even if it drove me mad. I am glad it all got rectified and I honestly wouldn't have known if you hadn't pointed it out to me, so thanks!

In light of all of this – my failure in this collab- and the stress, tears, and expletives it elicited from me. I am undecided if I will continue these countdown/ collab.

The Valentine's one is already booked, so it will continue as planned, after that however I am unsure. I am sorry to disappoint any of the readers. Especially the ones who have faithfully followed my work, and these countdowns. I hope you can understand.

Now without further ado- I give you individual author's notes. Firstly from the participants of the collab and then some from authors who only wrote one shots.

**Breath-of-twilight- **Where to start…hmmmm…Aside from my usual thanks, there are a few girls that went above and beyond and were fantastical help and support to me.

K , so to start, Lindsi Loolabell, had to put my two cents in about this girl, here. She has been my rock in so many ways throughout this collaboration….any chunks that got bailed on, any that came back incomplete- she was so there by my side helping me get them done- I can't thank Lindsi enough for being so fucking damn wonderful- love ya girl! I also beta for her and if you have yet to read "The Letter" It is a good read- go check it out.

Socact and Spkykid18 – another cpl of fucktacular girls who unfortunately I didn't get the chance to know very well, but they were wonderific ly reliable for getting their chunks in on time and even going that extra mile and doing extra ones as well. I cannot even begin to thank them both enough- luckily I get to work with Spykid18 again as she will be joining us once again in the V-day countdown. Yeah!

Vampgirl18 – She was a great distraction and attempted at helping me edit that monster of a collab. Xx

Fragile Human – My dear, ducky, who went through everything after I edited it and made sure I didn't miss anything- aside from the obvious things I missed apparently….lol

Lastly- I started a new Christmas gift- song fic**- The Sanguine Virtuoso's-** I only plan on it being about 5 chaps- but fun- witty and a good read- Here is the summary- would love some feedback on it.

**----****Edward returns to Forks High for his reunion a renowned musician, finally ready to face his past. The ppl who ridiculed him and the girl he always wanted, who rejected him. His mantra - How do you like me now?-----**

**Lindsi loolabell –**

I would deeply like to thank Kelli for hosting this awesome countdown and letting my sorry ass invade it. When she unwittingly allowed me to take part in it, she got more than she bargained on...And so did I. I now have an amazing friend. She listens to my moaning and whining and volunteered to be my beta (and trust me, that's not an easy job to take on with my shit grammar and spelling lol). I'm very grateful for this opportunity and for the friendship I have gained from it. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful new year

xxxLindsi

**Amery Marie** - First, thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. Next, I need to say a quick thanks to my fellow LoD girls for always having time to read the bits and pieces I send them, providing valuable feedback and for kicking my ass and making me write every single night. I also need to thank my beta, Vanessarae for all that she does and Redvelvetheaven for previewing everything I write.

Last but not least, I need to give a huge thanks to Breath-of-twilight for asking me to participate in this whole thing. If you aren't reading her story Distorted Reality, do. Run don't walk. It is a serious mindfuck and so good. I have been lucky enough to preread a bunch of it since she started posting it and I love it.

**Spykid18- **

**Covermeinfeathers- **First and foremost, thank you to Kelli for asking me to contribute to this countdown and collab. Both were firsts for me, and I really enjoyed participating with all of the other talented authors. More than that, though, I'm glad that this opportunity introduced me to Kelli as a person - someone to chat with about RL schtuff. She's a great listener and frequently doles out some darned good advice.

Second, thank you to those who reviewed my one-shot, and if you liked it, put me on alerts on FF because there will be more Pen Pals outtakes to come. I've also got another one-shot on here, as well as a multi-chapter story that I've been working on for several months, AmJur.

Again, thank you** to Kelli, to the other great authors, and to the readers. You ALL make me smile. Merry Christmas.**

**Heartbroken1**-- Has recently published a book, please take a moment and check it out:

My penname is Morgan Kearns...

www . MorganKearns . com

book is Fade to Black

Summary:

_**Fade to Black**_ is a tempestuous and witty love story, complete with dangerous twists and turns that keep the reader guessing until the very last page. Kate Callahan is a news reporter in Salt Lake City whose life seems to be perfect. Her attentive boyfriend, Jesse Vasquez, is determined to prove his love for her. But the day she steps through the doors of KHB as their newest reporter and meets photographer Rich Spencer, everything changes. There is something about the way he caresses her with his eyes, speaks to her without saying a word, and lights her skin aflame with a simple touch that makes her rethink everything she's ever known. Ultimately, she is faced with an impossible choice—one that tears her heart in two—which becomes excruciating when fate steps in and decides for her. Walking along a mountain of heartache and regret, Kate struggles to find a world where love does conquer all.

**Birobird93- **Hello there to all the faithful readers of birobird93 and of course, all the other authors who joined in this collab.  
It's been quite a pleasure writing for BreathofTwilight and I would like to thank her for "bitching" my lazy ass into getting my one-shot done and my collab chunks.  
It's been quite an experience and I would like to thank her.  
I would also like to congratulate the other authors (whoever you wonderful people are)  
I've read most of your stories and I have to say they take a big steaming dump all over mine. LOL.  
But needless to say, it's been fun.  
Hope you enjoy your holidays guys!  
Merry Christmas!! :)  
LOVE AND BEST WISHES TO ALL,  
-birobird]

**Snshyne -** I'm not starting a few fic any time soon. I am continuing my o/s though. The I'll Be Home for Christmas, Ch 9. It will not be full length, but for sure multi chap.

As for writing about Breath-of-twilight, I don't know her very well. But I think "She is very demanding and stalks my ass till she gets what she is after. " is an accurate description. hehe ;o)

It was fun. I had a good time.

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that.

**Vampgirl18--** I would like to thank Kelli, who is one of the sweetest, kindest, and funniest ladies I know. She is made of awesome, and there are no words to describe how fucktacular she really is. I had a lot of fun working on this 'project' and can't wait to start on the Valentine's Day one as well. Thank you to all who reviewed my story, I read them all and they made me smile! I have a new story up, it's called 'A Little Piece of Heaven'. If you like Domward and Darkward and Vampward, you'll enjoy this!

**Jenny0719**

**OhJasperMyJasper**

**Anne Kingsmill**

**Socact –**

**Blackandivorykeys**

**2carm2carm2 - Just finished my main story and will be posting the epilogue New Years Eve. On New Year's day I will be posting my new story- Thunder, Bella's a girl. "Edward's a boy. Bella has been in a wheelchair her whole life.  
It's about a summer love that is short lived but kind of, you hold onto, whether you mean to or not."**

**I would love to write something about Breath-of-twilight, but it would most likely just be repetitive of the word AMAZING, along with fucking awesome, insanely patient, hardworking....and really fantastic and talented. :)**

**~Carmen**

**Agoraphobiantic—**

**Not in collab- but submitted one shots**

**Cydryna Marie -** Thanks to Breath of Twilight for once again putting on a GREAT countdown. If you liked my one shot (chapter 6) and want to see if the baby is a boy or a girl and want to read about Edward finally making love to his wife again, then go put me on author alert because I'll be posting one more chapter to give all you lovely readers just that!

Happy Holiday's! CydrynaMarie

**Fragile Human-** Ten Things I Love about Breath-of-Twilight:

1. She can't spell... but she tries.

2. She has no problem being a bitch, although she sometimes forgets that it's OK to be nice, too.

3. She writes the hottest, most fucktacular lemons EVER.

4. She has a Bella hate-on and that cracks me up.

5. She isn't afraid to be HERSELF and I fucking love her for that.

6. She does these fucking nuts countdowns and keeps going crazier and crazier but keeps doing them so that readers can find new authors (and we authors REALLY fucking appreciate it!)

7. She has no brain-mouth filter. Ever.

8. She will always talk you down off the ledge - even if she's making fun of you in the process.

9. She is fucking HILARIOUS. Seriously, tell her to write humor more often. She's kick ass at it.

10. SHE'S MY BB AND I KNOW SHE'S MY DOWN-ASS-BITCH FOR LIFE!

Love you goobs!

A/N: FIRST, some business to attend to. OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH! The reviews and requests for me to keep going were INCREDIBLE. I cried. Srsly. You guys are amazing. And yes, I'm continuing it. I'm posting it THIS WEEK under the title "Death Wish" and don't be confused - the one shot is NOT the first chapter. It's the second! This is all because of you, readers, so thank you. Please to be letting me know if I'm killing it in a good way or a bad way, k? LOVES BYEEEEE!

**That's all folks…**

**V-day countdown main page is up! Be sure to alert it if ur up for reading more countdown fun!!!**


End file.
